A Blinded Fighter 1-2
by YaoiFan22
Summary: Aichi is blind, has been since he was three, PSY Qualia just so happens to be not all bad. Aichi can control it because he's lived with it for years. PSY Qualia is more than just what it says in the anime. It is an agent that helps blind people who have a purpose they can't fulfill in the world if they're blind. AU. It is now Season 1-2 with a Sequel that has Seasons 3-4.
1. PSY Qualia is his Life Line

**A/N: Hello, I was wanting to write a few more stories on this fanfic account but I don't really want to today since I still haven't finished copying my chapter for Setting Sail on my One Piece story and i don't feel like writing it today so I'll just publish this one.**

* * *

Chapter One: PSY Qualia is his Life Line

Aichi's POV

I stood up when my name was called in class and I stuttered when I answered what I did, I was laughed at for it so I sat back down. My name is Aichi Sendou and I've been blind since I was three, my life changed so much since Kai gave me a card I think my sister called _Blaster Blade_.

I took out my book that has my prized card in it, I had my sister put a special kind of gloss on the card so I can see what it looks like and I love what it looked like. I have a power called _PSY Qualia_ that allows me to see the outline of objects and other things.

Everything is black except the outline of an object or being which is white and the colors of a person themselves to, when I was diagnosed with _PSY Qualia_ the doctors said it was a very rare agent that those who are blind have when they are supposed to do great things. _PSY Qualia_ helps them see so they can accomplish those things that are very important to the world or someone and I have yet to meet someone who says the opposite about _PSY Qualia_.

I was looking at my card with admiration for the person with such beautiful colors, I put the card away hoping nothing bad will happen to it like I always do when I put it in my front shirt pocket. After school I was cornered by Morikawa and his of his friend, I know it's them because of their outline and because of their color, Morikawa's brain color isn't really that beautiful in my opinion which would mean he isn't very smart.

His personality color has worsened since yesterday and that means it's gotten worse to and his appearance I like and dislike so it would be moderate looking. "I don't play _Vanguard_ Morikawa" I said when he asked why I didn't tell him I play Vanguard.

"I have cards but I had to take them from my sister who doesn't want me to play" I said and I didn't know why they were chuckling but I could tell he was smirking because of it. I gave him my book but I expected that he would take it by force, I tried to get him to stop but he wouldn't I had to run after him because of it after I grabbed my bag.

I couldn't see Izaki's foot before he tripped me so it really hurt when he did that, he told me he'd take it off my hands and I tried getting up but had to stop for a minute to concentrate on his colors. Not everyone has the same colors as another so it's easy to track where they're going if I concentrate hard enough on it.

I was getting close to where they were heading since I could see the trail was brightening to where it was when he left, I had to lean against the tree for support though because I haven't done that in a while. I walked into _Card Capitol_ and asked Morikawa to give me my card back, he said he didn't have it anymore and I knew what he did.

"First your friend trips me even though I can't see then you bet my card?" I asked and he made a sound of surprise "you're the one who gave me that card right? If you're not him sorry bout that" I said when I looked at the one who picked it up. "Can you fight me for it than?" I asked him and they sounded surprised by my question, he agreed but Morikawa said I never played which was a stupid accusation about me not having a deck.

"I'm blind but I can still see and I do have a deck I will just have trouble actually playing with the cards since my sister doesn't know I took them" I said and I think that confused them. "I never played because my mom and sister forbid me to since… I have a special gift involving Vanguard _since_ I was three" I said taking out my deck and the one with a beautiful color told me to sit down.

He told me that he was giving me the card back for the game and I agreed glad that _Blaster Blade_ is the only card I still have the gloss on so I can see it was said card. "Why did your sister forbid you? And how come you have a deck that you can't even see the cards in?" the one who was with this man asked me "I have a special gift for _Vanguard_ they were afraid that if I showed it around anyone I would be kidnapped again" I said before we started the game.

I put down a card in a raised position on the board I remember the feel of the card and knew it was the one I was looking for to, when he told me to imagine it I was able to see and I could see what he looked like to and he was shocked. "What the?" I heard someone ask from behind me so I turned around to see the others and I looked to my right to see a girl who I think was at the counter.

"Can we play now that I can see right now?" I asked and they were shocked again "of course" the brunet man said and I nodded. The scenery was still there as well as all of us and the board except it was split in half so it was easier to use it.

I was smiling when I looked at my cards since this is the first time I don't see them in black and white, I see them in color for the first time, he explained the rules while everyone else looked at the scenery around us. It was fun playing this game and becoming one of the creatures of _Cray_ , mainly because _Cray_ helps me see, I get everything from _Cray_ when it comes to sight and ability to play.

It was fun learning from Kai and at least a few of the surprised expressions went away from the shock of being on _Cray_ in this illusion, I wasn't surprised when he said that he would attack since I knew that wasn't possible. The rules he is teaching me right now are something that I learned with Emi but she didn't read all of them when I turned ten knowing that I would want to try to play after I asked if she would go with me so I could.

I rode _Little Sage Maron_ and called _Wingul_ to the rear guard when he asked me if I was going to attack, I added _Wingul's_ attack to _Maron's_ and looked for a drive trigger but didn't get one. He rode a _Dragon Knight_ after he asked if I was getting it and I nodded when he asked, he was treating me like a child while he was teaching or as if I was deaf and not blind.

He continued to explain and it was annoying me how much of a grade school teacher he's being, my family treats me like this all the time and I don't like it because it makes me feel like I did lose more than just my sight. I know I won't win against him but the least I can do is try and get the card back with what I show him, I know that at least has got to work.

I rode the _Knight of Silence_ and called _Maron_ and _Floagle_ to the rear guard, I looked at the damage zone and saw I dealt him one damage but despite my sight being back, if only so I can see the card, board, and scenery, I could tell he did it on purpose. "I already know I won't win after all playing is dangerous for me" I said and he seemed confused but continued anyway.

"Man your attacks hurt, no wonder they forbid me from playing" I said when I felt a bruise on my stomach and my arms, I was caught by two others before I hit the ground though. "I still like the game but I guess I can't use it if I get away with playing" I said and they were confused, I lifted up my shirt sleeves and showed them the burns I had, I had thought they were bruises but apparently not.

"What I have been using, my special ability is actually an agent doctors call _PSY Qualia_ , they say it helps blind people who have important work to still do in the world" I said seeming to anger Kai but he let it go for now. "I was thankful you gave me this card on the anniversary of my kidnapping Kai, the game is really fun even though I'll lose" I said when I drew _Blaster Blade_.

"So you're Aichi Sendou" he asked even though it wasn't a question since he knew it was me "of course Kai, and even though you meant to give me this card as a joke or not it meant a lot" I said and it surprised him that I said that. I rode _Blaster Blade_ and called him my avatar doing so since he is my avatar even if he gets taken from me.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this on my computer on June 23, 2016 at 12:20 A.M. I do hope you like this chapter, I do have another account this one just has stories that I wanted to put on here since I have too many story ideas on my other one. My profile just like my other has a list of stories I am going to write on this profile.**


	2. Odd Ending

**A/N: Hello, I'm surprised anyone likes this chapter so I am very thankful that you do.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Cardfight Vangaurd or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Two: Odd Ending

Aichi's POV

"I activate _Blaster Blade's_ ability to retire one of your rear guards" I said pointing to hopefully the right one glad that he did see that it was the right one. "Yes I was beat up that day, it was also the anniversary of the day I was taken from my family and experimented on" I said.

"My mom and sister were really thankful to you for doing that but before they could thank you you had moved and I think met one of my friends" I said confusing him. "Ren was his name, we shared the same hospital room because he also had _PSY Qualia_ to see" I said and he nodded seeming conflicted.

"I also managed to forget that I was bullied, my dad leaving to find me when I was three, him never coming back after that, and the fact that Ren couldn't control the _PSY Qualia_ and hurt me in the process, all while building a deck" I said making him mad for some reason. "Whether you still choose to bully people like Ren is your choice but the Kai I knew back then wouldn't mind me saying that the card made me happier instead of stronger" I said and saw that it did bother him.

I called the _Knight of Silence_ to the rear guard and had _Wingul_ support _Blaster Blade_ without saying anything else until he spoke. I was able to do a triple attack with my other creatures but I know he isn't trying and now I have a new goal to get him to try against me.

"As I said you're not the Kai who I met so long ago, Ren had changed me the day I met him to" I said when he told me his reasons which I was correct about. Kai rode _Dragonic Overlord_ which wasn't surprising because despite me not playing I still watched others play.

I knew he had something planned he just needed damage to activate an ability of _Dragonic Overlord's_ , he supported _Bar_ with _Monica_ before attacking but I guarded with _Stardust Trumpeter_. I had guarded again with _Knight of Silence_ when _Monica_ attacked, next he had _Dragonic Overlord_ attack _Knight of Silence_ which was odd.

For a while now his face was an ugly color which means his facial expression isn't one I'd want to see on him. "I'm not surprised, you're face isn't a nice color which means an emotion I'd hate on you is there" I said when he told me that _Dragonic Overlord's_ ability makes it so that he can stand back up when the rearguards are defeated.

What Morikawa was saying was something I'd wish I'd had, or at least the confidence to do something I put my mind to. When he got a _Critical Trigger_ I had drawn and got a _Heal Trigger_ surprising them.

I took a card from my damage zone without having to have been told by the girl at the counter who now seemed interested in what I was doing "I thought you never played?" the girl told me and I nodded. "I haven't but my sister used to read the rules to me, she never went through all of them though because as soon as I bought vanguard cards she thought I was going to play and knew there weren't any rule books on vanguard that I could read" I said and she I think nodded.

"I won't win I already know that, but I actually like playing the game" I said when Morikawa said I might win and the man from before agreed, I think his name was Taishi Miwa but I'm not sure. "I know I'll lose but Kai is still the one I admire even if he lies to himself" I said getting him to spare a glance at me before he looked away and closed his eyes again.

I attack but he blocked and I know he can block the next but I don't know how I know that, I attacked again knowing that he'll block and he did. I checked for a drive trigger and got one, I won but he wasn't trying and I didn't like that at all.

"I had wanted to get _Blaster Blade_ back fair and square but since Kai apparently wants me to have it that's fine to" I said before he left I went after them even though I said what I did. "Thanks Kai and sorry for what I said in the shop, you can forget it if you want" I said confusing Taishi but not getting anything out of Kai.

I was in school being asked to answer something I couldn't even read so I took a guess getting made fun of and getting called names but I didn't mind as long as I have the creatures from _Cray_. When the bell rang I took out my deck and got up the courage to ask Morikawa if I could play him, he said no so I decided to go to the park not listening to his stupid comments.

I was sitting on the steps near a pond and I only know it's a pond because of the railing and edges, the fall looks too short to need a railing. I listened to the kids talking about _Vanguard_ before I pictured my friend _Blaster Blade_ on _Cray_ and saw that Kai was there to which made me smile.

I walked into _Card Capitol_ wondering if I should see if there's anyone to play, when I walked in I saw that the girl at the counter was the only one in. I decided to sit down at the table Kai and I used to wait to hear that the only one in here asked me if I was waiting on someone.

"Yes and no, I want to learn how to play but I don't think you would want to, no one's here and I think Kai doesn't really want to see me at the moment for talking about Ren" I said before she said that Kai was here. When I looked up I saw that he was here and that he seemed happy this time around "hey, I was wanting someone to play so I came down here" I said when he said it was good to see me here.

Taishi said that I should play him before Morikawa said the same when he walked in before he looked shocked and scared about Kai being here. Taishi started laughing at his facial expressions which made me start laughing to.

Kai and Taishi were playing each other while I was playing Morikawa, I had always wanted to play and I think that playing Kai is something that will start making me happy. Hopefully my mom and sister will see that and I can continue playing but I don't want to get my hopes that high.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing on my computer at 3:21 P.M. on July 4, 2016.**

 **Because I finished writing Freedom Wings on my other Account the schedule is now changed to this story in other words I will be updating every Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday. I hope to see you then.**


	3. Sister's Realization

**A/N: Hello, I hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Vanguard or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Three: Sister's Realization

Aichi's POV

I was dreaming of the match between Kai and I when I heard my sister calling me, I woke up and her yelling had become louder than before. I was drinking from my blue dog cup when Emi said something that I felt bad for, because of this I apologized.

She told me to eat my breakfast so I spread what she put on the tray on the toast I think it was, it feels like that anyway.

I was getting my shoes on by the front door when I heard Emi calling my name "I'll see you when I get home" I said before leaving the house. Ever since the experiment I've had better hearing so I heard my sister talking to her friend when I was walking.

I turned the corner of the street when I crossed it stifling my laughter at Mai for her fear of bugs when they also crossed the street. I was glad that I was friends with the other two now so when they decided to have a race I ran with them also noting that my reflexes and speed have steadily gotten faster as well.

"I hope my sister doesn't hear you say that" I said when Morikawa put his arm over my shoulders and told me that he has other plans for me today. I heard her gasp when he said that and I knew she thought I was going to get bullied by them.

"You really want to fight me again that badly?" I asked and he put me in a head lock this time "that isn't what I meant and you know it" I said before Izaki said we have to get moving which Morikawa enthusiastically agreed with. We started moving to _Card Capital_ and I could tell that she didn't like the people I was hanging out with, I wonder how bad her imagination takes it even though Izaki _wants_ to fight Morikawa.

When I was about to start the game I could feel my sister's anger and confusion but I couldn't tell which was stronger, I stood up my _Vanguard_ regardless and started the game. I didn't imagine the game because if I did my sister and Shin would know about my ability and I can't let my sister know what my ability is.

I rode _Little Sage Maron_ knowing from Morikawa's facial color that he has all powerful cards which normally means for him all _Grade 3's_. I guarded with _Elaine_ when he tried to get _Bar_ to attack _Maron_.

I rode _Blaster Blade_ wincing at the tone my sister was using since I could hear the anger and worry underneath when she was talking to Shin. I had _Galatine_ attack _Bar_ before asking _Blaster Blade_ to attack him again before checking for a _Drive Trigger_ and not getting one.

"That is normally why you lose you know" I said when he said that he doesn't have any guard cards, which also means nothing below two or three _Grades_. He kept blaming evil spirits but that was really stupid, he played a tag team of _Bars_ not surprising me.

I guarded with _Floagal_ not mentioning that another _Grade 3_ won't help or that if he likes the _Grade 3s_ so much it's going to be a hard decision to pick which one he wants if he ever gets there. _Blaster Blade_ blocked the attack so now it was my turn, I asked _Galatine_ to attack _Bar_ and he did before I smiled at Morikawa who said he was going to make a big play.

I asked _Blaster Blade_ to attack _Bar_ again, he blocked but he miscalculated especially after he forgot to calculate the _Drive Trigger_ which was _Epona_ a _Critical Trigger_. It was already bad for him that he lost but the fact that I had no damage hurt him even more.

"You're not supposed to be playing this game Aichi" I heard Emi said but I could tell she wasn't really angry but I still stuttered when Shin asked my relationship with her. "Mom and I shouldn't have kept you from playing for twelve years" she told me making me smile at her when she picked up the cards from the Vanguard circle.

"You've changed a lot, will you play again so I can watch?" she asked me after Morikawa and Izaki asked me my relation with her as well "I'll even give you your deck back" she said and I looked to Morikawa who said he would. "Beat him" I heard her tell me and I nodded when she handed me my deck, this way there's never a reason for me to use that ability.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this on my computer at 4:32 P.M. on July 4, 2016.**

 **I hope you like this story and will continue reading, I hope to see you on Saturday.**


	4. Destiny's Ties

**A/N: Hello, I hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading though I am wondering why this story is cute I got two or three reviews saying so and it confuses me a little.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Vanguard or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Four: Destiny's Ties

Aichi's POV

I walked into the store hoping to see Kai but I didn't so I looked through my cards before Shin asked if something was wrong mentioning being stood up in the process. "That isn't it" I said flustered making all my cards fall on the floor making me pick them up "I was hoping to see one of my friends here, more specifically Kai but he isn't" I explained and he nodded.

"I want to fight Kai again because I know he was holding back the first time, I want to ask him if it's because I'm blind or because I'm new to the game" I told him and he nodded. He asked me if he could look at my deck and I nodded giving it to him "what's this gloss on the card?" he asked me and I blushed since I never get asked that often.

"My sister made a gloss to help me see what a card looks like since I can't use _PSY Qualia_ or else I'll take the damage that I receive during a game" I said and he nodded looking concerned. I asked if there was anything else since his color was changing and he told me to stop by here after school tomorrow and I nodded saying I will.

I was walking to the card shop with Izaki and Morikawa when Izaki asked me what I thought it was, I only shrugged since I only came because he asked me to. When Morikawa walked in he was frightened when Assista Cat jumped in front of him making him fall backwards.

He told me I'd have to have a card fight so I guessed it has to do with my creatures or just the deck. I wasn't really surprised when he said that Misaki will take his place beings he has to meet up with a shipment of cards.

"I hope I can learn more things from her" I said when he said he wasn't playing any tricks, he put a deck on the counter and told her she'd be fine which I bet she will be since she's been watching everyone here. We set up the game and I wondered what she was thinking about when I looked at my cards since I know this isn't really her first time, knowing the rules and all anyway.

We shuffled our decks and I could tell it's her first time handling cards, I asked her to cut my deck and we did before getting our decks back and placing them where they're supposed to go. I said imagine it and she did since I don't want my mom and sister worrying I didn't imagine the fight knowing I'll get some damage before she or I win.

She said she'd have the first move and I agreed, she rode The _Oracle Guardian Gemini_. I didn't like that they were saying she's visually new to the game because you can learn a lot just by watching.

I rode _Little Sage Maron_ calling _Wingul_ and _Floagal_ to the rear guard, supporting Wingul with _Floagal_ I asked him to attack _Guardian Gemini_ which went through because she didn't get a _Trigger_. I asked _Maron_ to attack him and checked for a _Drive Trigger_ getting a _Critical Trigger_ and she checked for a _Trigger_ getting a _Draw Trigger_ which allows the user to draw another card.

I figured that the _Draw Trigger_ can be quite useful beings it wouldn't be there if it wasn't, she got another _Draw Trigger_ before I heard Izaki talking about three damage on one turn being good. I know it is but I am wondering what she was thinking before the match started and when her strengths will show, even though it's also a weakness all the same.

It was awkward when Morikawa started shouting for me to lose and funny when his mouth was covered by Izaki and both of them promised her they would be. She rode the _Maiden of Libra_ and called two _Silent Toms_ , she said she was going to attack with _Silent Tom_ and I was going to try and guard when she said I couldn't guard with a _Grade 0_ so I took my hand off of her.

"Oww why'd I imagine that attack?" I asked myself in a mumbled feeling like I couldn't breathe for a second or two and feeling like I was shot in the heart which definitely hurt. I was laughing at them when Misaki said for Morikawa to get a life making them all step back and laugh nervously, it was funny.

I drew and got _Blaster Blade_ so I put him over _Maron_ , having him attack the _Silent Tom_ on my right side. I called _Galatine_ and _Floagal_ asking _Galatine_ to attack Libra but Misaki blocked it with _Oracle Guardian_ so I had asked _Floagal_ to support _Blaster Blade_ and asked him to attack not getting a _Trigger_.

Misaki however got a _Draw Trigger_ and I had asked _Wingul_ to attack the _Silent Tom_ on my left with the help of _Floagal_. My attack went through so I asked her a question "watching a game can be just as good as playing, can you make a play I can't win against?" I asked surprising them with my question but I wasn't disappointed either.

She rode _Amaterasu_ , a _Grade 3_ , and she use her ability which was really cool and I voiced what I had thought about the ability. She called out two _Wisemen_ and a _Gemini_ putting _Gemini_ on the back left side of me.

She had _Wiseman_ attack _Blaster Blade_ but I guarded with _Epona_ so she attacked with the other one who had the help of _Gemini_. I drew for a _Damage Trigger_ and got one but put it in my _Damage Zone_ since I know I can't use it.

She explained why she knows the rules making me smile "that's really cool but I still gain an effect from _Epona_ " I said not really knowing what exactly she has up her sleeves but knowing it will be cool when she tells me. In the end it was because when she had _Amaterasu_ attack _Blaster Blade_ she said all _Grade 3s_ have an ability called _Twin Drive_ which is really cool.

"I knew you had something but that's really cool" I said when she told me about _Amaterasu's_ other ability which I really like, she attacked and then it was over so I had _Wingul_ and _Floagal_ switch places on the board, retiring _Floagal_ and calling _Galatine_ to take her place. I had _Galatine_ attack her _Vanguard_ , I had _Blaster Blade_ attack with the help of _Floagal_ but Misaki blocked it with a creature who has the ability to cancel an attack if the user sends an _Oracle Guardian_ to the _Drop Zone_ , another cool ability.

I drew a card when her turn ended and had _Galatine_ attack _Amaterasu_ with the _Critical Trigger_ and support from _Wingul_ but she guarded it and I really liked playing against her. She called _Miracle Kid_ and _Coco_ after checking the top card of her deck, she explained that _Coco_ can also be used to check the top card and she did and she kept it.

She supported _Wiseman_ with _Miracle Kid_ having them attack _Blaster Blade_ before I guarded with _Epona_ , she did the same with the other _Wiseman_ and I did the same again with another _Epona_. "That's very cool Misaki" I told her when she explained to me her reason for checking the top card of her deck.

I lost but I figured I would "that was really fun Misaki" I told her with a smile when she beat me, I could tell her and the other were surprised. Shin asked me if I learned anything and I nodded "I already knew I had a lot to learn but finding out about _Draw Triggers_ , _Twin Drives_ , and the rest was really fun" I said and he nodded.

"I don't want to defeat Kai though, I just want to play him when he's actually trying" I told him which surprised him, I heard what Taishi said about _Vanguard_ and I know I have to tell them eventually and I will just not now. Getting my sight back is tied to _Vanguard_ and I want to see how all of this ties into my destiny, as soon as I fulfill it I'll be able to see again even if _PSY Qualia_ doesn't leave me after.

"Of course _Shop Manager_ " I said stifling a laugh behind my hand when Misaki said as long as I'm playing here he'll help me. I thanked him for the help and advice when he was scratching his head and wondered if I should tell Kai about it first since he is the one my destiny depends on.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this on my computer at 2:10 A.M. on July 5, 2016**

 **I'm glad you like this story and I really hope you continue reading, I'll see you on Tuesday.**


	5. Fighting Over Platonic Love

**A/N: Hello, I hope you like this chapter and will continue reading. Oh and to answer the review _Ultor_ made I don't normally write those kinds of pairing unless it's suggested so this isn't going to be one I'm so so sorry for that.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Vanguard or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Five: Fighting Over Platonic Love

Aichi's POV

I was at my desk thinking about trying to find a _Grade 3_ but I don't really know how to get one so the next morning I went to _Card Capital_ to ask just to see a crowd of people watching a _Vanguard_ fight. I was almost laughing at the scene when Misaki stood next to me sighing at their fight.

I saw the _Damage Zone_ and saw that he only had two damage, I asked him if he would have a card fight with me and he said no before explaining why. "I just started and you can't tell if someone's weak or strong by the way they look, or at least I think that's what you're basing it on anyway" I said before he made a sound of confusion.

Morikawa said he'd handle but I know he's only doing it for himself, what he said next proved it. I was laughing at their argument after Kamui won when Misaki asked if I was here to buy cards and I nodded.

I mentioned that I looked through a few packs and couldn't find any before Emi came in, Kamui talked to her for a little bit but he got ignored and she walked up to me. "Come on you said you'd help me study now come on" she told me and I nodded "I'll see you Misaki sorry for bothering you" I said when Emi started dragging me by the arm.

I headed to the shop after school the next day getting a _Booster Pack_ finally and asked Misaki if she can look through them for me and she nodded telling me that I got _Solitary Knight_ for a _Grade 3_ and I was happy when she gave me the cards "thank you sorry if I troubled you" I said and she said not to worry about it. "Will someone tell me what's in my face?" I asked before whatever it is popped loudly making me cover my ears.

When the bag was taken away I saw Kamui and his friends, he said he challenges me getting the tradition wrong before holding up his deck saying he's challenging me to a card fight. I asked why so he explained and I nodded accepting the challenge despite not really getting it since I don't date siblings.

I got a terrible hand so Kamui explained the _Redraw_ to me and I nodded thanking him when he also explained something Emi told me before, I redrew three cards and shuffled my deck before he redrew two cards. I rode _Little Sage Maron_ since he said he always prefers going second, I passed the turn over to him since I can't attack.

He rode _Shout_ and explained what happens when you ride a _Nova Grappler_ , he called the _Queen or Heart_ and _Shining Lady_ to the rear guard. He said why he likes going second and he's been sounding like a bully for a while now, he said he was going to attack and explained what happens when _Battle Razor_ is used as a support.

I guarded with _Weapons Dealer_ before he had _Shining Lady_ support _Shout_ to attack _Maron_ before I guarded with _Elaine_ and he checked for a _Drive Trigger_ not getting one. I got something in my eyes so I rubbed at it not liking that I saw that attack before he told me that because of an ability cost he has to shuffle the being into his deck before telling me to take my best shot.

I drew a card and rode _Blaster Blade_ calling _Wingul_ and the _Knight of Silence_ , having _Galatine_ attack _Shout_ without getting anything from Kamui I started the next attack. Checking for a _Drive Trigger_ , which I didn't get, I had _Blaster Blade_ attack Shout before Kamui drawed getting a _Stand Trigger_ which I wasn't worried about.

He rode _Hungry Dumpty_ , calling _King of Sword_ to the place that he moved _Queen of Heart_ back from while also calling _Tough Boy_ and _Brutal Jack_ as well. Morikawa didn't get the reason for having the card but I didn't comment because if there wasn't a point then it wouldn't be there in the first place.

I'm learning new things from this fight like to guard when needed not when you want to, _Redraw_ , and hand order, I'm glad I agreed to this fight even though I won't be able to see which way my new card will be facing when I put it down. He did a _Drive Trigger_ check and got a _Stand Trigger_ which is very cool even if I'll acquire more damage.

I shouldn't have imagined that because now I have a headache, I checked for a _Damage Trigger_ not getting one before again I imagined the attack from _Brutal Jack_ getting an even worse headache than before because of it. I checked for another _Damage Trigger_ again not getting anything before he commenced another attack

I was able to draw _Solitary Knight_ , I think anyway, and I was happy since I was just thinking about bringing out everything against him. I rode him and activated his ability twice having _Galatine_ attack _Hungry Dumpty_ which apparently he's going to guard against.

I didn't get any _Triggers_ though I'm not surprised, he did the same thing and got no _Triggers_ either before riding _Ashura_ , his attacks were not surprising since he had the same strategy as me the first time I started playing. I put my hand over my chest hating that I keep imagining his attacks, the next one was when I guarded as well as intercepted.

The next attack I guarded with _Galatine_ and _Starlight Unicorn_ but it didn't really work in the end because he stood up and had _Brutal Jack_ attack the _Vanguard_ "ow, why do I keep imagining your attacks?" I mumbled knowing my stomach has a burn or bruise. I checked for a _Damage Trigger_ getting none which means Kamui won, I laughed at Morikawa's threat and advice since he was right but I didn't play to win.

"You know you have to help me with that Emi" I told her and she sighed "you really need to tell your teachers that your blind Aichi" she told me making me wince. "You're blind?" Kamui asked me and I nodded I think surprising them but it was funny when they finally got that she was my sister and nothing more

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing on my computer at 3:29 A.M. on July 5, 2016.**

 **I hope you like this chapter and will continue reading, see you on Thursday.**


	6. A Doube Deck Fight

**A/N: Hello, I really hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Vanguard or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Six: A Double Deck Fight

Aichi's POV

I've learned a lot battling everyone and it was really fun every time even though I lost to Kamui. I think losing to him made me stronger that way.

Izaki and Morikawa were telling me about other card shops and that we were visiting another one besides _Card Capital_ which I don't mind but I don't think Shin will like it so much. 'I might be able to see Kai at one of them though but I shouldn't get my hopes up' I thought when I remembered that Kai goes to a variety of card shops.

I flinched at Morikawa's excitement since it was right in my ear and very loud "you're really excited huh?" I asked before he said yes and Izaki asked me if I was entering the card shop tournament. "No I don't think I should, I'll cheer you on though" I said raising my hands in a 'I surrender' pose since I don't really want to.

Morikawa and Izaki both had conflicting responses to my answer and I feel bad for Izaki because that wasn't very nice of Morikawa to do that. I heard a voice when we were in the mall and looked to my right to see a hallway that I think is connected to a card shop at the end so I told them.

Izaki said it was creepy and I can't blame him for it but I think I'm supposed to come here for some reason, I don't know why though. I was pushed by Morikawa to go first and I didn't disapprove since it seems he's scared as well he's just not showing his fear verbally or physically like Izaki.

I called out to see if anyone was here but didn't see any aura or anything before Izaki had pulled my arm and pointed at a card that I couldn't see which annoyed me but I didn't say anything. I was being pulled by Izaki every time he went to look at a card before I saw someone out of the corner of my eye, she seems to be someone important but I think that's it.

For some reason she got really close so I said 'hi' hoping she'd back away and thankfully she did since I don't exactly like girls that close to me. I kept walking when I heard Izaki and Morikawa flinch and a light come on but I couldn't tell if it was bright or not.

"Guys what's that?" I asked when I saw a large object and they said it was a _Vanguard_ fight stage which would be cool if I could actually see it. I walked over to the other side and wasn't really surprised that he would ask me if there was a switch when I can't see if there was one.

I ran my hand over the mat and heard something but I don't know what before I heard an electronic voice ask me to place my deck so I did not sure if I placed it in the right spot. I then heard someone tell Morikawa to move and I wasn't surprised since I think I know how this object is started but I'm not entirely sure.

"Aichi Sendou and I don't think there's a problem with that but I'm not that good Kourin" I said and she just started the match like I didn't say anything. She said my name was weird and asked if I've been in any contests so I told her I haven't but not why I'm not doing so, most tournaments will check your deck and I don't think I'll be able to compete in any if I have the gloss on my cards.

I shuffled my deck glad that I can try out the stand but unsure how I'll actually like using it if I can't see what makes this stage so cool. "Guys what's on the stand?" I asked since I heard a noise but can't really see anything happening "what are you talking about?" I heard Kourin ask and I nodded.

"I'm blind but am still able to play because of a gloss my sister made that allows me to see my cards" I said before she rode _Flash Shield_ before it was my turn so I drew and rode the same card she did. I don't think I should mention anything more than what I did about my sight since I don't really trust the two in the room yet.

"It's good to fight another player who uses the same deck, I've never don't it yet and it seems fun so far" I said and she just said it was a small world for some reason and I don't get why that is either, ever since I walked in here I don't get a lot of things about the people and it's odd. I put _Star Light Unicorn_ on the left and asked him so support _Flash Shield_ before I used _Gancelot's_ in-hand skill shuffling him into the deck and pulled out _Blaster Blade_.

I had _Unicorn_ attack _Flash Shield_ but it didn't work that well because Kourin got a _Critical Trigger_ before I asked _Flash Shield_ to attack her _Vanguard_ before checking for a _Trigger_ which I didn't get. I told her it was her turn and she rode _Tristen_ before calling _Floagal_ and _Star Light_ and supporting _Tristen_ with _Star Light_ to attack.

I activated the _Critical Trigger_ that was in the _Damage Zone_ before she attacked with _Tristen_ who had the support of _Floagal_ which gave me two damage which I don't really care about. "I can't spot it because I can't see Kourin so that's sort of impossible for me I'm just glad I get to battle someone who has the same deck" I said and that confused her.

"I did make some mistakes though, patience is a virtue but you can't rush things either" I said when she asked how long I was going to make her wait, I don't really like people like her but I can tell she's also a good person on the inside to. I rode _Blaster Blade_ glad that I can bring him out but it's not what I'm going to focus on.

I called _Wingul_ before moving _Star Light_ back having _Galatine_ in his place before having _Star Light_ support _Galatine_ and having him attack the _Vanguard_ but she blocked the attack with _Epona_. I supported _Blaster Blade_ with _Wingul_ and asked him to attack her _Vanguard_ checking for a _Drive Trigger_ but getting none which was the same with Kourin.

She said I was good for a rookie which I was happy about since I didn't think I was that good, she rode _Crimson Butterfly Bridget_ before calling another one and moving _Star Light_ back to make room for _Tristen_. I guarded against the rearguard with _Epona_ which wasn't very fun since even though I wasn't imagining it it hurt and I again don't know why.

She was able to raise _Bridget's_ power by 5,000 because of the drawing of a _Grade 3_ in a _Twin Drive_ but because of the _Critical Trigger_ later she had added the 5,000 from the _Trigger_ to _Tristen_. I got four damage from that but I don't really mind, I'm just wondering why this fight stage worked for me and not Morikawa, it seems to be selective in the players who use it which I don't get how it could be.

She had _Tristen_ attack making it so I had five damage but I saw there was a _Heal Trigger_ so I activated it before hearing Kourin say I have good luck which really isn't true. I stood and drew looking through my hand and decided guarding wasn't really something I wanted to do again so I rode _Solitary Knight_ activating his ability twice and calling _Maron_ and _Flash Shield_ as rearguards.

I had _Galatine_ attack with help from _Star Light_ before she guarded with _Epona_ I had asked _Maron_ to attack after with help from _Flash Shield_ before she guarded with _Wingul_. I went to check for _Drive Triggers_ not really surprised that I didn't get what I had hoped for because this is just a game right now and later it will be for real.

She got a _Heal Trigger_ on the third check which didn't surprise me since she seems to also have _PSY Qualia_ from what I can tell which is why until they find out I have _PSY Qualia_ I'm not going to tell them. I guarded her first attack but not her second because I didn't want to, this isn't life or death and because of that I'm not going to be upset if or when I lose.

"Thanks for the battle it was really fun though I do still have a lot to learn" I said before she noticed my hand "it isn't life or death so I don't think winning or losing right now is that big of a deal" I said and she seemed shocked before the person I saw a trail for when I walked in revealed herself. She ended up giving me a card "what card is this?" I asked and she told me it was _King of Knights Alfred_ which I was surprised she was giving to me.

"Are you sure?" I asked and she nodded saying it was a souvenir for visiting the shop before Kourin told me that I had to enter tournaments and get better before she fights me again. I wasn't surprised that the next day Morikawa said the shop the girls were in wasn't there, I don't think it appears for just anyone for some reason.

I explained to Shin what the shop was like and where it was located before I heard Morikawa sobbing and talking very loud about him being nothing without Kourin or something like which really isn't true.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 7:42 P.M. on July 10, 2016.**

 **I hope you like this chapter and will continue reading, see you on Saturday.**


	7. Sneaking Soul Blast

**A/N: Hello, I hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Vanguard or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Seven: Sneaking Soul Blast

Aichi's POV

It was funny how Morikawa always reacts to Kamui since he doesn't have to get so mad, if he wants to beat him so badly he'd try to fix what's wrong with his deck or style instead. What Misaki said when the two were going to fight was scary and her aura changed to an ugly and angry color so I'm not surprised they were uneasy when she threatened them.

I mentioned to Taishi that I was hoping Kai was around when he asked if I was a fan of his "he's a good player and I want to have a _Cardfight_ against him again… plus I kinda need to get stronger than him for later" I said but the last part was mumbled so no one heard me say it. Morikawa said I should have a _Cardfight_ with him but I don't think that will happen because he started an argument with Kamui again making Misaki mad.

I was uneasy when she said that because I don't want an ambulance being called because my sister and mother might think it was me who was hurt or think this place is too dangerous for me to come to anymore. We were kicked out not long after because of them fighting and Morikawa blamed it on me and Taishi which isn't true.

We separated and found that we might live in the same neighborhood which would be really cool before I saw Kai and apparently so did Taishi. Taishi was talking about how Kai was and is right now which I can get because I still sometimes talk to Ren and he sounds off.

'I guess seeing someone give control to _PSY Qualia_ is really hard when you're friends with that person' I thought before I heard Kamui say we should follow him which I don't want to do. "Aichi can follow him even if we lose him" Taishi said and I didn't like that he told Kamui that but I was glad we didn't have to use my tracking ability I got from _PSY Qualia_.

I can tell that Kai knows we're following him so I said we should stop but Kamui said if I was his friend I should know where he lives "but I'm not his friend and even if I was it isn't right to invade someone's personal life" I said but Kamui wasn't even listening. "Sorry about this Kai it's my fault" I said but he was looking at the others and not me "I heard what you guys were saying and Aichi is right you shouldn't invade someone's personal life" he said and I was shocked but didn't say anything.

"Can we _Cardfight_ Kai and if I can somehow beat you you tell Miwa more about you" I said but he said I was weak and I'm not really surprised that he said it, he wants to get stronger to help Ren which can't really happen if he fights weaker opponents. Kamui on the other hand didn't like his attitude and called him out on it accidently saying 'chimp' instead of 'chump' which was funny, I wish I could be friends with him and not just because he likes my sister.

In the end they did end up fighting but I think Kamui will lose otherwise Kai wouldn't be so adamant with the fact that he's the only one who can beat Ren. They set the _Vanguard_ and Kamui rode Shout which wasn't surprising since he always seems to ride _Shout_ over _Battle Razor_.

After dropping and drawing two cards Kamui got the _Grade_ he was looking for but Kai didn't think Kamui was going to last long enough to use his forces before riding _Embodiment of Armor Bar_. He also called another _Bar_ to the front right before having both of them taking turns with attacking and Kamui didn't guard on either getting no _Triggers_ and it was the same for Kai.

Kamui rode _Brutal Jack_ which again was not surprising since I think he did that last time to before he called _Tough Boy_ to the front left and _Battle Razor_ to the front right and activating _Brutal Jack's_ ability. I counted the attack power in my head while I took a step forward to see the game a little better, where the cards are anyway.

Before Kamui was able to finish the attack on his turn after Kai drew a _Draw Trigger_ Kai guard with _Lizard Soldier_ which I was glad for otherwise I can't tell Ren that Kai's getting stronger. Kai rode _Dragon Knight_ before calling the _Embodiment of Spear_ behind the _Vanguard_ and activating _Dragon Knight's_ skill which was really cool since he was able to ride a _Grade 3_.

Kai called the _Flame of Hope_ , _Dragon Knight Nehalem_ , and _Wyvern Guard_ to the rearguard's position before the _Flame of Hope_ supported the _Vanguard_ in an attack against Kamui's _Vanguard_. Kai was able to get a _Heal Trigger_ on the second draw of _Twin Drive_ which was really good for him in my opinion and his as well apparently.

Kai had _Nehalem_ attack _Brutal Jack_ before he decided to ride _Mr. Invincible_ which was an odd choice so I asked about it and Misaki answered for me so I got why before hearing Kamui activate his skill which was a good one in my opinion. Kamui called the _King of Sword_ in the place of _Battle Razor_ dismissing _Battle Razor_ in the process.

He called a second _King of Sword_ in the place _Tough Boy_ used to be before Kamui moved him back so he could support that one with _Tough Boy_ for an attack on the _Vanguard_. Kai didn't guard and Kamui used _Twin Drive_ getting a _Critical Trigger_ which I feel isn't a good move on his part.

The _Critical_ was given to the _Vanguard_ for both Kai and Kamui which doesn't surprise me but they had different targets for the 5,000 attack because Kai had his _Vanguard_ take that as well. Kamui had _Shout_ support the other _King of Sword_ but Kai guarded so the attack won't go through, Kamui and his gang were happy about getting Kai to four damage but Kai said what I thought.

He rode _Vortex Dragon_ before putting the top card of his deck into _Vortex's Soul Stack_ and having _Nehalem_ attack _Mr. Invincible_ but it was guarded with _Rain Girl Clara_. It didn't last long though because _Vortex_ was used next and from what I could tell he was in bad conditions with two cards in hand and four damage with the threat of a _Critical Trigger_.

Kamui chose to intercept with the right _King of Sword_ and guarding with _Shining Lady_ which in the end was a good move sine on the second check Kai got a _Critical Trigger_. When Kai was explaining something I could understand why Kamui got mad at him before he added to the _Soul Stack_ and played _Brutal Jack_ where the intercepted _King of Sword_ came from.

 _Shout_ supported _Brutal Jack_ so _Jack_ could attack _Vortex Dragon_ which Kai didn't guard against which had Kai getting a _Draw Trigger_ , I know Kai isn't going to lose otherwise I don't think Ren will even agree to fighting him. Kamui had _Tough Boy_ support _King of Sword_ in an attack towards _Vortex_ but Kai guarded with _Embodiment of Spear_.

"They're both really good" I said when Kai defended all of the attacks which was really cool before Kai put the top card of his deck into the _Soul Stack_ again and called _Nehalem_ to the front right and _Wyvern Strike_ behind _Nehalem_. Kamui guessed wrong which I'm not surprised either since I think that means a _Soul Blast_ with eight cards in the _Soul_.

 _Burning Breath of the Vortex, Cataclysm_ I think it's called and Taishi proved it by telling me what it was called. It was a good attack and what came after left Kamui with no way of defending against it.

The second check for a _Damage Trigger_ also came up empty so that means that Kamui lost which his friends didn't like so much and neither did Kamui. When Kamui tried asking for a rematch he was denied before Kai was about to walk out though I said his name getting his attention.

"Of course but you might see me around because I will fight you again and that's a promise" I said knowing that I will whether it's only for my destiny or if it's before that time even comes. I heard what Misaki said and I agree since it's true before I got a text from Ren 'how's Kai still mad at me?' it said but I didn't text back wanting to see if he was going to be childish right now or not.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished at 9:26 P.M. on July 10, 2016.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and story and that you continue reading, I'll see you on Tuesday.**


	8. King's Title

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading. I do have a question though, do any of you know of a movie where a creature is smuggled onto a cargo ship and no one knows about what it is until it's freed? I don't remember what it's called and I don't remember what the creature is but I think it's a Chupacabra but again I'm unsure. I've been trying to find the movie for years and I still can't find it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Vanguard or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Eight: King's Title

Aichi's POV

I couldn't read what Morikawa was handing out to me for some reason so Izaki had to tell me but I don't think Morikawa noticed his mistake of me not being able to see. I wasn't sure when the deadline was so I asked Izaki who said it was tomorrow afternoon before taking it out of my hands "Kourin said if I wanted to play against her again I have to enter contests Izaki" I said and he seemed surprised but excited at the same time.

I was laying on the couch when I saw the paper that Izaki gave me even though I wasn't really sure if I wanted to enter or not so I picked it up even though I can't read it. Emi came by and decided to bring me down even more about there being strong players and me not having a chance since I just started.

I was at my desk after I ate dinner before I looked through my deck picking out the _King of Knights_ that Suiko gave me at _Card Shop PSY_ not very long ago. I texted Ren and asked him about it and he told me to go ahead since I won't know unless I try so I decided to enter.

When I reached _Card Capital_ however I saw all the kids there that were saying it was going to be really hard before I decided I probably shouldn't, Shin came up to me and asked if I was going to enter. "Ren told me I should but I don't really think I will" I said not hearing the door open before Kai asked about Ren "yeah he and I text a lot but he rarely calls me" I said before he gave Shin the form that he signed.

"Are you going to sign up?" Taishi asked me and I nodded deciding to take Ren's advice to heart like I used to and sometimes still do. I handed in the application at the same time someone else did and asked how we were going to see who would get the last spot before he asked me something really stupid.

Shin said that arguing would get us nowhere but I wasn't even arguing I only asked a question, in the end it was a battle for the last spot which I don't mind since I still get to fight even if I lose the match. "It's fine for me" I said before I got a text from Ren so I took out my phone and put it on the stand tapping in morse code for my phone to send the text, it's supposed to say I'm having a battle right now to figure it out but I'm not sure if it worked.

I picked my card before the man in front of me asked what I was doing with my phone "I was texting Ren, since I can't see I tap the text in Morse code so it sends the message for me and it's the same when I receive a text" I said before the game commenced. "You have a _Mage Colony_ deck?" I asked when I saw that colors of the deck, this deck has a greenish yellow aura so I can tell what kind of deck it is by that.

"I thought you said you're blind" he told me and I could tell he thought this was going to be an easy match because of that disability. "Let's just play and just so you know just because I'm blind doesn't mean I can't play" I said and he only shrugged.

I moved _Barkgal_ to the left back area after I rode _Wingul_ before hearing Shin's explanation for the move to the kids who asked about the ability. I used _Barkgal's_ skill to look for _Floagal_ in my deck before placing her down in the rear guard behind Wingul.

I wasn't really surprised that he mixes clan's but I asked anyway, I figured he was a sadist from telling me that he was going to enjoy it when I lost. I got a text from Ren saying to do my best which made me smile and tap back that I will before focusing back on the game in front of me.

He had _Embodiment of Armor_ attack _Wingul_ and I checked for a _Damage Trigger_ not getting one but I wasn't surprised or upset about it. He had _Phantom Black_ attack _Wingul_ not getting a _Drive Trigger_ and I checked for a _Damage Trigger_ not getting one either.

I drew a card remembering Ren's words and I decided that I would just try my best and hopefully that's enough to win against him, I'll also believe in my deck to because I wouldn't be fighting here if it wasn't for them. I rode _Blaster Blade_ and called _Galatine_ to the front left and _Little Sage Maron_ to the front right having _Barkgal_ support Galatine in an attack against _Phantom Black_.

I asked _Floagal_ to support _Blaster Blade_ in an attack against the _Vanguard_ again before checking for a _Drive Trigger_ and not getting one. The last attack for this turn is _Maron_ attacking the _Vanguard_ but he guarded with _Lizard Soldier_ not really surprising me.

He really is a sadist saying that beating me is going to be a lot better knowing that I'm not as weak as he first thought proved most of it. He rode _Bloody Hercules_ and calling another to his front right and moving Bar to the back and putting _Karma Queen_ in the place he last occupied.

"Not surprising" I said when he told me that _Galatine_ wasn't able to stand up in the next turn, along with the advances in my vision and being able to make card effects real I can also talk to and learn from the cards. He told me why he likes the clan and that it was because of the binding that he does, he had the front right _Bloody Hercules_ attack but I guarded with _Maron_.

We kept not getting any _Triggers_ which is odd either that or none of us have good luck in the game alone. I liked how I placed my units and from what I hear Kai telling Taishi I can tell he does to.

I saw the card Suiko gave me and asked him if he would lend me his strength in this match before I placed him on the _Vanguard_ circle causing a slight ruckus from the spectators when I called him. I moved _Maron_ back before calling _Gancelot_ to where _Maron_ was before I had _Alfred_ go into battle against the _Vanguard_ and checking the _Twin Drive_ finally getting a _Trigger_ on the second check.

It came at the right moment since I needed a _Critical Trigger_ , I had Alfred take the _Critical_ and _Gancelot_ the power boost from the _Trigger_. _Alfred_ however gained an extra 10,000 from the rearguards that are called upon in the battle which was one reason I didn't have the power go to him as well.

He drew a _Critical Trigger_ and had all effects go to his _Vanguard_ so I asked _Maron_ to support _Gancelot_ in an attack against the _Vanguard_ which was guarded before he rode _Spider_ (1 ). He used the _Spider's_ ability to web _Galatine_ again and like usual I wasn't surprised since that's their trademark on _Cray_ , webbing enemies.

He called two _Phantom Blacks_ to the middle back and right back rearguard before supporting Hercules with the _Phantom Black_ behind him to attack my _Vanguard_ but I had _Future Knight Lue_ guard against the onslaught. The next attack I also guarded with _Flash Shield_ and dropping _Wingul_ to completely protect him from harm.

I guarded the next attack with _Epona_ making him mad before I got a text from Ren again asking if I won yet which I tapped back saying that the game isn't over yet. I retired _Galatine_ to take away the effect of _Spider_ form before by calling Wingul to battle which worked and apparently angered the man I was battling.

I asked _Maron_ to support _Gancelot_ in an attack against _Spider_ but was guarded and intercepted but I wonder why he intercepted. I asked _Barkgal_ support _Wingul_ in an attack against the _Vanguard_ which wasn't guarded.

I called final attack asking them to lend their strength to _Alfred_ and they did giving him 20,000 attack points and attacked his _Vanguard_ winning the fight since I don't think he could've guarded. I was surprised I won and even more surprised that the man I was battling against with the others congratulated me and telling me that I had an 85% chance of winning the whole thing.

I left to ask Kai and Taishi what they thought and as usual Kai was cold but Taishi said I did great which I was glad about before Ren texted asking me how I did. I tapped my phone telling him that I won and that the man I was fighting against said I had an 85% chance of winning.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 11:01 A.M. on July 11, 2016.**

 **1) I don't know what it's actually called but I don't think I can type the word that it sounds like the name contains so I'm just saying Spider.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading, see you on Thursday.**


	9. A Nervous Match

**A/N: Hello, I hope you like this story and chapter and will continue reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Vanguard or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Nine: A Nervous Match

Aichi's POV

I woke up early on the day of the tournament thanking Ren for waking me up with a text about the tournament, even though I don't need the window opened to see in my room I still want to open it. I looked over and saw my deck and the flyer for the tournament before going down stairs to practice for a little bit since Ren said I might need to later.

I saw my sister who was surprised to see that I was up so early before she went to the kitchen and I continued practicing before she came back in and I saw that she had food so I cleared away my cards. 'Be sure to win' I felt my phone vibrate before I tapped back saying that I'll try before I put my deck back in its case.

I was in front of the store when I saw Kamui and his friends who asked me where my sister was, even though he didn't say her name I knew he meant Emi. He pushed me inside and saw our history teacher but he was in a costume for some reason which confused me.

I didn't like how everyone was staring at me and it wasn't a fun memory that popped up when other people were staring at me so I felt sick when I remembered it. I heard Emi behind me so I turned around and she told me that I forgot a lunch so she brought one for me before Kamui took her away to talk to her.

When he told me that she was the prettiest girl here I got a text from Ren asking if my crush was there yet making me trip which worried Kamui and made Morikawa ask if I was wound up. "I guess you can say that crowds don't bring good memories for me but what made me trip was what Ren texted" I said still on the floor before the door opened revealing Kai and Taishi.

I tapped my phone saying he just arrived before I got up saying hi to Kai and Taishi but Kai ignored me like always 'he keeps ignoring me though because he's focused on bringing you back to your senses' I tapped after Kai ignored my greeting. I didn't like when Morikawa said that Shin was missing something since I don't think he is, then again I can't read the rules of the tournament if there even was any to begin with.

'Don't let it bother you so much, anyways good luck in the tournament and don't be so nervous' Ren texted me and I sighed tapping that he shouldn't be speaking when he's the one who told me to enter. What Shin said about the microphone was funny almost making me laugh and release tension in my shoulders, before he explained what the board was for.

He had to bribe Assista cat to take down the paper which was funny to watch as well but I couldn't tell if I was on there "Kamui can you tell me which block I'm in?" I asked him and he nodded. "You're in _Block A_ Aichi" Kamui told me and I asked which one Kai was in and he told me it was _Block D_ which was the furthest from me.

"So who am I fighting?" I asked before Izaki said it was him who I was going to fight against which I don't mind since I don't think he'll believe beating me will be easy with me being blind. 'Who are you fighting?' I felt my phone say which was from Ren because he's the only contact I have 'Izaki, I don't think I'll be able to fight Kai anytime soon' I tapped which made me sad but I was happy at the same time.

I don't like this because unlike all the other times this feels really different and I don't really like it, we were given instructions which we followed easily when given by Shin. 'Play like normal you're not in the lab' Ren texted me and I smiled before I dropped the cards and so did Izaki "Aichi forget the past already and fight" Emi told me making me flinch slightly since I seem to be worrying her.

"I really don't like tournaments" I said when I flipped my _Vanguard_ "why is that?" Izaki asked me before he told me I was going first. "I was forced to play in tournaments with other kids when I was taken to a lab and I guess I still don't like them" I said and he seemed to understand.

I ended my turn with having _Wingul_ as the _Vanguard_ and _Barkgal_ as the back left rearguard before Izaki rode the _Winged Dragon_ before attacking _Wingul_. I drew and got _Galatine_ and I wondered why I can't get to how I was before when I play.

I used to be able to ignore the observations of people looking at what I'm doing so I don't feel like I'm being recorded but I can't right now and I don't like it in the least. I texted Ren that before I tried to have _Galatine_ attack Izaki's _Vanguard_ which didn't work that well but u did get a _Stand Trigger_.

'Then focus solely on the game and nothing else' Ren texted and I smiled since that's what I'm trying to do but it's somewhat hard at the same time 'I'm trying' I texted him knowing he'll say that trying isn't good enough or something like that. I had Maron attack _Winged Dragon_ before Ren texted me something that made me jump "what's wrong Aichi?" I heard Izaki asked making me look at him.

"Nothing Ren texted me and I'm getting somewhat annoyed with the texts" I said before he rode _Assault Dragon_ and called another one to the front right rearguard. 'There's bound to be someone who's nervous as well Aichi just remember that' Ren texted when Izaki made a mistake which made me realize he's nervous as well, even if it is for a different reason than me.

I guarded the attack with _Epona_ before I rode the _King of Knights Alfred_ texting Ren that I'm fine now before calling _Galatine_ to the front rearguard and _Elaine_ to the back rearguard behind _Galatine_. I asked her to support _Galatine_ in an attack against the _Vanguard_ but it was blocked by _Embodiment of Spear_ before I asked _Alfred_ to attack but checked for a _Drive Trigger_ before then.

The attack hit before I asked _Maron_ to attack his _Vanguard_ with the help of _Floagal_ before I told him why I wasn't so nervous anymore. "I'm not there and I need to get over it, as soon as I saw how nervous you were I realized I'm playing my favorite game with a friend and nothing more" I said hoping that cheers him up as well.

Izaki rode the _Tyrant Death Rex_ before calling _Wyvern Guard_ to the front right, _Winged Dragon_ to the back right, and _Dragon Dancer_ to the back left before attacking _Alfred_ with _Wyvern Guard_ supported by _Winged Dragon_. I guarded with _Maron_ before he had _Death Rex_ attack _Alfred_ getting a _Critical Trigger_ with the _Twin Check_ which made me smile.

I didn't get any _Triggers_ when _Alfred_ was attacked before Izaki used the ability of _Winged Dragon_ to put him back in Izaki's hand after being dropped because of the attack on _Alfred_. Izaki supported _Assault Dragon_ with _Dragon Dancer Monica_ to attack _Alfred_ but I defended with _Future Knight Lue_ before switching the places of _Maron_ and _Floagal_ before retiring _Floagal_ to call _Gancelot_.

I asked _Elaine_ to support _Galatine_ in an attack against _Death Rex_ but Izaki guarded with _Winged Dragon_ and intercepted with _Assault Dragon_ making _Galatine's_ attack half of what _Death Rex_ 's is. I asked Alfred to attack _Death Rex_ and ended up getting a _Critical Trigger_ , from Izaki's face I'm guessing he wasn't planning to guard.

I got another one as well and I'm guessing he doesn't like that though I am surprised that I got a _Critical Trigger_ on both checks. When he searched for _Damage Triggers_ he didn't get any making me the winner of the game before Ren asked if I won yet, for some reason his timing is almost always perfect with few mistakes.

I wasn't sure whether to laugh or not do anything when Morikawa complained about not doing a victory performance which was odd in my opinion since if he wants to win he should see what's wrong with his deck but it's kind of obvious what is. I wasn't really surprised that she was nervous but not being able to recognize a color that goes with the emotion is hard, I guess it was the carrot orange since that's the one she seems to be trying to hide but it just came to the surface.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 6:24 P.M. on July 11, 2016. Before I finished writing this I actually fell asleep at 12 P.M. because I didn't get any sleep before writing this. By the way if you're wondering where I got the colors it was Do 2 Learn emotions color wheel, I only searched what is the color for nervous though.**

 **I do hope you like this story and will continue reading, see you on Saturday.**


	10. Drop Zone Mania

**A/N: Hello, I hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Vanguard or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Ten: Drop Zone Mania

Aichi's POV

Kamui and Kai won their matches easily and I saw that before Kai won his Kamui tried to tell Emi how he felt about her but it either wasn't loud enough to reach her or she didn't understand. 'You won my heart' is kind of vague after all, I was looking at the chart on the wall displaying the match orders even though I couldn't see them before Izaki asked to me look at this match.

"Sorry I didn't mean it that way" he told me making me laugh before I walked up to him saying it was fine because it didn't offend me in any way. He apparently wanted me to watch our teachers match which I didn't mind except it was kind of funny in a way when he said that his opponent shouldn't fight a ninja.

Izaki asked if he was something and I nodded before we both heard Morikawa say he was awesome which shocked Izaki before the match was over with our teacher being the winner. The kid said that he was an embarrassment to all adults and that he lost because he couldn't concentrate, all he really had to do was only look at the field and the costume wouldn't have made a difference.

I felt bad for our teacher when he was called a 'freak of nature' just because he dresses us in public, I know a few people who dress up in public and they're not laughed at or called a freak of nature. Our teacher fell on his knees and said under his breath that he paid his rent which apparently got to him when the kid said his parents shouldn't have let him out of the basement earlier.

"This tournament attracts some mean people" I said with a frown before Misaki stood next to me "yeah this man comes here every six months dressed as a ninja when he enters these tournaments and no one knows who he is because of the mask" she told me and I nodded. I asked why he wears a mask and was startled when Morikawa spoke up really loud in my ear saying something really stupid but I agreed with it to stop him from looking at me with an angry color.

'Protecting your loved ones is something people do in the movies not in real life so that sounds odd' I thought before Shin showed up saying that the results from _Round 1_ are in which means I'll be facing someone pretty soon. "Who am I up against Izaki?" I asked him when he told me to look at the match up "you're up against Ninja Master M. sorry Aichi" he told me scratching the back of his head and his color showed he was embarrassed which I can understand.

I looked to where our teacher was before and saw that he was gone before I asked where he went and Misaki pointed to a rectangle on a wall that Assista cat walked up to. The sheet fell and our teacher crouched down asking if Assista cat was also a ninja to which he just meowed.

I was talking with Izaki and Morikawa when Ninja Master M. tapped me on the shoulder so I turned around to see his outstretched hand when he greeted me and I shook it. "It's a pleasure Ninja Master M." I said not bothering to ask who he was since I see no need to or with the fact he knew my name without asking me first for his cover not to be blown.

"Mr. Mark I can tell it's you you know" I said and he denied it but Izaki could tell as soon as I said the name making him look at me when he kept trying to deny it. Shin was testing the microphone again getting our attention before he called the winners of _Round 1_ to the front before Mr. Mark tried to use a _Smoke Bomb_ but he knows he can't use it indoors so it wasn't that impressive.

Morikawa said Ninja Master M. is a ninja and a gentleman and I won't disagree with the second one but I do disagree with the first but only barely. I was standing in front of the board with Kai to my left and Misaki to my right which wasn't entirely comfortable because I was surrounded by people but I was glad I was standing next to Kai.

Apparently the four winners of the next match will go on to be the representatives for their block in the tournament finals but I feel like there's something else to. Apparently there will also be a draw to decide the pairings once the finalists are decided which means I could get picked to go against Kai and see if I've gotten any stronger.

I was looking at Kai when I heard my name being called 'are you starting your match soon?' I felt my phone vibrate, it was from Ren again. 'Yeah and don't scare me like that' I tapped back when I said 'thank you for the introduction' before Ninja Master M. was then introduced as a mystery fighter.

The kids surrounding Mr. Mark were laughing at him when he said 'off to battle' which made me smile as well because I would think that he chose that outfit because many kids like ninjas. Shin introduced Kai as someone who just moved back and was making a big impact in such a short time which Kai didn't respond to and I'm not really surprised by that.

Shin then introduced Kazuki Inaba who turned to look at me and said what's up "I watched all the tournaments you had here it was really cool by the way" I said and he nodded looking glad that he had a fan. I looked at Kai after he said that and he told me to pay attention to my own fights and I nodded before he said he can take Kazuki no problem which instigated a new fight.

I got a text from Ren when the fight started and he said 'sorry buddy but is Kai going to watch?' is what he asked when I heard Kazuki say that Kai is only a stepping stone to his fourth win. 'No he's going against someone later and I don't think he'd want to anyway' I tapped back and I know Kai and Misaki along with Shin and Izaki noticed but they seemed to want to ignore it.

Shin said that was the spirit that he's looking for before he told us to take our positions and we did. I was mixing up my deck when Ren texted me 'he's just being a stick in the mud he doesn't know you that well yet and I'm sure when he gets to know you he'll fall' he texted me and I almost dropped my cards.

"You're absent-minded" Mr. Mark told me and I apologized telling Ren that that isn't funny and not to say that about Kai again before I resumed shuffling the cards. He told me we both have big roles to play in this battle and I nodded "yeah I know, I wouldn't be able to see even though I'm blind if there wasn't" I said not really regretting saying that because I don't think any of the scientists are here.

He told me to battle me with honor but he looked a little startled with the light yellow color in his eyes. I heard Shin commence the second round when Ren texted me back 'sorry Aichi good luck' he told me and I tapped back a thank you before I stood up _Barkgal_ and he stood up _Stealth Beast_ _Hagakure_.

Mr. Mark drew a card and said to check out this trick before he called it _Ninja Body Replacement_ which is just riding a creature, in this care _Stealth Dragon Dreadmaster_. Which was a cool name before I drew a card and rode Wingul moving _Barkgal_ to rearguard and calling _Little Sage Maron_ to the front left rearguard position.

I had _Maron_ attack _Stealth Dragon_ before supporting _Wingul_ with _Barkgal_ to attack the _Vanguard_ , checking for a _Drive Trigger_ which I didn't get but that's fine. Mr. Mark checked for a _Damage Trigger_ but didn't get one before I told him I end my turn.

He rode the _Vanguard_ and called the same card to both side of the _Vanguard_ but he called it a _Body Double_ which was fun to hear even though I can't watch it. I was glad he wasn't going easy on me because I can't see his card that's the one thing I worried about if I told anyone I was blind, especially a teacher.

He told me I shouldn't have such a relaxed expression when fighting a ninja but I only smiled at him before he called _Dreadmaster_ to the back left rearguard position supporting _Chitasumi_ with him to attack _Wingul_. I didn't guard and checked for a _Damage Trigger_ not getting one but there's no sense in worrying about losing when that will only make your chances greater in losing.

He asked me how many cards I had in my hand and I answered five before he told me that he's going to pay one to activate a _Counterblast_. He told me that the _Counterblast_ makes it so he sends one of my cards to the _Drop Zone_ and I was surprised because I haven't seen that ability yet.

He called the move _Ninja Super Discord Winning Move_ which apparently Morikawa likes but it was a bit long in my opinion, I looked through my hand and put _Baron_ in the _Drop Zone_. "I don't care if I win or lose because if I lose that means I can't defeat Kai and that just won't do later on" I said and he seemed surprised before he attacked _Wingul_ with one of the _Chigasumis_.

He checked for a _Trigger_ without getting one before I checked for a _Damage Trigger_ not getting one "you're obsessed with that stupid destiny Aichi" I heard my sister say making me sigh. He said he was attacking _Wingul_ with the third _Chigasumi_ and this time I did guard, with a light orange scarfed _Wingul_ before Mr. Mark ended his turn.

To me it doesn't really matter about the cards and abilities my opponent has the _Royal Paladins_ are always with me and will fight by my side because of it. I rode _Blaster Blade_ and called _Silent Knight Galatine_ to the front right rearguard position.

I had _Galatine_ attack the _Vanguard Chigasumi_ because I still remember which card were put out even though I can't see what they look like. Mr. Mark checked for a _Damage Trigger_ before I asked Blaster Blade to attack Vanguard _Chigasumi_ with the support of _Barkgal_.

I checked for a _Drive Trigger_ not getting one and Mr. Mark didn't get a _Damage Trigger_ either before I asked _Maron_ to attack the _Vanguard_ but it was guarded and I wasn't surprised. He said this really gets fun for him and I noticed that it was because I only had three cards while he had two which means he can activate the _Counterattack_.

"Sorry _Gancelot_ you've helped me a lot" I said before I out _Gancelot_ into the _Drop Zone_ as soon as I looked at my cards, I got a text from Ren at that point and he asked if I was done yet so I tapped back 'no, this _Drop Zone Counterattack_ is somewhat annoying' before I continued on with the game. "I know how a single card can change the game but I tend to care for my cards to where both sides won't let the other down" I said when he told me I'm beginning to understand the lesson.

He said it was his turn before he rode _Stealth Dragon Voidmaster_ before calling _Embodiment of Armor Bar_ to the rearguard position behind the _Vanguard_ having the left _Chigasumi_ attack _Blaster Blade_ with the support of _Dreadmaster_. 'Yeah must be if you haven't beat them yet' Ren texted me and I smiled before texting 'I'm not that good but thanks for the compliment' before I looked pver at Kai who won his match easily.

'Just think of being across the table from Kai, I bet that'll get you more motivated' Ren texted making me blush but I tried to hide it before Mr. Mark asked if I was going to guard and I nodded saying that I'm guarding with _Epona_. He told me that I still have only one card but it was good that I used the card when it would've been discarded anyway.

I tapped to Ren that I don't need to do that but thanks for embarrassing me before I sent it and told him that as long as we have the same number of cards the ability doesn't affect me and he nodded. He told me that guarding before gave him an advantage and I didn't guard but my voice was steady when I said that before Ren texted asking if Kai saw me blushing making me shake my head from Ren's texting before I tapped back no and I don't want him to that's way too embarrassing.

He drew a _Critical Trigger_ , I think, from the sound of Emi gasping in fear and worry but I didn't let that get to me before Mr. Mark said that he no longer needs to make me discard cards anymore. I wasn't surprised or worried about it when he told me that because he had three cards in his hand _Chigasumi_ gains an extra 3,000 attack points after he said he's going to have _Chigasumi_ attack _Blaster Blade_.

I wish I didn't imagine that attack because that hurt a lot and I think I worried my sister when I did after a grabbed the hurt above my and winced in the process. He told me that he was going to finish me in the next turn and I nodded believing in my clan because they never let me down.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 9:49 P.M. on July 17, 2016.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading, I won't be updating for a while because I'm going to Idaho to see my dad's side of the family and won't be back until around August 13 and I'm leaving Monday. Sorry about this.**


	11. A Winner's Drawing Misfortune

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Vanguard or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Eleven: A Winner's Drawing Misfortune

Aichi's POV

I drew _Elaine_ and figured I might as well ride _Alfred_ so I did and he told me he was surprised that I had a card that strong in my deck before I got a text from Ren again. 'If it's that embarrassing wouldn't confessing your love for him be even more so?' he texted and that flustered me a little before I tapped back 'that has nothing to do with this now can I text you back when I'm done' before I stopped texting all together.

Mr. Mark told me that it was a good move because even if he guarded with a 10,000 shield it still wouldn't be enough and I nodded before he told me that I only have 16,000 because I only have three rearguards in position but I told him he was wrong. He asked me how he was wrong "just like me and the _Royal Paladins_ as well as someone else we share a bond to where I can call units from my deck" I answered shocking him.

I moved _Maron_ to the back left rearguard position and activated _Barkgal's_ and _Alfred's_ abilities bringing out _Floagal_ to the back right and _Silent Knight Galatine_ to the front left position in the rearguard. Apparently he wasn't aware that the _Royal Paladins_ could do that and I told him that the _Royal Paladins_ know how to work together for the greater good before he asked me if I would show him what I meant and I nodded.

I asked _Floagal_ to support _Galatine_ in an attack against his _Voidmaster_ but it was guarded against and he told me that it won't get through his defense so I asked if _Alfred_ will before he told me that he can't guard. I tried _Twin Drive_ and got a _Stand Trigger_ on the second check giving the power to the _Galatine_ on the left and stood the _Galatine_ on the right.

I heard Kamui say that I was doing great but for some reason I think he's only saying that because my sister's here, I asked _Maron_ to support _Galatine_ in an attack against _Voidmaster_ but it was guarded against with _Dragon Dancer Monica_ and intercepted with the two _Chigasumis_. I asked _Galatine_ to attack the _Vanguard_ and I saw that Mr. Mark had Navy Blue surrounding his face so he's distraught concerning my attack before I saw another color.

Light Green to be exact and that means he's intrigued, at what I don't know, but I'm glad that he is despite playing a match. I asked him if he was going to guard and he told me that he was going to have to search for a _Damage Trigger_ but when he did he didn't get one.

I apparently beat him and Shin said that I was the winner but it wasn't that good, I need to be a lot stronger to be able to defeat Kai later on but I wasn't told how I am to do that, it was really vague. Everyone was clapping and I tapped back to Ren that I won and got an immediate response which was 'I knew you could do it, did Kai congratulate you?' which made me blush before Morikawa put his arm around my shoulder and Kamui told me it was amazing.

We all started laughing when Morikawa told Izaki that it isn't that hard to do when Izaki said that he knew I would win since I beat him. Morikawa asked if I've been taking his lessons to heart making me sweat drop from the tone of voice he used.

He asked me if I can believe I won against a ninja master and I sighed "even if he is one it would be a miracle if I defeated a _Vanguard_ Master" I said before looking towards where Mr. Mark was so I can ask him something but I noticed he was gone. When we noticed he was gone Morikawa said that he planned everything out and that he was wanting to ask Ninja Master M. to be his disciple which almost made me laugh because he kind of is already.

Mr. Mark had appeared from the room across from us and asked if we were his students before I nodded and he asked if we were playing in the tournament today. We nodded before Morikawa almost made me fall when he put his arm around my shoulder again.

He said that I just fought a real ninja which Mr. Mark said was really cool and he wished he saw that battle and I nodded before Izaki asked if he's been here before because he hasn't seen him around before. He told us he was in the neighborhood when he heard there was a card shop tournament and he wanted to check it out, Morikawa suggested that he play _Vanguard_ sometime so he said he might and I nodded

Kamui said that we have a really cool teacher and I nodded smiling before I noticed his bag and asked him what he was going to do with it before he _non_ -discreetly said that it was full of clothes he was donating to charity and _not_ a ninja costume. Shin said it was time for the next card fights before I saw Mr. Mark asking Misaki to hide his stuff making me smile.

'Thank you for being such a good teacher' I said holding my middle and pointer finger in front of my chin like I'm making a seal. These matches included Misaki and Kamui which was something I do want to watch but I can only watch one at a time.

I was glad Kamui won but then I got a text from Ren scaring me 'why aren't you answering me? Don't ignore me!' is what it said and I could picture Ren pouting before I tapped him back. 'Yeah I know sorry Ren, and no he didn't, I'm not that strong after all' I tapped back sadly before Izaki said that it looked to be a close fight.

"Misaki's going to win you know, and it doesn't seem like it'd be a close fight" I said because apparently I can watch two games in a row. She _Soulcharged_ her unit and checked the top card of her deck getting a _Silent Tom_ apparently before saying she'll put it at the bottom of her deck.

She called _Oracle Guardian Hermes_ before she told her opponent that for the rest of the turn she has to play with her cards revealed which wasn't a surprise. She told her to show the top card of her deck to her and I wasn't surprised about that either.

Misaki said that she's going to have _Hermes_ attack her _Star Drive Dragon_ before her opponent used _Tristen_ to guard and Misaki had _Cocoa_ support _Silent Tom_ in an attack against the _Vanguard_. "I told you guys" I said when they finally realized she wasn't backed into a corner, Ren texted me back and told me that he will eventually and that I am strong which I don't think I should ignore this time.

She said she supports _Amaterasu_ with _Gemini_ in an attack against the _Vanguard_ before she checked the _Twin Drive_ getting _Milk_ and then _Wiseman_ but neither had a _Trigger_ on them. Misaki was displaying the truth when she said that she has to have a _Heal Trigger_ on the top of her deck if she has a chance at winning before I tapped Ren back asking how I'm strong when I can't get his attention with my _Vanguard_ fights.

Misaki ended up winning and I was glad and apparently she was to because she felt relief from what I can tell from the Sky Blue which means relaxed, in other words the tension is gone. The four finalists including me were in front of the board when we were introduced as the finalists, I was blushing from the attention and when Ren texted 'you wouldn't be able to tell Kai you love him if you don't beat him in the future' which made my whole face red.

Misaki was introduced next and apparently she was blushing from the attention to before Izaki and Morikawa teased her for it making me feel bad for Taishi who was in the middle of Misaki yelling at them to 'bite her' in an angry tone. Kamui was next and he seemed to be enjoying the attention mainly given to him by his friends who were the only ones clapping for him.

That was before Morikawa decided to make fun of him which wasn't very nice making me sigh before Kai was introduced as the winner of _Block D_. Shin announced that now that that was done but before he could finish saying that it was lunch Kamui said we have to draw numbers.

Shin was finally able to finish making Kamui fall over before Shin told him it was on the schedule, Kamui's reaction was funny though before Shin said that we'll come back at around one. "What time is that Emi?" I asked her and she told me it was an hour and three minutes when I looked at her to see she was looking at a giant thing, I think it's a watch, which Mr. Mark was holding up.

Kamui was complaining that he wanted the next match to start immediately making Misaki say that unlike him some people need to eat before I said I didn't bring anything. Emi appeared in front of me holding a basket out and said that she brought some food from home that mom made, Kamui thought she made it though and continued praising her.

Assista cat was saying something about not being able to eat in the store… 'wait how can I understand him?' I thought before Misaki said that she can understand a little cat language which I can tell she's joking about. "Really?!" Emi asked excitedly before Misaki said no and Kamui asked me if Misaki actually made a joke which he got scolded for.

Misaki said that the store has a ' _No Food and Drink_ ' policy which is what Assista cat is trying to tell her and she nodded apologizing because she didn't know the rules. She was upset though before Misaki said we can use the bench outside of the shop making Emi say that it was perfect.

We started eating on the bench in the alley which was kind of fun making me nod when Emi said that it was because she didn't know the _Card Shop_ had a place like this. Misaki came by after I nodded and I noticed she had some tea with her before she told us that she felt bad for making us leave the store.

Emi told her that we were just talking about how much fun it was before Misaki said she was glad and that we're going to be eating alone, but that was before she put Assista cat's food bowl down under the bench. Misaki told us there's a cat door under the bench making Emi say that it was a good idea before Misaki said she supposed it was.

I got a text from Ren asking if I got Kai as an opponent but I told him I was eating lunch and that I don't know before Kamui's friends came by asking if they could have some of our lunch and Emi nodded. Kamui wasn't too happy about it making Emi mad, before they could make an even bigger deal out of it though I said that he just got excited and told him he can have one if he wants.

Kamui was acting odd before I got another text from Ren telling me that he's sure that something good will happen from it before I tapped back 'yeah I know I can feel it after all' I tapped before Emi asked if I was texting Ren again and I nodded. I was in front of the board standing next to Kai when Ren texted me back 'did Kai say he likes you?' he texted me making me blush at the same time my name was called.

'No!' I tapped when Shin was in front of me, he told me to pick a number and I did before I put it in my pocket making Shin go to the next person and tell them that they're not supposed to open it until everyone draws. Everyone drew and I tried not to laugh when I heard Taishi say that Kamui meant 'Best for Last' instead of 'Best for Blast' which was funny because it's the same old Kamui.

I asked Shin what mine said and he told me that it was _number 1_ while Kai's was _number 4_ and I wasn't surprised, Misaki got _number 3_ which means I'm up against Kamui and I don't mind it at all. "I'll try my best Kamui" I said when he told me he won't hold back which I'm hoping for because otherwise I wouldn't want to play him.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this on my computer at 12:11 A.M. on July 18, 2016.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading, see you on Thursday.**


	12. A Losing Attitude

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Vanguard or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Twelve: A Losing Attitude

Aichi's POV

Shin was announcing that the tournament is now almost over except that we need to finish up the last two _Cardfights_ and decide who is going into the finals. He announced that the first to fight is Toshiki Kai and Misaki Tokura, I was really envious of Misaki because she gets to go against Kai.

Shin then announced the table right in front of him which was Aichi Sendou and Kamui Katsuragi which made me smile before I saw Kamui blushing while looking at Emi. I guess one of his friends told him he'd get a girlfriend or his dream girl or both I'm not really sure.

Emi told me to do my best and I nodded, I heard Kamui say he's got to give it his best and I nodded at him before Emi told me that I've worked hard to get this far and that she's proud of me which I'm thankful for. She said we're going to celebrate later and I nodded telling her she's the best before Ren texted me asking if I have Kai or someone else as an opponent and I shook my head slightly at that.

I texted him back saying Kamui's my opponent before telling him the match is about to start, I need to see if I've gotten any better to make my destiny come true. Shin told the players that we need to decide who goes first and that we'll use _Rock, Paper, Scissors_ to decide which I don't mind at all.

When we used _Rock, Paper, Scissors_ I put down paper and Kamui put down scissors which means he gets to go first. He looked anxious from his _Orange_ colored face.

"At least you'll upgrade your _Vanguard_ faster Kamui" I told him and he nodded before telling me that his deck is meant for quick attacking but he doesn't mind how it starts as long as he wins it. "It's not going to be like last time Kamui" I told him not really sure if that's true or not but I don't want it to be, I want to test my skill against the person I need to use it on.

Shin told us to place our starting unit on the table and we did before we shuffled our decks, when we were finished we placed our decks down and drew five cards. I have a good enough hand I think, I stood my _Vanguard_ with the others and heard that Kamui chose to stand _Battle Razor_ and I stood _Bartgal_.

Kamui told me that I'm stronger than the last time we fought and I shrugged "depends on your perspective, but yes" I said since I don't know by how much if I don't go against Kai. I told him not to hold back before he drew a card and rode _Tough Boy_ which doesn't surprise me in the least before he moved _Battle Razor_ to his back left position.

I drew my card when he told me that he ends his turn before I rode _Little Sage Maron_ and moved _Bartgal_ to the back row behind _Maron_. I called _Floagal_ and _Epona_ to the left _Rearguard_ position, _Floagal_ being in front of _Epona_.

I asked him if he was ready for my first attack and he said he was born ready before I asked _Epona_ to support _Floagal_ in an attack against _Tough Boy_ and they did. Kamui said he doesn't have a _Trigger_ on the card he drew so I asked _Maron_ to attack the _Vanguard_ with support from _Bartgal_ which happened before I checked for a _Drive Trigger_ not getting any but I wasn't surprised.

He checked for a _Damage Trigger_ and told me he didn't get any _Triggers_ and I nodded saying that I end my turn before he asked if I wasn't wasting any time but I didn't answer. He apparently wanted Emi's attention so before he spoke I told her to watch Kamui as well and she nodded with a confused expression before she looked at him.

I saw that that cheered him up that she was watching him finally before he rode _Brutal Jack_ which I thought would happen and that was half the reason I lost to him last time. He called _King of Swords_ , _Shinning Lady_ , and _Lucky Girl_ next which I figured would happen as well, filling up his _Rearguard_ and all.

Kamui activated _Brutal Jack's_ _Counterblast_ before he had _King of Sword_ attack _Maron_ from its' front left position in the _Rearguard_. I checked for a _Trigger_ getting a _Critical Trigger_ and giving the boost to _Maron_ giving him 13000 points, it won't be enough to defend against _Brutal Jack_ but the others it will be.

He supported _Jack_ with _Lucky Girl_ boosting _Jack_ 's power to 16000 before he also added the 5000 from _Brutal Jack_ 's combat skill which allows him the 5000 boost from being supported by another _Nova Grappler_. He checked for a _Drive Trigger_ not getting one apparently before I checked for a _Damage Trigger_ not getting one before I put it in my deck.

Next Kamui supported _Shinning Lady_ with _Battle Razor_ in an attack against _Floagal_ but he added the 3000 power she gets from _Battle Razor_ 's ability bringing her to 11000 points. 'I am sorry about that my friend' I told her when I put _Floagal_ in my _Drop Zone_ before Kamui shuffled his _Battle Razor_ into his deck, he's really strong.

I looked at my _Damage Zone_ and saw I only have two damage which means I can turn this around somehow which is all I need to do. I rode _Galatine_ and I called _Maron_ where _Floagal_ used to be before I asked _Epona_ to support _Maron_ in an attack against _Brutal Jack_.

Kamui checked for a _Damage Trigger_ getting a _Stand Trigger_ instead, he gave _Brutal Jack_ the 5000 points but stood the _King of Swords_. I wasn't angry at how this was going since whether I win or lose means I'm closer or farther away from Kai than I was yesterday.

I asked _Bartgal_ to support _Galatine_ in an attack against _King of Swords_ before I checked for a _Drive Trigger_ not getting one but I can't let it get to me on that part. That ended my turn so Kamui drew and rode _Mr. Invincible_ before he moved _Shinning Lady_ back and called two creatures to battle but I don't know which ones he's talking about.

I heard a gasp from behind me so I asked why they were gasping and Miwa got why I asked so he told me Kamui called _Brutal Jack_ to the front left position and another _Mr. Invincible_ to the front right position so I thanked him for telling me. Kamui _Soulcharged_ _Mr. Invincible_ in the _Vanguard_ position before he flipped the card that was used for _Brutal Jack_ 's _Counterblast_ over so it can be used again.

I heard what Kamui's friends said about me being in trouble and that Emi should cheer for Kamui to and I smiled when she told me that I could beat him, she chose to cheer for me apparently. "Emi? Can you cheer for both of us? You know I don't like a lot of attention" I told her and she nodded saying she will because I asked her to making me smile at her.

Kamui used _Brutal Jack_ 's _Counterblast_ ability again before I guarded with _Morgana_ thanking her for the guard. He told me that he was attacking with _Mr. Invincible_ supported by _Lucky Girl_ before I looked at my cards and saw that I won't be able to guard which I don't like but can't help either.

Kamui checked the _Twin Drive_ not getting anything before _Mr. Invincible_ attacked _Galatine_ so I checked for a _Damage Trigger_ not getting any either but that just means I'm not supposed to win this game if it keeps happening. Kamui had _Mr. Invincible_ attack with support from _Shinning Lady_ but I guarded with _Lou_ meaning that I'm safe for now.

I heard what Izaki and Morikawa were saying in the background making me smile because that means I did get stronger with my deck from the last time, I drew _Blaster Blade_ and I was happy that my friend is with me now. I held up my hand saying a spiel that I love to say because it's _Alfred's_ "the path of the light shines brightest, enter the battle and lead _King of Knights Alfred_ " I said placing the card down not really knowing what's happening but seeing white where it used to be black around the card.

I called _Blaster Blade_ to the front right _Rearguard_ position before I told them of _Blaster Blade's_ ability. "As long as there's a _Royal Paladin_ in the _Vanguard_ circle I can activate _Blaster Blade_ 's _Counterblast_ with two damage and retire one of your _Rearguards_ " I told him before I saw his _Green_ face which means he's exuberant change to the _Orange_ it had been earlier which means he's anxious again when I told him that I retire _Brutal Jack_.

I activated _Bartgal_ 's ability and called _Floagal_ to the back right _Rearguard_ behind _Blaster Blade_ before I asked _Floagal_ to support _Blaster Blade_ in an attack against the _Vanguard_. Kamui called _Shout_ to help guard _Mr. Invincible_ which stopped his attack but I stood _Alfred_ and since he gains support from everyone in the _Rearguard_ he gains 10000 attack power meaning he's at 20000 power.

I checked the _Twin Drive_ when Kamui told me that he can't guard it but didn't get any _Triggers_ , when Kamui checked for a _Damage Trigger_ he didn't get any and I asked _Epona_ to support _Maron_ in an attack. _Shout_ guarded though which meant the attack is nullified, I ended my turn then.

I have to guard his attacks, if I can't then I don't deserve to go against Kai for a long long while and I don't want that happening. Kamui activated _Mr. Invincible_ 's _Soulcharge_ allowing him to flip over the card _Brutal Jack_ used earlier for the _Counterblast_.

Kamui supported _Mr. Invincible_ with _Shinning Lady_ in an attack against _Blaster Blade_ , I checked for a _Damage Trigger_ not getting one. Kamui had _Lucky Girl_ support the _Vanguard_ in an attack against _Alfred_ , when I heard that if he gets a _Critical Trigger_ I'm done for from Izaki and a concerned 'Aichi' from Emi I guarded the attack with _Esault_.

I activated _Esault_ 's skill by discarding a card from my hand which means I can cancel his entire attack, he checked the _Twin Drive_ but didn't get anything the first check. He didn't tell me what _Trigger_ he got on the second check but from what Morikawa and Izaki said it was a _Critical Trigger_.

'I thank you _Esault_ ' I told her when she had finished defending _Alfred_ , I heard Mr. Mark's praise making me smile before I also heard Kai say _Final Turn_ which makes me want to watch to see what he'll do but I can't right now. I got a text from Ren asking if I won against Kamui yet making me sigh before I tapped back 'no, I'm unsure if I even will with all the bad luck I had during the current game'

"I stand and draw" I said drawing my card but I heard Kai say he got a _Drive Trigger_ and decided to watch his game since if I don't I'll do so during my turn. He said he raises _Vortex Dragon_ 's power by 5000 and _Nehalem_ stands, it seems Misaki had used her entire hand to stand up to him but it wasn't enough with the addition of a _Stand Trigger_.

Shin said the first winner going to the final match is Toshiki Kai which I knew would happen, he apparently noticed me staring before I got a text from Ren saying that if I want Kai to like and/or notice me I can't have that attitude. I blushed and tapped back to Ren that I don't need that right now, apparently Kai looked over at me when he noticed I was staring at him and I blushed even more before I turned to the _Vanguard Table_.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 8:43 P.M. on August 18, 2016.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading, see you on Saturday.**


	13. Vanguard's Championship

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Vanguard or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: Vanguard's Championship

Aichi's POV

I heard Kai scuff and ask Taishi if there was any doubt before I felt Ren text 'sorry buddy, did you win yet?' he asked me and I sighed before I tapped back that I didn't and to stop asking. I'm not sure I'll win but losing will just make me stronger so it's a win win either way, I just hope I'll win.

I stood and drew like I should before I told Kamui I was ready and that I was coming for him, I switched _Maron_ and _Epona_ 's positions to make way for _Gancelot_. I had _Wingul_ replace _Floagal_ , I asked _Wingul_ to support _Blaster Blade_ in an attack against the _Vanguard_.

Because of this _Blaster Blade_ gets an additional 4000 power which means he's up to 19000 in attack power, Kamui didn't guard this and apparently it would've been easy to guard. For some reason I'm thinking he's letting it through so he can guard a stronger future attack, if that's so then I guess I wasn't meant to win this one.

Kamui looked for a _Drive Trigger_ and it turned out to be a _Stand Trigger_ , _Mr. Invincible_ got an extra 5000 attack power and made his _Rearguard_ _Mr. Invincible_ stand again. I told Kamui that I was asking the _Rearguards_ to lend their strength to their king in an attack against the _Vanguard_.

He guarded with _Shinning Lady_ which I wasn't surprised at since I thought he was going to guard against a stronger attack than the last one. He also guarded with _Rock the Wall_ which was weird but I checked the _Twin Drive_ anyway, I didn't get one on the first check but I got a _Critical Trigger_ on the second.

I realized on the first check that he had planned ahead in case I got a _Trigger_ though I wonder what he would've done if I didn't get one. I gave all effects to _Solitary Knight Gancelot_ because I do wonder if he has another _Size 0_ that he can guard with.

I realized that it all came down to this attack which is actually sort of fun at the moment because if he guards I've already lost but he will to because he won't be the winner of the tournament itself. I asked _Maron_ to support _Gancelot_ in an attack on the _Vanguard_ but he guarded with _Rock the Wall_ and I wasn't really surprised.

If he had used one of the guard units he had against _Blaster Blade_ and then against _Alfred_ then he wouldn't have been able to guard against _Gancelot_. He told me that it was fun but he was going to bring the game to a close and I nodded smiling at him.

"Do what you must Kamui, hit me with all you got" I told him before he told me he was riding _Mr. Invincible_ with _Mr. Invincible_ making me smile. "Your _Soulstack_ right Kamui?" I asked him and he seemed surprised but smiled saying I was right.

He called _King of Sword_ to the front left _Rearguard_ before he said he was having him attack _Alfred_ , I let it through. I checked for a _Damage Trigger_ not getting one before he told me he was attacking with the support of _Shinning Lady_.

I guarded with _Lou_ though so the attack was nullified before he had _Lucky Girl_ support his _Vanguard_ in an attack against _Alfred_. I guarded with _Morgana_ and asked _Blaster Blade_ to intercept knowing that I can't really do anything with no more cards in my hand even if I survive his turn.

He checked the _Twin Drive_ not getting a _Trigger_ his first check but got a _Stand Trigger_ on the second which made me smile. 'You really don't think I got better enough to test my strength against Kai huh?' I asked in my head and I think I heard a 'yes' but I'm not sure.

Kamui stood _King of Sword_ and gave the power to his _Vanguard_ , I accidently imagined the attack and almost fell but I caught the table before I did so. I did a _Damage Check_ and I was surprised that I got a _Heal Trigger_ "that's a surprise, a _Heal Trigger_ " I told Kamui.

I told him that I give the 5000 power to _Alfred_ and I recover one damage before I looked to Kamui with a smile asking him if he was going to use his _Soulblast_ now and he nodded. I asked him what it does in an interested tone, I think it sounded like that anyway, I hope it did because I am interested in it.

He told me that he puts eight cards from the soul into the _Drop Zone_ and flips over five cards from the _Damage Zone_ before he told me that he has all of his units stand once more as _Mr. Invincible_ 's final ability. Kamui told me his secret technique is called _Tornado Stand Galactica_ which sounds really cool and dangerous to.

He told me that this was the end and I nodded saying I already knew the power of the _Nova Grappler_ deck, all clans have a good comrade or two that can make any clan a good one. He told me that with the support of _Lucky Girl Mr. Invincible_ attacks the _Vanguard_ , I didn't say anything or show that I was irritated with that because I did know it was going to happen.

He checked the _Twin Drive_ and didn't get anything the first time or the second so I checked for a _Damage Trigger_ not getting one. "Thanks for the game Kamui it was really fun" I told him before Emi said that it was really fun watching my match.

She saw I was sad though and pointed it out "why haven't you cried in a long time Aichi? We're worried about that you know?" I heard her ask and I froze when Kamui asked what she was talking about. "I haven't cried in twelve years, that's what she's talking about" I said before I turned to Morikawa and Izaki who said that Emi's right about it being a fun match to watch.

I nodded before I got a text from Ren saying that if I lose I can't make my destiny come true, I fisted my hand before I looked down at the table. I took out my royal blue _Blackberry z3_ out of my pocket and tapped back to Ren that I did lose but my destiny has yet to change.

"Aichi give me your phone" I heard Emi say when Shin told Kamui that they'll start the match in a little while before I gave her it. "You don't need to take my phone Emi, Ren hasn't texted me that much during a game" I told her but I saw her shake her head at me.

I felt bad for Kamui when he told Emi that he's going to become champion soon and asked her if she was going to watch. "You're going to have to watch you know?" I asked her and she nodded before Kamui tried taking a step off the platform but fell because he was nervous about going against Kai.

Time Skip: Before the Match

I was sitting at a table listening to Michael (1) telling me that I'll lose in my next _Cardfight_ , I don't mind it but I want to know when I'll go against Kai. He told me that I'll go against him after I win against Kiriya Bidou but it won't be a fight that I'll actually be a part of.

He said that my _Paladins_ follow me no matter where I go and that includes my darker side which I already don't like the sound of. I was broken out of my conversation with Michael when Morikawa and Izaki asked me if I was still bummed that I got beaten by Kamui and I shook my head.

"I already knew I was going to lose" I said before I realized I was sweating, I apparently didn't like the conversation with my _Guardian Angel_. I felt my face and winced when I touched the bruise I still have from the fight.

They asked me if I was alright and I nodded before I told them we should get to watching the match and they nodded. Kai called _Airmo_ and rode _Jarren_ before Kamui rode _Tough Boy_ (2).

I was glad I get to watch because when Kamui activated _Brutal Jack_ 's skill Kai guarded easily, I guess he really wants to stop Ren from doing what he's been. "I know you were worried about me Emi but I'm fine I was just talking to someone" I told her and she seemed to get it and was a little happier if only a little worried still.

"The match is great though" I told her and she smiled at me, I think she did anyway. I heard Kai ride the _Embodiment of Victory Aleaf_ before I heard Kamui activate _Tornado Stand Galactica_ and I really wish I could see it in color instead of not in color.

I felt bad for Kamui when he was baited by Kai, he was too caught up in the fact that he beat me with the move that he doesn't seem to get that Kai's a better fighter than so many people. Kamui had _Claydol_ attack _Dragonic Overlord_ with support from _Tough Boy_ , it got through and Kai got one damage because he didn't get a _Damage Trigger_.

Kamui had _Mr. Invincible_ attack _Dragonic Overlord_ with support from _Clara_ but Kai guarded with the _Embodiment of Spear Bar_ which nullified the attack. Kamui said that he was going to attack with _Tough Boy_ who's supported by _Shout_ however, Kai intercepted it _Nehalem_ which means the attack didn't get through.

Kamui didn't seem to like that because from what I can tell he used up most of his hand and the _Rearguards_ can't make much of a defense anymore when he has five cards in his _Damage Zone_. I know that Kai uses a specific power during that part in time where my _Destiny_ is fulfilled so I know I won't really be defeating Kai but his darker self, I still only want to fight him to get him to try against me though.

Kai called _Final Turn_ and I fisted my hands wishing I could see the match so badly that I think I _might_ cry just from wanting to so badly. I heard Kai say that with support from _Bar Dragonic Overlord_ attacks _Mr. Invincible_ before Kamui said he was going to guard.

I saw that Kai was being cocky making me smile because that means he's planned for Kamui to guard and that there was a spark of _Greenish Yellow_ in his soul before it vanished. He was enthusiastic if only for a while and I was happy that he was.

On the second check of the _Twin Drive_ Kai got a _Critical Trigger_ scaring Kamui, Kai sounded like he was high and mighty for a while when he told Kamui that he was giving all effects to _Dragonic Overlord_. When Kamui checked for a _Damage Trigger_ he got a _Stand Trigger_ which is bad for him because that means he'll lose.

Shin said enthusiastically that the match was over before everyone erupted into clapping and I thought they were really good fighters to have fought in the finals of the tournament. Shin said that even though the winner was decided he has other exciting news, he told us that Kai, Kamui, Misaki, and I are going to be in whatever is being showed on the poster.

Shin apologized that he didn't have a larger poster because _Assista_ _Cat_ slept on the larger one. Morikawa told me congratulations before I asked what he was talking about, I heard Mr. Mark tell Misaki congratulations on being able to enter another, bigger _Card Shop Tournament_.

Shin explained that the _National Championships_ was one of our nation's biggest _Vanguard Tournaments_ , he told us that being in the top four of this tournament means that we're ready to represent _Card Capital_. He told us we first have to compete in a _Regional Qualifier_ and that all of us being as good as we are he has no doubt that that we'll make it to the _Nationals_.

He told us that when we beat the _Regionals_ we can face tons of strong players before he told us that there can only be three players in the team with one serving as the alternate. Shin told everyone to give us a round of applause for us making it into the _Regionals_.

Izaki said that it was wonderful but I do wonder if Kai is actually going to do it if he thinks there'll be weak players there. I asked Emi for my phone back making her sigh before I tapped to Ren asking if he was going to the _Regional Championship_.

I heard Kamui call my name before I looked over to him to see that he was really excited about it before he asked me if I was and I nodded. He said it's going to be really fun fighting against strong players and show the world what we've got, he said 'caught' instead of 'got' though so it barely made sense.

Kamui asked Emi if she would watch him win the _Regional Qualifiers_ and then the _National Championship_ , he was going to ask Emi on a date afterwards but he got tongue-tied and couldn't say it before he said 'go us go!' which made me laugh at him. I really don't like that I'll be on a team with good fighters while I'm not even close to one, and in front of a lot of people, probably including the rest of the scientists that took me.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 1:36 A.M. on August 20, 2016.**

 **1) Michael in this is the guardian angel of Aichi but also gives him his fate and tells him how he gets there.**

 **2) I didn't realize until after I watched this part but the clothes the girls are wearing after Kamui said he's riding Tough Boy aren't what many of the people in Cardfight Vanguard are wearing.**

 **I do hope you enjoy this chapter and will continue reading, see you on Tuesday.**


	14. Pirate Fights

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Vanguard or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Fourteen: Pirate Fights

Aichi's POV

I was watching a few kids playing _Vanguard_ when one of the kids started imitating Mr. Mark when he was in his ninja costume, the one who was talking like a ninja said _Final Turn_ but his friend told him he can only do that when he's about to win the game. I was laughing silently when he said that it sounds cool before Kamui spoke asking me what I was doing "just watching them play is all" I said when I looked back at the kids who're playing.

One of the kids said something that Kai told Misaki and she voiced that before I heard Kamui complain that the only reason he lost was because he didn't play better which I think is true. "Who cares if you win or lose, _Vanguard_ 's supposed to be a fun game" I told him before Misaki told Kamui that it's frustrating when you lose a big match.

I heard Kamui say that we should go to a different _Card Shop_ but I told him not to say that here when I heard him and _Assista Cat_ wince, the only thing I can guess is that Misaki glared at him. I whispered to Kamui that a _Card Shop_ I know of is opened to a select few so we can't go there, Kamui said that there's a _Card Shop_ not far from here so I asked if he could take me and he nodded.

He told me it's called _Card Shop Handsome_ and, I stepped away before this could happen, he yelled because of something I think he doesn't like there that he had forgotten about. "We don't have to go if you don't want to Kamui" I told him before his arm shot out and he said that he was taking me, I guess he figured that if he takes me he'll get points with Emi.

He said that we'll go but if 'she' shows up he'll hide under a table, I don't think that'll work but I can't stop him if it comes to that. He told me that we were going now and I nodded telling Misaki and _Assista Cat_ that we'll be back before he pushed me out the door.

Time Skip: After a While of Walking

"Do they have strong players there?" I asked him and he told me there were really strong players since one of the teams there made it to the _Nationals_ , I was shocked but more than a little frightened because if they are I wouldn't want them going easy on me if I play. "Are you okay dude?" I heard Kamui ask me when he stopped in front of me and turned around to look at me "yeah I'm fine, is there a chance we'll fight them in the _Qualifiers_?" I asked him and he nodded.

We arrived at the _Card Shop_ but I wish I knew what was on the big board because I think the _Card Shop_ is _Pirate_ based, when we walked in I saw a lot of people looking at us so I tried hiding behind Kamui. I heard someone call Kamui's name before Kamui told him to 'shh' Kamui looked around and sighed when he saw that whoever he's hiding from isn't here.

He told me we could see about starting ourselves a match before he asked the man in front of him if Gouki was here before the man called for 'captain' which I think is Gouki because he said he was here. I heard Kamui tell me not to embarrass myself because they're the ones who went to the _Championship_ last year "Kamui I'm a shy person outside of _Vanguard_ so I can't make any promises" I told him.

He told me they call themselves _Team Handsome_ and that it probably won't be long before we face them in a _Cardfight_ , I felt bad for Kamui when he was growling at a man who put his hand on his head and started ruffling it. I could tell he was a kind man much of the time and he's also a good _Cardfighter_ , apparently he thinks Kamui's been avoiding him.

Kamui told him he's been busy while taking the man's arm off his head, the man asked him if his eyes were deceiving him or Kamui brought a friend and I realized I should introduce myself. "My name's Aichi Sendou he's been helping me become better at _Vanguard_ " I said before he told me his name's Gouki Daimonji, the one to his right is Hiroshi, and on his left is Kaouru.

He told me just to call them _Handsome_ so I nodded saying 'okay _Handsome'_ which didn't feel weird to say so I'm glad. Gouki came over and asked Kamui if he decided he would join their team and be the fourth member and I wasn't surprised.

He told him that he's playing over at _Card Capitol_ and is playing on their team for the _Regionals_ to fight on _Card Capitols_ behalf causing me to smile at him. Gouki told him that his talents are going to be wasted playing on a weaker _Card Shop_ 's team making me look at Kamui to see he was fine with that.

I asked him if he really offered a spot on his team and he told me that he did before I asked if the reason he didn't want to come here was the reason he isn't joining and he said yes again. "I want to beat the best players at their own game" he told me and I nodded before I heard someone yell Kamui when Hiroshi and Kaouru told him not to lie to his friend.

I saw a blur go past me before I saw Kamui hit the back wall and I realized that she was the reason he didn't want to come here when I saw that his body was _Yellow_ and a _Yellowish-Orange_ which means he's afraid and terrified but I also saw his head going in circles so I think he's also dizzy from the impact and a box thing that fell on his head. "So she's the reason you didn't want to come here Kamui?" I asked when his head wasn't slumped down, I heard him say 'yes' and he asked for help in getting her off of him before Hiroshi spoke to me.

He told me that she attached herself to him like a barnacle on a ship before Kaouru said that he's right and then 'Kaboomi' throwing his hands in the air. Gouki told her to teach Kamui a lesson about running away before he added 'little sis' which also makes sense.

Gouki asked me if I thought she was cute and I shrugged before he asked me what I meant by that "well technically except for edges, a few colors surrounding a person's body, and my cards I'm blind" I told him and I saw his face turn a _Greenish-Yellow_ color which means awe. He asked me if I have a little sister making me glad he didn't say anything about me being blind and playing before I said that I do, he said that I get where he's coming from because of that.

He asked me if I would do anything to make my little sister happy and I nodded "I didn't play _Vanguard_ for a little less than twelve years because I didn't want to worry her so yes" I told him and he showed the color of surprise, light yellow almost white. He told me that he would do anything to keep her happy and if anyone hurts her they'll feel his wrath, I stepped away because I had literally felt his wrath.

I felt bad for Kamui when he told her that he'd never be in love with her and she was shocked before she recovered and plugged her ears like he never even said anything at all. When he said her name she clung to him asking 'yes?' before I sweat dropped at the girl for her actions, I would say childish but she is a child.

When he kept telling her all the traits my sister, I think, has: beautiful eyes, nice smile, and cooks great food, the only thing that I think is different is the cooks great food part. She isn't rude or pushy like Nagisa is and she listens to him, I saw Gouki walk over to him and grab his hair before I heard him ask if he meant all those things that he said.

He told Gouki that he'll never ever like his little sister, Gouki asked him why before Kamui answered that he fell in love with someone else, if my sister ends up liking him then I wouldn't mind if he dates her just as long as she doesn't mind. I really wish Kamui didn't stop talking at 'Aichi's younger' because I probably wouldn't be blamed for stealing his little sister's boyfriend, I didn't deny that I was into guys though.

Kamui finally told him that he was in love with Emi and not me but that didn't help in the fact that he was blaming me for it. For every step he took I took one back because I could see _Red-Orange_ through and through in his heart and it scared me for a while before I hit the wall.

He blamed me for stealing Kamui away but I shook my head and looked down at the ground before Hiroshi spoke saying that I he was scaring me too much which I don't think helped the situation. "Good then he has no choice but to do a _Cardfight_ against me over Kamui's love for his sister" he told him but I never moved my eyes from the ground.

"Unless she's told outright what you're thinking when it comes to love or adoration she thinks you're being awkward" I told Gouki getting Kamui's attention.

Time Skip: _Vanguard_ Fight

I heard Kamui say something but I never bothered listening or even looking up when he spoke, I don't do well with anger that's directed towards me. I was shuffling my deck looking down at it when I heard my cards tell me that it isn't directly aimed at me but I told them two thirds of it was.

I heard Gouki say that Kamui's going to be all Nagisa's before I heard her say that Gouki should've just chained him up in the shop which was really rude before I winced at the memory of being strapped to a bed in the Lab. I heard him crack his knuckles making me wince again before I heard Kamui ask if I was alright but I only nodded.

"Stand up my _Vanguard_ " I said at the same time Gouki did remembering the motions from when I had to play in the Lab making my chest tighten but I still played. I heard Gouki tell me to go first because I was a boyfriend stealer making me say I don't have a crush on Kamui but I do love someone Kamui and I know from _Card Capitol_ that's a guy.

I rode _Wingul_ ignoring everything else and hoping I can get out of the past already but I think it's going to be very hard doing so. I moved _Bartgal_ to the circle behind _Wingul_ and activated _Bartgal_ 's other ability that allows me to retrieve _Floagal_ from my deck before I put her in the back left _Rearguard_ position ending my turn.

Gouki rode _Dandy Guy Romario_ before he used _Guiding Zombie_ 's skill to move him over, I think he moved him to the front right position in the _Rearguard_. He called _Dancing Cutliss_ to the back right position in the _Rearguard_ before he had _Guiding Zombie_ attack _Wingul_ with support from _Cutliss_.

I checked the _Damage Trigger_ not getting anything before Gouki told me he was attacking my _Vanguard_ so I checked for a _Damage Trigger_ getting a _Heal Trigger_. I gave the 5000 power to _Wingul_ getting him up to 11000 _Attack Power_ and I retrieved one card from the _Damage Zone_ putting it in the _Drop Zone_.

I drew a card before I rode my _Avatar Blaster Blade_ moving _Floagal_ forward and calling _Morgana_ to the front right position and a _Little Sage Maron_ to the back right and left positions in the _Rearguard_. I asked _Maron_ to support _Floagal_ in an attack against Gouki's _Vanguard_ before he did a _Damage Check_ and I don't think he got one.

I asked _Bartgal_ to support _Blaster Blade_ in an attack against the _Vanguard_ before checking for a _Drive Trigger_ not getting one before Gouki seemed to be panicking, I finally looked up and saw that he was before he drew not getting a _Trigger_. I asked _Maron_ to support _Morgana_ getting a little easier to look up than it was before I saw he was panicking and wasn't entirely angry anymore.

I think he used _Chappy the Ghostie_ to guard the attack but I still couldn't hear correctly since it was somewhat garbled. He used the creature's ability to remove _Captain Nightmist_ from his deck putting him in the _Drop Zone_ , I think that does something but I don't know what.

Gouki stood and drawed before he rode _Captain Nightmist_ and I heard him say that _Nightmist_ gains 3000 power if he's in the _Vanguard_ _Circle_ and in the _Drop Zone_ making me get why he did that. I drew and then rode _King of Knights Alfred_ moving Floagal to the _Drop Zone_ retiring her and then replaced her with _Knight of Silence Galatine_.

I asked _Maron_ to support _Galatine_ in an attack against the _Vanguard_ before Gouki checked for a _Trigger_ getting a _Critical Triger_ which is good for him but bad for me if I can't guard. Gouki gave 5000 power to _Nightmist_ and the _Critical_ I think to him as well before I asked the _Rearguards_ to support _Alfred_ in an attack against _Nightmist_.

I checked the _Twin Drive_ not getting a _Trigger_ before Gouki checked for a _Trigger_ not getting one either, I asked _Maron_ to support _Morgana_ in an attack on the _Vanguard_. Gouki defended with _Ruin Shade_ nullifying the attack before Gouki rode _Monster Frank_ who was metal and abomination before having _Guiding_ _Zombie_ and _Dancing Cutliss_ switch places.

Gouki turned over a card in the _Damage Zone_ and said he was using _Nightmist_ 's _Counter Blast_ from the _Drop Zone_ when he placed, I think, _Cutliss_ into the _Drop Zone_. _Nightmist_ was placed in the front left position in the _Rearguard_ where _Cutliss_ used to be before he told me I'm outmatched and I knew that as soon as I knew his name was Gouki.

 _Michael_ had told me I was going to lose against Gouki Daimonji before I win against Hikaru Kurosawa and then Gouki Daimonji. Gouki had _Evil Shade_ support _Monster Frank_ in an attack against _Alfred_ before he activated _Evil Shade_ 's skill meaning that if he puts the top two cards of his deck into the _Drop Zone_ than _Monster Frank_ 's power increases by 4000 making it a total of 20000 power.

I didn't guard since I can't before Gouki checked the _Twin Drive_ not getting a _Trigger_ and I checked for a _Damage Trigger_ not getting one. Gouki had _Guiding Zombie_ support _Nightmist_ in an attack but I guarded with _Baron_.

I stood and drawed asking _Maron_ to support _Morgana_ before I activated her skill by sending a card to the _Drop Zone_ which gave her an extra 4000 power bringing her to 18000 and asked her to attack _Monster Frank_. Gouki didn't get a _Damage Trigger_ and didn't guard so the attack went through before I asked _Alfred_ to attack but he was guarded against with a skill.

He guarded with _Gust Jin_ and activated the skill by sending a card to the _Drop Zone_. I checked the _Twin Drive_ and got a _Critical Trigger_ on the second check, I had given all effects to _Galatine_ getting him to 23000 _Attack Power_ before I asked him to attack with support from _Maron_.

The attack was guarded by _Cutliss_ and _Ruin Shade_ before, for some odd reason, he said that he's out of cards since he can still intercept. He intercepted with _Nightmist_ and I shrugged when he asked if his defense was too much.

" _Vanguard_ and animal experiments are too much Gouki when this first started yes it was too much" I said confusing him before I said that I ended my turn. He asked if I wasn't backing down and I nodded "I knew I was going to lose as soon as I heard your name fall from Kamui's mouth but even so I'm not" I told him and he seemed surprised.

I heard Gouki call _Jin_ to the front left position that used to be vacant before now and he told me that _Blue Blood_ was going to attack _Alfred_ before I asked _Morgana_ to guard. _Monster Frank_ was supported by _Evil Shade_ to attack _Alfred_ before activating _Evil Shade_ 's skill and giving _Monster Frank_ 4000 extra power.

I asked _Future Knight Lou_ and _Wingul_ to guard before he checked the _Twin Drive_ getting a _Critical Trigger_ on the second check. I checked for a _Damage Trigger_ not getting one "you beat me, as I have said" I told him before I accidently imagined the attack which I did not want to do.

I felt the hit and gripped the table so I wouldn't fall but winced at the pain regardless, I felt dizzy at the hit and my vision was blurry before I went to find one of my cards that has a _Heal Trigger_. I sat down on the ground when I was even dizzier before I heard Kamui ask me something but I waved him off " _Heal Trigger_ " I said activating my _PSY Qualia_ and felt my dizziness and blurry vision disappear.

I looked up and saw Kamui looking at me with a worried expression before I smiled and got up gathering my cards and putting them away. I felt bad for Kamui when he said that Emi never pays attention to him and then Nagisa chased him around the shop.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 9:20 P.M. on August 22, 2016.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading, see you on Thursday.**


	15. Emi's First Fight

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading. Which I had realized on Wednesday that I had accidently updated this because I had forgotten that I had already uploaded the stories I needed to before I went to bed. I deleted this chapter and am now actually updating.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Vanguard or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Fifteen: Emi's First Fight

Aichi's POV

I was walking to _Card Capitol_ with Izaki and Morikawa when Morikawa said 'the power of life surges through me' which was an odd saying since that's true without saying it. I asked him why he's so happy and he said that it was because he's reading a new self-help book which seems weird to me that he'd read one before Izaki took the book away to read one of the pages.

Izaki said it was _Mr. Wizard's Self-Improvement Spell Book_ which also sounded odd, like it was for grade school kids and below. Morikawa said that he wasn't reading the part that says 'how to brain wash people into being your friend' after Morikawa told Izaki that he didn't use it on him because you need a brain for it to work.

Morikawa showed me the book making me roll my eyes before Izaki hit Morikawa on the back of his head. "What was that for man!?" Morikawa exclaimed before Izaki reminded Morikawa that I can't read which I thanked him for.

When we reached _Card Capitol_ Misaki was by the door and told Morikawa to go in first and he hesitantly did so before Izaki and him stopped at the door. I went into the middle of them and looked at each of their faces to see they were confused so I looked at who they were looking at and saw Emi next to Shin and a _Standing Vanguard Fight Table_.

I asked her what she was doing here and Shin said that she was wanting to play _Vanguard_ but from her facial color I could tell she was anxious and unsure about what he said so I asked her if it was true when I walked closer with the rest. "I wouldn't mind trying it and maybe I will but I don't have a deck" I heard her say before Shin said he adjusted the step on the _Standing Table_ and snapped his fingers at Misaki to get her a deck.

I heard Misaki tell him not to snap his fingers at her with a bite to her tone making Morikawa and Izaki back away from her because, I think, she glared when she said it. I heard Misaki say that she can use her deck making Emi look at the cards in awe when she took them out, I was glad that she was taking an interest in the game though.

Shin suggested that I play her but Morikawa said that he would because his book mentioned a grade schooler before Emi asked me what she should do, not in as many words just my name. "You'll do fine I promise, Kai had to teach me the rules and we'll do the same" I told her and I saw her nod before I was in a headlock because of Morikawa.

"Don't mentioned that guy's name in front of me" he told me but I chuckled lightly at him "he'll teach you about strong cards as well as _very_ important things Emi" I said and he finally let me go. They finally took positions at the _Standing Table_ before Morikawa said they have to shuffle their decks which Emi did fine at but Morikawa just looked silly when he shuffled it really fast and was breathing hard after.

Morikawa said that once the starting _Vanguard_ is in place you put your deck on the top right side of the mat. Morikawa told her to take five cards off the top of her deck before she counted hers and got five.

Morikawa told her that she can take any number of cards from her hand and shuffle them back into the deck, Morikawa chose to get rid of three cards that weren't _Grade 3_ 's so I told Emi that that was what I meant by very important lesson when he said that he wins all his games with all _Grade 3_ 's but he doesn't win any. "So don't have all cards _Grade 3_ 's?" I heard her ask me in a whisper and I nodded, she apparently likes cute cards and exchanged two weird cards to get two new cute ones when she drew again.

Morikawa said 'we have to imagine ourselves on the planet _Cray_ a planet similar to _Earth_ ' exactly what Kai said to me when I first played and I voiced that chuckling softly when he said not to embarrass him. She imagined _Cray_ and I'm guessing she pictured a meadow with a forest at the edge which was why she said it was pretty.

Emi chose _Lasange Magus_ and Morikawa chose _Lizard Runner Une Dune_ to start the match off. After a little while I heard Kamui come in before he clawed at my shirt like a cat would asking 'why's this was happening?' and I figured that Kamui had wanted to teach Emi how to play and I voiced that.

He said he wanted teach her instead of a loser like Morikawa which I would get but she could learn a lot from Morikawa, mainly like how not to bother with having more _Grade_ 3s than other _Grades_ , I didn't voice that though. I felt bad for _Assista Cat_ and Shin when I heard Misaki snap at Kamui for crying in the store so much.

"So very sorry Misaki" I said with Kamui and Izaki before Kamui's friends apologized again for Kamui saying 'don't be too angry' before pushing him away from the game. Morikawa drew a card getting a _Grade 3_ before saying she's going to regret playing him but he spoke too soon because he realized that his hand was too strong.

I heard the duo crying while Kamui decided just to help her from the sidelines but I think he's going to go too far before she rode one of the _Grade 1_ s which is a good move but as I had thought he was going too far. He was trying to push his style of play onto her and he shouldn't do that if he's teaching someone.

Shin told him that it's fine to teach her about the game but pushing her to your own playing style isn't going to slide with him, he told her that she can play by her instincts like all of us did when we started playing. She asked me if she could put a _Grade 0_ in the back and I nodded before she said 'alrighty!' and put it in the _Rearguard_ behind the _Vanguard_.

She called _Dreameaters_ to the front left and right positions in the _Rearguard_ as well, she supported _Milk_ with _Lasange Magus_ and was about to attack the _Vanguard_ however she chose not to support when she realized that if she attacks with _Lasange Magus_ she goes back to the deck. I told her to check the _Trigger_ and she did before she said she got a cute one and put it in her hand before Morikawa said he didn't get a _Damage Trigger_.

Emi asked me how _Triggers_ work before I looked to Shin and he told me to tell her and I nodded before Kamui explained with _Lasange Magus_ because she has a _Heal Trigger_ above her shoulder. He said that if you draw the a card with a _Trigger_ during a card check the color determines the additional effect but that you also get a power boost.

He told her that the green one has a healing effect before Morikawa said she knows enough about the game and drew a card finally getting a _Grade 1_ , he shuffled one away at the start apparently. He got and rode _Embodiment of Armor Bar_ and put _Embodiment of Spear Tar_ behind _Bar_ in the _Rearguard_.

I put a hand on Emi's shoulder when Morikawa said he was going to attack her _Vanguard_ and tightened my grip when she was about to move, most likely to cover the card when Kamui said she has to guard. Shin told her that none of her units will get hurt because they're playing the same game she is before she said she was letting the attack go through, I took my arm off her shoulder when that happened.

When Kamui said 'I knew I loved this girl for a reason' after he said that she's learning so much making me smile at her before Morikawa said to quit the sentimental stuff. He attacked and she got one damage before she rode the _Maiden of Libra_ before she attacked the _Vanguard_ but it was guarded by _Bar_.

She sounded sad before I told her 'she forgot to check something' when she did I think she got a _Critical Trigger_ from what Kamui's friends said and I think she gave all effects to _Libra_ allowing her to attack. Morikawa asked how he was losing to a kid before Kamui said she was doing well for her first time and said that she couldn't have gotten one at a better time.

Emi said luck does play a part before Morikawa brought out his book saying that he learned a spell for having respect for your elders but when he said that I think he got it backwards. I think it means you gain respect from your elders with a winning smile and charms not the other way around.

When he drew he got a _Grade 2_ and rode it, apparently it was _Dragon Knight Nehalem_. He combined powers for an attack against her _Vanguard_ and did a _Drive Trigger_ check not getting a _Trigger_.

Izaki wasn't wrong when he said Morikawa was being creepy, I was really glad Emi asked if it was her turn and stopped him from continuing. When Emi drew she said that _Appolon_ was weird and that she was going to save him for later, I smiled at her since she seems to have her own style now.

She played the cute ones to the back left and right _Rearguard_ positions, _Chocolate_ I think their names were, I agreed with Kamui's friends when they said 'whatever you say' after Kamui said that it was cute how she wouldn't use _Lasange Magus_. I don't think Emi cares if she wins right now which is something that I think is a good quality in those who play a game.

When I said she could get a _Drive Trigger_ was a prime example because she didn't complain about not getting one but said the card was cute instead. Emi told the _Chocolates_ to support the _Dreameaters_ in an attack which was unguarded giving Morikawa two extra cards in the _Damage Zone_.

Morikawa said that he can tell she's the sister of his 'number one student' which I am grateful for him saying that he can tell she's my sister _because_ _of_ how well she's doing. Morikawa rode _Juggernaut Maximum_ after he drew a card and said 'hope you're taking notes' before he called five more _Grade 3_ s after moving anything lower to the _Drop Zone_.

"Please don't listen to him at this point about _Grade 3_ s Emi" I whispered to her and she nodded with a sweat drop. He called _Monster Frank_ to the front left _Rearguard_ , _Tyrant Deathrex_ to the front right _Rearguard_ , _Demon Eater_ , _Stealth Dragon Voidmaster_ , and _Perditionspider_ (1) to the back _Rearguard_ positions.

I wasn't listening to what he was saying since I was trying to focus on listening to anyone but him right now. I heard Kamui say that he wasn't surprised by how little Morikawa actually knows and Shin say that things were getting interesting.

I heard Morikawa say that he was having _Juggernaut_ attack her _Vanguard_ before he checked the _Twin Drive_ getting a _Critical Trigger_ on the second check. However it was useless because he forgot he can't use a _Trigger_ unless there's another from the same _Clan_ , since he got rid of the _Grade 0_.

Next he did an attack against a _Dreameater_ with _Monster Frank_ and then with _Deathrex_ before he told her it was her turn, I told him he needs to lighten up because he was being a little rude. Emi drew and rode _CEO Amaterasu_ , she also played _Maiden of Libra_ to the front left position and _Oracle Guardian_ to the front right position.

Emi had _Amaterasu_ attack _Juggernaut_ but it was guarded by _Tar_ before she checked the _Twin Drive_ 'I really need this card' she said when the first check didn't work. She got a _Draw Trigger_ and that means she can draw another card, with more than four cards in hand _Amaterasu_ gets a power boost which is good.

Plus 4000 power for the skill and 5000 for the _Trigger_ she got to 19000 power because of it and beat Morikawa. "That was great Emi" I told her before she thanked me, we heard a *thump* and saw Morikawa had his head on the table.

I didn't listen to his complaining because I have nothing to say to it before I heard Emi tell him that he's a great teacher which I do agree with even though he's not a good player. I heard Emi ask me if I could help her build a deck but I looked at Kamui and he came up saying that he can help her build one before Morikawa said that he has free time.

He asked Kamui if he wants to join his school of _Vanguard_ making Kamui angry and ask him why he'd want to be Morikawa's pupil. I didn't want to hear the rest and paid more attention to what Emi was asking Shin about bringing a friend next time, I think she's talking about Mai.

I asked her if she had fun and she nodded before _Assista Cat_ said he was happy for that.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 5:34 P.M. on August 24, 2016.**

 **1) I am not writing a curse word, I cannot write a curse word or even think of writing a curse word.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading, see you on Saturday.**


	16. Uneasy Fight

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Vanguard or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Sixteen: Uneasy Fight

Aichi's POV

I was unsure what cards I got when I bought a new _Booster Pack_ so I was glad when Kamui came by asking what I was doing. "I got new cards but I'm not sure what they are" I told him showing one to him before he told me it was a _Grade 3_ , he asked me if I was going to add them to my deck and I nodded before telling him that I was going to ask someone to test them out first.

I told him that I won't add them before the match since I didn't bring the gel with me that allows me to see my cards so even if I did add them they'll be useless. That seemed to stop him from worrying so I was glad about that before I told them that they'll do fine in the matches.

I think Kai, Misaki, and Kamui are the ones that are playing first in the matches since I'm not that good of a player. I heard Shin ask if we're ready to go and I nodded before I asked where Misaki's at, he said that she told him that she'll meet us there before we got in the van.

When the van started I heard Kamui complain that it was going slow by asking 'can't this thing go any faster?' which almost made me laugh before I stopped myself. I was asking Kamui which ones I should add or take out before I heard Kai ask 'Quadro… foilio?' which means four leaf clover in _Italian_ , Shin told us that the four of us are so strong that all we need is a little luck and that there's nothing luckier than a four leaf clover.

Kamui said the name was too hard to say when he tried saying it and messing up so Shin said that if it's too hard to say to just call us _Team Q4_ instead which was easier for Kamui to say. I asked Kai what he thinks of the name since his opinion matters and he told me that it doesn't matter what we're called before I told Shin to slow down because I get car sick when he sped up.

After a while Shin told us that we can see the building where the tournament is being held before Kamui and I looked out the window on Kamui's side. When we walked in I was surprised to see so many people here as well as how big this is before my nerves became bigger than they were before when I remembered that the scientists might to be watching this _Qualifier_. (1)

I heard Kamui say that he forgot that I've never been to one of these before and I shook my head "I have but I didn't like it the first time" I told him and he asked me why but I didn't answer. I asked Kamui what it is when we walked up to a system and he told me that it's a _Motion Figure System_ that shows _3D Models_ of a _Cardfight_ which I really wish I could see.

I told Kamui that I played on a machine exactly like this when he told me playing on a table like this will blow someone's mind. I heard Shin ask if I played with it at _Card Shop PSY_ and I nodded saying that I was only able to actually use it besides Kourin when I was there.

Kamui said that was really cool before he asked Shin why he doesn't get one for _Card Capitol_ which made Shin scratch the back of his head before he told him it would cost more than the whole shop. I heard the thing turn on before I heard a chorus of three voices all three being ones I recognize.

Kourin spoke first, then Suiko, and then Reika which made me sigh because I hoped I was wrong and turned out to not be. They called themselves _Ultra Rare_ which I'm guessing means they closed up shop for this _Qualifier_.

I heard Kourin congratulate all of us before Reika said that winning here secures our spot in the _Nationals_ before they said together that they'll be waiting at the _Nationals_. I heard Shin say he's never heard of them before he asked if we have "somewhat yes, they were the owners of _Card Shop PSY_ " I said before I heard Morikawa and looked over hearing him tell Izaki that he's trying to talk to his girlfriend.

I asked them why they were here because I didn't know they were coming before Izaki told us that he wouldn't miss us playing in the _Qualifiers_ before I heard Taishi and Kamui's friends say the same thing. I actually felt safer knowing they were here when they said that so I was able to smile.

But I felt bad for Kamui when he was hit against a wall behind me because of Nagisa before Morikawa asked who she was. Nagisa told him her name and that she was Kamui's girlfriend making me sweat drop before Izaki said that Kamui's more of a ladies man than them.

Morikawa told him that Kourin and him are very happy together making Izaki say that he's finally became insane making Taishi laugh before I heard Gouki and I froze for a second. I turned to face him and saw no malice in his heart so I relaxed a little bit before Gouki said that we weren't in the same league as them making Kai instigate a fight by saying that at least it isn't a costume contest.

I walked in front of Kai telling Gouki he can't fight in here before Gouki said that we better not lose before going against them and Kai said the same thing before they left. We were in the front row of the crowd waiting to see who we'll be matched up with before the man stopped the shuffling to tell us that his name's MC Mia before he started the shuffling again.

We were playing in the first round against _Black Magic_ before I heard a man say that they're playing against a bunch of kids which I don't mind him calling me. Kamui asked who they are but before they could answer I asked if they were _Black Magic_ and they nodded before the one on the right said his name was Kurosawa, the middle said his name's Kurosaki, and the one on the left said his name was Kuroda.

I felt bad for the men because Kamui said they dress that way because of their name and that there are three of them before I apologized with Kamui when they were facing the wall being depressed. Kamui asked why they dress like that before I heard Morikawa say that their mom's called and want their curtains back.

I felt bad for the three because Morikawa was doing this before Kuroda said that the cloaks they're wearing are tailored made before he told them that they're grown men who like to dress up as wizards. Morikawa told them, after a few seconds of talking about ninjas, that they're Halloween rejects which I think is going way too far.

I asked where Misaki is before they left after making fun of Morikawa's age when he told Izaki that they might be actual wizards which wasn't true. Shin said that she might be able to make it before the _Final Match_ which I froze at when he said the _Final Match_ and not soon.

"I can't play in the first match I can't play in any of them" I said before I looked around the room frantically but not seeing all the faces of the ones in the stands. After a while the match was about to start, I felt dizzy from searching the crowd and when Kamui spoke I jumped from the noise making him say that I don't have to be so nervous.

I heard Morikawa basically tell me it's okay to lose but that didn't make me feel better before I heard Taishi say 'great pep talk' in a sarcastic tone making me give him an uneasy smile. Kamui told Morikawa not to say it's alright for me to lose before Shin spoke saying that he has something cool to show me.

I took one from him not sure what color but I do hope it's blue before Shin told me that he hopes that they work and I nodded knowing they won't work for me before Kamui asked if there was an orange one. Shin said that there is before I saw Kamui dig into the box and pull, I think, the orange one out.

I was still scanning the crowd when Shin said that he's giving the red to Kai and the green to Misaki. I was told to go up and I wasn't surprised at the table coming up before Kurosawa came up.

"You're Kurosawa right?" I asked and he nodded saying that I was the one who gets to go first before we flipped over our first card, I felt wind just like when I was younger and in this tournament being monitored and recorded by Dr. Ortega. I was able to see the card that Kurosawa played which was new to me and very cool before I rode _Wingul_ , I asked _Bartgal_ to move to the left of me before I activated his skill allowing me to call _Floagal_ to the _Rearguard_ position and I placed her behind _Bartgal_.

He drew and rode the _Embodiment of Armor Bar_ before I looked around not wanting to feel like I'm being monitored like I always do. I heard Kurosawa say that he knows I'm scared of something but he wasn't going to go easy on me because of it.

He called the _Demonic Dragon Madonna_ to the _Rearguard_ before I heard Izaki tell me not to be scared before I let my hands do what they wanted and played the game. I heard him use _Bar_ to attack _Wingul_ before I did a _Damage Check_ not getting anything before I guarded ending Kurosawa's turn.

'Learn, learn about you're opposition and then defeat them as if you're in a war' I heard a distant voice say snapping me out of my daze before I realized that I'm only being paranoid, Dr. Ortega is gone just like the rest of them. I rode my _Avatar_ before I called _Wingul_ to the _Rearguard_ position behind me, I asked him to support _Blaster Blade_ in an attack against the _Vanguard_ before I checked the _Drive Trigger_ not getting anything.

I asked _Floagal_ to support _Bartgal_ in an attack against the _Vanguard_ before he checked for a _Damage Trigger_ not getting one before I heard him compliment me. He rode _Dragon Knight Nehalem_ before calling Taejous and _Jaren_ to the _Rearguard_. (2)

He moved _Demonic Dragon_ back before calling _Berserk Dragon_ in the final space, he flipped two cards in his _Damage Zone_ over activating _Berserk Dragon's Counterblast_ moving _Wingul_ to the _Drop Zone_ which worried me slightly but I know I'll win this. _Madonna_ gained 3000 _Attack Power_ because her skill was activated by him destroying one of my _Rearguard_ units before he told me that he hoped I'm not thinking this is as bad as it gets.

"I know it isn't, but I also know something else" I said whispering the last part so he won't hear it before he did a _Superior Ride_ riding _Demonic Dragon Berserker_ , he commenced his attack with _Berserk Dragon_ supported by _Madonna_ increasing the dragon's _Attack Power_ to 18000. He supported _Taejous_ with _Jaren_ attacking _Floagal_ but because of _Jaren_ 's skill it allows _Taejous_ to get an extra boost of 4000 _Attack Power_ brining him to 18000.

He attacked with his _Vanguard_ telling me luck doesn't want to abandon me just yet because when he checked the _Twin Drive_ he didn't get a _Trigger_. I checked for a _Damage Trigger_ not getting one before I felt dizzy, I had hoped that not being able to imagine it would help but it seems it only made it worse by actually felling the attacks.

I drew a card and rode _King of Knights Alfred_ before he told me that he thought I would be using this card, because of his suspicion he cleared the playing field of all my allies. I used up my entire hand to call _Elaine_ , _Solitary Knight Gancelot_ , _Maron_ , and _Knight of Truth Gordon_ , I was glad that it was actually the card though because it would be silly if I called Gordon and it wasn't him.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 4:07 P.M. on August 25, 2016.**

 **1) Does anyone know why those girls keep appearing? So far I've seen them in so many episodes that I've rewatched to write this and I never really noticed them before now.**

 **2) I had fallen asleep for an hour at this point sorry about that.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading, see you on Tuesday.**


	17. Winning Smile

**A/N: Hello, i do hope you like this story and chapter and will continue reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Vanguard or its characters, I do own _PSYGuard Labs_ and Dr. Ortega though**

* * *

Chapter Seventeen: Winning Smile

Aichi's POV

I added new cards to my deck but I really hope I can use them to the fullest, if I can even use them at all. I trust my cards so I'm seeing this through to the end.

I heard Kurosawa ask me what option I'm going to pick out of: attack, end the turn, or quit. "I'm not going to quit, I just need a second is all" I told him before he said that it must be my first time at a _Regional Tournament_ which I shook my head at.

"No it's not my first time, it wouldn't be my first time going to a _National Tournament_ either though" I told him and he sounded surprised at that. I asked _Maron_ to support _Gancelot_ in an attack against the _Vanguard_ but he guarded with _Tar_ before I asked _Alfred_ to attack.

I checked the _Twin Drive_ getting a _Critical Trigger_ on the second check before I gave the power to _Gorgon_ and an extra damage for _Alfred_ before Kurosawa checked the _Damage Trigger_ not getting one. I asked _Elaine_ to support _Gorgon_ in an attack but it didn't work because it was guarded against.

Any attack I make now won't work on his _Kagero_ creatures which is something I don't like the sound of. Kurosawa sent out _Bar_ before he had _Berserk Dragon_ attack _Alfred_ but I didn't guard since I can't.

Kurosawa had _Bar_ support the _Vanguard_ 's attack before he checked the _Twin Drive_ and got a _Critical Trigger_ on the second check. I heard him use the 5000 power on _Taejous_ but the _Critical_ for the _Vanguard_ which is really bad right now.

 _Alfred_ was hit before I felt a burning sensation on my chest and knew it wasn't good but I checked the _Damage Trigger_ anyway not getting a _Trigger_ on either check which I really need right now. I heard Kurosawa say that it's the end of the line for me and he might be right, and not just for the game, if I don't get a _Heal Trigger_.

He had _Taejous_ attack _Alfred_ getting him an extra 10000 _Attack Power_ with _Jaren_ 's skill and support bringing him up to 23000 power. I guarded with _Wingul_ but I knew it wouldn't be enough before I heard _Gorgon_ ask me to use him to intercept.

I looked at him and nodded since he told me that his shield doubles when he's used to intercept an attack. I told them that _Wingul_ stands as the only guard but I wasn't able to say that I was doing anything else before I heard Kurosawa say that it isn't enough power.

I told him that I also intercept with _Gorgon_ and he told me that he expected me to do that but I was still 3000 short which wasn't the case but I didn't tell him that. I heard Kurosawa ask how _Alfred_ 's still standing which is a stupid question if he knew about _Gorgon_.

I told him that it wasn't a normal intercept because if there's a _Royal Paladin_ in the _Vanguard Circle_ than his shield doubles. He asked me how it's possible so I told him that it stems from the ability on how to ambush your opponent and he fell for it.

He told me that he's never seen anyone use it before and I nodded saying I haven't either before he showed the color of confusion. "I found him in a _Booster Pack_ I opened this morning and as soon as I heard the name from Shin I knew he belonged in my deck" I told him before he asked if I got it from the new _Expansion Pack_ and I nodded.

Kurosawa ended his turn before I held my head in one of my hands gripping the table with the other. When the dizziness went away I drew a card and heard him say his name's _Gigantic Charger_ before I played him, I activated his skill which allows me to look at the top card of my deck before I did to see _Floagal_.

If it's a _Royal Paladin_ , and it is, then I can move them to the _Rearguard_ so I did getting _Alfred_ to maximum power which I was happy about. I asked _Elaine_ to support _Gigantic Charger_ in and attack against the _Vanguard_ before Kurosawa checked the _Damage Trigger_ which he didn't get.

I asked _Alfred_ to attack the _Vanguard_ but he guarded with _Tar_ as well as _Demonic Dragon Madonna_ before I checked the _Twin Drive_ getting a _Critical Trigger_ on the second check. I added both bonuses to _Alfred_ before he checked for a _Damage Trigger_ not getting one which means I win the game.

After the match was given to _Team Q4_ I searched my deck for a _Heal Trigger_ before I ran off when I found one so no one will see me use _PSY Qualia_. I heard Kamui call my name when I ran off before I opened the door behind them and saw it was an empty hallway before I shut the door.

" _Heal Trigger_ " I said before I felt my wounds from the battle heal and I didn't feel too dizzy anymore. "Aichi are you okay?" I heard Shin and Kamui ask me before I opened the door "yeah sorry, I had to do something" I told them glad I healed myself before I opened the door.

"What happened?" he asked me when I walked out of the hallway "seems imagining isn't the only way to get hurt in _Vanguard_ " I said before Kamui looked sad.

Time Skip: Starting of the Next Match

After the _MC_ made a terrible move in asking everyone to make some noise for all the _Regional Tournaments_ going on across the country the match between Kai and Kurosaki started. I wasn't surprised when I heard Izaki say that Kurosaki uses the _Kagero_ deck as well.

But I did feel bad for Kai's opponent since he was being his stoic self about this entire thing, including the part where Kurosaki said that they were playing for who the real master of the _Kagero_ deck is.

Time Skip: Kai Defended Against the Dragon Army

I wasn't surprised that Kai defended very well against the dragon army but I think everyone else was before Kai told Kurosaki that he had no choice but to show him a real dragon. He activated _Dragonic Overlord's Counterblast_ and supported him with _Bar_ in an attack against _Taejous_ before checking for a _Drive Trigger_ and not getting one.

It was fun listening to how Kai was attacking but I really wish I could see it instead, that was before I got a text from Ren asking me if I won my match and I tapped back that I did. He asked me not long after if Kai won his making me roll my eyes before I smiled and typed back that he did with _Dragonic Overlord_.

Kai was really good with his cards before I got a text from Ren again 'did Kai tell you he likes you yet?' I felt him ask making me blush before I tapped 'no' back angrily. "That was really cool Kai" I said before he told me the player wasn't even worth his time which I smiled at before I heard Kamui say that he can at least look happy.

I heard Taishi ask everyone if they can even picture Kai with a big goofy smile which made me frown at him before he apologized to me. I had already seen Kai smile so I didn't mind Taishi asking me that, it wasn't a big goofy smile but it was a smile and a beautiful one.

I heard everyone except Shin, Kai, and I say 'no thanks' before I heard Kurosawa say that I played a good match which made me smile at him. "Thanks Kurosawa" I told him before Kurosaki said that Kai also played a great match confusing everyone before they put on their hoods.

It surprised everyone except Kai and me for some reason before Izaki pointed to the monitors which I sighed at before he said sorry and said their names out loud. Hikaru Kurosawa, Raito Kurosaki, and Akira Kuroda, apparently their names weren't so scary before Kurosawa asked why Izaki apologized to me.

"I'm blind or at least partly, I can see my cards because of a gel as well edges of objects and beings but that's it" I told him and they were surprised before they said their goodbyes. I felt bad for Kamui when he said that they have another match to play and I told him that they don't because winning two matches in a row means they can leave the game.

He was upset about this before he yelled that he wants to play his turn which made me frown at him.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 1:21 A.M. on August 28, 2016. I was wondering if I can stop updating every Thursday and Saturday? I'll still keep writing during that week but I'll update more chapters every Tuesday to make up for it. Right now with this account and my other one I'm updating every day of the week sometimes twice or three times a day and Saturday is the one day I'm updating one story. So can you tell me if that's all right with you or not?**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading, see you next Tuesday.**


	18. Winning Rounds and Food

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.** **I got soaked today from rain after the first day of school ended, I didn't mind it but I got my glasses wet as well as my dress and I walked in the rain with heels on.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Vanguard or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Eighteen: Winning Rounds and Food

Aichi's POV

Shin told us congratulations on making it to the next round as he spilled confetti on the floor, I told him he didn't have to do that before I heard Kamui ask who was going to clean it up. Shin said he would before I felt bad for Kai when he said that he hopes the next round is harder because the first was weak making me frown before Kamui said he was going first in the next round.

I do feel bad that Kamui didn't get to play before I heard clacking and then Nagisa say Kamui's name excitedly before launching herself at him. I felt bad again because he looked like he was knocked out from his head dangling again when I heard Nagisa giggling.

I sweat dropped when Kamui told her to get off because she was annoying him like she always does apparently. I didn't listen to what Nagisa said to Kamui when he told her that he isn't happy and she's in his face though.

Time Skip: Starting of the _Final Match_ in the _First Round_

 _MC Mia_ announced the starting of the last match for the first round saying that _Team Naneshiko_ on his left spent all morning setting up their victory display while on his right was _Team Handsome_ from _Card Shop Handsome_. He told us to join him in welcoming the representatives from each team, from _Team Naneshiko_ Hiromi Sakyuin and the captain from _Team Handsome_ being Gouki Daimonji.

I asked why Gouki was going first since normally the strongest player goes last, Shin said I had the right idea but he was probably pumping up his team and trying to take a quick win. He told us that determining the order of when your team fights decides the outcome of the matchup, apparently team battles are why tournaments are so exciting.

Kamui said that it doesn't matter when he fights because he won't lose to anyone before Nagisa decided to latch onto his neck again making Kamui tell her to knock it off which almost made me laugh.

Time Skip: Gouki Won the Match

The game ended quickly though I wasn't really surprised but I do think that Kamui needs to be more confident when he said that he knows Gouki's unstoppable. "He's gotten stronger, though I'm glad the hatred I saw then isn't there anymore" I said before Shin said that the best thing about _Vanguard_ is there's always something to improve.

Kaoru won his match making that the end of the first round, when that was over I asked Shin if it says when we'll get the chance to face them and he told me that it would have to be the final round which Kamui was fine with as long as he beats them at their own game. I felt bad for him when Nagisa called him 'cute' but he told her to knock it off which means he doesn't like it.

The next round had us against _Team Martial Arts_ , _MC Mia_ told everyone that both teams showed good skill in the preliminaries before I heard Kamui say that he's first, then Kai, and I'm last if it comes to that. I nodded saying that was fine before the first players stepped up to start the match.

I heard Kamui wish it was Emi cheering him on before thinking that if he wins all his matches then she'd come down and tell him 'Kamui you're the best ever' but I don't think that'll happen because she doesn't even get why he acts like he does around her. The opponent said he rides _Bloody Hercules_ and calls _Lady Bomb_ to the _Rearguard_ before activating her _Counterblast_ so Kamui's _Queen of Heart_ s can't move next turn.

 _Bar_ supported _Bloody Hercules_ in an attack against the _Vanguard_ before Kamui checked for a _Damage Trigger_ getting a _Stand Trigger_ so he stood Q _ueen of Hearts_. Kamui told him that the _Counterblast_ doesn't work on _Nova Grapplers_ before he fell when Nagisa told him that no one can push around her boyfriend.

Kamui rode _Brutal Jack_ when I think his opponent only had two cards in his hand, I'm guessing Kamui thinks he can win now because they're both tied with five cards in the _Damage Zone_. I heard Kai say it was primitive to have three _Brutal Jacks_ on the front line and I'm not going to say I disagree but I don't think he should say that either.

Kamui activated all three _Brutal Jacks'_ _Counterblasts_ and sent them his opponent's way before saying that _Queen of Hearts_ supports _Brutal Jack_ in an attack against _Perdition Spider_. _Lizard Soldier_ guarded the attack before Kamui had the other _Queen of Hearts_ support the _Vanguard Brutal Jack_ , because _Brutal Jack_ is in the _Vanguard Circle_ and is supported by a _Nova Grappler Jack_ gains an extra 5000 in power.

Apparently he guarded with _Phantom Black_ and intercepted with _Lady Bomb_ and _Bloody Hercules_ , the attack didn't go through but now he has no way to guard or intercept the next attack. Kamui had _Lucky Girl_ support _Brutal Jack_ in an attack against _Perdition Spider_ before his opponent checked for a _Damage Trigger_ not getting one apparently.

"Nice Kamui" I told him when _MC Mia_ said that Kamui won the match before I turned to Kai who was putting his gloves on when the next match was announced to be starting. When the match ended Kai was the winner but that was to be expected before I heard Kamui say that he was bound to win against a weakling which I'm guessing is his way of saying he's good.

'I'm glad that there are good fighters on this team otherwise we would've lost already' I thought before I looked at Kamui when he asked 'what?' but I told him I didn't say anything. I looked up when I heard footsteps getting louder and saw that _Team Martial Arts_ said that since they lost they want to give us the signs of their _Dojos_ which I shook my head at.

I felt bad for _Team Chemistry Club_ because they were breaking down what was in their tears because they said 'there's a chemical leaking out of my face right now' which I'm guessing they don't know what it is or just do that with everything. "We're competing in the _Finals_ of the _Regional Tournament_ huh?" I asked Kamui and heard him ask Kai if it was all thanks to him making me sweat drop when Kai didn't answer if it was all Kamui's doing or not.

 _Team Hot Noodles_ was cornered and then lost all because of Gouki from what the _MC_ is saying making me smile but frown at Kamui. I felt really bad for Kamui when Nagisa 'ruined his moment' before she yelled 'I love how passionate you are' making me shake my head slightly looking down all the while.

Time Skip: Lunch Time

I was sitting on a bench with _Team Q4_ and Shin when he told us that _Assista Cat_ and him must have switched lunches because he ended up with all cat food. Apparently Kamui didn't like that because he was hungry while Kai just turned away like he always does.

I asked how that happened but didn't get an answer before Shin said that he was upset about it because it took a while for him to cook the _Lobster_ and I'm guessing he got pinched by it from him saying that they can pinch. Kamui said he didn't want to hear about that before Shin asked if we wanted cat food before I told him 'no thanks' and heard Emi ask if we were hungry before I looked over to her.

I asked Emi when she got here and she told me that mom just dropped her off and told us that she said we might be hungry before Kamui told her that Shin was trying to make us eat cat food. When she opened the basket I recognized most of the food "Emi? Isn't that the food I made you because mom said she was working close to all day?" I asked her confusing everyone apparently.

"No, mom told me that she didn't have work at all today so she made this… wait now that you mention it I think it is sorry about that" she told me and I shook my head before she asked me how the fights went. "They were great! Kamui and Kai won the matches for us" I told her and she said that they must be really strong to do that and I nodded before I saw she was fixated on Kai for some reason before Kamui said I was doing well to.

He told her that I won the first game of the day for us making me sigh before Emi asked me if I told Ren yet making me shake my head "and he hasn't been bothering you about it or about Kai either?" she asked me and I shook my head again. Emi gave Kamui a sandwich after that and Kamui took it about to eat it before I heard Nagisa say that she made a special lunch for just the two of them making Kamui hit a tree and the sandwich he was holding go into Morikawa's mouth who ate it.

Kamui got free and started shaking Morikawa to let it go before I ignored the rest of the conversation when Emi gave me what she made me which was always good. I think it's a white dish with different colored stuff on top before giving me a fork but before I could eat it Kamui ran when Nagisa said that they can both eat his face because she made the food look like Kamui's face.

I started eating when I heard Emi ask if Nagisa was his girlfriend before Nagisa said she was right and latched onto Kamui again. I heard Nagisa tell Emi to stay away from her man before I sat down since I finished my food before I heard Shin say 'aw the fickle nature of love' before I saw Kai get up.

"Kai wait, here" I told him picking up a container of _Pasta with Prosciutto and Asiago Cheese_ "you haven't eaten anything yet and you might want to before the next match starts" I told him and he closed his eyes before taking the container. Not long after that the announcer said that the _Final Round_ was about to begin before I heard footsteps behind me and saw Misaki there, I heard Shin say that we were glad she could make it before I saw her nod.

She seemed apprehensive about something before I asked her why she wasn't here for the whole event, I had to play an untested deck because I thought I was going to be sitting this out. She apologized to me before asking how everything went I told her that I won somehow but the rest of the time Kamui and Kai won.

"Are you gonna take over for me now or no?" I asked her and she seemed like she didn't want to play before she told me because I've gotten this far I might as well continue before I heard Shin nod. "Okay but I won't mind sitting this out as long as we win the round" I told her before Kamui said that we'll win the round with two quick victories.

I heard Shin say that we have to get this done before Kamui agreed with a holler making me chuckle at him before we went to the stage where _Ultra Rare_ was going to preform _Miracle Trigger_. Their singing was really good but Reika was mainly the only one singing the first part of the song before the others joined in.

In some places I couldn't believe they're the same people but because no one has the same exact colors of their soul, heart, mind, and body I know they are. The match was about to start before _MC Mia_ said that the _Four Leaf Clover_ is the ultimate symbol of luck and said that we'll need a lot of luck to beat our next opponents.

Apparently _Team Handsome_ doesn't require an introduction but he was going to give them one anyway, which was no surprise that he mentioned their win at the _Nationals_ and at the _Regionals_ last year. First round players were called to take their positions before Kamui said this was it so I told him to go get'em before I saw Kamui drop to his knees when his friends told him 'you heard the lady' when Emi told Kamui to do his best.

I felt bad for Kamui when Nagisa walked up and said that if she wins they're getting married so I'm guessing from the dumbfounded feelings from before she said that that Kamui was set up by Gouki.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 5:03 P.M. on September 3, 2016.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**


	19. Cardfight Deal

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Vanguard or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Nineteen: Cardfight Deal

Aichi's POV

 _MC Mia_ said that the crowd can't expect anything below incredible with the two teams that are facing off, the two fighters aren't going to leave anything on the table for the _Final Round_ of the tournament. "Just like with _Team PSYGuard_ who won the _Nationals_ eleven years ago this fight would be in the _Vanguard_ history books, if there was such a thing" _MC Mia_ said making me flinch.

 _MC Mia_ started the match before Shin asked me why I flinched so I told him it was nothing he just said it loudly is all. I heard Kamui ask Gouki why he wasn't playing first and he told him that he'd gladly break that promise just to put a smile on his sister's face.

Gouki told him that he better learn with matters of the heart love wins which I'm unsure is the case for most times before I saw Kamui basically cringe away from that. I heard Nagisa say that her brother was right while calling Kamui 'sweetie' making him yell for her to stop embarrassing him.

I heard the judge ask if he can start the match now before Kamui said she doesn't know how to play making her say that she does now. Gouki told him that the day he told them that he was going to beat _Team Handsome_ and not visit the _Card Shop_ till then made her cry for weeks.

When she was done crying she asked her brother to teach her how to _Cardfight_ because she wanted to reach Kamui's heart no matter what. She wanted to become stronger so Kamui would come back to her but love can be blind to, I guess that's why she can't see that Kamui doesn't like her.

I guess Gouki's love for his sister is the same way because he can't see anything beyond making his sister happy either. Gouki told Kamui that she's not the _Alternate_ anymore but a full-fledge member of the team making Kamui say 'no' in a pleading and scared tone.

She apparently had Hiroshi fill in for her because she wanted to cheer Kamui on, I'm guessing she's really good but she could get better from what I could tell by her color. I heard Kamui make a deal with her that if he wins she leaves him alone which I'm guessing won't happen whether he wins or loses.

Apparently Nagisa was using the same deck as Kamui because she rather use the same deck as her love which freaked Kamui out because he said that was creepy. Kamui rode _Tough Boy_ and used _Battle Razor_ 's skill to move him to the _Rearguard_ before Nagisa rode the _Queen of Heart_ , I texted to Emi that his crush is her not Nagisa when Kamui tried saying he loves Emi but said Emu instead.

 _Battle Razor_ supported _Queen of Heart_ in an attack against _Tough Boy_ adding an extra 3000 power to _Queen of Heart_. Nagisa checked for a _Drive Trigger_ getting a _Critical_ apparently before Kamui checked for a _Damage Trigger_ not getting any on either check.

Kami rode _Brutal Jack_ before moving _Battle Razor_ up and calling _Cray Soldier_ to where _Battle Razor_ used to be. Kamui called _King of Sword_ and _Shining Lady_ next before activating _Brutal Jack's Counterblast_.

 _King of Sword_ attacked and Nagisa checked the _Damage Trigger_ not getting one before Kamui had _Shining Lady_ support _Brutal Jack_ , Nagisa said the skill making Kamui ask if the entire game was going to be like that and I'm guessing he doesn't like that idea. _Battle Razor_ attacked with the support of _Cray Soldier_ and unlike the last _Damage Check_ Nagisa got a _Trigger_ , this one being a _Heal Trigger_ so she recovered one _Damage_.

I heard Kamui say that his key to winning is power while Nagisa said that her key to winning is the powerful bond between them. I don't think Kamui liked it when Taishi said that the 'lovebirds' should finish their fight before Nagisa started her turn.

Nagisa rode _Magician Girl_ before calling another _Magician Girl_ , _Tough Boy_ , and _Shining Lady_ , with support from _Shining Lady_ the _Vanguard Magician Girl_ attacked _Brutal Jack_. _Magician Girl_ has the ability that allows her to use a _Counterblast_ when her attack hits which is why I get why Nagisa was so happy about her attack going through.

This however surprised Kamui since I don't think he knows about the unit, I only know about the skill because _Maron_ told me when she rode _Magician Girl_. I felt bad for Kamui when he got angry at Nagisa for saying that she thinks he's cute when he's angry before Kamui asked what it is that she can't get over.

I didn't bother listening to the answer since it was probably something made up from a _Fairy Tale Story_ and because Ren texted asking me about the _Match_ and if I won any. 'I won the first _Match_ of the day but the rest was Kamui and Kai winning the others' I answered him and got an immediate reply asking me which round we're on now.

'The last one Kamui's playing for his freedom from a girl who can't let him go or see that he doesn't like her' I told him before I got a reply this one asking if they made a deal. I covered my chuckle at that before I tapped back 'they did, if Kamui loses he gets married to her but if he wins she never bothers him again' is what I tapped.

'Is that even going to work? I mean if that girls that into him she wouldn't let go that easily' I felt Ren text and I nodded at it before I tapped back that I don't think it will either but I'm not going to tell Kamui that. 'Who does he love if it's not her?' I felt Ren text and I told him it was my sister before I heard Kamui say that he's going to win the match as well as telling _Team Handsome_ to be quiet.

After a while Kamui rode _Mr. Invincible Soulcharging_ him and moving the top card of his deck into the _Soulstack_ making it so he can turn one card in the _Damage Zone_ face up again to be used later. Kamui called _King of Sword_ in _Battle Razor_ 's place when he put _Battle Razor_ in the _Drop Zone_ before calling _Tough Boy_.

Kamui had _Cray Soldier_ support _King of Sword_ but Nagisa guarded with _Shining Lady_ making Kamui have _Shining Lady_ support _Mr. Invincible_ in the next attack. Neither Kamui nor Nagisa got a _Trigger_ when Kamui checked the _Twin Drive_ or when Nagisa did a _Damage Check_.

 _Tough Boy_ supported Kamui's other _King of Sword_ in an attack which went through before I heard Izaki say that they're tied four to four which is bad for Kamui before Nagisa rode _Mr. Invincible_. Nagisa _Soulcharged_ before calling _Hungry Dumpty_ to the _Rearguard_ flipping another card in the _Damage Zone_ over, I think making it so all the cards in the _Damage Zone_ are face up.

Nagisa called _Lucky Girl_ to the _Rearguard_ before having _Tough Boy_ support _Magician Girl_ in an attack against Kamui's _Vanguard_. Kamui did a _Damage Check_ getting a _Stand Trigger_ giving the power to _Mr. Invincible_ and standing _King of Sword_.

Nagisa activated _Magician Girl's Counterblast_ which would mean if she gives Kamui even one more damage she wins, in other words she's a really good fighter. With support from _Shining Lady_ she had _Mr. Invincible_ attack but Kamui guarded with _Clara_ before Nagisa checked the _Twin Drive_ getting a _Critical Trigger_ on the second check.

Nagisa gave all effects to _Hungry Dumpty_ before supporting _Hungry Dumpty_ with _Lucky Girl_ and attacking but it was nullified when Kamui guarded with _Hungry Dumpty_. Kamui drew _Lion Heat_ and rode him before supporting _King of Sword_ with _Cray Soldier_ attacking.

It was guarded with _Shining Lady_ before Kamui had _Shining Lady_ support _Lion Heat_ when he attacked which was again guarded against but with _Twin Blader_ this time. With _Twin Blader_ 's ability she receives no damage for that attack if she puts a _Nova Grappler_ _Unit_ in her hand into the _Drop Zone_ before Kamui got a _Critical Trigger_ on the second check of the _Twin Drive_.

Kamui gave all effects to his standing _King of Sword_ before supporting him with _Tough Boy_ but was nullified by _Twin Blader_ 's skill again. Nagisa told Kamui he'd look good in a tuxedo before he said that the game isn't over yet.

I got a text from Ren again saying that it must be bad for him if he loves my sister and I tapped back that it is because she doesn't know it until I tell her that he does. Nagisa drew and rode _Lion Heart_ before asking Kamui if they could have their wedding in a castle and having _Lion Heart_ attack but Kamui guarded with _Shining Lady_.

I don't really get how a middle school or below girl could get a frilly wedding dress before I heard her say that _Lucky Girl_ supports _Hungry Dumpty_ in an attack against Kamui's _Vanguard_. _Shining Lady_ guarded the attack before I heard Nagisa say that it'd be romantic if they wrote their own vows before supporting _Lion Heat_ with _Shining Lady_.

Kamui had _King of Sword_ intercept the attack which I think will only work if she doesn't draw a _Trigger_ , in the end on the second check she got a _Stand Trigger_ giving the power to _Lion Heat_ and standing _Magician Girl_. Kamui looked relieved when he drew a _Heal Trigger_ since that means he didn't lose right then and won't get married though I don't think they can either way.

Nagisa said that he isn't getting away that easily and I wondered why he was relieved then before I realized he'd forgotten about _Lion Heat_ 's ability. When an attack hits the _Counterblast_ is activated and she can stand a _Unit_ , because of this she stood _Tough Boy_ and supported _Magician Girl_ in a final attack with support from _Tough Boy_.

I felt bad for Kamui because he lost either way before I tried ignoring Morikawa who was calling out Kourin's name. I heard and saw Nagisa try to kiss Kamui because of the deal before he tried getting away but was unable to.

I heard Kaoru and Hiroshi ask me if young love was the cutest before I shrugged and heard Gouki say that that _Cardfight_ was the best one he's seen in ages before he told me that he wants the next one to be just as fun. "Kai's in the next fight so I bet it will be" I told him before I got a text from Ren asking if Kamui won or lost yet.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 8:54 P.M. on September 3, 2016.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**


	20. Granblue Vs Kagero

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Vanguard or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Twenty: Granblue Vs. Kagero

Aichi's POV

'He lost and now Nagisa's talking about sailing the seven seas in a big pirate ship for their _Honey Moon_ ' I tapped back before I heard Kamui say that he can't go through with it before I heard Nagisa say they can have dinner parties. I saw Kamui climb over Gouki's head saying 'not a chance' before hiding behind me like a scared animal.

Kamui said that he doesn't care about the deal and he'd call it off if they can't beat _Team Q4_ but that means that I'd have to beat whoever I'm going against which would be Gouki if I remember what _Michael_ said correctly. Kamui said that he's counting on me and I nodded gulping since _MC Mia_ mentioned _PSYGuard_ earlier and if he remembers _PSYGuard_ then he remembers me as well.

"Great as long as I don't see that he's angry that'll be just fine" I said sitting down before Ren texted me making me jump. He asked me how Kamui's taking that and what kind of girl this Nagisa character is.

'She gets jealous easily, knocks Kamui into anything behind him when she hugs him, hyperactive, obsessed, love is blind is an actual case with her, he's not taking it well' I tapped back to him with a frown. The second match of the _Final Round_ was announced to start soon when Ren texted me saying that she must be a handful and that he gets why he wants freedom.

Kamui asked me why I was frowning before I told him that Ren asked me how you were taking it and what Nagisa was like before Kamui shuddered making me smile. "I just hope _Michael's_ right about me winning against Gouki in the next _Match_ " I told him before I blushed at what Ren texted me.

'Stop saying stuff like that and no Kai did not, he probably thinks I'm helpless at everything' I tapped back to Ren before I heard _MC Mia_ announce that Toshiki Kai is up now. "I ran from that other team yes but I'm not running away from this one Kai" I said when Kai told me that those who run away from _Cardfights_ aren't worthy to fight him.

"What other team Aichi?" I heard Kamui ask making me shake my head and tell him it's nothing. I heard _MC Mia_ ask if Kaoru Kaboom Komatsubara was his real name before Kaoru said it was.

I frowned when Kamui asked why his friends were calling Kai Mr. Kai and asked what about him but I get why they did because Kai's a school above them while, I think, Kamui and them are in the same grade. I ignored what Morikawa said when Ren texted saying sorry and telling me that he's bound to making me sigh before I tapped to him that it's Kai's decision not mine.

I felt bad for Kamui when just whispering 'go Kai go' was too much of cheering Kai on before I smiled when Shin said that he took a big step being the team player that we need him to be. "Do your best Kai, you can beat him" I said before Ren asked if I was cheering for Kai not even a second after I did making me flinch at how well he knows me to do that.

'You're creepy when you guess things correctly without even being in the same room Ren' I tapped back to him before the match started. I thought back to what Kai said and I know I should probably tell them about _PSYGuard_ before _MC Mia_ does but I can't.

Kaoru rode _Samurai Spirit_ before he moved _Guiding Zombie_ to one of the _Rearguard Circles_ thanks to the ability that allows that if a _Grand Lou_ creature is in the _Vanguard Circle_. Kaoru said that he's good to have made it to the _Finals_ but against a guy who's gone to _Nationals_ he doesn't stand a chance which I'm guessing is false.

Kai drew and rode _Embodiment of Armor Bar_ before moving _Lizard Soldier Conroe_ to a _Rearguard Circle_ since it has the same ability as _Guiding Zombie_. Kai also called a pair of _Iron Tail Dragons_ and attacked _Samurai Spirit_ with one of the _Iron Tails_.

Kaoru didn't get a _Trigger_ on the _Damage Check_ so Kai supported _Bar_ with _Conroe_ before checking the _Drive Trigger_ getting a _Critical Trigger_ dealing Kaoru two damage. Kai had the other _Iron Tail_ attack but was guarded by _Skeleton Lookout_ before the turn ended.

I heard _MC Mia_ say that despite it being Kai's first turn he managed to deal three damage which doesn't surprise me before I heard Shin say that Kai seems to keep getting better. "I just hope when I really need to I can beat him" I said when Kamui said that Kai isn't that amazing.

"Nice job Kai" I told him after Kamui cheered Kai on a little louder than last time but I don't think Kai even heard it. I felt bad for Kaoru because Gouki told Hiroshi to bring out the _Sea Urchins_ which Kaoru is going to have to eat if he loses to Kai.

Kaoru said that he was taking it easy on him before but now he was going to show him what the one who went to the _Nationals_ can really do. I didn't say anything when Kaoru said that at the depths of the ocean his pirates are waiting before he rode a _Unit_ I don't know the name of since he didn't say it.

He did however say the names of the _Units_ he called to the _Rearguard_ which were _Samurai Spirit_ , _Ruinshade_ , and _Dandy Guy Romario_. _Romario_ gave support to _Ruinshade_ in an attack against _Bar_ also activating _Ruinshade's_ skill which was putting two of the top cards of his deck into the _Drop Zone_ giving _Ruinshade_ an extra 2000 power.

The next attack I didn't know which one was attacking since he didn't say again but I don't think he got a _Trigger_ when he did a _Drive Check_. The attack went through and I don't think Kai got a _Trigger_ from the _Damage Check_ before Kaoru had _Guiding Zombie_ support _Samurai Spirit_ in an attack against _Bar_.

If Kai doesn't guard or intercept or get a _Heal Trigger_ it'll tie the game so I was wondering what Kai was doing. I guess Kai was getting bored now that I think about it before I got a text from Ren saying that he isn't creepy, I could just hear the pout when Ren says that, and asking if Kai was bored with the game.

I tapped back that he was before I heard Kaoru say that he didn't get to the _Nationals_ by losing to 'punk kids' like Kai before I covered my mouth so I wouldn't laugh when Kai said that he wasn't even on a level near Kai. I heard Kaoru say that he's got to teach Kai some manners before he destroys him which was almost funny in and of itself.

I heard Kamui say that if Kai doesn't win after talking big like that he was going to put him in a head lock or something since he only did the hand motions. "He'll win Kamui he wants to defeat Ren after all" I told him with a frown since that's something I wish he would treat me as to.

Kai drew and rode _Dragon Knight Nehalem_ , he moved _Iron Tail Dragon_ and called _Chain Attack Southerland_ and _Gatling Claw Dragon_ to the _Rearguard_. Kai flipped over two cards in the _Damage Zone_ to activate _Iron Tail's_ ability twice giving _Iron Tail_ an additional 2000 power till the end of his turn.

Kai supported _Iron Tail_ with _Gatling Claw_ for an attack against _Captain Nightmist_ , who I now know is the _Vanguard_ , _Nehalem_ then attacked with support from _Conroe_. _Iron Tail_ supported _Chain Attack Southerland_ in an attack against _Nightmist_ again before _Romario_ was sent in as a guard as well as _Ruinshade_ who was sent to intercept.

 _MC Mia_ said that we might see a 'Kaboom' from behind victory today after saying that Kaboom just defended himself against Kai's attacks. I felt bad for Kaoru because he'd have to eat a huge basket of _Sea Urchins_ which I could make a bunch of recipes with.

 _Sea Urchin Linguine_ , _Sea Urchin Bruschetta_ , _Watermelon Air with Sea Urchin_ , and _Sea Urchin Risotto_ to. Kaoru rode _Spirit Exceed_ while also calling _Skeleton Lookout_ before activating _Captain Nightmist's Counterblast_ from the _Drop Zone_ bringing him back.

I think he used the same _Counterblast_ to call out _Samurai Spirit_ because I don't remember him having him in the _Rearguard_ before he used him to support _Nightmist_ in an attack on Kai's _Vanguard_. Kai guarded with _Tar_ before Kaoru used _Exceed_ to attack the _Vanguard_ , Kai didn't guard again.

I figured that Kai was trying to show me something but I can't really picture it without getting hurt in the process, if Kai does let an attack through anyway, and Emi's going to hate him if that happens. Regardless I did so and saw myself floating over the battle field on the sea bed before Kaoru checked the _Twin Drive_.

Kai told Kaoru to go ahead with the attack making him irritated before _Romario_ supported _Lookout_ in an attack but Kai didn't guard which I really don't need Emi worrying about me for this. The sand from that attack hit me making me choke, I had already known he could withstand the attack but I can't with the sand grazing my _Lungs_ and _Esophagus_.

I saw Kai smirking after he called _Final Turn_ when Kaoru's hand was shaking from the fear of losing making him irritated when Kai said that. Kai drew and rode _Blazing Flare Dragon_ and activated _Gatling Claw's Counterblast_ before I coughed up blood from the abrasion of the sand.

 _Gatling's Counterblast_ makes it so Kai can retire one of his opponents _Grade 0_ creatures to the _Drop Zone_ before retiring _Skeleton Lookout_ , _Gatling Claw_ was then moved to the _Soul_. _Blazing Flare Dragon's_ skill was then activated before it gained an extra 3000 power because his opponent's creature was sent to the _Drop Zone_.

Kai then activated _Southerland's_ skill which was the same as _Flare Dragon's_ giving _Southerland_ an extra 3000 power before Kai called _Bar_ behind _Iron Tail_. _Conroe_ supported _Blazing Flare Dragon_ before Kai checked the _Twin Drive_ getting a _Critical Trigger_ on both checks.

The _Match_ ended before I found a _Heal Trigger_ in my deck and ran for the door to use it, when the door was shut I activated _PSY Qualia_ " _Heal Trigger_ " I said before I felt my lungs healing. When that was finished I went back outside and sat down to see that Kamui was worried "I'm fine, Kai wanted me to picture it and since Kai let an attack through I got sand in my lungs, sorry" I told him before I saw that Kamui was angry.

"It's fine I'm fine now so please don't be mad at him" I told him and he seemed to calm down but he crossed his arms. I walked up to the spot that I was supposed to be in before I told Gouki that I'll win this time with a smile.

"Now it's time for Aichi Sendou, the top player from _Team PSYGuard_ eleven years ago, to face off against the captain of the team that won _Nationals_ last year, let the _Cardfight_ begin" I heard _MC Mia_ say making me flinch and I saw that Gouki looked surprised.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 11:21 P.M. on September 3, 2016.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**


	21. Master of Two Plus One

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Vanguard or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-One: Master of Two Plus One

Aichi's POV

"Why haven't you told anyone that you went to the _Nationals_ before and won it? That's a big deal Aichi" I heard Gouki ask when I pulled up my glove "because I hate _Team PSYGuard_ , I hate _PSYGuard Labs_ , and I can't remember any of it besides being monitored, recorded, as well as punished if I made a mistake" I told him with a glare making him be quiet. "I remember you, you mastered _Kagero_ and _Oracle Think Tank_ when you were only four, _Match_ begin!" I heard the judge say making me wince as we stood the _Vanguard_.

My starting _Unit_ was, as usual now, _Barcgal_ before Gouki stood _Guiding Zombie_ as he always does. I felt bad for Kamui when _MC Mia_ said that the first match was a _Nova Grappler Love Story_ following with an exciting match between _Granblue_ and _Kagero_ decks.

 _MC Mia_ said that with a master of the _Kagero_ and _Oracle Think Tank_ at the age of four competing against the winner of last year's _Nationals_ it's bound to be another exciting match. I drew before riding _Little Sage, Marron_ moving _Barcgal_ to the _Rearguard_ _Circle_ behind _Marron_.

I activated _Barcgal's_ skill to add _Flogal_ to the back left _Rearguard_ position from my deck ending my turn there. "Why are you so weak compared to when you were fighting with _PSYGuard_?" Gouki asked me before he drew and rode _Dandy Guy, Romario_.

He moved _Guiding Zombie_ to the front left positon in the _Rearguard_ with its skill before calling _Samurai Spirit_ to the back left position in the _Rearguard_ calling _Rough Seas Banshee_ to the back middle _Rearguard_ position. He activated _Banshee's_ ability moving her to the _Soul_ because there's a _Granblue_ _Unit_ in the _Vanguard Circle_.

Gouki supported _Guiding Zombie_ with _Samurai Spirit_ in an attack against _Marron_ before I felt like I was being burned so I either got burn marks or just bruises from that attack. _Romario_ was sent to attack _Marron_ next before my burns or bruises increased and I checked for a _Damage Trigger_ not getting one like with the last check.

"The reason I'm weak compared to back then is because I was supposedly a master of _Kagero_ and _Oracle Think Tank_ not _Royal Paladin_ plus it was eleven years ago" I told Gouki before I drew and activated _Barcgal's_ skill searching my deck for _Future Knight, Llew_. I activated _Llew's_ _Counterblast_ moving him to the _Soul_ and doing the same with _Barcgal_ and _Flogal_ before I searched for _Blaster Blade_ in my deck _Superior Riding_ him as my _Avatar_.

I called _Knight of Silence, Gallatin_ to the front left _Rearguard_ position, _Wingal_ to the back left position in the _Rearguard_ , and _Little Sage, Marron_ to the front right position in the _Rearguard_. I asked _Marron_ to attack the _Vanguard_ which wasn't guarded or intercepted before I asked _Blaster Blade_ to attack _Romario_.

I checked for a _Drive Trigger_ getting a _Heal Trigger_ healing myself as well as taking one card from the _Damage Zone_ , I gave the power to _Gallatin_ before I saw Gouki check for a _Damage Trigger_ getting a _Critical Trigger_. Gouki gave the power to _Romario_ before I asked _Wingal_ to support _Gallatin_ in an attack against the _Vanguard_ but it was blocked by _Ghostie_.

He told me that I've gotten a lot better for someone who claims to not be a master of the _Royal Paladins_ making me shake my head at him because I'm not a master of this deck. Gouki rode _Captain Nightmist_ before he called _Ruin Shade_ and _Evil Shade_ attacking _Blaster Blade_ with _Ruin Shade_.

He activated her ability putting the top two cards of his deck into the _Drop Zone_ activating _Nightmist's_ skill as well. Gouki told me facing his _Undead Pirates_ again was a big mistake but one I didn't make on purpose but I know I'll win otherwise I need to have a talk with _Michael_ again.

I heard that my sister was worrying as well as Kamui but as long as I'm fighting for others I can win a _Match_ with few difficulties before I heard _MC Mia_ say that _Granblue_ is about to attack the _Royal Paladins_. I felt like I got the breath knocked out of me and my heart stopped for a second when _Ruin Shade_ attacked with her sword.

I checked for a _Damage Trigger_ getting _Solitary Knight, Gancelot_ who doesn't have a _Trigger_ before Gouki had _Evil Shade_ support _Nightmist_ in an attack against _Blaster Blade_. It was 4000 stronger than when he said it because he activated _Evil Shade's_ skill giving _Nightmist_ an extra 4000 attack when he put the top two cards of his deck in the _Drop Zone_.

I felt a pain in my back when _Nightmist_ attacked _Blaster Blade_ in the back with his sword before I heard Kamui tell me I have to win this, I know he's crying from the tone of voice he used though. 'I need to win this, everyone will you help me?' I asked my deck and they said they would because they will go wherever I go, this made me smile before I remembered what _Michael_ said during the _Card Shop Tournament_ after I lost to Kamui.

 _Your Paladins will follow you anywhere Aichi, they'll even follow your darker side._

I looked over to _Gallatin_ , _Wingal_ , and then _Marron_ , all of them nodding making me smile since I know I can win with them even if they follow Daichi as well. Gouki said that it looked like I was enjoying the beating he was giving me so there was no reason to stop and had _Guiding Zombie_ attack with _Samurai Spirit_ as support.

I guarded the attack with _Llew_ since it's going to be hard on my _Paladins_ and myself as well as my sister if I get any more physical damage without using a _Heal Trigger_. I drew and rode _King of Knights, Alfred_ before I asked _Marron_ to move to the back right _Rearguard_ and activated _Alfred's Counterblast_ calling _Gorgon_ to the position _Marron_ was in before.

I asked _Wingal_ to support _Gallatin_ in an attack against _Nightmist_ , which wasn't guarded or intercepted so it went through, making Gouki check for a _Damage Trigger_ not getting one. I asked the on duty _Paladins_ to support _Alfred_ in an attack against the _Vanguard_ while I checked the _Twin Drive_ not getting a _Trigger_.

Gouki did a _Damage Check_ getting a _Heal Trigger_ before telling me the pirates are the lucky ones today which is true because I still feel the effects of _Ruin Shade's_ attack on _Blaster Blade_. He healed one point of damage and gave the 5000 power to _Nightmist_ before I asked _Marron_ to support _Gorgon_ in an attack against the _Vanguard_.

Gouki guarded with _Nightmist_ nullifying the attack before I ended my turn and heard _MC Mia_ say that this was the most exciting _Match_ he's seen in his life before I heard Gouki tell me that I'm not playing at the level needed to go to the _Nationals_ making me nod. He told me that he's going to show me the true power of his undead pirate crew before calling _Knight Spirit_ and activating _Spirit Exceed's_ skill from the _Drop Zone_.

Gouki moved _Samurai Spirit_ and _Knight Spirit_ to the _Soul_ , because he has a _Grade 2 Vanguard Spirit Exceed_ moves to the _Vanguard Circle_ as a _Superior Ride_. "I do remember that Gouki so I wasn't surprised by it" I told him when he said he hoped that I didn't think _Captain Nightmist_ was the only one I needed to worry about being resurrected.

Gouki moved _Guiding Zombie_ to the back row before calling another _Spirit Exceed_ to where _Guiding Zombie_ used to be. I heard Kamui worry as well as my sister and the others which made me sigh.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 1:12 A.M. on September 4, 2016.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**


	22. Winning Dragon

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading. I'll be updating four to six chapters every Tuesday.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Vanguard or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Two: Winning Dragon

Aichi's POV

Gouki had _Ruin Shade_ attack _Alfred_ before activating her skill to increase her power by putting the top two cards of his deck into the _Drop Zone_. I asked _Wingal_ to guard before _Evil Shade_ supported _Spirit Exceed_ in an attack against _Alfred_.

 _Exceed's_ power increased by 4000 because Gouki activated _Evil Shade's_ skill before checking the _Twin Drive_ not getting a _Trigger_ but the attack hurt my chest. The last _Exceed_ was sent in to attack _Alfred_ for the last time apparently so I asked _Elaine_ to guard.

I asked everyone if they were ready before I drew when they said they are, _Wingal_ barked though, I called _Solitary Knight, Gancelot_ to the back middle _Rearguard_ position. I asked _Wingal_ to support _Gallatin_ in an attack against the _Vanguard_ but was guarded by _Samurai Spirit_.

I asked everyone to support _Alfred_ before he attacked, I checked the _Twin Drive_ and just like with Gouki I didn't get a _Trigger_. I asked _Marron_ to support _Gorgon_ in an attack against the _Vanguard_ and like last time Gouki didn't get a _Trigger_ from doing a _Damage Check_.

Gouki told me that because I pushed him to five damage, I only have four, he needs to give me a 'reward' apparently making me wince since he's been doing that the entire match. Gouki rode _King of Demonic Seas, Basskirk_ (1) _Soulcharging_ him and giving him an extra 2000 power because of it.

 _Guiding Zombie's_ skill was activated meaning Gouki sends the top three cards of his deck to the _Drop Zone_ when he sent _Guiding Zombie_ to the _Soul_. Gouki flipped five cards in the _Damage Zone_ face down and put the eight cards he had in the _Soul_ into the _Drop Zone_ activating _Wrath of the Sea King_.

He called two _Commodore Bluebloods_ to the front right and left _Rearguard_ positions and did the same with _Dandy Guy, Romarios_ sending the two to the _Rearguard_ behind the _Bluebloods_. Gouki also retired _Spirit Exceed_ and then had _Romario_ support _Blueblood_ in an attack against the _Vanguard_ but I guarded with _Epona_.

 _Basskirk_ attacked next with support from _Evil Shade_ while also moving the top two cards of his deck to the _Drop Zone_ because he activated _Evil Shade's_ skill. I asked _Flash Shield, Iseult_ to guard completely nullifying the attack when I discarded a _Royal Paladin_ from my hand which is one of _Iseult's_ skills.

Gouki checked the _Twin Drive_ getting a _Critical Trigger_ on the second check giving the power to the second _Blueblood_ before having _Romario_ support him in an attack against _Alfred_ but I guarded with _Wingul_. He didn't let me finish so I told him I was asking _Gorgon_ to intercept, as long as there's a _Paladin_ in the _Vanguard_ _Circle_ 5000 power is added to _Gorgon's_ shield.

'I need to win this turn because if I don't I'll lose in the next and I can't let that happen' I thought thinking of my friends as well as my _Paladins_. I saw _PSY Qualia_ pass my vision making me gasp because it's not supposed to do this right now.

Despite wanting to get control over _PSY Qualia_ again because I don't want Daichi around I decided to let it go for right now. 'I hate you Daichi, of all times to come out you choose now' I thought with a scowl but I have no choice in the matter since I have to draw anyway.

I drew and got _Soul Saver Dragon_ so I rode him since can't exactly not either, if Daichi takes control then I hope Kai will stop him. I do feel bad for Kamui because _PSY Qualia_ decided I needed help with the match, I know I didn't add it to my deck before the match so Daichi probably did without my knowledge.

I activated _Soul Saver's Soulblast_ adding 5000 power to _Gallatin_ , _Marron_ , as well as 5000 to _Wingal_ , _Holy Charging Roar_ was the name of the _Soulblast_. I moved _Marron_ to the front _Rearguard_ instead of the back, retired _Gancelot_ , and called another _Marron_ to the position _Gancelot_ previously occupied.

I asked _Wingal_ to support _Gallatin_ in an attack against _Basskirk_ but it was guarded by _Banshee_ as well as intercepted by the two _Bluebloods_. I asked _Marron_ to support _Soul Saver_ in an attack against _Basskirk_ activating his _Battle Skill_ which gives him an extra 3000 power because he's attacking a _Vanguard_.

Gouki guarded with _Gust Jinn_ , the attack was nullified because Gouki discarded a _Granblue Unit_ from his hand into the _Drop Zone_. I checked the _Twin Drive_ getting a _Stand Trigger_ on the second check which was good for me but bad for Gouki.

I asked _Gallatin_ to stand as I added the 5000 power to his attack "you're really good I just wish I knew I put _Soul Saver_ in my deck" I told him before he said that a pirate never gives up and asked me what I meant by that. I didn't answer and asked _Marron_ to attack the _Vanguard_ but _Knight Spirit_ guarded the attack in the end though Gouki used up all his cards and he can't intercept either.

I asked _Gallatin_ to attack the _Vanguard_ swiftly before Gouki did a _Damage Check_ not getting a _Trigger_ which means I won the game, I searched through my deck to find a _Heal Trigger_ and found one before _MC Mia_ announced me the winner. I ran to the room feeling the full effects of the attacks again and shut the door before I activated _PSY Qualia_ again as well as the _Heal Trigger_.

I felt my wounds healing when I leaned against the wall and my heart continued beating normally, my breathing became steadier as well so I was glad. I walked back out and saw Kamui right in front of me with a worried color to his face but he was also ecstatic.

"I didn't beat him Kamui and I don't even remember putting _Soul Saver Dragon_ in my deck" I told him before I sat down leaning my head against the wall. 'I just hope no one says I'm weak when this happens next otherwise Daiachi will take control and this time for good until he's beaten' I thought with a grimace.

I heard Kai say 'did he? No that's just nonsense' but I don't think he was talking about me winning but using _PSY Qualia_ in a game. I pulled at Kamui's wrist when he tried getting to Kai to, most likely, hit him but I'm unsure before Kai hmphed making me frown.

'I knew Kai would be mad at me for that but I couldn't have turned it off easily when Daichi does that' I thought knowing that's no excuse, I had little practice with controlling Daichi's actions in _PSYGuard_ which is why I don't remember those tournaments. I walked over to Gouki and told him thanks for the match before he told me that he understands why Kamui looks up to me so much.

"That's not the reason, if it was then I would've remembered putting _Soul Saver_ in my deck and I don't" I told him before he asked me what I mean again. "I don't remember the _Regionals_ or _Nationals_ from eleven years ago Gouki, like I had said earlier, so I think that gives a hint to what I mean" I told him before I went to sit down again.

I heard Kamui scream 'no!' from Gouki saying that they can worry about the wedding after _Nationals_ instead of before. I felt bad for him again because of that since I knew Nagisa wasn't going to let him go even if our team won.

I almost fell when Suiko put her mouth next to my ear but I didn't and heard her tell me I can visit _PSY_ anytime which didn't surprise me since it opens and works for those have potential or have _PSY Qualia_. _MC Mia_ said that _Team Q4_ has earned the right to compete at _Nationals_ before asking the crowd to congratulate us with him.

I heard everyone clapping before I heard Kamui say it was all thanks to me that this happened making me shake my head at him. "I don't even remember putting _Soul Saver_ in my deck so I didn't do anything Kamui" I told him but he wasn't listening to a thing I was saying.

I covered my mouth to keep from laughing again when Kamui yelled 'no we're not!' to Nagisa who was saying they're going to get married after the Nationals is over for us. 'I'm quite sure Ren is going to be at the _Nationals_ to, that's going to be _so_ much fun' I thought when I looked at the case my deck is in hoping that Ren won't do anything to rouse Daichi.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing at 5:57 P.M. on September 4, 2016.**

 **1) This one looks like he's from an Expansion Pack.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading, see you next Tuesday.**


	23. Old Friend and Continuous Question

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Vanguard or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Three: Old Friend and Continuous Questions

Aichi's POV

I heard Kamui ask me to take him to battle _Ultra Rare_ since I fought one of them before telling me that since I did they'd jump at the chance to battle him. "That's not how it works Kamui, I may not be able to see that well but I did see that their _Motion Figure System_ doesn't work for just anyone" I told him but I don't think he was listening.

He said that we need the practice with the _Tournament_ coming up and I was hesitant since Suiko said for me to not anyone else to visit. "Might as well try but I don't think everyone would want to go" I said before Kamui said that _Team Q4's_ going on a training mission which made Kai stand up.

Kai said he could care less about our 'field trip' before Taishi stood telling kai to wait for him so I told them 'bye' waving my hand when Taishi said he'd see us. I was frowning when Kai left since I feel like something good/bad will happen today at _Card Shop PSY_.

Kamui asked who needs him in a sarcastic tone before I think he looked at Misaki from her saying 'no thanks' and Kamui asking her why she wasn't. Kamui asked if she doesn't have any Asprintations to become a better player making me sigh and Shin look confused.

"You mean 'aspirations' Kamui" I said and saw that he was embarrassed before he told me that I must've heard him wrong because he said what I said and not something else. Misaki said she wasn't interested before I heard Shin say that she should go, she asked if he doesn't need help at the shop making _Assista Cat_ meow saying that she should go.

He told her that she should think of it as her job, to report back on anything about the rival shop, which wasn't a surprise before we walked over to where I last saw it. Shin told us to have a good time and I felt that something unwanted will happen very soon before I heard Kamui say that he couldn't wait to face off against one of the members of _Ultra Rare_.

The unwanted feeling became stronger until it was almost painful when Morikawa said that because he's the official representative of the _Ultra Rare Fan Club_ he's the most suited to show us the way. I heard Kamui say in an annoyed and displeased tone that his day was looking up before 'this joker' showed up which made me give a dry chuckle.

Time Skip: the Mall

I heard Morikawa ask where the place was making me sigh before I heard Kamui ask if he wasn't a _Bloodhound_ sarcastically making fun of his sense of direction. He told us to give him a moment to search for her heart amidst the crowded halls before running off yelling something about looking for his love.

Kamui said that we don't need his help and asked me where I think it was making me say that it's not opened to everyone so it's kind of hard for just anyone to find. I felt a gust of wind against my face and a distant voice telling me to look down the hall to my left so I did.

I told them I found it before we walked over to it hearing Kamui ask if this was where _Ultra Rare_ plays, I heard Misaki say that she wouldn't have guessed this was a _Card Shop_. We walked inside and in the background I heard Morikawa's voice telling us to tell Kourin that he'll wait out there for her because he's locked out.

Kamui walked over to a card and said that they have a lot of _Rare Cards_ here before I heard Misaki ask if anyone even works here making me look around. I saw a familiar aura and walked over to him asking if his name was Ren before he turned is head to look at me.

He motioned me come forward and I did hearing Kamui and Misaki ask who it was before I stood in front of him. I blushed though when I felt Ren's lips on my own and heard a surprised gasp from Kamui but nothing from Misaki before I backed away.

"You said you'd stop doing that, both of you did you know" I said before I saw a _Robins Egg Blue_ where his mouth should be, he was smirking. "I know that Aichi but I haven't seen you in a while and thought you might have gotten over him but it seems you haven't" he told me and I know that Dren is showing himself more than the last time.

Kamui asked who he is again when he stopped smirking, or at least stopped showing the blue where his mouth was, so he told them that he doesn't work here and he's not a customer. I almost laughed at Dren's comment to us being here to see _Ultra Rare_ which was him not being a popstar either when from the outline of his clothes I'd say he'd fit better with rock or similar music.

Kamui said he doesn't like him and I covered my mouth to hold back a laugh not answering because I know if I opened my mouth I'd start laughing. I heard Suiko welcome us to _Card Shop PSY_ before I turned to her with the others.

I looked to Kamui and Misaki when Kourin asked 'what is he doing here?' making me frantic so I bowed before Suiko said that she invited me back to the shop. I stood straight when my name was called before she said Ren's full name, Ren Suzugamori.

Kamui seemed surprised before Rekka said that his team won _Vanguard Nationals_ last year before I saw Ren poking at a card hearing Kourin say that they didn't invite him to window shop. "You better get ready to lose, but first Aichi? Are you going to cheer me on?" he asked me suddenly right behind me and said it to where his breath hit my ear.

"Dren! I know you're not going to stop doing that but will you stop if I cheer you on?" I asked hearing him say that he will in my ear again and I know they're giving me weird looks. He was back to where he was standing before he came over and said that he wouldn't mind fighting either of them which was something I'm not surprised about.

Kourin gave him a deck and he asked if it was boys against girls because she gave a deck with all female _Units_ before I saw _PSY Qualia_ running through him and stopping where his eyes are supposed to be. I felt lightheaded when my head pulsed before I grabbed my head and ended up on _Cray_ for some weird reason.

I noticed I was on a pond when three mermaids leaped out of the water a few feet away from me going over my head before I blocked the water from hitting my face. The vision was gone and I know that that was how Dren plans to beat Kourin or how his strategy starts out or unfolds.

"Did you see it to Aichi or do you need more proof?" I heard Dren ask me after he said that the card will win him the game which made me sigh. "I told you to stop doing that Dren it isn't nice and not something you do to get someone back" I said knowing that can be taken two ways if you think about it.

Suiko told us that we're welcomed to watch and I saw that Kamui was ecstatic so I couldn't say no, plus Dren said that he'd stop blowing on my ear if I cheered him on. "Thank you for the offer" I said before we moved to the room with the _Motion Figure System_ in it.

I heard Kourin say that they were going to use the same deck before Dren told her that that would be the best way to gauge his strength against her own. Kamui said he was stoked about this match before I saw Dren looking at me with fixation and mesmerism which was what he always looks at me with.

He said that the reason he loves _Cardfighting_ is that no matter how bad he beats an opponent they can't get hurt which definitely means this is Dren and not Ren. He said he can go all out with his strength because of this before Kourin started the match and both of them said 'stand up, the _Vanguard'_ as they should.

Kourin said she's going first before she drew and said she's riding _Battle Sister, Chocolate_ using _Spear Magus's_ skill to move her to the back left _Rearguard_ position ending her turn. 'Have you gotten better or are you still trying to prove that I don't need Kai, that I shouldn't try to get my sight back and enjoy what the others can?' I asked in my head looking at Dren's determined face.

Dren rode _Weather Girl, Milk_ also saying that with _Sphere Magus's_ skill he's moving her to the center _Rearguard_ position. Dren called _Battle Sister, Coco_ to the front right _Rearguard_ position and I'm thinking he's saying the position where he's moving them so I know where it is.

Dren said that he uses _Coco's_ ability to check the top card of his deck before saying that he's keeping it there so I'm guessing this is an _Oracle Think Tank_ deck that Misaki also uses. Dren said that _Milk_ attacks the _Vanguard_ and checked the _Drive Trigger_ but I don't think he has one, when Kourin checked for a _Damage Trigger_ I don't think she got one either.

Dren attacked with _Coco_ next which wasn't guarded or intercepted but Kourin didn't get a _Damage Trigger_ that time either, that ended Dren's turn. Kourin rode _Top Idol, Aqua_ in her turn before calling _Blazer Idols_ and _Milk_ before I heard _Blaster Blade_ tell me that the _Blazer Idols_ are who I had seen in the vision.

Kourin activated _Aqua's_ skill giving _Aqua_ an extra 2000 power before calling another set of Idols and activating them as well giving the 2000 power to the other _Idols_. Kourin had the recent and unboosted _Idols_ attack the _Vanguard_ before Dren checked the _Damage Trigger_ saying he didn't get one.

Kourin said that with support from _Milk_ _Aqua_ attacks the _Vanguard_ checking the _Drive Trigger_ not getting one before Dren also checked, this one being the _Damage Trigger_ not getting a _Trigger_. The other _Idols_ attacked this time with support from _Spear Magus_ activating _Spear's_ skill for an extra 3000 power as well before they attacked.

This attack brought Dren to three damage before Kourin ended her turn shuffling _Spear Magus_ into her deck. "I don't like this but… go Ren" I said seeing that he seemed happy that I said that before Kamui said that it's times like these that going first's appealing.

Misaki said that it's all about advantage and I nodded before she said that you can call _Units_ a _Grade_ above your opponent making it so that the attacks hit but they don't need any support. Kamui said we should see how the champ responds making me shudder when I saw he was looking at me "I'm going to show you that you don't need him Aichi and that you don't need to complete your destiny to see again" he told me making me frown and I think confuse everyone in the room.

Kourin told him to stop talking and start his turn but I could tell she was confused and a bit angry which was directed at me so I shrunk a little and I know Dren and Ren noticed. Dren rode _Maiden of Libra_ telling her to stop being angry otherwise he would do something she doesn't want before I felt the anger turn into apprehension and concern.

Dren said that he moves _Coco_ back and calls _Lady Bomb_ telling _Spear Magus_ to support _Libra_ in an attack against the _Idols_ on the left which confused me for a second. He activated _Libra's_ skill adding 3000 power to _Libra_ before checking the _Drive Trigger_ not getting one.

Dren activated _Libra's_ _Counterblast_ and I knew that meant he could draw a card and that he did that to make a successful attack to activate it and draw the card he was wanting. Dren said that _Coco_ supports _Lady Bomb_ in an attack against the _Idols_ and I wondered why Kourin was guarding this one with _Bermuda Triangle, Cadet Caravel_ nullifying the attack.

"Ren where are you? You're not playing and you used to love it so where are you?" I said out loud knowing they heard me but they didn't say anything. Rekka said that Kourin having two cards and Dren having six cards was a big gap which she's right about, though it was even more amazing that it was with a deck he's never used before.

Kourin stood and drew riding _Top Idol, Flores_ moving _Blazer Idols_ back calling _Cadet Caravel_ where the _Blazer's_ were earlier. Kourin activated a _Soulblast_ adding cards to her hand but only one card was added.

She had _Milk_ support _Flores_ in an attack against _Libra_ before checking the _Twin Drive_ not getting a _Trigger_ on either checks having the _Blazer Idols_ support _Caravel_. Dren finally guarded and the one that guarded was _Aqua_ nullifying the attack and ending Kourin's turn.

Dren drew and rode _Flores_ calling another _Flores_ as well before I heard him give a smug laugh but I was the only one to hear it I think. Kamui complained that he only called a _Grade 1_ , _Blazer Idols_ , and that he got excited about that before I said he sounded like Morikawa freaking him out.

He called them and said that he's using their skill to give an extra 2000 power to the _Vanguard Flores_ having the _Rearguard Flores_ attack the _Vanguard_ , the attack got through. Dren had _Blazer Idols_ support _Vanguard Flores_ in an attack against the _Vanguard_ getting a _Draw Trigger_ on the second check of the _Drive Trigger_.

He gave the _Attack Power_ to _Lady Bomb_ and drew a card, Kourin checked for a _Damage Trigger_ getting a _Critical Trigger_ , giving all effects to her _Vanguard_. Dren activated _Flores's_ _Soulblast_ returning _Blazer Idols_ to his hand before I heard Kamui say that his hand just keeps increasing hearing Misaki say that she can't believe he's this good with an untested deck.

I sighed wondering when Dren is going to finish this with _Blazer Idols_ before I heard him say that _Coco_ supports _Lady Bomb_ in an attack against her _Vanguard_ but it was guarded by _Spear Magus_. Kourin retired _Caravel_ calling another _Flores_ and calling _Aqua_ as well as _Chocolate_ to the right _Rearguard_ positions.

I heard Dren say that all the angry looks he's receiving from Kourin won't help her win which made her even more aggravated than before which was stupid of Dren to do but that's Dren so you can't really do anything about it. _Chocolate_ supported _Aqua's_ attack which I could tell she was angry about and not even from her face or the words 'we'll see about that' but her voice showed her anger clearly.

Dren guarded with _Cadet Caravel_ guarding against the _Vanguard_ who was supported by _Milk_ with _Oracle Guardian_ and _Spear Magus_. Kourin got a _Critical Trigger_ on the second check of the _Twin Drive_ giving all effects to the standing _Flores_.

 _Flores_ attacked with support from the _Blazer Idols_ but was guarded by _Lady Bomb_ , _Dreameater_ , and _Libra_ which were a lot of creatures to guard with. Rekka was surprised as well as Kamui and Misaki while I just sighed wondering when he's going to end the game.

"Nice job Ren but I want to leave soon so can you use the card already?" I asked him making him show the color of a smile before he told Kourin that the angry glares don't work and that she should go to _Plan B_ which is losing. Dren drew another _Blazer Idols_ from the vision that happened next which had me in the same place from before.

I got wet again which Kamui asked about making Dren, Misaki, and Suiko look at me and I shrugged before Dren called _Final Turn_ and I think I saw a smirk like color on his face. He called two _Idols_ to the _Rearguard_ having the first one give an extra 2000 to the _Flores_ at the _Rearguard_ doing the same with the other _Idols_ before Kourin caught on.

Dren had _Coco_ support _Lady Bomb_ in an attack against the _Vanguard_ and when I heard Kourin say that she doesn't guard I heard Misaki and Kamui make confused noises like a silent gasp or something. She didn't get a _Heal Trigger_ or any _Trigger_ and I could tell she needed one so her not guarding means she's waiting for something else instead.

Kourin finally guarded against _Flores_ who was supported by _Blazer Idols_ , Dren checked the _Twin Drive_ but didn't get a _Trigger_ so it nullified the attack. The next attack was _Flores_ in the _Rearguard_ who was supported by the _Idols_ before I saw Ren's _PSY Qualia_ gather in his left eye before receding.

She didn't guard or intercept so that means she needs to pull a _Heal Trigger_ but she didn't which means she loses the game before Dren spoke. "Do you see now Aichi? I'm stronger than the one you see in your destiny so stop trying to complete it and give up on him" he told me making me sigh.

"Not going to happen Dren and I know I'm on, I think, two strikes but it's still a no no matter how many times you ask" I told him when I stood up and I saw he had a sad but determined color to his face. "See ya Dren and stop asking" I told him and he nodded but I know it wasn't for the 'stop asking' part since I know he's too determined to show me I don't need the destiny and I don't need to see like everyone else, to enjoy what they do.

I walked out of the room after the others left holding my head because I was dizzy and I know I'm sweating as well before I entered the main room of the _Card Shop_.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 5:21 P.M. on September 12, 2016.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**


	24. Memory Fight

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Vanguard or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Four: Memory Fight

Aichi's POV

I was looking at a sign in front of the store with Izaki, Kamui, and Morikawa when I heard Izaki say 'that's new' when he was looking at the sign. Kamui said it was 'spiffy' but Morikawa said there's a ketchup stain on it which I couldn't tell if it was or wasn't.

We went inside once Izaki said that it's just a red paw print from _Assista Cat_ which wouldn't surprise me and sat down at a table. Kamui said that Ren Suzugamori is bad and asked me what my relationship was with him making me blush at the second question.

"Yes I'd say so, my relationship with him was an ex and now a friend" I said before I told them to drop that subject and he did reluctantly. He said that he's going to be one of the people we'll have to face in the _Nationals_ and we don't even know how strong the others are which is what has him worried.

I can sort of understand that before I heard Morikawa say that we should hope that they aren't at his level before hearing Izaki say that he hopes for the _world's_ sake that they aren't that bad. "It shouldn't be too hard if you have confidence in your abilities though" I told him but I don't think he heard me because he slammed a deck down in the middle of the table.

He told me that he recreated the deck Dren used yesterday so we can learn about his play style which isn't that bad of a plan just I don't think he set it up right as soon as he put it on the table, plus he won't use that deck again. I didn't bother listening to Kamui and Morikawa argue since it was starting to get boring every time they meet up, instead I focused on Misaki who was looking at the deck.

Kamui was missing _Coco_ and he added an extra _Chocolate_ before she said that we won't learn anything from a deck that he's only used at the shop and will probably not use again. Kamui got a better idea after he was embarrassed by what she said and the next thing I know I'm going against Misaki in a _Cardfight_ shuffling our decks.

Kamui said that it isn't just about experience but our play style and if we improve that we'll win no matter who we're up against which isn't entirely true, especially when it comes to Ren and Dren. Shin said that was a good idea before I heard Kamui say that he has a lot of experience and he wants to share that with people before saying that he's the best candidate for being the brains behind the surgery.

Me and Misaki had to take a second to guess what he meant before we said 'operation' at the same time, he said that's what he said and I felt bad for him when he had to yell at Izaki and Morikawa to stop laughing. He told us that play time's over and that the point of the match is to improve our play style which I heard bells at but I don't know why.

Misaki said that was easier said than done when we drew our cards but I only had three _Grade 0's_ , one _Grade 1_ , and one _Grade 3_ so I told her that I was going to redraw and she said the same thing. I still didn't get a _Grade 2_ so that was a bad hand and my other one was better than this one before I looked up to see that Misaki was distraught about her hand which I think has to do with a memory she seems to be stuck in.

"We don't have to play if you can't right now Misaki, if you want my advice it's easier to not think about it so you won't remember" I told her and I think Shin got what I meant. "Thanks but let's start the match" she told me and we stood our _Vanguards_ starting the game, I chose _Barcgal_ while she chose _Lasange Magus_.

Misaki was going first, which she pointed out, before she drew and rode _Milk_ moving _Lasange_ to the back left _Rearguard_ position. I drew but I didn't get a _Grade 2_ only _Elaine_ a _Grade 0_ before I rode _Wingal_ moving _Barcgal_ behind him and called _Flogal_ from my deck, I also called _Elaine_ to the front left position in the _Rearguard_.

I asked _Wingul_ to attack her _Vanguard_ before checking the _Drive Trigger_ not getting a _Trigger_ and asking _Flogal_ to support _Elaine_ in an attack against _Milk_ once Misaki did a _Damage Check_ not getting a _Trigger_ either. I ended my turn once she didn't get a _Trigger_ on the _Damage Check_ and she stood and drawed before riding _Libra_.

She also called _Oracle Guardian, Gemini_ before having _Libra_ , with support from _Gemini_ , attack _Elaine_ which confused me. She's distraught still and it's getting worse 'is this why she didn't attack the _Vanguard_ and instead attacked the _Rearguard_ and didn't call any units onto the field or is this a part of her plan?' I thought still confused.

'Where are all my _Grade 2s_?' I asked myself when I drew _Future Knight, Llew_ from the deck wondering what to do about this since I'm not entirely sure whether she gave me no damage on purpose or not but deciding to take my chance on drawing a _Grade 2_ instead. She asked me if I was going to use _Llew's_ _Skill_ before I shook my head with a smile.

"Actually as soon as I drew it I knew I couldn't use it so I'm taking my chances with drawing a _Grade 2_ instead, either that or activating it when you deal me damage since you win by dealing damage" I told her before I heard Izaki explaining it to Morikawa. I only started listening to the rest when Kamui said that she can read minds making Morikawa say something that everyone knows which is that he's a bad _Vanguard Player_.

"She has a _Photographic Memory_ , though that's a blessing and a curse" I said before Kamui said that she was able to remember the cards from Dren's deck leaning closer to her before he said it. "The easiest way for me to forget something that has to do with _Vanguard_ , since I have a _Photographic Memory_ concerning _only_ _Vanguard_ , is to not think about it but as it probably didn't work for you it doesn't work all the time" I said and she nodded.

I called _Little Sage, Marron_ since I can tell she wants us to stop talking when her color turned a little more relieved than before, I asked _Barcgal_ to support _Wingal_ in an attack against the _Vanguard_. I got a _Grade 3_ which isn't what I need when I checked the _Drive Trigger_ , he also didn't have a _Trigger_ so that was also a loss.

I asked _Flogal_ to support _Marron_ but it was guarded against by _Dreameater_ nullifying the attack before I ended my turn. Misaki stood and drew riding _CEO Amaterasu_ before I saw her colors getting depressing instead to where it showed depressed.

Misaki activated _Amaterasu's_ _Skill Soulcharging_ before moving a card to the bottom of her deck. She called _Silent Tom_ and _Oracle Guardian, Wiseman_ to the _Rearguard_ having _Wiseman_ attack the _Vanguard_ and the same for _Amaterasu_ who was supported by _Gemini_.

She told me she was checking the _Twin Drive_ before saying she got a _Critical Trigger_ on the second check which didn't surprise me before she gave the _Critical_ to _Amaterasu_ and the power to _Silent Tom_. She attacked with _Silent Tom_ next getting me to four damage before I looked up "do you want to stop Misaki? I said if you wanted to you can" I said when I saw she was having something like an anxiety attack which isn't good for her.

She shook her head and I was reluctant but I searched my deck for _Future Knight, Llew_ calling him to the back left position in the _Rearguard_. "Do you want to continue?" I asked her before she said to get on with it but I could still see the color for frantic wasn't receding too much.

'I'm worried about Misaki and I don't know if what I'm saying is helping or making it worse' I thought before I activated _Llew's_ _Counterblast_ hearing _Michael_ tell me I'm supposed to lose to her and I nodded to myself and to him. I moved one card in the _Damage Zone_ face down and moved _Llew_ , _Barcgal_ , and _Flogal_ into the _Vanguard's Soul Superior Riding Blaster Blade_.

I flipped over two cards in the _Damage Zone_ activating _Blaster Blade's Counterblast_ forcing _Silent Tom_ to retire before moving _Marron_ to the back and calling _Morning Rose, Morgana_ in front of _Marron_ and _Bringer of Good Luck, Epona_ behind _Blaster Blade_. I asked _Epona_ to support _Blaster Blade_ in an attack against the _Vanguard_ checking the _Driver Trigger_ not getting one.

I asked _Marron_ to support _Morgana_ in an attack against the _Vanguard_ after Misaki didn't get a _Trigger_ in the _Damage Check_. I heard a tremble in Misaki's voice and I could tell she was crying or was about to when she guarded with _Nike_ ending my turn.

I resisted the urge to ask if we should stop again since I know she'll just say to keep going despite not wanting to just like the previous times. "Misaki" I said before she got out of her memories from the sound after she drew a card.

She was trying to hold something back from the slight dip in her head and the small sound of distress she made like when someone's trying not to remember something. I looked to Shin and he looked concerned making me frown since it didn't look like he would do anything either.

I balled my fist when I heard a tremble in her voice when she called _Wiseman_ but I can't look up either because I know I'll give up on the game if I see her emotions again. I concentrated on the back of _Llew's_ card when I asked him to guard for me once _Wiseman_ attacked with the aid of _Luck Bird_.

"Izaki don't talk, that isn't something you should say" I told him when he said that 'her memory…' which is what I stopped him at but Kamui finished regardless. "You guys are clueless right now but then again she may or may not need to hear it" I said before I saw her emotions again and they were worse than last time making me look down at my deck.

"Kamui don't talk we're playing a game" I told him when he said that a memory like Misaki's is so cool and useful but that was her breaking point which is why I kept asking. She's too determined to keep her stoic façade that she ends up breaking regardless of what she tries to do to stop it.

I heard her say that she wished she didn't have any memories at all which is something I wanted to call her out on but I can't when the game is going on. She had _Gemini_ support _Amaterasu_ in an attack against _Blaster Blade_ before she checked the _Drive Trigger_ getting a _Critical_ on the second check.

"When this is done Misaki you can go if you want, I tried to stop them from talking" I told her before I imagined the attack on accident coughing as I gripped the table. "You can go Misaki you don't have to stay here now if you don't want to" I told her as I coughed again when Shin asked if she was alright.

Kamui was talking about her being able to analyze our opponents and stuff before she said she can't and I told her she can go if she wants when she said that. She took a few minutes before she said she was quitting the team which I don't blame her for but I wish I could change her mind somehow.

"One reason I asked and tried to get you guys to stop talking, I resisted talking as well, was because throughout the entire game she was remembering things that made her anxious, depressed, distraught, etc." I said when she left. "It increased whenever anyone mentioned her memory and how good it is so I tried saying something that would hopefully not set her off but I believe I also made it worse" I told them when Izaki said that was strange.

"So that's why she got upset and you tried stopping us from talking?" Kamui asked looking at me and I nodded. "Though I was at my breaking point to when she said she didn't want her memories because at least she has memories of her parents while I have none about my father and barely any about my mom and sister" I said before I looked out the window again.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing at 8:02 P.M. on September 12,2016.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**


	25. Returning to the Fight

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading. I know there's a lot missing in this I don't want to stray from Aichi's POV until Legion Mate starts for this where it'll mostly be Kai's POV.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Vanguard or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Five: Returning to the Fight

Aichi's POV

I walked through the door knowing I'm late so when I walked in I apologized asking Shin if he told Misaki to not work today and he did. Kamui said we might as well take the day off to and I nodded getting a text from Ren which I'm not surprised about.

'How's Misaki did she join the team again or no?' is what he texted making me sigh before I tapped back that she wasn't even going to work today. When we walked out of the shop I looked up to see Misaki before I gave her a smile and a small wave.

We turned into a park before Kamui said that the day of the _Regional Tournament_ was the day of her parents' car crash not surprising me. "I can't remember my parents when I was younger let alone my sister, what irks me is that she's dwelling on one day specifically when her parents would want her to be happy not living on the day of their death" I told Kamui when he said that I should live in the constant reminder that my parents are dead.

"We should talk somewhere else Kamui, I don't want to bother anyone with our conversation" I told him before he said that we can't wait to figure out how to get Misaki back. As I had figured though we already ruined Kai's afternoon nap which is not something I had wanted to do which is why I suggested it.

He said our talking ruined his afternoon nap when he decided to speak up about just now so I apologized before I told Kamui that we should go, he asked me why I was chickening out now when I said we should ask Kai to help us. "I _suggested_ we ask Kai his opinion on the matter since whether he cares about the tournament itself or even the team he is a part of it and it affects him to" I said when Kamui told me that.

Kamui asked him to help us and he told us no because he thinks that if she's going to use a car accident to disguise her own weakness we don't need her but before Kamui could say anything I covered his mouth. "We won't ask anything else Kai sorry to have bothered you" I said before Kai looked confused but it was barely there before he left.

Kamui got my hand off his mouth asking what that was for so I told him that his parents also died when he was about the same age as Misaki but he hasn't let that affect his playing like she does. We said goodbye after that and I walked home walking through the door hearing Emi say that she thought I would be at _Card Capitol_.

"No Misaki wasn't at work when I got there so there was no reason to practice" I told her when I was taking off my shoes before walking up the stairs to my room.

Time Skip: An Hour or so Later

I could feel that a game is being played between two people I know and I tried imagining it because even though I can't see the _Units_ being used I can at least see how it's going. I felt like I was there so I opened my eyes to see Emi and Misaki playing, from what I could tell they were using constructed decks, Misaki using _Nova Grappler_ and Emi was using _Oracle Think Tank_.

I could tell it was going well for both of them but I wanted to know why Misaki and Emi were playing so I stopped imagining and tried to find Kamui asking him if he would go to _Card Capitol_ with me, he nodded saying that he needs to apologize to Misaki anyway. When we arrived we walked in seeing Emi as well as hearing her say that she only dealt Misaki one damage making me smile at her.

"Hey Aichi" I heard her say when she looked at me, I waved saying 'hi' before I walked over. "At least you don't look like how you did when dad died" she told me and I smiled before she asked if I would tell her the saying I made up about it.

"Only if Misaki and the others don't mind I'm fine with that" I told her and they said it was fine despite being in the middle of a game. "Bad memories disgrace the dead, the ones who are gone always watch over you, every frown every tear they frown and cry at too" I said before I finished.

"Crying and frowning make those deceased feel like the good meant nothing if all you see is the bad" I said looking at Misaki and then to Emi. "Was that right? I haven't said that in a while" I told her and she nodded "because of that I remember the good knowing dad won't regret the time he spent with me" she told me and I smiled saying that's good.

"I can also play against Misaki and hopefully be as good as her while remembering that dad played to" she told me before Shin asked why she wants to be as strong as Misaki. "I have to beat Aichi someday because he was always so shy and upset that he couldn't remember anything but hearing that dad died saving so many people including him" she said before I told her that was enough.

"That's what makes me glad I gave you a deck because a lot of heart went into the deck that was made for new players like you" Shin told her before I saw that Misaki was remembering something that wasn't entirely bad. Misaki called _King of Sword_ after she asked if it was her turn calling _Queen of Heart_ behind _King of Sword_.

 _King of Sword_ attacked with support from _Queen of Heart_ before she guarded with two cards after intercepting with _Sword Dancer Angle, Sakuya_. Misaki said that she attacks with _Death Metal_ before I saw that Misaki was remembering happy times instead making me smile.

Misaki checked the _Drive Trigger_ not getting one before Emi checked the _Damage Trigger_ also not getting one before Misaki had _Storm_ attack ending the match. Misaki was crying before she asked Shin for the key but she called him uncle instead of Shin.

"Did her parents die Aichi?" Emi whispered to me and I nodded before she said that she figured that because the look in her eyes was similar to mine which made me smile. "Sorry I worry you and mom with that Emi I don't mean to" I told her and she said it was fine and that I don't need to apologize.

Shin gave her the key and I smiled when she went to open the box which was something I thanked Emi for which confused her. "You helped her remember the good memories she had with her parents that's why I'm thanking you" I told her before Misaki came back down again.

She said she'll go to _Nationals_ but she has to train so one of us would have to fight her so I took her spot when she was taking Emi's.

* * *

 **I finished writing this at 9:23 P.M. on September 12, 2016.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**


	26. Forsaken Member

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading. I am so sorry if this is fast at all I didn't mean it to be.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Vanguard or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Six: Forsaken Member

Aichi's POV

"Hey Kamui" I greeted him when I saw him walk up, he seemed happy before I saw the color of disgust and that he balled his fist looking at someone. I looked behind me to see Kai walking past so I'm guessing he still doesn't like being on Kai's team before I heard Shin say that everyone's here so it's time to hit the road.

Kamui tried calling shotgun but Shin said that Misaki's sitting there, Kamui asked why before Misaki said that Shin can't find the way there without her help which isn't surprising. Kamui said that he should buy a _GPS_ or something when Shin was climbing over the rails with various bags over his shoulders.

Kamui tried adding 'a good for nothing' at the end but said 'great for something' instead making Shin correct him before he asked why he has to spend money on a map when Misaki can memorize routes which made him stop arguing. Kamui said that he would take the back window seat before he realized that Kai was sitting there but I covered his mouth before he could say anything about it.

"You can both have a back window seat don't make a fuss about nothing that can be resolved easily Kamui" I told him and he nodded grabbing my wrist and taking my hand off his mouth. I sat in the middle feeling that Kamui was angry and upset while Kai was still a bit stoic about the entire thing.

I felt bad for Misaki when Shin went left instead of right feeling bad for Kamui and Misaki when he made a sharp _U-Turn_ to go right instead of left. The scenery there was beautiful but the driving was terrible, I didn't say that though when we arrived.

The _National's_ _Stadium_ was big and I commented on that before Misaki sad that this was most likely the back entrance and asked what I expected from the building since it _is_ the _Nationals_. Shin said that it'll most likely be a sold-out crowd which is something I guessed from all the engines ringing in my ears.

Shin told us that we should hang around here while he tries to find a place to park the van so I told him 'good luck' since he might need it. Misaki said that she bets ten bucks he gets lost and can't find his way back before Kamui said that we'll have to take the train on the way home.

"I wouldn't mind that since I think it'd be faster, but I don't particularly like long train rides either" I said before I heard a bunch of clicks and talking. I asked what that was and Kamui said that it's just the _Network_ _Crews_ that'll be around for the _Live_ _TV Broadcast_ later today.

"Seriously?" I asked before Misaki asked if I've never seen it since they show it every year which made me shake my head. "I was banned from anything _Vanguard_ when I was six by Emi, _Vanguard Nationals_ is _Vanguard_ related" I said before Kamui pointed out _Dr. O_.

I suggested that he shouldn't rush when he pulled my arm to see if we can get his autograph before I stopped him when he was about to run into someone. I wasn't able to stop in time and Kamui ended up tripping him so I had to use my agility to pull the back of the man's collar so he wouldn't fall either.

"Are you okay?" I asked both of them and they looked surprised before saying they were which I was happy about because if they weren't I would've felt terrible. I saw Misaki pick something up and heard her say ' _Ancient World History_ ' or something looking over to see she was holding a book.

Two others came by, a male and a female from what their outlines look like, and asked if he was getting them into trouble already. "No he isn't, my friend was being hyperactive and ran into him" I said bowing slightly in apology.

"Thank you for keeping me from falling by the way" he told me and I nodded scratching the back of my head before I saw Misaki give the book she was holding to the man. I covered Kamui's mouth when he was about to yell again "sorry about him he's way too hyperactive" I said when he tried prying my hand off his mouth.

We continued talking for a bit before they said they're _Team Caesar_ which I wasn't impressed with because I don't know of any _Team Caesar_ but Kamui does apparently. He told me that they're last year's _Nationals Runner-Ups_ which doesn't surprise me from the way he reacted.

A crowd was drawn and I could hear the murmurs before Kyotei said we should find a place a little more quiet to talk and I nodded asking if Misaki and Kamui want to before asking Kai the same thing. "Could you wait though? I don't think we should leave our bags" I asked _Team Caesar_ and they said that was fine before we went to grab them, Kamui grabbed mine as well before throwing it at me.

After a while we found a spot, I heard the girl say Kyotei has to get over his stage fright making me smile when he said that he doesn't like eyes staring at him and the male said that he's strange because if billions of fans are watching him he's just fine. He told us that his name's Kenji Mitsusada, the leader of _Team Caesar_ , the girl was named Yuri, and the other male was named Guy who's Yuri's little brother.

"The name earlier was a nickname right?" I asked and Yuri said that I was right, it was a name they called him when they were kids. Misaki and Kamui asked why they're called _Team Caesar_ so I took a guess "Caesar is the name of a _Roman_ politician, general, and notable author right?" I asked and they seemed surprised while Kenji looked impressed.

He asked me if I was a fan of _Roman History_ and I nodded saying I'm a History fan in general before Guy said that they named the team after one of _Rome's_ greatest emperors before I heard a familiar screech making me sigh. I flinched slightly when I heard Morikawa say our names telling us to look at all the cool stuff he bought before hearing Kamui say that there's something relaxing about seeing a familiar face before freezing.

"Sorry Aichi I didn't mean anything by that" he told me making me shake my head at him since this is starting to get old, I knew what he meant before I asked if his friends were here yet. He said that he hopes they didn't take the wrong train before he told me that even if they got lost they'd make it here because Morikawa was able to making me smile.

Morikawa said that if Kamui says one more thing about him then he's coming over here which doesn't surprise me before Kamui asked if he could actually hear him from over here. "Judging from the distance and how loud you were speaking I'm guessing so" I told him before I saw Morikawa get angrier.

"By the way who's making sure Shin doesn't get lost?" I asked before Misaki said he'll find his way back again. I nodded before we were dragged into a chorus of cheering for Kourin, Suiko, and Rekka during the _Opening Ceremony_.

I felt bad for Taishi when Morikawa said he also has to put the garb on before I heard Kenji say that they're putting more effort into the _Opening Ceremony_ this year than they did last year. Kenji said that having a concert by _Ultra Rare_ is pretty big before Guy said that if they do this next year to he's bringing headphones which made me smile.

Yuri said that it may not be their kind of music but at least 'those guys' are having fun making me feel bad for Taishi because he was included in Morikawa's group. I didn't listen to what the group was saying after Kai called _Ultra Rare_ 'nonsense' before Guy asked what it's like being on a team with four players confusing me.

"I think the orders random, if it isn't you'd have to ask Shin or Misaki since I don't know if Kai would answer it directly or not" I said when he asked what order we go in. "Why don't you know Aichi?" Kenji asked me making me shrug "I'm not one of the strong players on the team since I just started after nine years of not playing" I told him confusing him.

"There's no strategy for who goes, first the weakest player always sits out" Kai said and I nodded before I clamped my hand over Kamui's again. "It's fine Kamui, it's a useless argument" I told him before he tried prying my hand off again.

"Starting up useless arguments gets you nowhere Kamui so it's better to not start them in the first place" I told him before he stopped. I took my hand off his mouth which was stupid because he asked Kai why he even plays the game in the first place making me sigh again.

Kai told him it was the thrill of beating a strong player and crushing them which sounded too much like Dren's reason making me flinch before I told Kamui to stop questioning someone's motives for every action they take. He asked me my reasons after telling us his and I told him that someone I care deeply for will do things that he'll regret and if I don't beat him in _Vanguard_ when that happens I'll lose him.

Kamui said Kai was heartless almost making me angry enough to fall but I didn't before he ran off saying he quits the team because he can't fight on the same team as a 'heartless' person. I ran after him but I ran into Shin before I told him that I have to go, he asked if I have to use the restroom and I shook my head before I looked around.

Kai told me that we have to go or else we'll have to forfeit with Kamui gone and I nodded saying 'okay, I'm going to find him later though' before I walked over to Shin and the others. "Why're you so compliant when Kai's involved?" I heard Taishi ask making me sigh.

"Kamui misconceived Kai's answers, he chose to wrongly accuse someone of having bad intentions because of how they act when I said something similar to what Kai did" I said before we went to the front of the stage. I felt bad for _MC Mia_ when Morikawa and Taishi were insulting him by telling him to get off the stage and to stop holding the microphone like he is.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 5:01 P.M. on September 12, 2016.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading, see you next Tuesday.**


	27. Challenged Prehistoric Match

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Vanguard or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Seven: Challenged Prehistoric Match

Aichi's POV

 _MC Mia_ was about to speak before Suiko, Kourin, and Rekka spoke in order saying they're going to explain how the _National Vanguard Championship_ works. I heard the crowd screaming and cheering before Shin said we finally made it making me nod still worried about Kamui before I felt bad for Taishi and Izaki because they had to be near Morikawa when he was cheering for _Ultra Rare_ so loudly.

 _MC Mia_ said that they'll be eliminating half of the competing team by separating the thirty-two teams into eight blocks. I heard Kourin say that each team will be placed in a block of four in _Red Robin Style_ (1) with the top two teams moving to play in the finals next week.

Rekka asked how we decide who's moving on before I heard Suiko tell us to imagine something but I couldn't tell what it was she was talking about. She told us that if _Team A_ has three wins and zero losses, _Team B_ has two wins and one loss it's easy to tell with teams are going on to the finals.

I heard Kourin ask what would happen if two teams have the same score and Suiko say that if that happens the judges will look at the individual's game statistics. Rekka said that it sounds like they put a lot of thought into it before Kourin said that only the strongest survive and said to do our best so we know without a doubt who the best team is in our block.

Rekka said that there's no other way to get to the finals before Kourin agreed and they told everyone good luck as well as to play hard and have fun. "Could I go first? Just in case I get pressured to win because I don't do well with that and you guys are the strongest" I asked surprising Shin and Misaki.

Shin said that was fine before Misaki said that she was going to go in the second round because she missed the _Nationals_ and I nodded saying that sounds good. _MC Mia_ said to look at the board to see who was going to be first in _Block A_ before he said that everyone's favorite from the _Regionals_ and _Nationals_ eleven years ago is on _Team A_ , Aichi Sendou.

Shin said that _Team Asteroid_ is going to be tough because they were the defending champions from last year before Misaki said we met their leader at _Card Shop PSY_. She also said that I know him and I nodded when Shin asked me if that was true "yes it is, we were friends and still are but I really don't like Dren and I hate that he set limits to how many times I can disagree with him before he does something I don't want him to do" I said before Shin asked what I meant.

"Ren and I have different personalities, darker personalities, because of a certain power we both have, if I disobey him three times he'll bring mine out and I can't have that happen" I said before I told him that he has to see him play. Shin said he will and I was happy that the subject changed "Aichi what's your relationship with him after and before you were friends? I know a kiss means more than friends" I heard Misaki ask making me sigh.

"I had told Ren that it was temporary since he knows the destiny I have is with someone else but Dren doesn't want to let his counterpart go" I told her and she nodded before the next blocks were shown on the monitor. _MC Mia_ said that now that we all know our blocks we have to proceed to them before Shin told me that we were going to be fighting here and I nodded thanking him.

I may not like being treated as though I can't do anything by myself because I'm blind but I am glad that people try to help me without trying to make me feel useless. _MC Mia_ said that as soon as all of the teams are in their designated blocks they'll start the first matches of the _National Tournament_.

Suiko "Our message to the _Country's_ greatest _Cardfighters_ ", Kourin "try your hardest and show us what you're made of", and Rekka "and good luck everyone" were what the three said. "Let's play some _Vanguard_!" they all said together before the crowd dispersed and I saw that Misaki was looking in the stands before I asked who she was looking for.

She told me she was looking for Ren Suzugamori before I heard a familiar voice tell Kai that it's been a while since he's seen him. I turned around to see Tetsu who was standing in front of Kai before he saw me.

"Hello Aichi, Dren's been looking for you" I heard Tetsu ask making me flinch and I know Kai saw that before I saw Asaka who had a _Dark Purple_ color looking right at me. Shin said that they're Ren's team mates and I nodded before Tetsu told me that Dren has a message for me.

I asked what it was and he told me this is a freebie so it won't count as a strike and I nodded before he spoke. "Give up on him, go back to Dren and give up going after someone weaker than him" I heard Tetsu say making me sigh.

"I don't care if I have to sacrifice myself to save him Tetsu I'll do whatever it takes, my destiny is bigger than me and it's something I want to complete, get that through his stubborn skull already" I told him and he seemed to be smirking. "I'll give that another shot, I thought you were avoiding us Kai?" I heard Tetsu say and then ask Kai.

Kai asked where Ren was avoiding answering the question for some reason before Tetsu said Dren doesn't want to waste his time in the _Preliminaries_ saying that Kai should at least remember that. Kai said he doesn't dwell on the past before he asked if Ren's playing in the _Final Rounds_ , Tetsu said that he'll have to make it that far to find out.

Kyou said that Dren qualified for three _Teams_ in the _Nationals_ and he doubts that we'll be able to beat the other two making me sigh since I know I won't be able to. "By the way Aichi how many losses do you see yourself getting before you win? Since you know you can't miss any of the matches you win or lose against" I hears Asaka say still with the _Dark Purple_ but her tone was condescending.

"Asaka, Dren doesn't want to hear when Aichi will lose you know…" Tetsu tried to say before I told her it was seven. "I will lose seven times before I win against someone _Michael_ and I don't know the name of and I don't know who actually wins against him or her" I said before Misaki asked what I meant.

"Daichi or myself" I said before Tetsu said that he'd love to talk to me again outside of _Vanguard_ and I nodded saying he has my number before he left with his team. Kai also left and I told him that he can talk to me if he ever wants to about what's bothering him before I turned to _MC Mia_ who spoke.

He told us that the _Teams_ are in place and that it's time to start the first matches of the _National Championship_. _MC Mia_ said to look at the match ups for _A Block_ before he said that _Team Q4_ is going against _Team Jurassic Army_.

Shin asked me if I was really going to lose the next match and I nodded "that's why I said that I would go first because I'd lose either way" I said and he nodded seeming to understand my reasoning. I was standing on the stairs where we were told to be behind a glass wall like thing before I heard Shin say that this is the calm before the storm.

I walked out tripping when the glass door opened after the judge/announcer said that the first match of _Block A_ will begin. He said it was between Aichi Sendou and Gunji Rukudo before we walked over to the stand we're supposed to place our cards on.

"I was a big fan of yours when I watched the _National_ and _Regional Tournaments_ about eleven years ago, will you give me the same challenge you gave the others?" he asked me and I shook my head before I spoke. "I don't remember the _Regionals_ or the _Nationals_ and I'm not using a _Kagero_ or _Oracle Think Tank_ deck that I used then" I told him and he nodded with a confused color.

I looked down looking at the indent in the floor to see if I'm standing where I'm supposed to before I looked up to see Gunji was in a _Marine_ or _Army_ pose, he was standing at attention. I stood still not at all surprised when the stand moved around me in the line of the indention it was in before it rose showing me where I put my cards and deck.

I put down the _Starting Unit_ and Gunji did the same before the announcer started the match, I took the five cards from the top of my deck and looked at them before we flipped over our _Starting Units_. 'I don't like this one bit' I thought when I saw rocks coming from the floor when wind whipped around me and the floor turned rocky as well.

 _Barcgal_ was my _Starting Unit_ while _Dragon Egg_ was Gunji's, Dr. O kept saying he was excited to find out how the match will go before Gunji drew and rode _Sonic Noah_ activating _Dragon Egg's Skill_ moving him to the back middle _Rearguard_. That ended his turn before he told me I was up and I drew riding _Wingal_ before moving _Barcgal_ to the back middle _Rearguard_.

I called _Little Sage, Marron_ to the front left _Rearguard_ asking _Barcgal_ to support _Wingal_ in an attack against _Sonic Noah_. I checked the _Drive Trigger_ not getting a _Trigger_ but it was the same with Gunji because he didn't get a _Trigger_ on his _Damage Check_.

I asked _Marron_ to attack next and it wasn't guarded or intercepted giving Gunji two cards in the _Damage Zone_. Gunji rode _Ravenous Dragon, Mega Rex_ before calling _Cannon Fire Dragon, Cannon Gear_ to the front left _Rearguard_ sacrificing _Dragon Egg_ for the move.

He said it's not a total loss because _Cannon Gear_ is a powerful warrior and _Dragon Egg's Counterblast_ allows him to return to the _Fighter's_ hand once it's in the _Drop Zone_. 'Be careful everyone' I told the _Units_ who nodded saying they were going to be fine and that they were worried about me because I'm the one who will get hurt more than them.

Gunji called _Winged Dragon, Skypterra_ and _Pack Dragon, Tiny Rex_ to the right _Rearguard_ before having _Cannon Gear_ attack _Wingal_ before I felt a bruise on my cheek but I still did the _Damage Check_ not getting a _Trigger_. _Mega Rex_ attacked next but I still didn't guard before he did a _Drive Trigger Check_ and attacked, I felt cut on my chest but I wasn't sure if they were scars or something else.

 _Tiny Rex_ supported _Skypterra_ but I didn't guard which was painful when I felt more scrapes on my face and arms. I rode _Blaster Blade_ before I activated his _Counterblast_ flipping over two cards in the _Damage Zone_ to retire _Cannon Gear_.

I told him it was the best I could do when he told me that he was wondering why I let all the attacks through before I asked _Marron_ to move to the back row moving his card myself when I saw him nod. I called _Knight of Truth, Gorgon_ to where _Marron_ was before also calling _Knight of Rose, Morgana_ to the front right position in the _Rearguard_.

I asked _Morgana_ to attack _Skypterra_ when I heard Kamui say to have _Morgana_ attack a _Rearguard Unit_ to slow him down. Gunji used _Skypterra's Counter Defense Blast_ to return _Skypterra_ to his hand.

I asked _Barcgal_ to support _Blaster Blade_ in an attack against _Mega Rex_ before checking for a _Drive Trigger_ and not getting one. I asked _Marron_ to support _Gorgon_ in an attack against _Mega Rex_ but it was nullified by _Dragon Egg_ before I ended my turn.

I was chuckling when _MC Mia_ said that he'd get behind sitting back and enjoying the fight after Mr. O said that was the best thing to do. Gunji told me that he gives me credit for defeating his _Cannon Gear_ before saying that you can never rest on the battlefield and that his army is as strong as ever.

He said he was declaring war with the strongest _Unit_ in his army and I nodded before he rode _Tyrant, Death Rex_ who's a big _Unit_ that matches his power.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 6:34 P.M. on September 19, 2016.**

 **1) I do not know what style she actually said so I am just typing what is close to what I heard.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**


	28. Tachikaze Salute

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Vanguard or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Eight: Tachikaze Salute

Aichi's POV

I heard everyone in the crowd cheering before I heard _MC Mia_ ask how their ' _Clan Prodigy_ ' will handle the _Grade 3_ that Gunji started his turn with in _Block A_ making me wince and not just from the pain that the attacks are causing me. I heard Gunji call _Raging Dragon, Blastsaurus_ , _Skypterra_ , and _Savage Destroyer_ to the _Rearguard_ positions.

 _Skypterra_ supported _Raging Dragon_ in an attack against _Blaster Blade_ but I asked _Elaine_ to guard. _Death Rex_ attacked next increasing his power by 5000 just from getting ready to attack.

He checked the _Twin Drive_ not getting a _Trigger_ before attacking making me grip the _Stand Table_ so I wouldn't fall when I felt a pain on my chest. _Blastsaurus_ had to sacrifice himself because the attack was successful activating an ability from the _Drop Zone_ meaning he can discard one card and search through his deck to call another _Blastsaurus_.

This one was placed in the same spot as the other one "you get another attack and from what someone is telling me _Savage Destroyer_ also gains 1000 extra power" I said and he showed the color of surprise before doing what I had said. He told me that he sacrifices a _Unit_ but that just makes the _Tachikaze Clan_ that much stronger and I nodded hoping this ends soon since I think I'm losing blood because I'm starting to feel dizzy.

I heard Gunji tell _Blastsaurus_ to attack _Blaster Blade_ and he did before I checked for a _Damage Trigger_ not getting a _Trigger_ bringing me to five cards in the _Damage Zone_. _Tiny Rex_ supported _Savage Destroyer_ in an attack against _Blaster Blade_ but at the last second I asked _Llew_ to guard and he did nullifying the attack.

Despite knowing I'm going to lose I'll still fight till then, I want to show Kamui that we need him knowing that's not the real reason that I'll lose. I heard _MC Mia_ say that dealing three damage this turn is a tall order but not one for the ' _Deck Prodigy_ ' and I don't think he's wrong on that but I'm not Daichi.

I drew drawing _Soul Saver Dragon_ hoping that Daichi won't try and take over during the battle before I rode the dragon also calling _Wingal_ to the _Rearguard_ behind _Morgana_. I asked _Marron_ to support _Gorgon_ in an attack against _Death Rex_ but it was guarded by _Black Cannon Tiger_.

"Not done, till I lose the match isn't ending" I said before I asked _Barcgal_ to support _Soul Saver Dragon_ in an attack against _Death Rex_ , a _Vanguard_ , increasing his power by 3000. I checked the _Twin Drive_ getting a _Critical Trigger_ on the second check.

I gave the effect to _Soul Saver_ after giving the power to _Morgana_ before Gunji checked for a _Damage Trigger_ not getting any type of _Trigger_ on either check. "I'm going to lose and I knew that from the start but I don't mind because I know we'll move on" I told Gunji who had the color of cockiness or something like that.

I asked _Wingal_ to support _Morgana_ in an attack against the _Vanguard_ also activating _Morgana's Battle Skill_ which Gunji was confused about. I discarded a card from my hand apologizing to the _Unit_ having _Morgana's Attack_ increase by 4000.

"Told you" I said with a smile before I started coughing when his _Damage Check_ was a _Heal Trigger_ healing the damage _Morgana_ caused. I was contemplating whether I should guard or not but I'm going to lose either way when I took my hand away from my mouth to see blood on my hand.

I wiped my mouth when Gunji had _Skypterra_ support _Blastsaurus_ in an attack against _Soul Saver_. I gathered my cards quickly after I lost the game running to where the team was leaning against the wall facing the benches where Kai was sitting and used _PSY Qualia_.

" _Heal Trigger_ " I said when I held _Elaine_ in my right hand feeling my body heal from the real life damage I took. I heard Misaki ask me if I was okay and I nodded standing up before she told me she was going to win the next match and I nodded.

Time Skip: Starting of the _Second Match_

I heard Misaki stand _God Hawk_ before the match continued but I was getting texts from Ren so I didn't hear much of it. Ren asked how the first match was and I told him I lost which I was happy about because hopefully they'll stop calling me ' _Deck Prodigy_ ' which Ren said he was laughing at.

I heard Misaki ride _Scarlet Witch, Coco_ before I tapped back to Ren that Misaki was going to lose the match she's in right now. She retired _Wiseman_ to call out _Dreameater_ and _Silent Tom_ most likely because she thinks he has only _Grade 0 Units_ in his hand, from his facial color I'm guessing she's right.

'Has Kai kissed you yet? You know I want to know that right?' I felt Ren text before I tapped back feeling my whole face blushing crimson that he hasn't and that I know he wants to know when that happens. I heard Shin say that Misaki has to win this match and I told him that she won't before I heard Misaki say that _Chocolate_ supports _Scarlet_ _Witch_ in an attack against the _Vanguard_.

 _Black Tiger_ and _Tiny Rex_ nullified the attack though when they guarded before I heard Misaki tell _Dreameater_ to support _Silent Tom_ in an attack against the _Vanguard_. _Gemini_ supported the other _Silent Tom's_ attack after the opponent didn't get a _Damage Trigger_ , or any _Trigger_ , on the _Damage Trigger Check_.

This time he did get a _Heal Trigger_ winning the match before I went over to Misaki with Shin hearing her apologize for thinking she had it. "Things happen for a reason Misaki, this just means you need to get stronger that's all" I told her before Shin said that our matches ended the exact same way.

I knew what he meant but I still imagined it when he told us that we should, we should imagine our opponents pushing us to the edge and that they are as well. When in that same situation even the smallest change can make a difference, a slight breeze will feel like a _Hurricane_.

That was when I imagined falling but I was pulled out of it when Ren texted me and I thanked him for that before Shin said that our opponents pulling _Heal Triggers_ was not our fault. He told us we should thank of it another way, us going one on one against _National Veterans_ only losing because of a couple lucky draws.

"That only works on people who have that luxury _Manager_ " I said before I heard Gunji say 'hey kid!' getting our attention. He said our full names saying they salute us, they only salute those who approach the game with honor and integrity.

"Then why are you saying mine? I had already said that I was going to lose before the match even began" I asked before he told me I kept fighting regardless of that saying that we should fight again some time before they turned around and walked back. "Kai's going to hate me soon though" I said under my breath before Shin said we have two match ups left and to make sure we give it our best and I nodded.

 _MC Mia_ said that the 'intense' fights the crowd just witnessed is just a taste of what's to come before saying they have a lot more where that came from.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 8:08 P.M. on September 19, 2016.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**


	29. Nova Grappler Matches

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Vanguard or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Nine: Nova Grappler Matches

Aichi's POV

I was still in the stadium looking through the glass to see Kamui's signature colors but I saw he was still upset. 'He doesn't even know why Kai's like that, I'm the same way and he doesn't act like that because of me' I thought a bit angry but not enough to give Daichi control.

We have three more matches left in _Block A_ if we get, I think, two wins and one loss at minimum we'll still move on. I walked over to Kai asking him if he has a preference to where he wants to be in the next fight, he just told me to put him wherever and I nodded.

" _Manager_? Is it fine that we have Kai go first since he's less likely to lose? The rest can be decided by Misaki since it'll be on her to win whichever match she's in" I asked him and he said that's fine if Misaki is okay with it. Shin said that Kai goes first, Misaki second, and I last if I need to go on asking if that was fine for the others and they nodded.

I turned to look out the glass when _MC Mia_ spoke saying that they're seeing that the action has yet to stop or stagger despite it being the _Qualifying Round_ and they're seeing tons of great games as well. I heard him say that the _Second Round_ is between _Team Q4_ and _Team Muscle_ something, I'm unsure if he said _Brain_ or _Brave_ or something else.

 _MC Mia_ said that both our teams lost in the first round and whoever wins this one will have a chance to go to the _Finals_ before reading what the order was for the teams. I didn't like that _MC Mia_ laughed at the names that the other _Team_ put down before saying them.

Kicking Shu, Punch Ken, and Wrestling Snake, they were going from left to right in that order before _MC Mia_ said their _Team Motto_.

 ** _The strongest brains are in the strongest body._**

I now know what their full _Team_ name is though because of that, _Muscle Brain_ is what I figured the name was. _MC Mia_ said that these matches could be the best yet after Dr. O said that only time will tell if their _Motto_ holds true in _Vanguard_.

Kicking Shu and Toshiki Kai were called to the starting stage before I saw Kai put his gloves on. I covered my mouth with my hand to try and keep from laughing at how easily Kai's opponent was provoked.

All Kai said was that he's so scared in a sarcastic tone when Kicking Shu said that he breaks three _Baseball Bats_ in half a day over a thousand a year. "I know you'll win Kai but good luck" I said when I put my hand on the glass when we were in the side room.

After a while I heard Kai ride _Blazing Core Dragon_ after I tapped back to Ren that that's not going to happen for a while and to stop asking when he asked if Kai kissed me yet, again. I also heard Kai call _Gatling Claw Dragon_ to the _Rearguard_ before hearing him move _Gatling Claw_ and _Iron Tail_ to the _Soul_ because he activated _Blazing Core's Counterblast_.

Kai _Superior Rode Blazing Flare Dragon_ making me smile despite knowing that means I have to work even harder to get stronger than him to get him back in the future. Before _Blazing Flare Dragon_ attacked _King of Sword_ he called _Nehalem_ as well bringing his opponent to four damage.

'I want to ask though, when is he going to? You haven't told me' I felt Ren type back making me sigh before I tapped back that he does the day I get my sight back. I heard Kai say that the next to attack is _Dragonic Overlord_ and a powered up _Nehalem_ but _Nehalem_ was guarded against by _Red Lightning_ nullifying the attack.

I heard Kai call _Final Turn_ making me smile wider hearing him call _Demonic Dragon Mage_ to the _Rearguard_ before the _Counterblast_ was activated moving _Dragon Mage_ to the _Soul_. _Tough Boy_ was retired from the _Rearguard_ because of the _Counterblast_ saying that by forcing a _Rearguard_ _Unit_ to retire he's activated another ability.

This ability increased _Flare Dragon's Attack Power_ by 3000, I don't entirely like how Kai is playing because it isn't how he would want to back then before he even knew of the power of _PSY Qualia_. _Hungry Dumpty_ was retired because Kai activated the _Soulblast_ increasing _Flare Dragon's_ attack by another 3000.

 _Blazing Flare_ attacked with support from _Conroe_ ending the game with a win for Kai before we went in front of the glass to congratulate Kai on the win. "Nice job Kai, you're really good" I said and he nodded saying that a win is a win.

I watched as he walked into the side room before I turned to the big screen when _MC Mia_ said that the next match was about to start. "Good luck Misaki but have fun to" I told her seeing her nod and I could tell she was nervous but determined.

I felt bad for Kicking Shu because he was really depressed and I could barely see any other emotion besides that when he was in the fetal position on the opposite wall. I wasn't surprised that Punch Ken did the same thing as Kicking Shu by saying that he punches _Sand Bags_ a thousand times a day just for fun when the _Starting Units_ were standing up.

 _Tough Boy_ was ridden before I heard him say that _Turbo Razor_ moves to the _Rearguard_ before I heard Misaki activate _God Hawk's Skill_ saying that this _Skill_ allows her to check the top five cards of her deck. If she finds _Crescent Moon, Tsukuyomi_ then she can _Superior Ride_ her and she did before putting the remaining four cards at the bottom of her deck.

I heard her call _Oracle Guardian, Gemini_ and _Psychic Bird_ to the _Rearguard_ having _Tsukuyomi_ attack with support from _Psychic Bird_ checking the _Drive Trigger_ but not getting one. _Gemini_ attacked next and just like the last _Damage Trigger Check_ he didn't get a _Trigger_ which was good for Misaki and slightly bad for him.

I heard Punch Ken ride _King of Sword_ and call _Karma Queen_ to the _Rearguard_ before he activated _Queen's Counterblast_ preventing _Gemini_ from standing on the next turn. _Clay Doll Mechanic_ was called next meaning he can flip over a card in the _Damage Zone_ because he was called into play.

He called another one flipping the second one over meaning that there are no more cards in the _Damage Zone_ that can be flipped over again. _Karma Queen_ attacked before he told her _King of Sword_ will attack next checking the _Drive Trigger_ this time and just like with Misaki's last _Damage Check_ no _Trigger_.

The _Clay Dolls_ combined _Attack Power_ to attack next and this time Misaki got a _Draw Trigger_ in the _Damage Check_. I could tell Misaki was looking for a specific card because she was so hopeful in the next draw but was upset when she drew seeing the card, it wasn't the one she wanted apparently.

She activated _Tsukuyomi's Skill_ searching the top five cards of her deck and if _Goddess of the Half Moon, Tsukuyomi_ is there then she can do a _Superior Ride_ , it seems the one she was looking for wasn't there either. She rode _Goddess of the Half Moon, Tsukuyomi_ surprising and, I think, scaring Punch Ken before she _Soulcharged_ another two cards because _Crescent Moon_ and _God Hawk_ are in the _Soul_.

She activated _Psychic Bird's Skill_ moving him to the _Soul_ drawing another card but she still couldn't find the one she was looking for. I felt bad for Punch Ken who got mad or annoyed, maybe impatient, when Misaki kept ignoring him.

Misaki called two _Silent Tom's_ and one _Weather Girl, Milk_ to the _Rearguard_ but I don't know where she placed them. Because of _Milk's Skill_ when she supported _Tsukuyomi_ in an attack _Tsukuyomi_ gained an additional 4000 power.

Misaki checked the _Drive Trigger_ but didn't get one and neither did Punch Ken for the _Damage Check_ that he did. _Silent Tom_ attacked _Karma Queen_ before the other _Silent Tom_ did the same with _Clay Doll Mechanic_ ending the turn.

 _Gold Rutile_ was ridden while _Death Metal Droid_ and another _Queen_ were called to the _Rearguard_. _Karma Queen's Counterblast_ stopped one of the _Silent Toms_ from standing in the next attack before _Death Metal Droid_ attacked the _Vanguard_ , or at least I think he did.

Because of _Gold Rutile's Skill_ he was able to turn over a card in the _Damage Zone_ because one of the _Rearguards_ successfully damaged the opponent. _Turbo Razor_ supported _Gold Rutile_ in an attack against her _Vanguard_ adding an extra 3000 power because of _Turbo Razor's Skill_.

 _Battle Sister, Chocolate_ guarded the attack which was good because Kai said that if _Gold Rutile_ made a successful attack he would've activated the _Counterblast_ meaning he could stand a _Rearguard Unit_. Kai said she realized the danger and nullified the attack before I heard Punch Ken check the _Twin Drive_ getting a _Critical Trigger_ on the second check before giving all effects to his _Karma Queen_.

 _Oracle Guardian, Nike_ guarded while _Silent Tom_ intercepted the attack that was going to be commenced by _Karma Queen_ supported by _Clay Doll_ nullifying the attack. _Turbo Razor_ had to go back to the deck before his turn was ended before she drew seeming to use _Tsukuyomi's Skill_ to try and find the card she was looking for again when she didn't draw it.

She looked happy on the fifth check which means she got the one she was looking for, I also saw she was seeing something that made her happy most possibly her parents when she got the card from them. _Goddess of the Full Moon, Tsukuyomi_ was then _Superior Ridden_ meaning she got two _Superior Rides_ in a single _Cardfight_.

She activated her _Counterblast_ meaning she can draw two cards from her deck and put one card from her hand into the _Soul_. She activated another _Counterblast_ before I heard Punch Ken say that no matter how many cards she has in her hand he'll just stop the attacks.

She called _Amaterasu_ as well as _Gemini_ before supporting _Tsukuyomi_ with _Milk_ having her attack. She checked the _Twin Drive_ getting a _Draw Trigger_ on the second check giving _Amaterasu_ the 5000 power.

 _Amaterasu_ attacked with _Gemini's_ support but it was guarded by two _Red Lightnings_ before _Gemini_ supported _Silent Tom_ in the last attack. I felt bad for the other team because I know Misaki will win this match before I got a text from Ren saying that that event is so far away and I could tell he was whining from that text.

 _Death Metal_ was called after _Karma Queen_ was retires before _Clay Doll_ supported _Death Metal_ in an attack with the _Counterblast_ adding 3000 power as well. _Lasange Magus_ guarded before I heard Punch Ken tell her _Gold Rutile_ attacks next but _Lasange_ guarded again.

I heard Punch Ken got a _Critical Trigger_ on the _Second Check_ of the _Twin Drive_ and that he gave all effects to his other _Death Metal Droid_. _Clay Doll_ supported _Death Metal_ before _Chocolate_ guarded by being discarded meaning the attack is nullified.

Misaki called _Final Turn_ before saying that _Amaterasu_ attacks supported by _Gemini_ meaning that Misaki won when Punch Ken didn't get a _Heal Trigger_ in the _Damage Check_. 'I'm glad you like that card Misaki, it's a really good one as plus' I said smiling at her through the glass wall.

 _MC Mia_ said that we still have a chance to compete in the _Finals_ next week before he said that standing in our way is a team with an undefeated record. He said that it was last year champions _Team Asteroid_ before I saw that Asaka still really doesn't like me.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 9:54 P.M. on September 19, 2016.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading, I'll see you next Tuesday.**


	30. Dragon Football

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Vanguard or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Thirty: Dragon Football

Aichi's POV

Shin said that we have no choice but to win our next match up while we were sitting in a restaurant because we're tied with _Jurassic Army_ with one win each. "I want to win this so Kamui can go to the finals with us like he told Gouki he would" I told them knowing Kamui is at the bar-like table.

Morikawa asked me if we know who we're going against in the next match so I told him it was _Team Asteroid_ before Izaki asked if our team even stood a chance. "Kai and Misaki might stand a chance but I lose so many _Cardfights_ before I actually win one" I said looking at the table with a sad smile.

Kai said he was going to get the first win before I heard Kyou laughing saying that we're hilarious before Asaka said that we must be dreaming if we think we can beat them. "Asaka don't be rude to Aichi, if he says Kai and Misaki might beat us then they might beat us _you_ don't know until the fight starts" I heard Tetsu say making Asaka look at me with a Contemptuous color to her face again.

"She can despise me if she wants I don't mind he should've known the conditions because he was the one who made them" I told Tetsu regarding the conditions of the relationship I had with Ren. Kyou said that they're going to beat us which is starting to annoy Tetsu apparently before he said that Dren's giving me another 'freebie' making me sigh.

"No and it's going to be a no no matter how many times he asks or you ask" I told him before Kai asked Tetsu where their _Leader_ was again making me look at him with a frown. I never know, even with the colors, whether Kai wants to know that to save Ren or to talk to him.

Tetsu said that he already told him before Asaka said that anything before the _Nationals_ is a waste of Dren's talents which is the same for Ren however he doesn't mind lower level players. Kyou asked if Kai missed his old team mate that badly surprising everyone but Shin and I before he asked what's so great about Ren saying Ren's name four times before he asked.

Asaka told Kyou to watch what he says about their Leader before he told Asaka to butt out cause he can say whatever he wants. Kyou said that he'll beat Kai in the next round to show him that there's another player that can beat him on _Team Asteroid_.

I'm surprised that Asaka or Tetsu didn't stop Kyou from telling Kai that if he beats Kai that'll show he's stronger than Ren and become the new _Leader_ because Ren thinks of Kai as an equal in _Vanguard_. Asaka told him to be quiet because his big mouth is going to get him into trouble before Tetsu said that was enough when Kyou said that the strongest should be the _Leader_.

"Aichi I have a message from Ren" I heard Tetsu say and I nodded before he told me that it was to not fall because it should be more painful than Ren's making me give him a sad smile when I told him only one person can make me fall. They left after that before I asked Kai if he wanted to leave before he left as well making me smile at him but it was a small smile.

I heard Emi's voice saying that mom made lunch before she realized that we already ate "we can eat it later okay Emi?" I asked her before Taishi said that she can save it for a _Victory Feast_ after we win the next match. Emi agreed with happy colors before Kamui's friends said in a sad tone that Kamui's missing out before Morikawa said that the flying sandwich he had last time was really good making me cover my mouth so I wouldn't laugh.

I sweat dropped when Nagisa said 'hello my darling!' despite Kamui not being with us right now when Gouki and her walked up. I said their names in the form of a question before Gouki said 'hey' raising his hand in a wave saying that he came to cheer us on because we're still hanging in there.

I heard Nagisa ask where Kamui is because she made something special for his lunch before his friends said that no one's seen him since this morning since they want to cover for him. 'I hope you can tell me one day Kai, I don't want to hear it from Ren or Dren' I thought looking behind me where Kai had left earlier.

Time Skip: The Second Match

 _MC Mia_ said that _Team Asteroid_ is versing _Team Q4_ in the _Elimination Round_ of _Block A_ but I didn't listen to anything else when Ren texted asking if Kai's opened up to me yet which I shook my head at slightly since I know he's watching. 'No Ren he hasn't, your _Team_ made it even worse actually' I tapped back to him before I heard the _Judge_ say that the first match of the _Elimination Round_ is Kyou Yahagi vs. Toshiki Kai.

Kyou yelled at Kai to look his way because Kyou is the one he's fighting before he yelled at the _Judge_ to start the match, after a few seconds he did so. They stood their _Starting Units_ before Kai said that he's riding _Embodiment of Armor, Bar_ moving _Conroe_ back.

Kyou rode _Wonder Boy_ attacking _Bar_ before the turn ended allowing Kai to ride _Nehalem_ moving _Conroe_ to the front also calling _Demonic Dragon Mage_ to the back behind _Conroe_ and _Blazing Core Dragon_ to the front. _Blazing Core Dragon_ attacked before _Nehalem_ did the same, after that _Dragon Mage_ supported _Conroe_ in an attack but it was nullified by _Spike Brothers_.

 _Treasure Panther_ was ridden and I could tell even without knowing where Kamui was that he was annoyed and wanting to say something about Kyou always adding 'the great' before he says his name. _High Speed_ and _Devil Summoner_ were called to the _Rearguard_ activating _Summoner's Skill_ which allows him to call a _Spiked Brothers_ _Unit_ if there's a _Grade 1_ or _Grade 2_ at that top of his deck.

He _Superior Called Assault Squad_ before he said that he attacks with _High Speed_ who was supported by _Spiked Brother's Assault Squad_ getting Kai to one card in the _Damage Zone_ before _Treasure Panther_ attacked adding another. _Devil Summoner_ was attacking next but the attack was nullified by _Tar_ before Kyou ended his turn.

I heard Misaki ask if it was a close game and I nodded but I feel nervous for some reason and I don't know why before I heard Kai ride _Dragonic Overlord_. I heard him call _Dual Axe, Arc Dragon_ before he activated _Dragonic Overlord's Counterblast_ giving _Dragonic Overlord_ an extra 5000 _Power_ but he loses the _Twin Drive_ ability with it.

However with that if an attack destroys a _Rearguard_ _Unit Dragonic Overlord_ stands again which is a neat and useful ability for many people but not all. Kai had _Dragonic Overlord_ attack with support from _Bar_ but was nullified when it was guarded against with _Joker_ , _Cheer Girl, Tiara_ , and _Dudley Dan_.

Kai drew a _Critical Trigger_ giving all effects to _Arc Dragon_ because he knows that it would be useless to use it on _Dragonic Overlord_ with the defense that the _Units_ have put up. 'I know you can do it Kai, you're not that weak' I thought with a smile before I heard Kai say that _Blazing Core_ attacks _High Speed_ but it was intercepted by _Summoner_.

 _Dragon Mage_ supported _Arc Dragon_ in an attack against the _Vanguard_ before Kyou checked the _Damage Trigger_ not getting a _Trigger_ the first time but I heard him say that he got a _Draw Trigger_ in the second check. _Sky Diver_ was ridden after I heard Taishi tell Kai to watch out because it looks bad but I'm not worried because I know he'll win.

 _Mecha Trainer's Ability_ was activated meaning that if a _Grade 1 Spiked Brothers Unit_ is to be found in the deck it is to be added to Kyou's hand before I heard Kyou call _Dudley Dan_ to the _Rearguard_ but I don't know where just like with the others. _Sky Diver_ attacked with support from _Dudley Dan_ but _Dan's Counterblast_ was activated which means by adding a _Spiked Brothers_ from his hand to the _Soul_ he can _Superior Call_ another one.

I could tell Kyou was getting a little too excited which was never good in this case when he did a _Drive Trigger Check_ getting a _Draw Trigger_ on the second check. The power was added to the _Sky Diver_ that has yet to attack before he drew and had _Assault Squad_ support _High Speed_ in an attack but it was guarded by _Blue Ray, Draco Kid_.

 _Sky Diver_ attacked next before _Sky Diver's Battle Skill_ was activated where the attacking _Unit_ is added to the _Soul_ after dealing damage to the opponent allowing him to _Superior Call_ another _Spiked Brothers' Unit_ from his hand. He called a _Unit_ I don't know the name of since I didn't hear him say the name before Kyou said he was allowed to attack again but _Tar_ guarded ending Kyou's turn.

Kai had _Blazing Core_ attack _High Speed_ after he drew a card which he needed because from what I heard Taishi say Kai now has only one card in hand because of the draw. _Bar_ supported _Dragonic Overlord_ attacked but it was nullified by _Cheer Girl, Marilyn_ because sending a _Spiked Brothers' Unit_ from his hand to the _Drop Zone_ means that she can guard completely.

Kai got a _Heal Trigger_ on the _Twin Drive Check_ giving the power to _Arc Dragon_ before taking one card from the _Damage Zone_. _Dragon Mage_ supported _Arc Dragon_ in an attack before the turn was ended.

Kyou said ' _Final Turn_ ' asking if that was what Ren and Kai liked to say before he had _Dudley_ support _Sky Diver_ activating the _Counterblast_ and _Superior Calling Juggernaut Maximum_. _Dragon Monk, Genjou_ guarded the attack before Kyou did a _Drive Trigger Check_ getting a _Critical Trigger_ on the second check before giving all effects to _Juggernaut_ before he attacked with support from _Assault Squad_.

Kyou activated the _Soulblast_ giving _Juggernaut_ an extra 5000 _Attack Power_ because he sent one card from the _Soul_ into the _Drop Zone_. _Tar_ guarded before _Blazing Core_ intercepted getting _Juggernaut_ to return to the deck and _Sky Diver_ attacked.

Kai said he doesn't guard before I heard Misaki ask why he didn't when he should know that if he takes one more damage he loses the match, I told them that he wasn't going to lose before Kyou activated _Sky Diver's Battle Skill_. _Devil Summoner_ was _Superior Called_ before _High Speed_ was _Superior Called_ as well.

Kai guarded against _High Speed's_ boosted attack with _Iron Tail_ before _High Speed_ was returned to the deck ending Kyou's turn. Kai activated _Dragonic Overlord's Counterblast_ a second time making me smile before _Bar_ supported _Dragonic Overlord_ in an attack against _Devil Summoner_.

 _Sonic Breaker_ and _Panther_ guarded against _Dragonic Overlord's_ attack which, I think, emptied Kyou's hand which was the wrong thing to do. _Arc Dragon_ attacked with support from _Dragon Mage_ before an ability was activated adding 3000 _Power_ to _Arc Dragon_ because the opponent has three or less _Rearguard_ _Units_ ending the game.

'Dren you really have become a jerk when you fell' I said in my head when I saw Kyou run back to where _Team Asteroid_ is screaming 'no!' all the way there. Asaka Narumi was next facing Misaki next before I saw Kai walk over "nice job Kai" I said clapping before I looked at Misaki not knowing that Kai was looking at me with a weird color to his face.

"Good luck Misaki" I told her seeing she was determined to win and that she was at least a little happy before I saw her turn to face Asaka. I could see that Misaki was upset and angry when Asaka told her that she won't beat her with the deck she's currently using making me give her a sad smile because that's only partly true.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 6:55 P.M. on September 26, 2016.**

 **I do hope you like this story and chapter and will continue reading.**


	31. Pale Moon Irregulars

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading. I know Tetsu is most probably OC so I am sorry if you don't like that at all _if_ any of you don't like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Vanguard or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Thirty-One: Pale Moon Irregulars

Aichi's POV

I could see Misaki was angry about the opinion that Asaka mentioned which isn't good and saw that Asaka's color meant that she was proud of herself for doing it. I heard Misaki call _Milk_ before hearing her say that _Tsukuyomi_ attacks getting a _Draw Trigger_ before I got a text from Tetsu which surprised me.

He said he was sorry for how Asaka and Kyou were acting but I tapped back that he was apologizing to the wrong person but thanked him regardless. The power from the _Draw Trigger_ was given to _Milk_ before she was supported by _Psychic Bird_ having _Milk_ attack _Midnight Bunny_.

 _MC Mia_ said that the _Second Match_ is already on its way with Misaki taking the lead dealing two damage. "She isn't going to win but I do wonder how we make it to the _Finals_ in the future" I said out loud before Shin asked what I meant.

"Either Misaki gets caught up in what Asaka's saying about her deck not cutting it or Misaki thinking she's too weak etc. she ends up losing but I don't see how we make it to the _Finals_ like we do at some point in the future" I said narrowing my eyes despite knowing it doesn't help. I heard Asaka say that she's going to show us how tricky the _Pale Moon Circus_ can really be before she rode _Crimson Beast Tamer_ calling I don't know how many _Rearguard Units_ or which ones because all she said was 'call' which doesn't give me anything to go by.

Asaka told _Skull Juggler_ to attack saying that he should show Misaki how talented he is, I'm guessing he used his ability which adds a _Crimson Beast Tamer_ to the _Soul_ adding an extra 3000 to the _Vanguard's_ attack. The _Pale Moon Circus Clan's_ trademark is on adding cards to the _Soul_ quickly so Misaki has to be careful when it comes to this _Clan_.

 _Skull Juggler_ was about to attack the _Vanguard_ but was guarded and nullified by _Dream Eater_ before _Crimson Beast Tamer_ attacked neither of them getting a _Trigger_ on the _Drive Trigger Check_ or the _Damage Trigger Check_. _Barking Cerberus_ attacked with support from _Bike Horn_ which I'm guessing she had called those three _Rearguards_ when she said 'call' the last time.

The _Pale Moon Circus_ is a dangerous _Clan_ if you underestimate them or think you're even with them because as Asaka said they do have a lot of tricks. Misaki drew activating _Tsukuyomi's Skill_ to check the top five cards of her deck for _Goddess of the Half Moon Superior Riding_ her since she was in the top five.

Misaki was able to _Soulcharge_ two cards to the _Soul_ because she had _God Hawk_ and _Goddess of the Crescent Moon, Tsukuyomi_ in the _Soul_ already. As soon as she called _Silent Tom_ to the _Rearguard_ she had him attack having _Tsukuyomi_ attack next.

 _Psychic Bird_ supported _Milk_ in an attack against the _Vanguard_ but _Spiral Master_ guarded meaning that the attack is nullified ending Misaki's turn. Asaka said that the chains that had bound him no longer bind him anymore and that the beast is no longer tamed talking about the one she had just ridden which was _Barking Manticore_.

The _Manticore_ was given an extra 3000 _Power_ because there's a _Crimson Beast Tamer_ in the _Soul_ and because he's on the field Asaka was able to draw an extra card _and_ place a card from her hand into the _Soul_. Asaka moved _Skull Juggler_ to the back _Rearguard_ calling _Nightmare Doll, Alice_ to the _Rearguard_ position where, I think, _Skull Juggler_ used to be.

 _Manticore_ was told to attack _Tsukuyomi_ before Asaka got a _Critical Trigger_ on the second check of the _Twin Drive Check_. _Manticore_ was given the _Critical Effect_ while _Alice_ was given the power boost before _Skull Juggler_ supported _Alice_ in an attack against the _Vanguard_.

 _Chocolate_ guarded the attack after I heard Misaki say that she has to guard but I'm not entirely sure if that was really the case since I can't see to take a guess. _Bike Horn_ supported _Cerberus_ in an attack against _Silent Tom_ which wasn't a surprise since everyone seems to want to get rid of him first as soon as he's put in the _Rearguard_.

Misaki isn't playing safe she's going to lose that way, ending it quickly won't solve or win you the match not how Misaki's choosing to play. I heard Misaki say she was drawing before she activated _Tsukuyomi's Skill_ before I got a text from Tetsu again asking if Misaki already has _Full Moon_ in her hand.

I quickly tapped back that she most likely does since she seems to want to 'fake' her opponents into thinking she doesn't have the chain she's looking for. Misaki rode _Goddess of the Full Moon, Tsukuyomi_ before I heard Asaka ask if _Full Moon_ was really her best Unit.

Misaki activated _Psychic Bird's Skill_ before activating _Tsukuyomi's Counterblast_ _Counterblasting_ again a second time but I saw that she was angry when I heard Asaka snickering/cackling lightly. _Milk_ was moved back before she called _Coco_ , _Wiseman_ , _Milk_ , and _Gemini_ most probably filling in all the _Rearguard_ positions.

 _Milk_ supported _Scarlet Witch, Coco_ in an attack against the _Vanguard_ before I heard Morikawa yell 'alright!', Izaki say 'five damage', and Taishi say 'one more to go' but I don't think it's that easy with Asaka and a _Pale Moon Circus_ deck. _Milk_ supported _Tsukuyomi_ but was nullified by _Dynamite Juggler_ adding another _Dynamite Juggler_ to be safe.

I saw Shin shield his eyes but I don't 'see' why he would do that before I realized that the light from the dynamite exploding may have required him to do that. I could hear the desperation and sadness in Misaki's voice when she told Asaka that _Gemini_ supports _Wiseman_ in an attack against the _Vanguard_.

 _Candy Clown_ guarded against the attack which wasn't a surprise with _Silent Tom_ being taken out of the equation. _Silent Tom_ being gone allowed Asaka, as I had thought from _Silent Tom_ leaving, to guard with _Grade 0s_ which is what she had wanted and _Silent Tom_ wouldn't have allowed if he stayed on the field.

I heard Asaka say that she couldn't let _Silent Tom_ ruin her _Grade 0 Units'_ fun before she retired _Cerberus_ allowing her to call _Midnight Bunny_ and _Nightmare Doll, Alice_ to the _Rearguard_ positions. I don't get how it took so long for Misaki to realize that when _Alice_ attack hits it allows Asaka to switch _Alice_ with a _Unit_ in the _Soul_.

 _Midnight Bunny_ has a similar ability allowing it to switch places with a _Unit_ in the _Soul_ as long as it has supported a successful attack. 'This _Shadow Beast Technique_ is why you call her the _Assassin_ huh? It is a deadly one' I tapped to Tetsu who answered a few seconds later.

He was laughing in the text when he said that he agrees with me there before I heard Asaka tell _Bike Horn_ to support _Alice_ in an attack against _Tsukuyomi_ but it was guarded against by _Lozenge Magus_. _Midnight Bunny_ supported _Manticore_ in an attack against the _Vanguard_ before I got a text from Tetsu again asking me who was going to win this one so I tapped back that Asaka was but that I had told him earlier they _might_ win not _will_ win against _Team Asteroid_.

Asaka got a _Draw Trigger_ on the second check of the _Twin Drive_ before saying that she gives the power to the _Alice_ that has yet to attack. Asaka activated _Midnight Bunny's Counterblast_ before moving _Bunny_ to the _Soul Superior Calling Crimson Beast Tamer_.

The _Alice_ that was in front of _Bike Horn_ was retired to the _Drop Zone_ because she was 'useless' as Asaka called her before _Skull Juggler_ supported _Alice_ in an attack against the _Vanguard_. _Silent Tom_ and _Dream Eater_ had guarded the attack with _Wiseman_ as an intercept which means the attack is nullified.

Asaka was right though she was too desperate to stay alive, she used too many defensive _Units_ so she's out of them. 'I'm glad Asaka likes me but I wish I hadn't fallen so much' I felt Ren text making me smile a sad smile after Asaka bowed to where Dren was standing behind where the monitor is on a tower.

'I know Ren but you can still be picked up whether you do it yourself or someone helps you' I tapped back before I heard the game end because _Crimson Beast Tamer_ got the sixth card into Misaki's _Damage Zone_. The _Judge_ said that the winner is Asaka Narumi before I saw that Misaki was depressed because of what Asaka said.

Asaka just has a better handle on her _Pale Moon Circus_ deck that's the only difference from what I can tell: will power, belief in your deck, belief in yourself, and the bond you have with your _Units_ is what decides the results of a match not which deck is better compared to your opponent. "Asaka's my fourth to least favorite person in the group Kyou being my least favorite" I said aloud with a sigh once I saw Misaki's depressed color spread.

I looked over to Tetsu to see that he was happy but the color wasn't in his face, it had no color so I'm guessing his facial expression is stoic before I saw a dark aura surrounding him making me flinch. I got a text from Tetsu apologizing for making me flinch before I saw his aura dissipate slightly.

'You're allowed to have that aura Tetsu that's just how you guys are' I tapped back to him shrugging my shoulders. I walked up to the _Stand_ where I'm supposed to place my deck before I heard Mr. O say that he loves the simplicity of Tetsu not having a last name on the sheet.

"Tetsu will be facing a favorite from eleven years ago from _Team PSYGuard_ who is now on _Team Q4_ , Aichi Sendou" _MC Mia_ said making me frown before Tetsu asked if I was still annoyed that he keeps mentioning that and I nodded. I drew my card after I placed my deck down picking up _Flogal_ , _Elaine_ , and _Epona_ putting them back in my deck telling Tetsu that I was going to redraw before he said he was doing the same.

I sighed since I keep not getting a _Grade 2_ during events like this, I don't know how Daichi does this when he barely even uses _PSY Qualia_ during the _Regionals_ and _Nationals_ about ten to eleven years ago. The _Judge_ said that the _Third Match_ begins before we both said 'stand up, _Vanguard_ ' my _Starting Unit_ being _Barcgal_ and his being _Vermillion Gatekeeper_ from the _Dark Irregulars Clan_.

"You're still using the _Dark Irregulars_ Tetsu?" I asked him tilting my head to the left hearing him chuckle at me because he knows he's used that deck for some time despite saying he might change it at some point. I drew riding _Little Sage, Marron_ before he asked me if I'm going to go back to _Kagero_ or _Oracle Think Tank_ or even _Pale Moon_ some time.

I moved _Barcgal_ back before I told him that I'm not changing my deck a million times when I've already bonded with my current _Units_. I activated _Barcgal's Skill_ calling _Flogal_ to the back left _Rearguard_ position ending my turn before Tetsu rode _Prisoner Beast_.

He activated _Vermillion Gatekeeper's Skill Soulcharging_ before calling another _Prisoner Beast_ and an _Alluring Succubus_ to the front _Rearguard_ positions before he activated _Succubus's Skill Soulcharging_ again. Tetsu called _Nightmare Baby_ next before telling me that it's good that I've bonded with my _Units_ but that also has its disadvantages.

I nodded saying I know that before he had _Rearguard Prison Beast_ attack _Marron_ which I didn't guard before I checked the _Damage Trigger_ not getting a _Trigger_. I didn't guard again when Tetsu had the _Vanguard Prisoner Beast_ attack _Marron_ this time.

I felt bruises appear on my stomach before Tetsu asked if I was alright because he saw me flinch before I said I was fine and that I'm used to it before he had _Nightmare Baby_ support _Alluring Succubus_ in an attack against _Marron_ which I also didn't guard. I checked the _Damage Trigger_ getting a _Critical Trigger_ which Izaki was correct when I heard him say that it won't help me, I felt a scar or burn on my chest where she slashed _Marron_ before Tetsu asked if I was alright again.

"You're just as bad as Misaki, Kamui, Emi, and my mom Tetsu, I'm fine so can you stop asking?" I asked him before I saw him nod hearing him apologize before I drew a card.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 9:53 P.M. on September 26, 2016.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.**


	32. Friendly Fire

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading. At the end of this Aichi actually is falling physically because that's what you normally do if you blackout, sorry for the spoiler.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Vanguard or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Two: Friendly Fire

Aichi's POV

I heard _MC Mia_ say that I was at three damage while Tetsu was untouched making me smile because he at least has his skills from before he left. Dr. O said that I'd have to have something big planned before _MC Mia_ said that if I don't it's game over which he's not wrong about at all.

I activated _Barcgal's Skill_ calling _Future Knight, Llew_ to the front right _Rearguard_ position glad that Tetsu agreed to stop asking about my condition whenever I gain a card in the _Damage Zone_. I activated a _Counterblast_ moving one card in the _Damage Zone_ face down moving _Llew_ , _Barcgal_ , and _Flogal_ to the _Soul_ before I saw that Tetsu was wondering what I was planning.

"You should know what I'm doing Tetsu don't look so intrigued" I said before I saw he was happy and the color was forming a smirk on his face where his mouth should be. I _Superior Rode_ my _Avatar Blaster Blade_ before I activated his _Counterblast_ retiring the _Rearguard Prisoner Beast_ "nice Aichi you seem to have gotten better from what Ren said last" I heard Tetsu say before I nodded with a smile.

I called _Gorgon_ to the front left _Rearguard_ position and _Wingal_ to the back middle _Rearguard_ position behind _Blaster Blade_ before I asked him to support _Blaster Blade_ in an attack against the _Vanguard_. I heard Tetsu say that he got a _Stand Trigger_ moving to use the power on _Prisoner Beast_ but the _Stand Ability_ on _Succubus_.

I asked _Gorgon_ if he would mind attacking _Succubus_ before he told me he didn't and did so taking her off the field ending my turn. Tetsu rode _Werewolf Sieger_ calling _Blue Dust_ to his front right position in the _Rearguard_.

He had _Nightmare Baby_ support _Blue Dust_ in an attack before activating _Nightmare Baby's Skill_ adding an extra 4000 _Power_ to _Blue Dust_ before he attacked. Tetsu activated _Blue Dust's Ability_ moving _Nightmare Baby_ to the _Soul_ "you really want to activate a _Soulblast_ or something later on don't you?" I asked him before he just chuckled telling me that _Werewolf Sieger_ attacks my _Vanguard_ not really answering my question but I don't mind.

I asked _Gorgon_ if he could use his _Especial Intercept_ before he did ending Tetsu's turn before I moved _Gorgon_ to the _Drop Zone_ apologizing to him for doing that when he hasn't really done much. I drew drawing _Marron_ before I rode _King of Knights, Alfred_ calling _Gigantic Charger_ to the front left _Rearguard_ position activating his _Skill_ to _Superior Call Future Knight, Llew_.

I had put Llew behind _Gigantic Charger_ before calling _Marron_ to the back right _Rearguard_ and _Silent Knight, Gallatin_ to the front right _Rearguard_ in front of _Marron_. "Nice Aichi that's impressive" I heard Tetsu say after I had asked all of the _Rearguards_ to support _Alfred_.

I asked _Llew_ to support _Gigantic Charger_ before asking him to attack the _Vanguard_ but Tetsu guarded with _Hades' Puppet Master_ nullifying the attack. I asked _Alfred_ to attack next checking the _Twin Drive_ getting a _Heal Trigger_ on the second check before I felt my body healing from it.

I gave the power to _Gallatin_ pulling one card from the _Damage Zone_ putting it into the _Drop Zone_ before I asked _Marron_ to support _Gallatin_ in an attack against the _Vanguard_. Tetsu said, just like with all the other _Damage Checks_ , he didn't get a _Trigger_ before I heard _MC Mia_ say that I tied up the damage.

"I know you can't remember what those good for nothings did to you when you were three, four, and five but because of this you lack the experience to beat me Aichi" he told me and I nodded saying that he's right before he rode _Demon World Marquis, Amon_. _Amon's Skill_ was activated which means he gains an extra 6000 _Power_ because each card in the _Soul_ equals an additional 1000 _Attack Power_ , there are six in the _Soul_.

Tetsu said that he calls _Alluring Succubus_ to the back middle _Rearguard_ activating her _Skill_ to add another _Unit_ to the _Soul_ adding another 1000 _Power_ to _Amon_. "You control the _Soul_ so easily Tetsu no wonder you're called _the_ _General_ " I told him before he chuckled again and I could tell he was proud of that before he had _Nightmare Baby_ support _Blue Dust_ in an attack against the _Vanguard_.

I asked _Elaine_ to guard the attack before _Alluring Succubus_ supported _Amon_ in an attack against the _Vanguard_ after that. " _Critical Trigger_ Aichi and I give both effects to _Amon_ " Tetsu told me when he checked the _Twin Drive_ getting the _Critical_ on the second check.

I heard the younger Kai in my head when the attack hit telling me to picture it before I did seeing I was missing _Soul Saver Dragon_ before I drew drawing him. I wasn't entirely sure I liked that before I rode him activating his _Soulblast_.

His _Soulblast_ gave _Gigantic Charger_ , _Gallatin_ , and _Wingal_ an extra 5000 _Power_ boost "this is the best I can manage under current circumstances I hope you approve" I said meaning it for Tetsu and for Kai. I asked _Gallatin_ to attack with support from _Marron_ before Tetsu got a _Stand Trigger_ making me wonder again what's up with these two and _Triggers_.

Kyou got a _Trigger_ with basically every _Check_ he did and Tetsu keeps getting _Critical_ and _Stand Triggers_ not any other _Triggers_. _Blue Dust_ stood up again after Tetsu said that he gives the power to _Amon_ before I asked _Soul Saver Dragon_ to attack with support from _Wingal_.

 _March Rabbit of Nightmare Land_ nullified the attack when he was used to guard which didn't surprise me before I asked _Llew_ to support _Gigantic Charger_ in an attack against the _Vanguard_. "Why do you want to win this though Aichi? It's not as though you're saving the world or your destined one yet" I heard Tetsu ask making me smile.

"Kamui actually, I'm pretty sure I told you that I want to clear Kamui's misconceptions of Kai" I told him before he drew a card. Tetsu said that he was going to teach me that a team is only as strong as its weakest link which I'm guessing Dren told him to tell me.

Tetsu rode _Stil Vampir_ before I heard him say he was _Soulcharging_ increasing _Stil Vampir's_ power by 2000 also calling _Werewolf Sieger_ before he did a _Soulblast_ and _Counterblast_ which I knew would happen. He told me he's changing my _Vanguard_ with _Future Knight, Llew_ before I apologized to _Soul Saver_ hearing him say that it isn't my fault.

" _Future Knight, Llew_ fits you really considering your current power is small but you have a big dream" Tetsu told me before I heard Kamui yell that I can do it making me smile. "I know I'm going to lose regardless of that but I got what I had wanted from the start, for Kamui to realize his reason for quitting wasn't ideal" I said before I saw Tetsu nod.

 _Werewolf Sieger_ attacked but I guarded with _Epona, Stil Vampir_ attacked with support from _Succubus_ but I wasn't able to guard. "You really want to win despite knowing you can't without ruining your chance with him?" Tetsu asked me and I shook my head.

The game ended with Tetsu as the winner which I'm pretty sure Kai hates me for "he's not going to hate you Aichi" I heard Tetsu say and I know the others heard as well before I turned to Kai and the others. "Sorry Kai, seems you can't go against Dren and the _Finals_ " I told him with a sad smile despite knowing that I would've lost regardless.

I turned back to my cards before I coughed making sure that a _Heal Trigger Unit_ was on top. I went to heal the last wound in the waiting area before we went to a restaurant where we ate dinner.

I got a text from Ren asking if I was okay making me smile slightly before I texted back taking out my phone using the key board I could actually see. We went to _Block A_ for a reason I don't know before Misaki said that three teams are tied for second place hearing Rekka talk but zoned them out saying that _Team Jurassic Army_ is the one that moves on.

"Sorry about Dren Kai" I said after Shin said that he had paperwork to fill out and to wait here. Dren came up telling Kai he's been looking everywhere for him since he ran away from _Team Asteroid_.

He asked Kai why he joined up with a weakling and a something since I don't know what he said when he kissed me after saying that. Dren said that he was sure Kai would've joined a team with the multitude of players he knows before Kai told him that he doesn't care about the team as long as he isn't on a team with him before he left.

Dren turned towards me this time his eyes were different "so good to see you Aichi it's been so long" I heard him say in a slightly cheerier voice as he hugged me making me smile. "Same Ren though you seem to only be picked up when you want to tell me something in person" I told him and he nodded.

"I'm sorry for how Dren keeps acting around you you know I can't control him, but please don't fall because of him whether it's indirect or not" he told me making me give him a sad smile. "You know I can't make that promise Ren, strong negative emotions caused by someone I care deeply for in some form causes my fall" I told him before I saw him nod.

He kissed me but this one was different making me blush because unlike with Dren's it doesn't feel entirely wrong. He moved away before his eyes were Dren's again telling me I should quit the team since I'll only bring him down which made me flinch before he left with his team.

My vision was blurry when I turned to look at where Kai had fought earlier wishing I could've at least done something to help him get to Dren in a _Cardfight_. I heard Kamui tell me to snap out of it when he slowly turned me around but I was dizzy before I blacked out feeling like I was falling when I actually was.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 6:26 P.M. on September 27, 2016.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading, see you next Tuesday.**


	33. Darkening Emotions

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading. I really hate the new update for windows, I can no longer click on a document to copy and paste it onto this and have to go through Word, open the file and sometimes it's renamed or moved so I can't open it, and then I have to look all over to find it so I can open it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Vanguard or its characters.**

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Three: Darkening Emotions

Aichi's POV

I was listening to the _Cicadas_ as they buzzed in the trees with my arms crossed over my knees as I held them to my chest when I was sitting near the water. I heard Morikawa say something about a ' _Wizard's Checklist_ ' before he said that the rules of it were to answer the questions to determine a person's wizard level.

I said 'no' when Morikawa said that the first question was 'do you currently feel the best you've ever felt?' which wasn't true much of the time anyway. I answered 'not really' when Morikawa said 'are you talented in ways nobody understands?' which almost made me smile.

I almost chuckled at the next one and how Morikawa said it because I'm not 'overflowing with confidence' at any point in my life so far. Morikawa said he's a ninth level wizard while mine is drastically low but I don't get what those questions have to do with _Wizardry_.

Morikawa said it's been weeks since the _Elimination Round_ and I'm still 'super sad' before Izaki said that _Summer Vacation_ is starting soon which means I can't be so mopey making me look at him. "And that is? At about this time my mom and sister try to get me out of the house to do something instead of reading in my room" I asked him before he showed a surprised color.

"You never went out with friends during _Summer Vacation_?" he asked me before I was confused again "other than you guys the first friends I had were Ren and Tetsu and they live, I think, two cities over" I told him making him nod before his popsicle dropped in his lap. Morikawa was laughing saying 'that's a good one, right?' but I just shook my head "I'll buy you a new one Izaki" I told him since I could tell he was surprised and upset about it dropping on his jeans.

I got up when Morikawa said that the _Vanguard Finals_ are about to start before he grabbed my arm saying that we'll miss it if we don't hurry.

Time Skip: _Card Capitol_

I was trying to catch my breath when we arrived at _Card Capitol_ before I was dragged again but this time it was inside the shop. "Are you okay now Aichi? Or has it happened again?" Misaki asked me when I heard _Assista Cat_ welcome us.

"I'm fine and it doesn't happen often" I told her before I looked at the ground feeling Ren text me asking if I was okay hearing Tetsu text the same thing. I didn't hear what Morikawa said and instead took out my phone texting them that I'm fine.

'That's good, did Daichi appear?' I felt Ren text when Shin came in carrying a large TV so I put my phone away when he said that the _TV_ was so big it almost didn't fit in the _Van_. I went over to him to help carry the _TV_ holding the right side of it while Shin held the other thanking me for helping before _Assista Cat_ jumped on it from my side.

I heard Kamui come in with his friends before _Assista cat_ jumped off the momentum almost making the _TV_ drop before Kamui, Reiji, and Eiji kept it from hitting the ground. I heard Shin thank them before I greeted Kamui who dropped it but Shin, Reiji, Eiji, and I kept it from falling again.

"Am I really that invisible that I scare you Kamui?" I asked with a smile meaning it as a joke but he thought I was serious. Reiji said it was a close call before Eiji said that it's heavier than it looks asking how Shin and I were able to keep it up by ourselves.

I heard _Assista Cat_ meow before I heard Shin say _Assista Cat's_ name in an exasperated and tired tone.

Time Skip: _TV_ Installed

The _TV_ was installed so I texted Ren that Daichi didn't appear but he was way too close to coming out, that was actually the reason I've been so depressed for a majority of the weeks. I heard Morikawa say that he turned the _TV_ on before Izaki said that he can't hear anything before Morikawa turned the volume up since he forgot about it.

I was chuckling when I heard _MC Mia_ welcome everyone back to the ' _Finals_ ' of the _Vanguard National Championship_. It was funny because Kamui asked if they missed all the other matches because of it.

I heard Reiji suggest that they started early but installing a _TV_ takes a while before I heard Izaki ask who we're blaming for this. Morikawa answered that with ' _Manager_ , you failed us' which was stupid because he could've went home to watch it instead of coming here when there was no _TV_ to begin with.

I heard Shin say that he spent all morning getting the _TV_ here so the least they could've done was check the time. I sighed before I heard _MC Mia_ say that the winner of this match will decided who becomes _Champion_.

' _Team Asteroid's_ going to win' I heard _Michael_ say in my head and I nodded telling him that I already knew that in my head so the others don't think I'm talking to myself. _MC Mia_ said that Kenji Mitsusada is going first for _Team Caesar_ before I heard a lot of cheering and heard Izaki say that they're excited because it's the last match.

"Sorry about what happened after the _Elimination Round_ Kamui" I told him looking at him to see he was confused about what I'm talking about. "When I collapsed, I'm pretty sure I fell on you" I told him and I saw that he remembered before he waved his hands in the air frantically saying that I don't have to apologize.

He asked if I was okay after that and asked what happened but I was glad for Morikawa fanboying over Kourin before I heard the doors open. "Hey Miwa" I said before he greeted me as well asking if I was okay which made me sigh because so many people are asking me that today.

"Mom, Emi, Izaki, Misaki, Ren, Tetsu, Kamui, and now you, why do people keep asking me that? I'm fine by the way" I asked before I got a text from Tetsu asking if I was listening to the _Vanguard Broadcast_ making me jump before I tapped back that I was. "You've been depressed for a while about not winning your match, of course people are going to ask if you're okay" I heard Shin say but I shook my head.

"That's not why" I said glad that _MC Mia_ spoke saying that Kenji's opponent is the _Leader_ of _Team Asteroid_ , Ren Suzugamori. Tetsu asked if Kai was with me before I groaned because not just Ren is asking but Tetsu is to.

'No he isn't, I don't know where he is, and I sort of don't want to know until he's not mad at me anymore' I tapped back not noticing that Taishi was looking at my hand when I tapped. I heard Kamui say that it was unbelievable that they make it sound like all the other teams don't matter before I chuckled at Taishi's 'Kai' impersonation which made Kamui yell at him.

I covered my mouth when I was almost laughing out loud at what Kamui said about Taishi doing a really good impersonation of Kai. I looked at Misaki when she asked where the other player was before Kamui said that the player Kai fought wasn't there anymore.

"Those who lose on Dren's team get punished for it mentally or physically, Kyou showed signs of being mentally punished after he lost and ran to the others" I told them surprising and confusing them apparently. After a while I heard Kenji guard against an attack with _Daisy_ before I tapped back an answer to Tetsu who said that Kai isn't mad at me.

'You guys don't even talk' I tapped back hearing Kenji say he stands and draws before hearing Taishi say that _Team Caesar's_ in a lot of trouble. "Seems so yes" I said before I got a text from… why is Asaka texting me? I didn't even know she had my number.

I took out my phone seeing that she told me to stop texting Ren and Tetsu calling me a name I didn't want to read before I put it away trying to ignore that I already know what it is. I heard Kenji call _Masked Police, Grandeur_ before I heard _MC Mia_ say that they called out their strongest _Units_.

Dr. O said that he can't think of a better match-up for the _Final Round_ of the _National Tournament_ hearing Reiji say that the two are amazing and Eiji say that they're too strong. I heard Izaki say that it's 'unreal' before I spoke saying it's a great match so far but… I didn't finish that sentence before Kamui asked what I was about to say.

"He's playing with Kenji only toying with him from what I can tell so far, even without seeing the match I can tell he's not taking it seriously and is holding back" I said before they made a shocked sound. I heard Dren ask if that was all he has before saying he's going to end the game quickly.

"Here it comes" I said before he said he was going to end it with something special and I know I won't like who he chooses to end the battle with. I heard Dren say that no matter how strong someone is there's always someone waiting to defeat them.

I heard Dren ask if Kenji could see the truth in his eyes when he said that only when darkness and light come together the truth will be revealed. I saw _PSY Qualia_ and then I was in the place where Dren and Kenji currently are.

I felt my friends looking at me with strange gazes when I was back in the _Card Shop_ before Dren rode his _Avatar_ , _Blaster Dark_ , which surprised everyone. " _Shadow Paladin Clan_ a darker version of the _Royal Paladins_ and not one I'd ever want to use" I said before Kamui asked how I knew of that _Clan_.

Kamui said there was something strange about the deck Dren is using once he called ' _Final Turn_ ' ending the game. I heard Dren say, once a reporter asked him something on the field, that everyone in this country is the best at wasting their time before he mentioned Daichi's and my name.

He said that Daichi and I better know which side is better making me clinch my fist before I tuned out the rest of what Dren said. I heard Shin say that the _Finals_ of the _National Tournament_ normally aren't that lop sided before I heard Kamui say that it's crazy that Kai actually won against one of them.

"Kai has a reason to become stronger and hate those who are weaker Kamui, he wants his friend back and the only way he can is by beating him in a _Cardfight_ " I told him before the winners were congratulated. Morikawa asked why we lost in the _Elimination Round_ and I was about to answer with something impossible to believe before Kamui said that he shouldn't blame me, he should blame Kamui.

Kamui said Morikawa should blame him because he was the one that ran out on us before Misaki said that she lost to Asaka before Shin said that we lost as a team which made me smile. I heard Morikawa turn the _TV_ off before Shin brought out a flyer hearing my phone vibrate which was odd since it didn't vibrate in _Morse Code_ like it usually does when I get a text.

I brought my phone out reading what it said to see it was Asaka before my hands started shaking as I read it. I heard Kamui ask if I was okay before I heard Taishi ask if the _Beach_ for _Summer Vacation_ sounds great.

"I don't do _Summer Vacation_ I… I got to go" I said running out of the store and heading to the park where I was earlier. I sat down touching the water remembering what Asaka texted before I looked for my phone not finding it.

I looked around for it before I realized I dropped it when I ran out of _Card Capitol_ which made me groan because that means they probably saw what Asaka texted me which isn't good. I felt something tap my shoulder before I looked to the right to see my phone so I grabbed it thanking them for giving it back to me.

"I was wondering what Asaka meant by your 'love' not saving you from falling and she hopes you do?" I heard Kai ask before I smiled slightly surprised but glad he's talking to me. "She means when we lose control of _PSY Qualia_ , when we 'fall' no matter how hard we try it's hard for us to get back control" I told him before he asked if that was why Ren and I get along so well.

"We know what it's like to fall, to acknowledge that we need help because of it, and that we feel helpless because we need someone to help us but sometimes we won't get that help" I said before I heard him grunt so I know he's listening. "I lose control when I feel a powerful negative emotion like earlier at the _Card Shop_ when I ran out or after Dren said something that made me blackout after you left after the winners of _Block A_ were decided" I told him before he asked what Ren's was.

"The desire for power, to not feel so weak, when someone they care about is in trouble or pain but they feel they can't do anything about it without power" I told him before I saw him nod when I got up. "Yours does the same thing right? When you feel weak and need to get stronger?" he asked me and I nodded again.

"Those emotions happened both times when the one I fall for decides the darker path is better and quicker than the lighter path but feels guilty all the same for picking it" I said and he nodded before he left telling me I'll get stronger.

Time Skip: _Card Shop_

I walked into the _Card Shop_ before Kamui asked me if I was alright asking me why I ran off so quickly. "Sorry, the room was too depressing and I didn't know how to answer Miwa's question" I told him before Shin asked if I needed something.

"Oh yeah um… now that my mind's a lot less cloudy can you help me learn more about the game so I don't fail Kai again?" I asked him before he asked what Kai has to do about it. "A reason but can you?" I asked him and he nodded before Kamui asked the same thing saying he won't cause any trouble if he does.

Kamui wants to be able to help _Q4_ win the _Nationals_ next year before Eiji asked if he still wants to even if Kai's on his team. Kamui said that Kai knows more about _Vanguard_ than he ever thought possible before saying that he hates to admit that he wants to be as strong as Kai someday.

Misaki asked if Shin could train her to because she doesn't know enough about the game or anything regarding it. I asked if that was okay with him before he said that his _Four Leaf Clovers_ are growing stronger before he pulled out the flyer again.

He said it wasn't another one of his schemes and it's a _Summer Bootcamp_ for _Team Q4_ before Misaki asked if he had it planned from the beginning in a surprised tone. Kamui said 'that's our _Manager_ ' before asking if I want to do it and I nodded asking what a _Summer Bootcamp_ is.

They looked at me shocked before I looked at Taishi to see he only had a sad color to his face and it seemed like he was frowning. "What did Kai say to you to make you want to get stronger Aichi?" he asked me instead of answering me.

"He just asked what the text meant, asked how I'm so close to Ren when he isn't, the conditions that make me and Ren fall or lose control of _PSY Qualia_ , etc." I told him and he looked surprised so I'm guessing that isn't what he told him to do exactly.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 10:23 P.M. on October 1, 2016.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**


	34. Anxiety Vacation

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Vanguard or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Four: Anxiety Vacation

Aichi's POV

I walked into _Card Capitol_ greeting everyone before I heard Shin return the greeting saying I'm the second one here before he seemed shocked when Emi walked in. Shin asked if Emi was coming with us after she greeted them before she nodded saying she was because I'd be a mess without her there.

"I can see enough to walk Emi and I can make food if they need help with it, waking up won't be as hard as it used to so I'd be fine going without you" I told her in a soft tone since I didn't want to sound as harsh as the words could be. She told me that she doesn't want to take the risk making me sigh before I looked at the others: Kamui was _Giddy_ , Misaki was _Envious_ but _Enthusiastic_ , and Shin was _Intrigued_ , _Content_ , and _Happy_.

I heard Kamui say something but ignored it before Shin asked if we asked our mom if it was okay, Emi told him she was fine with it before he said that it sounds like she's coming and she should expect it to be a fun weekend. "I was curious as to what it is though? Mom and I have been trying to get him out of the house during _Summer Vacation_ for years" I heard Emi ask and I could tell they were confused.

I ignored Kamui but I know the others didn't before I heard Morikawa say that the _Card Shop's_ best fighter will be coming along with us when I looked to see Morikawa and Izaki walk into the shop. Misaki said that with him gone the trip would've actually been restful before Izaki put a hand on Morikawa's shoulder to stop him from retaliating.

He told her that she made a funny joke, for arguments sake, and that they played at the _Card Shop_ to and want to get better as well before Shin said that this camp is what that's all about. He also said 'the more the merrier' before Izaki said 'yes!' in an enthusiastic tone and Morikawa said he would train all of us in an equally enthusiastic tone.

Emi asked if the boxes were still bothering me so I shook my head saying they weren't and that I was only wondering if Kai was coming or not. Kamui and Misaki asked me about the boxes before Morikawa asked why I would bother thinking about 'Kai' of all the people I can think about.

Izaki asked about the boxes as well saying that the lone wolf rides alone, referring to Kai, before Shin said that Taishi should be bringing Kai here any minute now. I asked him if he was serious and he nodded saying he was before asking about the boxes right when the door opened.

"You didn't have to force him Miwa, it seems you angered or annoyed him" I said before he asked me about the boxes Shin was talking about after Kai told him that he better not have been lying to him. Shin said that everyone's here before Morikawa counted how many people were here not counting himself.

"There's nine coming Morikawa not eight, you forgot to count yourself" I told him before I heard Kamui laugh and Taishi snicker as he kept a tight hold on Kai making me feel bad for him before Misaki said that Morikawa will have to stay behind. "Misaki, you shouldn't lie to people" I told her and she seemed surprised but got over it quickly before Izaki asked what I was talking about, we went outside the store to see a large _Van_ parked out front.

Shin said there's enough room for all of us before it finally sunk in that he was being tricked making Izaki and Taishi say something with a hint of a laugh in their tone. Shin said that _Summer Camp's_ going to be fun because even Misaki is in a better mood before Izaki and Taishi said that she doesn't seem to be but I shook my head.

"She's a little bit happier than before but not by much, she doesn't show her emotions" I told them before I went to sit in the _Van_ noticing there's a lot more room than in the last one before Emi sat beside me. I heard Morikawa say to get our seatbelts fastened but I wasn't listening because I got a text from Ren and Tetsu so I opened my phone to read what it said.

They asked me how my _Summer Vacation_ was going so far before I texted them that it's great so far because Kai's coming with us, but I also told him Taishi basically dragged him along.

Time Skip: _Training Camp_

When we got out of the car I got a text from Ren and Tetsu asking if I was going to try the new recipe I've been working on. I told them I was going to try if I can cook without my sister or friends bothering me about it.

I was glad I sent it before Emi took my phone away asking who I was texting getting their attention before I got a text from Asaka which made Emi tell me I can't have my phone back until _Training Camp's_ over making me sigh. "Can you at least tell them that Emi?" I asked her and I saw her nod before I looked at what looks to be a large body of water.

"Where are we by the way?" I asked getting concerned looks from almost everybody "the _Beach_ Aichi, what do you think it is?" I heard Morikawa ask in a flabbergasted tone. "A large body of water that seems to stretch out, I would say we're at a coast line" I told them before Shin asked if any of us want to help him unload the _Van_.

I said I would before Emi said she would help because I can't carry my own making me sigh "I can carry my own just fine, and did you text Ren and Tetsu that I can't answer my phone now because of Asaka?" I asked her and she shook her head her face filling with a _Frantic_ color. I walked to the back of the _Van_ followed by Morikawa and Izaki since they didn't want to catch up on homework before they were surprised at how much luggage we have.

I heard a familiar voice say that the stuff looks heavy and asked if we needed help before Morikawa said that they look familiar so I looked at them. "Yuri, Kenji, Guy! What are you guys doing here? Not that I'm not glad to see you and all" I said before Shin said that they were the ones that invited us up here.

Kenji said that they made a point to see our _Matches_ and that they liked what they saw before Guy said that even though we didn't make it pass the _Elimination Round_ we were the only team to score a point besides them against _Team Asteroid_. Guy said it looked like we showed a lot of raw talent before Yuri said that it they wanted this to be a victory celebration but it didn't turn out that way.

Kenji said that we should try to become stronger together and next year at the _Nationals Team Asteroid_ won't know what hit them which made Kamui agree immediately. Shin asked if I wouldn't mind that and I nodded calling Emi's name to get her attention, she asked me what I wanted before I asked her if she would give my phone to Shin or Miwa for them to hold.

She asked me why so I told her "Miwa seems to know what's going on and Shin's an adult so he'd at least handle it better than you will" I told her and she nodded before I told her to choose who she wants to give it to. She looked Shin up and down before she did the same to Taishi who seemed confused because she was standing there longer then when she was with Shin.

She handed the phone to him before she asked him to keep it safe and to not let anyone know about the messages which he nodded at. I saw Kai walk in front of me if not a little to the right of me before he said that he was looking forward to fighting against Kenji who nodded saying the same.

"Figured that was the case, Shin are there stoves where we're staying at?" I asked him before he nodded asking why I want to know that. "Ren and Tetsu showed me a new recipe yesterday and I want to try it out since the one they said might like it didn't throw the last one I gave him away" I told him and he nodded before I looked to Taishi who seemed to get who I was talking about.

Taishi and Izaki grabbed my wrist when I heard the vibration of my phone, it was a text from Ren and Tetsu asking why I haven't texted them back yet. We were following Kai and _Team Caesar_ apparently which I didn't mind before I asked about the bags getting their attention but they shrugged it off saying that Shin will get them.

When we were up there I was worrying about Shin taking all the bags up with him when I brought so many things that aren't replaceable with me. My _Mundial Forged Knife Set_ , my _Camping Cookware Mess Set_ , and a bunch of other things I wasn't sure that they would have here.

I watched Kai and Kenji stand their _Vanguards_ before Yuri said that we could have our own _Cardfight_ gesturing with her head to the other _Gazebo_ and I nodded still worried. I heard Yuri say it was her turn before I wondered if my stuff was a bit too heavy for Shin then again I am glad that Emi chose to give my phone Taishi otherwise he might drop everything, not including my stuff.

I heard her activate _Masked Police, Granduer's Skill_ adding 2000 _Power_ to _Super Dimensional Robo_ before I guarded with _Gallatin_ making her say that her other _Grandeur_ that has support from _Daisy_ will attack. With that _Robo_ gained another 2000 but I didn't guard this time before I heard her say that her _Vanguard_ gets support from _Daisy_ to attack _Gancelot_.

With over 14000 _Power Robo's Battle Skill_ is activated allowing him to attack with plus one _Critical_ before I remembered something that I asked my mom about before we left. I told her I changed my mind about going since if Asaka sends another 'gift' she might not take it well since the first one she saw she fainted at.

I was back in the game though when I heard _Gancelot_ tell me that my mom said that she won't open any packages she doesn't see an address to which made me feel better about it. I needed _Gorgon_ to guard since with _Epona_ I'd only have a 19000 guard against a 22000 attack which won't be enough.

I said I wouldn't guard before Yuri checked the _Twin Drive_ getting a _Draw Trigger_ on the second check before giving the 5000 _Power_ to _Robo_. I checked for a _Heal Trigger_ not getting one before I smiled saying I lost before I asked Emi if she got a call or text from mom making her sigh at me.

"She's fine Aichi you have to stop worrying about the packages" she told me making me sigh as well before I asked her if she could go check on Shin and she nodded before Yuri asked if I wanted to go again and I nodded. I lost for the fifth time in a row when Emi came back saying that Shin's exhausted from having to walk up and down the stairs so many times making me frown.

Guy said that I'm making all the right moves before Yuri asked if she could take a look at my deck and I nodded apologizing if my deck in unbalanced or anything like that. She looked at my deck before she asked what the gloss on my cards is "it helps me see what my _Units_ look like, Emi with the help of a few doctors made the gloss" I told her before Guy asked why I need it.

"I'm mostly blind, I can see colors of someone: if they're smart, beautiful, if I like their personality, their emotions, etc. and I can see the outline of objects and people but I can't read anything that isn't _3D_ in any way" I told them and they nodded before I asked if that was a problem. "No it isn't but the only thing I see wrong is there's winning image in it" Yuri told me and I nodded before I picked up my deck.

'Don't worry Aichi you'll find it' I heard _Blaster Blade_ say and I smiled when I turned over his card before Yuri asked if I've seen a winning image before and I nodded again. "Please tell me it wasn't Daichi? You're supposed to tell mom or I about him when you do" I heard Emi scold making me scratch the back of my neck looking at her.

"Sorry it slipped my mind" I told her but she didn't look to believe me making me sigh "yes I have seen one Yuri but it was with a card I don't remember putting in my deck and I don't think it was really a winning image" I told her but I didn't answer Guy's question about what I was talking about. Shin told us we should put the cards away but I was looking over the ingredients he brought with him before he asked me if I have everything I need to make what I was talking about earlier and I nodded.

He told me that I have to make it as a team and I nodded saying I already know that before I asked him if it would be okay if it takes a while to make and he nodded asking how long. "If one group works on one dish and another on the same dish at the same time thirty-five minutes but if we work separately it'll take an hour and ten minutes" I told him and he nodded picking the groups.

 _Group A_ : Kai, Taishi, Emi, Kenji, Izaki, and Aichi

 _Group B_ : Misaki, Yuri, Shin, Kamui, Morikawa, and Guy

Izaki, Kai, and Emi were doing the preparations in _Group A_ , while Taishi, Kenji, and I were doing the rest or helping the others if need be. In _Group B_ Morikawa, Kamui, and Shin were doing the preparations while Guy, Yuri, and Misaki did the rest and watched over the preparations.

I'm not sure you'd call this teamwork but we are talking a bit more and that's good since a few in the group don't get along too well but maybe Shin put Misaki and Morikawa in the wrong groups since they're in the same one. I was glad I had made an _Inside-Out Lasagna_ before we got here because Kai was only eating fried onions when everything was finished.

Shin said it was great but he also asked what it is " _Sole Amandine_ it means 'garnished with almonds' and it was a recipe Tetsu sent me" I told him before I looked to Kai to see he wasn't eating what we all made. I walked over to my bag and pulled out a container of the _Inside-Out Lasagna_ before I heated it up over the fire when I put it in a pot.

I walked over to Kai handing it to him before I told him he doesn't have to eat it but it's better than only eating fried onions making him nod. I walked back over to my seat and continued eating before I asked if anyone wanted dessert which they looked at me with confused colors.

"I made it before we started cooking but I do hope everyone will at least try it" I said before I went over to the outdoor kitchen placing _Caramel Custard_ in front of them. They took one bite and I could tell they liked it before they asked why I made more than the rest of them making me shrug.

"Aichi loves to cook, he'd sometimes be making three things at once and you'd think three different people made it with how fast they were put in front of you despite the total time it takes to cook" Emi told them and they nodded before we finished and I cleaned up all the dishes. Morikawa complained about not being able to swim when Shin said it was too dark to actually do that before he said that now that it's dark there's something we can all do which confused me.

"What would that be?" I asked before he brought out fireworks which Emi plugged my ears for when I was sitting down under the _Gazebo_. When those were done though I got out from under it when Izaki and Emi pulled me out there with the rest.

She gave me a sparkler before saying I have to point it at the ground so the sparks don't get in someone's eye and I nodded before we put them in the water and turned in for the night. Emi asked me if I remembered to wash my hair and I nodded before she said goodnight and I left to Kamui's room because me and him were sleeping in the same bunk.

When I opened the door I didn't see a pillow hit my face before I felt a bruise start to form making me cover it with my hand wondering what was in that pillow to make it so hard. I was chuckling tuning out Morikawa after Kamui said that he thinks Morikawa talks in his sleep with how much he talks when he's awake.

I was on a table in the main room when I heard Shin tell me not to strain my eyes and I nodded before he said that was the wrong thing to say making me shake my head 'no' at him. "It's fine Shin I don't mind and you're right" I told him before he left and after a while I heard him yawn making me smile.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 8:29 P.M. on October 3, 2016.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.**


	35. Beach Cards

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Vanguard or its characters, I do own the _idea_ of the book 'Royal in Shining Armor' since I have no idea if that's an actual book name.**

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Five: Beach Cards

Aichi's POV

I was having a nightmare when I know it's just an alternate end to a future that's going to happen, Kai was under the influence of _Link Joker_ and I was trying to stop him in the final fight but I ended up losing, something I didn't want to do. I woke up right before Emi walked in before she ran up to me asking what was wrong making me look down to realize I was covered in sweat but my skin felt cold.

"Nothing Emi just a nightmare" I told her before she showed the color of _Anxiousness_ making me smile at her before she shook her head at me. "Come on we'll be late for breakfast" she told me and I nodded before I got up changing clothes in the bathroom when no one was in there.

"Sorry I'm late everyone… I'm fine Emi stop looking like you've seen a ghost" I told her and she nodded before Misaki asked why I woke up so late. "I didn't wake up late I had a bad dream and woke up several times before I had to change clothes" I told her before she asked if that was all so I told her I was up late working on something as well.

Shin asked how my deck looks before I told him I don't remember which confused him apparently before Emi asked me if it was the same nightmare so I asked her which one. "The one after Kai left town" she told me and I nodded choosing to ignore everyone's questioning colors.

"Are Kai and Kenji _Cardfighting_?" I asked hearing Taishi nod before I asked where they were fighting at so he told me he'd show me. I saw Yuri go up to them her color turning _Aggravated_ and Kenji's turning _Startled_ before Shin placed down what he found in the kitchen earlier which I made last night since I kept waking up to nightmares.

Morikawa asked what it was so I answered " _Potato, Bacon, and Egg Scramble_ , I couldn't sleep and made something last night instead" I told him before they started eating telling me it was really good. I thanked them for the compliment before Taishi asked if I put onions in it making me nod.

"The recipe calls for onions, I like onions, tomatoes, potatoes, chicken, apples, etc. so I choose recipes that have that or something people are less likely to be allergic to" I told him and he nodded. Misaki got up saying she'll eat it later because she's not a fan of food in the morning before I nodded and she left.

Time Skip: After They Finished Eating

Shin said we should head to the _Beach_ to settle our stomachs before I grabbed a book that was from my room that I packed with me that I'm able to read. Izaki asked if I brought my bathing suit but I shook my head "I don't swim and I burn easily so I don't have one" I told him before he called me a 'baby' because of it which I don't mind.

I changed into my dark blue short sleeved hoodie, white shorts, and dark blue flip flops before we went to the beach but I don't know why I was carrying a _Beach Ball_ before I saw Morikawa trip and land on a _Sand Castle_ most likely forgetting why we're here in the first place. "We came here to do special training Morikawa not to swim, we just ate so what do you suppose would happen if we swam right now?" I asked him before he said we'd have fun.

Kamui said I was right but Morikawa was wrong before he said that the training regimen could help us beat _Team Asteroid_ before Morikawa asked if he would be able to beat Kai with it. I ignored them for a moment in favor of reading a _Vanguard Book_ about a kid who had to save the world and would have to choose between his beloved and his own life which is an obvious choice for me.

From what I've read so far he's having trouble deciding between the two because if he dies to save his beloved then the world dies with him but if he sacrifices them then the world is saved but he's swallowed by his own darkness. Instead of doing this training regimen, which already started but I followed every command as if it was second nature, I wanted to read.

It was written by a pro player of the game and has strategies he's used in games that he's played outside of the story. There's a book in the series for every _Clan_ out there but I chose ' _Royal in Shining Armor_ ' because it's about the main character having a _Royal Paladin's Deck_ and not one of the other _Clans_.

I did what Kamui said not really listening just doing as he says and apparently I was doing it right because he has yet to yell at me to change anything. I heard far away on a boat that Emi said I'd rather read than do what I'm doing so I'm guessing she's watching us before I heard Taishi say that they can believe this or not but it's worse where Kenji and Kai are.

I stopped wherever I was supposed to be but I didn't collapse like the others and I knew Emi was right because I'd really rather read than do this. I've done this way too many times already and it annoyed me and even more so when I couldn't say anything about it.

I heard Kamui mention the _Vanguard Slam_ which is something I don't want to listen to so I went over what happened in the book so far as I did whatever Kamui told me to do. I did the push-ups like Kamui said doing it as fast as Morikawa but lower than he was surprising them apparently.

As usual I didn't collapse after that but I could tell this isn't good for me since the last time I did something like this I fainted and was unconscious for three days after. Shin asked me to come over and I nodded before he asked if I made the _Grilled Barbeque Chicken_ last night as well which I nodded at before he told me I should stop 'training' with a sad color to his face.

I nodded since I didn't want to see that color on Shin before he said that lunch was ready making everyone go over to the lodges. Before we ate the food that I made last night Kamui said that after we eat we're training again unless we can't.

"Kamui Aichi is done training for today" Shin told Kamui in a strict tone making him ask why before Shin asked me how long and how many servings for each time it took me to make it. "An hour and forty minutes or more for the breakfast/five servings each and two hours and fifty minutes for the lunch/six servings each, why do you ask?" I asked him before I looked at all their expressions to see they were colored in shock.

"You had less than five hours of sleep and did all that 'training' without getting tired and without stopping Aichi you need to rest" he told me and I saw Kamui, Emi, Misaki, and Izaki nod before I sighed nodding. Shin said that the only thing I will do today besides sleep is _Cardfight_ if I'm not too tired and cook if I'm able to so I nodded.

He took out a case saying that we can borrow any of the cards in there because they're from his own personal collection before Morikawa, Izaki, and Kamui charged at them trying to find cards before I sighed still sitting down at the table. Shin told me to hold out my right hand so I did that before he placed a stack of cards in my hand confusing me.

He told me that they're the best _Royal Paladins_ he has before I asked how I could see them so he told me that he asked Emi to help him make the gloss in case I got cards at his shop that I wanted to put in my deck right away. I thanked him before I looked through them, he told me that I can use them to rebuild my deck while I'm not training with Kamui and the others making me nod before I asked if that was okay since they're his cards.

He said it's fine so I thanked him again before I went outside with the others to rebuild my deck, I heard someone call my name and it sounded like one of the cards so I looked down where I had them spread out. I looked at them before something I hoped wouldn't happen happened, my _PSY Qualia_ activated and I was on _Cray_.

I heard a hoof against gravel before I turned around to see all of my familiar _Units_ behind me: _Gallatin_ , _Blaster Blade_ , _Flogal_ , _Wingal_ , _Alfred_ , _Gancelot_ , _Elaine_ , and _Marron_. The red haired _Unit_ I saw on the table a little while ago stepped forward whistling and snapping her whip on the ground before a Wolf-like _Paladin_ jumped over the others coming to stand right next to her.

 _Soul Saver Dragon_ dropped down not long after that feeling a gust of wind before I heard Yuri ask if I was done building my deck before I looked down to see the girl I saw earlier. I looked past her to see my deck and the other cards in two stacks hearing Yuri ask if I would play a game with her making me nod since I can't see the harm in it.

We stood our _Vanguards_ before I looked at my deck with an uneasy feeling, I know they'll help me win matches easier than before but Daichi was the one that built this deck even if they're the cards I would've chosen. I drew a card before I rode _Little Sage, Marron_ moving _Barcgal_ behind him into the _Rearguard_ activating his skill to call _Flogal_ to the back right _Rearguard_ position.

I ended my turn before I saw she was disappointed and then I saw she was anticipating something, it was most likely what changes Daichi made to my deck. She rode _Daisy_ before calling another _Daisy_ to the front left _Rearguard_ position having the _Vanguard_ attack.

She checked the _Drive Trigger_ getting a _Critical_ since she said that she adds the plus one _Critical_ to the attacking _Daisy_ and the 5000 _Power_ to the _Rearguard_ _Daisy_. She said the other one attacks before I said I wasn't going to guard and checked the for a _Damage Trigger_ getting a _Critical Trigger_ giving all effects to _Marron_.

"It's fine I don't mind that at all" I told her when she said it was too bad I didn't draw that sooner before I stood my Units drawing to get _Blaster Blade_. I told her I was riding my _Avatar_ before I looked at my hand calling _High Dog Breeder, Akane_ to the front left _Rearguard_ position.

I flipped over two cards in the _Damage Zone_ to activate her ability to find and _Superior Call Pongal_ to the front left _Rearguard_ position. I flipped over another card in the _Damage Zone_ to activate his _Counterblast_ to ride _Soul Saver Dragon_.

She asked me if I found the winning image I'm looking for making me shrug before Morikawa said that now all I have to do is beat him though apparently it's going to be 'difficult' because he has more _Grade 3s_ than the last deck he had. "Do you mind Yuri? And by the way don't think I have talent with this I don't remember building it" I told her before I heard _Akane_ ask if I don't like her in my deck making me tell her that I love her in my deck I just can't remember putting her in.

Yuri left after that saying that it's fine because they're cards I wanted in my deck making me smile before Morikawa and I started playing. When the game finished I was reading ' _Royal in Shining Armor_ ' again when Kamui was talking about the _Training Camp_ so far so I was glad I answered/commented correctly despite barely listening.

Time Skip: Sunset

I told _Team Caesar_ that we had fun and thanked them for inviting us before Kenji said that he was glad we were able to come and Yuri said that the next time we fight it'll be at the _National Tournament_ making me nod. The _Van_ started moving after that before I asked Emi if I could have my phone now since the camp is over making her sigh before she nodded telling Taishi to hand it to me and he did.

I told Ren and Tetsu that I finished the camp and that I blocked Asaka's number before I read their text asking how it was. I told them it was good and I got to chapter five of ' _Royal in Shining Armor_ ' which they wanted to know what it's about.

I told them I would tell them tomorrow since I was tired and Shin told me that I had to before we said bye and I fell asleep.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing at 6:11 P.M. on October 4, 2016.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading, see you next Tuesday.**


	36. Call of the Underground

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading. The person who calls Aichi in this is his friend by the way, only friends and family have his number and aren't blocked.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Vanguard or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Six: Call of the Underground

Aichi's POV

I placed a card down in the back right _Rearguard_ looking up to see if Kai was here or not but it seems like he's at another _Card Shop_ , I didn't expect him to come but I wish he did. I heard Kamui say that if I come here and expect to see Kai then I'll be disappointed before I heard him say not to worry about him.

I looked at my cards hearing Kamui say that Kai'll say to stay out of his business because he's super lame which I disagreed with. "He's not lame Kamui he just has a lot to do and think about" I told him when he said that since Kai just wants to save Ren and that isn't a bad thing.

Time Skip: A few Minutes Later

I got a text from Ren asking me if Kai was there yet so I texted 'no' before I got a text from Jun Mutsuki saying that he's _Cardfighting_ Kai which barely surprised me. I clicked his _Contact_ _Information_ since Kamui fell asleep not that long ago surprised that Jun actually picked up when he's _Cardfighting_.

"Jun why are you _Cardfighting_ Kai? Who do you have as captive? Please tell me you won't make him an assistant _if_ he loses?" I asked before Jun told me to calm down. "He asked me to _Cardfight_ him Aichi I'm sure you know why, it's Miwa, and yes that's the condition _when_ he loses" Jun told me before I walked out back so I don't interrupt the other games going on.

"You said you wouldn't fight him Jun and you said you wouldn't take captives for trade" I told him before he told me I was on speaker. "Jun! I don't care about that right now you promised you wouldn't do that again" I told him before he told me that these are special circumstances.

"Dren and Tetsu fight you all the time and those weren't special circumstances" I told him as I leaned against the wall trying to calm my voice. "It is a special circumstance since I've been told you were hurt from _PSY Qualia_ not that long ago, after the _Elimination Round_ if I'm not mistaken" he told me but it sounded like a question.

"Who cares if I went to the hospital because of loss of consciousness I'm going to get far worse because of _PSY Qualia_ anyway" I told him before I heard Kai say that I'm stalling the game. "I'm sorry about that Kai I'll hang up now" I said before I did so, I know where the _Underground Fights_ are held but Kai doesn't want me to hold up the game and I will if I go there.

Taishi's most likely tied to Jun's _Prototype Motion Figure System_ but I wonder which one it is. The first one where the pain from the _Damage Zone_ is directed to you so you'll get hurt, the second one where it's too real and you'll get hurt if the _Units_ hit you, or the third which involves both.

Time Skip: A few Minutes Later

I got a call from Jun again before I picked it up "hey Aichi, Kai's as good as you keep saying" I heard Jun say making me smile before I asked him which _Motion Figure System_ he used. " _Prototype 2_ no one got hurt though that's why I chose it, I don't need Daichi on my tail for hurting Kai or Miwa" he told me making me let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Let Taishi go Jun" I told him before I heard him say that's what he's doing making me roll my eyes "please don't hold Kai's trap against him he was just wanting to get stronger to save Ren" I told him before I heard him sigh. "He shouldn't have to save that idiot it's his fault for desiring power so much" Jun told me before I heard Taishi in the background tell Jun to not hold tricking him against Kai.

"I'm putting you on speaker Aichi answer my questions for once" Jun told me before I heard a beep and Jun ask when I'm going to fall. "Um I can't really remember but I know I start showing signs of it before we go against _Team Avengers_ after I _Cardfight_ someone though I complete the fall when Kai says I'm weak" I told him before I heard him make a sound of acknowledgment.

"Does your sister notice the signs easily?" Jun asked me "yes but she doesn't say anything until Daichi shows himself, it's odd really" I told him before he asked me how. "Even though Daichi likes Dren he's going to try and prove to Kai I'm strong so he'll notice me but it's the exact opposite of how he feels since he wants Kai to ignore me" I told him before he said that was all and hung up.

I heard Kamui ask if we can go home now making me chuckle at him "you could've gone home whenever you wanted to Kamui I wasn't going to stop you" I told him when I hung up.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 10:16 P.M. on October 8, 2016.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**


	37. Return of the Tournament

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading. I am so sorry if Aichi's OC in this.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Vanguard or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Seven: Return of the Tournament

Aichi's POV

I was looking at my cards knowing that the _Card Shop Tournament_ starts tomorrow, I remember Kai telling me that I'll get stronger after he gave me my phone back. 'I'm going to repay them for losing like I did and I'm going to show Kai I'm not weak' I said in my head before I asked my _Royal Paladins_ if they would help me.

I saw _Soul Saver Dragon's_ eye glow red before I was on _Cray_ , I was in the air for a second before I floated down touching the ground. I heard the flapping of wings before I looked to my right to see _Soul Saver Dragon_ perching himself on a cliff's edge.

I saw another one perch themselves on the ledge, this one being an evergreen color instead of a dark blue color. I heard them roar saying that I should use them, that I'll win with them, which was something I missed hearing.

I was back in my room smiling at my _Units_ thanking them for that, this is my _PSY Qualia_ not Daichi's. My _PSY Qualia_ allows me to see which _Unit_ I win with or which _Unit_ I lose against, it doesn't show me the way to win or makes it to where I will.

I heard a knock at my door 'Emi was calling you down for dinner you didn't answer her' I heard _Blaster Blade_ tell me before I got up opening the door. Before she could say anything I apologized telling her I was building my deck for the _Card Shop Tournament_ at _Card Capitol_ tomorrow.

I asked her why she was anxious before she said it was nothing making me tilt my head when I looked at her.

Time Skip: Next Day at _Card Capitol_

I was standing to the left of Kai who was only slightly behind me and to the right of Kamui who was slightly in front of me. I heard Shin say that we're currently full and that before we start the _Tournament_ he's going to introduce the team that brought his small shop to the _Nationals_.

I smiled at the group of people in front of us who were cheering when Shin asked if they were up to the challenge of beating _Team Q4_. I heard Kamui about to say something before I covered his mouth with my hand "don't Kamui, it's mean to say that" I told him knowing he was going to tell them to give up.

I heard Shin say that each group will be divided into _Blocks A_ and _B_ and will be using their _Standing Cardfight Tables_ before Shin pointed to the _TV_ behind us. He said that the teams that win from each _Block_ will face each other in the _Final_ _Round_.

Misaki said that our group was in _Block B_ so I thanked her for telling me seeing her nod before Kamui said something about Emi and dedicating all his wins to her unmatched beauty. "I don't know if she's going to be here today, when I mentioned the _Shop Tournament_ being today she got nervous" I told him making him freak out.

I asked what was wrong since I know he's not okay before I heard Reiji say that I should get my sister because we'll be doomed if Kamui can't play. I shook my head saying that I didn't know if she'll be here I never said she wouldn't.

Kamui said that she'll always be in his heart and that he knows Emi believes in him whole heartedly. He told us to stand aside because he'll lead our team to victory before I looked around for Morikawa and Izaki.

'I wonder if they're making a team together and if that was why she was anxious?' I thought before I heard Shin say that we'll need to decide the fight order. "Are you going to play Kai?" I asked him before he said that we should be able to fight on our own making me see anger where his mouth should be making me look down.

He said he was going to watch before I covered Kamui's mouth when he was about to yell at Kai "don't Kamui" I said hearing Misaki say Kai's a jerk but he's right. "He's not a jerk he just can't express emotions around people well" I said before I took my hand off of Kamui's mouth, I had said and done all of that without taking my eyes from the ground.

I heard Kamui say that we'll win without him and I nodded before they asked what was wrong making me shake my head saying I'm fine. Misaki said that we'll have to win on our own with only three players after I told them I was fine but her tone was worried.

I heard Shin say that we should have a moment of silence for those that couldn't participate but the moment wasn't even that long, less than a second. I heard him say that the _Card Shop Tournament_ is under way before I started my match.

I rode _Blaster Blade_ causing an uproar before I won my game, the next was between Kamui and another player. I heard Kamui say that _Ashura Kaiser_ attacks ending the game with a win for us and causing the opposition that Kamui was fighting to wail in anger.

I sighed wondering what Emi was so worried about before I heard Misaki say that another 7000 _Power_ was added to _CEO Amaterasu_ attacking the opposition ending the _Cardfight_ with a win for our side. I activated _Akane's_ ability searching through my deck for _Pongal_ _Superior Calling_ him and winning the game.

I heard Kamui say that he attacks someone with _Mr. Invincible_ winning the game and winning us _Block B_. "We made it to the _Final Round_ at least but I have an uneasy feeling about this" I said before Kamui read the winner of _Block A_.

'Was _Team Overthrow_ even in _Block A_ ' I thought when I heard Kamui say that the _Block A_ winner is _Team Overthrow_. "There's a sheet covering that corner" I said before the sheet dropped revealing Morikawa in Mr. Mark's _Ninja_ costume.

I saw clouds moving before I heard a kid who really liked Mr. Mark say that this one seemed different making me feel bad for him. Morikawa said he was the new and improved _Ninja Master M_ and that he brought his friends with him.

Izaki appeared in what I think is a _Feudal Lord's_ costume before he said he's a _Feudal Lord_ and Taishi appeared saying he's unsure what he's supposed to be. "I think you're supposed to be a _Chancellor_ " I suggested before I heard Misaki say that explains the package.

"You mean the bundle Mr. Mark gave you the last _Shop Tournament_?" I asked her before she said that it was Shin's idea. I saw Shin skate past saying that power and intelligence were key commodities in ancient times making me sigh.

'Only the strong and wise could rise up against the opposition' Shin continued but I tuned out the rest wondering if Kai was mad at me. I heard Misaki say that she knew he'd pull a stunt like this making me shrug before I heard Shin say that this is going to be fun in a nervous tone and his color showed that as well.

I heard Kamui tell me that Misaki's fighting Morikawa the loser which I sighed at again because he shouldn't say that, I could've covered his mouth but I needed to here who was first. I heard Morikawa say something but I didn't hear what it was because I really didn't want to hear him make little sense before Shin said that _Team Q4's_ Misaki Tokura is going against the new _Master M_.

I heard Morikawa stand _Stealth Beast_ and Misaki stand _God Hawk_ before Morikawa got a yellow card for saying that he drew _Grade 3_ when he's not supposed to. I heard him mumble something about his enthusiasm betraying him which is very true.

I told Kamui that I was going over to the wall hearing him say that he wishes he could join me before I went over to the wall and leaned on it putting my head back to stare at the ceiling. I heard Misaki say that she was going to search her deck for _Goddess of the Full Moon, Tsukuyomi_ and I thanked _PSYGuard_ for giving me enhanced hearing.

Despite what I keep saying I am somewhat thankful for a few things _PSYGuard_ did to me but the rest I hate them for: agility, enhanced hearing, faster running capabilities, and being able to find Kai is what I'm thankful to them for. I chuckled when I heard Taishi say that they'll get kicked out of the _Tournament_ if Morikawa isn't careful which is true but if that happens the game will likely be null and void.

I heard Misaki ride _Goddess of the Full Moon, Tsukuyomi_ making me shake my head at Morikawa when I heard him say something that all _Ninjas_ should do, hide their weapons till they're needed and trick their opponents into thinking they won. I heard Misaki call _Red Eye_ before I heard her tell Morikawa that _Tsukuyomi_ attacks with support from _Gemini_.

I heard Shin say that the winner of the match is Misaki Tokura before I got off the wall with a sigh, I heard Shin say after a while that the next one to fight is Kamui Katsuragi before I bent down asking him if I could go back to the wall. "Are you okay Aichi? You're not as cheery today" I heard him ask and I nodded saying that I just didn't get enough sleep last night before he nodded.

I went over to the wall recognizing the voice making me smile because I knew she was on their team and that was why she was anxious, I just don't know why she wouldn't tell me she was playing in the _Tournament_. I knew from his stuttering when they were supposed to stand the _Vanguard_ that Kamui was going to lose.

After a while I heard Kamui get out of his state of mind when Eiji say that if he doesn't smarten up he's going to lose. I heard him ride _Ashura Kaiser_ before he called his _Army Guy_ hearing him say he was going to _Counterblast_ to release _Jack_.

I heard him say _Jack_ was going to attack _Top Idol, Flores_ with a boost from _Army Guy_ , Emi said that _Lozenge Magus_ guards the attack. I heard Kamui say that _Shining Lady_ gives support to _Army Lady_ in an attack but I heard him apologize to her for it because he wants to go to the _Championship_ and something else.

I heard Emi do a _Damage Check_ before I heard she drew a _Heal Trigger_ which wasn't really a surprise and neither was Kamui saying that it was a relief that she got it. Emi had _Caravel_ leave the field so she can call _Sakuya_ before I heard her say that _Flores_ attacks with support from _Gemini_.

Kamui said that he doesn't need to guard and from what I remember from hearing the match he only has three cards in the _Damage Zone_. I heard Emi check the _Twin Drive_ before I heard her get a double _Critical_ which I know Kamui is conflicted about from the 'that's so great' but he sounded hesitant when he said it.

I asked _Michael_ if I was going to win in the next match hearing him say I was going to win every match until I have to go against Kai with that one being interrupted. I nodded thanking him in my head before I heard Shin say the winner of the match is the _Princess Maiden_ before I walked through the crowd and over to Kamui and Misaki.

I heard Misaki sigh when I heard Eiji say that Kamui's a traitor because he wants to use a _Bermuda Triangle Deck_ from now on instead of the _Nova Grapplers_. I looked up at Miwa smiling at him before I asked how I could win against him with a confused expression as I tilted my head.

"How'd you even know you were playing me?" he asked as he walked up to the opposite side of the _Standing Cardfight Table_. "Reasons" I said before I said that it was also reasons that I knew I was going to win against him.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 10:16 P.M. on October 9, 2016.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**


	38. Double Dragon

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading. I love the part where Taishi tells Kai about what Aichi says at the end of this episode, it's funny to me for some reason. He acts the same way when Taishi tells him that Aichi said he was glad he didn't collapse and the fight felt uneasy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Vanguard or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Eight: Double Dragon

Aichi's POV

I heard Shin say that this is the _Final Match_ of the _Final Round_ something everyone's been waiting for before I heard him say that the one representing _Team Q4_ is Aichi Sendou, or me. There was an uproar of people chattering and about two saying my name before Shin said that the representative of the team looking to ruin _Team Q4's_ chances is _Supreme Chancellor_ Miwa.

Shin said that even though it's Taishi's first time in a _Tournament_ he's led his team to the _Final Match_ so even a 'skilled' group like _Team Q4_ can't afford to let their guard down. "You sound like Morikawa and not just with the words _Supreme Chancellor_ Miwa" I said with a slight smile before I saw he looked perturbed by the statement.

I felt my _PSY Qualia_ kick in and I saw the two _Soul Saver Dragons_ like I had last night before I drew my cards. I heard Taishi ask if I was ready before I nodded hearing him say I have to say it with him before we said 'stand up my _Vanguard'_ as I stood up _Barcgal_.

I drew a card after I saw that Taishi's _Unit_ was the same as Kai's but I know that he doesn't play the same as Kai. I looked at my hand riding _Little Sage, Marron_ before I moved _Barcgal_ to the back left _Rearguard_ searching my deck for _Flogal_ who I placed behind _Marron_ ending my turn.

Taishi said he rides _Embodiment of Armor, Barr_ before he placed _Dragon Dancer, Monica_ in the front left _Rearguard_ and _Flame Seed Salamander_ behind her. _Monica_ was supported by _Flame Seed_ for an attack against _Marron_ which I didn't guard.

I checked for a _Damage Trigger_ not getting one before I looked up looking straight back at my _Units_ when I saw the scary color Taishi had on his face. "Guessing you're going to have _Flame Seed_ destroy _Barcgal_?" I asked before he asked how I knew that.

"That's what most people do when they have _Unit_ with the ability to destroy a _Unit_ on the battle field that's troublesome, calling allies I'm guessing is quite troublesome" I said before he nodded saying that's what he's going to do. Taishi said that with him gone he can attack with his _Vanguard_ before he did so attacking but I was being stupid when I imagined the attack.

I felt a cut open along my waist which wasn't good before I felt it close up but as usual it's still painful. I bit my tongue to keep from making a sound when that happened before I checked for a _Heal Trigger_ getting a _Critical Trigger_ instead.

I sighed at the three especially when Taishi said that I wasn't prepared to fight with someone at his level. "That's why I asked you how I could win against you because from what I heard I do win against you in this match" I told him seeing a confused color on his face.

I rode my _Avatar Blaster Blade_ before I heard Taishi say 'it's getting scary' making me roll my eyes at him for being sarcastic, he's acting a lot like Kai normally does on the outside and it doesn't fit either of them. I called _Gallatin_ to the front left _Rearguard_ , _Pongal_ to the front right _Rearguard_ , and another _Pongal_ to the back left _Rearguard_.

I asked _Gallatin_ to attack the _Vanguard_ before Taishi had _Iron Tail Dragon_ guard against the attack. Taishi asked what else I had before I asked _Flogal_ to support _Blaster Blade_ in an attack against the _Vanguard_.

I did a _Drive Trigger Check_ getting a _Critical Trigger_ giving the _Critical_ to _Blaster Blade_ but I gave the 5000 _Power_ bonus to _Pongal_. I asked my _Pongal's_ to combine their attacks in an attack against _Barr_ before I rolled my eyes wondering why he didn't guard.

I ended my turn before he rode _Dragon Knight, Nehalem_ hearing him tell us that he moves _Monica_ back allowing him to call _Berserk Dragon_ where _Monica_ was but he also called _Chain Attack_ _Dragon, Sutherland_ to the front right _Rearguard_. I picked up _Gallatin_ apologizing to him before I heard him tell me it's fine, it happened because _Berserk's Counterblast_ was activated.

I smiled at that when I put him in the _Drop Zone_ telling him I was still sorry regardless. I heard Taishi say that he activates _Sutherland's_ ability adding 3000 _Power_ for that turn because Taishi sent one of my _Units_ to the _Drop Zone_.

I was given one damage from the attack before Taishi said he's not done having _Nehalem_ attack next. I asked _Llew_ to guard the attack before Taishi checked for a _Drive Trigger_ getting a _Heal Trigger_ but I wasn't really surprised.

He gave the 5000 _Power_ to _Berserk Dragon_ before he said that _Berserk Dragon_ attacks with support from _Monica_. I felt the flames from the attack since I was being stupid in imagining the attack, unless Daichi's showing himself which I don't want.

I felt burns on my skin under my clothes and I was glad no one could see them but I bit my tongue tasting blood when I did so so I wouldn't scream. I heard Taishi say that I bitten off more than I can chew which is somewhat true with the fact I cut my tongue.

I heard Taishi say that I'm scared making me shake my head "the one thing I'm scared of is losing the one I fall for that's it Miwa" I told him before I stood and drew. I rode _Solitary Knight, Gancelot_ seeing that I only have him, _Young Pegasus_ _Knight_ , and _Iseult_ in my hand.

I called _Young Pegasus Knight_ to the back left _Rearguard_ before I activated a _Counterblast_ moving _Pongal_ to the _Soul_ adding _Soul Saver Dragon_ to my hand. Because I had moved _Pongal_ to the _Soul Pegasus Knight's_ able to gain 3000 _Power_ for the turn.

I activated another _Counterblast_ adding _Pongal_ to the _Soul_ again increasing _Young Knight's_ ability again adding another _Soul Saver_ to my hand which surprised many people apparently. I called _Soul Saver_ to the front right _Rearguard_ before I activated _Gancelot's Counterblast_ giving him an extra _Critical_ and 5000 _Power_ to him as well.

I asked _Pegasus Knight_ to attack and since it wasn't guarded it went through before Taishi checked for a _Damage Trigger_ not getting a _Trigger_. I asked _Flogal_ to support _Gancelot_ in an attack against the _Vanguard_ but it was guarded by _Dragon_ _Monk_ and intercepted by _Berserk Dragon_.

I checked the _Twin Drive_ getting a _Critical Trigger_ on the second check and I feel something's wrong with this somehow. I gave all the effects to _Soul Saver_ because even with the 5000 extra power the attack can't get past the guard.

I saw Taishi put _Berserk_ and _Flame Seed_ in the _Drop Zone_ before I asked _Soul Saver_ to attack and it wasn't guarded but Taishi got a _Draw Trigger_ when he checked for a _Damage Trigger_. I heard Reiji say that Taishi's at five damage before Eiji said that I can turn this around.

I was smiling when I heard the crowd talk about who they think would win, what I thought, and some were cheering for _Team Overthrow_ but the ones on our side were cheering for _Team Q4_. I saw Taishi wave at the people who were cheering for his team before he told me that since they want him to win he will.

He called _Final Turn_ pointing his right pointer finger to the ceiling before he even called _Final Turn_. He rode _Garnet Dragon, Flash_ calling _Embodiment of Spear, Tar_ to the back right position in the _Vanguard_.

I wasn't really surprised that Taishi had _Dragonic Overlord_ or even called him to the front left position in the _Rearguard_ since it seems Kai and Taishi have the same deck. Taishi said that it's a blast from the past because it was a 'nasty' card that Kai used in my first match against him.

He told me he wasn't going to take it easy on me and I nodded smiling "I'm glad because I don't like it when people do that" I told him before he activated _Dragonic Overlord's Counterblast_. I heard Kamui say 'be careful' when that happened before he explained to Eiji and Reiji why he said it.

Taishi told them that he was going to save the best for last before he said that _Sutherland_ was going to attack with support from _Tar_. I was being stupid again when I imagined that attack but I gripped the table so I wouldn't fall and bit the inside of my cheek to not make a sound.

I heard Kamui tell me to hang in there but I don't know why when I showed barely any signs of needing to. Taishi told me that _Garnet Dragon's_ ability allows him to add 3000 _Power_ to any _Kagero Unit_ on the field telling me that I should already know which one making me nod.

 _Flash_ attacked and I was debating whether I should guard or not so I went with the first thought that came to mind, I guarded with _Epona_. Taishi checked the _Twin Drive_ getting a _Critical_ on the second check and gave all effects to _Dragonic Overlord_.

"With support _Dragonic Overlord_ has a high power of 26000" Taishi told me and I nodded before he attacked but I guarded with _Iseult_ surprising Taishi since he didn't see me ask her to guard. I stood and drew after Taishi told me I was stronger than before but that felt weird after I had used _PSY Qualia_ three times now without trying.

I rode _Soul Saver Dragon_ before I realized I had seen this already so I activated _Holy Charging Roar_. I activated the _Soulblast_ as well to add 5000 _Power_ to _Pegasus Knight_ , _Flogal_ , and the _Rearguard Soul Saver_.

I asked _Flogal_ to support _Soul Saver_ in an attack against the _Vanguard_ before I looked at him seeing him shrug, I checked the _Twin Drive_ not getting a _Trigger_ before I won the game. I heard Shin say that the winner of the _Card Shop_ _Tournament_ is _Team Q4_ before I heard Kamui say I did it and Misaki say I did good work.

I could see that something's bugging Kai but I wasn't sure what it was when I saw Kai walk out of _Card Capitol_. "Nice job you're really tough" I heard Taishi say as something was placed on my head but from the feel I'm guessing it's the hat he was wearing earlier.

"Thank you, but I felt uneasy about that match, I'm glad I didn't collapse again" I told him before I looked at the door again. He told me that Kai isn't big on expressing emotions and I nodded telling him I already knew that before he said that moving back here's good for Kai.

I nodded again before I heard Morikawa speak but I didn't pay attention until I was holding Taishi's _Chancellor Costume_ and he left thanking them for the good times. I chuckled at them when Izaki told Morikawa not to do something in front of the kids while Taishi just said 'later' walking outside as if it wasn't happening.

I heard Emi say I did great before I thanked her telling her she was great to, Kamui said she was as well as Reiji and Eiji. I put the costume on the _Standing Cardfight Table_ before I was laughing at Kamui who kept trying to put the _Chancellor_ hat on but it wasn't working.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 7:06 P.M. on October 10, 2016.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading, see you next Tuesday.**


	39. Daichi Appears

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading. There was something I wanted to mention about something in this chapter but I forgot, sorry.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Vanguard or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Nine: Daichi Appears

Aichi's POV

I was walking to _Card Capitol_ so we can head to the _Regional Tournament_ again when I saw everyone there, minus Kai who just walked out of the _Card_ _Shop_. "Hey guys" I said when I stopped in front of them before they returned the greeting, again minus Kai who was looking at me with an anxious or curious color.

Shin said we should get going because the _Regionals_ await before Kamui gave an enthusiastic reply, Misaki and Kai nodded, and I smiled a bit wider than before.

Time Skip: On the way to _Regionals_

I brought out the book Royal in Shining Armor since I stopped reading it for a bit after I reached chapter eight. I started reading it after I heard Shin sing something but after I read about two pages I heard _Blaster Blade_ tell me that I'll do fine making me smile sadly.

I'm even more worried about Daichi taking over ever since the _Camp_ with _Team Caesar_ and it's been getting worse. I know Kai's going to hate me once he sees _PSY_ _Qualia_ take over soon or at least leave once that happens.

I looked at Kai when I had thought that before I saw him look at me so I smiled slightly but I think it was a sad one before I looked down at my book again.

Time Skip: _Regional Tournament_

When we walked in I saw that everyone was looking our way and I saw a feeling of disdain making me flinch. I guess Kamui thought I was going to ask why they were staring at us but I already knew.

He told me they're staring at us because we won the _Regional Qualifier_ last year and now we're the ones to beat which I do agree with that being the reason they don't like us. "That's the one I had thought" I told them when Misaki said that they thought of us as a big target.

I heard a familiar voice say that everyone wants a piece of us before I turned my head to look to my left to see Gouki and the others. I heard Kamui say that he forgot all about them before he looked around for Nagisa who he dodged when she jumped at him.

It was in vain however because _Team Handsome_ made it so she was pushed back at him and he was on the ground regardless of his dodge. I watched as he struggled making me frown before I said that I was glad to see them because seeing familiar colors are always good.

Gouki asked me what I meant by that making me flinch "I don't mean to say that you haven't gotten stronger since it seems like you have I mean that your personalities in some cases are still the same as well as how you look" I said backing up a bit. I accidently bumped into Kai or Shin "sorry didn't mean to bump into you" I said lowering my head a bit as I took a small step forwards to not step on Nagisa or Kamui.

Shin said it was fine before he asked if I was okay and I nodded before Gouki said they went through strict _Training Regimens_. Shin told him that we have to but I shook my head before Shin said that everyone here must have done the same and I nodded.

I heard Nagisa say that she's gotten stronger telling Kamui that he should notice things about the girl he loves. "Actually Nagisa, for many people it's hard to tell how strong someone is until they prove it" I told her before she let go of Kamui's mouth telling me that she'll prove how strong she's gotten then.

I nodded with a smile "I know you will" I told her before Gouki said that Nagisa is Kamui's and Kamui is Nagisa's so I shouldn't separate them in any way. "Sorry but I'm only into one person and he's not where they are" I said gesturing to the two on the ground with my head.

"That's right you're into someone who goes to _Card Capitol_ and it isn't Kamui, we are upset at not being able to go to _Nationals_ though so we are going to beat you" Gouki said but I shook my head with a smile. "Kai has business with Dren on _Team Asteroid_ so that's not going to happen" I told him shocking him apparently but that disappeared before _Excitement_ took over.

He asked if that was so before I nodded feeling anger come from behind me so I turned around looking up at the balcony to see Kyou who was tightening his fist. I felt a hand on my right shoulder before I looked over to see Shin who asked me who that was.

"No one we need to worry about, I think he's the leader of _Team Avengers_ though" I told him before he asked how I knew that. "Just a guess" I said before I looked at Kyou who wasn't there anymore.

 _MC Mia_ said that the _Regional Tournament_ will start soon and that we have sixteen teams competing before saying that only one will be able to make it to the _National_ _Tournament_. I heard Morikawa's voice and looked to my right to see they were holding a _Banner_ , he told us we better not lose or they'll look silly.

I smiled sadly at Emi when I saw she was embarrassed and heard her whisper that they already do. "You look fine Emi it won't be long I promise" I told her before I saw her nod and whisper an apology making me sigh.

I flinched when Kamui said that Morikawa's going to pay for embarrassing Emi but he stopped yelling, making me sigh, when the lights turned off. I saw Kourin, Suiko, and Rekka on the stage before a _Spotlight_ was on them, I guess they found who Takuto was looking for.

 _MC Mia_ said that they will be singing a new song before I took out my book and started reading. I almost dropped my book when I heard Emi scream and looked over at her to see that Morikawa dropped the _Banner_ on her making me sigh.

I chuckled dryly when I heard Taishi say that they should leave Morikawa at home and heard Izaki laugh awkwardly most likely wanting to agree but can't. The song ended so I put my book away and the lights came on not long after that.

I heard Suiko, Rekka, and Kourin say that Misaki might have the power they're looking for but I'm not quite sure she has it because from what I can see she only has _Perfect Memory_. After a while _MC Mia_ said they were ready to start the _Tournament_ before saying that he has a lot of energy, more than he knows what to do with, because he had a lot of _Coffee_.

He introduced himself before Dr. O but I didn't pay attention and instead read my book since I'm almost done with it. I heard them start their match before I put my book back in my satchel which I don't think anyone noticed I took with me.

I saw Nagisa 'the great' ride _Lion Heat_ before I chuckled lightly when Shin asked about the name and Kamui sighed. She had _Lion Heat_ attack with support from _Shining Lady_ ending the game and I felt bad for the young man.

I watched as Gouki used _Basskirk's_ _Soul_ _Blast_ calling two _Commodore_ _Blue_ _Bloods_ and two _Dandy_ _Guy, Romarios_ to the _Rearguard_. I felt bad for the _Team_ that lost when the game ended before I heard Kamui say that we know who we're going to have to beat in the _Finals_ now and it won't be easy.

"We're going to the _Nationals_ guys but I'm going to apologize early and not cause I'll lose a match" I told them before they asked what I mean. "It's nothing" I said taking out my book and reading, I smiled when I read that despite picking his love the world wasn't destroyed at the end.

I watched as _Team_ after _Team_ lost and I felt bad for _Team Three Blacks_ but I'm unsure if they still have the same name they had at the last _Regional Tournament_. I was in the _Lobby_ with the others looking at my deck and that's exactly what I told Kai to.

"Thanks little one" I said when I heard _PSY Qualia_ in my head as I gripped my hair trying to get control of Daichi again, anytime I hear _PSY_ _Qualia_ I feel Daichi and it hurts my head. I looked up at Kai to see he had a worried color making me tilt my head before I spoke.

"I told you guys it was nothing to worry about" I told him but he looked shocked then before he turned his head but I couldn't tell if he was still looking at me. 'Why can I never tell someone something is wrong until I can't stop it anymore?' I asked in my head gipping it again to ignore Daichi who was trying to speak again.

I heard Shin ask if I could go first when he asked what our _Turn Order_ will be "I want to show you guys something during the match" I told them and Kamui thought it'll be something good apparently and said that he wouldn't mind. He asked the others what they think making Shin nod, Misaki said she didn't mind, and Kai said it'll be interesting.

Shin asked if I could give a hint to what I'm going to show them and I nodded "something that's going to happen either way so I might as well get it out of the way, Kai already knows what it is" I said before I told them I gave them two hints. Shin said that left the second and third match before Kamui said he really wants to fight asking if that was okay.

Kai said it was fine because he wants to sit out anyway before I asked if he's sure "you guys can take care of this on your own" he told us before Kamui said he's acting cool again. "Kamui stop doing that already, he doesn't need to try, besides you're seeing something that isn't there tricking yourself" I told him when he crossed his arms.

"I don't get what you mean but I'm going for the third match" he told us making me sigh before Misaki said she has third. "Stop doing that already Kamui, he's not full of himself either" I said before I felt a pair of eyes on me.

I looked over to see Kai looking at me before I looked down fighting a blush despite not knowing if he actually was looking at me. "I'm going to apologize again for what's going to happen after the match, more so towards Kai" I said mumbling the last part before Kamui asked why I have to apologize to Kai.

 _Team Fragrance_ was introduced after our _Team_ was and I saw that the young man on the right was more beautiful to me than the girl in the middle and the younger man on the left. I heard the one I thought was cute say that it'd be ironic that _Team Q4_ would be defeated in the _First Round_ of the _Tournament_ rousing Kamui's anger.

I heard the girl spray something before I hit my fist on my hand finally realizing where that scent came from. "So that's where those scents are coming from" I said before they asked me what scents when Misaki only smells one.

" _Rose and Sandalwood_ , Lavender, Coconut, _Bamboo and Green Tea_ , _Raspberry Patchouli_ , and _Jasmine and Neroli_ " I said getting shocked colors from _Team Fragrance_. "I'm wearing _Rose and Sandalwood_ " the younger man said before the girl said she was wearing _Jasmine and Neroli_.

The young man said he was wearing the _Bamboo and Green Tea_ asking how I knew that. "I can tell you're _Perfumers_ and I was one for a year two years ago" I told them and they seemed surprised asking how many I sold a day.

"I sold 140,160 that year, it wasn't hard though" I said and they were shocked asking my name "Aichi Sendou" I said before they asked if I was like them. "If you mean being able to smell a person's emotions yes but I can see them as colors as well so I don't need my heightened sense of smell for that" I said before Misaki and Kamui asked what I meant.

"He means that each person has their own unique scent and it changes based on your emotions" they explained going from the young man, to the girl, and then to the younger man. "Can you tell what we're feeling right now with just your nose, your eyes closed?" the young man asked me so I shut my eyes.

I sniffed the air to smell fear, anger, and overconfidence as well as excitement "from what I can tell I smell fear, anger, overconfidence, and excitement" I said and they nodded. They said that they'll attack when they smell fear and will defend if they smell confidence before I felt Daichi appear slightly scaring them.

"Your smell just changed, we don't just mean by an emotion, who are you?" the girl asked and I saw myself smile as I was outside of my body, when I'm like this I look almost see through like anyone does if they imagine themselves on _Cray_. "Good you noticed, it would be really boring if you didn't" Daichi said and I saw that my _Team_ was confused, except for Kai who stiffened.

"Then again Taishi noticed before you did and Kai noticed not too long ago while I think the rest of my _Team_ is still confused" he said before I saw Kai stiffen even more than he already was. I appeared in the stands putting my hand on Emi's shoulder who stiffened and I know she knows what happened.

"Don't worry Emi I'm fine, if they ask what's wrong with me tell them but only then alright?" I asked in her ear before I heard her thoughts echo telling me that she will. I was put back into my body and I felt nervous that Daichi would come back and take over in this match.

I heard the man ask why my smell is back asking why I was nervous because you can't win a match when you're nervous. "I'm nervous about something else" I told him before we stood up the _Vanguard_.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this on my computer at 9:20 P.M. on October 16, 2016.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**


	40. Sensory Outlier

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading. I had forgotten to mention that Dren has almost the same pupils as Aichi except they're a black _IC 342 Galaxy_ shape instead.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Vanguard or its characters, I don't really know if I own A Dragon's Call since I have never read a book with that title or idea to it so sorry if it has already been done or the idea written about.**

* * *

Chapter Forty: Sensory Outlier

Aichi's POV

I heard the _Announcers_ say something about an exciting match about to start before I felt eyes on me but I know they're Kai's. The _Judge_ told us the game starts now before we stood the _Vanguard_.

I drew another card and even after I redrew I still didn't have a _Grade 2_ or a _Grade 3_ : four _Grade 0s_ and two _Grade 1s_ are what I have in my hand. I wasn't really worried though, I can't let Kai down and that also means I can't have Daichi around either.

I heard the young man I'm facing say that my redraw didn't help me much but I can tell it was a stab in the dark. "You're not wrong so great guess" I told him and he showed a shocked color before I smiled at him.

I rode _Little Sage, Marron_ moving _Barcgal_ to the _Rearguard_ behind _Marron_ and calling _Flogal_ to the back left _Rearguard_ position. The young man rode _Oracle Guardian, Gemini_ having him attack my _Vanguard_ giving me one damage.

I used _Barcgal's Skill_ to _Superior Call Llew_ to my back right _Rearguard_ position activating his _Counterblast_ by turning over one card in the _Damage Zone_ to _Superior Ride Blaster Blade_. I called _Wingal_ shrugging when the young man said that using _Llew's Ability_ cost my _Rearguard Units_ since they said it was fine as long as it's okay with the others.

I asked _Blaster Blade_ to attack asking _Wingul_ to support him checking for a _Drive Trigger_ , I got a _Grade 3_ this time thanking him in my head. _Blaster Blade_ attacked ending my turn before I heard the young man say that he rides _Oracle Guardian, Wiseman_ also calling _Red Eye_ and _Blue Eye_ to the _Rearguard_.

The young man said that two big attacks were coming but I didn't guard any of them and I don't really know why. Daichi isn't in my body, I'm not out of it, but I feel like he's controlling it.

I drew a card getting _Gancelot_ before I felt like I was outside my body again, I opened my eyes to see that my hair had lines of black where the light reflects on it and I had pupils the shape of a blue _NGC 1398 Spiral Galaxy_ but was black instead. "You showed me the way and now I'll repay" Daichi said and I knew what he meant but I didn't like it.

I don't want to repay Kai like this, he showed me the way to _Vanguard_ again and I don't want to repay him by bringing up bad memories for him again. I heard the young man's thoughts, he was trying to figure out what Daichi was trying to do because the scent was familiar but unreadable.

"White wings of Justice _Solitary Knight, Gancelot_!" I heard Daichi say as he basically slammed my card on the table, the table had rattled from the force. He called _King of Knights, Alfred_ and I don't like how he's playing, he always tried to overwhelm his opponents somehow and I never liked that.

Daichi activated _Gancelot's_ _Counterblast_ flipping two cards over in the _Damage Zone_ to activate the _Counterblast_. When the attack was guarded I saw Daichi smirk at him and I could tell the young man didn't like that from how he cringed but it was slight.

"This deck is way too bright for my taste" Daichi said before he had _Alfred_ attack but he was showing no emotion when he did a thing. The young man checked the _Damage Trigger_ not getting one before he rode _Oracle Guardian, Appolon_.

 _Meteor Break Wizard_ was called to the front right _Rearguard_ as I was standing right beside the young man's _Deck_ and saw that he also called _Oracle Guardian, Gemini_ to the back right _Rearguard_. _Meteor Break Wizard_ was supported by _Gemini_ in an attack against _Gancelot_ flipping a card in his _Damage Zone_ over to activate the _Counterblast_ to give him an extra 3000 _Power_.

Daichi checked for a _Damage Trigger_ before _Appolon_ attacked but Daichi had _Elaine_ guard. _Red Eye_ attacked with support from _Blue Eye_ before I felt wounds on my body and saw some to.

No matter which state I'm in I always feel the damage done to my body, Daichi and Dren never feel it because they're not in their bodies, they're in ours. This however gave Daichi five damage which isn't good before the young man said that this doesn't look good for me.

"I'm not going to lose to the likes of you" Daichi said and I flinched at how he put that, he acts just like Dren which isn't a surprise. "You are definitely not the Aichi Sendou who we had met before this match started" the young man told Daichi before Daichi called _Units_ to the _Rearguard_ filling up all positions.

 _Marron_ was in the back left _Rearguard_ , _Swordsman of the Blaze_ to the front right _Rearguard_ , and _Young Pegasus Knight_ to the back right _Rearguard_. I know what he's planning so I went up to Taishi and Izaki as well as my sister telling them not to underestimate him freaking the two out.

 _Gancelot_ gained a _Critical_ and extra _Power_ from the _Counterblast_ before _Blaze_ was supported by _Pegasus Knight_ in an attack against the _Vanguard_. It was a bad move not to guard that but you can't exactly blame him for it either.

 _Alfred_ attacked next with support from _Marron_ but _Victory Maker_ and _Faithful Angel_ guarded the attack. "Why don't I smell anything from you anymore? No emotions, no unique scent that all beings have?" the young man asked but Daichi didn't answer and just had _Gancelot_ attack.

I heard the young man say in his head that he only needs a _Critical Trigger_ before I went over to him "'be careful what you wish for' words to live by" I said before I was back to where I was earlier watching the match from the right side of the table on Daichi's side. Daichi didn't get a _Trigger_ the first time but he got one the _Second Check_ which was why I had said 'careful what you wish for' it might just come true.

He checked for a _Damage Trigger_ on the _Twin Check_ getting a _Draw Trigger_ , which was useless to him at present, on the _Second Check_. I heard Misaki say that something paid off but I wasn't listening since I told Kai sorry in his ear and I know he heard before I was back in my body again making me collapse onto Misaki.

Misaki asked me if I was okay and I nodded "I said it was nothing earlier, besides I just haven't gotten used to it, not that I actually want to" I said looking at Kai when I said the last part. "Besides didn't get a _Heal Trigger_ during the game, I got a headache and I bunch of burns from the fight which is normal as well" I told them before Kamui said that I should lay down and use a _Heal Trigger_.

I sat down on the bench that's next to Kai holding _Elaine_ on my lap " _Heal Trigger_ " I said before I felt a blue light surround me but I think Kamui noticed something about my eyes. "What's that in your eye Aichi? It's a light blue in the middle of both of your eyes" Kamui asked me so I wasn't listening to Kai or Misaki talking about _PSY Shop_.

"It's nothing, as long as it stays blue anyway and isn't black" I said before I saw they had confused, concerned, and anxious colors on their faces. I got a text from Ren and Tetsu so I brought out my phone seeing they were asking how the _Regionals_ were going making me smile before I texted back that it was fine.

I also texted that Daichi made an appearance but I wasn't sure if I should send that to Ren as well but I figured Dren would know as soon as he saw me anyway. "Sorry for the trouble but that is what I wanted to show you, showing what happens to my eyes however was not what I thought would happen" I said before I sighed getting a text from Ren and Tetsu again.

I opened my _Messages_ again reading that they asked if I was alright making me smile before I texted back asking how theirs' was going. I heard _MC Mia_ announce that Misaki was going against Toilette, I don't know where they would be from to be named that by their parents or if it's just a nickname of sorts.

I looked at my deck asking them if they were okay since Daichi's aura isn't good for them, Daichi and Dren are actually souls from the _Dark Paladin Clan_ that got separated because Ren's and my own _PSY_ _Qualia Agent_ mixed with _PSY Qualia ll_. I heard the Judge say that _Match_ is to be begin before I heard them stand the _Vanguard_.

After a while of texting Ren and Tetsu I heard Misaki call _Battle Sister, Coco_ to the _Rearguard_ and started a new book. This one being A Dragon's Call, this one's about the _Kagero Clan_ this time.

' ** _Protect with all you have, your body, your mind, your soul, your heart. Protect your love because you only have one. Fight for them if you lose them, stay with them if they need you, give them your all because that's all they need._** '

The quote of the _Kagero Clan_ mentioned in the book, all the other books have a quote that a _Clan_ user goes by and fits your ideals and thoughts about it perfectly. So far all the quotes have been close to or dead on from what my _Units_ tell me and this one is close but less in depth.

I heard something I didn't like but I know it's not a _Trigger_ on top of Misaki's deck, I smelled the air and heard the card say that she isn't a _Trigger_ she just has a useful ability. I heard Kamui say that Misaki was on a roll which I do believe however I'm unsure on the outcome of the battle.

 _Red Eye's_ ability was activated allowing Misaki to draw the card that was on the top of her deck, I don't understand why she didn't think that it could've been a useful card without being a _Trigger_. I was correct in thinking that she has a useful _Skill_ when the young woman said that the card was _Goddess of the Crescent Moon, Tsukuyomi_ which was going to be put in the _Soul_.

 _Oracle Guardian, Nike_ supported _Goddess of the Full Moon, Tsukuyomi_ in an attack as I read about the main character. His name being Draakon Leek which is _Estonian_ for 'Dragon' and 'Flame'.

Draakon Leek's _Avatar_ is _Heroic Saga Dragon_ and a beautiful dragon from what I could feel on the cover. Regal Soldat which is 'Royal' and 'Soldier' in _Romanian_ was the main character of Royal in Shining Armor with the _Avatar Seeker, Sacred Wingal_.

I got to chapter one when Ren asked me if I finished Royal in Shining Armor once I had heard the young woman say that she guards with two _Units_. 'Yeah I did, it was really good and the ending wasn't bad either' I texted him before he asked me what the quote was.

' ** _Protect with your life, protect with your sword. Sacrifice as little as possible, sacrifice yourself if nothing else. Never forget to help others do what you can to save them. Never lose hope, never back down, and never forget_** '

Is what I texted him since he's probably trying to find it later when he's finally away from Dren. I heard in the back of my mind that Misaki drew a _Draw Trigger_ attacking with _Gemini_ but I could smell that her opponent couldn't have guarded if she wanted to so she didn't.

I heard _MC Mia_ say that _Team Q4_ is going to the next _Round_ so I closed my book putting it back into my satchel as I leaned my head against the wall. "Are you sure you're okay Aichi?" Kamui asked me so I opened my eyes nodding.

"I'm fine I thought I said that already, I'm used to the pain of _Cardfighting_ and I'm used to collapsing from being at _PSYGuard_ " I told them even though I really shouldn't have.

Time Skip: _Infirmary_

"I don't need to be here Emi" I told her making her shake her head at me before Kamui said that we'll wind up facing _Team Handsome_ again and I nodded but I do wonder when even though I'm pretty sure Kyou gets there before we do. I sat leaning my head against the bars of the bed before Emi told me to lay down but I shook my head.

"I'm used to it Emi you know that, more than they do at least" I said before I took out A Dragon's Call and started reading it running my finger over the raised letters. I heard Gouki say my name telling me that I'll never be able to fight them if I'm stuck in bed making me shrug.

"Whether I want to or not I'm leaving the _Infirmary_ at some point Gouki and the only thing that bothers me in a _Cardfight_ is crowds, memories of _PSYGuard_ , the one I fell for, and _PSY Qualia ll_ " I said before I got confused looks aimed at me. "Besides I'm pretty sure we're not the ones who beat you and we still go to _Nationals_ which I'm going to hate how we get there" I said with a smile before I went back to my book.

Gouki said that they won't lose and they will go to the _Finals_ making me smile as I read before they left. I saw Kamui bend backwards to dodge Nagisa's kiss that she blew at him before she bounced out the door with a happy color on her face.

When they left I sighed putting my book pages down on the bed to save my spot "sorry for being weird about that I don't mean to be" I told them before Kamui said it was fine and it does give us some hint as to how the _Regionals_ will go. My mouth twitched in a smile before I nodded still apologizing to them for it because I did tell them I would show them something during the _Match_.

I saw Kai leave and I could see his emotions were not positive in the least when he looked at me he thought I was weak because of this and I know he's right. I hate not being able to do anything about it, even back then I couldn't.

Time Skip: _Lobby_

I had watched Kai and Kamui win the _Matches_ as well as Misaki before I took out my deck. 'Please help me and don't let Daichi take over me again, I can't let Kai hate me or blame himself for this' I pleaded with my deck before I saw familiar color so I looked up to see Kai looking at me.

His face had stoic colors before I spoke "I am sorry about earlier Kai, I want to play though" I told him before I continued. "I know you don't like it Kai and that's why I'm asking, my cards have been talking to me longer than I have had _PSY Qualia ll_ and my normal _PSY Qualia_ isn't like this one" I told him before he said that I haven't gotten stronger and I nodded.

I looked up seeing anger, anxiousness, and worry in his face so I know he blames himself. If I see that or hear it my _Galaxy_ will become black and they really don't want that.

I heard Kai tell me I'm the one who's playing making me nod since I know that but that's not going to be like that for long, it seems he's forgotten what happens if Daichi takes over and what Ren and I feel like when our darker haves do that. I heard Kamui tell me we're not going to believe it but Gouki and the rest of _Team Handsome_ lost making me sigh.

"I told them they were going to lose before they even went against us" I said before I stood up going to find _Team Handsome_ because I know we're fighting who beat Gouki and the others next. We met _Team Handsome_ in the three-way section of the hallway hearing Gouki apologize because they won't meet us in the _Finals_.

I saw that Nagisa was upset and heard her sniffling before I heard Kamui say her name in a concerned tone making me frown. I heard Gouki say that we need to be careful and I nodded before I squeezed my deck wishing and hoping I won't see Kai in despair or in danger or a target or anything in between.

If any of those happen Daichi will take over and that's the end of coming back to this body for a while. I heard _MC Mia_ say that it's the _Final Round_ of the _Regional_ _Qualifier_ before I heard him say something about me.

"Our returning _Champions_ are _Team Q4_ with the youngest prodigy to have won the _Regionals_ and _Nationals_ seemingly returning as well with how he had played the last _Round_ " I heard _MC Mia_ announce making me flinch getting the others attention. When _Team Avengers_ were announced I greeted Kyou "hello Kyou been a while" I said after he said he was here for revenge taking off his hat.

"Yes it's me I'm guessing you know why I'm here again Aichi Sendou?" he asked me and I shrugged "I have an idea yes" I told him but I hoped I was wrong. He told us we were going to pay for what we did at _Nationals_ and I knew he meant Kai.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 7:12 P.M. on October 17, 2016.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**


	41. Falling to Red

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Vanguard or its characters, I somewhat own the _Motto's_ since I have yet to see or read anything similar**

* * *

Chapter Forty-One: Falling to Red

Aichi's POV

I heard Kyou chuckling and I didn't like how dark it sounded either especially when he said it was good to see Kai again. He went on to say that he didn't think he'd get to 'catch up' with Kai as he bowed.

I heard Kamui ask why he had to come to our _Tournament_ making me shake my head slightly before Misaki asked if _Team Asteroid_ has their own _Tournament_ making me freeze since I know he was kicked out of the _Foo Fighters' Building_. Kyou said this was about revenge and I felt Daichi come up but only barely before Kyou said that he wanted to take revenge on Kai for beating him which I wish he wasn't so specific.

Kamui asked if we noticed something strange and I nodded telling him that he was kicked out of the _Foo Fighters' Building_ for losing to Kai. "Dren loves using his _PSY Qualia ll_ to hurt others and make them feel bad mentally as punishment" I told him but I know I already mentioned that.

Kyou said I was right saying that a lot of things besides just that happened to him because of us making me frown. He told us he lost everything because he lost to us: he was kicked out of the _Program_ and _Team Asteroid_ , he wasn't allowed to join any other teams for the _Team's_ fear of crossing _Team Asteroid_.

He said his plan was simple when he gathered up people who had been fired by _Team Asteroid_ : beat Dren and his lackeys. I was barely listening to him except when I texted Ren and Tetsu saying that Kyou Yahagi is trying to settle the score with them along with two others for kicking them out of _Team Asteroid_.

I looked at Kai who wasn't even bothering to listen making me smile since I'm glad it doesn't bother him but I feel Daichi trying to take over with the fact that I want to keep Kyou away from Kai. "I do agree with that Misaki but that's what happens to people with a _Spiked Brothers Deck_ " I told her before she asked me what I meant.

" ** _Fight to play, because it's a game. Fight to win, because that's all there is. Fight to fight, because you love to. We are the Spiked Brothers Clan and that's how we are, fight, win, play what else can we do?_** " I said before I told them that was the _Motto_ of the _Spiked Brothers Clan_ and that's how the players of the _Clan_ are. "Can I fight first? Kai doesn't seem to want to" I asked them before Kamui asked if that was fine because I was exhausted after the last one.

"It's fine Kamui, besides it won't happen this time" I told him before he asked how I know that. "Just trust me when I say that" I told him and he nodded before he said it was fine and I walked over to where Kyou was feeling half my soul leave my body and if I looked closely I'd see that the lines in my hair was growing in black.

The _Galaxy_ in my eyes were turning black where my pupils would be as well before I heard Kyou say that Kai was too afraid to face him making Daichi smirk. "Oh yes he's definitely afraid to fight someone who's terrible at provoking others" Daichi said in a sarcastic tone and I saw Kai stiffen.

"I know I don't have the deck that goes with this _Motto_ but do you know why the _Shadow Paladins_ sacrifice their own?" Daichi asked making me sigh before he took out a card which was _Young Pegasus Knight_. "I'm going to beat you with this card but first do you think it's more painful to sacrifice yourself or others?" Daichi asked and I know where he's going with this.

"You can't beat me with a _Grade 1 Unit_ besides sacrificing yourself hurts more than sacrificing others" Kyou said making me sigh as Daichi looked confused. " ** _Live in the dark and you'll find sorrow and pain. Sacrifice yourself or sacrifice all? Torture others or torture yourself? Sacrifice allies, lovers, brothers, sisters, mothers, fathers, families, boyfriends, girlfriends, friends. We sacrifice those who can't bear pain, take it upon ourselves that is the role of the Shadow Paladins_** " Daichi said making me smile sadly at him.

"What does that even mean?" Kyou asked making Daichi smirk again "for the _Shadow Paladins_ it is more painful to watch others die, they live in sorrow bringing pain upon themselves by sacrificing someone close to them" Daichi said before I went over to Emi. I heard Eiji ask if this was like Aichi at all and I saw her shake her head.

"Tell them Emi I don't think I'll be going back to my body anytime soon" I told her before she nodded. "A half of Aichi's soul is detached from his body leaving room for Daichi, Aichi's darker half, Daichi is the one who's saying all of this" she told them but they seemed skeptical.

"It's true Miwa" I said telling each of them that using their names, minus Morikawa because he'd be the most freaked out. "Do you know why Dren likes me Kyou?" I heard Daichi ask him once he said that the _Grade_ doesn't matter because it's the card he'll lose to.

I touched the cloth over Miwa's heart so I can know what he's saying and help him if he needs it while I'm like this. I went back to where the match is going to happen when I heard Kyou ask what he was talking about.

"I'm similar to Dren you know? Like this anyway, in the fact that I'm arrogant and intimidating to people who are weaker in spirit…" Daichi said before _PSY Qualia ll_ acted up in his eyes when he said '…like you' causing red flames to be seen by Kyou and myself. Daichi was shuffling his deck by the time the flames and Dren's stature disappeared.

The _Judge_ asked if they were ready to start and I saw that Daichi was as composed as ever "of course" he said in a stoic tone but it leaked arrogance at the same time. I heard Kyou say that he was going to keep Daichi from opening his mouth using my first and last name making him shake his head.

"Wrong name" he told him before he said that his name was Daichi not Aichi which was something that confused my _Team_ , minus Kai who was still stiff. They placed their _Vanguard_ and their decks before the _Vanguard_ stood taking me with them when the stage was set on _Cray_.

 _Marron_ was ridden and _Barcgal_ was moved back behind him in the _Rearguard_ _Superior Calling Flogal_ to the back left _Rearguard_ as I watched from a _Cliff_ to Daichi's right. "Your talking is a waste of air Kyou Yahagi and if you don't stop I'll make this quicker than it has to be" Daichi told him before I went to the bleachers putting my hand over Izaki's heart.

"Ask for help in your thoughts and I'll answer when in this form Izaki" I told him before I stood next to Taishi who suggested that Emi was right when she said that this was Aichi's darker personality, the one that he didn't want to show anyone. I went back to the _Cliff_ to watch the match otherwise I can't see it before I saw Kyou draw a card with an angry color to his face.

I heard him ride _Wonder Boy_ and wasn't surprised, _Mecha Trainer_ was moved to the front left _Rearguard_ before he called _Assault Squad_ to the back left _Rearguard_. Daichi didn't guard before Kyou checked the _Drive Trigger_ not getting one while _Wonder Boy_ was in the air to attack.

I felt a bruise form on my waist before I heard Daichi check for a _Damage Trigger_ getting _Wingal_ who didn't have a _Trigger_ at all. _Mecha Trainer_ attacked _Marron_ but it still wasn't guarded hurting my shoulders from the tackle before I went to check on my team to see what they thought of this.

They weren't doing too well: Kamui and Shin were wondering why I wasn't guarding and Misaki was worried that I'd lose. Kai was worried that he'd made a mistake again and I felt bad before I touched the clothing over his heart.

"Ask whatever you want in your head and I'll answer to the best of my ability for you while I'm like this" I told him surprising him before I went back to the _Cliff_. Kyou said he liked how it was shaping up with Daichi having two cards in the _Damage Zone_ before I heard Daichi stand and draw.

I didn't want to risk Kyou seeing me since I'm only visible to people while I'm on _Cray_ or in a version of the _Dimension_. I saw Daichi call _Young Pegasus Knight_ to the front left _Rearguard_ so I looked to Kyou as I sat down on the _Cliff's_ edge to see he was full of _Apprehension_.

I know Dren and Daichi aren't evil they just want to go home but to Ren and I they're in a body they don't belong and need to leave somehow someway. Daichi said that he was using _Barcgal's Skill_ to _Superior Call Future Knight, Llew_ before he did so calling him in the back right _Rearguard_ position.

 _Llew's Counterblast_ was activated moving every _Unit_ but _Young Pegasus Knight_ into the _Soul Superior Riding Blaster Blade_. _Young Pegasus Knight's Skill_ was activated allowing Daichi to add an extra 1200 _Power_ due to the fact that four cards were added to the _Soul_ that turn times 3000.

Kyou said that Daichi only boosted the attack higher before Daichi called _Gallatin_ to the front right position in the _Rearguard_ having him attack. _Assault Squad_ guarded the attack meaning that it was nullified hearing _Gallatin_ growl which isn't like him.

 _Gallatin_ was told to move aside so _Blaster Blade_ could attack so he did and Kyou didn't guard this time but he did get a _Critical Trigger_ during the _Damage Check_. All effects were given to _Wonder Boy_ before I heard Daichi speak.

"Too weak Kyou, you can't stop _Pegasus Knight_ like that" Daichi said in a tone that was similar to Dren's when he's looking down on someone who had already lost. I went to the stands when I heard Izaki ask if Daichi could've been bluffing "he wasn't bluffing, who said he only has one _Pegasus Knight_ in the _Deck_?" I asked Izaki and Taishi before I went back to the _Cliff_.

I heard Kyou say that Daichi's all talk like he'd thought he was before I heard Daichi speak "who says I'm all talk, you have yet to see what I can do with this _Deck_ " Daichi told him making Kyou stagger backwards a bit. I saw Kyou was nervous and afraid and I don't blame him, I feel bad for Dren and Daichi in the fact they can't go home but they scare me to.

I felt bad for Kyou since he thinks those that are stronger are those that decide the outcome of a battle. If you're too big you're easy to topple down, if you're small you're swift and easy to miss.

 _Treasured Black Panther_ was ridden by Kyou before he also called _Dudley Dan_ to the back middle _Rearguard_ position. _Mecha Trainer_ attacked with support from the _Assault Squad_ retiring _Pegasus Knight_ before I heard Kyou say that his prediction won't come true before Daichi's bangs were covering his eyes, he was bored.

I went over to the benches where Taishi and the others are to see that Morikawa was having a meltdown about the card that Daichi said was going to win the _Match_ with was in the _Drop Zone_. I put a hand on Taishi's head leaning down "don't worry about him, you can ignore him most of the time right?" I asked before he told me in his thoughts that he can making me nod.

I still felt bad for him because he still wants to hit Morikawa because he doesn't want to listen to it anymore. I went back to the _Cliff_ sitting on the edge wishing I could read A Dragon's Call right now but I can't.

I heard Kyou laugh before he had _Dan_ support _Black Panther_ in an attack against _Blaster Blade_ also activating _Dan's Counterblast_. He moved a _Spiked Brothers Unit_ from his hand to the _Soul Superior Calling Sky Diver_ to the front right position in the _Rearguard_.

I heard Kyou ask what he was going to do before I heard him say that he wasn't going to guard, Daichi may do a lot of things only to be with Dren but just like with Dren he wants to have fun crushing powerful opponents but when they're aren't any it gets boring and they want to end it swift but painful. Kyou checked the _Drive Trigger_ getting a _Draw Trigger_ sounding overconfident when he added the power to _Sky Diver_.

 _Black Panther_ attacked hurting my rib cage before _Sky Diver_ attacked giving Daichi a _Stand Trigger_ but he was still bored. I felt bad for both of them because of this, it's never good when the two are bored.

I heard Daichi stand and draw before I felt an anxious feeling from Kyou before he asked if the card Daichi was holding up was something since he didn't finish when Daichi rode _King of Knights, Alfred_. Daichi called _Marron_ to the back left and _Swordsman of the Explosive Flame_ to the front left _Rearguard_ before I smiled sadly at Kyou.

He finally realized Daichi had another _Young Pegasus Knight_ making Daichi chuckle at him. "No one said I didn't have another" Daichi said before I felt Kai get irritated and one other emotion I haven't felt in so long.

I went over to Kai after Daichi called _Pegasus Knight_ to the back right _Rearguard_ , I leaned down like I've done to Taishi and whispered 'I'm sorry' in Kai's ear. I went back to the _Cliff_ to hear Daichi say something I don't like.

"I'll sacrifice whatever and whoever to get to someone Kyou, sure it's painful to sacrifice others but…" Daichi said closing his eyes before opening them to show _PSY Qualia ll_ inside the _Galaxy_. "Dren's more than worth it" Daichi finished scaring Kyou when he saw a bright red flame surrounding Daichi and Ren was just above him.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 9:59 P.M. on October 17, 2016.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading, see you next Tuesday.**


	42. Lost Member

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading. You're probably going to notice an extra ability in this that Aichi, or even Daichi, doesn't mention about _PSY Qualia ll_ and the _PSY Qualia Agent_ in this chapter compared to the other chapters. And I am also wondering how exactly Aichi's a Saint?**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Vanguard or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Forty-Two: Lost Member

Aichi's POV

I heard Emi say my name before she asked why I had to lose control making me frown before I went over to her. "I am sorry Emi I didn't mean for this to happen" I told her before she told me in her head that she knows that she just wishes it didn't have to happen.

I smiled sadly at her putting a hand on her left shoulder before I took it off going back to the _Cliff_ , I had missed Daichi saying that there's nothing Kyou can do about this though. The reason I even know that is because Kyou asked about it with a worried and scared expression before I saw Dren in a bright red flame again.

I saw and heard Daichi activate _Alfred's Counterblast Superior Calling Margal_ putting her behind the _Vanguard_ which is the only place he can place her. Because of _Margal Alfred_ was at full power before I heard Daichi say that _Marron_ was to support _Palamedes_ in an attack against _Black Panther_.

Because of the _Skill_ 3000 _Power_ was added to _Palamedes_ but it wasn't guarded which was really stupid of him especially when he didn't get _a Heal Trigger_ or any _Trigger_ in the _Damage Check_. _Alfred_ was told to attack next so Daichi checked the _Twin Drive_ not getting a _Trigger_ on either check.

Kyou's at four damage now because of that before _Young Pegasus_ supported _Gallatin_ in an attack against the _Vanguard_. Kyou was so scared of _Pegasus Knight_ that his scared look gratified Daichi to make him chuckle darkly but shortly.

This angered Kyou and he fell for what Daichi had planned guarding the attack with _Silence Joker_ making _Gallatin_ back off. I saw Kyou's relieved but edgy color before I heard Daichi say that he ends his turn.

Kyou was being stupid when he thought he could end the game now so the plan Daichi has won't have time to work but rushing will only make things worse for him. Kyou rode _General Seifried_ calling _High Speed_ where _Mecha Trainer_ was because he moved him to the _Drop Zone_ having _Assault Squad_ support _High Speed_.

He activated _High Speed's Soulblast_ giving him 5000 extra power but Daichi didn't guard hurting my leg which made me glad I was sitting down and not standing otherwise I would've fallen and it would've been a lot worse that way. When Daichi did a _Damage Check_ there was no _Trigger_ , because of the activation of _High Speed's Soulblast_ he was shuffled into the deck getting _Assault Squad_ to stand again for supporting the hit.

Kyou said that he's going to win and that Daichi's going to 'squirm' when he beats him but he got angrier than he already was when there was nothing being said but Daichi had smirked. "Who do you think you are? Just because you're like Dren in a few ways doesn't mean you can act all high and mighty" Kyou said before he had _Dudley Dan_ support _Seifried_ in an attack against the _Vanguard_.

 _Seifried's Skill_ was activated adding 3000 _Power_ to the attack also activating _Dan's_ _Counterblast_ adding a card from his _Hand_ to the _Soul_ to _Superior Call Wonder Boy_ to the back right _Rearguard_. _General's Crusher_ was called, I think it's the name of the move that was used, and I saw a swirling blue sphere form in _Seifried's_ hand.

 _Epona_ and _High Dog Breeder, Akane_ guarded the attack and I was thankful since I won't be dealt damage before I heard my friend's worried thoughts. I went over to my _Team_ hearing Kamui say that 'Aichi's' got to guard this one and the next one to otherwise I'll lose.

I went back to the _Cliff_ seeing that Kyou got _Sky Diver_ , a _Grade 3 Unit_ , on the _Twin Drive Check_ which means he can call him to a _Rearguard Circle_ thanks to _General Seifried_ being in the _Vanguard Circle_. There's only one _Rearguard Circle_ left and that's the one _High Speed_ vacated to be reshuffled into the _Deck_ , the front left _Rearguard_ position.

Kyou said that he has everything he needs to finish Daichi off before he asked if Daichi was too scared to talk. "I'm just fine so finish your _Twin Drive_ , you're too boring" I heard Daichi say in a monotone angering Kyou even more if possible.

Kyou said that he wasn't boring and that what he said before works for him but I don't think he got was he was looking for. Kyou said that it's been fun playing Daichi but he's had enough so he was going to finish it having _Wonder Boy_ support _Sky Diver_ in an attack but _Elaine_ guarded.

 _Assault Squad_ supported the other _Sky Diver_ but was guarded by _Pongal_ and I saw that Kyou was right when he said that Daichi had no more cards in his hand to guard with but he can intercept. Intercepting is exactly what occurred shocking Kyou when _Gallatin_ took the intercept.

I smiled sadly at Kyou when I heard him say that he only dealt one 'lousy' damage out of four attacks in his head. I heard Kyou's fear of Daichi bringing _Pegasus_ _Knight_ up from the back right in his thoughts and he's right.

"Done yet?" I heard Daichi ask before I heard Kyou say he was and Daichi say 'perfect' under his breath calling _Final Turn_. This shocked many of my friends, my _Team_ , and my sister and irritated Kai making me flinch when I felt that.

Kyou asked if he was trying to make a laughing stock out of him making Daichi chuckle as he shook his head. "I don't need to _try_ anything like that, you're the one psyching yourself out" he told him as he drew a card.

Kyou asked what he was talking about and he really shouldn't have asked, Daichi moved _Pegasus Knight_ up saying that Kyou's fear of this card. He called _Marron_ where _Pegasus Knight_ was "is what's going to make you lose; the fear of the unknown, of something that was said to happen causes deep fear to appear and cloud your mind" Daichi said.

He activated _Margal's Skill_ moving her to the _Soul_ meaning he can add 3000 _Power_ to a _Unit_ of his choice on the field. He gave the power to _Pegasus Knight_ giving him another 3000 _Power_ from his own _Skill_ meaning he gets a total of an extra 6000 _Power_.

Daichi had _Marron_ support _Pegasus Knight_ in an attack making Kyou stumble back before he laughed like a maniac asking what that was about with _Pegasus_ finishing him off when he has four damage. "Are you gooing to guard or are you going to waste my time?" Daichi asked him before he said he wasn't going to guard.

Kyou did a _Damage Trigger Check_ getting a _Draw Trigger_ but he needs a _Heal Trigger_ now not a different _Trigger_. I heard Kyou say he was going to make his own prediction, that he was going to guard against all of Daichi's attacks, before he was scared when Daichi spoke.

"I don't lie and I did say that this was the _Final Turn_ " Daichi said before he had _Alfred_ attack but _Cheer Girl, Tiara_ nullified it. Daichi checked the _Twin Drive_ getting a _Stand Trigger_ scaring Kyou on the second check.

He gave all effects to _Pegasus Knight_ before Kyou yelled that he can't do that making me sigh when I saw Dren in a bright red flame surrounding Daichi again. _Palamedes_ was to attack next with support from _Marron_ but Daichi activated _Palamedes' Battle Skill_ giving him an extra 3000 _Power_.

Kyou discarded a card from his hand completely guarding the attack but in my opinion if he didn't want the premonition to come true he shouldn't have guarded. I saw _PSY Qualia ll_ was in Daichi's eyes again before "picture yourself defenseless and powerless to stop _Pegasus Knight_ on the surface of _Cray_ " Daichi said before I saw Kyou like me, see through.

I saw _Pegasus Knight_ go up to Kyou before I was behind him "you lost this match as soon as you worried too much about the future Kyou, I am sorry about Daichi" I said before Kyou looked back at me. He had already seen that he had nothing to guard with but I'm not really sure if fear is clouding his head so he can't think of intercepting or he just can't intercept.

I returned to my spot on the _Cliff_ since my leg still hurt before he tried blocking something that wasn't even aimed at him. He said he only needs to draw a _Heal Trigger_ which's true, if he wasn't against Daichi that is, he lost the trust in his _Deck_ in this game.

"You really don't get it do you Kyou?" Daichi asked him as Kyou screamed and arched on the floor before I touched him and he stopped thrashing and screaming, he just fell asleep. "Aichi cares for everyone no matter who they are and no matter what he says about them that's why he's just asleep" I heard Daichi answer one of Kyou's team mates who asked what happened.

I appeared beside Kai as Daichi walked back to everyone standing in front of Kai "how was that considering I won the match?" Daichi asked him before Kai grabbed his right wrist so he wouldn't fall. Kai put Daichi on the bench before I heard Shin (1) ask what was wrong and Kamui ask if he was okay.

"Man eleven years changes a lot, I'm fine" I heard Daichi say but he mumbled the first part, I know Kai heard it regardless of that though. "It seems the Aichi from eleven years ago is back complete with his winning precognitions that baffled many but his _Team_ " I heard _MC Mia_ say before Dr. O spoke but I didn't pay attention.

I went over to Kyou and his _Team_ hearing Kyou say that his fights are always entertaining, I put a hand on his shoulder and he calmed but only barely making me frown. I went over to the _Infirmary_ to hear Emi say that she was scared of Daichi making him smile before he said that he's not going to harm my body.

I put a hand on Emi's shoulder since I could tell she was upset about what he was saying, I really wished I had arrived sooner before I told her to get drinks. She left saying that before Daichi spoke up "I'm going to stay like this this time, I saw you on the _Cliff_ on _Cray_ and I know you heard what I said" he told me so I told him that I did notice and that he's going to make room for my _Soul_ again.

I sat down on the _Bed_ not wanting to watch the _Match_ since I know Misaki will win before I saw Daichi open his eyes but he made the _Pupils_ a light blue not black. He asked what happened when the _Match_ ended and I would've answered him but Kai did so for me making me jump up from the _Bed_ before Daichi sat up asking if we won the _Tournament_ when Kai moved the curtain revealing himself.

I knew what Daichi's goal was when he said that he was training everyday to become like Kai to become stronger, he was trying to make Kai think it's me and leave like he did with Ren. He wants to stay in my body longer and thinks Kai will further that by leaving me again which isn't a bad plan because it'll be full-proof if Kai does leave.

Kai said that Aichi Sendou has gotten weaker which made Daichi pretend to be shocked and upset about it. I could tell Daichi was happy when he played that he didn't hear what was said or that Kai was joking with him.

Daichi said that he beat Kyou in front of everyone but despite that Kai's still calling him weak before he took the towel thing off of his forehead. He asked Kai to fight him and he'll show him that he's become stronger before I realized that Dren said something similar.

I want to do something, stop Daichi from doing this but I'm powerless when it comes to Kai being upset or something like that. I'm mad and that makes me even more powerless to do anything.

I saw Daichi's _PSY Qualia ll_ in his _Pupils_ when he said that Kai was afraid that he'll beat him before I heard Emi gasp outside the door and I know Daichi did to. I had seen _Realization_ in Kai's eyes when Daichi said that and I was worried that he would leave and do nothing like he did with Ren.

I heard Kai say that wasn't it before he told him goodbye, I saw Daichi smirk at Kai's retreating back before he looked at me in the eyes. I glared at him making him chuckle slightly so no one outside will hear.

I moved to where Kai was to see Misaki and Emi on my left and Kamui on my right with Kai in front of me walking away. I backed up when I heard Kamui say Kai's name in the form of a question.

I staggered backwards because Kai said he was quitting the _Team_ "please please do something about this when you go, please don't do to me what you did to Ren" I pleaded in a whisper knowing Kai and the others didn't hear me. The only one I know who did is the one solid person who can see _and_ hear me, Daichi.

I went back to Daichi who was smiling but he tried to rip the sheets when he had my memories flash behind his eyes. He really wants _Blaster Blade_ out of the _Deck_ and I know how he's going to do that to.

" _Step 2_ and _Step 3_ completed but you're already deep, how does that feel Aichi?" Daichi asked making me scowl at him. "You already know _Darkquartz Dragon_ " I hissed at him making him chuckle again.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 5:57 P.M. on October 22, 2016.** ** _Darkquartz Dragon_** **is the Shadow Paladin Dragon that has Daichi's other half of his** ** _Soul_** **and _Darkpride Dragon_ has Dren's other half of his ****_Soul_** **. In other words they can't return because the cards aren't even made yet until** ** _Generation Zone_** **is in** ** _Cardfight Vanguard G_** **.**

 **1) Aichi did touch the clothing over Shin's heart so Shin knows what happened, I didn't remember till I watched the episode after that Shin needs to know as well.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**


	43. Black Switch

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading. I changed how the _Shadow Paladins_ work so sorry about that because that's why they're OC in this and other chapters. This chapter however was my favorite to write when it came to the commands if you don't notice the increase in them when Daichi tells his _Units_ what to do.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Vanguard or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Forty-Three: Black Switch

Aichi's POV

I was in the _Card Shop_ petting _Assista Cat_ since I know that Kai's training to help get me back, the thought making me smile. I jumped however making _Assista Cat_ look up when the doors opened to reveal Kamui drenched in water.

I heard Shin greet him with confusion before he walked in asking if they've seen me before Shin asked me in his head if I knew. "Wandering around _Town_ towards _PSY Shop_ , don't tell him that he doesn't need to know, he'll search everywhere and it looks like he's getting sick" I said before Shin told me that he agrees.

Misaki said that she hasn't seen me since the _Regionals_ making him look down and I could tell he had someone he was mad at. "I'm going to get Kai for this just wait and see" he said making me irritated because it isn't his fault, it's my emotions that are at fault for this.

I chuckled at _Assista Cat_ who was telling Kamui to quiet down because he's making me upset but Kamui doesn't understand the _Cat_ language. Shin said that he's been asking around and no one has seen Kai either making me smile because he didn't tell him he was with Jun.

I was with Daichi in the rain and I was glad the rain went through me but I put my hands on top of my head to take my ears out of my hair. I had found out that our _Cat Ears_ grown in yesterday which was odd in my opinion.

Time Skip: _Mall_ Hallway

I looked at Daichi who was wanting to see Dren but it doesn't seem like he can find him, that's what I thought anyway until his _PSY Qualia ll_ acted up in his _Galaxy Pupils_. He turned around when I saw there was no wall there anymore and he was just as surprised before he said the _Shop's_ name that he was looking for.

He passed the sign and I followed looking at the _Video Camera_ before I went over to where I know Suiko was at to see Rekka was shocked asking if that was a _Ghost_. Suiko rewound the clip showing me as an astral projection before Suiko shook her head saying it wasn't a _Ghost_ before I went back over to Daichi.

I heard Daichi wonder what was going to happen with anxious thoughts because he knows something is going to happen but he doesn't know if it's something good or something bad. I heard Rekka and Kourin come over before Daichi looked up when Rekka asked if he was looking for some cards.

"Don't know why I'm here really" he told them and I could tell he was only upset because he can't find Dren. I smiled sadly at him before Kourin asked what was wrong, his answer however was not why he's sad but a reason I would be.

I didn't like Kourin's answer to Daichi asking if he's gotten stronger since they've met, he is an entirely different person because he isn't me. Rekka said that he totally crushed the guy at _Regionals_ which was, in her opinion, amazing.

"I think so as well so I'm wondering why he isn't…" Daichi said looking to his left and down and I know what the rest was but I know Kourin thought it was something else. He drove Kai away with the difference in strength so he doesn't know why Dren hasn't come to find him yet.

"Greetings my dear" I heard Dren say before Daichi perked up turning around quickly showing a wide smile when he saw Dren. "You want to push Kai farther away so he won't show again? Get stronger so you can stay" he told Daichi making me scowl before Daichi nodded.

Kourin asked what he wanted making him say that she has a cold heart "you know nothing of _PSY Qualia_ or what happens when it's combined with the _PSY Qualia Agent_ , the answer to that is why I'm here" he told them before he held his arm out to Daichi. Daichi ran towards him taking his hand before hugging him making me smile slightly before I scowled.

"It's been a while my dear, I really wish Kai didn't get involved" he told Daichi who was smiling before he said that if Kai didn't he still wouldn't be here. "You want to get stronger so we can stay together right Daichi?" Dren asked before he held out a _Deck_ pulling up _Blaster Dark_ which Kourin didn't like.

"It's our _Clan_ " Daichi said and I saw confused colors on Rekka and Kourin before I saw Dren nod. "Sacrifice loved ones to punish ourselves…" Dren said before Daichi dropped my _Paladin Deck_ on the ground before he spoke.

"Sacrifice everything for those we love" Daichi finished touching the _Deck_ causing darkness to overflow in the room, I felt a lot weaker than before seeing that a small portion of my _Soul_ was given to the me out here which isn't good. "With our birth _Clan_ I'm a lot stronger than I was before thank you Dren" Daichi told him before Kourin said that it's stupid to think that someone can get stronger by switching to a new _Deck_.

Kourin said that real power can only be gained by training and practice so fighting her is the only way she can show him that. "You have no idea how right your answer is regarding me being a different person Kourin" Daichi said before he faced her worrying her when she saw that his features darkened.

I also noticed the tattoo on the side of his neck that's the same as the one at the bottom of the neck of _Darkquartz Dragon_ , a gold icon with a light blue glowing circle in the middle. I looked at Dren's neck to see that he had the same tattoo that's on the shield of his _Dragon_ , _Darkpride Dragon_.

"My name's Daichi Dragon the master of _Kagero_ , _Oracle Think Tank_ , and now _Shadow Paladins_ , the other _Soul_ trapped within Aichi's body thanks to your precious _PSY Qualia_ " Daichi said his tattoo glowing drawing Kourin and Rekka's attention. "I might as well introduce myself as well" Dren said with a dark chuckle "my name's Dren Dragon a master of the _Shadow Paladins_ and _Bermuda Triangles_ , the other _Soul_ trapped within Ren's body because of _PSY Qualia_ " Dren said his tattoo glowing drawing their attention as well.

"You better not back out now Mrs. Tatsunagi user of the _Royal Paladin Clan_ " Daichi said and I saw her jaw clench before we all went into the room that the _Motion Figure System_ resides. "I wonder what they were talking about earlier about us not knowing about _PSY Qualia_?" I heard Rekka ask as the two fighters got ready to battle.

"I wonder about that to" I heard Suiko say before I touched Rekka's and Suiko's clothing that was over their hearts. "Ask me any questions in your head about what is happening to my body or _Soul_ and I will answer to the best of my ability" I said in their ears as I lifted myself up.

I heard the two stand their _Vanguard_ before I heard Kourin ask who Daichi and Dren really are making Daichi laugh and Dren chuckle since unless they want to they won't answer. _Fullbau_ was stood by Daichi and _Brugal_ was stood by Kourin "you don't understand the power of the _Shadow Paladins_ because you don't know them at all Mrs. Tatsunagi" Daichi said before she asked him to 'enlighten' her.

I saw Daichi use _PSY Qualia ll_ seeing it swirl in his _Galaxy Pupils_ before Suiko asked me what they don't know about _PSY Qualia_ that made us this way. " _PSY Qualia_ is an _Agent_ that helps blind people who need to see to do good in the world see as well as what you think it is" I said before she nodded and Rekka asked what that has to do with _PSY Qualia ll_ that Dren mentioned.

"Those with the _PSY Qualia Agent_ that are meant to have _PSY Qualia_ in the first place when they achieve it combines to make _PSY Qualia ll_ " I said before I continued once Kourin rode _Lake Maiden_. "When they combine they take half a _Soul_ from a _Unit_ in a _Clan_ making a darker side to _PSY Qualia_ that can make or destroy the world" I said and they nodded again.

 _Brugal_ was moved to the back left _Rearguard Circle_ before Kourin activated the _Vanguard's Skill_ dropping one card from her hand and drawing again because of it. "Whose _Soul_ do you and Ren have?" I heard Suiko ask making me smile "one of two lovers that are meant to be together from the _Shadow Paladin Clan_ , they sacrifice loved ones to punish themselves, not make them stronger" I said.

Rekka said that doesn't answer Suiko's question before I heard Daichi ride _Blaster Javelin_ so I spoke again. "Daichi is _Darkquartz Dragon_ and Dren is _Darkpride Dragon_ , both are _Units_ that are not discovered yet and the only way to return their _Souls_ is by reuniting them with their _Units_ " I said before I saw them nod.

Because _Blaster Javelin_ was in play _Fullbau's_ _Skill_ was activated, right after _Blaster_ _Javelin_ gained an extra 2000 _Power_ though, bringing out _Blaster Dark_ to show her. He told her that he'd hate for her to miss the full power of the _Shadow Paladins_ making Rekka say that he sounds confident making him sound really cool.

Daichi had _Blaster Javelin_ attack _Lake Maiden_ before he ended his turn, Kourin asked if he thinks he's tough before she drew a card. _Beast Knight_ was ridden before she activated his _Skill_ by discarding a _Royal Paladin Unit_ from her hand so she can _Superior Call Snogal_.

 _Gallatin_ was also called before she said she had _Snogal_ support _Beast Knight_ in an attack against _Javelin_. She did a _Drive Trigger Check_ getting a _Critical Trigger_ giving the power to _Gallatin_ and the _Critical_ to _Beast Knight_.

I felt a gash open up in my abdomen and I was glad that despite feeling the damage being done Daichi still gets the effects minus the pain. _Brugal_ supported _Gallatin_ in an attack against _Javelin_ before I felt a gash open and then close on my chest.

"That's the best we'll see from you, why is every _Match_ I play so boring here?" I heard Daichi ask when Kourin said that she's letting him off with three damage. "I already know how I'll win and it's not far off in the future" Daichi finished before I heard Dren say that he agrees.

"My _Avatar_ of _Darkness_ , _Knight_ of punishment on thee, I call you here _Blaster Dark_ with your shining sword" Daichi said riding _Blaster Dark_ his tattoo glowing before Rekka asked what that tattoo is. "For Daichi it's the symbol on _Drakquartz'_ neck, but for Dren it's the symbol on _Darkpride's_ shield and forehead" I said before the two nodded again.

Daichi said that as long as _Blaster Javelin_ is in the _Soul Blaster Dark_ gains an extra 1000 _Power_ activating _Blaster Dark's Counterblast_. "Punish the opposition with your shining black sword, punish _Gallatin_ " Daichi said before he called _Skull Witch_ to the _Rearguard_.

He activated a _Counterblast_ putting _Dark Metal Dragon_ into the _Drop Zone_ drawing two cards. "You are free from your dark _Prisons_ my allies, use this to atone for living in the _Darkness_ " Daichi said before he had _Rugos_ attack _Beast Knight_.

" _Doranbau_ help your master punish those who leave you live alone, support _Blaster Dark_ " Daichi said before he activated _Doranbau's Skill_ adding 4000 _Power_ to _Blaster Dark_. Daichi checked for a _Drive Trigger_ getting a _Draw Trigger_ and giving the power to _Skull Witch_.

Kourin guarded _Skull Witch's_ attack with _Epona_ before Kourin thought that this is the power of _PSY Qualia_ but that isn't true, it's the power of _PSY Qualia ll_ not _PSY Qualia_. _Fang of Light_ was ridden before she activated his _Ability_ meaning she drops a card to search for _Brugal_ or _Snogal_ in her _Deck_.

She called _Snogal_ activating their _Ability_ meaning they get an extra 1000 _Power_ because there's one other _Snogal_ on the field. _Fang of light_ was given an extra 3000 _Power_ because there are three _Canine Units_ on the field.

"You do the same thing that the _Shadow Paladins_ do and yet you blame us for how we play, we punish ourselves by destroying our people and you think we're terrible for it" Daichi said before Kourin asked what he was talking about. "We don't like what we do but it is required to keep the balance, there's no light without darkness…" Daichi said before I heard Dren finish.

"And no darkness without light, two sides of the same coins the two _Clans_ are" Dren said before Daichi spoke again. "There are many types of strong Kourin, in the _Royal Paladins_ own way yes they are strong but in our way sacrificing ourselves and going on is stronger" Daichi said closing his eyes as he stopped talking.

The second _Snogal_ that was called switched with _Brugal_ before Kourin called _Knight of Conviction_. _Brugal_ attacked with support from _Snogal_ but was nullified when the attack was intercepted by _Skull Witch_.

When she was down the tattoo glowed faintly which isn't good, _Snogal_ supported _Fang of Light_ in an attack before Daichi grinned at her shrugging. Kourin checked for a _Drive Trigger_ getting a _Critical Trigger_ and giving the 5000 _Power_ to _Knight of Conviction_ and the _Critical_ to _Fang of Light_.

I felt a gash on my chest times two before I felt a hand on my shoulder looking up to see Ren with a concerned look before he smiled at me when I smiled at him. Daichi finally guarded, with _Grim Reaper_ this time, when _Knight of Conviction_ attacked.

"Daichi should be more careful with his vessel or else you'll die before he can return to his body" Ren told me with a childish tone, or at least as childish as Ren can be in a situation like this. "You're as clueless as a child Mrs. Tatsunagi, the winner has been decided and yet you're not even close to worried about this turn" Daichi said before I told Ren that he's right when he said that he needs to take care of my body better.

"You shouldn't be so shocked ma'am you knew it was coming, _Final Turn_ " Daichi said before he drew a card his tattoo glowed and _PSY Qualia ll_ showed in his eyes. "Spread your wings to free yourself and atone for your sins of imbalance, _Phantom Blaster Dragon_ " Daichi said riding the said _Unit_. Daichi called two more _Units_ to the _Rearguard_ before he spoke.

"Let me show you a taste of how our _Clan_ keeps balance on _Cray_ , and not of our own volition" Daichi said before he activated _Blaster Dragon's Counterblast_ flipping over two cards in the _Damage Zone_. " _Abyss Freezer_ , _Mac Lir_ , _Doranbau_ , atone for the darkness within and balance your _Dragon's_ scale with your own, do so and he shall repay in kind" Daichi said before his tattoo glowed again.

"Due to the punishment _Blaster Dragon_ received watching _Clan Members_ die and become a part of him he gains 10000 _Power_ and an extra _Critical_ " Daichi said calling _Blaster Dragon's_ move, _Corrupted Charging Lance_. I heard Kourin say it was an evil _Unit_ which means she wasn't listening, in my opinion there's a balance to everything and watching loved ones die by your hands is something that hurts more than any torture or experiment.

"I release you from your _Prisons_ my _Clan members_ " Daichi said calling three more _Units_ to the _Rearguard_ filling the field again. "Support your family _Abyss Healer_ , support _Rugos_ in punishing those who'll never understand" Daichi said as _Rugos_ attacked the _Vanguard_. (1)

" _Charon_! Help your _Dragon_ punish the one who will never understand" Daichi said before it was guarded by two _Owls_ and _Marron_ which was a really bad idea. I saw the tattoo glow before dulling when he said he was checking for a _Drive Trigger_.

"I heard you my friend, I hear you call my name _Grim Reaper_ " I heard Daichi say and just as he said the second part he flipped the card over revealing the named _Unit_ with a _Critical Trigger_. All effects were given to _Blaster Dark_ as the tattoo continued to glow before he spoke.

"Can you picture it Mrs. Tatsunagi? Can you picture facing _Blaster Dark_ and the one you're facing now?" Daichi said as everyone in the room appeared on _Cray_. Kourin, Suiko, and Rekka were surprised to see two Aichi's and two Ren's before a screech was heard from above.

" _Darkquartz_ and _Darkpride_ circle the skies above what do you think of the true forms of the _Souls_ the _PSY Qualia Agent_ and _PSY Qualia_ formed together?" Daichi asked as _Blaster Dark_. "Glory and understanding for our _Clan_ is all we seek, show them our power _Blaster Dark_ " Daichi said as _Blaster Dark_ swung his sword ending the game bringing us back to _PSY Shop_.

"Our _Clan_ returns to the dark abyss when their job is done, when they are no longer needed as sacrifices" I heard Daichi say stopping Rekka from asking Suiko if he unlocked his full power. Daichi picked the _Deck_ up from the _Stand_ before I heard him say that he misses his home, he misses his form, and he misses his life being locked in a cage with _Darkpride_ who shares his fate.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 12:40 A.M. on October 23, 2016.**

 **1) At here I had lost over two pages of work that I can barely remember because my computer hates me.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**


	44. Battle of Blame

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading. Thank you for answering the question.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Vanguard or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Forty-Four: Battle of Blame

Aichi's POV

I was in the _Living Room_ really wishing Emi wasn't doing this before I heard Mom say that I should also be down here. Emi looked in my general direction so I appeared beside her telling her to cover for me because I don't want mom to worry.

"Don't worry about him Mom, I'm sure he's just tired or he's checking his _Deck_ for _Nationals_ " Emi told her making me seem apprehensive since I don't think she believes her but I know she didn't show it. Mom sat back down when Emi said that she'll take the cake up later before I heard Mom say that if she thinks it's best she'll leave me be.

"I don't like lying to mom Aichi you know that" she told me in her thoughts so I kissed her head saying that I know that and that I'm sorry. She told me not to worry about it and make sure Kai gets me back so I nodded again telling her that he's training to do that right now.

I teleported back to my _Room_ to see Daichi sitting on the floor with his back on the bed, he had covered the tattoo with foundation or blush so it wasn't that noticeable but Dren did that as well. The foundation doesn't cover the glow the tattoo radiates.

"I finally have my _Clan_ back, I can see them but I can't touch them just like on _Cray_ " I heard Daichi say before I kneeled down in front of him putting my hand on his _Deck_. "You'll be with them I promise you and you'll get to be with Dren as well" I told him before he smiled sadly at me and I could tell he was trying not to smile at all.

Scene Change: _Card Capitol_

I was in front of _Card Capitol_ seeing some kids tell Shin 'see ya _Manager_ ' before I smiled when Shin told them to be careful on their way home. Another boy who was walking the opposite direction with a female companion said that he hopes our _Team_ wins _Nationals_ this time making me smile.

I heard Shin enthusiastically say that he hopes the same before I went through the _Shop's_ doors to hear Izaki speak after _Assista Cat_ asked everyone what was wrong. "I'm worried about Aichi, he hasn't been to the _Shop_ in a while" Izaki told everyone before I heard Kamui say that I'm not the same guy anymore either.

I heard Morikawa say that I'm probably in my _Room_ pleading for his guidance which isn't true before I heard Kamui tell him to be quiet. _Assista Cat_ agreed saying 'be quiet be quiet already' or something like that making me laugh.

Because the sound resounded I saw everyone look around for the source of the laughter, except for Taishi, Izaki, and _Assista Cat_. I looked behind me to see Kourin when I heard her _Motorbike_ rev up before she walked into the store.

She took off her _Helmet_ when she had everyone's attention before I heard Misaki say that she knows her name but she didn't get to finish the sentence because Kamui said something about _Ultra Rare_. Morikawa said her name and something else I didn't want to hear before Izaki asked why she was here.

I didn't listen to what Morikawa said before I told Taishi that she wants to see Kai because Daichi accepted a _Shadow Paladin Deck_ that was given to him which worried her. She took a step forward saying that she was looking for Toshiki Kai before Kamui said that he hasn't seen him.

She asked if they can get him down here for her but Morikawa said that was easier said than done before Kourin said in an irritated tone that one of them must know. "Just tell her, she's going to find him sooner or later, you might as well tell her" I told Taishi before he sighed and spoke up.

"This seems important and from what Aichi texted me not too long ago I'm guessing I have no choice either way" Taishi said before Morikawa asked if he knows where Kai is. "Of course I do, and because of what Aichi said I'll take you to him" he told her before she told him to follow her.

"Don't look so _Apprehensive_ , it's just a _Motorbike_ " I told him before he asked me if I have ever ridden one so I told him I have. He was shocked before he was brought out of it when Kourin told him to hang on, because of this he put his arms around her waist.

This provoked Morikawa into yelling at him to get his hands off of her before Taishi told him he has nothing else to hold on to. He screamed not long after that though when the _Motorbike_ went off down the street.

Scene Change: Alleyway

I was next to Kai watching as he won his match before I saw Kourin and Taishi pull up. "He' really good isn't he Miwa?" I asked in a childish tone which normally happens when I get really excited in _Astral Form_.

He was shocked for a moment before he said I sound childish making me pout before he realized he said it out loud making him cover his mouth. "So you can hear and feel Aichi to then?" Kourin asked him and he nodded before he motioned with his hand at where Kai was.

I went over to Jun touching the clothing over his heart making him stop talking when he was reprimanding Kai for how he's beating his men. "What did you do to Aichi?" Jun growled out before Taishi walked through the crowd stopping Kai from answering, if he was going to at all.

I didn't listen to the uproar Kourin caused in the group and instead focused on Jun who was sneering at Kai, he really is a good friend for wanting to know what Kai did to me but sneering and glaring isn't going to change anything. When the _Match_ was about to start between Kourin and Kai Taishi asked why he has to wear the _Glove_.

"Do you want to see Aichi?" Jun asked him before I saw he was confused and so was Kai and Kourin before the rest of his _Gang_ said they want to see me to. Kai, Kourin and Taishi were all surprised at that before I told the _Gang_ they can talk to me whenever giving them my number which they wrote down.

I saw Kourin and Kai stand their _Vanguards_ before Jun called my name getting their attention "you're seriously going to ruin a _Cardfight_ just to see me Jun?" I asked him when I appeared beside him making him turn to me. "No but I'd rather know you're still on _Cray_ instead of dead" he told me making me roll my eyes.

"Start the _Cardfight_ already I'd rather watch a fight between you two than a fight between the others in the _Gang_ and Kai" I said before Kourin started riding _Lake Maiden_. Kourin moved _Brugal_ to the back left position activating _Lake Maiden's Skill_ dropping a card from her hand to draw another card from her _Deck_.

 _Amber Dragon, Daylight_ was ridden in Kai's turn and I know it's a beautiful _Dragon_ compared to the other _Dragon's_ in the _Kagero Clan_. Kai activated _Dawn's Skill_ since it's activated when _Daylight_ is ridden on top of him meaning he can search through his _Deck_ for _Dusk_ and add him to his hand.

Because _Dawn_ is in the _Soul Daylight_ gains an extra 2000 _Power_ making me smile before he had _Daylight_ attack _Lake Maiden_ and I teleported myself where _Daylight_ is when he returned. "It's not that bad Miwa, they won't hurt you" I told him before he looked at me seeing me petting _Daylight_ who purred but Kourin, Taishi, Jun, and the _Gang_ were the only ones looking.

 _Beast Knight_ was ridden before she activated his _Skill_ meaning when she drops a card from her hand into the _Drop Zone_ she can _Superior Call Snogal_. She moved _Brugal_ to the front left position in the _Rearguard_ before calling a _Snogal_ there as well right next to the other _Snogal_ she called to the back middle position in the _Rearguard_.

She did the same thing to Daichi last time and that was where she activated both _Snogal's Skill_ giving them an extra 1000 _Power_. She did the _Drive Trigger Check_ getting a _Critical Trigger_ before giving the power to _Brugal_ and the _Critical_ to _Beast Knight_.

 _Brugal_ was given support from the other _Snogal_ and I made sure that _Daylight_ was okay during the attacks calming him down before he was even attacked. I was worried about _Gatling Claw Dragon_ when he was used to guard the attack because he was scared as well even if he didn't show it.

"You guys don't have to worry, Kai won't sacrifice you easily" I told _Daylight_ who nodded but was still worried, everyone is afraid of defeat even the _Units_ of _Cray_. _Amber_ _Dragon, Dusk_ was called before he asked me what I was doing here making me shrug before he nodded standing at attention again.

 _Dusk_ gained an extra 1000 _Power_ before Kai called _Lava Arm Dragon_ to the front left position in the _Rearguard_ and _Daylight_ behind _Dusk_ activating his _Rearguard Skill_. This _Skill_ means Kai can discard a _Grade 3 Kagero Clan Unit_ from his hand and search through his _Deck_ for _Eclipse_ adding him to hid hand which is a useful _Skill_ if you have too many _Grade 3s_ in your hand.

 _Dusk_ was being supported by _Daylight_ for an attack against the _Vanguard_ which means he gains an additional 2000 _Power_. "No he didn't Miwa stop thinking everything is so negative" I told him when he said that _Dusk_ flew close on purpose before he looked at me when _Dusk_ settled down again.

 _Lava Arm Dragon_ attacked next his _Skill_ activating which means he gains 2000 _Power_ when he attacks. I heard Jun ask Taishi and I why she's so mad at Kai before Taishi told him to ask me and I told him to ask Kourin.

Kourin said that given his reputation she thought he would play more aggressively before he told her to just tell him why she's here. "We both know we wouldn't have sought out that power on his own, it's too aggressive and not like him at all" she told him and I could tell he was interested now.

 _Dusk_ asked what she was talking about making me sigh "she means Daichi, the reason I'm here is because he took over most of my _Soul_ pushing me outside of my body" I told him before the three _Dragons_ nodded. "Aichi had told my sisters and I all about his _PSY Qualia_ and about Daichi and about the _Shadow Paladin Clan_ as well, he did not choose this for himself you did" Kourin told him before she stood and drew.

I teleported back to them before I told Kourin that it isn't true "I let my emotions take too much control that's the only reason I'm like this" I told her before she shook her head at me. _Fang of Light_ was ridden before she said that if it wasn't for what Kai did then Dren wouldn't have done what he did getting Kai, Jun, and Taishi's attention.

She put _Marron_ into the _Drop Zone_ from her hand _Superior Calling Snogal_ to the back right position in the _Rearguard_ before I teleported back to _Daylight_. She activated _Fang of Light's Skill_ giving him an extra 4000 _Power_ total for every _Snogal_ and _Brugal_ on the field.

 _High Dog Breeder, Akane_ was called to the front right position in the _Rearguard_ before she activated _Akane's Counterblast_. This meant that she retired _Brugal_ so she could call another _Snogal_ from her _Deck_ into the position that _Brugal_ used to be.

Kourin asked how Kai liked her _Royal Paladin Blizzard Formation_ but I think he was only intrigued at what makes her so proud of it before I heard Kourin have _Snogal_ support _Fang of Light_. _Dusk_ wasn't as _Apprehensive_ about the pain as _Dawn_ and _Daylight_ because they're weaker than he is but he was _Apprehensive_ of the pain when Kourin drew the _Critical Trigger_ in the _Twin Drive Check_.

She had given the _Critical_ to _Fang of Light_ and the power to _Snogal_ before she dealt Kai two damage. Kai had gotten a _Draw Trigger_ in the check so he gave the power to _Dusk_ and drew another card.

 _High Dog Breeder_ was supported by _Snogal_ but _Barr_ guarded the attack and I felt bad for him because he was in pain when he was hit. The _Snogals_ were told to finish him off but instead _Dragon Monk_ was told to guard.

"What Daichi had showed everyone in that room scared many of us despite not having to hear what they were doing circling above our heads, have you heard how he calls his new cards?" Kourin asked Kai before Taishi asked what she meant. "You guys are the ones that don't understand where Daichi and Dren are coming from" I told them and they turned to me, even Kai.

"The _Shadow Paladins_ are forever chained to a dark cell and rarely even free from them unless to repent for living in the _Country_ they didn't choose to live in" I told them before Kourin scoffed at me. "That is no excuse for the way he calls his creatures to battle for him Aichi" she told me making me look up at _Dusk_ who shook his head telling me that they don't like how the _Shadow Paladins_ are treated either.

"If you knew that he would follow this path and that you were the only one able to stop him then why did you let him?" Kourin asked brushing off the earlier conversation. _Amber Dragon, Eclipse_ was ridden before he to asked why I was here making me sigh before I said _Darkquartz Dragon_ making him nod in sympathy.

 _Eclipse's Ability_ was activated giving him 1000 extra power because _Dusk_ is in his _Soul_ before Kai called _Demonic Dragon Mage_ to the back _Rearguard_ and _Dragonic Overlord_ in front of him. I saw memories flash before Kai's eyes, ones he liked of me and then the ones he didn't which was something I didn't like.

I teleported next to Kai when I heard him say it was his fault that this happened to me and I shook my head quickly and repeatedly getting their attention. "It is not your fault none of this is, if I didn't feel so much emotion through words and facial colors this wouldn't have happened to me" I told him before Kourin asked why I was defending him.

"It's not his fault it's never his fault, he's blamed himself for far too much already" I told them before Kai said that it's because he wasn't strong enough before I saw a small ball of light which shocked them. "You really need to stop bringing yourself down Kai" I said before the sphere was returned to my _Soul_.

I went back to _Eclipse_ before they could ask any questions about it hearing Kai say that he was going to save me and that he's using _Dragon Mage's Counterblast_ , he's retiring the middle _Snogal_. He then activated _Eclipse's Counterblast_ telling her that if _Eclipse_ hits her this turn two of her _Rearguard's_ are retired.

I went over to Taishi putting a hand on his shoulder when _Eclipse_ swooped down and he didn't duck to avoid it, he had a calm facial color. I heard Kourin say that she guards with an _Owl_ and intercepts with _Akane_ stopping the attack but not for long.

Kai checked the _Twin Drive_ getting a _Draw Trigger_ the first check but he needs one on the next check for the attack to get through. I was smiling clapping my hands together once before clasping them together when Kai got a _Critical Trigger_ giving the power and _Critical_ to _Eclipse_.

"Jun is this _System 1_ , _System 2_ , or _System 3_?" I asked him before he said that he was using _System 2_ making me sigh. "You do know you can get a new _System_ if you wanted to right?" I asked him and he nodded before I heard Kai say that he forces two more _Snogal's_ off the field.

Kourin guarded the two attacks from the _Dragon's_ with _Epona_ each time before Kai said that his turn is ended. Kourin asked how he was going to fix the problem before he told her that he was going to get stronger than Daichi is which is a good plan if it wasn't for the fact that strength wasn't the reason I fell in the first place.

"Can you save Aichi from his _Soul_ being taken over by _Darkquartz Dragon_?" Kourin asked before Kai answered her. "I don't know who this _Dragon_ is but of course" he told her before she asked me if Daichi was going to show him who _Darkquartz_ is making me shrug.

"I don't decide if Daichi or Dren choose to show others their true form the only thing we can decided in darkness is who we think about and what we do within it" I said before she nodded. She called _Knight of Conviction_ and _Knight of Silence_ moving _Snogal_ back having _Fang of Light_ attack.

 _Wyvern Guard_ guarded the attack before Kourin got a _Critical Trigger_ on her second check of the _Twin Drive_. She gave all effects to _Gallatin_ before he was supported by _Snogal_ and attacked by _Tarr_ and _Nehalem_ guarded the attack.

Kai had _Dragonic Overlord_ attack but Kourin didn't guard. It seems she never intended to win the game in the first place either.

Time Skip: _Nationals_

I was standing next to Shin when I saw Kamui look around repeatedly like someone was going to attack him out of the blue. Daichi turned to him and I saw he was confused before he asked if Kamui was nervous and I knew he was when I heard his thoughts.

He thought that I wasn't acting like my usual self but I couldn't tell him until he was told by someone that I'm not me but Daichi instead. "We're going to win Kamui, after all I have my _Clan_ back" Daichi said before he lifted up his _Deck_ pulling _Blaster Dark_ up to show them.

Misaki asked what happened to my _Royal Paladin Clan_ before Daichi chuckled darkly but shortly. "Who ever said that was my _Clan_ , besides a light _Clan_ like that doesn't fit me" he told them before I saw Kamui was worried asking what Daichi was talking about.

"Kai will have no choice but to leave you alone Aichi" I heard Daichi tell me through his thoughts before I shook my head telling him that Kai won't give up as easily as he thinks. I teleported to where Kai and Kourin are before I saw her give him my _Deck_.

I put my head near Kai's arm but lightly so he could barely feel it but I know he did he just didn't react and instead chose to listen to Kourin. She told him that she wished she was stronger and that Diachi's tattoo wasn't so distracting.

"What tattoo?" Kai asked her before she told him that Dren and Daichi both have them but they're different in that they're symbols on their _Dragon's_ bodies. "They glow when _PSY Qualia ll_ is activated or when they hear the voices of the _Units_ in their _Decks_ " I told him and he nodded before I saw him tighten his hold on my _Deck_.

He said my name in his head but I know he was just saying it because he's worried even if he won't admit it outright. Kai asked if the name of the power was _PSY Qualia ll_ and she nodded "from what Daichi, Aichi, and Dren said it's a mix of a _PSY Qualia Agent_ and _PSY Qualia_ " she told him and he nodded.

Scene Change: _Nationals' Building_

I was watching the _Match_ as it started up before I saw _PSY Qualia ll_ act up in Daichi's left eye as his mark glowed surprising his opponent.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 9:44 P.M. on October 24, 2016.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading, see you next Tuesday.**


	45. Shadow Dinosaurs

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Vanguard or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Forty-Five: Shadow Dinosaurs

Aichi's POV

I was listening to _MC Mia_ explain how the _Nationals_ will work according to _Blocks_ after he said that it's hard to believe the _Nationals_ is already here. I felt so bad for him when Suiko and Rekka came onto the stage when he was about to introduce himself and even more so when Rekka insulted him.

Rekka 'it's good to see all of you again' Suiko 'it's been too long' I heard them say before I saw Rekka turn around asking if he was going to say the same stuff as he did at the previous _Nationals_ and I could tell he was nervous from his colors. I felt bad for Rekka and _MC Mia_ when he said that he was but it was bad manners to turn your back to the _Audience_ when on stage.

I felt bad for _MC Mia_ again when the crowd was in an uproar when Suiko asked if it was necessary to go over the rules from the previous _Nationals_ and heard them booing about it to. I was frowning at Rekka when I saw that _MC Mia_ was disappointed when the crowd wanted to skip the talking and go straight to the _Cardfights_ , it's not nice to ruin someones' time in the spotlight.

I was chuckling when I heard _MC Mia_ say that there was no need for the rules throwing his hand with the _Microphone_ up saying that we should go straight to the _Lottery_. I was shaking my head when Morikawa yelled that they can't start yet because Kourin isn't here and still shaking my head when he asked if she was going to get better when Rekka said Kourin wasn't going to be here today.

Rekka said she was just tired because of _Ultra Rare's_ busy schedule and that they'll try their best to cheer all of us on before I went over to Izaki. "Kourin, Kai, and Miwa are at an _Underground Cardfighting Arena_ since they needed to talk to Kai" I told him when he asked why Taishi wasn't here.

'Are they okay?' he asked me through his thoughts and I nodded saying they're fine it just takes a while to get here and practice with a new _Deck_. He nodded before I went back to my _Team_ when _MC Mia_ said the _Computer_ was ready to pick the _Teams_ for each _Block_.

I heard Misaki say we're in _Block C_ and Kamui say we're facing _Jurassic Army_ , _Team Spider_ , and _Team Asteroid_ again. "Dren's _Team_ is in _Block F_ so we're not facing him yet" Daichi told them and I saw they were surprised, minus Shin who was apprehensive.

" _Team Caesar_ is in _Block A_ while all the _Major Teams_ from last time are spread out in other _Groups_ " Daichi continued before Kamui said that we'll take our _Block_ easily asking how _I_ could see making Daichi turn to him. "Who said I'm Aichi? I'm pretty sure he told you about me" Daichi said scaring Kamui and Misaki before _Team Asteroid's Brilliant Stars_ said that what Kamui said was big talk.

Kamui asked 'ginger snap' who he was before he told them that they're the _Team Asteroid_ that we'll be facing and that everyone calls them _Brilliant Stars_. "Name's Kiriya Bidou and I'm the _Captain_ of this _Team_ , it's a pleasure" he said as he bowed with a hand over his heart.

Shin apologized for Kamui before saying he didn't mean anything by it "yeah sorry I was a littler meager" I heard Kamui say before Shin asked if he meant to say 'eager' with an irritated tone. I didn't listen to the rest before I heard Kiriya say 'isn't it though' when I heard Kamui say that 'twinkle twinkle' is a way better name.

I wasn't watching let alone listening to their reason for why they called themselves ' _Brilliant Stars_ ' other than the fact that the most brilliant stars are the ones on _Earth_ because the ones that shine brightest are the most brilliant. In my opinion Minami Harumi, Kiriya Bidou, and Ayumu Mihama are the most beautiful in the group.

I was laughing at Kamui when he said that all of their bragging is making his skin crawl and that doesn't surprise me either. Kamui said that we'll beat them no problem because they're rejects before I heard Kiriya ask him how many people Kamui thinks is competing for their spots.

Before Kamui could answer though "500, say 500" I told him making him tense before he said what I asked him to. Kiriya was surprised he got it right before he said that shocking Kamui.

"We fight our hardest to Impress Dren because the atmosphere there is so intense with that many people" he told us before he said those that make it through the struggle are given a spot on his _Team_ / _Teams_. I was sighing when Kiriya told Kamui to stop thinking about them as rejects before Asaka came by saying that they've been looking everywhere for them.

I went over to Tetsu and placed my hand over the clothes that are over his heart greeting him. "Talk or ask me something through your thoughts not out loud unless you're alone, otherwise people will think you're crazy" I told him before I heard Asaka say my _Team's_ name in a disgusted and regal tone.

Tetsu said he was surprised Kai isn't with us before I told him that he's practicing with my _Deck_ to get my _Soul_ back into my body. "Did your fearless _Leader_ get scared and run away?" Kamui asked in mocking making me sigh before I asked Tetsu where Dren was.

He told me that he was in his normal place inside the _Scoreboard_ making me nod and thank him for the information. Tetsu scolded Asaka for yelling at a 'kid' before he went over to Kiriya saying that Dren was looking for him.

"It's been a pleasure seeing all of you especially you Aichi Sendou" Kiriya said before Daichi shook his head. "I apologize for this but my name's Daichi Dragon not Aichi Sendou, it's a pleasure to meet you as well though" he told them before I saw Kiriya and the others were confused.

Kiriya walked away with his _Team_ after that before Kamui asked how he knows Aichi's name "Dren gave me a _Deck_ Kiriya wants/wanted so he's mad at Aichi for it" Daichi answered before finishing. "Battling him will be fun though especially when I beat him but I don't know if I'll go against him or not" Daichi said before I went over to where Tetsu is.

I saw him go into Dren's _Room_ before Dren told Tetsu to leave, he complied with a bow before Dren asked what Kiriya thinks of Daichi Dragon. "He's an odd character but besides that I have no idea because we hardly spoke" Kiriya said before I saw Dren lean on the left handle of the _Chair_.

"You don't need to pretend that you're okay with the fact I gave the _Shadow Paladin Deck_ to Daichi" I heard Dren say making me scowl at him for saying that. I saw Kiriya tighten his fist making me feel bad for him, anger and confusion does mix with his facial colors really well though.

Kiriya asked how Daichi earned Dren's trust easier and faster than he did before I frowned when I remembered that I had lost the _Nationals_ for _Team Q4_ when Kiriya mentioned it. "You're capable of taking him out aren't you? I gave it to him as a tougher challenge for you and because he's similar to me" Dren told him as he sat back in the _Chair_ with his legs over the left handle.

I felt bad for Kiriya because he was very ecstatic when Dren said that if he beats Daichi then he'll fill the second spot on his _Team_. Kiriya bowed saying that he won't let Dren down when Dren sat in the _Chair_ like he always does, how people normally sit in a _Chair_.

I scowled at Dren when he spoke to me "I know you're here Aichi but I know you won't be returned to your body because my game isn't done" he told me before I spoke to him. "You're game isn't going to finish Dren, I'll make sure of it, I may not like _Darkpride_ or _Darkquartz_ for taking our bodies but I do want you to go home and be with your family" I told him but I left not hearing his answer.

I was with my _Team_ in the _Hallway_ when I saw _Team Caesar_ heading towards us making them stop walking. Kamui was ecstatic when he said their _Team Caesar's_ name before I placed a hand over their hearts, Kenji said it was good to see us again making me smile sadly.

Kamui asked if they were here to cheer us on before Guy said it was something like that, Misaki said they made short work of their _Matches_ congratulating them after. Kenji thanked Misaki for it before he said that they have a long road till the _Tournament Final_.

Yuri asked Daichi if _I_ was able to improve _my_ _Deck_ but I have no idea if that's true "yes, considering I have my _Clan_ back" Daichi told them shocking them. "That's not me guys it's Daichi" I told them before Guy spoke saying I sound more confident than I usually do.

"How do you mean? The _Royal Paladins_ are too bright for my _Clan_ " he told them before the announcement for the _Block C Teams_ to get ready was announced and repeated. "Good luck you three, you're going to need it more than us" I heard Daichi say making me frown.

" _Darkquartz_ is always like that, I apologize for him and to you" I told _Team Caesar_ before I told them the same thing I tell the others when I put my hand over their hearts. Daichi was going first before I apologized to Shin for him but he told me it was fine as long as I get back soon.

Gunji said that they meet again before I saw Daichi shake his head "I apologize but I'm the one that mastered the _Kagero_ and _Oracle Think Tank Decks_ that Aichi had mentioned before" he told him and I saw Gunji was surprised. "So I'll be expecting a better _Match_ than last time with the one Aichi Sendou doesn't seem to like?" Gunji asked and Daichi nodded.

"You'll be facing my real _Clan_ this time Ryuto so I'm not holding back in this _Match_ " Daichi told him and I could tell he was happy but _Apprehensive_ about that. "I expect nothing less from the one so many people are talking about when you're about to start a _Match_ " he told him making me frown.

"We were given a chance to fight so let's not waste it" Gunji said before they started the _Match_. I went over to _Team Caesar_ when I heard Guy say 'so this is his _Clan_?' when _Fullbau_ was stood.

"Yes I did and still do so I am sorry about this Yuri, Kenji, and Guy" I told them when I heard Yuri say that I've taken such pride in my _Royal Paladins_. I was sitting on a rock that was on the left of a bush below a _Cliff_ when the game was almost finished.

 _Gigarex_ was told to attack _Blaster Dark_ before I heard Daichi say there was no need to guard the attack. My back, neck, left leg, and now my chest to my waist was hurting because Daichi chose to get five cards in the _Damage Zone_.

I saw Daichi smiling when Gunji said that was the end of his turn before I heard Daichi say it was his _Final Turn_ since Gunji also has five cards in the _Damage Zone_. "I call you from your darkened _Cell_ to balance your sentence, _Phantom Blaster Dragon_ " I heard Daichi say after he drew and stood.

"Atone for living in the _Darkness_ by fighting alongside your _Dragon_ , _Dark Mage, Badhabh Caar_ " Daichi said putting him in the front right position in the _Rearguard_. "I activate _Dark Mage's Skill_ to free _Abyss Freezer_ from his _Prison_ " Daichi said placing him in the back right position in the _Rearguard_.

I saw Daichi use his _PSY Qualia ll_ as it swirled in his _Galaxy Pupils_ " _Abyss_ , _Caar_ , and _Doranbau_? Balance your scale and help your _Dragon_ use his _Corrupted Lance_ " Daichi said as the named _Units_ were sacrificed. Gunji asked something but I didn't hear it, I had a pretty good idea when Daichi spoke though.

"We don't punish our family we punish ourselves by sacrificing them instead of ourselves, dying hurts those around us not ourselves don't you think?" Daichi asked and I saw Gunji nod. "That is the principal of the _Shadow Paladins_ , punish yourself by sacrificing loved ones punish others by sacrificing yourself" Daichi said before he called more _Units_.

"Break through your _Prison_ with your darkened _Sword Blaster Dark_ , break through yours with your dark _Spells_ _Witch of Nostrum, Arianrhod_ " Daichi said. He had called _Blaster Dark_ to the front left position in the _Rearguard_ and _Arianrhod_ to the back middle.

"Balance your scale by helping your _Dragon_ fly _Arianrhod_ , help _Phantom Blaster_ " Daichi said having _Phantom Blaster_ attack _Deathrex_. I heard Gunji say that his cards won't be enough in his head before he said that he wouldn't guard out loud.

Daichi spoke when he didn't get a _Trigger_ during the _Twin Drive Check_ after Gunji said that it was good that he didn't. "You won't be able to draw two _Heal Triggers_ in a row and even if you do you still have my other attacks as well, and I could get a _Trigger_ on either of those" Daichi said and I could tell that it planted fear into Gunji.

He still said that he will if it's necessary making me smile sadly at him because it won't happen. "Your luck had saved you with the one I share a body and _Soul_ with but your luck has ran out" Daichi said and I saw he was smiling creating worry and a deeper fear in Gunji.

Gunji got a _Heal Trigger_ on the first check but his hand was shaking when he had to do the second check. "Pressures on isn't it? You should trust your _Deck_ more often, or will that break when you don't get the _Trigger_ you need?" Daichi asked making me scowl at him.

I smiled sadly though when his hand stopped shaking after Daichi said that before when I heard Gunji say he's not defeated yet pulling a card. He didn't get a _Heal Trigger_ though which is what he was needing to survive the attack.

"Aichi Sendou has won and it seems that the Aichi Sendou from eleven years ago has returned with a different _Deck_ , the _Matches_ he plays from now on will be very interesting indeed" I heard _MC Mia_ say making me wince. "So this is why so many people liked your _Matches_ back then, my Units were defeated so easily" Gunji said and I saw that Daichi was smirking.

"I know, but this time I have the _Clan_ that I came from by my side, it's the same as before not being able to touch them just like being in our _Prison_ _Cells_ " Daichi said making me frown at him before he walked back to my _Team_. "Man I wish I wasn't gone so long or else this wouldn't be happening" I heard Daichi say before I saw his _Galaxy_ turn to white fire and back again disappearing before he collapsed.

Scene Change: Daichi's Nightmare

I was watching as Dren walked away from Daichi getting farther away as he walked, Daichi ran after him but he disappeared before he could get to him. Kai appeared however, right in front of Daichi, before Daichi was surrounded by white fire waking up with a scream.

Scene Change: _Infirmary_

I watched him look around frantically as I sat at the edge of the bed my knees facing the wall before I saw Emi come in. "Still Daichi? You know that I want my brother back right?" Emi asked as she walked in holding a _Tray_.

The _Tray_ had a _Pitcher_ and glass on it so I'm guessing the _Pitcher_ is full of water "and I want to go home with _Darkpride_ but that's not happening either Mrs. Sendou" Daichi told her with a smirk but I could tell he was upset. Emi put the _Tray_ on the _Bedside Table_ when Daichi asked who was playing now.

"Even though I don't like you for what you're doing to my brother and for what Dren's doing to Ren it's Kamui who's playing and since unlike with Aichi since you can see you can watch the end of it" she told him in a cold tone I have only heard her use when Daichi's around. I was in the _Match_ between Kamui and the other fighter after I saw Daichi look at the _TV_ , I was sitting on the railing that overlooked the fight to see _Blau Kluger_ attack the _Vanguard_.

 _Star Dust Blaster_ ended the _Match_ before the field disappeared and I was back in the _Infirmary_ hearing Emi tell Daichi that she doesn't want me to get _Dehydrated_ so Daichi should 'drink up' when she handed him a glass of water. "Thank you for your concern but I don't intend to let his body get hurt, I have used his _PSY Qualia Agent_ to heal him after _Matches_ " he told her as he took the glass drinking it.

Time Skip: Kamui and Misaki Visit

I heard a knock at the door before hearing Emi ask who it was, I was smiling sadly at my _Team_ when Kamui said it was a _Private Room_ that Daichi was put in. Emi told them they could come in if they want regardless of the _Room's_ category before they walked in.

"Greetings how are you guys doing?" Daichi asked them before Kamui said that they should be more worried about Aichi then themselves making me sigh. "Aichi is fine, he did watch your _Match_ earlier though but only the _Star Dust Blaster_ " Daichi told them confusing them.

"I'll be fine for the next _Match_ though" he said pulling the covers off and sitting up with his legs off the bed. "I don't care about Daichi but I do care about my brother so you're laying back down" Emi said as she pushed him lightly but enough to push him back down before she put the covers back over him.

"Such a scary facial expression I wonder if Aichi thinks the same thing" Daichi asked her with a grin making her color go darker, she's upset. I looked at Kamui and Misaki to see they were worried about me which isn't a surprise but I still feel bad about it.

Time Skip: _Hallway_ After They Leave

I was standing in front of Misaki and Kamui listening to them talking about how worried they are about me passing out even if it is Daichi. "We don't know why it happens with Daichi or with Aichi but it happened anyway and it can't be good" Misaki said before I put my hand over their hearts.

"If you have any questions or want to talk to me when people are around do it in your head, unless you want people to think you're crazy" I told them in their ears at the same time making them tense. "It was you who talked to me earlier wasn't it Aichi?" I heard Kamui say out loud and I nodded saying it was me.

"I do apologize for this, if my emotions didn't get the better of me it wouldn't have happened in the first place" I told them but they shook their heads. "Don't be, all we have to do is keep him from fighting till you're back with us" Misaki told me and Kamui agreed.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished this at 1:51 P.M. on October 29, 2016. It's odd to me how I got a full group of Splits in my second game of Bowling today. 2-7 an odd Spilt in an even Frame, 4-6 an even Split in an even Frame, 5-8 an even Split in an odd Frame. 9-7 an odd Split in an odd Frame and then a 10-7 an odd Split in an even Frame.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.**


	46. Megacolony Plan

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Vanguard or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Forty-Six: Megacolony Plan

Aichi's POV

Kamui told Daichi that the two have decided to continue the fights themselves making Daichi chuckle when he saw that I was worried. "From Aichi's facial expression one of you loses your _Match_ at some point so I'll have to go on sooner or later" Daichi said making them freeze.

"Daichi" I hissed making him laugh again "no reason to hiss Aichi not my fault" he told me making the others look to where he's looking. "We don't need your help to win _Matches_ " Misaki said before Kamui and I left with her.

Kamui asked why she had to say it like that since Daichi has feelings even if he isn't human making me nod and tell them Kamui's right. " _Darkquartz_ and _Darkpride_ can't touch their family since they're in different _Cells_ , it's painful for them to not be able to do anything for their family" I told them before Misaki nodded saying that's sad.

Time Skip: Separate

I was scowling at the man pretending to be Emi's twin when Misaki left Kamui alone before I shook my head at him when he believed that some men stole the fake girl's puppy _Sprinkles_. He also said that if he doesn't win his next _Cardfight_ he won't get _Sprinkles_ back.

Time Skip: Finding Misaki

I felt bad for Misaki when I finally caught up to her since she didn't go far enough away that I needed to teleport. _Team Spyder's Leader_ was talking about Asaka and Misaki's rematch which Misaki really wants and how he wonders if she even mastered _Goddess of the Full Moon, Tsukuyomi_.

Before he left he told her that she was going to lose, our whole _Team_ was, just like last year because she hasn't improved at all. "You've improved a lot Misaki don't let anyone tell you different" I told her before I left to the _Infirmary_ sitting on the bed and watching Kourin's facial colors.

She was _Apprehensive_ and upset and I'm guessing it's because Daichi was holding his _Shadow Paladins_ over his chest like one would a picture or flowers when they're being put to rest in a _Coffin_. She had left soon after I had arrived a second or two before Daichi woke up looking at his _Deck_ as he sat up.

Emi came in asking what was wrong but I know she wasn't worried about Daichi, he said it was nothing before he gripped his head making her lay him back down again. "You have to stay in bed Daichi, I'm quite sure Dren wouldn't like it if you collapsed in front of him and Aichi's friends and I won't like it seeing Aichi's body collapse" Emi told him making me frown before I saw Daichi close his eyes.

Scene Change: _Block C_

I went over to Shin and the others hearing _MC Mia_ say that _Team Q4_ is going against _Team Spyder_. I wasn't surprised to see fake Emi crying when the one who was looking up the data on our _Team_ said that Kamui knows what will happen if they lose.

I sighed before _MC Mia_ said that only two fighters will be playing because Aichi Sendou is sitting out, I heard Dr. O say that as long as it doesn't go into three games and Aichi is here when/if that happens then they won't have to forfeit. I went over to Dren hissing at him making him chuckle at me "Daichi wants to play but Kamui and Misaki won't let him" I told him before I left not wanting to hear what he has to say to that.

I sighed when I heard the thoughts of Kamui's opponent since he called Kamui a 'chump' which isn't completely true. I heard the _Judge_ announce the starting of the _Match_ before I heard Kamui ride _Wild Young_.

I heard and saw that they were at five damage each which is exactly how Daichi and Gunji were before one of them was defeated. I was chuckling as I was sitting on a railing when I heard Kamui's opponent shriek saying that he got his eye before he realized he took off the _Mask_ by accident.

I was chuckling harder when Kamui said he was a dude this whole time since he should've noticed that. _Blaukluger_ was told to attack with _Star Dust Blaster_ ending the game and making his opponent drop the _Mask_ he had.

Misaki was next and I knew she was going to win before she said she was taking a redraw which was obvious to her opponent I'm guessing. Misaki thought that her hand doesn't have the _Half Moon_ or the _Full Moon_ making her think back to what the _Leader_ of _Team Spyder_ said in the _Hallway_.

I was standing on top of a _Pillar Mountain_ closest to _Team Spyder's Vanguard_ to watch the _Match_ , Misaki's opponent was to go first. I heard him draw and ride _Pupa Mutant_ before he activated _Larva Mutant's Skill_ allowing him to search through his _Deck_ for _Elite Mutant_ to add it to his hand.

Misaki was able to go because after he had activated the _Skill_ he ended his turn so she activated _God Hawk's Skill_ searching the top five cards of her _Deck_. She thought she didn't have _Crescent Moon_ but she always does before she rode _Crescent Moon_ calling _Psychic Bird_ to the front left _Rearguard_.

 _Psychic Bird_ didn't stay there however because she activated his _Skill_ moving him to the _Soul_ drawing again and calling _Dark Cat_ to the back middle _Rearguard_ position. She activated _Black Cat's Skill_ allowing both of them to draw an extra card which he thanked her for since he thought his hand was feeling too light.

 _Goddess of the Crescent Moon, Tsukuyomi_ was supported by _Black Cat_ in an attack against the _Vanguard_. When she checked the _Drive Trigger_ she got a _Critical_ giving all effects to _Tsukuyomi_.

The opposition didn't get a _Trigger_ on the first or second check so he stood and drew instead riding _Elite Mutant_. He called _Tail Joe_ to the front left, _Groom Fly Man_ to the back left, and _Stealth Millipede_ to the back middle position in the _Rearguard_.

 _Elite Mutant_ attacked with support from _Stealth Millipede_ which also increased _Elite's_ power by 1000 due to _Pupa_ being in the _Soul_. 4000 _Power_ is added to the boosted _Unit_ if all other _Units_ are at rest.

Misaki didn't get a _Trigger_ when she did a _Damage Check_ so the opposition activated _Elite's Skill_ which can only be activated when he successfully attacks. He chose to prevent _Dark Cat_ from standing the next turn.

Misaki's opponent asked if she was ready to dance with the _Spider_ because she's caught in its _Web_ , he also said she's facing a real master of the _Megacolony Clan_. He had _Fly Man_ boost _Tail Joe_ giving him an extra 3000 as a bonus because all of her _Units_ are at rest.

Misaki checked for a _Damage Trigger_ getting a _Draw Trigger_ but she was just thankful she got an extra card. She checked the top five cards of her _Deck_ using _Tsukuyomi's Skill_ but _Goddess of the Half Moon_ isn't there so I'm guessing it's in her hand.

She rode _Goddess of the Half Moon, Tsukuyomi_ after her opponent told her that her and her _Team_ are going to lose before she _Double Soulcharged_ using _Tsukuyomi's Skill_. She called _Battle Sister, Coco_ to the back left _Rearguard_ activating her _Skill_ to check the top card of her _Deck_.

Misaki called _Oracle Guardian, Red Eye_ to the front right and _Crescent Moon_ to the back right position in the _Rearguard_. She had _Goddess of the Half Moon_ attack _Tail Joe_ not getting a _Trigger_ when she did a _Drive Trigger Check_.

 _Crescent Moon_ boosted _Red Eye_ in an attack against the _Vanguard_ but was guarded by _Megacolony Battler_ activating its _Skill_ right after moving him to the _Soul_. _Death Warden, Ant Lion_ was ridden activating the _Skill Soulcharging_ him giving him an extra 2000 _Power_ before calling another _Ant Lion_ to the front left _Rearguard_.

 _Ant Lion_ was supported by _Fly Man_ so he could attack the _Vanguard_ but _Oracle Guardian, Nike_ guarded before _Stealth Millipede_ supported _Ant Lion_ in an attack against _Tsukuyomi_. Misaki and her opponent didn't get a _Trigger_ on the _Damage Check_ or the _Twin Drive Check_ so her opponent ended his turn.

She checked the top five cards of her _Deck_ and I really do hope she had _Full Moon, Tsukuyomi_ in her hand or gets her with the _Skill_. Misaki still didn't get _Tsukuyomi_ with the _Skill_ before I heard the opposition say that she still hasn't gotten any better with her _Deck_.

 _CEO Amaterasu_ was ridden before Misaki activated her _Skill_ checking the top card of her _Deck_ before I heard him say that the card she gets doesn't matter because he'll still beat her. I heard her call _Amaterasu_ to the front left _Rearguard_ having her _Vanguard_ attack with support from _Dark Cat_.

She did a _Twin Drive Check_ getting a _Critical Trigger_ and giving the _Critical_ to her _Vanguard_ and the 5000 _Power_ to _Red Eye_. 1000 _Power_ times the number of cards in her hand, which was four, was added to the _Vanguard Amaterasu_ and because the attack wasn't guarded her opponent now has four cards in the _Damage Zone_.

 _Red Eye_ attacked with support from _Goddess of the Crescent Moon_ before her opponent checked for a _Damage Trigger_ getting a _Stand Trigger_ apparently. The power was given to the _Vanguard_ and the _Rearguard Ant Lion_ stood up, Misaki _Soulcharged_ due to _Red Eye's Skill_ which is activated when her attack is a success.

 _Coco_ supported _Rearguard Amaterasu_ but _Battler A_ guarded the attack being moved to the _Soul_ due to his _Skill_. Her opponent rode _Ant Lion_ before activating his Skill due to there being seven cards in the _Soul_.

He _Soulcharged_ making eight cards in the _Soul_ but _Ant Lion_ also gained an extra 2000 _Power_ riding _Evil Armored General_ before _Ant Lion's Megablast_ was activated. This means none of her _Rearguard_ can stand next turn which is bad for her unless she retires them but even then I'm not quite sure she can, if she can she'll have too little cards in her hand to guard.

I really don't like the _Leader_ of _Spyder_ since it seems he's in nirvana when he says that the look in Misaki's eyes shows him that she's struggling because she's completely helpless. _Evil Armor General_ was told to attack her _Vanguard_ but _Red Eyes_ intercepted the attack nullifying it before _Ant Lion_ attacked with help from _Millipede_.

4000 _Power_ was added because all of her _Rearguards_ are in the rest position, he checked the _Twin Drive_ adding 5000 _Power_ to the _Ant Lion_ in the _Rearguard_ and a _Critical_ to the _Vanguard_ because he got a _Critical Trigger_ on the second check. _Ant Lion_ charged with a boost from _Fly Man_ and if she doesn't guard or intercept she's finished if she can't get a _Heal Trigger_ during the _Damage Check_.

 _Nike_ and _Dream Eater_ guarded the attack nullifying it, I was frowning when I heard that Misaki had given up because only one attack won't finish him. Misaki got _Full Moon, Tsukuyomi_ when she drew a card which is good for her but will she trust in the card she was given?

She activated _Tsukuyomi's Counterblast_ adding two cards from her _Deck_ to her hand before adding a card from her hand to the _Soul_. She activated a second _Counterblast_ doing the same thing.

She called _Goddess of the Half Moon_ to the front right, _Battle Sister, Coco_ to the back right, _Lozenge Magus_ to the back middle, _Oracle Guardian, Gemini_ to the back left, and _Meteor Break Wizard_ to the front left position in the _Rearguard_. _Meteor Break_ was supported by _Gemini_ to attack the _Vanguard_ activating the _Counterblast_ before he attacked giving him an additional 3000 _Power_.

 _Sharp Needle Scorpion_ and _Phantom Black_ guarded the attack nullifying it before _Lozenge Magus_ supported the _Vanguard_ in an attack against _Ant Lion_ adding an additional 3000 _Power_ because of _Lozenge's Skill_. _Scorpion_ guarded the attack and I heard that he thinks as long as a _Trigger_ isn't drawn during the _Twin Drive Check_ he's safe from the attack which is very true.

Misaki drew a _Draw Trigger_ on the second check which is good for her but bad for him giving the affects to _Full Moon_ before drawing. This attack ended the game since he didn't draw a _Heal Trigger_ making Misaki the winner, I went to the _Infirmary_ to see Daichi clutching his head in pain.

He's getting too used to being in my body, this is normal since it happened to Dren too often just not as noticeable. I heard after a while that the _Brilliant Stars_ won their _Matches_ before I heard Misaki say that as long as they stick to the plan Daichi doesn't play.

I saw that both of them were worried before I put a hand on both of their shoulders making them jump. "I'm going to be fine, I'll be back in my body once Kai _Cardfights_ me after the _Matches_ with the _Brilliant Stars_ " I told them and they nodded but they were still worried.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 7:48 P.M. on October 31, 2016. For some odd reason I have $27.71 in my wallet, $2.71 all in change.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.**


	47. Half Win, Half Lose

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Vanguard or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Forty-Seven: Half Win, Half Lose

Aichi's POV

I watched as Kamui was facing Hiromi Miyoshi of the _Brilliant Stars_ and I know one of them is going to lose against a player from this _Team_. I know Misaki is the one who loses but I can't tell her that and I can't tell them that one of them loses either.

I was sitting on the beam in the middle behind the fighting to the right of Kamui when the _Vanguard_ were stood. I was close to chuckling when Kamui thought that he knows what the _Royal Paladins_ is capable of just because I use it which also making me want to sigh.

 _Blaupanzer_ was ridden and because _Younger's_ in the _Soul_ , he gained an additional 2000 _Power_ before he activated _Younger's Skill_ adding _Blaukluger_ to his hand. I snickered when Kamui got upset that Hiromi was laughing at the fact he's using _Evolving Units_.

Hiromi turned so his left side was facing Kamui telling him that his _Evolving Units_ are a lot more elegant than his before he asked _Drangal_ to use his _Skill_. _Drangal's_ _Skill_ allows him to search the top five cards of his _Deck_ for _Knight of Quests, Galahad_ and if he's there he can _Superior Ride_ him.

I heard Hiromi ask Kamui if he's ever seen such beauty before, I went into the stands putting a hand on Izaki's shoulder telling him to look beside him if he wants to say that. He had said the _Nationals_ were for people to gather and enjoy _Vanguard_ making him look over to see that Morikawa was dressed in the ensemble he wears to cheer for Kourin.

I went back to where I was sitting before chuckling slightly because I had heard Izaki say 'nice outfit man' in a sarcastic and dull tone. I heard Hiromi call _Margal_ to the back middle _Rearguard_ and _Marron_ to the front left _Rearguard_ having him attack _Blaupanzer_.

 _Galahad_ attacked with support from _Margal_ before I was laughing at Kamui and Hiromi because of Kamui's reaction to Hiromi saying he's faint because his _Units'_ attacks are too beautiful. Hiromi just because he said that flipping his hair as he did so causing Kamui to react how he did.

I went to Izaki telling him not to before he even spoke against the girls who were cheering for Hiromi since I don't want him to get glared at, I would do the same for Morikawa but a voice from someone he can't see will make him crazy with how gullible he is. I heard Kamui ride _Blaukluger_ when I was back in my regular seat before he gained 1000 _Power_ because _Blaupanzer_ is in the _Soul_.

Kamui called _Aizen Kugel_ to the front left, _Dancing Wolf_ to the back middle, and _King of Sword_ to the front right position in the _Rearguard_. _Aizen Kugel_ attacked and because of the _Battle Skill_ he gained an extra 2000 _Power_ before Hiromi got a _Stand Trigger_ because of the _Damage Check_.

The 5000 was added to the _Vanguard_ and _Marron_ stood before Kamui had _King of Sword_ attack _Marron_. _Elaine_ guarded however nullifying the attack so Kamui had _Dancing Wolf_ support _Blaukluger_ in an attack against _Knight of Quests_.

I was frowning at Kamui when he said that Hiromi not being able to _Superior Ride_ was beautiful because Hiromi never said he couldn't. Hiromi told him that he already had what he was looking for before he rode _Knight of Tribulations, Galahad_.

He moved _Marron_ back making room for _Baron_ who he called where _Marron_ used to be. Hiromi had _Margal_ support _Knight of Tribulations_ so he can attack the _Vanguard_ before checking the _Drive Trigger_ not getting a _Trigger_.

 _Marron_ supported so _Baron_ attacked but _Cannon Ball_ guarded, I saw that Hiromi's interest was piqued when Kamui drew a card placing it in his hand U _ltimate Riding Stern Blaukluger_. Because a normal _Blaukluger_ is in the _Soul Stern_ gained an extra 1000 _Power_ having _Aizen_ attack _Galahad_.

 _Stern_ attacked with support from _Dancing Wolf_ but _Iseult_ guarded nullifying the attack when Hiromi moved one card into the _Drop Zone_ from his hand creating a _Complete Guard_ because of _Iseult's_ _Guard Skill_. Kamui checked the _Twin Drive_ getting a _Stand Trigger_ on the second check giving all effects to _Aizen Kugel_.

When Kamui was about to speak I went over to him hiding myself since I'm only visible on _Cray_ not where they are saying 'Aesthetics' not 'Athletics' which is what he was about to say. "When I get back to my own body I'm going to ask Emi to help me get you a _Dictionary_ " I told him when he asked Hiromi in an angry tone who made him the expert on Aesthetics.

I went back to my spot before I heard Kamui tell Hiromi that _King of Sword_ attacks giving Hiromi another card in the _Damage Zone_ before _Aizen Kugel_ attacked. Hiromi got a _Heal Trigger_ in the _Damage Check_ so what he said about the _Stand Trigger_ being useless was correct.

Hiromi activated _Galahad's Skill_ so he can search the top five cards evolving _Knight of Tribulations_ to _Knight of Godly Speed_. I scuffed at Hiromi when he said that beauty belongs to him instead of beauty being in the eye of the beholder.

He is way too prideful, I heard him call _Young Pegasus Knight_ to the back right position in the _Rearguard_ before moving _Margal_ to the _Soul_. Another 3000 _Power_ was added because of that move and because of it _Pegasus Knight's_ and _Baron's_ _Skill_ was activated adding 3000 to the two as well.

 _Akane_ was placed in the front right _Rearguard_ before her _Counterblast_ was activated to _Superior Call Margal_ to the back middle _Rearguard_ where the other _Margal_ used to be before being moved to the _Soul_ again. _Pegasus_ and _Baron_ gained another 3000 because of this before _Galahad's Counterblast_ was activated adding 3000 _Power_ and a _Critical_ because there are six cards in the _Soul_.

Hiromi told Kamui that he stings like a _Bee_ so he shouldn't think of him as a _Butterfly_ saying that he's going to show him the real strength of beauty. I went to the _Infirmary_ to see that Daichi was waking up before he sat up worrying Emi when he asked how the _Team_ was doing.

I saw that his eyes were dull even the _Galaxy Pupils_ were almost a light blue again before I heard Emi tell him to lay back down otherwise it'll be a lot worse than before making me sigh. I went to the stands sitting next to Taishi leaning on him slightly getting his attention.

He asked me what was wrong in his head but before I could answer Morikawa said that he despises Kamui with all his heart and soul so he can't cheer for him. Izaki said he sunk to a new low before I told Taishi that Daichi is getting more control over my _Soul_ and he's not even used to being in my body this long after eleven years of me in control of it.

I went to my spot on _Cray_ in the _Match_ hearing Hiromi say that _Marron_ was giving support to _Baron_ in an attack against the _Vanguard_. _Godly Speed_ attacked next but it was stopped by _Battleraizer_ while _King of Sword_ intercepted the attack as well nullifying it.

A _Critical Trigger_ was drawn in the second check of the _Drive Trigger Check_ giving all effects to _Akane_. _Pegasus_ supported _Akane_ in an attack before I heard Kamui say that he'll do anything to stop the attack bringing out _Kluger_ , _Panzer_ , and _Prometheus_ stopping the attack.

Kamui thanked me for giving him a lot of practice against the _Royal Paladins_ out loud and I nodded since I am glad that I see he's not thinking of me as a way to get to my sister anymore. I went over to the stands telling Taishi that it's Misaki that loses not Kamui but to not say anything when he asked Reiji and Eiji if they were sure Kamui was going to win.

I went back to my spot on _Cray_ to see Kamui call _Ashura Kaizer_ to the front right _Rearguard_ hearing him say in his head that he has to make sure _Stern's_ attack gets through no matter what. _Aizen Kugel_ attacked _Baron_ before _Ashura Kaizer_ went after _Akane_ which was good because that means he can't intercept but I do wonder if Hiromi can guard or if he has a _Heal Trigger_ on the top of his _Deck_.

Kamui had _Dancing Wolf_ support _Stern_ so he can attack _Godly Speed_ and like I had suspected he still had _Units_ to guard with. _Alabaster Owl_ guarded the attack before I heard Kamui say that I'm counting on him.

I was covering a laugh when I saw Hiromi's surprised facial colors when Kamui drew a _Heal Trigger_ on the second check of the _Twin Drive_. _Stern_ was given the power before he took a card out of his _Damage Zone_.

I heard Hiromi say he was safe before I smiled sadly at him when he realized too late that because _Stern's_ attack was successful his _Counterblast_ can be activated. Kamui flipped over two cards in the _Damage Zone_ and put two cards from his hand into the _Drop Zone_ allowing _Dancing Wolf_ and _Stern_ to stand again.

 _Dancing Wolf's Skill_ was also activated because he stood during the _Battle Phase_ meaning he gains an extra 3000 _Power_. I smiled at how Hiromi was acting when he couldn't guard the attack, under these odds he wasn't going to lose composure.

I smiled wider when I heard Hiromi say that even though he hates to admit it the _Standing Cycle Thunder Bolt_ is a beautiful sight. I was in the stands when Kamui was announced the winner before I heard Morikawa say that the _Brilliant Stars_ are a _Team_ of sissies making Izaki move out of the way of the seething anger directed towards Morikawa.

I felt bad for him before I placed a hand on Izaki and Taishi's shoulder calming them down so they weren't so tense before I went back down to Kamui. "You did great Kamui, it's good you don't underestimate your opponent but don't belittle yourself either" I told him when he said that he only barely won the _Match_ in his head.

"You do know that if you lose the next _Match_ I'm going to have to apologize again for Daichi when he comes out right?" I asked him and he told me that he knows that but I shouldn't blame myself either. I heard Hiromi laughing which I know he's right when he said that all Kamui did by winning was make sure his _Team_ was fired up for the other _Matches_.

I put my hand on his shoulder when he was angry and worried calming him down before he thanked me in his head making me nod and say it was no problem.

Time Skip: Misaki's _Match_

I was watching Misaki's _Match_ with Harumi before I heard Dr. O say that the _Match_ in _Block C_ is heating up. Misaki has _Amaterasu_ as the _Vanguard_ , _Gemini_ behind _Amaterasu_ , _Wiseman_ in the front left, _Goddess of the Half Moon_ in the front right, and _Goddess of the Crescent Moon_ in the back right position in the _Rearguard_.

I heard Misaki say that _Tsukuyomi_ and _Wiseman_ can step in if needed but that was until she realized that Harumi had a card in his hand. He rode _Blockade_ telling him to activate _Vanishing Field_ , in other words as long as he's in play she can't intercept.

He called, I don't know which _Units_ , before he had _Tejas_ attack with support from _Barr_. _Seal Dragon, Blockade_ attacked with support from _Heat Nail Salamander_ before _Lozenge Magus_ guarded but it didn't work because of the _Draw Trigger_ he got in the second check of the _Twin Drive_.

Harumi was announced the winner before I heard them talking about forfeiting after Shin told Misaki that she shouldn't feel bad. Kiriya asked if he was going to be able to fight because he heard Daichi's catching up on beauty rest, either that or he was too scared to fight him before he walked off.

"Don't get your hopes up on that" I told them when they said that they can't let Daichi fight him making them freeze when I said it. Kamui told Daichi that he can't fight him when he walked past making him chuckle darkly scaring them in the process.

"It's hilarious how similar in strengths you are to Aichi, so weak it's funny" Daichi said before he told them that they can't win a single _Block_ without him on the _Team_ making me apologize to them. When they were in position Kiriya told Daichi that he thought he was scared to battle him making Daichi smirk.

"Why should a be scared of a weakling who has no idea what other people go through like it has nothing to do with them, you're as weak as they come" Daichi said which made barely any sense to me for the most part. All that means is that he's ignorant or heartless not weak, I heard Kiriya's angry thoughts before he asked Daichi if he was ready making him say he's been for a while now.

I was smiling sadly at Kiriya feeling bad for him because he thinks no one can master a _Clan_ in the short time span since Daichi received it. I frowned at Daichi when I saw his _PSY Qualia ll_ swirling quickly through his _Galaxy Pupils_ as he lifted his head with a wide devilish smirk on his face.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 9:54 P.M. on October 31, 2016.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading, see you next Tuesday.**


	48. Shadow Moon Paladins

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this story and chapter and will continue reading. I had no School today because it's _Election Day_ and one of the Schools in our Area is used for the voting and such. Because that School is in our District and won't have School none of the Schools here do, at least that's what I think the reason is.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Vanguard or it's characters nor do I want to, the show would be terrible if I did**

* * *

Chapter Forty-Eight: Shadow Moon Paladins

Aichi's POV

I was with Kai who was watching the _Match_ between Daichi and Kiriya making me frown when I heard some guys saying that Daichi isn't the best fighter they have. Can't really blame them though, I'm terrible at _Vanguard_ after all, they just haven't seen Daichi play.

I went over to the _Waiting Room_ where my _Team's_ at making me frown when I saw their facial colors. Emi came in not long after with an angry color to her face before she ran up to the window.

"He's supposed to be in bed not walking around" she said but before she could continue speaking I spoke. "Do not say a single word about getting Daichi back to bed right now" I said shocking Emi, Misaki, and Shin.

"Kai isn't here and even though he finished what he was wanting to do he wouldn't be able to get here in time" I said before I finished. "Getting Daichi back to bed without the _Game_ finishing will result in a disqualification and we'll lose" I finished making Emi have a sad facial color.

I heard _MC Mia_ say that Daichi Sendou of _Q4_ is going against the _Leader_ of _Team Brilliant Stars_ , Kiriya Bidou, before I saw Daichi adjust his _Gloves_. The _Judge_ started the _Match_ before Daichi and Kiriya stood their _Vanguards_.

 _Hades Ringmaster_ was stood as well as _Fullbau_ before Kiriya drew riding _Skull Juggler_. _Hades Ringmaster's Skill_ was activated allowing Kiriya to _Soulcharge_ which wasn't a surprise.

Another card was sent to the _Soul_ this time because of _Skull Juggler's Ability_ , Kiriya ended his turn at that. "I release you from your _Prison_ to balance your sentence, I ride _Blaster Javelin_ " Daichi said making me smile sadly at him.

Daichi searched through his _Deck_ for _Blaster Dark_ adding him to his hand because that's what _Javelin's Ability_ is when ridden on top of _Fullbau_. After Daichi told Kiriya that when _Fullbau's_ in the _Soul Javelin_ gains an extra 2000 _Power_ he called _Black Sage, Karen_ to the front left _Rearguard_.

When _Karen_ attacked it didn't do anything since Kiriya got a _Heal Trigger_ , he gave the power to _Skull Juggler_. _Blaster Javelin_ attacked next but Daichi didn't get a _Trigger_ during the _Drive Check_ so he ended his turn there.

 _Elephant Juggler_ was ridden by Kiriya before he called _Midnight Bunny_ to the back left _Rearguard_ and _Barking Cerberus_ to the front left _Rearguard_. _Elephant Juggler's Skill_ was activated so Kiriya was able to _Soulcharge_ before he told him to attack _Javelin_.

The breath was knocked out of me and I felt bruises appear on my chest, _Cerberus_ attacked next with _Midnight Bunny's_ support. I had to sit down when I felt a cut on my leg from _Cerberus's_ attack before hearing Daichi say that he got a _Draw Trigger_.

 _Javelin_ got the 5000 _Power_ before Kiriya said that he activates _Midnight Bunny's Counterblast_. He replaced _Midnight Bunny_ with _Alice_ who was in the _Soul_ but she was called to the front right _Rearguard_ instead of the back left _Rearguard_.

He _Soulcharged_ again because _Alice_ was now on the field before he had her attack _Karen_. Daichi had _Arianrhod_ guard the attack before I heard Kiriya's fangirls call out to him which annoyed me.

"I see how you're looking at me, why do you hate me so much? Is it because Dren gave me the _Shadow Paladin Deck_ and not you?" I heard Daichi ask with a smirk making me roll my eyes. "Yes actually" Kiriya said and I flinched when he said that because he really shouldn't have.

He asked why Daichi was laughing at him but he wasn't, Daichi only smirked and that was it. "It's funny how you don't realize it yet, I got the _Deck_ because this is my _Clan_ as well as Dren's" Daichi said confusing Kiriya from the color on his face.

"Dren likes me as more than a friend and the feelings are quite mutual, he knows I'm strong because we both have _PSY Qualia ll_ , and a many more factors go into him giving me the _Deck_ " Daichi said and I saw that Kiriya was shocked. "You're the light and I'm the dark, there can't be light without darkness and no darkness without light" Daichi said before he finished.

"I call you from your darkened _Cell_ to repent for your unjust sins, _Blaster Dark_ arise from darkness" Daichi said placing _Blaster Dark_ on _Javelin_ riding him. I heard Kai say my name in a worried tone as I was still in the _Stadium_ ; I had wanted to go over to where he is and tell him I'm fine and to stick to his plan but I know he will.

 _Blaster Dark_ gained 1000 _Power_ for having _Javelin_ in his _Soul_ before he moved _Karen_ back so he could call _Skull Witch_ in the place _Karen_ vacated. Daichi flipped a card in the _Damage Zone_ over to activate _Skull Witch's Counterblast_ before he drew two cards.

He called _Rugos_ to the front right _Rearguard_ having him attack first but _Rainbow Magician_ stopped the attack. _Blaster Dark_ attacked next before Daichi drew a _Heal Trigger_ , I was glad for that because I was able to stand up without my leg hurting.

He gave the power to _Skull Witch_ before he had her attack with support from _Karen_ after _Blaster Dark_ returned to the _Vanguard Circle_. _Dark Illusionist_ was ridden before his _Skill_ was activated, he _Soulcharged_ checking the top card of his _Deck_ saying he'll leave it there.

 _Alice_ was told to attack _Skull Witch_ , which wasn't guarded this time, before _Alice's_ _Counterblast_ was activated moving her to the _Soul_. _Midnight Bunny_ returned to the back left _Rearguard_ because of the _Counterblast_ as well.

 _Robert_ was told to attack next and Daichi didn't guard so Kiriya checked the _Twin Drive_ getting a _Draw Trigger_ on the first check. The 5000 _Power_ was given to _Cerberus_ but he didn't get anything on the second check.

I felt burn marks appear all over my body so I held up my hands noticing a pinkish scar that's wound around my arm. _Cerberus_ attacked next with support from _Bunny_ but again Daichi didn't guard before I felt a cut across my chest.

 _Alice_ was returned to the spot she occupied before because _Midnight Bunny's_ _Skill_ was activated again. _Alice_ attacked and Daichi didn't guard but I knew my friends were worried when I heard them through the _Mind Link_ I have with the ones I touched.

I went to the stands frowning at Morikawa when he said that Daichi should guard but he said my name instead. I didn't listen to the rest just Taishi referring to Daichi like he's a _Cat_ , a _Cat_ cornering a _Mouse_ will lose interest after a while.

"Nice analogy, that describes Dren and Daichi perfectly" I said in his ear before I returned to my spot on the poles that are a part of a _Circus Act_. "You're free from your imprisonment so spread your fire wide balancing your scale _Phantom Blaster Dragon_ " Daichi said riding the mentioned _Unit_.

 _Phantom Blaster_ gained an extra 1000 _Power_ due to _Blaster Dark_ being in the _Soul_ before he called _Dark Mage_ to the front right _Rearguard_. His _Skill_ was activated so Daichi checked the top card of his _Deck_ getting a _Shadow Paladin_ , because of this he called the other _Dark Mage_ to the back middle _Rearguard_.

Because the _Shadow Paladin_ that was on the top was another _Dark Mage_ he used the _Skill_ again calling _Mac Lir_ to the back right _Rearguard_. "Receive your retribution from your _Dragon_ my _Dark Mages_ and _Mac Lir_ " Daichi said putting them in the _Drop Zone_.

Because of their sacrifice _Blaster Dragon_ gained an additional 10000 _Power_ and an additional _Critical_ for this turn. _Blaster Dark_ was called to the front left _Rearguard_ and _Arianrhod_ was called to the back middle.

 _Rugos_ tried attacking _Cerberus_ but instead _Spiral Master_ guarded the attack nullifying it. "Help your _Dragon_ attack those who kept you in the dark _Arianrhod_ " Daichi said before Kiriya nullified the attack with _Hades Hypnotist_ because a card was discarded from his hand.

I didn't like the smile that Daichi had on when he thanked Kiriya for saying he has no reason to guard the next attack, it was a very creepy smile. "Karen! Help your dark _Knight_ attack those who did you wrong" Daichi said after he told Kiriya that he was being very nice.

I sighed when Kiriya called _Final Turn_ just because Dren was watching him, it was sad really that he thought he could impress Dren like that. I ignored what Kiriya said about Dren before I heard him call _Bicorn_ to the back right and _Midnight Bunny_ to the back middle _Rearguard_ positions.

 _Nightmare Doll, Alice_ attacked with support from _Bicorn_ but _Dark Side Trumpeter_ guarded the attack. Kiriya had _Midnight Bunny_ support _Robert_ but Daichi guarded with _Grim Reaper_ and intercepted with _Blaster Dark_.

"Well it seems you're as weak as Dren and I thought you were" I heard Daichi say before I saw him motion with his head where Dren is making Kiriya look behind him. I felt bad for Kiriya because he realized Dren watched all of what he did before he had _Cerberus_ attack _Rugos_.

I saw that Kiriya was having a hard time with that so I stood next to him out of sight for everyone else hovering my hand over his right shoulder. His breathing started to regulate as it should so I went back to my spot.

I saw Daichi's _PSY Qualia ll_ swirl in his _Galaxy Pupils_ before he spoke "I do hope you're watching this Kai and will leave us alone, _Final Turn_ " Daichi said and I heard that Izaki, Taishi, and the others were shocked. "You are free to shorten your darkened sentence, _Grim Reaper_ , _Abyss Healer_ " Daichi said calling _Grim Reaper_ to the front left and _Abyss_ to the front right _Rearguard_.

"Shorten your sentences by sacrificing yourself for your _Dragon_ " Daichi said activating _Phantom Blaster's Counterblast_ sacrificing _Grim Reaper_ and _Abyss Healer_. "I call you here from your _Cells_ of darkness to lessen your sentence _Dark Metal Dragon_ and _Phantom Blaster Dragon_ " Daichi said and I know what he's chanting isn't to impress.

 _Dark Metal_ attacked _Cerberus_ before he started chanting something about being stronger and getting stronger as _PSY Qualia ll_ swirled. " _Arianrhod_ supports her _Dragon_ in an attack against _Robert_ " Daichi said and I could tell Kiriya was scared.

I was scared as well when I had heard Daichi and Dren laughing darkly before the game ended. I watched as Kiriya dropped to his knees before I went over to him hovering my hand over his back.

His sobbing quieted down till he was no longer doing so, I glared at Daichi before I realized he was heavily breathing. He smiled at me making a chill go down my _Spine_.

I went to Kai apologizing to him when I heard one of my old _Classmates_ say that _I_ crushed Kiriya. I heard one ask the others if they think he could get _me_ to give him an _Autograph_ making me sigh.

Another asked if I was always that passionate, I wasn't surprised when the other two said that they don't remember. "It's my fault but I will save you, I promise you that" Kai told me and I nodded thanking him but told him it isn't his fault again

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 6:48 P.M. on November 4, 2016.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.**


	49. Present and Past Collide

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this story and chapter and will continue reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Vanguard or it's characters nor do I want to, the show would be terrible if I did**

* * *

Chapter Forty-Nine: Present and Past Collide

Aichi's POV

I was with Kai and Jun in the _Underground Cardfighting Arena_ when I heard Jun say it was an odd request. "Despite it being an odd request if it's to help a friend and the request is made by a friend I don't mind" Jun said making me smile before I told Jun thank you making Kai open his eyes and making Jun jump.

"Sorry" I said since I forgot they didn't know I was here "it's fine Aichi I just hope you'll get back to us" Jun said before he left with a smile making me smile to. "I owe you one so thank you" I heard Kai say making me smile wider despite the crash I heard when Jun almost ran into a fence out of surprise.

I heard Kai say that he finally found the strength to defeat the power Dren and Daichi have before I smiled sadly at him. He may think that since he's found it to defeat Daichi and bring me back but it won't work so well with Dren.

I went to my room seeing Daichi looking through his _Deck_ before he stopped saying a familiar card's name, _Blaster Dark_. "No matter the situation I can always count on you to break down any challenge that comes our way" I heard Daichi say with a mischievous smirk.

I saw Daichi's _PSY Qualia ll_ swirl in his eyes before I saw him get up asking if it was Dren who just called him. He didn't hear a voice, if he did I would've as well, so it makes sense he doesn't know who did that.

Time Skip: Half Hour Later

I was following Daichi who was walking to _PSY Shop_ but I know he won't get there because I can sense Kourin up ahead. When I saw her _Motor Bike_ I heard Daichi say Kourin's name before he caught the _Helmet_ she tossed him with relative ease.

I had teleported to Kai when I heard Taishi say that he was predictable which wasn't a surprise. I heard Kai make a sound of disapproval when he looked towards Taishi making me laugh surprising the others.

"Aichi? You're here?!" I heard Kamui ask in surprise making me scratch the back of my head since I hadn't meant to do that. "I've been with Kai who's been trying to get better with a certain Deck to return me to my body for a while now" I told him before they nodded thanking Kai.

"He's been very scary lately and it's been worse since you left, thank you Kai" I heard Misaki say bowing her head slightly before I heard Taishi speak. He said something about Daichi arriving before I heard Kourin's _Motor Bike_ seeing her stopping in front of the gate.

Daichi got off handing Kourin back her _Helmet_ when she told him to go ahead which he nodded at before he walked forward. "If you have that new _Deck_ with you I'm challenging you to a _Cardfight_ " Kai said adjusting the _Glove_ on his hand before I saw Daichi frown.

"Man and I thought I scared you off earlier, it's a pain but if that's what it takes to get you to leave Dren and I alone I'll _Cardfight_ you Kai" Daichi said with a smile that sent a cold chill down my friends' spines. Kai didn't react however, I know he felt the same thing as the others he just wants to focus and get me back which was enough to make me think that he will get through Daichi enough so I can return.

I heard Kamui ask why they have to stand all the way back there so I looked away from the left side of Kai's face, which was upset but determined. I saw Kamui, Misaki, and Taishi where Kourin was so I went over there when I heard Taishi say that the _Battle Field_ gets too intense sometimes making me laugh.

"You just don't want to be near the creatures so much since you think they might hit you" I said changing my laugh to a soft chuckle when I saw that he was flustered. "Either way we'd be distracting him if we were closer" I heard Misaki say before I apologized to Taishi who said it was fine.

I was sitting on the top of a _Cliff_ hearing the fight start before Misaki asked in a shocked tone 'you're kidding me I thought that was just a Cardfighting Table and what's up with the _Deck_?' which made me laugh. I heard Kourin say that Kai was going to face Daichi with the same _Deck_ he thought was useless and threw away making me smile.

"I'm going to get Aichi back since I know he cares for his _Royal Paladins_ and his friends" Kai said making me smile before Daichi chuckled. "Oh how sweet, did you hear that Aichi? Kai thinks you're the only one who cares about his _Clan_ and has friends out of the two of us" I heard Daichi say when I saw him looking at me with a smirk on his face.

"I know you care for your race as much as anyone can and will lose your chance to see your friends again once you return to inside my body but I do agree with him" I said before Daichi told me to get down here and to stop hiding in the background. I appeared next to Kai with a sigh before I heard Daichi speak "that's much better don't you think? Now I free you from your dark imprisonment… I ride! _Blaster Javelin_ " is what Daichi said.

I heard Daichi use a _Skill_ to call out _Blaster Dark_ before I heard Kai say that was darker version of _Blaster Blade_ in his head making me smile. I hadn't realized until later that I was in a _Funeral Home_.

Time Lapse: a Few Years a Ago

I was watching a younger Kai hearing the older him say that his parents dying shattered his life, it didn't just hurt him. I saw a _School_ next with a Kai that was the same height as he was at the _Funeral_ before I saw a man bowing at him and his _Uncle_ in front of the building.

Kai said that he was too young to fend for himself and that was why his _Uncle_ took him in before I looked to the windows to see Taishi and other students there. Kai said that he was leaving everything behind for a fresh start making me frown as I watched him leave his _School_.

I smiled when I was in a _Classroom_ seeing an older Ren and Kai than before, I saw Kai sit down after looking at Ren for a bit. I smiled a bit wider out of shock and happiness when I saw that Ren was interested in Kai without a single word spoken between the two.

I was on the _Roof_ of the _School_ next seeing a young Tetsu and Ren again hearing Tetsu ask if this 'lazy lump' was really the new _Vanguard Fighter_ from Ren's class. It made me chuckle before I heard Ren say that he was right but he shouldn't say stuff like that making me smile.

I chuckled again when I heard Tetsu ask Kai his name but with Ren being as childish and simple as he is he said his name instead testing Tetsu's patience. "Not you idiot! I mean the new kid, so what's your name?" Tetsu asked making Kai stand up.

I felt bad for both of them when Kai said he doesn't need to know and that they should get down to business holding up his Deck. I chuckled when Tetsu said that he doesn't beat around the bush with a smile to his face; I can only see if I use the _PSY Qualia Agent_ to see on _Cray_ , when I look at Daichi, or if I'm in places like this, a person's past.

I was smiling wider when I saw that they were _Cardfighting_ even if it was in a _Storage Shed_ , at least what looks like one. After a while of playing I heard Ren ask Tetsu if that was all he had since he was losing before I heard Kai say that he rides _Dragonic Overlord_.

Dragonic Overlord's attack ended the game with Kai as the winner before I heard Kai say that Tetsu wasn't very tough which I have to agree with. Ren said with a smile, when he got off the _Crate_ he was sitting on, that Tetsu was 'played' by a new kid.

When Tetsu told him to knock it off I smiled since it was nice to know they still acted like that after I had to move _Schools_. "He can fill the _Final Spot_ right? What do you think?" I heard Ren ask making me frown at him.

I heard them mention simple stuff about _Team Asteroid_ and how they only have two players because they just recently started. Just like with that though I didn't pay attention to the run-down of the _Vanguard Championship_ either.

"I'm Tetsu Shinjou and this is…" I heard Tetsu say before he was interrupted by Kai asking if Ren was the redhead's name. It made me smile to see that Ren was the same as always with his introductions.

"Ren Suzugamori at your service" he told Kai with a bow pretending he had a hat on when he grabbed where it would be at and put it over his heart when he did so. I heard Kai ask if they really want him on their _Team_ making me frown because he shouldn't doubt that people will want to hang out with him, even with how he acts and treats others.

"You're a good player and Ren seems to like you, he's a good judge of character and it's especially so with one of his friends" Tetsu said and I saw that Kai was confused but didn't ask. I smiled though 'thank you Tetsu, Ren' I said in a whisper knowing they won't hear me which is why I said it.

I heard Ren ask Kai if he can see his _Deck_ (1) making me smile when I saw how happy he is but that meant that he was using the _PSY Qualia Agent_ to see. Ren can only see bright colors, no black, no gray, no white, and no brown, he got the easier _PSY Qualia Agent_ because he can at least see colors of people.

I smiled at how easily Kai made friends with them when I saw Ren put his hand on Kai and Tetsu's hand when Kai finally introduced himself saying he'll join. He had said that it should be a _Group Handshake_ making me smile; Ren and Tetsu had wanted me on their _Team_ last time too but I didn't join because I knew I was moving.

I smiled sadly at the memories that passed: _Team Asteroid_ learning to play in an empty _Classroom_ , Tetsu frustrated because he kept making mistakes. Ren saying something that was true about there being _Cray_ and this _World_ , and this time I heard Kai say that they were the best friends he could've asked for.

I felt bad for Kai because all good things must come to an end eventually and in this experience it came all too quickly for him. I saw Kai open a door to the _Storage Shed_ before I heard Ren, or Dren right now, say that he told Tetsu from the beginning he was going to beat him with that card.

I saw _PSY Qualia ll_ swirling in his eyes before seeing Tetsu fall backwards into _Gym Equipment_ making it fall over. I saw Kai go over to him asking him if he was alright before I heard him say he was and to not worry.

I didn't bother listening to the rest since I see no real reason to, I know how Dren acts and how Tetsu and Ren described it in their texts and calls. I agreed with Kai however when I heard him say he doesn't agree with it.

I wasn't surprised, in fact I just smiled sadly at how Kai asked what Dren meant by the cards talking to him and how that was even possible. I watched Kai ignoring the rest of what was being said and just looked at Kai's face since it's the first time I've seen it when he was younger.

I heard Kai say that he didn't know what was happening to Ren but he knows he's not the same person when he was walking away from the _School_. I watched and followed again as Kai and Tetsu went to the _Foo Fighters_ _Headquarters_ before I heard Kai ask what it was.

Dren answered however by saying it's the new _Headquarters_ of _Team Asteroid_ where amazing fighters from around the _World_ will come here and train to join _Team Asteroid_. Kai said they already have a Team before I heard Tetsu say that Dren has some new plans for how the _Group's_ going to be from now on.

Dren said that the top fighters from across the _Country_ will be competing here and those that are stronger will move on to better fighters. The ones who reach the top will earn a spot on _Team Asteroid_.

I felt bad for Kai when he said that they already have a full _Roster_ so it's useless to go through so much effort. 'I remember this day' I thought in my head before I heard a surprised sound but I didn't bother looking for where it's coming from.

"Nothing's free in this _World_ Kai, it's not all as free as you may think" I heard Dren say and I knew that surprised Kai, I know him way too well. "No matter who you are you're going to have to fight to get to the top, even you Kai" Dren said but I knew he wasn't done.

"Though I know you'll do just fine" Dren said with a smile that's way too creepy in my opinion and Kai's as well from the cowering expression in his eyes. Kai said something but I don't know what, all I saw was anger in _Ren's_ facial expression and worry in Kai's eyes.

I was at the top of the _Foo Fighter's_ building but I didn't like it that we were up so high before I heard Kai and Dren stand the _Vanguard_. I heard Kai's thoughts and they were honestly a naive way of thinking, he should know his friend better than to say that.

Trying to show someone who you know isn't your friend anymore that _Vanguard_ _Fights_ are supposed to be fun, show them how much fun they had with _Vanguard_ as friends doesn't end well. I had only watched Kai's facial expression wanting to memorize what I could of how he was back then so I can compare it to now.

Dren called his _Final Turn_ after a while and I wasn't surprised by Kai's angry expression as well as his worried one. I had already watched the part where Kai was in Dren's _Winning Image_ and I looked away when I heard Kai say that he wants out of there.

'I don't blame you Kai, I never wanted to see this again' I said sadly before I heard Dren say that Kai's going to see his _Avatar_ riding _Blaster Dark_ (2). "I released you from your _Prison_ to shorten the sentence you wrongfully received" I heard Dren say making me very sure this was Dren and that it's the same _Battle Image_ I saw so many years ago.

The game ended and I wasn't surprised when Dren fell over, he's the same as Daichi except Daichi was more used to it than Dren when he first came out. I saw Kai grab Dren's hand when he started to collapse before he asked him what was wrong.

"I'm stronger than I was before aren't I Kai?" I heard Dren say and I knew that Dren had told Daichi at some point that that was what he needed to do to push Kai away from me. I saw Kai put Dren down up against an unfinished Pillar, it was very sturdy in an unfinished building, walking away before apologizing then leaving.

I was on the ground with him as we walked away from the _Headquarters_ before I heard Tetsu on the phone. "Yeah I know I am sorry that happened… I'll visit you later… if you don't want Dren to visit with me than he won't… bye _Blue Bell_ (3)" I heard him say making me blush.

"Who's _Blue Bell_?" I heard Kai ask as he walked up to Tetsu who smiled sadly "a friend of Ren and I, he's in the _Hospital_ " Tetsu said making me put my head in my hands. "Are you leaving now?" I heard Tetsu ask and Kai nodded asking if he was going with him.

"I won't turn my back on Ren but I do have to go to your _Hometown_ soon" he said and I could see Kai was confused before he asked why confirming what I thought. " _Blue Bell_ used to live here before he transferred _Schools_ because his parents were worried when he kept returning home covered in bruises" Tetsu said before Kai asked how that even happened.

"Just like Ren he's blind but no one except his mom, sister, Ren, and I know that" I heard Tetsu say making me sigh. 'When you met me I'm guessing you figured out the nickname huh? I wonder if that was why you decided to teach me how to play?' I asked out loud not knowing that the present Kai was watching.

Tetsu walked towards the building to get Dren and Kai walked back to his house to pack since I heard him saying that he went back to his _Hometown_ to run away from Ren. To run away from something that was his fault; the next scene however was Kai walking to his _School_.

I chuckled sadly at Taishi because Kai told him to leave him alone when he found that it really was Kai despite calling out his name. I felt even worse for Taishi when I saw him run after Kai saying they used to be _Pals_.

I saw Kai sitting at his _Desk_ in his _Classroom_ saying that he wasn't strong enough to stop Ren and lost his friends because of it. I felt bad for Kai more than I already did when I heard him wonder how different it would've been if he wasn't so weak.

'Dwelling in this past will most likely cause you to lose against Dren in the future Kai, I wish I could help but I know I can't' I said out loud as I watched Taishi talking to Kai who wasn't even paying attention. "I had only worried about becoming a better _Cardfighter_ but that all changed when…" I heard kai say so I'm guessing he's using words to determine which memories he relives.

I saw _Card Capitol_ before I saw myself walk in "first your friend trips me even though I can't see then you bet my card?" I heard my past self say. I looked at Kai's face to see that in his heart he was confused but then he recognized who I was.

"Can you fight me for it then?" I heard myself ask after Kai said something about winning it fair and square or something like that, I saw us start the game after that. I heard Kai say in a faraway tone that he took it slow and taught me the _Rules_ before I blinked my eyes twice.

I hadn't looked at how he was on the inside and I couldn't do that when I was able to see what he looked like. "I ride my one and only _Avatar_ , _Blaster Blade_!" I heard myself say as I saw that Kai was happy when I had done that despite his earlier confusion.

"I realized I was having fun with the game again despite it becoming more of power struggle from before" I heard Kai say making me smile. I wasn't lying when I had said that he was lying to himself though.

He wasn't showing emotion openly like he used to and he wasn't even talking about how upset he was about the whole thing with Taishi after it happened.

Time Skip: Present

I was in the present again smiling slightly when I heard Kai say that he was going to save me so he won't lose another friend to _PSY Qualia ll_. Daichi spoke after he told me that and I didn't like what he said either.

"I bet that was fun huh Aichi? Getting to be called an embarrassing nickname by your best friend in front of your…" I heard Daichi say before I cut him off. "You don't need to finish that sentence Daichi" I said before I put my face in my hands to cover my blush but I know it's not working.

I saw Kai draw a card before he rode _Young Pegasus Knight_ hearing him move _Barcgal_ to the back right position activating his _Skill_ as well. _Flogal_ was placed in front of _Barcgal_ in the front right _Rearguard_ position.

Kai activated _Gancelot's Skill_ adding _Blaster Blade_ to his hand before Daichi said the _Unit's_ name. Kai asked if he remembers the card making Daichi chuckle "how could I not? That's the entire reason why Aichi's still holding on" he said before Kai said his quest for power is over also asking what he's talking about.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 1:59 P.M. on November 8, 2016.**

 **1) Ren reminds me of someone when he asks to see Kai's** ** _Deck_** **but I have no idea who.**

 **2) Aichi looks a lot better as his** ** _Avatar_** **than Ren does, Ren has too long of hair for** ** _Blaster Dark_** **and I think** ** _Blaster Blade_** **as well.**

 **3) I can't believe I'm doing this to him, that's a nickname for Aichi I just made up.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.**


	50. A Paladin's Savior

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this story and chapter and will continue reading. Which I am wondering for any of you that reads this does this chapter make you change your mind on _Shadow Paladins_ being a bad, evil, or something similar _Clan_?**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Vanguard or it's characters nor do I want to, the show would be terrible if I did**

* * *

Chapter Fifty: A Paladin's Savior

Aichi's POV

"Did you know that the only one who could make Aichi fall, besides being enveloped in darkness, is you? As long as you're away from him he's staying down there" Daichi said before Kai asked what that has to do with anything. "Unless you fall with him he's still able to be saved, as long as there's something, anything connected to you in some way he'll still be here" Daichi told him.

I heard Kai say that _Marron_ has the first attack before I heard him say that _Flogal_ will support _Young Pegasus Knight_ in an attack against the _Vanguard_. 'He's not my _Avatar_ and he never will be again, _Blaster Blade_ is too good to be my _Avatar_ ' I heard Daichi say in his head making me sigh.

"Slicing through the chains that bind you with your shining black sword, I ride my _Avatar_! _Blaster Dark_!" I heard Daichi say as he placed _Blaster Dark_ on top of _Javelin_. I saw Daichi flip over two cards in the _Damage Zone_ so he can activate _Blaster Dark's Counterblast_.

"Punish the dog who guards your _Cell Blaster Dark_ " I heard Daichi say before _Barcgal_ was taken off the field. "Slash through the bars that keep you _Prisoner_ in your own _World_! _Rugos_ and _Blaster Dark_ to the _Rearguard_ " I heard Daichi say before he called _Blaster Dark_ to the back left and _Rugos_ to the front left.

 _Phantom Blaster Dragon_ was added to Daichi's hand due to _Javelin's Skill_ and I was glad that Daichi didn't notice I was slowly getting control of my _Soul_ back. "Punish those who did you wrong with your _Sword of Darkness_ " I heard Daichi say having _Blaster Dark_ attack Kai's _Vanguard_ which wasn't guarded.

Daichi got a _Critical Trigger_ when he checked for a _Drive Trigger_ , the power was given to _Rugos_ and the _Critical_ to _Blaster Dark_. "Support your defender _Javelin_ " Daichi said referring to _Rugos_ being the defender who attacked but did no damage because Kai got a _Heal Trigger_.

"I am going to save Aichi no matter what you do Daichi, if I'm the only one who can save him then that is what I'll do" Kai said before he rode _Blaster Blade_ making me smile at the _Knight_ who smiled back at me, it was a small smile but enough for me. I heard Kai activate _Blaster Blade's_ _Counterblast_ making _Rugos_ leave the field, I was glad that he's winning right now.

I'm glad Kai will save me this _Match_ though I feel bad that we didn't finish it and that I caused him worry. _Knight of Truth, Gorgon_ was put in the place that _Marron_ moved back from before _Blaster Blade_ attack with help from _Flogal_ but it didn't work out so well.

The attack was guarded by _Grim Reaper_ which is why it didn't work out so well before he checked the _Drive Trigger_ getting a _Draw Trigger_. The power was given to _Gorgon_ before _Marron_ supported him in an attack against _Blaster Dark_.

Daichi checked the _Damage Trigger_ getting a _Draw Trigger_ before he told Kai that he can't beat the _Shadow Paladins_ because Dren won't let him. "You're going to see just how bad a _Shadow Paladin_ life is and what it has done to them" I heard Daichi say before I saw _PSY Qualia ll_ in his eyes.

"Rise from the darkness and spread your wings from high above, _Phantom Blaster Dragon_ you're free to rampage" I heard Daichi say before he rode the _Dragon_ that was named. "You're free to balance your sentence _Dark Mage_ " I heard Daichi say before he called the mentioned _Unit_ to the front left _Rearguard_.

 _Dark Mage's_ ability was activated so he can call the top card of his _Deck_ to the _Rearguard_ if it's a _Shadow Paladin Unit_ and there's a 100% chance it will be. "Doesn't matter the _Version_ of the _card_ , doesn't matter which _Clan_ my _Blaster Avatar_ follows me wherever I go" Daichi said showing Kai his card.

"Darkness doesn't exist without light and light does not exist without darkness, balance your scale and follow _Cray's_ laws" Daichi said calling _Blaster Dark_ to the front right _Rearguard_. "Follow your _Knight_ into battle _Doranbau_ " I heard Daichi say before he placed _Doranbau_ behind _Blaster Dark_ in the back right _Rearguard_.

 _Blaster Blade_ was attacked by _Dark Mage_ with help from _Javelin_ , I heard Daichi say that _Phantom Blaster_ attacks next but it was guarded by _Epona_. The _Twin Drive_ was checked but Daichi only got one _Trigger_ on the second check, a _Heal Trigger_ where the power was given to _Blaster Dark_.

"Help your _Knight_ punish those who turned us away _Doranbau_ " I heard Daichi say making me frown. 'What are you planning?' I heard Daichi think in his head but that was all he said when the attack wasn't guarded.

I was actually surprised at that because he normally thinks everyone is below him in everything, except for _Darkpride Dragon_ who literally thinks everyone is below him, besides his mate. _Alfred_ was ridden after Daichi thought what he did before _Knight of Silence_ was called to the front right and _Wingul_ was called to the back right _Rearguard_.

I sighed at Daichi before he finally spoke out loud "what it's true, besides didn't you think the same" I heard Daichi ask me making me shake my head at him. "I wanted to fight Kai as an equal not like I was a defenseless kid who lost more than just his sight" I told him making him scuff.

Daichi didn't guard any of the attacks thrown his way with a bored expression before I found that my _Soul_ was almost fully in control and he still hasn't realized it. "Why can't you just leave him alone already, it's not like you care about him at all" I heard Daichi say making me wince.

"You cared a lot more about Ren then you did Aichi yet you keep coming back to Aichi more than Ren, it makes no sense what so ever" I heard Daichi say shaking his head. "I'm going to see if you have the same ability Aichi does or if you're exactly as you were a few years ago" I heard Daichi say making me flinch again.

"This only works on certain pairs so… _Final Turn_ " I heard Daichi finish before he called _Skull Witch_ out activating her _Skill_. He dropped a card from his hand, drew two cards, and then activated _Phantom Blaster Dragon's Corrupted Charging Lance_.

" _Skull Witch_ , _Dark Mage_ , _Javelin_ , balance your scale and serve your _Dragon_ , help him punish himself to be free of the darkness around him" Daichi said making me feel bad for the _Shadow Paladins_. _Dark Metal Dragon_ , _Dark Sage_ , _Karen_ , and _Arianrhod_ were called to the _Rearguard Circles_ but I didn't want to take my eyes away from the _Match_ to see where they were called to.

"Support your _Dragon_ , _Arianrhod_ , so he can attack" I heard Daichi tell her before she supported _Dark Metal Dragon_. "Aichi may not see the look in your eyes whenever you look at him but I do, I am glad that Aichi cares enough about my people but he doesn't deserve a cold look" I heard Daichi say making me smile sadly at him.

This however surprised Kai even if he didn't show it before I heard Daichi tell Kai that he won't stand for that look towards his vessel or towards himself. He had _Karen_ support _Phantom Blaster_ before I saw and heard Kai guard with: _Llew_ , _Margal_ , and _Flogal_.

The attack was nullified with 35000 _Power_ angering Daichi before he checked the _Twin Drive_ getting a _Critical Tigger_ on the second check which he gave to _Blaster Dark_. _Blaster Dark_ attacked next but it did no good when _Marron_ guarded and _Gorgon_ intercepted making Daichi chuckle.

"So you are able to defy my _PSY Qualia ll_ , too bad that's not the same for Dren's otherwise you would've won a few years back" I heard Daichi say and I know that hurt Kai. "It's actually a great wonder to see how you reacted to my show so many times and Kourin, Kamui, Emi, and Misaki's reactions as well" Daichi said with a smirk.

"Let me show you what real power is Daichi" I heard Kai say making me frown, that's not even all of what _PSY Qualia ll_ is capable of yet he's still saying that. Kai rode _Alfred Early_ activating his _Skill_ to _Superior Call Blaster Blade_ to the front left _Rearguard_.

"Thank you Kai" I said when I finally returned to my body, much to Daichi's apparent surprise. Kai had us on _Cray_ when I was playing as _Blaster Dark_ , memories raced through my head making me smile when _Blaster Blade_ said that I should remember when I almost lost him.

I was glad that when I had fallen from the racing of memories through my head that _Blaster Dark_ caught me before I hit the rocky ground. "Thank you _Blaster Dark_ and I promise you that I'll find a way to return _Darkpride_ and _Darkquartz Dragon_ to you again as quickly as I can" I told him and he nodded thanking me.

I turned to _Blaster Blade_ thanking him and Kai before I heard _Darkquartz_ shrieking in the background making me look at him as he landed in front of me. "I am sorry _Darkquartz_ but I _will_ return you to your home" I told him before he shrieked again.

We were back in Jun's _Arena_ before I saw my _Deck_ in front of me, I took hold of my _Deck_ holding it to my chest before I felt the tears fall. "Thank you Kai, thank you" I said as I held my _Deck_ to my chest glad I have it back.

I looked at my _Deck_ for a few more minutes before I stopped crying, I always felt bad for the _Shadow Paladins_. They're being manipulated and they don't even know it.

I don't like the manipulation because it's not right, especially when it's _Cray_ that's manipulating them. I walked over to my friends who were by the gate putting on a smile but I know they know it's fake.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 4:59 P.M. on November 8, 2016.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading, see you next Tuesday.**


	51. Normal Deck Tournament

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Vanguard or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Fifty-One: Normal Deck Tournament

Aichi's POV

I walked into the _Dinning Room_ smiling when I heard my sister ask mom which card she should put in her _Deck_ , a cute one or a strong one. "Morning mom, Emi" I said when I entered the room hearing mom return the greeting.

I looked down at my sister's cards wishing I could see what they looked like making me frown because I can't see like I used to. "Thank you for breakfast mom, sorry I haven't been helping with the cooking lately" I told her when I sat down, I sipped a cup of _Coffee_ when mom entered the room again.

She asked about the _National Vanguard Tournament_ making me smile sadly before I stood up. "I'm going to be late meeting up with my friends so I'll eat when I get back" I told them when they asked why I wasn't eating.

I left the room going to my room to grab my _Deck_ , I know I lied to them and that they know I did. I felt bad for it but I couldn't say it was because of something else especially when Emi could get in trouble for lying because of me.

I remembered what Daichi was like and how scared my friends were for me, I could make them feel better but I couldn't touch them. Just like in the _Country_ of the _Shadow Paladins_ , I couldn't see anything but my friends and family without being able to go near them.

'I just hope this helps Kai a little bit more than before, I hope he opens up to everyone instead of feeling like he made a mistake' I thought as I gripped my _Deck Case_. I stood up deciding I would go to _Card Capitol_ to apologize to them again and hopefully see if Kai opened up a bit since sitting at home won't change anything.

I walked down the stairs telling mom I was leaving before I put my shoes on, when I opened the door she asked me where I was going and told me to have fun. " _Card Capitol_ and I will, thank you" I said looking back at her with a smile before I left the house.

I saw a bunch of people outside of the _Shop_ so I figured there was a _Tournament_ before I walked in a bit hesitant with the new information. I saw that Misaki and Kamui were worried before I walked in further smiling slightly making the worry disappear but just slightly.

"Might I ask why you're having a _Card Shop Tournament_?" I asked Shin when Misaki asked if I was here for it making me shake my head. "It's just a casual _Tournament_ for the new _Cardfighter Appreciation Program_ " Shin told me making me nod.

He said the point of the games is to have fun, that it's not about winning or losing making me smile slightly before I looked back at Misaki and Kamui. "Are you going to participate?" Shin asked me so I looked back at him, I shrugged though when I saw that he was hoping I would.

'I guess there's no deadline for this _Tournament'_ I thought before Misaki held out her _Clipboard_ , I didn't grab one however since I saw a hand in the corner of my eye grabbing one. He grabbed it before he told me I was too slow again making me sigh before he walked past when he signed it giving it to Misaki.

He said he was going to get the _Final Spot_ confusing me before I heard Kamui and Misaki say that he doesn't get it. Shin said that the person with the most wins at the end is the winner so you have to play as much as you can.

I felt around on the paper feeling the ink on it before I heard Kamui yell 'speed it up' before apologizing making me chuckle lightly. "It's fine Kamui" I said when I signed my name.

Misaki thanked me for participating before Kamui started pushing my back telling me we should start gathering wins like you would _Apples_ at an _Orchid_ but I think he meant _Orchard_. Kamui told me that they divided the players into two divisions, one for the _Elementary Students_ which is the _Junior Division_.

And that the _Senior Division_ was for everyone else before I asked him if he was with my sister in the _Junior Division_ getting him to rant about being in the _Senior Division_ before he realized what I said. I chuckled at Kamui's answer when I asked how he didn't know Emi was here.

He said there's a lot of people here and that he's very short which is what made me chuckle because that's not exactly an excuse but at least that means he won't think of me as a way to get to my sister. She told Mai that she was going to have her _Mermaid Idol, Flute_ attack her _Maiden of Trailing Rose_.

3000 _Power_ was added to _Flute's_ attack because there are four or more _Units_ in her _Rearguard_ making me smile since she seems to be getting better at the game. _Geograph Giant_ intercepted the attack making me smile again, _Top Idol, Pacifica_ attacked getting 3000 _Power_ added again for the same ability.

I heard _Michael_ tell me that I lose to Morikawa which I wasn't really surprised about because I keep hearing _Darkquartz_ screaming in my head. When the _Match_ was over I felt bad for the _Manager_ when I saw him leave the _Table_ since Emi called _Assista Cat_ the _Manager_ instead of him.

Emi was surprised I came down apparently making me nod before she spoke again. "Are you okay now? You looked like you were in pain last night _and_ this morning" she asked me and I saw she was worried making me smile at her.

"I'm fine Emi I promise" I told her before I fisted my hand since I couldn't grip my head or else she'll know I'm lying. "Are you going to be in the _Tournament_?" she asked and I nodded smiling slightly before I saw she looked delighted.

I didn't listen to Kamui when he tried asking her to _Cardfight_ since they're not allowed to and because I heard _Darkquartz_ is screaming in my head again. I heard Taishi and Izaki come in after I heard that Kamui finished his _Match_ , I heard Morikawa laughing after I noticed that Emi was having a lot of fun.

I looked over to Izaki when I heard him say that Morikawa sounded close by before I saw Morikawa in Mr. Mark's _Ninja_ costume. I watched covering a chuckle when I heard and saw Taishi pretend to be surprised about Morikawa's 'camouflage' making me smile wider.

I didn't bother listening to the conversations before Izaki and Morikawa started a _Match_. I felt bad for Izaki because he was going to lose but it wasn't because of that, it was because Izaki told Morikawa that he was scaring him.

I was looking at Shin and saw that _Assista cat_ wanted to ruin his files before he did so making me smile sadly at Shin. I wasn't surprised that Morikawa was winning so much because he had a normal _Deck_ instead of one full of _Grade 3s_.

I felt someone tugging at my shoulder after Morikawa won the _Match_ against Izaki for a second time. I younger kid with the same kind of hairstyle as me asked if I could take a look at his _Deck_ making me smile.

'I'm going to need your help guys' I told my _Units_ when I nodded telling him I would. He asked me if he should switch _Alfred_ out for a newer _Grade 3s_ or keep him in when I heard my _Deck_ tell me that he was using almost the same cards as we are.

"I don't see a reason why you should take him out if you like him in your _Deck_ " I told him when I saw a hair tie where his fringe is at. He said he was glad because he wanted to keep him in his _Deck_ making me smile at him.

I looked around at everyone seeing them so happy by just being here surrounded by people. I gripped my head when I heard _Darkquartz_ screaming again, I opened my eyes again when I saw Shin looking at me with a worried expression before I smiled slightly at him.

I laughed lightly when Taishi asked if the scary look Morikawa was giving him was really needed because he was sweat dropping a bit from some emotion I can't remember the name of. I jolted from the headache when I heard Morikawa say it was my turn, I hesitated a moment because I know that I won't be used to the pain that comes from _Darkquartz_ like I used to be before he appeared.

I nodded slightly when Shin asked what I waiting for before I walked over to the _Standing Cardfight Table_. After a while I had way too many bruises and burn marks from the attacks that Morikawa gave me and the screeching was getting louder.

As I had thought it was getting harder and harder to hide it than before. I heard Morikawa say something about only having one _Grade 3_ making me chuckle awkwardly before I heard him ride _Gold Rutile_.

He also called _Oasis Girl_ , _King of Sword_ , and _Shout_ to the _Rearguard_. _King of Sword_ attacked with support from _Oasis Girl_ making a scar down my chest which hurt two times worse than normal.

 _Gold Rutile_ attacked next with support from _Tough Boy_ before I asked _Iseult_ to guard the attack. Morikawa checked the _Twin Drive_ getting a _Heal Trigger_ on the second check but no _Trigger_ on the first check.

I heard him give the power to _Mgm Prototype_ attacking with support from _Shout_. I checked for a _Heal Trigger_ getting a _Stand Trigger_ despite the pain in my arm and head.

I drew a card knowing I won't win this but the game needs to finish soon otherwise they'll know I'm hurting worse than I'm already showing them. I flipped over three cards in the _Damage Zone_ to activate _Alfred's Counterblast_ calling _Knight of Silence, Galatine_ to the front left _Rearguard_.

I activated _Barcgal's_ _Skill_ to call _Flogal_ behind _Galatine_ before I asked him to attack _Mgm Prototype_. I chuckled slightly at Morikawa when he said that covering the frontline with 'weaklings' was a bad move but it wasn't, especially since they're not weak.

I asked _Alfred_ to attack hearing Morikawa tell me he isn't going to guard before I checked the _Twin Drive_ getting a _Critical Trigger_ on the second check. I gave the _Critical_ to _Alfred_ and the power to the standing _Galatine_ in the front right _Rearguard_.

 _Shining Lady_ and _Clara_ guarded _Galatine's_ attack, Morikawa yelled ' _Final Turn_ ' before he called _King of Sword_ to the front right _Rearguard_ and activated _Oasis Girl's Counterblast_. He did that four more times bringing her power to 12000 before she supported _King of Sword_.

I asked _Epona_ and _Marron_ to guard, I had _Llew_ guard and the _Galatine_ on the left intercept _Gold Rutile_ who attacked next. I smiled at how well Morikawa is with a regular _Deck_ when he got a _Heal Trigger_ , he gave the power to _King of Sword_ before I told him I wouldn't guard.

I gripped the table when _King of Sword_ attacked dealing me actual damage at my waist. I gripped my head when I heard _Darkquartz_ screeching again before he stopped after two more seconds.

I looked up smiling at Morikawa before I heard Misaki and Kamui tell me I had a good fight. "Thanks guys and I would love to Kamui but fighting doesn't exactly deal me no damage outside a fight like with you guys" I told him before he apologized for forgetting that making me shake my head at him.

"It's fine Kamui" I told him before I walked out of the shop seeing no one outside before I took _Elaine_ out of my _Deck_. " _Heal Trigger_ " I said before I gripped my head when all my scars, burns, and bruises were healed but _Darkquartz_ had screeched again.

When I stopped gripping my head I went inside to see Misaki and Kamui at the counter before I got their attention. "I know I said this already but I'm really sorry about what happened during the _Regionals_ , I know I worried all of you" I said before they told me they were just glad to have me back.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 7:39 P.M. on November 14, 2016.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**


	52. Division Winners and Changes

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Vanguard or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Fifty-Two: Division Winners and Changes

Aichi's POV

I was smiling when I saw so many people having fun at the _Tournament_ before I heard Shin ask if we think the store is doing really well today. I didn't bother answering before I heard Misaki say that they'd have to hire new employees if the _Shop_ was like this every day.

Shin said it was great to have so many but he's even more enthusiastic that they're having fun. Taishi said that the money doesn't hurt either before Shin stuttered on saying something when _Assista Cat_ wanted to make mischief again.

He stepped over the _Computer Monitor_ trying to tap a key on the _Keyboard_ before Shin took it away. " _Assista Cat_ I don't think that's very nice" I said before I could stop myself when I heard _Assista Cat_ call Shin a meanie for doing that.

Time Skip: a few Minutes

I was walking around wishing I could see how the _Matches_ are going before Kamui called me over. He told me that Emi's doing really well making me smile "that's not surprising, though it is in some cases when she told me she didn't want anyone in the family to play" I said embarrassing Emi.

"I-I didn't say that" she told me making me laugh lightly at her when I saw she was embarrassed. "It's fine Emi, I'm glad you like to play" I told her making her happy this time instead of embarrassed.

She went back to her game when I heard Misaki tell me that I don't want to know whose number one in the _Senior Division_ making me smile. "Morikawa right?" I asked before she asked how I knew that.

"Anyone can be good at _Cardfight_ with a balanced _Deck_ , even Morikawa" I said before Shin said that he was checking the results now and only needed to save and print. I laughed lightly when _Assista Cat_ asked him in a scary tone if that was how Shin was supposed to talk to him when he took the _Keyboard_ away from his paws.

Shin called him a ' _Cat_ ' but he's supposed to call him _Assista Cat_ in a polite tone or else something will happen that apparently scares Shin. When he redid what he said _Assista Cat_ thanked him by licking his paw and purring.

I didn't bother listening to what Kamui and Shin were talking about before I heard Shin call a _Team Meeting_ , without Kai since he's not here. He told us we've been good sports at joining the _Tournament_ but we need to get our heads in the game for the _Nationals_.

I nodded at that with a sad smile since I'm not quite sure I'm going to like what's going to happen before the _National's Matches_ even begin. _Darkquartz_ has been screeching in my head all day and that normally means that _Darkpride_ is going to do something that _Darkquartz_ likes but I don't.

Shin said we should start with something but he didn't say what it was when he picked up a box and put it on the counter. He opened the box showing, apparently, _Booster Packs_ from the newest _Expansion Pack_.

I only know that's what it is because Misaki was the one who said it, Kamui picked up two things from the box asking if we were opening packs to rebuild our _Decks_. Shin nodded saying we were before we opened some, I had asked _Michael_ and my _Paladins_ to help me look through the cards since I can't see the new ones.

As soon as I thought that though I felt myself frowning before I gripped my head not dropping a card surprisingly. I put the cards down when _Darkquartz_ screeched louder which was worrying me because I know Dren isn't here.

I heard Morikawa talking through the screeching so I looked over opening my eyes to see him jumping around. He said that he was better than everyone else there just because he's yet to lose a _Match_.

"He's definitely unique" I said wincing when the screeching quieted down so I stopped gripping my head. "They're perfect for each other" I said when I saw the man who had taken the paper from me, twice now, say that I was his student after Morikawa said I was _his_ student.

They were exactly the same in thinking that and they're both arrogant when it comes to _Vanguard_. I didn't listen to what they were saying for the rest of it before I went back to the cards I was hearing about.

Shin said something about building our _Decks_ before he realized we were already doing that. I felt Kamui was having an internal battle between a few cards but heard that he wasn't considering one from _Alfred_.

I couldn't hear anything else before I heard _Darkquartz_ screeching again making me drop my cards on the counter once I heard Kai's voice. He said something about Kamui putting _Street Bouncer_ in his _Deck_ since it was one he didn't consider apparently.

I gripped my head with two hands when I felt a hand on my left shoulder and another on my right. They're both male hands so I'm guessing one is Kamui's and the other is Kai's before I heard Kai's voice asking me what was wrong, I could tell he was worried.

"I'm fine, I just have to get used to it again" I said knowing they were confused, _Darkquartz_ stopped screeching when I felt only Kai's hand on my shoulder. I put my hands on the counter thanking him before I remembered what Kamui and Kai agreed to do once I had heard _Blaster Blade_ tell me Kamui put _Street Bouncer_ in his _Deck_.

"Don't you have a _Match_ to play?" I asked him when I looked at him, he nodded but I could see he was worried. "I'm fine nothing's wrong" I said before he nodded hesitantly leaving.

Misaki asked if I would play her so she can test the changes she made making me smile once I had heard Kai and Kamui stand their _Vanguards_. I was laughing lightly when I saw Kamui trying to get to Emi to stop Reiji or Eiji from fighting her.

I smiled at Kai though when I saw him grab Kamui's collar since Kamui's an idiot for thinking that she needs help to win her _Matches_. I stifled a laugh when Kamui basically called Kai an _Opossum_ when he meant to say opponent.

"You can challenge her anytime Kamui, she's not reserved you know" I said when I kept hearing Kamui repeat 'why? Why?' under his breath but loud enough for us to hear. I looked at Emi to see she was _Enthusiastic_ before I looked back at Misaki who was _Jolly_.

I heard that Eiji and Reiji lost before I felt sorry for them, not because they lost but because Kamui was mad at them for even challenging _Emi_ and Mai. I touched the top of Kamui's head calming the fire that was raging around him before he looked at me.

"You can't blame them Kamui, she's the strongest fighter in the _Junior Division_ and I bet they faced all the others in the _Division_ to" I said before he nodded saying that I was probably right. I walked back over to where the counter is standing next to Izaki, I wasn't sure if Kai _wants_ to stand next to me or not, I was somewhat in the middle of the two after all.

Emi was announced the winner of the _Junior Division_ making me smile before I told her in a text that she should stop called _Assista Cat Manager_ and just call him _Assista Cat_. "Kamui" I said looking at him when he was about to glare at Eiji and Reiji when they said it was all good because Emi still won the _Division_.

He didn't glare at them making them thank me without actually saying anything, they mouthed it instead. Shin said that winner of the _Senior Division_ was Morikawa who was really excited about winning it.

I sighed though when I heard Kamui say that he can't call Morikawa a 'loser' anymore, it'll be different though when he goes back to his normal _Deck_. I felt bad for Shin and the others when Morikawa bought the _Trial Deck_ just for the _Grade 3_ _Units_.

Time Skip: Next Day, _Card Capitol_

I got a text from Ren as soon as I heard Taishi say that dreaming of Kai isn't something he wants to do. When I felt what it said I blushed jumping slightly and getting everyone's eyes on me except for Morikawa who was busy standing his _Vanguard_.

I took a call when Ren decided to call me instead of text me making me hiss at him when he asked the text instead. "Stop asking that already" I told him when I went over to the wall trying to whisper it but I whisper yelled instead.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 9:00 P.M. on November 14, 2016.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.**


	53. Painful Nationals

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading. I know this is probably confusing and I am so sorry if it is. Oh by the way if I ever get to chapter 40 or 41 in _Time Clan_ that gives more insight on the _Shadow Paladins_ since that's basically the _Sequel_ to this.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Vanguard or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Fifty-Three: Painful Nationals

Aichi's POV

"The _Vanguard Nationals_ are here again… and maybe this time I'll remember it" I said but I said the last part under my breath. Kamui said that hard work pays off and I do agree with but I didn't really do much when it came to getting us here.

Kai nudged me forward when the others were walking, I felt bad for Shin because he was talking when they started walking. I chuckled slightly when Misaki said it was Shin who needed to relax instead of us since that's what he sounded like to her.

I continued walking hoping nothing bad will happen today but I feel like I'm being a bit too hopeful. I heard Shin say that we're standing with the _Country's_ top _Teams_ before Kamui started listing some that he currently sees.

 _Wonder Boys_ from _TV_ , _Wild Angel_ , and _Southern Winds_ were some of the few he named but I don't recognize any since I can't exactly _watch_ _TV_. "Lying to your _Uncle_ isn't a good thing Misaki" I said when I heard her say she was shaking from excitement.

Shin had asked her if she was okay when she told him that and I could tell she was nervous about one person in particular. Kamui said he was 'over flowering' with excitement making us sweat drop since I think he meant 'overflowing' while Kai only sighed slightly at the grammar.

I turned towards _Team Caesar_ when I heard Kenji's voice "hey guys, sorry about last time" I said when I saw them before Kamui said their _Team's_ name getting everyone to look their way. This made Kenji hide behind me making me smile sadly because he's still the same as always.

He said he hates it when _Cardfighters_ look at him making me chuckle slightly since his _Team_ are _Cardfighters_ and they look at him all the time. I'm also guessing many of his friends and acquaintances are _Cardfighters_ to and that would mean they look at him as well.

We had to move to the _Hallway_ before I heard Yuri say that she hopes he'll get used to the _Spotlight_ sometime in the future. "I was the same way a while ago and it's not _that_ bad" I said before Kenji said that I seem different from before.

I bowed at that speaking as I did so "I want to apologize for what happened last time, I haven't been able to properly" I said before I stood up when Kenji said I don't have to. Kai told them that they did good work when he saw their _Matches_ during the fights last week.

Guy said that our _Team_ impressed them most but I smiled at Kai for wanting to be a part of the conversation. I gripped my head when _Darkquartz_ screeched loudly, I let him do this often but before I was used to him screeching.

I heard Kamui say that we're going to win because there's no one who doesn't like a win from the underdogs making me smile before _Darkquartz_ stopped screeching. Yuri told him good luck with that because they're not pushovers making me smile again before I thanked Kenji when he said that they're rooting for us.

Scene Change: Outside a _Tunnel_ in the _Stands_

I nodded at them before I looked back at the _Arena_ where the _Cardfights_ will be held when they told us they'll see us on the field. I didn't want to listen to what _MC Mia_ or _Ultra Rare_ were saying so for the most part I didn't.

We were walking up to Shin who was clapping when _MC Mia_ asked if everyone was up for some _Cardfights_. Everyone was clapping when that was said though which I smiled at.

Dren was called to the _Stage_ but I didn't listen to him when I gripped my head hearing nothing but screeching and buzzing from _Darkquartz_. I saw Dren walking towards us when the speech was done, in the middle of it was when _Darkquartz_ stopped screeching.

"Hey Dren" I said before he walked closer to me than Tetsu and Asaka did, I tensed when Dren motioned me closer but walked without meaning to. "Where's Daichi at?" he asked me with the colors of anger on his face.

"Not here Dren and I don't want him to be, I promised _Blaster Dark_ and _Darkquartz_ I would return _Darkpride_ and _Darkquartz_ to their home" I said before his right hand touched a pressure point on my neck. My head jerked slightly before I couldn't move it anymore 'this isn't good' I thought before Dren spoke.

"If I can't get him back by the normal means I'll get him back the other way" he told me before his mouth came closer till they touched mine. Every millisecond that passed I felt weaker despite trying to get away from him.

I hit his chest three times before he let me go, I almost fell before he caught me calling Daichi's name as a question but I shook my head. "Tch, one step down but I wonder what Kai thinks of it" he whispered in my ear making my body tense before I mustered as much strength as I could to get away from him.

When I could do that I moved away from him getting Misaki and Kamui to grab an arm when I stumbled backwards since I still couldn't feel my legs. Whenever Dren does that in front of a large crowd it makes my _Soul_ darker and gives easier access for _Darkquartz_ to appear again.

I shook off their arms when they asked if I was okay and asked what happened but I just looked at the ground my bangs shadowing my eyes. "It's nothing" I said before Dren spoke.

"Seems your fangs grew in" he told me despite the odd looks I felt from everyone in the _Stadium_. I pulled the _Shadow Paladin Deck_ out of my pocket showing it to Dren making him angry before I flinched.

"You're going to keep it because no matter what I'm getting Daichi back, after all that was the first step" he told me before he left (1). Kamui said something about me throwing the _Deck_ away but I shook my head still not looking up from the ground.

"Not mine to begin with, besides…" I said not wanting to finish the sentence thinking that Dren might be right. All the ways to get Daichi back have to do with Kai leaving, the kiss basically plants a seed of doubt in me when it comes to what Kai thinks about it.

I heard _MC Mia_ say something about picking who's going to be facing who before a _Team_ was picked. "Who's going first?" I asked before Kai said it was us making me smiled softly since Kai was the one who answered but I tensed at his voice as well.

The next _Team_ was picked before I heard Shin say that _Team Asteroid's_ starting position works well for us confusing me. " _Manager_ said that because we'll be facing them in the _Finals_ " Kamui told me and I nodded before he said that we'll overwhelm them with our ability.

I didn't say anything when I heard Kamui call dibs on first and Misaki say she was going second before Shin said that the only ones left are Kai and I. Kai said that I'll be going third making me look up, I only looked near his chin though.

He said that we started it so we have to finish it making me smile slightly because I know that basically means he believes in us. "Thanks Kai" I said before I looked down again not wanting to see what emotion he'd feel when I said that.

Shin said what I had thought when I heard Kamui ask why I said thank you. I don't know if anyone said anything else because I wasn't paying attention.

Time Skip: _Matches_

I was in the _Wait Box_ with the others hearing Misaki tell me that Kamui won since I was in the back leaning against a corner. After a while I heard the _Judge_ say that Misaki won her _Match_ but I was in the same spot as I was during Kamui's _Match_.

I was watching Kenji's _Match_ with the others when our _Matches_ were done to see that Kenji won his. It wasn't a surprise but I was still happy for him regardless of that.

Our _Match_ against _Wild Angel_ was 'too close to call' apparently since the next turn would decide the outcome. I wasn't watching the _Match_ but I was slowly getting closer to Kai than I was in the first _Round_.

Kamui was announced the winner before I saw that Misaki was up, after a while of reading instead of watching I heard Misaki call _Final Turn_ and heard her ride _Amaterasu_. Misaki was announced the winner after one attack was guarded but the other two weren't.

I was outside of the _Waiting Box_ hearing Kamui say that he knew _Team Asteroid_ would make it but he didn't want _Team Brilliant Stars_ to as well, that was what his tone said anyway. Misaki said something about _Team Caesar_ being with us as well but I know they're going to lose to us.

 _Team Brilliant Stars_ I know are going to lose to _Team Asteroid_ but I don't know who exactly was going to lose to who because I didn't want to know. "We're facing _Team Caesar_ then" I said when I heard Kamui say that it was good news for us that _Team_ _Brilliant Stars_ were facing _Team_ _Asteroid_.

I heard Kamui say something about _Steel Vampir_ before I got a text from Tetsu, I took out my phone reading what he sent. 'I'm sorry about Dren, I should've stopped him when he walked up to you' was what I read before I texted back that it's fine.

" _Demon of Aspiration_ and _Demon World, Marquis Amon_ right?" I asked Kai when he said the _Demons_ are the ones that Kiriya should be watching out for. 'At least I can talk to him, I knew that already but seeing his emotions are harder' I thought sadly before I bit my tongue.

I heard Kamui say something but I wasn't listening before I heard Kai say that Kiriya was desperate before I spoke. "He is, he's despairing right now because he thinks he should've finished Tetsu off last turn which meant he was trying to end it there" I said before Kamui asked how I knew that.

"Reading emotions for as many years as I have you can tell why someone feels that way" I said simply shading my eyes with my hair again, I know that worried them so I felt bad for it. Tetsu won the _Match_ before I got a call from him which I answered, he asked if I was really okay before I spoke.

"I'm fine honestly" I said before he asked if I was lying because Kai and the others can hear me when he looked at me from below. "I said I'm fine, it didn't mean anything" I said before I heard him growl telling me that he knows that isn't true.

"I got to go Tetsu" I said before I hung up after I heard him sigh telling me he'll call me later which I chuckled lightly at. After a while of reading Ren's texts while Asaka was playing I heard her tell _Barking Manticore_ to finish the _Match_.

 _Manticore_ did so obediently before I heard the _Judge_ say that Asaka was the winner. 'I'm sorry about what Dren did, it was uncalled for' I read making me sigh, the texts were fine until Asaka won her _Match_.

I heard Misaki say that _Team Asteroid_ has gotten stronger before I heard Shin say that the ones we should focus on are below us making me look down to see _Team Caesar_.

Time Skip: Before the Last _Match_ of the _Finals_

I heard _MC Mia_ say something but I wasn't listening and instead gripped my _Deck_ tighter when I heard a voice in the back of my head. 'I bet Kai hates you now don't you?' the voice asked, I've been hearing it since Dren kissed me in front of Kai.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 6:03 P.M. on November 15, 2016.**

 **1) The scene was supposed to be different than that but oh well it's close.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading, see you next Tuesday.**


	54. First Match

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading. I am so sorry for not updating yesterday, I started a job that lasts for two weeks and I wasn't able to write and edit until today.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Vanguard or its characters nor do I want to, the show and characters would be terrible if I owned them**

* * *

Chapter Fifty-Four: First Match

Aichi's POV

Kenji said that we shouldn't hold back against them and I nodded saying that we won't. Kamui said that _Team Caesar's_ going down making me smile slightly before I covered my mouth to stifle a laugh since I'm glad Misaki and Yuri want to show them how girls can play just as well as guys can in this game.

I was smiling slightly when Kamui said that _Team Caesar_ recognized how much we've grown while we were in the _Waiting Box_. "Don't be mean to Kai Kamui, besides you also need to act a bit more like that as well" I said when he said that someone needs to act more friendly and mature like _Team Caesar_.

 _MC Mia_ said that the one representing _Team Q4_ in the first _Match_ was Kamui Katsuragi making me smile when he said 'let's do this!' in a determined and excited tone. I know he wins but I also know Misaki will lose which made me frown when I remembered _Michael_ telling me that.

I looked across the field to see that Yuri was _Aggravated_ and that Kenji was _Anxious_ , I'm guessing he's getting yelled at for not taking the _Tournament_ seriously. I'm only guessing that though because Guy's colors are those that stand for _Relaxed_ and _Contemptuous_ / _Apathetic_ , in other words not worried.

I heard basically everyone cheering for Guy calling him a _Gladiator_ , a person who fights publicly for a cause or for entertainment (1). I saw that Kamui was _Frantic_ and a bit _Hysterical_ before I saw that the _Hysterical_ emotion went down slightly to be replaced by _Fixation_.

I got a call from Tetsu after the game started before I answered hearing him ask how Kamui's going to do and if I'll even be playing this _Round_. "Yes for each question" I said before I watched as the game continued.

"I don't mind seeing the _Matches_ in _Monochrome_ , I just wish I could…" I answered Tetsu but I didn't finish when he asked in a sad tone if I wanted to watch the _Match_. "How is the game going anyway?" I asked him hearing him say that Kamui and Guy are tied with four damage.

Before I heard Guy stand and draw I saw that Kamui was _Apprehensive_ and _Unsure_ which isn't good for him. I heard _Cosmo Beak_ being called but I don't know where before I heard Guy activate _Cosmo's Counterblast_.

Because of the _Counterblast_ 4000 _Power_ was added to the _Vanguard_ before _Daiyusha's Skill_ was activated giving the _Vanguard_ an extra _Critical_ as well. _Cosmo_ _Roar_ was called after those were activated, _Cosmo Roar_ supported the _Rearguard_ _Daiyusha_ after that.

The attack wasn't guarded before _Diamond Ace_ , the _Vanguard_ , attacked and after a few moments I heard Kamui guard with _Twin Blader_. It was a _Complete Guard_ when Kamui moved a card from his hand into the _Drop Zone_.

I saw that Guy was _Afraid_ which I saw was true when I saw that Yuri became _Irritated_. Both effects from the _Critical Trigger_ he drew in the _Twin Drive_ on the first check went to _Cosmo Beak_.

"He drew a _Critical Trigger_ again Aichi" I heard Tetsu say making me jump slightly since I forgot I was still on the phone with him. "Sorry about that Aichi, I didn't mean to scare you" he told me making me sigh.

"I know you didn't Tetsu" I said before I thanked him for telling me getting a laugh and a 'you're welcome' from him. Another _Cosmo Roar_ was told to support _Cosmo Beak_ before I heard Kamui guard with _Clara_ and _Prometheus_.

"I feel so bad for Guy" I said before Misaki, Shin, and Kai asked me why that was, Tetsu included, in their own way. "Yuri's upset with him for not ending the game, she was already upset with the two for taking the _Tournament_ in stride" I said making them nod and agree.

 _Tough Boy_ was called before he supported _Death Metal Droid_ activating the _Counterblast_ for an extra 3000 _Power_ which was good. Guy got another card in the _Damage Zone_ for the attack before _Army Guy_ supported _Army Lady_ in an attack.

 _Justice Cobalt_ guarded the attack before they started conversing I didn't listen to what they were saying and instead listened to Tetsu. He told me that Dren is only interested in watching me play making me freeze.

I knew that was the case but I didn't want to hear it, I heard Kamui tell _Top Gun_ to get the job done. _Top Gun_ is Kamui's _Vanguard_ but if he doesn't get a _Trigger_ he won't be able to win the _Match_.

Kamui got a _Stand Trigger_ when he checked the _Twin Drive_ giving the effects to _Death Metal Droid_. Because Kamui got a _Grade 3 Unit_ on the second check all the _Rearguard Units_ were able to stand again.

Guy couldn't guard against _Death Metal_ so Kamui won the _Match_ with that attack making me smile sadly. Smiling was because Guy did his best and because Kamui won while the sadly part was because Guy was going to get yelled at by his sister.

I smiled sadly again after a while when I heard Yuri tell Guy that she won't be kind at all. "What's with the sad face? I won the _Match_ " I heard Kamui say before I looked at him seeing he was concerned.

"Losing for Kenji and Guy isn't really a good thing when you have Yuri as a _Team Mate_ " I told him looking back across the field seeing that Guy was hiding behind Kenji. "Nice job by the way" I said giving him a high five when he looked back at _Team Caesar_ with _Disconcertion_.

After a while Yuri and Misaki were on before I heard Tetsu speak "is Misaki the one that loses?" he asked me and I nodded. "Yeah she is" I said before I heard him make a sound of acknowledgement to what I said.

I saw them draw cards before I saw Yuri make a certain movement with determination. I heard Guy say that she's scary all the time not some of the time making me frown sympathetically at him.

 _God Hawk's Skill_ was activated before she drew five cards to see if _Crescent Moon, Tsukuyomi_ was there. _Dark Cat_ was ridden since Misaki didn't see or have _Tsukuyomi_.

The turn was ended once _Dark Cat's Skill_ was activated meaning that they both got to draw a card. _Enigman Ripple_ was ridden before 2000 _Power_ was added because _Enigman Flow's_ in the _Soul_.

 _Flow's Skill_ was then activated meaning that Yuri can search her _Deck_ for _Enigman Wave_ and add him to her hand. _Magical Police Quilt_ was then placed in the middle back _Rearguard_ to support _Enigman Ripple_ in his attack against _Dark Cat_.

 _Quilt's Skill_ was activated because she supported a successful attack meaning Yuri can discard a card from her hand and draw another one ending her turn. _Goddess of the Half Moon, Tsukuyomi_ was ridden before _Battle Maiden, Tagitsuhime_ was called to the _Rearguard_.

 _Tsukuyomi_ was told to attack before I heard Yuri say that she wasn't going to guard. _Battle Maiden_ was told to attack next and that wasn't guarded either which ended the turn.

I felt bad for Guy when I saw he was despairing because Yuri said Misaki was better than her 'little brother' who Guy is. I heard Kamui say that Misaki isn't playing nice either when Shin said Yuri was only playing that way because there's a lot on the line.

 _Enigman Wave_ was ridden by Yuri and with _Ripple_ in the _Soul_ 1000 _Power_ is added to _Wave_ because his _Skill_ was activated. Two _Super Dimensional Robo, Dailadys_ and one _Cosmo Roar_ were called to the _Rearguard_ but again I don't know where because I can't see where.

I saw that Misaki was _Apprehensive_ about this new development before I heard Yuri say that it was time to show Misaki what she can do. _MC Mia_ and Dr. O said something but I didn't pay attention to it and instead listened to the _Match_ as it continued.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 12:10 P.M. on November 23, 2016.**

 **1) This is a Dictionary Definition.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading, see you on December 20th.**


	55. Fire in Your Words

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading. I really should stop not writing for a while. I'm pretty sure I'm mixing up how the characters are acting because of it. Sorry about that.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Vanguard or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Fifty-Five: Fire in Your Words

Aichi's POV

Dr. O wasn't really wrong in what he said about the _Dailadies_ but I could tell Misaki was scared. She has a right to be after all. 2000 _Power_ was added to _Enigman_ _Wave_ because _Cosmo Roar's Ability_ was activated. I could tell Misaki was apprehensive and she knows that's not all Yuri's going to do.

A successful attack from just one of the _Dailadies_ means that 3000 _Power_ is added so it's not surprising she's apprehensive. She was determined so I'm guessing she's figured she has no choice but to guard the attacks from the _Dailadies_.

The _Dailady_ on the right attacked but was guarded by _Dream Eater_. _Gemini_ guarded the next attack from the other _Dailady_. "There's something wrong with this" I said confusing the others but I didn't answer when they asked me what it was.

 _Magical Police_ supported _Enigman_ in an attack against _Tsukuyomi_. Yuri getting a _Critical_ on the _Drive Check_.

This scared Misaki and for good reason to. All effects were given to _Enigman_ bringing her to three cards in the _Damage Zone_. _Quilt's Skill_ was activated getting Yuri a new card once she dropped one from her hand.

Her turn ended there before I heard Misaki say she was going to draw a card. The _Skill_ was activated and I see she's having a day full of bad luck.

Even with the _Skill_ she still couldn't find one of the cards, more specifically at the moment, _Goddess of the Full Moon, Tsukuyomi_. _Amaterasu_ was ridden in the _Vanguard Circle_ which was evidence of this. Her _Skill_ was activated so the top card of the _Deck_ was checked.

She didn't need the card anytime soon so she put it on the bottom. _Tagitsuhime_ was told to attack one of the _Dailadies_ but until Tetsu told me it was the one on the right I didn't know which one it was.

 _Amaterasu_ attacked _Enigman Wave_ and it wasn't guarded. I was glad she was happy that on the _Second Check_ of the _Twin Drive_ she got a _Critical_. She ended her turn there before I went back to the wall.

I took out my book and read it from whatever page I was on before. "Misaki's really good with probability isn't she Shin?" I asked never looking up from my book.

I was glad that Tetsu ended the call a bit ago so I wouldn't have my head at an odd angle when I read. "Yes she is, her memory helps to" he told me. I nodded with a small smile since her _Photographic Memory_ is showing more use in _Vanguard_ than before.

I heard Yuri say something about rain drops before _Enigman Rain_ was ridden. I don't really know which or how many _Units_ Yuri called or where so I was a bit confused.

 _Cosmo Roar's Ability_ was activated again meaning that _Enigman Rain_ is at 12000 _Power_. _Tagitsuhime_ was attacked by one of the _Dailadies_ but I don't know if it was a new one or not.

One of the new ones that Yuri didn't say was apparently _Miracle Lady_ because I haven't heard that one before. This one attacked _Amaterasu_ Misaki's _Vanguard_. _Enigman Rain_ attacked with support from _Quilt_ but was guarded by _Psychic Bird_ and _White Hare_.

A _Trigger_ wasn't found in the _Twin Drive_ which wasn't a surprise to me and neither was it when she ended her turn there. I heard Yuri say something about beating Misaki this way which isn't good.

It wasn't good because it worried Misaki. If she looks for, and focuses on, that strategy she'll lose. _Amaterasu's Skill_ was activated and the card she was wanting was on the top, she left it there because of that.

I don't know how many or which _Rearguards_ she called, I'm guessing it was three, which is really annoying. Misaki put a card from her hand into the _Soul_ due to _White Hare's Ability_ so I'm guessing that was one of the three she called.

The one she put in, I would be guessing is _Crescent Moon_ because of Taishi, made it possible for _Full Moon_ to go to 11000 _Power_. _White Hare_ supported _Amaterasu_ in an attack after _Tsukuyomi_. _Cosmo Fang_ and _Justice Cobalt_ stopped the attack however so it didn't work.

I don't know whether they guarded or _Intercepted_ though. Misaki was debating on whether to gamble or be cautious when it was time to check the _Drive Trigger_.

She chose to be cautious which was the worst option, she didn't learn a thing. "Idiot Misaki" I said getting the others attention. "She isn't trusting her _Deck_ or the cards inside, look" I said gesturing to Misaki with my head.

They saw that she got a _Draw Trigger_ on the _Second Check_ which would've won her the game if she made the gamble. "She didn't place the trust in the cards in her _Deck_ and instead chose one that placed more trust in the cards on the _Field_ " I said going back to my book.

"No matter the _Card Game_ it's always the same, the game isn't won or lost till the last card is played. You also have to trust your _Deck_ , trust the cards that have been by your side" I said turning the page. Hearing Misaki tell _Tsukuyomi_ to attack I knew it was going to be guarded and I was right.

"And nullified" I said before Yuri placed the last card in her hand to guard. Three cards to guard so she can win in the next turn.

"Yuri puts complete trust in her cards, she just said that she fights her hardest and relies on her cards for the victory" I said worrying Kai. "It's not the same Kai" I said smiling at him without actually looking at him. _Miracle Beauty_ was called somewhere but I don't know where.

"The front left _Rearguard_ Aichi" I heard Kai say so I thanked him. After that 2000 _Power_ was added to _Enigman_ from _Cosmo Roar's Skill_.

One of the _Rearguard's_ supported _Beauty_ , I think the _Unit's_ name is _Daisy_ , so she could attack the _Vanguard_. _Quilt_ then supported _Enigman_ meaning that if the attack gets through the ones who just went stand. Misaki guarded with _Ginger_ and _Dream Eater_.

"Having complete trust in your _Deck_ makes a guard like Misaki's useless" I said when I felt a change in Yuri's _Deck_. The _Second Check_ was a _Stand Trigger_ which means that the guarding Misaki did was useless.

What she was meaning to do by guarding didn't happen because of this check. _Miracle Beauty_ was given all effects which isn't good for Misaki. Because of this, more specifically _Beauty's Skill_ , _Daisy_ stands as well.

The game ended with _Beauty's_ attack which was supported by _Daisy_ , in other words Misaki lost. I went out with Shin and Kamui when Misaki lost like I usually do.

I heard the crowd in an uproar of excitement and 'awws' when Misaki and Yuri shook hands choosing to be friends instead of enemies. Shin told her he was sorry before she apologized as well. Each for entirely different reasons though.

Shin was sorry to comfort or say that she still has other chances. Misaki was sorry because she didn't win, didn't read her opponent thoroughly enough.

Shin gave good advice, to stay true to yourself. Style and skill isn't what decides a _Cardfight_ but whether or not you stay true to yourself throughout it. She nodded making me smile before I heard the voice in my head again.

'What would Kai think about you if he saw you doing this? Smiling like losing doesn't matter. Like it's just a game that you _can_ lose just because it's supposed to be fun' I heard it say.

I scowled at the ground careful not to look at my _Deck_ that I held up in front of me when I did so. I worked up enough courage to look at Kai when the game was about to start. He nodded at me when Kamui said I can beat Kenji.

I was happy that he didn't think less of me, none of his colors said that. He was only confused and worried about the whole thing because of how I acted.

I turned to Kenji with a smile before I saw that he wanted to speak to me. I was curious so I walked over to him. "What is it Kenji?" I asked when I walked up to him.

"What happened with Dren earlier?" he asked but I shook my head slightly with a small smile. "It has to do with how I acted earlier, I apologize if I worried you" I told him before he shook his head.

"I do hope we can finish this with some style Kenji, after the previous two I'm very happy to see what kind of fight we'll create" I said making him laugh lightly. "You're talking like a real _Champion_ Aichi, I'm glad" he told me. I felt my cheeks heat up slightly making him laugh even more.

"Let's make it count then" he told me holding out his hand and I nodded with a smile. "Of course!" I said cheerily.

I stood the _Vanguard_ with Kenji as soon as we were both at the _Table_. The way he moved his jacket out of the way he looked just like an _Emperor_. I had changed my _Starting Vanguard_ to _Wingul Brave_ while Kenji stuck with _Enigman Flow_.

 _Ripple_ was ridden before he added a card to his hand from _Flow's Skill_. The _Power Boost_ effect of _Ripple_ was activated not long after that.

This started my turn so I rode _Marron_ , I moved _Brave_ to the back left _Rearguard_. Because I called _Barcgal_ to the back middle _Rearguard_ I was able to call _Floagal_ to the front left _Rearguard_. I asked _Brave_ to support _Floagal_ so she can attack _Ripple_ this turn.

 _Marron_ attacked next with support from _Barcgal_ before I ended my turn. _Wave_ was ridden and because of a certain _Enigman_ in the _Soul_ there was an extra 1000 _Power_ added to _Wave_.

 _Masked Police, Grandeur_ was called to the front left _Rearguard_ before he attacked _Marron_ but I didn't guard. I felt a bruise accumulate on my abdomen because of this but it didn't entirely hurt. _Enigman_ attacked next which created burns but I didn't really feel them.

 _Llew_ I _Superior Called_ to the front right _Rearguard_ before I flipped a card in the _Damage Zone_. This action activated _Llew's Counterblast_ , in other words _Llew_ and the _Royal Dogs_ are placed in the _Soul_ freeing the _Rearguard Circles_.

"A shining light in the darkness of the worlds, I _Superior Ride_ , _Blaster Blade_!" I said placing down the mentioned card. 'Call our friends Aichi' _Blaster Blade_ told me and I smiled at what he said. "Of course!" I called four others to the battle filling the _Rearguard Circles_ in the process.

I know I'm being predictable from the colors on Kenji's face but I don't really care, I love _Cardfighting_ and this is how I battle. I flipped one card in the _Damage Zone_ upside down meaning that _Pongal's Skill_ is activated.

I placed him in the _Soul_ and searched the _Deck_ for _Soul Saver_. 'I want you to see something Koutei before I start calling you by your nickname. Until I do you're going to have to wait' I decided as I put _Soul Saver_ in my hand.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 8:35 P.M. on December 18, 2016.**

 **I do hope you like this story and chapter and will continue reading.**


	56. Executing the Emperor's March

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Vanguard or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Fifty-Six: Executing the Emperor's March

Aichi's POV

I asked _Knight of Friendship_ to attack adding 5000 _Power_ because _Blaster Blade's_ in the _Vanguard Circle_ , not in the _Soul_. The attack was guarded so he stopped midair before I asked _Marron_ to support.

 _Blaster Blade_ gained 8000 _Power_ from _Marron's_ support. Because Koutei didn't guard none of us got any _Triggers_ from the _Drive Trigger Check_ or the _Damage Check_. I asked _Knight of Loyalty_ to attack with support from _Wingul Brave_.

3000 _Power_ was added to _Loyalty_ for the same reason as _Friendship_. _Guide Dolphin_ guarded the attack this time so I ended my turn.

I don't intend to end the game here if I'm unable to since I know I won't because of _Michael_. When I looked up from my hand to see that Koutei was proud of my strategy I smiled at him. _Enigman Storm_ was called to the _Vanguard Circle_ making me smile.

 _Cosmo Roar_ , _Guide Dolphin_ , and one other creature was called to the _Rearguard_ but I don't know which one. Because _Cosmo Roar_ was placed in the back left _Rearguard_ he supported _Grandeur_.

 _Grandeur_ needed the power to attack _Loyalty_ , most likely to stop my strategy. _Grandeur's Skill_ was activated before that though meaning _Storm_ gains 2000 extra power. The other one that was called, _Enigman Shine_ , was supported by _Dolphin_.

He attacked _Friendship_ making the attacked _Unit_ enter the _Drop Zone_. "No matter what you do I know I'm going to win, don't know how though" I said smiling.

"I'm more worried about _Soul Saver Dragon's Holy Charging Roar_ " he said making me smile wider at him. "Because of the _Battle Phase_ right? One you might not survive if activated at a five point _Soul_ " I asked and he nodded. "I don't really mind if I execute the strategy or not" I told him.

I confused him with what I just said making me smile. "You'll need more than one strategy to win a battle, the first might fail maybe even the second" I said.

He nodded again and I could tell he wasn't having too much fun. "You won't win easily Aichi no matter how many strategies you come up with" he told me. I just nodded again, a smile still on my face.

'What is Kai going to think if you lose Aichi? I mean he won't be too happy about not facing Dren in the _Finals_ ' the eerily high voice said again. I heard Dren in my head not too long after making me grip it to get him out of it.

 _Storm_ went on the offensive before Koutei got a _Stand Trigger_ which was given to _Shine_. I gripped the _Cardfight Table_ when the attack hit so I wouldn't fall. I checked for a _Damage Trigger_ not getting one which isn't good.

 _Shine_ attacked next before I felt something burning. Where I felt the heat I saw it was coming from the end of my fringe.

Because of this I pinched where the smoke was coming from with the hand I'm not holding the cards with. The smoke disappeared and it was now my turn. 'I know I'm to win with _Blaster Blade_ , I don't need my _PSY Qualia_ for that, but the question is how' I thought determinedly.

I looked at Koutei when I finished the thought. 'He's a top level fighter, not Dren or Tetsu's level, but strong.

Guess I'll get there when I get there' I thought shrugging my shoulders. As soon as I did that however I felt Daichi's _PSY Qualia_ which hurt my head so I quickly shut my eyes. When I opened my eyes again the speeding cards were gone making me let out a sigh of relief.

I rode _Soul Saver_ activating his _Counterblast_. I called _Palamedes_ and one other to the front _Rearguard Circles_ asking him to attack first.

 _Grandeur Intercepted_ the attack which wasn't a surprise. I asked _Marron_ to support _Soul Saver_ which wasn't guarded. When I heard this I checked the _Drive Trigger_ but didn't get anything.

When Koutei didn't get a _Trigger_ in the _Damage Check_ I asked _Gordon_ to attack with support from _Wingul Brave_. _Cosmo Fang_ guarded the attack which wasn't a surprise either.

'It's fine _Gordon_ ' I told him with a small smile before he returned to the _Circle_. I told Koutei that I end my turn. When he told me he respects me as a _Cardfighter_ I nodded hearing him put _Guide Dolphin_ in the _Soul_.

'I hope what he's about to show me is as important as what I want to show him' I thought with a smile. _Cosmo Beak_ was placed in the _Rearguard_ before two cards were flipped over.

It was a _Counterblast_ that adds 4000 _Power_ to _Enigman Storm_. Two others were called but they were called to the back _Rearguard Circles_. _Enigman Storm's Skill_ was activated and I was afraid of this.

Another _Critical_ was added because his power is higher than 15000. Many people say that once _The Emperor_ starts his _March_ no one can stop him, there's always someone willing to try however.

 _Glory Maker_ was supporting _Storm_ so he can attack _Gordon_ which isn't a surprise. "No more _Intercepts_ right?" I asked him and he nodded. He was surprised I got it right.

4000 _Power_ was added to _Storm_ because there were four or more cards in the _Damage Zone_. 5000 _Power_ was added to _Enigman_ due to the _Stand Trigger_ while _Glory Maker_ was the one who was stood.

Four of the _Rearguard Units_ were put to rest with _Commander Laurel's Skill_ allowing him to stand his _Vanguard_. I had figured that was what he was going to do with a _Stand Trigger_. After all the _Units_ were standing already minus _Glory Maker_ which can't really attack.

He called the move ' _The Emperor's_ _March_ ' which sounds lonely in my opinion. All the _Units_ stay behind just for the head to take the glory, all of it.

'I know we can do it' I told my _Units_ when I heard everyone doubting our abilities. I know Dren isn't happy and is more confused than ever which is what made me smile when I looked at Koutei. I was glad he was praising me for _my_ abilities and not Daichi's.

 _Glory Maker_ supported _Enigman Storm_ in an attack making his power rise to 33000 which was a lot but not too much. I guarded with all the _Paladins_ in my hand.

He didn't get a _Trigger_ during the _Twin Drive Check_ so the attack was completely nullified. He told me he was impressed making me smile. "Do you know why I haven't called you by your nickname as often as the others?" I asked confusing him.

"Because I knew I wasn't good enough to do so, I wanted to prove that I was wrong in this match. I held onto as many defense cards as I could so I can" I told him smiling.

He said he was surprised again with a sad tone but I know why that is and it isn't for what I did. "I'll do what I can to earn the right to say it as easily as Kamui, wasting my entire hand is a small price" I said sorrowfully. I smiled at my _Deck_ when it was my turn to draw.

'I did all I can, I fought to the best of my present ability, now all that's left is to trust the _Clan_ that means the _World_ to me' I thought glad I still have them. I drew the card that makes me glad I trust in this _Clan_.

"I'm always glad I trust my _Deck_ and cards whole heartedly" I said out loud getting Koutei's attention. "Unified by the brightness he contained and always will till this day onward, see him now, forever, and always" I said holding him in the air as he shined. "I ride, _Alfred Early_!" I said surprising Koutei and others.

I activated his _Skill_ to _Superior Call Blaster Blade_ to the front left _Rearguard_. I flipped over two cards in the _Damage Zone_ to activate my _Avatar's Counterblast_.

" _Cosmo Beak_ requires a _Final Judgement_ don't you think _Blaster Blade_?" I asked him seeing him nod as I activated the _Counterblast_. "' _Men freely believe that which they desire_ ' Koutei" I said making him smile. I asked _Palamedes_ to attack which Koutei didn't guard against.

 _Marron_ supported _Alfred Early_ in an attack before _Diamond Ace_ nullified the attack. "Won't work" I said smiling as I checked the _Twin Drive_ smiling wider as I got a _Stand Trigger_.

I got _Sharron_ more specifically which I thanked her for. I gave _Blaster Blade_ the power and stood _Palamedes_. " _Wingul Brave_ will help his partner and _Knight_ attack _Engiman_ _Storm_ " I said and it wasn't guarded.

When he said that he also said he'll leave it to the _Damage Triggers_ which was a bad move. 'Thank you my friend' I said as _Blaster Blade_ attacked _Storm_ ending the game.

I shook Koutei's hand thanking him for the _Match_ which I told him was very fun. I heard Kamui as much as I felt him when he hit my shoulder making me wince. "You need to heal don't you Aichi?" Misaki asked me when she walked up but I shook my head.

"What does she mean?" Koutei asked but I shook my head again. "It's nothing serious Koutei" I told him but I worried him, Yuri, and Guy by saying that.

"Aichi gets equally hurt for every card put in the _Damage Zone_ during a _Cardfight_ " Misaki answered making me look at my book I had in my jacket pocket. "Thank you again for the _Match_ now we have to go" I said before they told us something. That we're the only ones who can win our next _Matches_.

I gripped my head slightly when I heard the annoying seed in my head again. 'He's not even with them to congratulate you' 'he's not happy that you acted like that' they kept saying.

I looked up at Shin to see Kai but he was glaring at where _Team Asteroid_ is at. I went back into the box without telling them what I was doing. I worried them with that before I think they realized why I went inside.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 10:17 P.M. on December 18, 2016.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.**


	57. Old Rivals Fighting

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Vanguard or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Fifty-Seven: Old Rivals Fighting

Aichi's POV

When i finished healing myself I went out into the _Arena_ again apologizing for not saying where I was going first. "It's fine Aichi, are you okay?" Shin asked and I nodded smiling at him. "Of course! Are you guys ready for the fights tomorrow?" I asked them seeing they were enthusiastic about it.

Kai however was a bit stern and determined making me tilt my head at him. "I'll be heading out, don't worry about it" Kai said when he noticed I was looking at him.

He seemed surprised that he was spacing out, if only a little. I smiled sadly at him as I waved 'bye' to him when he turned around. He most likely wants to fight Dren before the _Matches_.

Time Skip: _Night_ Time

I got a text from Tetsu that Kai and Dren are _Cardfighting_ soon so I went to find _Ultra Rare_ to ask them for a ride. They agreed easily but I didn't tell them where we were going. I think Suiko already knows though.

Scene Change: _Foo Fighter's Headquarters_

I heard Suiko say that we were going to watch the _Match_ as well. It got Kai's attention and he seemed scared.

I was worried when I saw him but gave a small wave and smile. "What are they doing here?" Kai asked making me look at Tetsu. Kai looked at him as well gaining an angry color.

"Tetsu texted me that you were going to _Cardfight_ and as usual I get worried whenever anything involves _Darkpride_ and/or _Darkquartz_ not in cards" I said. "You came to watch me play then" Dren asked happily but it wasn't a question.

"And why would I want to watch someone who's taken over a dear friend of mine play a _Match_ against someone who's upset for the same reason?" I asked glaring at him. "Oh! I see you're still doubting yourself, I'm glad it worked" he said but I narrowed my eyes even more. "Stop it Dren, I know you want to make him mad but he won't do that around Kai" Tetsu said.

"Hai though it seems Aichi's upset, he seems to have already seen the ending of the battle" Dren said. Kai's head jolted up to me from looking at his _Deck_ and I know I'm visibly worried.

"You want to see my _PSY Qualia_ to don't you Kai? Well I'll show you" Dren said before we were on _Cray_. His version of _Cray_ anyway. _Mountains_ , and rocky _Plains_ with _Vegetation_ , four _Moons_ one smaller and then bigger till it's a galaxy of stars the rest of the way.

 _Darkpride's PSY Qualia_ truly is beautiful but it isn't true _PSY Qualia_. Cards surrounded Dren and Kai when I felt Ren hanging off of me.

"Ren off of me please" I told him making him pout before he let go of me. "You are too playful" I said making him giggle at me getting Kai's attention. He was surprised before _Cray_ was gone and so was Ren, visibly anyway.

"Ren is so annoying, Daichi is mine not his" Dren growled making me roll my eyes. "One I'm not Daichi, two Ren knows we weren't going to be together for long.

Three he accepted that when it happened and four I'm not an object" I said crossing my arms childishly. "Let's start the game" Dren said making Kai nod. They drew their cards before standing their _Vanguards_.

 _Barr_ was ridden and _Conroe_ was placed to the left _Rearguard_ , I'm able to see the game but it's slightly blurry. _Blaster Javelin_ was ridden since Kai had to end his turn once _Conroe_ was played, he played no other cards.

One of the _Units_ attacked but I don't know which one. I know it was a new one however because after Dren called him he had him attack. Kai didn't guard any of the attacks so he now has two cards in the _Damage Zone_.

 _Nehalem_ was ridden before he called _Burning Horn Dragon_ and _Aermo_ to the _Rearguard Circles_. _Gururubau_ was attacked by _Burning Horn_ who was supported by _Conroe_.

 _Aermo_ was told to support _Nehalem_ and the attack wasn't guarded. When Kai checked the _Drive Trigger_ he didn't get anything so it was Dren's turn to check. He got a _Draw Trigger_ which was favoring him apparently.

 _Blaster Dark_ was ridden and three _Units_ were called to the _Rearguard Circles_. I was watching Kai's colors and I didn't like where it was going.

He was scared and anxious but he didn't show it which isn't good for him. Kai didn't guard when _Blaster Dark_ attacked, I barely even know what's happening. Dren got a _Critical Trigger_ but Kai doesn't lose here.

Inside the cards that were put into the _Damage Zone_ was a _Heal Trigger_ which is good for Kai. The power was given to _Nehalem_ and he took one card from the _Damage Zone_.

"I understood enough from Aichi Dren" Kai said when Dren talked about him not understanding _PSY Qualia_. "You'll run away just like you should Kai" Dren said after he mentioned something about Kai's fear consuming him. Dren isn't wrong but the words after hurt my head.

'He's going to run away from you Aichi, just like he did with Ren' 'He'll leave you alone to deal with it like he did before' some said. 'History repeats itself you know this well Aichi' another said making me grip my head.

Back in reality I know Kai said he wouldn't run but I can't tell if he meant only Ren or to anyone. I heard Kai call _Berserk Dragon_ before the _Counterblast_ was activated. Two cards in the _Damage Zone_ were flipped over to unlock that _Counterblast_.

 _Charon_ was removed from the field because of this move. _Nemain_ was removed as well but it was because she was attacked by _Berserk_.

 _Overlord_ attacked with support from _Aermo_ and it wasn't guarded. Kai also got a boost from getting a _Critical Trigger_ on the _Second Check_ of the _Twin Drive_. _Burning Horn Dragon_ got the power but the _Critical_ was given to _Dragonic_.

 _Aermo's Skill_ was activated before _Burning Horn_ attacked with support from _Conroe_. 3000 _Power_ was added as a bonus for Kai's _Vanguard_ having ' _Overlord_ ' in the name.

The attack wasn't worth anything however because Dren got a _Heal Trigger_ taking that one damage away. _Blaster Dark_ was given the 5000 _Power_ however which isn't very good for Kai. I heard Suiko say that it was sad that this is the only way the two can talk to each other.

"They're not even talking" I said getting their attention. "Only two people can get Ren back and Kai isn't one of them, Dren knows this very well" I said sadly when I looked at Kai.

 _Phantom Blaster_ was ridden before three more _Units_ were called. _Kimnara_ guarded an attack from one of the _Units_ but I don't know which one. _Apocalypse_ supported _Phantom Blaster_ in an attack before a _Soulblast_ was activated by _Apocalypse_.

6000 _Power_ was added to _Phantom Blaster_ because the boosted _Unit_ has ' _Blaster_ ' in the name which is common with the _Dark Paladins_. In Dren's _Second Check_ of the _Twin Drive_ he got a _Draw Trigger_.

The power of Kai's own _Draw Trigger_ when the damage was dealt went to his _Vanguard Dragonic Overlord_. _Charon_ supported the _Unit_ that got the _Draw Trigger_ power so she can attack at full power. I didn't want to watch the ending of this _Match_ because I know it'll hurt Kai.

I don't really have a choice in the matter however because I can't leave when it's only the middle of the game. "You're not able to save Ren, only two people are able to and you're not one of them" Dren said making me step back slightly.

I felt I bumped into someone, or I think I did since I didn't really actually feel anything. "You were able to save Aichi because you were supposed to, because you're the only able to save and destroy him" Dren said. I looked at Kai to see that he understands most of what Dren said.

Kai said he has the card that will defeat him but it isn't because Dren has a similar card. Kai _Cross-Rode Dragonic Overlord, The End_.

Dren also knows how to _Cross-Ride_ and that's how he beats Kai. Kai asked what Dren thinks of it before mentioning the old him. I felt a weight on my back so I know it's Ren making me smile sadly.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 6:06 P.M. on December 19, 2016.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**


	58. Cross-Ride Fight

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Vanguard or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Fifty-Eight: Cross-Ride Fight

Aichi's POV

 _The End_ , when ridden on top of _Dragonic Overlord_ , is always given 13000 _Power_ which is good since that means an extra 2000 _Power_. "Nice job Kai but that's not enough" I mumbled before I heard Ren in my ear. "Believe in him Aichi, you know he won't give up" Ren told me in my ear.

I shook my head feeling my cheek brush his nose with the action. "Kai will give up, he's going to leave just like last time" I said sadly as I watched the _Match_.

"Is this why you wanted us to come here Aichi" Rekka asked me but I shook my head again. "No I was worried about Kai when Tetsu texted saying that this would happen" I said gesturing to the _Cardfight_ with my head. Suiko said that Kai's the most amazing fighter she's met.

Rescuing me from _PSY Qualia_ , I didn't correct her on that, and mastering the most difficult of _Units_. "There isn't really a _Unit_ from the _Dark Paladins_ that thought of Kai as worthy" I told Suiko.

She had wondered out loud why Kai wasn't chosen by _PSY Qualia_. "There has to be an even number of people in the world, in the same _Country_ , to have _PSY Qualia_. _Contender Thing Saver Dragon_ was one that was interested in Kai as well as _Dark Dragon, Phantom Blaster "Diablo"_ but there wasn't another" I explained.

I saw that Tetsu was happy when he shouldn't be. Yes it looks like 'old times' when they were together but he knows it isn't, he knows it isn't Ren in there.

"You know things won't be the same Tetsu, so stop living in the past already" I said when he was stuck in it. "I know Aichi, I know" he said making Rekka ask what I mean. " _PSY Qualia_ for Ren and I won't disappear and neither will _Darkpride_ or _Darkquartz_ when _PSY Qualia_ is to leave _Earth_.

They'll stay with us no matter what until the card for _Darkpride_ and _Darkquartz_ is found and made. We'll always have it, always fear for when they'll take over and how long it'll last" I said looking at Kai the whole time.

Kai said that at 13000 _Power_ he has a _Unit_ strong enough to beat _PSY Qualia_ but that's not what will beat it. The opposite of Dren's _PSY Qualia_ is relying on friends to help you win, to trust in others to help you when you're down. Kai had _Conroe_ support _Burning Horn_ in an attack against _Fatal_.

 _Aermo_ then supported _The End_ before the _Twin Drive_ was checked but neither card had a _Trigger_. After Kai discarded a card from his hand he drew a card thanks to _Aermo's Skill_.

 _Persona Blast_ was activated when he drew another _The End_ which is the name of the _Counterblast_. Dren was agitated because _Persona Blast_ allows _The End_ to stand back up. _Persona Blast_ was able to activate because he flipped two cards in the _Damage Zone_ face down and because he discarded another _The End_.

I texted Tetsu that he shouldn't have to cheer for anyone. They're both his friends and if they don't like him cheering for the other than they're not really friends in the first place.

Kai isn't helping anything by fighting him, he's only helping him remember himself and that's all. Ren by himself not all of them having fun together and _Cardfighting_ together. Just Ren won't save Ren it'll make it worse.

The attack was guarded by _Death Feather Eagle_ which means the attack didn't go through. The _Drive Trigger_ was checked with a _Critical_ on the _Second Check_.

 _Berserk Dragon_ was given all the effects. "Kai's losing" I said taking out a book because I can't watch this anymore. "What do you mean?" Kourin asked in a surprised tone.

The tone was likely because I'm here because of Kai and want him to win but said that he won't. "Dren also has a _Cross-Ride_ " I said simply but it wasn't loud enough for Kai or Dren to hear.

 _Abyss Freezer_ and _Blaster Javelin_ guarded against _Berserk Dragon_ who was supported by _Barr_. _DonnerSchlag_ had _Intercepted_ as well so the attack was nullified. This ended Kai's turn making me look at him.

He was _Apprehensive_ and annoyed which is normal. Rekka was happy about how the fight was going and Suiko agreed with Kourin that Dren isn't to be underestimated.

I wasn't surprised that Dren called _Final Turn_ but everyone, minus Kai, Asaka, and myself, were shocked. Asaka was happy and curious, Kai was defensive, and I was worried about how this will affect Kai. Dren said he can _Cross-Ride_ as well which scared and shocked Kai before Dren did as he mentioned.

He _Cross-Rode Phantom Blaster Overlord_ , Asaka was even more giddy than before about this ride than she was before. It wasn't a surprise however, I did say he could _Cross-Ride_ as well.

The abilities are almost the same as _The End_ , when it comes to power anyway, since when ridden on top of _Phantom Blaster Dragon_ the power is 13000. _Phantom Blaster_ _Dragon_ and _Blaster Dark_ were called to the front _Rearguards_ , I think _Blaster Dark_ to the right and _Blaster Dragon_ to the left. Dren thinks it's a beautiful _Frontline_ because it has three ' _Blaster_ ' _Units_ there.

 _Blaster Dark_ attacked _Burning Horn_ and since Kai didn't guard _Burning Horn_ was sent to the _Drop Zone_. _Phantom Blaster Overlord_ was next in the attack after _Apocalypse's_ _Soulblast_ was activated.

6000 _Power_ was added to _Phantom Blaster Overlord_ because of this before Dren did exactly what Kai did. He discarded a card to draw another getting _Overlord's_ copy. Because the cost is paid, the same as _The End's_ cost, _Phantom Blaster Overlord_ gets 10000 extra power and plus one _Critical_.

The attack was guarded by two _Blue Ray DracoKids_ and one _Burning Horn Dragon_ but it won't do much either. "And a _Critical_ " I said when Dren was about to check the _Twin_ _Drive_.

He got a _Critical_ on the _Second Check_ which surprised Kourin, Rekka, and Suiko since they heard what I said. Both effects were given to _Overlord_ which means Kai's 38000 guard doesn't work. Kai will get only one _Heal Trigger_ but that just means the game will end with six damage for him instead of seven.

That's exactly what happened to, on the _Second Check_ he got a _Heal Trigger_ but no _Trigger_ on the _First_ and _Third Check_. I looked up from my book when I heard Suiko say that the _Matches_ are bigger than them.

She isn't wrong but that's not the point of this _Match_ either. I didn't like seeing Kai so upset, I hated seeing him upset. I gripped my head when _Darkquartz_ tried talking to me.

"Are you going to leave like you did with Ren or are you going to stay?" I heard Dren ask Kai as he put the _Glove_ on the _Table_. "You're going to doubt more and more Aichi, you and I both know it" Dren said facing me.

I nodded never taking my eyes off of Kai who was fisting his hands. "Aren't you going to thank Suiko for giving you the card Dren?" I asked him never looking at him. "That's what I intended, thank you for the card Suiko" Dren said making everyone but me look at her.

"The _Unit_ you play isn't what matters though is it Dren? Your abilities won you the fight" I said scowling at him. "Right you are Aichi, if I hadn't had these abilities I wouldn't have won" he said before I felt lips on my cheek.

I knew they were Ren's trying to calm me down but it only slightly worked. "Ren and I both know that's not the case, Kai made you remember only yourself. He didn't make you remember the times where you fought against the other or the fun memories which is why Ren isn't back" I said.

Dren nodded and I know he's smirking. " _PSY Qualia_ was created to save the _World_ , at least that's the _PSY Qualia_ they're looking for.

The one Ren and I have is different from that one that a dear friend of mine blames himself for. _PSY Qualia_ is required by those who can stop the darkness that's approaching which is why they need to find it" I said surprising them. "Dren seeks to ruin the _World_ which isn't what Suiko and the others are looking for.

They need someone who cares for the _World_ but they don't even know that so they don't really have a choice on what they do" I said before Dren nodded leaving. He left without another word to.

I went over to Kai when he fell on his knees but I stopped two feet away from him. He didn't yell at me to stay away until a second had passed. He didn't realize I was even here. I could tell he regretted saying that when I accidently gasped from surprised.

He didn't show or voice it but it was deep in his heart, where the colors of his feelings are. He's just upset about what happened and about what I disclosed concerning _PSY Qualia_.

"So what you just said, was it right?" Suiko asked me when I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Yes, a dark power my friend had released by losing a _Cardfight_. He knew then he shouldn't have lost it because more than just that was on the line.

The power released caused the need for _PSY Qualia_. He stopped playing _Vanguard_ all together and now he can't play it even if he wants to again" I explained.

Suiko held out a dark sphere and a bright sphere to me, each had a _Vanguard_ card, before she told me to pick. She told me that Dren chose the dark sphere when he was given the same choice. I had already decided which one I would pick as soon as I saw them.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 8:36 P.M. on December 19, 2016.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading, see you next Tuesday.**


	59. National Semi-Fight

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Vanguard or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Fifty-Nine: National Semi-Fight

Aichi's POV

I walked into the house taking my shoes off in the process when I got to the wood. When I placed the shoes down I spoke. "I'm home! Mom, Emi" I said a little blankly.

I was laughing lightly when I heard Emi ask why I was home so late. "Sorry I was with Kai and _Ultra Rare_ as well as Tetsu and Ren" I said smiling at them.

Emi was worried while mom was happy making me smile wider when I saw that. "Is it okay if I eat in my room?" I asked looking at mom making her smile.

"Of course just don't leave any dishes dear" she told me and I smiled at her as I walked upstairs. "I won't" I told her as I walked up them. Shutting the door behind me I leaned against it covering my left eye with my hand.

'I shouldn't be so upset about what happened' I thought when I remembered what Dren said to Kai and what I had said as well. Kai didn't need to know the origin of _PSY Qualia_ or about my friend.

Going over to my _Desk_ I took a seat turning the light on after. "I'm going to give it my best everyone, so I hope you'll help me with the rest" I said taking out my _Deck_. I spread out my cards on the _Table_ deciding to make room for the card I got from Suiko.

I started building my _Deck_ wishing that it was Asaka who wanted Ren here with us. Asaka and I are the only ones who can help Ren but she can't do it, she only knows him as Dren.

Time Skip: Seven in the _Morning_

Emi and I were running to _Card Capitol_ to see Misaki in front of the _Shop_. Seems Shin needs to relax because he's forgetting things. I started laughing before I greeted her and she did the same.

Emi wished us luck before Misaki said that it's nice of her to see us off making me sigh. "I wouldn't get lost so don't even say it Emi" I said knowing she would.

"Does anyone know where Kamui is?" I asked before Shin said we need to be on the road. I was about to ask him what we're going to do about Kamui before I heard the young man mentioned. He told us to wait up so I looked behind me to see he was tired.

"You're an idiot Kamui" I said trying to cover a laugh when he stopped in front of me. "You should've stopped rebuilding your _Deck_ and gotten some sleep instead.

Rebuilding your _Deck_ in the _Van_ would've been better since you would've at least gotten some sleep" I said smiling at him. "Come on guys we have to go" I said when Shin shut the _Van's Trunk_. "What about Kai?" Shin asked making me shake my head.

"He's not joining us this _Morning_ , he had a rough day yesterday" I said opening the _Van_ door so I can go inside. I heard _Darkquartz_ screeching so I gripped my head.

"Actually it's 'assured' and 'finish' not 'absurd' and 'blimish'" I said smiling at them. This made Reiji, Eiji, and Kamui scratch the back of their heads making me cover my mouth to cover a laugh. When we were on the road I decided to text my friend about what's been happening.

I probably shouldn't have since he blames himself for not saving his _Clan_ but I can't have him dealing with it alone either. "Who are you texting?" I heard Kamui say making me look at him.

"A good friend of mine who has a connection to _Cray_ as well, he's only ten but a good person" I told him smiling. "You want to cheer me up right? That's why you asked" I said smiling at him. He nodded making me smile wider.

"We're going to win against _Team Asteroid_ that's all I'm going to say Kamui, I'm not upset right now" I said touching his left shoulder. "You're going to make-up for what happened last time right?" I asked seeing he was surprised.

He was determined not long after making me smile at him before I looked to Misaki. "Personally I have nothing to really gain from fighting right off, Kamui should go first and then Misaki" I said smiling at her. I keep surprising people apparently since both Shin and Misaki showed that color.

Time Skip: Fifteen Minutes Later

I was on the _Phone_ with Tetsu when I heard him grunt. Someone bumped into him apparently.

"Is the one who bumped into you alright Tetsu?" I asked worried for them. "Yeah I'm sure they're fine… are you alright?" I heard him answer. I sighed at how he asked before I heard a clomp and apparently the gender of the one who fell.

"I'm betting that's Kamui Tetsu don't be mean to him" I said sternly making him laugh. "I won't Aichi, I told him where to go" I sighed at his answer since he was laughing.

Hearing _MC Mia_ speak I told Tetsu I have to go before he sighed as well. "I'll call you after the _Match_ , who am I going against by the way?" he answered making me sigh as well. "The one you ran into, now I got to go" ending the call with that I walked into the room with the others.

When I heard Kamui speak I tried to cover a laugh hearing Misaki ask if that was a joke. I laughed when I saw that Kamui was confused when Shin said he was tension relief.

"You said 'trickling with enticement' instead of 'tingling with excitement' Kamui" I said chuckling when he was embarrassed at what he said. Shin said something that we agreed with but I wasn't paying much attention. I got a response from _Time Magician_.

We stepped on the field when I texted him back. When I put my _Phone_ away I heard _MC Mia_ ask who was ready for some _Cardfights_.

It made me smile on the inside because I had to keep a stern expression outside when the crowd cheered. _MC Mia_ introduced us before he told everyone who's in the first _Match_. _MC Mia_ said that the next _Match_ is between Asaka and Misaki.

Dr. O was excited about the idea of redemption for Misaki, that didn't last long though. _MC Mia_ said that the last _Match Up_ is between Dren and I which I didn't like.

Hearing _MC Mia_ mention the word 'predictions' I already knew who was going to win and who was going to lose. Kamui loses while Misaki and I win which is something that's odd to me. I want Ren back, I truly do, but Misaki and Kamui have a real reason to win during this.

I can fight Dren whenever I want but they can't. I heard _MC Mia_ talk about Tetsu and Kamui before sitting down on the _Bench_. (1)

Seeing that Kamui was determined I saw that he was angry at the same time. Either Tetsu didn't point him in the right direction or he did but Kamui didn't think he recognized him. "Aichi's said a lot about you" I heard Tetsu say since my hearing's a lot better from the _Experiments_.

"What did he say? I'm _The_ _Great Kamui Katsuragi_ " this made me smile. "He said that you're a great _Cardfighter_ and he looks up to you in that way but to me, until you prove yourself, you have no name" Tetsu answered.

I pinched my nose as a result of his answer. The two of them stopped talking so the _Match_ can begin making me sigh from relief. That was before I noticed that Kamui was even more determined and annoyed than before.

 _Panzer_ was ridden before _Younger's Skill_ was activated meaning he can search for _Blau Cougar_ in his _Deck_. _Panzer_ gained an extra 2000 _Power_ before Kamui ended his turn.

Tetsu rode _Prisoner Beast_ which wasn't a surprise because he wields the _Dark Irregulars_. _Vermillion Gatekeeper's Skill_ was activated meaning that Tetsu can _Soulcharge Gatekeeper_ into the _Soul_. Tetsu's _Vanguard_ attacked with neither of the two getting a _Trigger_.

'So Kai's not here?' I felt making me jump when Tetsu ended his turn. 'He might be in the _Stands_ but unless I fall asleep I won't really know' I answered lying down.

I laughed lightly at Kamui when he yelled at Tetsu. 'Pay attention Tetsu or else he'll be even angrier with you' I texted getting in reply. 'I'll pay attention if I want to _Blue Bell_ ' I blushed at this.

I haven't been called that outright in a while, since I was in the _Hospital_ if I remember correctly. _Cougar_ was ridden with an additional 1000 _Power_ because _Panzer's_ in the _Soul_.

 _Shout_ and _Street Bouncer_ were called to the _Rearguard_. ' _Shout_ the back left and _Street Bouncer_ the front left _Blue Bell_ ' I read making me laugh lightly. I thanked Tetsu for telling me before I heard Kamui rest the _Units_ he called.

' _Army Lady_ front right, _Army Guy_ back right' Tetsu texted making me smile again. I thanked him, again, for telling me.

 _Army Guy_ supported the _Lady_ for an attack on the _Vanguard_. I know Tetsu is as emotionless on the outside as always with that attack however. He changed a lot when _Darkpride_ took over.

 _Cougar_ attacked when I heard Tetsu say he wouldn't guard. The attack got through so I think he's at two damage now.

'He's going to lose since he's not playing how he normally does, he's going easy on you Tetsu' I texted him when I took out my book. 'Yeah I know _Blue Bell_ , you really need to come up with a nickname for me' he answered as I turned a page. 'No I don't Tetsu, that's your's and Ren's thing not mine' I read the next page as I tapped this.

"Aichi was right you're going to lose" hearing Tetsu say this I shot up. He wasn't supposed to tell Kamui that of all things.

"Oh really and why am I going to lose?!" Kamui yelled angrily making me pinch the bridge of my nose. "You're playing smart, something Aichi and I know isn't you" Tetsu said sternly making me smile slightly. "Idiot" I said softly laying back down when I heard Kamui yell something about Tetsu remembering his name after the fight.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 8:49 P.M. on December 26, 2016.**

 **1) The scene with Reiji and Eiji is funny with what Taishi did.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**


	60. Nova Irregulars

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Vanguard or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Sixty: Nova Irregulars

Aichi's POV

Kamui's more worried about _Vampir_ than he is any other card and that's his down fall. _Werewolf Seiger_ was ridden before Tetsu said that he calls another to the front left and _Dark Soul Conductor_ to the front right.

 _Alluring Succubus_ was called to the back right before her _Skill_ was activated for a _Soulcharge_. _Street Bouncer Intercepted_ one of the _Werewolves_ which I think was the left. The _Vanguard_ attacked this time so it was the one on the left.

The attack wasn't guarded but I don't think that really matters. Tetsu didn't even get a _Trigger_.

 _Dark Soul_ attacked with support _Succubus_ which wasn't a surprise. That means Kamui's at three cards in the _Damage Zone_. _Top Gun_ was ridden since I don't think Kamui has the next one in the evolution.

 _Brutal Jack_ was called and thanks to Tetsu I know he was called to the front left. His _Counterblast_ was activated meaning he now has 11000 _Power_.

 _Shout_ supported _Jack_ in an attack against _Conductor_ which also raised _Top Gun's_ power by 2000. _Army Lady_ attacked next also increasing _Top Gun's_ power by the same amount as before. The attack was nullified however by _Dark Queen of Nightmare Land_.

Kamui had _Top Gun_ attack next getting a _Critical_. The power was given to _Army Lady_ and the _Critical_ to _Top Gun_ which wasn't a surprise.

Everyone seems to give the _Critical_ to the _Vanguard_ a majority of the time. 'He got a _Grade 3_ you should be happy' I thought when I read that because that means _Army_ _Lady_ can stand back up. The power isn't wasted like that, unless it's guarded against.

A _Damage Trigger_ was checked for and on the _Second Check_ Tetsu got a _Draw Trigger_ with the power going to the _Vanguard_. _Army Lady_ attacked the _Rearguard Werewolf_ but that won't do much.

Even if _Stil Vampir_ is called to the _Vanguard Circle_ the _Megablast_ could still happen. He needs a _Critical_ or get two damage on the next turn or else he'll lose. "You were there when I fought Aichi, he knew he was going to lose but all that mattered was clearing your misconceptions" Tetsu said making me smile.

When I heard Kamui's response to what Tetsu said I frowned, I don't want him to remember the _Nationals_ like that. I did laugh however when Kamui said 'needled me' quickly changing it to 'needed me' instead.

I ended up falling asleep somehow and was up near Taishi and the others making me frown. I didn't mean to fall asleep. I laughed/scowled at Taishi for saying that he has to be careful or he'll end up old and crusty like Kai.

This got Taishi, Izaki, and Emi's attention which I didn't want so I left to find Kai who I did find. Hearing Tetsu mention Kamui knowing what his _Deck_ can do I touched Kai's shoulder making him tense.

Going over to Kamui I got Tetsu's attention which worried him. 'I'm not taken over Tetsu don't worry' I mouthed smiling after. His shoulders eased a bit at that.

 _Stil Vampir_ was ridden before he gained an extra 2000 _Power_ from Tetsu _Soulcharging_. I teleported to a roof crossing my arms over the edge, my head and arms the only things really visible to anything in front of me.

"As Aichi had figured the _Megablast_ isn't the only way you'll lose this _Match_. Don't get him wrong though he wants you and Misaki to win more than he wants to" Tetsu said making me sigh. _Gwen the Ripper_ was called to the front right which is bad for Kamui.

With a _Dark Irregulars Vanguard_ Tetsu can remove a _Grade 2_ or below _Unit_ from the field when two cards in the _Damage Zone_ are flipped over. A _Grade 1 Unit_ was removed from the field and put into the _Drop Zone_.

 _Demon of Aspiration, Ammon_ and _Poet of Darkness, Ammon_ were placed in the _Rearguard Circles_. _Poet_ in the front left and _Aspiration_ in the back left _Circle_. 3000 _Power_ was added to both because the _Vanguard's Soul_ contains six or more cards.

 _Aspiration_ supported _Darkness_ in an attack against _Top Gun_ but the one Kamui needs to worry about is _Beelzebub_. "You may have avoided the _Megablast_ but I'll beat you like I did our mutual _Blunette_ friend" I smiled when Tetsu said this.

 _Stil Vampir_ attacked the _Vanguard_ but Tetsu didn't get a _Trigger_ which is slightly bad for him. If it was a _Critical_ and unguarded he would've won already. Covering my mouth to stifle a laugh at the nickname Kamui gave Tetsu I turned over on my back.

I know Kamui heard me despite stifling it so I didn't want him to see me. He would be _way_ too worried if he saw I was outside my body again.

I frowned at Kamui when I heard him say that he's opposed to everything _Team Asteroid_ stands for. It was only because of the fact that Dren cares more for winning than anything. "I care a lot for my friends which is why I'm here.

Aichi, Kai, and I worry for the friend we lost while Asaka does everything he says because she's never known Ren" Tetsu said making me frown again. "You're right when you say friends are the only ones you can count on but that doesn't always mean you win" I frowned as I nodded at this.

 _Alluring Succubus_ supported _Gwen_ before I heard Kamui guard with _Prometheus_. He should worry more about a bigger threat than _Gwen_ and _Vampir_ though. _Ashura Kaiser_ was ridden before I read that Kamui was going to try and fight his way through.

It was a bad idea but that's Kamui for you. He's a good fighter, better when he's being more reckless and less calculating and worrying.

 _Tough Boy_ was called to the back right and _Rain Girl, Clara_ was called to the back middle. 'Idiot' I thought smiling. 'It's good you're back but you should've done that earlier in the battle' I thought frowning at him.

I looked to Tetsu who shook his head lightly looking in my general direction. _Jack's Counterblast_ was activated adding 2000 _Power_.

 _Shout_ supported him in an attack against _Vampir_. Tetsu got a _Stand Trigger_ having _Aspiration_ stand and the power given to _Vampir_. _Army Lady_ attacked with support from _Tough Boy_ but _Soul Conductor_ guarded.

 _Conductor's Skill_ was activated meaning that Tetsu can _Soulcharge_. _Clara_ supported _Ashura_ but _Blitz Ritter_ guarded.

Due to drawing a _Grade 3_ and _Ashura's Skill Army Lady_ and _Tough Boy_ stand again. The _Second Check_ was bad for Kamui because he didn't get a _Trigger_. _Army Lady_ won't have enough power to attack Vampir.

Instead she attacked _Demon of Aspiration, Ammon_ ending his turn after. He's going to lose once Tetsu rides _Beelzebub_.

 _Beelzebub_ was ridden which means Kamui loses this turn. Because there are eight cards contained in the _Soul Beelzebub_ gains 1000 extra power. _Conductor_ was placed in the back middle _Rearguard_ before _Succubus_ supported _Gwen_.

 _Gwen_ attacked _Ashura_ meaning Kamui's at five cards in the _Damage Zone_. _Beelzebub_ is the one who gives him the sixth.

"Just give up kid you won't win" Tetsu said making me sigh in annoyance. "I know I'm in a bad spot and I know Aichi's _PSY Qualia_ or whatever says I'll lose but as long as they want me to win I won't give up" he answered. I smiled at this before he said that Tetsu doesn't know anything about that.

"I care about Aichi's wellbeing, Kai's spirit, and Ren's safety" he answered blatantly and brazenly. Hearing this I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"I'm able to win on my own with my _Deck_ as a guide, my friends help me learn but they aren't out here to help me if I get stuck" I frowned at Tetsu's explanation. Tetsu was intense and stern when he activated _Beelzebub's Counterblast_ making me smile. He wants to prove that he does care but at the same time that he's right.

 _Poet of Darkness_ and _Soul Conductor_ gained the 3000 _Power_ from the _Counterblast_. On the _Second Check_ of the _Twin Drive_ Tetsu got a _Critical Trigger_.

This is bad for Kamui and for more than one reason. When he announced his moves he sounded angry. Kamui questioned his loyalty and commitment to Ren twice now.

Questioning the bond between a _General_ and their _Leader's_ a bad thing. _Deep Corruption Blast_ was activated meaning that Kamui loses with this attack.

I decided to wake up so I went into my own body when I teleported there. Shin and Misaki were worried. At least Shin was but only because he was worried about what Misaki would do if I didn't wake up.

Answering the call I got from Tetsu the game hasn't completely ended. "Should I call him by his name _Blue Bell_?" was what I heard as soon as I answered.

"That's up to you but he did do his best at the end" I answered sitting up. "Then I will" I smiled when I heard this standing up and going to the window. "The fight was good, I thank you for it, Kamui Katsuragi" Tetsu told Kamui making me smile.

I saw that Kamui was shocked at this before he said he'd beat Tetsu next time. "Is it because of his reason for fighting? Or something else?" I asked hearing him say it is.

"Fighting for your _Team_ is a good reason to keep fighting" was his answer before I heard him say that Kai was here. Nodding I smiled into the _Phone_ since I knew this already. "He's at _Gate E-2_ right?" I asked hearing him smile despite not seeing his happy color.

"It's fine Kamui, and he called you your name because of your reason to continue" I told him when he apologized to us. "Don't get him too excited" hearing Tetsu say that I pinched the bridge of my nose with my right hand.

"He's upset how would he be 'too excited' about hearing that?" I asked sternly surprising my friends. "The fight was great and your reason an amazing one to keep it going like you did" I said smiling. Misaki said that he did great and to leave the rest to us.

Seeing Kamui nod I smiled at him. "You should know you're not the only one fighting up there Kamui. We're fighting up there to" I said when he looked at me.

He was more upset he broke his promise though making me snicker at him. "She thinks you're awesome for that _Match_ Kamui" I said getting him to stop his self-deprecation.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 11:12 P.M. on December 26, 2016.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.**


	61. the Second is Hard

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Vanguard or its characters. I don't own the _Quotes_ either, I found them on _BrainyQuote_**

* * *

Chapter Sixty-One: the Second is Hard

Aichi's POV

"Sorry you have to go against Dren Aichi, better late than never I say" Tetsu said making me smile. "You cannot escape the responsibility of tomorrow by evading it today" he laughed at the quote. The quote I recited was by _Abraham Lincoln_ in the _States_.

 _MC Mia_ and Dr. O were talking about the past fight with Asaka and Misaki making me shake my head. "I'm going to feel bad for Asaka, she's going to lose her spot" I frowned when I saw that result.

"Grief is in two parts. The first is loss. The second is the remaking of life" Tetsu quoted making me smile.

" _Anne Roiphe_ an _American Journalist_ " I smiled at this, seeing Misaki's determination just made it wider. _Hades Ringmaster_ and _God Hawk_ were both stood when the _Match_ begun.

 _God Hawk's Ability_ was activated before Misaki _Superior Rode Goddess of the Crescent Moon_. "Nice job Misaki" I smiled softly at this since just as Kamui said it is a great start. It seems like Asaka doesn't want to lose in front of Dren again.

From the video I saw of the new recruits that Tetsu recorded Asaka didn't like losing in front of Dren. The _Match_ wasn't about losing but seeing which _Deck_ and person will improve faster and more efficiently.

She doesn't know that Ren has fallen for her even before they met or that Dren isn't the real person she wanted attention from. She's as fragile as the others but still a good person none the less. _Midnight Bunny_ was ridden as if she was introduced.

Something Dren and Ren both have in common, they love the _Circus_. She _Soulcharged_ due to _Hades Ringmaster_ being in the _Soul_.

I almost laughed when I saw that Misaki was bored with the show. The _Circus_ isn't for everyone but the _Cardfighter_ does have their own style. Even if it is slightly influenced.

Hearing Asaka say that her _First Act_ was over once _Midnight Bunny_ attacked _Tsukuyomi_ I smiled slightly. She doesn't want to lose but it will be her first time losing after she promised herself she wouldn't.

 _Tsukuyomi's Skill_ was activated but she didn't get _Half Moon_. She had it in her hand which was a good thing. Misaki added to the _Soul_ before I heard her call _Tagitsuhime_ to the _Rearguard_.

Because I had ended the call with Tetsu a little bit ago I got a text from him. He told me that she was placed in the front left _Rearguard_ making me thank him.

 _Tsukuyomi_ attacked and it wasn't guarded but she also didn't get a _Trigger_ either. _Tagitsuhime_ attacked next but I could tell Asaka didn't think this _Match_ is worth her time. That her experience is far beyond Misaki's strength.

She started her turn with _Crimson Beast Tamer_ being ridden. ' _Mirror Demon_ front left, _Turquoise Beast Tamer_ back middle, and _Skull Juggler_ back left _Rearguard_ ' Tetsu texted.

I was glad he told me because I didn't know where the three _Units_ were called, knew their names just not positions. _Juggler's Skill_ was activated so Asaka _Soulcharged_. _Mirror Demon_ attacked with support from _Skull Juggler_.

Misaki checked for a _Damage Trigger_ getting a _Critical Trigger_ where all effects were given to _Tsukuyomi_. _Turquoise_ and _Crimson_ worked together to attack Tsukuyomi and was successful in their attempt as well.

 _Full Moon_ wasn't in the check and I do feel bad for both _Cardfighters_. I was glad that Misaki isn't acting tough but that she is. She finally believes in her _Deck_ and that will help them win their _Cardfight_.

 _CEO Amaterasu_ was ridden before her _Skill_ was activated meaning she can add a card from her _Deck_ to the _Soul_. She sent a card from her hand to the bottom of her _Deck_ before she called on _Oracle Guardian, Red Eye_.

Tetsu texted that she was placed in the front right _Rearguard_ making me thank him again. I wish I could see just so he won't have to help me know the positions of the cards. She had _Red Eye_ attack _Mirror Demon_ but it was a waste regardless.

 _Big League Bear_ guarded the attack which was bad for her because that means _Big League's Skill_ is activated. Two cards are added to the _Soul_.

 _Tagitsuhime_ attacked next with a 3000 _Power_ bonus because there are six or more _Oracle Units_ in the _Soul_. _Shadow Beasts_ are the death of Misaki apparently so she wants them gone. The attack went through this time so _Mirror_ was removed.

 _Amaterasu_ was next and still the attack wasn't guarded. A _Draw Trigger_ was found on Misaki's _Second Check_ of the _Twin Drive_ , the power to _Amaterasu_.

Asaka also got a _Draw Trigger_ but it was during the _Damage Step_. I felt bad for Asaka since she seems to think her love's watching out for her but really that's not the case. Tetsu just texted saying that Dren's going to find his _Deck_ for our _Match_.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 12:48 A.M. on December 27, 2016.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.**


	62. Adoration Lost, Redemption Gained

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading. I had wanted a different name for this chapter but I forgot what it was supposed to be, sorry.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Vanguard or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Sixty-Two: Adoration Lost, Redemption Gained

Aichi's POV

I could tell Asaka didn't like the fact Dr. O and _MC Mia_ think that the game is close. She was determined and that most likely means she'll show them that's not the case.

 _Barking Manticore_ was ridden before his _Skill_ was activated. _Barking Cerberus_ and _Alice_ were called but I don't know where they were called to. _Cerberus_ was told to attack so he must be in the front right with the fact that a _Unit_ is in the back left position.

 _Dream Eater_ guarded the attack which wasn't a surprise. _Turquoise_ supported _Manticore_ in an attack against the _Vanguard_.

Since _Crimson_ is in the _Soul_ an extra 3000 _Power_ is added. On the _Second Check_ of the _Twin Drive_ a _Critical Trigger_ was found. The _Critical_ was given to _Manticore_ and the power to _Alice_.

 _Skull Juggler_ supported _Alice_ in an attack and I was correct. _Skull Juggler_ is in the back left _Rearguard_ position which means _Alice_ is in the front left _Rearguard_ _Circle_.

 _Battle Sister, Ginger_ and _Goddess of the Crescent Moon_ guarded the attack. I haven't heard of _Ginger_ before so she must be new to Misaki's _Deck_. _Amaterasu's_ _Skill_ was activated after a bit of talking from the duo.

I hadn't paid attention to what they said though since I was busy trying to see _Gate E-2_. _Oracle Guardian, Gemini_ and _Tsukuyomi_ were put in the _Rearguard_ but I still don't know where.

 _Gemini_ supported _Red Eye_ , they must be in the back right, in an attack against _Alice_. "I do hope her risk pays off, she at least learned something from last time" I looked up from my book just to see that. The attack was guarded by _Dynamite_ _Juggler_ so it was slightly in vain.

Kamui wasn't surprised the 'blue haired witch' plays for _Team Asteroid_ making me smile slightly. "Misaki's going to win the _Match_ so you don't have to worry so much Kamui" I said reading my book.

"I'm going to beat Dren as well, I need to get Ren back" I turned the page but what I said surprised Kamui. I don't blame him really. I never say things like that all the time.

Misaki had _Tsukuyomi_ support the _Vanguard_ so she can attack _Manticore_ , it wasn't guarded. There wasn't a _Trigger_ on either check of the _Twin Drive_ however.

 _Tagitsuhime_ attacked next this time attacking _Alice_ activating her _Skill_ as well to add 3000 _Power_ to the attack. The attack wasn't guarded which means that _Alice_ is gone. _Mistress Hurricane_ was ridden which is really bad for Misaki right now.

 _Nightmare Doll, Alice_ returned with _Hurricane's Counterblast_ being activated but that was after she gained 1000 extra power. Asaka really doesn't want to lose here.

I saw that she looked to where Kai's at which means she was thinking about his loss the other day. She wants the attention back on her but that won't happen as easily as she thinks. _Midnight Bunny_ was placed in the _Rearguard_ but I don't know where.

That was before I heard Asaka say something about _Alice's_ attack and the mentioned _Unit's_ boost. Midnight Bunny must've been placed in the back right _Rearguard Circle_ if that's the case.

 _Skull Juggler_ supported _Alice_ in an attack against the _Vanguard_. _Lozenge Magus_ guarded the attack before _Chocolate_ nullified _Hurricane's_ attack. It mainly stayed nullified because Misaki dropped a card.

" _Stand Trigger_ , _Alice_ " I said simply turning the page confusing Kamui and Shin. They stayed confused until Asaka checked the _Twin Drive_.

She got a _Stand Trigger_ on the _Second Check_ standing _Alice_ before they asked if I knew that would happen. A nod was my only answer. _Alice_ was also given the power to, not really surprising.

 _Alice_ was told to attack but _Chocolate_ guarded again. _Bunny_ supported _Cerberus_ but the opportunity that Asaka had to win the _Match_ passed.

 _Tagitsuhime_ and _Red Eye Intercepted_ before I got a text from Tetsu. He said that Dren spoke of Asaka's chance of winning already passing. 'Yes it has' sending the reply I turned the page in my book.

Misaki memorized which cards are next, the _Triggers_ included. That's how she knows she's going to win.

 _Goddess of the Full Moon, Tsukuyomi_ was ridden before the _Counterblast_ was activated. Because two cards in the _Damage Zone_ were flipped over she got to draw two more cards. A card was removed from her hand to go to the _Soul_ allowing her to activate the _Counterblast_ a second time.

 _Psychic Bird_ was called but I didn't need to know the position because he wasn't around long enough. He was moved to the _Soul_ meaning that Misaki got to draw another card again.

Another _Psychic Bird_ was called and it was the same as before. _Dark Cat_ was called to the _Rearguard_ before Tetsu texted. He said _Dark Cat_ was called to the back left making me thank him again.

Now that _Dark Cat_ is on the field both players can draw a card. Misaki only needed one more card.

 _Evil Eye Princess_ was called, to the front left from what Tetsu texted. One card was removed from Asaka's hand, against her will due to the appearance of the _Princess_. Another _Evil Eye Princess_ was called, to the front right, another useless card.

 _Goddess of the Full Moon, Tsukuyomi_ attacked _Hurricane_ before she checked the _Twin Drive_. Before she even drew she said the card that it would be and the reason she knows it's that card.

She got a _Critical Trigger_ on each check which made the attack too strong to stop with three _Critical_. The game ended with Misaki as the winner with that attack. Kamui was so excited that she won, we're back in this.

"You're the best Misaki" I put the book in my jacket's inside pocket when I told her this. Kamui said something similar at the same time I did.

"I knew you could do it Misaki" I smiled at her as she stopped a foot in front of us. She told us we were going too strong about the whole thing. I shook my head at this before Kamui said she really did save the day.

"I feel bad for Asaka though, she doesn't know how it feels to be friends with Ren. She tries her hardest to attract Dren's attention and he knows that to" I said smiling at Asaka but it was a sad smile.

Walking up to the _Cardfight Table_ I had a small smile on my lips. I saw _PSY Qualia ll_ in Dren's left eye before I pulled the glove down on my hand. I'm not going to lose against Dren, I can't lose to him, I need to save him from _Darkpride_.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 9:45 P.M. on December 27, 2016.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading, see you next Tuesday.**


	63. Darkness and Light Part One

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Vanguard or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Sixty-Three: Darkness and Light Part One

Aichi's POV

I didn't listen to whatever Dr. O and _MC Mia_ were talking about since I know they're just talking about the predictions they made. As soon as I felt Dren use his _PSY Qualia_ I used mine as well.

It wasn't a lot though and I did see that I do save Ren. I decided to text Tetsu this so he won't worry since I see he is. 'Don't worry Tetsu, I'm going to save Ren in this fight' texting this I worried over Tetsu.

I closed my eyes taking a deep breath before I felt something hit my back. Kamui told me not to be nervous making me sigh.

"I'm not nervous Kamui, I'm worried for Ren, Tetsu, and Kai" I told him smiling sadly at Dren when I saw him look at me. I looked to where Kai was smiling slightly before I looked back at Shin. He told me that I'm a lot different from the one who walked into his store not that long ago.

He's wrong in that assumption though. I have gotten stronger with my _Clan_ but that's the only difference.

I nodded at Misaki when she said that they're all behind me. Walking to the _Cardfight Table_ I heard the crowd cheer. That's for Dren, I know that for sure.

When reaching the _Cardfight Table_ I heard Dren say that I won't win making me smile. "Do you know the best part of my _PSY Qualia_ Dren?" I asked him cheerily shocking him.

"I'll know what card I'll win with or lose against but I won't know when to use it or when it will happen. Not knowing is the best part of the _Game_ " I said smiling wider at him. "What does that have to do with winning and losing Aichi?" he asked making me sigh.

"I'm getting Ren back _Darkpride_ and you're not going to stop me" I told him sternly. He snickered at me before he said that it won't happen.

Dren decided to show me his ' _Path to Victory_ ' making me grip the _Table_ after that. I sighed when he asked me if I saw it. "I don't really care about that Dren, nothing is set in stone" I told him.

"I'm going to bring _Darkquartz_ out Aichi, I'm going to no matter what it takes" frowning at this I sighed. "You know very well how to do that Dren" I said simply.

 _Blaster Javelin_ was ridden before _Fullbau's Skill_ was activated. I clenched my jaw when the _Skill_ was activated since it allows him to search his _Deck_ for _Blaster Dark_. Hearing Dren say it was my turn I drew before riding _Marron_.

Moving _Wingul Brave_ to the back left _Rearguard_ I activated _Gancelot's Skill_. In other words I did what Dren did minus moving _Fullbau_.

I used a _Skill_ to bring out _Blaster Blade_ and moved a _Unit_ he only did one out of two things. Calling _Knight of Friendship_ I asked _Marron_ to attack and it wasn't guarded. Didn't get a _Trigger_ on the _Drive Trigger Check_ though either.

 _Wingul Brave_ helped his _Knight_ attack but it was guarded by _Abyss Freezer_. Dren said it was now his turn before I could do so.

He said that he rides his _Avatar Blaster Dark_ before he called _Skull Witch, Nemain_ to the front left. He also activated a _Counterblast_ before calling again. _Demon World Castle_ was to the front right and _Gururubau_ to the back left.

He had _World Castle_ attack _Knight of Friendship_. _Blaster Dark_ went on the offensive next but I didn't guard.

I heard Dren tell me to picture _Blaster Dark_ coming after me again before I felt a slash mark on my chest. I steeled my nerves when I saw my hand shaking. I can't let _Darkquartz_ take hold, not right now.

I saw _PSY Qualia_ in both of Dren's eyes making me sigh again. I said 'I don't guard' when I heard Dren say that _Skull Witch_ attacks with support from _Gururubau_.

I felt the tendrils of being shocked along my body (1) when _Nemain_ attacked before looking at Dren. He said that his _PSY Qualia's_ stronger than before. It wasn't a surprise when I heard that.

"This is a _Cardgame_ Dren, we're not at a _Psychic's Parlor_ (2)" rolling my eyes as I told him. "But it's fun Aichi, I mean making you sweat out of fear is something I enjoy doing to you" he said amusedly.

When he said this I sighed again. "I'm not scared of you Dren, I'm the only one who still plays _Vanguard_ despite what happened" I told him wiping my forehead. "Show this man it's alright to believe in their own strength my _Avatar_ " the _Unit_ glowing when I raised him in the air as I spoke.

"I ride! _Blaster Blade_ " I said putting the card down completing the ride. "I will not allow the darkness of _PSY Qualia_ to take me like it has with Ren.

This is my path, the path of the _Clan_ that follows me till the end" I told him determined to win this fight. "Punish with your light" activating _Blaster Blade's Counterblast_ on _Demon World Castle_. I called _Marron_ to the back middle and _Knight of Loyalty_ to the front left.

I asked _Marron_ to support his _Knight_ before he did so. I checked the _Drive Trigger_ getting a _Critical Trigger_.

I gave the _Critical_ to _Blaster Blade_ and the power to _Knight of Loyalty_. I reached Dren with the attack on _Cray_ making him tell me that I can't beat him without _PSY Qualia_. "I used _my_ _PSY Qualia_ before the _Game_ started Dren, and guess what? I win" I told him smiling.

"Unlike you, right now, I know who my real friends are. I'm going to wake Ren up, I'm going to get him back to his body, I'm going to release him from his tomb that is his body.

True strength, it can lie with friends, with your _Team_ , but most of all it comes from within" I told him finally dealing the damage. I asked _Bedivere_ to attack activating his _Ability_. Because _Blaster Blade_ is the _Vanguard_ he gains an extra 3000 _Power_.

It was however useless because the _Damage Unit_ turned out to be a _Heal Trigger_. Meaning he's still at three cards in the _Damage Zone_.

"You're doing this for Kai aren't you? Well it won't work. You're _PSY Qualia_ as well as Ren's is broken and weak" he told me making me sigh. _Phantom Blaster Dragon_ was ridden.

I clenched my jaw when I saw this because he'll gain an extra 1000 _Power_ because _Blaster Dark_ is in the _Soul_. _Darkside Trumpeter_ was called to the _Rearguard_ before Dren asked if I knew what was coming next.

 _Corrupted Charging Lance_ was activated when Dren flipped two cards in the _Damage Zone_ face down. _Nemain_ , _Gururubau_ , and _Darkside Trumpeter_ were called to sacrifice themselves for this _Counterblast_. What I saw when _Phantom Blaster_ used the _Skill_ made me shudder.

Evil power was being released from Dren fueling his _PSY Qualia_. _PSY Qualia_ was activated through dark means.

The darker the energy the more you're attracted to it. I got a text from Tetsu making me smile despite the dark air. Apparently Asaka is worried about Dren, it's a great thing to.

"You will not win against me Aichi, not with that weak _PSY Qualia_ you have" he told me but I just glared at him. Hearing him chuckling despite how low it is made me sigh in annoyance. 'I'm going to save you Ren, I'll do whatever it takes to make Kai happy again'

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 1:28 P.M. on January 2, 2017.**

 **1) Like when shocked by a _Jellyfish_. I saw in in a movie once that I was watching with my sister and our mutual friend, her current boyfriend.**

 **2) I think that's what it's called.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.**


	64. Darkness and Light Part Two

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading. I am not saying the name of Aichi's friend since if you read ' _Time Clan_ ' everything he says will give it away about him.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Vanguard or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Sixty-Four: Darkness and Light Part Two

Aichi's POV

 _Phantom Blaster_ was called to the front left before Dren said something about terrifying level of power. He said that his _Vanguard_ will start off but I guarded. I asked _Alabaster Owl_ and _Stardust Trumpeter_ to guard.

Asking _Bedivere_ to _Intercept_ as well. I had given what I could at the moment so the 29000 defense will have to do.

All effects from the _Critical Trigger_ that he got on the _Second Check_ was given to the _Rearguard Phantom Blaster Dragon_. Hearing him say that his _Dragons_ are unstoppable made me smile. He really hasn't shown even a little of himself.

The next attack was starting but I didn't look down at my hand. "No guard but no one and nothing is invincible Dren" I told him smiling with my eyes closed.

I eventually saw Dren right in front of me as soon as he asked if I could picture it. I didn't need to picture it since I know it won't happen. I ended up on _Cray_ seeing _Phantom Blaster Dragon_ right in front of me.

As soon as I did however I was picked up the grip crushing my ribs which isn't good. I heard Dren behind me but I was looking at Ren instead.

"Hey Aichi" Ren said happily before he pouted at Dren when the latter told me not to struggle. "I'm not going to lose Dren, I'm going to save Ren" when I looked at him over my shoulder I saw him smiling smugly. I ended up seeing the cards fly past me before I screamed 'no'.

The fire that surrounded me when that happened burned the cards images and destroyed _Phantom Blaster_ so he let me go. Dren told me I was afraid but I shook my head at him.

"Why would I be afraid of something like a _Unit_ of _Cray_ Dren? I see no reason to be when the only way they can hurt me right now is through a _Cardfight_ " I told him smiling.

As soon as I said this I was on my butt and out of Dren's _PSY Qualia_. I stood up on shaky legs like I always do when around Dren.

When I saw his smug grin all I wanted to do was take it off of him. I won't resort to using _Darkquartz_ for that purpose however. "Show this man what true strength really is" I spoke lifting the _Unit_ high above my head.

"See the _King_ as he used to be, as he is now, and as he always will be. I ride! _Alfred Early_ " I said putting him down completing the ride.

"This _Clan_ is as loyal as you can get, they can't let their _King_ do everything on his own" _Superior Calling Blaster Blade_ from the _Soul_ as I spoke. " _Phantom Blaster's_ judgement has been passed" I said activating the _Counterblast_. As soon as I heard Dren say something about taking more than this I got angry.

I saw _PSY Qualia_ hearing _Darkquartz_ screech in my head before gripping my hair. I calmed down enough but Dren now knows for sure that anger is the easiest way.

But I don't think he knows why I got mad either. I promised I would bring Ren back. For Tetsu, Kai, Ren, and myself. As soon as he mentioned Kai I growled at him.

"Don't you dare talk about Kai Dren, you have no right" I said angrily. I was close to growling and _Darkquartz_ screeches got louder.

As he talked more and more I got angrier and angrier. That was until I realized I ended up next to Kai as _Darkquartz_ took over half my _Soul_. Though he still has the anger I do.

Seems he doesn't like how Dren was talking either but I don't really know at the same time. I touched Kai's shoulder before I went back over to _Cray_ , hiding on the ledge nearby.

I heard Daichi call _Blaster Dark_ hearing surprised gasps from the people I touched my hand over. I went over to Kamui and Misaki and Shin to hear Misaki speak. She said it makes her skin crawl before I apologized to them for this.

They were surprised and turned towards me, my voice at least. " _Darkquartz_ is just as angry as I was at Dren for some reason" I told them confusing them.

"I am sorry about this" I said sadly before I heard Daichi tell _Marron_ to support _Alfred_. Daichi checked the _Twin Drive_ to find a _Draw Trigger_ which I watched from the ledge. He gave the power to _Blaster Dark_ making me smile.

"I am not happy right now _Darkpride_ " _Darkquartz_ told Dren surprising him. "Let's teach _Darkpride_ something what do you say _Blaster Dark_?" he asked again.

As soon as Daichi was covered in dark blue flames he asked Dren if he could picture it. Inside of Daichi's _PSY Qualia_ it was jumbled up but it was beautiful all the same. " _Blaster Dark_ had told me what Aichi is going to try and do and I honestly want to go back home" _Darkquartz_ said making me smile.

I heard my friends were worried before I touched Taishi's shoulder. He jumped slightly but not enough to draw attention.

"I'm sorry Miwa, _Darkquartz_ is angry with _Darkpride_ right now, they may be from the _Shadow Paladins_ but they do have morals and buttons that can be pushed" he nodded. He thanked me for telling him before I went to Kai. I heard him say 'turn back' making me sigh.

"Can't do that Kai, _Darkquartz_ is mad at _Darkpride_ for what he said about you" I said surprising him. " _Shadow Paladins_ do have buttons and limits that can be pushed too far Kai.

As soon as he calms down a bit I know he'll let me take my _Soul_ back" I said softly before I left to Shin and the others. "Can't do that you three and you know that" I told them with a sigh. "And why can't you?" Kamui yelled at me.

I smiled at that. " _Darkquartz_ is mad at _Darkpride_ , he pushed _Darkquartz'_ limits.

As soon as _Darkquartz_ is calmed down enough he'll let me take _my_ Soul back but not before then" I explained but it didn't work well. They were more anxious than they were before. " _Darkquartz_ wants to go home but he can't in my _Soul_ , what _Darkpride_ said made him mad" I said but what I was saying wasn't working.

I went to where Rekka, Kourin, and Suiko are to hear Suiko mention the darkness that's spreading on _Cray_. "And you know very well who's fault that is" I growl at Rekka who's a _Medium_ at the moment.

"It isn't _Cray's_ fault for what happened to your young friend Aichi. He should've been more careful. Should've protected his _Clan_ like he should've in the first place" _Blond Ezel_ said sternly.

"They know that his _Clan_ is the only sensible one and they disappeared, that's why they are upset and can't choose" I almost yelled. "Yes I know that Aichi, they kept the darkness away from _Cray_ until he lost" he continued.

 _Ezel_ continued talking about the skirmishes on his _Planet_. " _Kagero_ is done because Dren beat Kai now I just have to beat Dren and I will" I said going back to the battle. I didn't bother seeing if they would say anything else.

I heard Dren say something preposterous before hearing Daichi speak. "I want to help Aichi, I want to go back home.

As soon as I've calmed down I'm letting him take the reins again, by no means will I allow _myself_ to win this battle" he said making me smile. " _Darkquartz_! This is Aichi's fight not yours!" I heard Kai yell. _Darkquartz_ laughing stopped and I saw that he was angry about my friend's _Clan_.

The fact that my friend's _Clan_ disappeared because he wasn't strong enough to win the fight. To win against a traveling opponent.

The _Shadow Paladins'_ lost their freedom, a way to redeem themselves without shadows because my friend gave them that. My friend gave them redemption while being in the light. As soon as his _Clan_ disappeared so did all the laws he had created.

'You may have the reins, I am sorry I got upset' _Darkquartz_ screeched still inside my body looking at me. "It's fine, I was upset to" smiling I went back into my body and I saw _Darkquartz_ as the _Dragon_ he is.

When I was no longer seeing _PSY Qualia_ I saw my hand and heard Dren call final turn. _Phantom Blaster Overlord_ was _Cross-Ridden_ making my jaw clench. He's enjoying this.

"I haven't forgotten his power not at all, I especially haven't forgotten the look on Kai's face either" I said frowning at him. "I'm going to make you pay for messing with my mate Aichi Sendou" Dren said.

I smiled sadly at this when I heard a low whine in my head. _Darkquartz_ hasn't seen this side of _Darkpride_. He's laughing like a crazed man and it worried me as well.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 8:29 P.M. on January 2, 2017.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.**


	65. Darkness and Light Part Three

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Vanguard or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Sixty-Five: Darkness and Light Part Three

Aichi's POV

"It's fine _Alfred Early_ , I know we'll win this just hold on" I told him when I felt and saw his apprehension. _Phantom Blaster's Ability_ added 2000 _Power_ to himself.

It was bad because as long as _Phantom Blaster_ stays in the _Soul_ he will stay at 13000 _Power_. My own _PSY Qualia_ kept trying to get through. I'm only pushing it back because I don't need it right now.

I can't push it back too much either though otherwise I'll lose the connection to _Cray's War_ entirely. _Grim Reaper_ was called to the back middle _Rearguard_ to become support for the _Vanguard_.

 _Persona Blast_ was activated and I really wasn't surprised. "No _Darkquartz_ I don't need your _PSY Qualia_ " I told him when the dark blue flames covered my hand. I called _Margal_ , _Kei_ , _Llew_ , and _Lianne_ to guard.

"I don't really know how I knew that would happen" I said smiling at him. He drew a _Double Trigger_ , first a _Heal Trigger_ and then a _Draw Trigger_.

As soon as I heard him say 'miserable defense' I knew it would only be that if he gets a _Double Trigger_. I took a deep breath since I know Kai is watching. I know I won't get a _Heal Trigger_ but hey I trust my _Deck_ and the _Units_ of the _Clan_ by my side.

I checked the _Damage Trigger_ not getting a _Heal Trigger_ like I figured. My head was pulsing and my ribs hurt from _Phantom Blaster_ because there wasn't a _Heal Trigger_.

I did a _Second Check_ smiling and thanking _Elaine_. Dren was surprised I got a _Heal Trigger_ but I wasn't (1). I survived Dren's ' _Final_ _Turn_ ' now it's my turn.

When I was about to draw my _PSY Qualia_ kicked in. Beside me I saw _Darkquartz_ in my body while I was still in mine.

He told me to pick it at the same time before I saw the two spheres that Suiko showed me. I put my hand in it and it turns out I was drawing. When I was back at the _Cardfight Table_ I saw _Majesty Lord Blaster_.

" _Avatar_ of _Light_ and _Shadow_! One can't exist without the other, a compromising strength is born" I said rising the _Unit_ in the air. "I ride! _Majesty Lord Blaster_ " saying this I put him down completing the ride.

 _Blaster Dark_ told me what to do and I nodded. "Crush _Fate Blaster Dark_ " I said before he did so leaping at the chance. " _Wingul Brave_ supports his _Knight_ so he can attack _Phantom Blaster Overlord_ " I said before he did the same as _Blaster Dark_.

Dren asked how I was beating him with a _Hybrid Deck_ making me smile at him. "Everyone has a dark side and a light side Dren, I just combined the two to find who I am" I said smiling wider.

I asked _Marron_ to support _Majesty_ _Lord_ before I activated his _Skill_. I moved _Blaster Dark_ and _Blaster Blade_ to the _Soul_. "And the best part Dren is the _Passive Skill_ he stays at 30000 _Power_ and 2 _Critical_ when both _Blasters_ are in the _Soul_ " I smiled.

"They were never meant to be apart Dren, the _Clans_ used to work as one, they used to both work in the light" I said smiling at him. He had asked how I was able to make two enemy _Clans_ work together and that was my answer.

"You think you want this power to become stronger by yourself? You and I both know that ain't true. You wanted the power to go to _Nationals_ with Tetsu and Kai, with your friends" I said softly.

He yelled 'no' making the ground in my _PSY Qualia_ shake before we were back on _Earth_. He told me I was a fool when I told him that he's the one who's wrong.

He guarded the attack making me smile. " _Darkquartz_ is done trying to hurt me Dren, and now because of that you'll see my real _Winning Image_ " the _Second Check_ was pulled. "A _Critical Trigger_ is all it takes, you're at eight damage and you'll be back inside the _Soul_ " I smiled.

I smiled wider when I saw all the evil energy of Dren's _PSY Qualia_ leaving him. Going into the sword _Majesty_ holds.

I saw Ren look at me but my vision was blurring from unshed tears. "It is so good to see you Aichi" he told me on _Cray_ before he fell. I caught his wrist like Kai did for me before he hit the ground though.

Dren and I met in the middle once the game was over before he hugged me. Hearing him thank and apologize to me made me smile but I shook my head.

"Don't worry about it Ren, you're alright and that's all that matters" I smiled hugging him back. "Do you think I should change the _Policy_ on never losing" he asked and I nodded. "Success consists of going from failure to failure without loss of enthusiasm" I recited making him chuckle.

" _Winston Churchill_ a poem of loss, failure, and life" he replied and I nodded. We said 'see ya' before we headed to our _Teams_ who were waiting for us.

Kamui was very excited about me winning that he just kept repeating 'bro' over and over again. Misaki said I did it making me tilt my head. "I said I would and I wasn't lying" smiling as I said this I saw Shin, he was happy to.

I was laughing as I tried telling Kamui to stop crying. I frowned though worried about what's going to happen with the three _Clans_ that are fighting on _Cray_.

We stood on the _Stage_ when _MC Mia_ said to give a round of applause for the winning _Team_. I only smiled because I had to but I know something bad is going to happen. I heard Takuto's voice through my _PSY Qualia_ making me smile before I looked into the crowd.

Time Skip: Next _Morning_

I woke up a few minutes before Emi came in surprising her. When I walked downstairs I sat at the table hearing mom ask if I made food last night.

"Yeah I did, is that ok?" I asked confused since she's rarely minded that I do that. "It's fine dear, here" she told me and I smiled when she set the plate on the table. It was _Salmon and Cream Cheese Omelets_ , figured mom and Emi would like it.

When I finished eating mom asked who the _Crepes_ were for making me blush slightly. "They're for my friends, I was supposed to meet with them this morning" I smiled grabbing the box handle.

She told me to have fun and be careful as I put my shoes on before I left the _House_. Heading to _Card Capitol_ I hoped I wasn't late in getting there. Turns out however that I was when I saw everyone was already there.

They were mischievously happy before they moved out of the way revealing Kai. When he told me I took my time I nodded holding up the box.

"I made _Crepes_ last night when I got home, there's twelve for seven people" I said smiling. "I do know you've been waiting a while Kai and I do apologize" I said taking one particular _Crepe_ out. It was in a red cloth with black _Sword Scabbards_ on it.

"Ren came over last night and helped me make this one for you" I smiled handing him the _Crepe_. "I know we can't eat them in the _Shop_ which is why they're covered" I smiled at Misaki.

I placed the box to the left side of me on the ground before placing my _Deck_ where it's supposed to go. Hearing Shin say something about no one loving _Vanguard_ as much as Kai and I made me smile. Kai asked if I was ready making me nod glad I can have a proper _Cardfight_ with him.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 9:51 P.M. on January 2, 2017.**

 **1) He never said he would never get a** ** _Heal Trigger_** **just that he wouldn't that** ** _Damage Check_** **, could be first could be second.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading, see you when this is next updated.**


	66. The Golden Clan

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Vanguard or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Sixty-Six: The Golden Clan

Aichi's POV

I was smiling when Mr. Marx was making _Class_ fun for the students. The _Bell_ rang soon enough though so we rose and bowed. When Mr. Marx left I put my papers in my bag.

Morikawa asked if I was going to _Card Capitol_ after _School_ so I nodded. "You can't go against me after _School_ though" I told him closing my bag.

He thought I was being overconfident but I shook my head. "I think he means that you can't go against him after _School_ because you have _Detention_ " Izaki said making me smile. He was right though.

Mr. Marx had given him _Detention_ for not bringing his _Homework_ to _Class_. Because of this he yelled in agitation telling Izaki that he has _Detention_ to which isn't true.

I was smiled at how he reacted. Izaki's sullen expression made me laugh before he followed Morikawa. When I was heading to _Card Capitol_ I remembered that a few weeks ago my _Team_ beat _Team Asteroid_.

It's sort of still hard to believe. I still have the bad feeling I had that day I stood there on the _Stage_ to.

That something has happened to the beings that were fighting on _Cray_. It worries me dearly. When I stopped at the _Cross-Walk_ I smiled at the faces that passed through my vision.

 _Team Q4_ split up to relax and train our own way and I was surprised when I realized it hasn't even been a year. It's been less than a year since I started _Cardfighting_ again.

I crossed the _Cross-Walk_ when I saw everyone else do the same and entered the _Card Shop_ when I reached it. I felt a familiar presence when I felt the wind blow my hair upon entering the _Shop_. I saw a young man I don't recognize but also do at the same time.

"Hello, do you happen to know where everyone is at?" I asked walking closer to the _Cardfight Table_. His voice sounds familiar to.

He said it was just him which was the odd part. Misaki or Shin should be watching the _Store_. With the mystery colors I feel slightly uneasy with him right now.

"Are you new here? I haven't seen you around here before" I smiled a bit confused. He said he was and asked if I know about _Cardfighting_.

I nodded shrugging a little. "I'm still slightly new to the _Game_ but I can try to help if I can" I said smiling softly. He seemed a little too eager but mischievous at the same time.

I asked _Michael_ who wins but he says it's undecided. That just makes this seem even odder.

He told me that he wants to try out a _Deck_ he just built. "I'd be happy to play you, if you don't mind" I suggested tilting my head slightly. He told me he built it hoping to be a _Cardfighter_.

This is odd, that's the same reason I started playing but what he said it isn't right. "Okay, how about I explain the _Rules_ so you know what to do?" I asked placing my bag down.

"Place a _Grade 0_ face down in the white circle, we'll decide who starts after" I told him grabbing mine. I placed it in the _Vanguard Circle_ before we played _Rock, Paper, Scissors_. I played _Rock_ he played _Paper_.

"Since you won draw five cards from the _Deck_ " gesturing to the _Deck_ I noticed that he knows how to play. "If you're unhappy with your first set, it has to have at least a _Grade 1_ , _2_ , and _3_ , you can shuffle them back" I told him.

I took out three cards placing the remaining two face down. Grabbing my _Deck_ I shuffled in the three cards drawing three more. "Are you okay with those cards?" I asked smiling at him.

He nodded saying he's fine. Because of this I told him to imagine.

When he asked what I meant I told him. "The both of us are two spirits on the _Planet Cray_ , a _Planet_ similar to this one. In this form we only have two abilities, one of which is to call _Units_.

A _Vanguard_ can't fight alone, it's dangerous to do so without allies" I told him pointing to my hand. "The _Units_ in your hand are the ones you can call to the _Vanguard's_ aid.

Each _Unit_ has their own _Ability_ and _Strength_ " I explained seeing his head bow down. "The second power we have on _Cray_ is the power to lead the charge. Once every turn you can place a _Unit_ in the _Vanguard Circle_.

This is called a ' _Ride_ ', the _Vanguard_ cannot be destroyed in battle. In other words they're indestructible" I explained.

"At the start of the _Game_ we flip over our _Vanguard_ at the same time, making it possible to appear on _Cray_ " I smiled. I want to find out his motive since he sounds so very familiar. I don't like that I can't place his voice.

"Here we go, are you ready?" I asked placing my hand on the _Vanguard_. "Stand up the _Vanguard_! _Wingul Brave_ " I said flipping him over.

When I heard the name of the _Unit_ that he has I knew he was of the _Gold Paladins_. It was _Grassland Breeze, Sagramore_. "You have a _Gold Paladin Deck_ right? I've heard a lot about them from a friend of mine" I smiled.

When he said that he thought the _Clan_ I use doesn't exist anymore my heart stopped. That can't be true.

He asked if he was going first and I nodded. "Y-Y-You should try to r-ride a hi-higher _Grade_ every turn" I stuttered when he drew a card. _Knight of Elegant Skills, Gareth_ was ridden.

"Because you went first your turn immediately goes to the opposition once you've finished" I drew a card glad I didn't stutter. I rode _Little Sage, Marron_ activating _Wingul Brave's Skill_.

Moving him to the back left _Rearguard_ I spoke again. "You have to remember when calling _Units_ to the _Rearguard_ they can't be higher than the _Vanguard_. _Cardfight_ _Vanguard_ is a _Team_ game.

You build up your _Vanguard's Team_ one by one" I told him calling _Knight of Friendship, Kei_. "When going second it's good for many people because you can attack first" I told him asking _Wingul_ to support _Kei_.

"When attacking the _Unit_ goes to rest" turning _Kei_ into a horizontal position. " _Units_ in the back row support the one in front of them by adding to the front's power" placing _Wingul Brave_ to rest as well. "More specifically it's called ' _Boosting_ '" I said before saying that _Kei_ attacks _Gareth_.

"Because it was a hit you have to check your _Deck_ for a _Damage Trigger_ " I informed gesturing to his _Deck_ again. "You didn't get a _Trigger_ so put it in the _Damage Zone_.

When one of us has six cards there the _Game_ ends" I said watching him put it in. " _Vanguard's_ have a special _Ability_ on their own. You can check the top card of your _Deck_ for a _Drive Trigger_ " I spoke checking.

I didn't get a _Trigger_ but I did tell him that it's a good way to increase your hand even if you don't get one. _Marron_ attacked and he still didn't get a _Trigger_.

"It is now your turn" I told him smiling. "If you have a _Grade 2_ you can ride it" I told him. He was being smug from his arrogant and innocent color.

"Of course" he said and that did not at all sound like the latter but rather the former. He rode _Knight of Superior Skills, Beaumain_.

He called _Sacred Guardian Beast, Nemean Lion_ to the front right before he asked _Beaumain_ to attack. I told him I won't guard but he didn't ask about that. He knows this _Game's Rules_.

He checked the _Drive Trigger_ getting a _Critical_. He said it was cool that it says ' _Critical_ ' on it.

"There are four _Triggers_ , that yellow one means you can deal one extra damage and add 5000 _Power_ to whichever _Unit_ " I said smiling. He gave the _Critical_ to _Beaumain_ and the power to _Nemean_. He asked me what was wrong making me sigh.

"I may not be able to see your eyes or expression but I can see you already know how to play" I told him. His color turned confused before he said that he may just be a natural.

I drew two cards during the _Damage Check_ getting _Gancelot_ first before getting _Blaster Dark_. He asked if he was a _Shadow Paladin_ before I nodded. He mumbled that the _Clan_ disappeared ages ago making my fist clench.

"I figured something happened to the three _Clans_ but I wasn't sure, thanks for clarifying" I told him sadly. He said that _Nemean_ attacks next making me nod.

"This will be useless to you since you already know but the cards in your hand can defend against attack" I held up _Elaine_ asking her to guard. Pointing to the _Defense Number_ I told him that this is the amount the _Unit_ guards with. I stood and drew when he said his turn was over.

"My _Avatar_ shine your light on this _Battlefield_ , I ride! _Blaster Blade_ " I said raising him in the air before placing him in the _Vanguard Circle_. I knew something bad was going to happen as soon as I rode him.

"I activate _Blaster Blade's Counterblast_ by flipping over two cards in the _Damage Zone_ " I flipped the cards speaking again. "Judgement for deception, help shed your light" I spoke taking _Nemean_ off the field. I called _Lake Maiden, Lien_ to the back middle asking her to support _Blaster Blade_.

The young man didn't guard so I checked for a _Drive Trigger_ getting a _Critical_. "The power to _Kei_ and _Critical_ to _Blaster Blade_ " I spoke.

Blaster Blade dealt two damage before I asked _Brave_ to support _Kei_. The attack was guarded by _Silent Punisher_ and _Weapons Dealer, Gwydion_. "I end my turn, you ready to break limits now?" I asked smiling.

I shocked him from saying this before he nodded. He lifted up a card before hearing _Blaster Blade_ tell me it was _Great Silver Wolf, Garmore_.

"So that's _Great Silver Wolf, Garmore_?" I asked and he nodded. "I know I heard your voice somewhere but I can't remember where and it annoys me" I said when he said my name. The _Paladin_ howled and he sounded in pain.

When the wind reached me I recognized the place I was in. "This is _Cray_ right? _Cray_ is the one place I can see in color" I asked softly.

I looked around seeing beings from _Cray_ and I know something happened in the _War_ against _Void_. "Yes it is do you know who they are?" the young man asked me. "The ones that would fight life and death to save their _World_.

And you're the host of _Incandescent Lion, Blond Ezel_ " I spoke surprising him again. "The _War_ against _Void_ was lost right? That's why _Cray_ is like this?" I asked worried for the beings the occupy _Cray_.

"I know everything my friend told me about _Cray_ , what my _Clan_ tells me about it" I said when he explained. "The _Banner of Darkness and Light_ , the _Union_ of the _Shadow Paladins_ and the _Royal Paladins_. One would think this army would win against any however I know they lost" I frowned looking at each face.

"If I remember what _Michael_ and my friend told me those with more power, the _Leaders_ , are taken and the rest fall" I spoke. The young man nodded looking shocked.

The lightning from the _Void_ came down taking _Dragonic Overlord_ , _Blaster Dark_ , and the one _Unit_ I couldn't bear the thought of ever losing. The young man said that the _Clans_ went their separate ways the _Void_ still overtaking a majority. The one _Clan_ left that can reunite them being the _Gold Paladins_.

He said we can't win without going past our _Limits_ and learning from past mistakes. He last yelled _Limit Break_ before I was back in _Card Capitol_.

I realized something was wrong and took out the cards from my _Deck_ to see nothing. I can't read them which means they're not my usual _Units_. The _Units_ that helped me so long ago weren't there and that isn't good.

I don't mind using a new _Deck_ if I have to but I can't deal without my other one. The beings of _Cray_ are equal in their own right and none deserve to be left out which is why I don't mind so much.

Shin and Misaki came in with Shin telling _Assista Cat_ that he thanks him for watching the _Store_. I laughed lightly, I know it sounded cracked, when I heard him meow 'not talking to you'. Misaki stood in front of me saying that I made it.

I nodded worried about the _Clans_ that were taken and divided. Morikawa and the other two came in after: Izaki and Taishi.

"Guys, someone I never seen before was in here. I didn't ask his name but he knew mine" I said getting their attention. "I don't know what he did but he changed my _Deck_ somehow" I held out my _Deck_ for them to see.

Shin said it was my normal ' _Gold Paladin_ ' _Deck_ making my heart stop slightly. No one remembers the _Clan_ I used.

"I can't see what cards these are, this is not my _Deck_ " I told them sternly surprising them. Morikawa seemed to have not been paying attention because he took the top card. He said it was a _Grade 3 Garmore_ making me feel slightly light-headed.

Morikawa said something and so did Izaki but I didn't hear anything. It felt like I was underwater and I didn't like it.

Everyone passed me but I was stuck in my spot. I need to find _Blond Ezel_ again or I won't know how to get my _Paladin's_ and the others back. Hearing a distant voice that sounded like _Ezel's_ I heard it say what he had last told me.

I don't know how to use a _Limit Break_ or what it is and I can't see my cards to find out. I can hear them fine but that's it.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 9:55 P.M. on January 6, 2017.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**


	67. Limit Break Vermillion

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Vanguard or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Sixty-Seven: Limit Break Vermillion

Aichi's POV

I was being shaken when I heard a muffled voice. "Come on Aichi, I finished fixing your _Deck_ so you can see them easier" Emi said making me sit up.

" _Breakfast_ is on the _Table_ so make sure it won't get cold" she told me and I nodded. When she left the room I walked over to my _Deck_. I pulled the cards up so I can see them.

Seeing _Great Silver Wolf, Garmore_ I smiled sadly at him. "I have nothing against you or the others _Garmore_ , my _Paladins_ and I have been through a lot is all" I told him.

When I went downstairs I ate the _Apple Oven Pancakes_ I made last night glad I thought ahead. Emi decided to make conversation but I didn't want to. I didn't answer her since I was worried about _Cray_ and the occupying _Clans_.

"Thank you for waking me Emi" I said knowing my eyes were shaded. I left the _House_ knowing I'm worrying mom and Emi.

When I arrived at _Card Capitol_ I heard Izaki and Morikawa having a _Cardfight_. I wish I knew what the papers on the window say. When I heard Morikawa say ' _Grade 3_ to victory' I walked elsewhere.

I was sitting by the _Pond_ in the _Park_ taking out my _Deck_ worrying for when I have to use them in a _Cardfight_. I haven't played in a _Cardfight_ with these _Units_ or this _Clan_.

People think this was the _Clan_ I fought with in the _Nationals_ but I don't remember things like that. I won't be able to _Cardfight_ normally with this _Clan_ because I'm not familiar with it. I heard footsteps behind me before hearing a familiar voice.

Kai asked what was in the _Pond_ that was so interesting so I stood. "Nothing, just thinking" I said dusting off the back of my _Jeans_.

He asked what about and I hesitated. "Does this _Deck_ look like my normal one?" I asked handing him the _Deck_ I had taken out. He nodded saying they're my _Gold Paladin Deck_.

'Please help me _Gold Paladins_ ' I asked when I asked Kai if I can see his _Deck_. He complied handing me his _Deck_.

 _Garmore_ told me it's the _Narukami Clan_ making me sigh. "You don't have to believe me but I don't remember you ever using this _Deck_ " I said handing his _Deck_ back to him. "These are the only cards I have ever used" he told me making me nod.

"Can I tell you why I think this?" I asked him and he nodded. When he said he was all ears I walked to find a _Bench_ since I was still light-headed from yesterday.

Time Skip: Fifteen Minutes Later

Kai asked if he understood me correctly. None of our friends remember the _Clans_ we used to have and that both of us used different _Clans_. "So I'm the only one who remembers then?" I asked myself out loud.

I keep wondering why I'm the only one who remembers as I pulled my cards out of their _Case_. It was only a few centimeters that I pulled them out though.

"Thank you for hearing me out, I don't blame you for not believing me" I said smiling at him. Getting up I started walking away before I was stopped in my tracks. Kai said he believes me which shocked me.

I turned asking why before he said he knows me. Knows that I wouldn't lie about something like this.

He told me to follow him when he stood up and I nodded. I followed quickly behind him till we reached an _Ampetheatre_ like structure. It had a _Cardfight Table_ in the middle.

He told me that we're going to fight. That we'll solve this problem like _Cardfighters_.

I nodded taking out the _Paladin Units_. Setting the _Deck_ where it's supposed to go he told me to imagine it. What Kai imagined was normal for him but not for me.

When I looked around it was how _Cray_ was after _Void_ attacked it. From Kai's tone and words this is how they imagine _Cray_.

We stood the _Vanguard_ me using the same one the young man I remember as Takuto used. Kai stood _Lizard Soldier, Shishin_. I didn't ask if it felt normal because I know it still does for him.

 _Red River, Dragoon_ was ridden. In return I rode _Evil Slaying Swordsman, Haugan_.

I also called _Precipice Whirlwind, Sagramore_ to the back middle and _Knight of Elegant Skills, Gareth_ to the front left. He asked if I don't remember playing with them and I nodded. "So far they're new _Units_ for me, I know I won't do well with them because of that so I apologize in advance" I looked at the _Units_.

I apologized to them as well since I know I'm being rude and mean to them regarding this. Asking _Sagramore_ to support _Haugan_ he attacked the _Vanguard_.

I activated _Sagramore's Skill_ to draw another card once I dropped the one I got during the _Drive Trigger Check_. " _Gareth_ attacks _Dragoon_ " I said before he did so. Kai didn't guard this time either.

He told me I sound nervous but how I'm playing says the opposite. I thanked him before he rode _Thunder Storm, Dragoon_.

 _Jinn of the Lightning Flare_ and _Bright Jet Dragon_ were called to the front _Rearguards_ but I don't know where. _Bright Jet_ was apparently on the right since Kai had him attack first. Because Kai has less cards than me _Bright Jet_ gained an extra 3000 _Power_.

I didn't guard against _Jet Dragon_ or _Dragoon_ and didn't get any _Triggers_ either. _Jinn_ gained an extra 2000 _Power_ because the _Vanguard_ is a _Narukami_ before he attacked as well.

I asked _Blessing Owl_ to guard smiling slightly. I'm the only one who can't get used to a new _Deck_. Then again I'm the one who didn't lose my memories of the _Clans_.

I saw a _Grade 2_ missing _Blaster Blade_ as soon as I saw the _Unit_. I lifted the _Unit_ I would ride seeing that a memory in Kai's mind unlocked.

It was back to where it was before however when I asked what was wrong. Finishing the ride I moved _Gareth_ back to call _Nemean Lion_ to where he was before. I asked _Gareth_ to support _Nemean_ in an attack against the _Vanguard_ but it was guarded.

It was guarded more specifically by _Zephyr Kid, Hayate_. This time when I asked _Sagramore_ to support _Beaumain_ Kai didn't guard.

He got a _Draw Trigger_ before he told me that it's his turn now. "I can tell you're nervous playing with the _Gold Paladins_ but if you don't get it together we won't figure this out" he told me. I nodded since I know he's right.

I'm not being fair to the _Gold Paladins_ either by acting this way and repeating what I've already said in loop. Kai rode _Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion_ and I was awestruck with how beautiful the being is.

It looked a lot like _Dragonic Overlord_ before Kai told me to get my head in the game. From his tone it feels like he doesn't realize I don't know how to use this _Deck_. _Lizard Soldier, Riki_ was called to the _Rearguard_.

I guarded _Bright Jet's_ attack with _Precipice Sagramore_. Because _Riki_ was called behind _Vermillion_ he supported the _Dragon_ but I didn't guard.

I already felt that it was going to be a _Critical_ , but I also know I lose this _Cardfight_. _Jinn_ was given the power but _Vermillion_ got the _Critical_. I didn't get a _Heal Trigger_ on either check but I got a _Stand Trigger_ on the second.

I stood _Nemean_ and gave the power to _Beaumain_. I got another card in the _Damage Zone_ when _Jinn_ attacked which means I'm up to five damage.

Drawing a card since it was my turn I felt bad for the _Units_ I'm fighting with. I rode _Battle Field Tempest, Sagramore_ before calling _Sleygal Sword_ to the front right _Rearguard_. I also called _Elixier Sommelier_ behind him.

I activated _Sleygal's_ _Counterblast_ four times meaning he gets an extra 8000 _Power_ and is boosted by _Sommelier_. Asking _Sagramore_ to support _Battle Field Tempest_ I felt something bad was going to happen.

 _Wyvern Supply Unit_ and _Yellow Gem Carbuncle_ guarded the attack but that wasn't what I felt was coming. I got a _Critical Trigger_ on the _Second Check_ hearing Kai speak. He said my _Vanguard_ will fail so I told him that I knew that and both effects went to _Nemean Lion_.

Kai guarded _Nemean's_ attack with _Old Dragon Mage_ and _Red River, Dragoon_. _Bright Jet Dragon_ _Intercepted_ as well so the attack was nullified.

I sighed apologizing to the _Gold Paladins_ , I wish I had found a book on them somewhere. I know nothing about their _Abilities_ or even how to use them. It's my fault for not even checking.

I keep wondering how I could even help that at the moment though. The only thing I can think of is a way out but that's mean to the _Units_.

Hearing Kai yell at me to not find a way out I nodded. "I know that Kai, I know nothing of the _Gold Paladins' Abilities_ and I'm letting them down because of it" I frowned. "I should've at least tried to find information on them but I was worried about the _Clan Leaders_ that were taken" I sighed.

He told me I was only making up excuses making me look up at him. "I had searched four _Card Shops_ but I haven't found anything I can actually read Kai.

I'm not blaming the _Gold Paladins'_ for my lack of information nor am I blaming them for my loss" I told him sternly. "You haven't lost yet" was his answer but I shook my head. "I still have _PSY Qualia_ Kai, nothing will change that any time soon, I know I'm going to lose" I said a little irritated.

He told me he's going to help me break those barriers down. I'm guessing he means the lack of information.

He called _Final Turn_ calling _Jinn of the Lightning Spark_ and _Plasma Bite Dragon_ to the right _Rearguard_. Kai flipped over three cards in the _Damage Zone_ activating a _Limit Break_. When I asked if he knows how to use it he nodded.

He told me it can only be activated when you have four cards in the _Damage Zone_ which makes sense. That was the amount of damage Takuto had as well.

Kai told me they're stronger than anything I've seen before adding 2000 _Power_ to _Vermillion_. When he said it wasn't over I asked him if he was going to attack all _Units_ in the front row. "Good guess" Kai told me making me smile at him.

"Do you remember _Kagero_ yet?" I asked knowing that he does and I was right. He told me we have to embrace this power and I know that.

I want to help the _Clans_ more than anything and I knew from the start I have to borrow the _Gold Paladins_ to do that. I waited for _Vermillion Thunderbolt_ since _Elixier Sommelier_ told me I can't _Intercept_. _Nemean_ , _Sleygal_ , and _Sagramore_ were attacked in that order.

"I don't guard" I told him before the _Game_ ended making me smile. "That's the second _Limit Break_ I've witnessed and I liked yours better" I smiled with my eyes closed.

"You're lucky you can't remember you're old _Clan_ very well, I'm worried about all of them" I said when I looked up at him. "What do you mean?" he asked and I could see he was confused. "The _Clan Leaders_ of the _Kagero_ , _Shadow Paladin_ , and _Royal Paladin Clans_ have disappeared and I'm worried about them" I told him.

"Do you know if that's why we have different _Decks_?" he asked making me nod. "Then we have to find out how this happened and who did it" he told me.

I nodded again before looking at the wall. Kai was looking there so I was as well just to act like I can see. There was an announcement about a _Vanguard Fight Circuit_.

Apparently it's also called the _VF Circuit_. I didn't really get it when he announced that people from all over the _World_ gather to prove they have what it takes.

The _Sponsor_ was to speak next so I said his name when the first word of his speech was spoken. The winners set themselves apart from all others around the _World_. This _Tournament_ will be turning _Cray_ into a whole new _Battlefield_.

When he was done talking Kai asked me what that was about. "He's the one I battled before he changed my _Deck_.

He mentioned many times that the _Clans_ I had have gone extinct" I said surprising him. When I heard Kai say that he was in because it's a 'winner takes all' event I asked why. He told me it's a good chance to get answers.

I do agree with that but I probably won't be able to make it that far with how terrible I am with this _Clan_ at present. "I wonder how you get in though? Takuto never said how" I asked out loud.

I didn't expect Kai to answer but it was an answer I expected. He said that I'll have to find a way and that I probably won't make it too far without my favorite _Clan_. Watching Kai leave I thanked the Clan for helping me even though I was mean to them.

Walking along the street I wasn't really sure what to do. I smiled when I heard how many people were excited about the _VF Circuit_.

I decided to head back to the _Card Shop_ to see if I can practice with the _Gold Paladins_ greeting the trio by the door. Taishi said that something was crazy pointing to Shin. The latter said that I wouldn't believe something holding what I think is paper in the air.

"You know I can't read that Shin" I told him sighing. He told me it was an _Invitation_ so I asked what it was for.

"The _VF Circuit_ for _Team Q4_ " he said before I heard cheers from three people behind me. Shin told me to pack my bags because we're going _International_. The three behind me said that I'm in the big time which is the total opposite right now.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 4:40 P.M. on January 9, 2017.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**


	68. Third Member

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Vanguard or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Sixty-Eight: Third Member

Aichi's POV

Shin asked if it was amazing making me nod. I was surprised that _Q4_ even got one. I smiled when Shin said they weren't easy to come by making me agree with him.

I got a text from Ren asking if _Q4_ got accepted to the _VF Circuit_ making me smile. 'So you did to huh?' I typed back smiling when he responded.

He said _Team Asteroid_ was accepted which was good to know. I have to talk to Takuto again. The _VF Circuit_ is the only place with _some_ probability of happening.

"I'm in, I've been wanting to _Cardfight_ people from across the _World_ " I smiled making him nod. "You'll be the _Team Captain_ then, only one member from _Team Q4_ is required but not the maximum" Shin answered making me nod.

I already knew who I was going to ask: Kamui and Misaki. I heard the door open seeing Misaki when I turned around. "Can you come to the _VF Circuit_ with me Misaki?" I asked seeing her walk behind the _Counter_.

She asked if I saw the _Invitation_ making me nod. She said I can pick my own _Team_ and that I don't need her making me shake my head.

"That isn't true Misaki, you're a great friend and a strong _Cardfighter_ from the last time I saw you battle. Can you please join?" I bowed making her sigh. She said that she can't say no to me when I beg making me stand up straight with a smile.

"Now I just have to ask Kamui, I'm guessing he's at _Card Shop Handsome_ right?" I asked Misaki with a smile. She nodded making me smile wider.

"I can see the other members of _Team Handsome_ then" I said leaving the _Card Shop_ waving 'bye' to the others. When I arrived I walked in wondering if it's changed any. The man behind the _Counter_ welcomed me back and I nodded in greeting.

When I looked around I saw Kamui's colors but there were too many covering it. Hearing a familiar voice call my name I turned to see Gouki.

He asked why I was here making me smile. "Kamui, I wanted to ask him something but I can't find him" I told him. He was confused asking if my eyes were busted making me nod.

"Sorry I forgot" he apologized making me shrug. He told me he was fighting at the _Cardfight Table_ pointing to where it was.

I nodded looking over to see his colors more clearly than before. When I heard him speak I called his name getting his attention. I was sitting at a _Table_ across from Gouki so I can talk to Kamui.

"I haven't seen you in a while Kamui, but what's with the _Bandana_?" I asked pointing to my head. "Gouki gave them to us when I decided to join their _Team_ " I wasn't really surprised.

I figured this would happen making me smile. Kamui had decided to win his next _Championship_ with _Handsome_ to broaden his horizons after the _Nationals_. I smiled at him when he started arguing with Nagisa again.

He told me that we're rivals now since he only came back for _Team Handsome_. He told me this wasn't my usual hangout so he thanked me for visiting.

"It isn't a visit Kamui, though I guess it was a fruitless venture" I said before he asked what I meant. "This" I smiled sliding the _Invitation_ towards him via _Table_. He was shocked to see what he did.

They were all surprised apparently. Nagisa asked what it is before Kamui explained.

Getting a text from my friend I took my _Phone_ out texting him back. "I came to ask you to join Misaki and I as a _Teammate_ but it's your choice on whether you want to" I told him smiling. He was daydreaming before Nagisa yelled at him to snap out of it.

He told me he can't before Gouki said he's a part of _Team Handsome_ now making me stand. "Thanks anyway, now the only one left to ask is Morikawa or else we can't join" I smiled getting ready to leave.

Kamui stopped me asking why 'that idiot' is the only option. "Misaki's already a part of the _Team_ , Miwa and Izaki don't like _Tournaments_ , Kai's joining Ren and Tetsu. You're a part of _Team Handsome_ and Asaka hates me so you were the last _Cardfighter_ but my first option" I smiled.

When he asked why he was my first option I smiled wider. "I wanted to fight with you and Misaki again.

Combine forces like we did in the _Nationals_ " I said about to leave. Before he told me to wait that is. "You can think on it I don't mind" I told him before I sat back down.

I didn't like seeing Kamui conflicted about this. He was even more conflicted as Gouki and the others started talking to him.

Gouki put his _Deck_ down on the _Table_ making me flinch at the determination and anger in his eyes. He told me to fight him and Nagisa for Kamui making me look at the latter. Nagisa said that if I can't beat both of them then I can't take Kamui with me.

I smiled when Kamui said that I would fight him for it instead. I covered my mouth to keep from laughing when Nagisa accused Kamui of losing on purpose.

Kamui told me that if he wins he stays with _Team Handsome_ but if I win he comes with me to the _VF Circuit_. When they agreed Kamui said we should give it all we have. I easily agreed to it.

I asked _Michael_ who wins when we were getting ready to start. He told me that I win which made me smile but only slightly.

We stood the _Vanguard_ and I saw that Kamui stood _Beast Deity, White Tiger_. "I'll go first if that's alright" I smiled drawing a card. 'Please help me _Gold Paladins_ , I want to save _Cray_ and the only way I can is with Kamui on my _Team_ ' I asked.

Riding _Knight of Elegant Skills, Gareth_ I ended my turn there. _Shout_ was ridden and I could tell Kamui was only thinking of doing his best.

Seeing this I smiled. _White Tiger_ was moved from the _Soul_ to the front left _Rearguard_. Two _Almighty Reporters_ were called to the back middle and left _Rearguards_ after that.

With support _White Tiger_ attacked _Gareth_ feeling the claw marks from the attack on my stomach. It seems it was giving me only a day without injury.

Checking for a _Damage Trigger_ I didn't get any _Triggers_. Because _Reporter_ supported a successful attack he was removed from the field and put in Kamui's hand. "You don't have to choose between offense and defense with _Reporter_ right?" I asked and he nodded.

He told me that he's trained every day since the _Nationals_ apparently thinking I thought the opposite. "Not true actually, I knew you trained every day since the _Nationals_.

You wouldn't be at a _Card Shop_ , least of all this one, otherwise" I smiled. I had drowned out what Nagisa was saying which made her fume at me for it. With support _Shout_ attacked my _Vanguard_ which I didn't guard against.

He didn't get a _Trigger_ but neither did I. I drew riding _Beaumain_ and calling _Charging Chariot Knight_ to the front left _Rearguard_.

I had also called _Charjgal_ to the back middle _Rearguard_. "It won't be easy to win against your _Clan_ Kamui but I'll do my best for that reason" I smiled. I activated _Chariot Knight's Ability_ meaning that since Kamui has more cards in hand than I do he gains an extra 3000 _Power_.

Kamui did a _Damage Check_ getting a _Critical Trigger_ where all effects were given to _Shout_. Kamui didn't guard _Beaumain's_ attack which was supported by _Charjgal_.

'Thank you for helping me you guys' I told my _Deck_ when my turn ended. _Marvelous Honey_ was ridden before he called _Brutal Jack_ and two _Reporters_. _Jack_ was placed in the front right because Kamui activated his _Counterblast_.

I asked _Gwydion_ to guard against _Jack_ when he had attacked nullifying it. I guarded with _Elixier Sommelier_ when _Marvelous Honey_ attacked nullifying it as well.

Kamui ended up getting a _Stand Trigger_ when he checked for a _Drive Trigger_. _Jack_ stood while _White Tiger_ got the power. _White Tiger_ attacked but I didn't guard against him.

Getting a _Critical Trigger_ I gave the power to _Beaumain_ since I can't do anything with the _Critical_. _Chariot Knight_ was removed from the field by _Brutal Jack_ making me apologize to him.

I rode _Great Silver Wolf, Garmore_ activating his _Counterblast_. Calling _Nemean Lion_ to the front left and _Battle Field Tempest, Sagramore_ to the front right _Rearguard_. _Almighty Reporter_ guarded against _Nemean Lion_.

I asked _Charjgal_ to support activating the _Soulblast_ by removing one card from the _Soul_. This activated _Charjgal's Skill_ which was to add 5000 _Power_ to the _Vanguard_.

Kamui was nervous about this so he didn't guard. I checked the _Twin Drive_ getting a _Trigger_. Giving the power to _Sagramore_ I asked _Garmore_ to attack.

I activated _Sagramore's Counterblast_ by flipping over the last card in the _Damage Zone_. This added 3000 _Power_ to _Sagramore_ who attacked.

Kamui rode _Ashura Kaiser_ before moving _White Tiger_ to the back left. He placed down two _Units_ but I don't know which ones they are. Kamui activated _Jack's_ _Counterblast_ after that.

He went to attack _Garmore_ with support from _Tough Boy_ but I asked _Nemean_ _Lion_ to do an _Especial Intercept_. _Ashura_ attacked next with help from _Reporter_.

Kamui got a _Grade 3_ so _Jack_ stood again. _Tough Boy_ stood again as well because he drew another _Grade 3_. I didn't guard _Jack's_ second attack.

 _Moai the Great_ attacked with support from _White Tiger_. Because _White Tiger_ is a _Nova Grappler Moai_ gains an extra 2000 _Power_.

I asked _Gwydion_ and _Haugan_ to guard nullifying the attack. Calling _Beaumain_ to the front left, _Gareth_ to the back left, I also called _Blessing Owl_ to the back right _Rearguard_. This completely filled the _Rearguard Circles_.

Because _Blessing Owl_ was in the _Rearguard_ I decided to give the 2000 _Power_ to _Sagramore_. I asked _Gareth_ to support _Beaumain_ in an attack since it seems Kamui's _Grade 3s_ are useless now.

 _Red Card Dealer_ guarded the attack. "I gave you a choice on whether to come or not now you have no choice at all" I smiled. I asked _Charjgal_ to support also activating the _Soulblast_.

"I won't let you miss out on the _VF_ Kamui, I can tell that means a lot to you so I'll win" I told him closing my eyes. 'Please help me _Paladins_ , I trust you completely so trust in me as well' I told them taking a breath.

I activated _Limit Break_ explaining it to them since they didn't know what it was. 5000 _Power_ was added to _Garmore_ since he's going to be attacking the _Vanguard_. Kamui didn't guard the attack and I could tell it was too much power for him.

He looked to be in pain. I did a _Twin Drive Check_ again knowing from Kamui's colors that I can't get a _Trigger_ or he'll lose.

It was on the _Second Check_ that I got a _Heal Trigger_. I gave the power to _Sagramore_ before _Garmore_ attacked. I asked _Blessing Owl_ to support _Sagramore_ activating the latter's _Counterblast_.

The _Game_ ended there because of that attack before I smiled at the _Units_ on the field. 'Thank you _Gold Paladins_ ' I smiled picking them up and placing them back in the _Deck_.

Gouki told me it was sneaky for me to come in here with a trick up my sleeve. I only shook my head. "I hadn't intended to fight anyone, I only came to ask Kamui to join my _Team_ " I smiled.

Reiji told me that he's never heard of a _Limit Break_ before Eiji said the same thing. Apparently I surprised Kamui with turning what information he knew about _Vanguard_ upside down.

The trio asked me to teach them about _Limit Breaks_ but I didn't really know what to say to them. He thanked me for picking him to be on my _Team_ making me nod smiling at him. Kamui and I shook hands ignoring Nagisa.

He told me the _VF_ _Circuit_ was waiting for us making me nod. "It'll definitely be a surprise" I smiled before hearing cloth falling.

Reiji and Eiji had taken off their _Bandanas_. Reiji was excited that everyone will know who Kamui is. Eiji just said that there will be _World Domination_ making me smile slightly.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 8:02 P.M. on January 9, 2017.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.**


	69. Angel's Tank

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Vanguard or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Sixty-Nine: Angel's Tank

Aichi's POV

In the _Morning_ I asked mom if I could go to the _Vanguard Fight Circuit_. She said she'll think about it before Emi said no. "I don't trust you to go around the _World_ without getting lost" she told me.

I smiled slightly telling her I'm going to. I looked at mom nodding when she asked if I really want to go.

"Of course, I've been wanting to travel when I got older so this would be a good chance to see if I want to" I smiled closing my eyes. She nodded saying I could go. I hugged her waist out of happiness surprising her.

"Thanks mom" I told her before I felt her return the hug. "No problem sweetie" she told me patting my head.

Time Skip: Another Day

I smiled walking beside Kamui who was really excited. He told me he's happy that we'll get to be recognized at _World Class Fighters_. Apparently it surprised him that I didn't ask Kai.

"He's joining _Team Asteroid_ remember?" I asked smiling at him. We reached a _Bench_ after we finished shopping before I thanked them.

I wasn't really sure what to bring on the _Trip_ , and I can't really see the items, so it helped that they were there. Kamui asked me what the best part about the _Trip_ is making me smile. I know he won't say the same thing as me so I didn't answer.

He said it was the _Gourmet Food_ making me smile at him. He was looking at a _Magazine_ or book or something.

"What is that?" I asked before he said it was a _Magazine_ of the best stops for _Gourmet Food_ around the _World_. I wasn't really surprised though. Misaki told Kamui to grow up and focus on the _VF Circuit_ before they started arguing.

Misaki about the shoes and clothes she bought today and Kamui about the same thing. Only he was the one complaining about it.

I was about to tell them they were being childish before they started laughing making me do the same. After a bit of laughing I told them I have another stop to make. They said they were coming with, I didn't stop them though.

Scene Change: _PSY Shop_

When we arrived at the _Card Shop_ Kamui asked if I was going to get any _Rare Cards_ from _Ultra Rare_. I shook my head but he didn't notice.

He said they have all the best cards making me chuckle slightly when he got nervous. He seemed to think Misaki would get mad. She told him that she likes visiting new _Shops_.

I came here wondering if _Ultra Rare_ remembers the _Clans_ that were taken. After all Kourin was a part of the _Royal Paladins_.

When we walked in I called out if they were here hearing noise in the back. Kamui said they were probably on _Lunch Break_ but I shook my head. I headed to where I heard the noise was seeing Rekka.

She was trying to close a _Suitcase_ apparently. As soon as Rekka stood up she lost her footing so I ran over to her grabbing her shoulders so she wouldn't fall down.

"I didn't mean to frighten you Rekka" I told her helping her stand before Kourin came in. She asked Rekka who was here before she appeared saying my name in surprise. Suiko came in not long after when I was by Kamui again.

I bowed my head to them in greeting before Suiko said that we've visited at the worst time. I wasn't really surprised though.

She said that they were closing down _PSY Shop_ and that they made their _Final Sale_ the other day. Kamui mentioned why he was here before Kourin asked if we were going. She sounded very surprised.

"Yeah we are" I smiled before Suiko asked my reason. "I want to talk to someone but other than the _VF Circuit_ I have no possible way to do that" I told her.

Kourin asked if we were really ready since we'd be small _Fish_ in a big _Pond_. Kamui just decided to be cocky. I sighed at his attitude before Suiko said they have to go.

"Wait I came here wanting to ask Kourin something" I said walking up to the one I mentioned. "I forgot which _Deck_ you're using, is it _Royal Paladins_ or another one?" I asked frowning.

I only frowned since she didn't remember either. Was I the last one Takuto erased memories from? Or is it something else entirely?

Rekka challenged my friends to a fight making me wince when Kamui yelled. I have two sets of ears one of which is very sensitive.

Kourin was about to stop her but Suiko disagreed with the action. I went over to my friends before Kamui said he'll be facing her. That is until Misaki said she would be.

The latter wasn't too happy with how Rekka was talking to her apparently. Rekka wasn't even serious in her apology either.

I was sitting down right next to Kamui on the steps when the _Match_ started. I voiced that there was a lot of tension before Kamui yelled something to Misaki. Something like not letting a little girl beat her but that was short lived.

Rekka was getting on people's nerves apparently because Kamui's the shortest person to have ever made fun of her height. _Thermometer Angel_ , her _Vanguard_ , is from the new _Set_ for the _Angel Feather Clan_.

This for some reason scared Kamui when Rekka explained. "But it just came out!" Kamui said next to me. That was what he was scared about.

Misaki activated _God Hawk's Skill_ checking the top five but didn't get _Tsukuyomi_. I didn't listen to Rekka speak because I got a text from my friend.

I texted back before I heard Misaki ride _Tsukuyomi_ ending her turn after. _Thousand Ray Pegasus_ was ridden before _Thermometer_ was moved to the _Rearguard_. Another _Pegasus_ was called but I still don't know where.

The _Rearguard Pegasus_ attacked _Tsukuyomi_ so the _Pegasus_ must've been put in the front _Rearguard_. _Thermometer_ boosted _Pegasus_ so she must've been put in the back middle.

Misaki checked the top five cards of her _Deck_ and I wasn't really surprised to hear her sigh. That means she didn't get _Tsukuyomi_. _Tagitsuhime_ was ridden before I got another text from him.

'Are you going to be able to visit or is that a no again?' was what the text said making me frown. 'Sorry but I can't, I have to pack for the _VF Circuit_ ' I replied putting my _Phone_ away.

 _Gemini_ was placed in the front _Rearguard_ since he was told to attack the _Vanguard_. Rekka didn't get a _Trigger_ but because she took damage _Ray's Skill_ activates. Because a card went to the _Damage Zone_ they both get an extra 2000 _Power_.

Kamui said the power is good for the _Vanguard_ but wasted on the _Rearguard Unit_. _Tagitsuhime_ attacked meaning an extra 2000 again.

"It's actually good because of simultaneous boosts" I told him. _Nociel_ was ' _Super Cute Love Ridden_ ' confusing me. Then again I can't see if they would be considered 'cute' or not.

Rekka made fun of Misaki's stern attitude making me chuckle slightly. _Penemue_ replaced the _Pegasus_ in the _Rearguard_ but I think _Pegasus_ was just moved to the back.

 _Nociel_ attacked with a boost from _Thermometer_ before Rekka got a _Critical_ in the _Drive Check_. _Nociel_ was given the _Critical_ , not a surprise, and the power was given to _Penemue_. Misaki ended up getting a _Critical_ in the _Second Check_ of the _Damage Step_.

She gave all effects to _Tagitsuhime_ before _Thousand Ray_ supported _Penemue_. Misaki was determined and apprehensive so I'm guessing she _has_ to stop it.

 _Lozenge_ was used to guard before Rekka ended her turn. _CEO Amaterasu_ was ridden before Rekka spoke. She said that the _Deck_ gives her good strategies but that she won't win.

She is correct in that however since Misaki does lose. When Kamui yelled that Misaki won a _National Championship_ with that _Deck_ I sighed.

Winning the _Nationals_ doesn't mean that you're better than anyone, no not at all. Misaki asked her in a determined and angry tone to show her what her _Deck_ is missing. _Amaterasu's Skill_ was used to _Soulcharge_ before she checked the top card.

It was kept at the top of her _Deck_ before _Gemini_ was moved back. _Red Eye_ and _Tsukuyomi_ were called to the _Rearguard_.

 _Full Moon_ was told to attack but was guarded by _Clutch Rifle Angel_. _Amaterasu_ attacked next getting a _Critical_ on the _Drive Check_. The power was given to _Red Eye_ but the _Critical_ to _Amaterasu_.

Because Misaki has four cards in hand _Amaterasu_ gains 4000 _Power_ that turn. _Thousand Ray_ got an extra 2000 _Power_ when _Amaterasu_ attacked before Rekka got a _Heal Trigger_.

 _Nociel_ got the power before I got a text. He was upset that I couldn't come over making me frown. I always have to turn him down and I promised to show him how to play last week.

Rekka said it was lucky making me apprehensive before Misaki told _Gemini_ to support _Red Eye_. _Penemue Intercepted_ the attack however nullifying it.

This ended Misaki's turn so Rekka rode _Circular Saw, Kiriel_. She flipped a card in the _Damage Zone_ over taking out an _Angel Feather_ to call it. It was thanks to _Kiriel's Counterblast_ she could even do that.

I don't know which card she called but she did replace it with the top card of her _Deck_. _Calamity Flame_ , which was most likely the _Unit_ called, and _Pegasus_ gained an extra 2000 _Power_.

 _Gatling Shot, Barbiel_ was called to the front right _Rearguard_ since that's the only position left that's able to attack. _Dream Eater_ guarded the attack before I texted my friend back. 'I am sorry, I'm leaving soon and won't be back for a while.

I'll bring you back something' I texted before _Thermometer_ supported _Kiriel_. _Limit Break_ was activated making me smile.

"Knew it" I said hearing Kamui say that was a turn for the worst or something. Misaki got a _Critical_ on the _Damage Check_ giving all effects to her _Vanguard_. _Thousand Ray_ supported _Calamity_ in the next attack which was guarded by _Psychic Bird_.

Misaki _Soulcharged_ with the _Vanguard's Skill_ before the card she checked was kept on top. _White Hare_ was called before his _Skill_ was activated.

This _Skill_ moved a card from her hand to the _Soul_. _Full Moon_ left the field before _Evil Eye_ was called to the front right _Rearguard_. Misaki activated the _Ability_ that requires six cards in the _Soul_ nullifying one card in Rekka's hand.

 _Amaterasu_ attacked but _Burst Shot_ and _Nociel_ guarded the attack. As a result of _Nociel's Skill_ a card in Rekka's hand was traded for a card in the _Damage Zone_.

Misaki got a _Critical_ where all effects were given to _Evil Eye_. _White Hare_ supported _Evil Eye_ but it was guarded by _Requiel_. Due to the discarding of a card in Rekka's hand _Requiel_ has a complete guard.

 _Red Eye_ attacked next but Rekka didn't guard. Rekka used _Thermometer's Counterblast_ which moved her to the _Soul_ clearing the way.

She then checked the top five cards of her _Deck_ , if a _Grade 3_ is present she can add it to her hand. She called different _Units_ to the _Rearguard_ after that. _Calamity Flame_ , _Rocket Dash Unicorn_ , and _Sunny Smile Angel_ were called to the _Rearguard_.

 _Sunny Smile Angel_ supported _Kiriel_ who attacked with _Limit Break_ ending the _Game_. "I feel bad for Misaki, though you shouldn't give winning the _Nationals_ as an excuse to be better than anyone" I told Kamui.

He nodded apologizing before I smiled at Rekka. She plays the same way as she did at _Nationals_. People are bound to get better since the _Nationals_ but not if they stay the same.

"Thank you for answering my question Kourin" I told her smiling as we left the _Shop_. She nodded as Rekka yelled something.

I didn't bother listening to it because my friend texted me. "Who're you texting?" Kamui asked making me look at him. "A good friend of mine, he hasn't been able to play _Vanguard_ since it came out" I told him frowning.

"I see" he told me before we entered town. When I heard Kamui say that Rekka was strong I realized they were depressed compared to earlier.

I put my _Phone_ away to see that Misaki was a bit more determined now making me smile. I stopped walking when I saw Kamui stop in front of us. He said we need to start training making me smile again.

"I was about to suggest that Kamui" I smiled before he nodded. "We won't stand a chance if we don't" he said making my smile widen.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 5:22 P.M. on January 16, 2017.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**


	70. Arrival in Singapore

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Vanguard or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Seventy: Arrival in Singapore

Aichi's POV

We were at the _Airport_ with the others when Kamui was trying to take a picture. I was a little nervous since I don't think I have a _Global Service Phone_.

Kamui for some reason told me to say a long sentence but I don't know why. I smiled saying 'cheesy' instead before opening my eyes again. Morikawa and Izaki 'photo bombed' the picture apparently.

Morikawa and Izaki decided to stand next to me. Izaki on my right and Morikawa on my left when Morikawa said picture taking was the only reason they're here.

Kamui came over after he took a picture asking Morikawa to take one. He could've asked without asking if he could operate a _Camera_ though. I was laughing lightly when Morikawa started insulting back.

They started fighting over the _Camera_ before I noticed Shin taking pictures. I stepped out from behind the group when Shin started taking pictures of them.

I didn't want to be in the shot. Not long after that we boarded the _Plane_ to _Singapore_ , I know the destination worries Emi. She thinks I'll sleep through the whole _Trip_.

Scene Change: _Airport_

We arrived in _Singapore_ so we got off the _Plane_. Everyone was surprised and awed by the scenery.

I wish I could've brought him with me but it isn't really possible. Shin took a picture of Kamui and I near a _Statue_ when we were near _Marina Bay_. Kamui turned around saying a _Boat_ flew onto a building.

"That's _Marina Bay Sands_ , an _Integrated Resort_ " I told him smiling. Kamui told me we should check it out making me sigh.

"Come on Shin" I said as I was dragged by Kamui. Hearing Misaki say we shouldn't start trouble I nodded before Kamui finally let me go. He told her that we won't adding a sarcastic 'mom' at the end.

When we met up with Misaki afterwards we went on the _Ferris Wheel_ which amazed Shin and Kamui. We went to eat after that and I wondered when we have to go to the _VF Circuit_.

I was sitting at a _Table_ with the others when Kamui asked Misaki what we're eating. She said it was _Chicken Rice_ a _Dish Singapore's_ known for. Shin took a picture making me smile before I took a bite.

"It's really good isn't it guys?" I asked before Kamui agreed stuffing his face. I had heard _Vanguard Fights_ in the distance before it became more pronounced.

Loud enough that Misaki and the others heard it to. We followed the noise after we finished eating to see _Kasshi Centre_ a _Card Shop_. When we entered the _Shop_ Kamui said that it was convenient.

I nodded saying it was very busy before Shin spoke saying something I couldn't hear all that well. That was only because of a man yelling something about no _History_ _Lesson_ because it's a _Cardfight_.

I followed the voice to see _Team Caesar_ with Koutei being the one playing. Koutei was apologizing for getting carried away making me smile. He really hasn't changed.

Kamui said it was _Team Caesar_ making me smile even more from hearing the name. Misaki said that the kid is cornering him making me cover a snicker.

Time Skip: Ten Minutes Later

When they finished we met outside to talk before I smiled at the _Letter_ Koutei handed me. "I knew it" I smiled handing the _Letter_ back to him. Shin said something about familiar faces before Kamui rudely spoke about the _Player_.

"Kamui that isn't nice, there are stronger _Players_ around the _World_ you know" I said narrowing my eyes at him. "He's right" Koutei said making me look at him.

Misaki said that she thought he was going easy on a little boy making me sigh. Yuri said that you shouldn't underestimate the locals making me nod. Apparently the skill of the locals is the reason _Singapore_ was chosen.

"Every _Country_ changes how _Vanguard_ is played, _Singapore's_ no different" I smiled. Koutei nodded at this saying they brought it to a new level.

Koutei also mentioned that it came out recently but is producing the _World's_ _Top_ _Players_. He asked if we have anything planned the rest of the day making me curious. "No just sightseeing" I answered shrugging.

He invited us somewhere that he said is the best spot in _Town_ and that it'll be fun. "I do hope it is but what is it?" I asked curiously.

Kamui immediately asked if it was an _Amusement Park_ making me shake my head. He's obsessed apparently. I'm guessing it's the _Institute_ but I don't really know.

Scene Change: _Singapore Institute of Technical Studies_

When we arrived I asked if it was the _Institute_ asking the full name. Koutei said I was right in surprise making me snicker slightly.

"It's also called _S.I.T_ " he said making me nod. Kamui however wasn't too thrilled about the idea of this being a _School_. He voiced this saying his _Afternoon_ is wasted.

"Kamui! That isn't a nice thing to say" I told him making him apologize. "Aichi's right, you'll regret saying that" Shin said making Kamui turn to look at him.

He asked if Shin's heard of this place before making him say he has. Koutei said that there's a _Department_ that specializes in _Cardfighting Technology_ making me smile. Kamui was a bit simpleminded when it came to this but that just made me snicker again.

Koutei said it was more complicated than _Vanguard_ instead of _Homework_. He said he does have a general idea before Kamui asked to be let in.

Koutei told us that when _High School_ is finished he's going to enroll making me smile. We went through the various _Facilities_ before hearing Misaki ask if they'll miss him. Apparently some time to herself will be good since she's been with him for a long time.

I know Yuri likes Koutei so that's sort of a lie. Guy said that they've been _Teammates_ for a long time so they'll always be together.

We were in the _Main Room_ after a while of looking when Kamui said that he's enrolling here. Shin said that it's a _Prestigious School_ that's hard to get into making me nod. He said he only has eight years which is enough time.

Misaki said he should work on his _Math_ skills first making me nod. His _English_ also needs work however.

Kamui ended up bumping into a young man who I can tell is kind by his colors. His cards fell on the floor which Kamui apologized for. I was glad he apologized this time though.

"Kamui don't say that, they're in this _School_ " I told him when he asked if they were taking classes here _someday_. They nodded saying that I was right when their friend put his _Great Nature Deck_ away.

The young man took off his hood telling his friends not to be rude before apologizing for them. The young man said he's never seen us before introducing himself. He said the _Teachers_ call him Christopher Lo making me smile.

"So you're the _Captain_ for _S.I.T Genius_ then" I said smiling at him. He nodded saying we can call him Chris.

He introduced his friends as Lee Shenlon and Ali Pajeel which was when I stood up. Kamui introduced himself next before Chris said that I was right when I said they were students. "I was never able to find this out but how old are you?" I asked making them nod.

"I am twelve" Chris said before Kamui said that he's the same age as him. Misaki said they skipped a lot of _Grades_ confusing Kamui.

Shin explained it as working at their own pace to go into the working _World_ because of their intellect. Chris said they've been attending for a little while now. Lee then went on to explain the screening process of _Singapore_ and why it's there.

The top strategic minded youth in the _Country_ are rushed through the _Education_ _System_ so their focus is on _Cardfighting_. They continued talking about the _School_ but I wasn't paying much attention.

I had heard about this _School_ from Emi when I asked if she could look it up for me. I felt a wave of anger making me look up from my _Phone_ to Kamui. He was angry at something Ali said apparently.

Misaki touched his shoulder telling him to cool down. I got a book from my bag and started reading the indents since I don't want to be a part of this.

I was smiling when Chris apologized for Ali and Lee's attitude. They have short tempers apparently. They had immediately asked Koutei if he wanted to fight indicating this.

I was glad that their group has at least one level-headed person in it. I stood up after the three left hearing Koutei say that he can't please anyone today.

Time Skip: _Sunset_

We were in a _Park_ when Koutei said that have to leave for their _Hotel_. I waved bye to them when they turned to leave before I looked over to a _Car_ driving by. I think I saw Takuto in it but I'm not quite sure.

Kamui asked what the deal with the _Car_ was making me shake my head. "Sorry daydreaming it seems" I smiled worrying them somehow.

"I'll see you at the _Hotel_ I want to check something" I told them running off. I know I'm worrying them more by doing this but hey gotta find out where he's going. When I reached the building I saw it was an _Office_ or a _Hotel_.

I went inside seeing Takuto walk into the _Elevator_ before I turned to the woman at the _Desk_. "Excuse me but do you know what building this is?" I asked her.

"The _Sign's_ out front can't you read" she said in an annoyed tone making me sigh. "No I can't, so can you please tell me?" I asked her before the _Guard_ answered. "This is the _Tatsunagi Corporation_ " he told me so I nodded thanking him.

I went outside realizing it was raining and dark which is bad for me. I'm rarely ever out very late so it's never been a problem.

I crossed the street when I didn't hear any _Cars_ wishing I could see if anyone was around. I heard footsteps before I didn't feel any _Rain_ hitting my head. "Who're you?" I asked confusing the person. "It's Kourin, why are you out in the _Rain_?" she asked.

"Can't really see at the moment, can't ask directions to the _Hotel_ because of that either" I told her. She took my wrist which I didn't disagree with since we seem to be going somewhere else.

Scene Change: A _Park_

Kourin told me that Takuto's the head of the _Tatsunagi Corporation_ and that the only time I'll be able to talk to him is when I win the _VF Circuit_. I nodded thanking her. The _Rain_ stopped so I asked if she knows where _Hotel Marina_ is at.

She gave me the directions but gave me a card in the process. She told me what card it was and that I should put it in my _Deck_ making me nod.

"I will thank you" I told her putting _Incandescent Lion, Blond Ezel_ in my _Deck Case_. "Thank you for the card" I said as she walked off. It was light enough for me to make out the streets so I headed to the _Hotel_.

Scene Change: _Hotel Room_

"Thank you" I told the young woman I remembered _Manager_ Gou say is Peach. "No problem!" she said walking off before Kamui opened the door.

I walked in apologizing for being late before Shin said it was fine. Misaki told me not to make them worry again before I apologized. Shin said that I was safe and that's all that matters making me smile.

Shin and Kamui started talking about food before I told them that they can go ahead. They asked why but I just sat on the bed taking out my _Deck_.

Misaki asked why I made them wait for hours just to have them wait more so I can rearrange my _Deck_. "I can't see well in dimly lit places, Kourin stayed with me for a bit since she had an _Umbrella_. She gave me a new card and directions here to" I told her.

I started rearranging my _Deck_ smiling at Shin who said he's concerned. I'm too focused on my _Deck_ that I'm forgetting about eating.

"I'm not too focused Shin, besides I've had to go days without eating for _Vanguard_ in the _Facility_ " I told him. "We're eating right now" Shin said making me jump with the volume. Misaki said she has to look at her _Deck_ as well when I was being pulled off of the bed.

Shin sighed when Misaki said this before I moved my cards over to make room. He said he has a surprise for us making me look up at him when he let go.

He was setting down a _Briefcase_ before he held out ten cards to me. Kamui asked where he got them before he said it was at the _Kasshi Centre_. He said it was for the _Store_ but Misaki said it was for his _Personal Collection_.

I was glad that Emi made me pack a container of gel for the cards because of the new ones but still. I lifted the card Kourin gave me.

I know this one is the one with the _Limit Break_ , it's the one Takuto used. I smiled at him before I asked Shin which cards they were. He started explaining and I picked the cards that would go well with my _Deck_.

Time Skip: _Morning_

Misaki was inside the _Stadium_ registering us for the _Circuit_ before I snickered when Kamui yawned. Shin complained about Kamui not listening before I spoke.

"I had told him to go to bed but apparently my continuous working fueled him" I said sadly. He asked me if it was worth it making me nod. "Have you found a _Winning Image_?" he asked but I shrugged.

"Too early for certainties, I do know I put everything I know about the _Game_ into it" I told him smiling. He told me he's sure I have a good handle on it making me smile.

Misaki came out not long after saying we're registered so I turned around. Shin thanked her before asking if we were ready. I heard a familiar voice so I turned to my left to see _Team S.I.T Genius_.

Chris asked if we've come down here for the _VF Circuit_ making me nod. Ali said something getting a rise out of Kamui as a result.

What Kamui said however confused Shin and them. Misaki told him it was 'don't count your _Chickens_ before they hatch' confusing Kamui. Shin said he needs to work on _Math_ and _English_ making me smile.

I laughed however when he started saying something about not mentioning so much _Schoolwork_. This made the _Team_ beside us laugh causing me to smile.

They were a lot more beautiful when they laughed than when they weren't. Chris said that facing us on the _Battlefield_ with so much energy will be a blast. They left after that making me smile.

I know I'm going to do fine the first few _Games_. I don't know about the others however.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 8:02 P.M. on January 16, 2016.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.**


	71. Clan, Land, and Sea

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Vanguard or its characters, I do however own the idea of the book mentioned in this.**

* * *

Chapter Seventy-One: Clan, Land, and Sea

Aichi's POV

I was sitting on the same _Column_ as the others while Shin was standing. I was reading my book before I heard a pop beat that sounded more like a _Ringtone_.

It was _Ultra Rare_ apparently which would explain why they're here. I felt bad for Dr. O even though I couldn't see him. Shin made a good point in saying that tensing the _Players_ isn't good.

Or at least getting that the _Organizers_ want it to be exciting but not understanding why they have to stress the _Players_ out. I was only reading hoping to get my mind off of it.

I placed my book down taking out my _Deck_ instead. 'I do hope you can help fill in my experience gaps _Gold Paladins_ ' I said hearing Shin speak. I smiled when Shin was proven wrong since we were immediately called.

"Can you take care of this Shin?" I asked holding out the book I was reading earlier. He nodded saying he will before the _Elevator_ started moving.

Kamui started listing things off making me sigh. I went over what I was reading in my head. The main _Character_ is an _Oracle_ with _Regalia of Beauty, Venus_ as his _Avatar_.

He wishes to save the _World_ through his intellect. However he's conflicted on whether it would be better to save the _World_ or the one he cares about.

Or even if saving the one he cares about will save the _World_ at the same time. The book is called ' _Oracle Hero's Intellect_ ' a long and sharp (1) _Title_. The _Elevator_ stopped after a while so we get off here.

Kamui said we've come all the way here for a reason before saying we'll go all the way. Shin said to give it all we got making me smile before we went our separate ways.

 _MC Mia_ announced our name before I entered the room. Standing in front of the _Cardfight Table_ I looked across from me to see a column of air. When it disappeared it revealed a person.

He said his name's Jack. Jack decided to explain a rumor about _Ninja Cardfighters_ saying they don't even do them justice.

He doesn't look or seem like a cocky or vain person so I don't mind him talking like that. The _Fight Stage_ was a little weird. I could hear bubbling when it was completed.

I stood _Crimson Lion Cub, Kyrph_ while Jack stood _Stealth Beast, Evil Ferret_. Jack told me that the _Gold Paladins_ are a _Beacon of Hope_ but that they'll be beaten by his _Clan_.

He said his _Clan_ was the _Murakumo_ _Clan_ which sounds familiar. Apparently they're all using different _Clans_. One is using _Gran Blue_ the other _Neo Nectar_.

 _Neo Nectar_ I know is the _Clan_ of my friend's honorary sister which made me smile. When Jack said _Ninja's_ have always been feared I shook my head slightly.

Yes they have been known to shape _History_ but that doesn't mean others haven't. _Ninjas_ aren't the only ones who can be feared for changing _History_. After his speech I rode _Knight of Elegant Skills, Gareth_.

I also moved _Kryph_ to the back left _Rearguard_. _Stealth Rogue of Silence, Shijimamaru_ was ridden before _MC Mia_ spoke.

He said that Misaki has taken a lead of _2-0_ but I'm guessing it won't last long for her. I know she loses but I also know that Kamui wins his _Match_. _MC Mia_ said that our _Team_ might be the first to move on.

Seems Kamui had won his _Match_ and that Misaki looks close to winning hers. I know however that it's Kamui and I who wins.

I heard Jack tell _Shijimamaru_ to attack which I didn't guard against. I gripped the _Table_ since I felt a scar on my chest before I checked for a _Damage Trigger_. I didn't get one however.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 8:52 P.M. on January 16, 2017.**

 **1) Means straight to the point in this.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.**


	72. Limit Breaking Win

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Vanguard or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Seventy-Two: Limit Breaking Win

Aichi's POV

Jack told me he'll show some _Ninja Techniques_. So many they'll make my head spin. Hearing _MC Mia_ say that we're tied one win a piece made me frown.

I rode _Knight of Superior Skills, Beaumain_. I also called _Player of the Holy Bow, Vivane_ to the front left _rearguard_.

Asking _Beaumain_ to attack I checked for a _Drive Trigger_. I asked _Kryph_ to support _Vivane_ but it was guarded. Jack said that he can spot novice _Players_ like me making me smile.

He told me my _Deck_ is like a _Weapon_ and with how I hold it I don't trust in its abilities. I know he's right in the fact I'm not used to it but that's it.

I trust my _Deck_ in many ways. _Stealth Dragon, Cursed Breath_ was ridden before _Turbulent Edge_ and _Shijimamaru_ were called. _Turbulent_ attacked but I guarded with _Nimue_.

 _Cursed Breath_ attacked next and I guarded with _Sommelier_. A _Draw Trigger_ was drawn but that was the only _Trigger_ he got so it was lucky on my part.

"Not luck but good guess" I smiled. He said he was hoping to sneak some tricks past me but that seems to not be the case. He's just going to have to see which _Deck_ is stronger.

"Let's continue" I told him about to draw. 'Regardless of experience I trust this _Clan_ ' I smiled drawing a card.

I ended up getting _Blond Ezel_ making me smile a bit wider. "Warrior of the _Divine Flame_ , show the evil that haunts your _World_ what it means to bathe in your light" I lifted the card. "I ride! _Incandescent Lion, Blond Ezel_ " I said placing the card down to complete the ride.

Since I activated _Blond Ezel's Ability_ he gains 3000 _Power_. I had also called _Silver Fang Witch_ to the back middle _Rearguard_.

The addition of 1000 _Power_ for every _Gold Paladin_ in the _Rearguard_ is the _Ability_. I activated the _Soulblast_ as well meaning I draw one card. I called _Battlefield_ _Tempest Sagramore_ to the front right _Rearguard_ asking him to attack.

Jack didn't guard so I asked _Silver Fang_ to support _Ezel_ in an attack. _Vivane_ attacked next with support from _Kryph_ but it was guarded.

 _Mandala Lord_ was ridden since Jack was getting tired of me. _Cursed Breath_ and _Million Rat_ was called to the right, _Cursed Breath_ in front. _Cursed Breath_ attacked _Ezel_ but I guarded.

The _Vanguard_ was boosted by _Evil Ferret_ but I didn't guard this time. On the _Second Check_ of the _Twin Drive_ Jack got a _Stand Trigger_ with all effects going to _Cursed Breath_.

I held myself up on the _Table_ when I felt the burns from the attack. _Turbulent Edge_ attacked next but I didn't guard holding my stomach where I felt the scar. I asked _Sleygal Sword_ to guard against _Cursed Breath_ glad it was nullified.

I wasn't too thrilled when he got another _Mandala Lord_ however. Minus 10000 _Power_ to an opposing _Unit_ during the _Damage Phase_ if he pays the cost.

I asked _Vivane_ to attack but _Dark Spider_ guarded. I asked _Blond Ezel_ to attack and as I feared _Persona Blast_ was activated by _Mandala_. "Knew it" I mumbled when he put a curse on _Ezel_.

'Sorry buddy' I told him when he returned. _White Mane_ guarded for good measure apparently.

Checking the _Twin Drive_ I got a _Critical_ giving all effects to _Sagramore_. I asked _Sagramore_ to attack giving him an extra 3000 _Power_ because of his _Counterblast_. _Dark Spider_ guarded against him before Jack told me he'll show my _Team_ and I something.

Show us why kids don't belong here. I gritted my teeth to keep from lashing before _Cursed Breath_ attacked.

I asked _Vivane_ to _Intercept_ feeling bad when I heard her scream. I asked _Halo Shield_ to guard against _Mandala Lord_ nullifying the attack. The _Twin Drive_ was checked where he got a _Critical_.

 _Turbulent_ gained all effects and attacked but I didn't guard. I gripped the _Table_ feeling the impact which hurt a lot.

I think I heard a creaking sound which was probably my ribs. Jack told me to give up since our _Team_ is outclassed here making me sigh. "I may not have the experience you do but I won't give in so easily" I told him.

'It's right in front of us _Gold Paladins_ , can I trust you to get me there?' I asked hearing them say I can. I smiled saying that I will.

"Thanks to the damage you've given me I can activate their _Limit Break_ " I smiled. He was annoyed at this before I spoke again. "Because of _Ezel's Skill_ I can call the _Gold Paladin_ I draw to the _Rearguard_ " I said drawing _Gareth_.

I called him to the front right. "For this turn his power is added to _Ezel's_ " I told him retiring _Kryph_ calling _Tron_ in his place.

I also called _Beaumain_ to the front left. Because of his ability he gains extra power. He's now up to 23000 _Power_ without support.

 _Silver Fang_ supported _Ezel_ in an attack against the _Vanguard_ where it wasn't guarded. I got a _Critical_ on the _Second Check_ of the _Twin Drive_.

I gave the power to _Sagramore_ and _Critical_ to _Ezel_. I asked _Sagramore_ to attack activating his _Counterblast_ for an extra 3000 _Power_. This ended the _Game_ with _Team Q4_ as the winner with a score of 2-1.

After the _Match_ I walked down the _Tunnel_ thanking the _Paladins_. Kamui said that I was back and that I was smiling before he said good job.

When I looked up they congratulated me making me smile. "We move on then right?" I asked seeing them nod. I smiled before Kamui hugged me out of happiness which I returned.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 10:06 P.M. on January 16, 2017.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading, see you later.**


	73. False Fortunes

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Vanguard or its characters, I do however own the idea for the** ** _Book_** **mentioned in this chapter**

* * *

Chapter Seventy-Three: False Fortunes

Aichi's POV

I was reading ' _Oracle Hero's Intellect_ ' while still listening to _MC_ Mia talk about the _Tournament_. Only one _Team_ can get an _Invitation_ to a _Premier Event_ out of the _Champions_ that this _Tournament_ is full of. Dr. O said that just like with the _First Round_ the _Pairings_ are a secret.

That's kind of expected though. Turning the page I heard _MC_ Mia say 'let's play _Vanguard_!' making me smile.

I didn't look at the screen as I can't see it and I don't want to look at nothing either so I continued reading. Hearing Koutei's _Match_ I continued reading. He had called _Super Dimensional Robo Daiyusha_.

 _Great Sword of Justice_ was then used ending the _Game_. I wasn't surprised when I heard _MC_ Mia say they won all their _Matches_.

"They've gotten stronger don't you think?" I asked placing my _Book_ in my _Jacket_ pocket. Kamui said that's expected while Misaki was being a bit pessimistic and realistic. She said all the _Teams_ here are at that level and we shouldn't let our guard down.

I agree with that but that was a bit self-deprecating to think we can't handle something like that. We came to win and saying things like that will put us in no condition to play our best.

 _MC_ Mia said that they'll get to the _Pairings_ once they recognize a few _Players_. There were _Players_ who played flawlessly with few turns actually taken. _SIT Genius_ was then explained: the _Players_ and the origin of their _Team Name_.

Experts have been saying for weeks they're the favorite to win and their win gives proof to it. Kamui was a bit angry but I told him to wait before he even said anything.

He was embarrassed to have gotten angry when _MC_ Mia spoke. "It's too early to say whether they have what it takes to win. The other _Teams_ won't go easy on them" was what he said.

"I'm not surprised they're talented, _SIT_ _is_ a prestigious _School_ " I said annoying Kamui. He said that no one needs them because how _MC_ Mia was talking it was like they're the only _Team_ that matters.

Misaki left for some reason but I didn't say anything. "He was acknowledging a _Team's Skill_ Kamui, giving other _Teams_ a heads up. Besides he also said it was experts who thought that not him" I smiled.

Shun told Kamui I was right and that's how things are when he sat down. "The _Sponsors_ could also be getting people interested.

Giving them a _Team_ to cheer for. Without good reason for thinking this they wouldn't say it either" Shin explained and I nodded. Kamui said they need to go to _School_ on how to be nice.

 _Vanguards_ a feeling not something to be learned in _School_. "No _Team_ or person is perfect Kamui.

Besides you can learn a lot from being in an interactive _Classroom_ " I smiled. He looked to Shin and Misaki who both nodded. That brought his spirits up making me smile wider when he said we'll win our way.

"What other way is there" I smiled glad he was back to normal, if only barely. He suggested going over our _Decks_ since we have some time left making me nod.

I looked over my _Deck_ smiling when I remembered winning the last _Match_ with this _Deck_. They helped me a lot during that fight and I'm finally starting to feel something with them. I made few changes with my _Deck_ but not a lot.

Scene Change: _Elevator_

I was reading my _Book_ when Shin yelled 'not again!' making me laugh lightly. Shin explained why he said that slumping over after.

When he slumped over he asked out loud why he didn't go elsewhere, the _Stands_ more specifically. Kamui and Misaki decided to try and cheer them up making me smile. Misaki said they need his support while Kamui said Shin was like the fourth _Member_ of _Q4_ which is very true.

That however didn't make him feel better which isn't a surprise. When we reached the top we went to our designated _Tunnels_ smiling at each other before we walked.

Scene Change: _Vanguard Fight Stage_

When I reached the _Fight Stage_ I heard that my opponents name was Crystal. From his garb and _Team Name_ I would say they're all _Fortune Tellers_. Oracle Styx was facing Kamui and Horoscope was facing Misaki.

"I was right!" I smiled when I heard _MC_ Mia say they merged their early _Fortune Telling_ days into their _Vanguard Style_. _Team Divination_ has become a force to be reckoned with because of it.

Crystal said that we won't win the _VF Circuit_ so I asked _Michael_ if that was true. He only said that my _Team_ and a few others meet Takuto but that's it. Oracle said that he sees sadness in my future and I know that is not solely regarding _Vanguard_.

I am truly only upset if Kai is hurt or is involved in something bad in general. He also said he sees it which I know can't be true when the _Crystal Ball_ wasn't removed from the top of his head.

The man said that _Destiny_ is an opponent no one can vanquish which I half agree and half disagree with. He also said my _Team_ won't make it pass this round making me sigh. "Had me at the first part lost me on the second because I know we'll move on" I said placing my _Deck_ on the _Table_.

 _MC_ Mia said we have to thank Takuto Tatsunagi for sponsoring this _Event_ as I drew my cards. 'Help me win this _Match Gold Paladins_ , I want to save the _Clans_ but I can't do it without you' I told them.

We stood the _Vanguard_ and I wasn't really surprised to hear they had _Oracle Think Tank_. He told me I'll see the future he foretold and I know I'll see most of it but not in the way he thinks. After a while of playing I had three _Units_ in the _Vanguard_.

Crystal said that _Fate_ has decided I won't finish him off. He's predicted I would get him to five damage before it even happened apparently.

He said because I was at four damage I won't get another chance to attack. I know my _Paladins_ won't let me down though. Crystal rode _Goddess of Flower Divination, Sakuya_.

He decided to use her _Skill_ which would be returning the _Rearguards_ to his hand. He gets to reassemble his formation because of this.

He called _Luck Bird_ and one other to the left _Rearguard_ before activating its _Soulblast_. Because it was activated he drew another card. _Sword Dancer_ was the other called with _Luck Bird_ before _Dark Cat_ was called.

Both of us drew a card because of the _Cat's_ appearance but I wonder why he would do that. Misaki had done it because she needed a card but I know he doesn't.

 _Sword Dancer_ gained another 1000 _Power_ bringing her to 10000 _Power_. _Meteor Break Wizard_ and _Crescent Moon_ were called to the right _Rearguard_. _Sword Dancer_ attacked with help from _Luck Bird_ which of course hurt.

I gripped the _Table_ checking for a _Damage Trigger_ and not getting one. _Dark Cat_ supported _Sakuya_ in an attack but I guarded with _Halo Shield, Mark_.

Crystal had thought I had given up but then said that some people are far too stubborn. _Goddess of the Crescent Moon_ supported _Meteor Break_. _Meteor Break's Counterblast_ was also activated.

He gained 3000 _Power_ from it before I asked _Silent Punisher_ and _Gwydion_ to guard. When I heard Crystal say that he was supposed to finish me off and his _Crystal Ball_ lying to him _again_ I sweat dropped.

The man said that he'll use his powers of _Divination_ and soon the _Game_ will be his. "You're overlooking something" I sighed getting his attention. "You're end is in front of you and you can't even see it" I told him gesturing to my _Damage Zone_.

He realized then that he did overlook something. " _Incandescent Lion, Blond Ezel_?" I asked the _Unit_.

"Show him the power of your _Limit Break_ " I said activating it. Hearing him roar I _Superior Called Battle Tempest, Sagramore_ to the front right since he was the one I drew. Because of an _Ability Sagramore's_ strength is added to _Ezel's_.

I called _Knight of Elegant Skills, Gareth_ to the back right _Rearguard_ activating an _Ability_ again. Because there are five _Units_ in the _Rearguard_ _Ezel_ gains 5000 _Power_.

"With support from _Kryph Blond Ezel_ uses _Burning Blades_ on the _Vanguard_ " I told him checking the _Twin Drive_. I didn't get a _Trigger_ but from his _Facial_ colors I know I don't need one. The _Crystal Ball_ dropped to the ground with a resounding crack.

He checked for a _Damage Trigger_ not getting one meaning he lost. As soon as he said that however his _Crystal Ball_ shattered apart.

Time Skip: _Night_

We were dropped off near the _Hotel_ when Kamui said we should eat. That was before he realized _SIT Genius_ was there anyway. They realized we were here as well before Ali said we did well but laughed before that.

He was mocking us I'm guessing. This made Kamui mad and he voiced it.

He asked who they think they are making me tell him not to. Lee said they're the best _Team_ in _Singapore_ and they're the favorite to win. Ali said that we barely scraped past the _Rounds_.

Chris commented that it was harsh but true making me speak instead. "Since we're being harsh here let me ask you, do you think you're the best in the _World_?

There are 196 different _Countries_ , a majority of them are not in the _VF Circuit_. But there are also over 7.5 billion people in the _World_. Can you honestly say without a doubt that you're the best? (1)

Even if you win the _VF Circuit_ there's no real way of knowing out of everyone in the _World_ you're the best" I smiled. They were shocked by this before Ali said they are the best.

"Aichi is right Ali, we can't discredit the ones who are not entered in the _VF Circuit_ " Chris reasoned and so did Lee. They left before Kamui said we'll win for sure. I nodded smiling at him.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 5:57 P.M. on January 23, 2017.**

 **1) I based this on current data and not just on people and** ** _Countries_** **who play** ** _Vanguard_** **. There are currently 196** ** _Countries_** **but many** ** _Countries_** **don't consider the** ** _Independent Country Taiwan_** **as a real** ** _Country_** **so there are 195. We only recently reached** ** _7.5 Billion_** **people for the** ** _World's_** **population in the current** ** _Year 2017_** **.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading, see you next Wednesday.**


	74. SIT Nature Clan

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Vanguard or its characters, I do however own the idea for the** ** _Book_** **mentioned in this** ** _Chapter_**

* * *

Chapter Seventy-Four: SIT Nature Clan

Aichi's POV

I placed some food on my _Plate_ hearing Kamui ask if I was done. "Yeah I am" I smiled before he told me to come on. Complying I waved at the two by the entrance.

They were the first to say 'hello' though and it would be rude to not answer. I sat down before Shin told us to eat up.

He said it was going to help us win our _Cardfights_ before I nodded. When Misaki asked if Shin thought he was overdoing it I chuckled lightly. Kamui said Misaki was right making a joke out of it.

Only by saying the _Croissant_ won't win his battles though did he joke though. Shin said he could tone it down asking Misaki to call him _Coach_.

Looking at my _Deck_ we finished eating. When we put the items in the right places I thanked the workers for _Breakfast_. Gou told us it was their pleasure before Peach wished us luck.

Scene Change: _VF Circuit_

I had brought a _Book_ for Shin to read while we were gone so he won't be so bored. Right before I gave him the _Book_ and told him why he told us to give it our best.

The _Book_ was ' _A_ _Shinobi's Choice_ ' a _Book_ about a _Murakumo Clan User_. Just like the others the _Clan User_ has to choose between the _World_ and their love. With this one it's a _Forbidden Love Story_ though.

"This is so you won't be so bored, it's not for everyone though" I told him smiling as I left to my _Tunnel_. "Thanks Aichi" I heard making me smile at him before I continued on.

I wasn't really surprised to find Chris since I lose against him. They're the ones to win _Singapore's VF Circuit_. Chris said that he did some research on us last night making me smile.

"And what did you find out?" I asked cheerily surprising him. "That you're the _Japanese National Champions_.

It won't help you here but I am curious on how you can see your cards" he said making me frown. "I know it won't help but neither will knowing how I can see when I'm _half_ blind. I know you're the ones to win the _Singapore Division_ however" I smiled.

"Oh really? And you know that how?" he asked making me shrug.

"You don't need to know the answer, but I will say that I won't change anything regarding what I've seen" I smiled. "I will try my hardest however" placing my _Deck_ on the _Table_. "Now that's what I was wanting to hear" Chris said and I could tell he was happy but determined.

Standing _Crimson Lion Cub, Kryph_ I heard Chris stand _Flask Marmoset_. 'Can you tell me what _Clan_ that is?' I asked _Kryph_.

He said it was the _Great Nature Clan_ making me nod. 'Thank you, let's give it all we got' I smiled at the _Units_. Hearing _MC_ Mia say that Ali increased his hand made me worry slightly for Kamui.

I know he wins but it's still worrying. Dr. O said that the 'lowly' _Units_ of the _Great Nature Clan_ have big roles to play in _Combinations_.

I knew that already since it's the same for all _Clans_ not just the _Great Nature Clans_. Misaki and Lee were tied at two damage a piece making me worry but not for reasons some might think. It was only because I'm worried for what she'll think of herself or her _Deck_ after.

Dr. O said she only has two cards in her hand. He's not wrong when he says having so few cards in hand is a bad thing with her _Clan_.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished this before 8:42 P.M. on January 23, 2017.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.**


	75. Chris Gains PSY Qualia

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Vanguard or its characters just the** ** _Book_** **ideas and those not mentioned in** ** _Vanguard_**

* * *

Chapter Seventy-Five: Chris Gains PSY Qualia

Aichi's POV

I could feel something wrong with Misaki making me grimace. She was upset and shocked about something.

Hearing _MC_ Mia say something about our _Match_ being the last I knew that meant Misaki lost and Kamui won already. In which order however I do not really know. Hearing Takuto's voice in my head I knew something was going to happen.

Hearing Chris ask who was calling his name I knew what it was about. Chris was getting _PSY Qualia_.

"I'm so sorry Chris, please don't let this take control of you like the others" this confused him. We were both surrounded by our _PSY Qualia_. Chris said he didn't like the look of it or what I said before he was yelling in pain.

Feeling a sharp pain go up my spine I bit the inside of my mouth to stop from doing the same. Chris asked where we were when we were on _Cray_.

"This is _Cray_ and you're receiving what I've had for years and what leaves me half blind instead of fully blind" I explained. Hearing a flapping I turned to see _Darkquartz_ before I heard a voice. It was Takuto who Chris already knew.

Takuto introduced himself before I petted _Darkquartz's_ head. He was scared and I can't blame him.

Takuto told Chris what this place is confusing him before he told us to focus. To unleash the power we hold within us. Wind picked up blowing in a funnel from behind Takuto.

There was a pain in my head but it wasn't much. Takuto told us to embrace it so we can save his people.

We were on top of a _Magma Field_ with me as _Blond Ezel_ when the pain stopped. I heard _Darkquartz_ screeching and I could tell he wasn't happy when I was attacked three times. It was by one of Chris's _Units_ , a _Leo-pald_ I think.

Takuto mentioned the _Image of Victory_ to Chris since he doesn't know about it but never mentioned the risks if he can't control it. He said he can't say anything more about it though.

Before he left he said if we want to know the full story we have to keep winning. I knew that from the start but I hoped this wouldn't happen to more people. "This isn't good, please don't let it take control, a friend of mine went mad from this power" I told Chris before we were back.

What Chris said when we returned scared _Darkquartz_ and I. He said the third strike of his _Leo-pald_ will end the _Match_ but we weren't scared of that but his tone of voice.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 9:40 P.M. on January 23, 2017.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading, see you next Wednesday.**


	76. Lost Battle

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Vanguard or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Seventy-Six: Lost Battle

Aichi's POV

Touching the _Deck_ I wasn't surprised to see _Leo-pald_ attacking. When Chris asked if I saw the same thing he did I sighed. "I saw it long before this _Match_ started Chris" I frowned looking up.

 _Planet Cray's_ in trouble and he cares about a ' _Winning Image_ ' he's just like Dren. Touching the _Deck_ again I smiled at the feel of _Darkquartz'_ snout near my hand.

He's glad to be next to me again instead of locked away. " _PSY Qualia_ is a dangerous power, my friend and many others hate it. Hate it for the damage it caused Ren and I" I frowned taking my hand off the _Deck_.

"That's what people would say if/when they're scared of something, it's an enhancement of my abilities" Chris said. His _PSY Qualia_ was in his eyes which worried me.

Chris said we were lucky to have received it making my eyes narrow. I've never been much of _PSY Qualia's_ fan especially when I received it. Clenching his fist in the air he told me he'll fight his hardest even if I don't use _PSY Qualia_.

Riding _Knight of Superior Skills, Beaumain_ I also called _Gareth_ to the front left. He didn't stay there long though because I moved _Kryph_ and him to the _Soul_.

Activating _Kryph's Ability_ allowed me to _Superior Ride Incandescent Lion, Blond Eze_ l. Calling _Silver Fang_ to the back left I placed two cards from the _Soul_ into the _Drop Zone_. Because of the _Soulblast_ I drew one card.

Calling _Beaumain_ and _Little Battler, Tron_ I asked _Silver Fang_ to support _Beaumain_ in an attack against _Flask Marmoset_. _Blond Ezel_ was to attack _Monoculus Tiger_ when supported by _Tron_.

Chris didn't need to guard apparently so it went through. He rode _Compass Lion_ when it was his turn and called a couple of _Units_. _Geograph Giant_ and _Coiling Duckbill_.

At the end of his turn, when _Pencil Squire_ is sent to the _Drop Zone_ , he draws a card. It was thanks to _Duckbill's Skill_ but before that he had him support _Geograph_.

 _Beaumain_ was attacked and I wonder why exactly he did that. _Compass Lion_ attacked _Ezel_ with help from _Duckbill_. I didn't guard so I was at three damage gripping the _Table_.

Calling _Sagramore_ , _Sleygal_ , and _Gareth_ meaning _Ezel_ gets 5000 extra power. Asking _Tron_ to support _Ezel_ Chris didn't guard.

Checking the _Twin Drive_ I got a _Critical_ on the second nothing on the first. _Sagramore_ got the power but I wanted _Ezel_ to keep the _Critical_. I know he'll do a _Limit Break_ whether I attack or not so I asked _Gareth_ to support _Sleygal_.

 _Compass Lion_ wasn't guarded so I asked _Silver Fang_ to support _Sagramore_. Flipping over one card in the _Damage Zone_ activated _Sagramore's Counterblast_ adding 3000 _Power_.

 _Leo-pald_ was ridden before _Compass Lion_ and _Pencil Squire_ were called to the _Rearguard_. _Geograph_ attacked _Sleygal_ before Chris asked if I was going to guard. "No, I won't guard" shaking my head in a 'no' as well.

 _Leo-pald_ was told to attack _Ezel_ with help from _Duckbill_. _Leo-pald's Skill_ was activated meaning _Pencil Squire_ gains an extra _4000 Power_.

Chris got a _Stand Trigger_ in the _Twin Drive Check_ giving all effects to _Geograph_. _Ezel_ was attacked making me grip the _Table_ again before I checked for a _Damage Trigger_. Instead of a _Heal Trigger_ I got a _Stand Trigger_ with the power going to _Ezel_.

 _Geograph_ attacked _Sagramore_ before _Pencil Squire_ supported _Compass_. This time I did guard, with _Flame of Victory_ more specifically.

For the _End Phase_ Chris dropped _Pencil Squire_ with _Compass's Ability_ allowing him to _Counterblast_. This _Counterblast_ allowed him to search his _Deck_ for a _Pencil Squire_. Since he found one he puts it in his hand.

 _Leo-pald's Limit Break_ was activated. Any _Units_ dropped during his _End Phase_ can be brought back to the field.

 _Pencil Squire_ was placed behind _Compass_ again when brought from the _Drop Zone_. Drawing a card since he ended his turn there I asked _Ezel_ for his _Limit Break_. He did so I flipped two cards in the _Damage Zone_ upside down to activate a _Counterblast_.

I _Superior Called Player of the Holy Axe, Nimue_ to the front left. Asking her to give _7000 Power_ to _Ezel_ I had _Nimue_ and _Fang Witch_ switch places.

Without a supporting _Unit Ezel_ is now at _22000 Attack_ thanks to the extra _5000 Power_ from a full _Rearguard_. Asking _Tron_ to support _Blond Ezel_ he attacked with _32000 Power_. Three _Units_ guarded however.

 _Dictionary Goat_ , _Eraser Alpaca_ , and _Geograph Giant_ were the ones to guard. I got nothing on the _Twin Drive_ meaning the attack didn't go through.

Asking _Gareth_ to support _Sagramore_ I activated _Sagramore's Skill_. He gained an extra _3000 Power_ because of this. _Duckbill_ guarded while _Geograph_ and _Compass_ _Intercepted_.

 _Leo-pald_ , _Triangle Cobra_ , and _Magnet Crocodile_ were called but I don't know where. _Cobra_ supported _Leo-pald_ so I'm guessing they're on the left.

We were tied at five damage as I bit my tongue gripping the _Table_. I know I'm not going to win so I'm not going to panic. Apparently everyone thought I knew how to stop myself from losing making me bite back a sigh.

"You're going to lose, three strikes from _Leo-pald's_ blade" Chris said _PSY Qualia_ in his eyes. _Pencil Squire_ gained _4000 Power_ from _Leo-pald's Skill_.

Placing a card in the _Drop Zone_ I asked _Halo Shield, Mark_ to nullify the attack. Chris ended up getting a _Stand Trigger_ on the _Second Check_ making me sigh. He was covered in _PSY Qualia_ now.

"It isn't your own power Chris" I told him making him call me pathetic. He said I was mad that _PSY Qualia_ chose him to be the chosen fighter making me growl.

"I've been using _PSY Qualia_ from the start just not yours and not when you got it. Unlike you I'd rather win or lose without a power that controls your _Deck_ and yourself" I scowled at him. He had his _Rearguard Leo-pald_ stand with an extra _5000 Power_.

I told him I wasn't going to guard making me snicker slightly when he asked if I thought a _Heal Trigger_ will save me. "I already told you Chris, I lose, I knew that before the _Match_ started" I smiled.

Checking the _Damage Check_ I got a _Draw Trigger_ but not a _Heal Trigger_. Chris told me the name of the _Unit_ and that she was all I could manage making me smile at _Gwydion_. Coughing into my hand I saw blood making me sigh when I lost the _Match_.

Taking a _Handkerchief_ from my pocket I wiped my hand off. Feeling some trickle from my mouth I did the same thing.

Picking up my cards I heard _MC Mia_ say that _SIT Genius_ was moving on to the next _Round_. Chris told me that I had no chance because no one in the _World_ can stop him made me frown. "Oh great another Dren, this is going to be so fun" I smiled sarcastically.

Walking away from the _Table_ I smiled a real smile towards my _Deck_. ' _Genesis Dragon, Amnesty Messiah_ ' _Darkquartz_ screeched as I used one of the _Heal Triggers_.

'Which _Clan_ is he from?' I asked him making him screech ' _Link Joker_ ' which I didn't like. "When or where is the next stop?" I asked when I reached my _Team_. "Have to find out later" Shin told me making me smile.

At the _Ceremony_ I was clapping with the others. After that though made me laugh when Kamui complained.

He said he should go there, mainly because he loves food the most. When _SIT Genius_ left Shin said we should go pack. I nodded smiling wider than earlier.

On the _Plane_ I was looking at my _Deck_ as Kamui snored next to me. 'I'm going to find out what happened to the _Clans_ ' I was determined to do just that wondering where Ren, Tetsu, and Kai are.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 6:35 P.M. on January 31, 2017.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.**


	77. Return to Card Capitol

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Vanguard or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Seventy-Seven: Return to Card Capitol

Aichi's POV

Arriving at _Card Capitol_ I waved at Taishi who showed a happy color on his face. He welcomed us back saying it hasn't been the same since we left. I smiled at how Kamui was so happy about the next _Circuit_.

Jumping at the vibration in my pocket I took out my _Phone_. Ren decided to text that Kai is fine making me scowl at it.

"What's wrong?" Taishi asked making me look up from my _Phone_. "Ren's texting me" I told him. He was confused at that but so were the others.

"He told me Kai's fine, I don't know why he has to tell me when he should be telling you" I told them rolling my neck. "I see, where is he by the way?" Taishi asked still a bit confused.

"Ren's keeping an eye on him while he's playing in the _VF Circuit_ " I told him texting Ren what I told them. Taishi asked if we want to see him open his _Gift_ since it was heavy. He was taking guesses as to what it was.

"Here, it's for you as well" I told him handing him a box from my bag. He opened mine after Misaki's asking what it is.

This made me smile before I answered him. "It's a _Plate and Chopstick Set_ from _Singapore_ " I told him. Kamui asked if I would play a _Game_ with him and I nodded agreeing.

I felt bad for Shin when he was clawed at by _Assista Cat_ for trying to give him _Cat Food_. After Kamui was done laughing he asked if I bought _Gifts_ for anyone else.

"Just dried _Hydrangeas_ and _Baby Breaths_ as well as _Fruit Flavored Tea_ " I smiled looking at my cards. He immediately asked if they were for my sister making me chuckle slightly. After the _Game_ I headed to the _Park_.

Looking at the _Rays_ of _Sun_ made me smile. I know Kai isn't a part of _Team Asteroid_ since Ren never said but I do know he's out training somewhere.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 7:49 P.M. on January 31, 2017.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.**


	78. Tetsu Vs Kamui

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Vanguard or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Seventy-Eight: Tetsu Vs. Kamui

Aichi's POV

Playing Gouki at _Card Shop Handsome_ I felt my _Phone_ vibrate. Despite this I rode _Knight of Fury, Agravain_. Hearing Nagisa and Taishi talk made me smile slightly.

Checking my _Phone_ as Gouki thought I saw it was Tetsu. He was at _Card Capitol_ telling me my _Team_ isn't ready for the _VF Circuit_.

Sighing I texted him back. 'I know that Tetsu, I also know that we win _Japan's Circuit_ , the last one' I replied putting it in my pocket. Asking _Agravain_ to attack Gouki's _Vanguard_ brought him to six cards in the _Damage Zone_.

He lost the _Game_ which he voiced out loud. "Would you mind playing me again?

I have basically no one else to play against" I asked. Nagisa told me to face someone else before Gouki bowed his head cleaning up his cards. "It's fine, one victory isn't enough for your kind of passion" he told me before someone spoke.

Misaki asked for me to play her next making me turn around. Out of surprise I said her name as if it was a question.

She was upset about losing that many times, about having problems with her _Deck_. "You can't blame your _Deck_ Misaki that's just how it is" I told her frowning. She was shocked by what I said before walking to where Gouki is.

"Do you mind that Gouki? I did ask if you would" I asked looking up at him. "It's a battle between _Teammates_ so of course I don't mind" he told me moving next to Nagisa.

We started the _Game_ making me smile when I felt _Darkquartz_ near me. He was always near me now instead of inside my body which I like a lot better. Only I can see him and that means he doesn't take much control over my body.

"His name's Izaki Kamui" I told him when Izaki came in. Apparently after a year he still doesn't know his name.

I felt bad for Izaki because of this and turned around to see him rubbing his back. So that was why there was a loud thump. He fell down from surprise.

He said there was a problem because Tetsu was at _Card Capitol_. "I already know that" I sighed cleaning up my cards. Placing them in the _Deck Case_ I left with the others.

Scene Change: _Card Capitol_

Seeing Morikawa collapse to his knees. They were blowing it out of proportion because Tetsu isn't a terrible person.

When we walked in I grabbed Kamui's collar when he was about to run at Tetsu. Hearing the ruckus Kamui made when I did this everyone looked at us. "Hey Tetsu, helping kids again?" I smiled.

He nodded before I walked over to Reiji and Eiji. I picked up what I saw on the ground and gave them something similar to an _Ice Pack_.

"For your heads" I smiled handing them the _Contact Lens_ as well. "Aichi found it Mai!" Eiji and Reiji said making her thank them and myself. "He wants to help you with your _Deck_ right Emi?

He should he's really good at it" I smiled wider at them. Looking at Tetsu I saw he was a bit embarrassed making me smile again.

It made me smile wider again when I saw he was hiding it deep down. Still as tough looking and stoic as always. "Thank you Aichi" Kamui and Tetsu both told me, Tetsu first Kamui second.

"No problem, though why are you thanking me?" tilting my head and looking at Kamui. "I didn't look like an idiot because you stopped me" he said making me sigh.

"I'm just glad everything is okay here" I smiled looking at _Assista Cat_ when he spoke. 'Me too, me too' making me smile as Morikawa hid behind Izaki when Tetsu looked at him. He wasn't even glaring from the color near his eyes.

He was completely stoic and that was it. "He's the same as always it seems" I smiled when everyone was asking for help.

"He's always been good with kids despite acting all tough and stoic" I told them when they looked confused. "Kamui don't" putting a hand on his shoulder when he got angry. He was upset that Emi was giggling around someone besides him.

"Why are you here?!" he yelled getting everyone's attention. "He likes _Card Shops_ , besides he already told me at _Team Handsome_ " I sighed.

"He said our Team isn't good enough for the _VF Circuit_. Which is true in most cases" I shrugged. "He only came here to provoke me?!" he was still angry and his tone proved it.

"I only spoke the truth, Aichi's a good friend and I would rather him hear it first" Tetsu said making me smile. That was the most in depth I think he got during the time I've been his friend.

Nagisa spoke against him making me cover my mouth to stifle a snicker. Kamui hadn't even realized it. "Even with your ability you couldn't beat the _Circuit_ " he said not showing any passion in his tone.

He wasn't angry, he wasn't sad, he wasn't being arrogant or egotistical about it either. Kamui decided to challenge him to a _Match_ which was the worst thing he could've done at the moment.

Their _Match_ was about to start when Kamui gained Tetsu's respect if even a little bit. He did that by saying he'll prove we have what it takes. He can't decide for the whole _Team_ whether we deserve it or not though.

The _Game_ started with Tetsu going first. He rode _Yellow Bolt_.

He moved _Greedy Hand_ to the back left calling another _Yellow Bolt_ but to the back middle. Tetsu used both of _Yellow Bolt's Skills Soulcharging_ because of it. What Misaki and Izaki said after that proves that Tetsu is a good _Player_.

He ended his turn there so Kamui drew a card. _Tough Boy_ was ridden before _White Tiger_ was moved to the back _Rearguard_.

 _Shout_ was then called, I think to the back left _Rearguard_. "It's in the back left Aichi" Tetsu spoke startling me. I smiled when I saw that he was happy near his mouth meaning he's smiling.

Kamui was able to draw a card because of _Shout's Ability_. _Tough Boy_ attacked with support from _White Tiger_ but it wasn't guarded.

Feeling my _Phone_ vibrate I took it out to see Ren calling me. Going to the wall behind, and slightly to the left of, Kamui I answered it. "Did Tetsu tell you yet?" Ren whined a bit making me smile.

"Tell me what?" _Emblem Master_ was ridden so I looked up. I think Tetsu's looking at me from the sad color.

Seems Ren wasn't supposed to call me. "Nothing! He hasn't told you yet so I shouldn't either" a smiling pout could be heard in his voice. He wants to pout from disappointment but he wants to joke like a kid.

 _Yellow Bolt_ supported _Emblem_ in an attack getting a _Draw Trigger_ on the _Drive Check_. "If that's all I have to hang up?" I told him hearing him say 'wait! Wait!' repeatedly.

His voice was childish making me remember something he told me once. 'You pull out my inner child _Bluebell_ ' was what he had told me once. "Have you and Kai kissed yet?" he asked making me freeze.

 _Emblem's Counterblast_ was activated by dealing damage to the opponent allowing him to _Soulcharge_. _Succubus_ boosted _Greedy_ in an attack so I'm guessing _Greedy_ was moved up when I took the call.

"No and I told you when that _might_ happen so stop asking" I scowled making him nervous. "Sorry sorry I surrender" he said and I know he's holding his hand in that motion to. He acts just like a child even as a teen.

 _Black Tortoise_ was ridden before I told Ren 'bye for now' hanging up. He had protested because he wanted something else to talk about.

I know he doesn't have anything of importance or anything of interest to talk about though. Going back to where I was _Jack_ was called. _Jack's Counterblast_ was activated before _Shout_ supported him.

Tetsu didn't guard on that attack or when _Black Tortoise_ attacked with help from _White Tiger_. _Beast Deity, Azure Dragon_ was checked for in the top five cards because of _Tortoise's Skill_.

He didn't find him however. Because of this he ended his turn. _Dark Lord of Abyss_ was ridden worrying Kamui.

 _Demon Chariot of the Witching Hour_ was called to the front right gaining _2000 Power_ for every _Demon Chariot_ in the _Soul_. This means he gains _4000 Power_.

 _Yellow Bolt_ supported _Abyss_ meaning he attacks next. Tetsu checked the _Twin Drive_ getting a _Critical_ on the _Second Check_. The power went to _Greedy_ and the _Critical_ to _Abyss_.

Kamui checked for a _Damage Trigger_ getting a _Stand Trigger_ on the _Second Check_. _Jack_ stood while _Black Tortoise_ gained the power.

 _Reporter_ guarded the attack from _Greedy_ before _Battleraizer_ guarded _Demon Chariot_. Morikawa was right on the fact that the _10000 Power_ shield was a waste. It mainly was because Tetsu might use a _Soulblast_ on the next turn.

Smiling at Kamui's colors I was glad he wasn't being cautious this time. He doesn't have a lot to guard with from the way his colors are changing.

 _Azure Dragon_ was ridden making me smile. _Moai the Great_ and _Tough Boy_ were called to the right. I don't know where because he never said.

 _Jack's Counterblast_ was activated again before _Tough Boy_ supported _Moai_. The _Skill_ that was activated granted _Moai 2000_ more power but was wasted because Tetsu guarded.

 _White Tiger_ supported _Azure Dragon_ after that before Kamui checked the _Twin Drive_. He got a _Critical Trigger_ on the _Second Check_ making me smile regardless of the fact that he loses. _Jack_ gained the power while _Azure_ kept the _Critical_.

 _Persona Blast_ was activated when the damage got through making Kamui happy. Two _Rearguard's_ were stood but I don't know which ones.

Tetsu provoked Kamui and I know he didn't mean it. All he said was 'bring it' but he wasn't being cocky about in the least. _Tough Boy_ boosted _Moai_ so I'm guessing they're the _Units_ who were stood.

 _Mad Hatter of Nightmare Land_ and _Dark Soul Conductor_ guarded the _20000 Power_ attack. That meant it didn't go through and Tetsu gets to _Soulcharge_ again.

Kamui wasn't happy about either. _Shout_ supported _Jack_ in an attack but _Dark Soul_ and _Dark Knight_ guarded. This allowed Tetsu to add two to the _Soul_ again.

 _Alluring Succubus_ was called to the back middle allowing him to _Soulcharge_ with her _Ability_. He's now able to use _Limit Break_ which he did.

This surprised everyone before he flipped two cards in the _Damage Zone_ activating a _Counterblast_. This added two more cards to the _Soul_. _Abyss_ gained _1000 Power_ for every card in the _Soul_.

An extra _15000 Power_ was added the move being called _Darkness Rising_. _Soul Resonance_ was the name of the _Limit Break_.

I smiled when Emi and Mai praised Tetsu and his _Clan_. _Greedy_ tried attacking but _Jack Intercepted_. Because Kamui doesn't have any more _Units_ to guard with Tetsu can attack without trouble.

 _Yellow Bolt_ supported _Abyss_ in an attack before he checked the _Twin Drive_. He got a _Heal Trigger_ on the _Second Check_ giving the power to _Demon Chariot_.

This brought Kamui to five damage before Tetsu told _Succubus_ to support _Demon Chariot_. Kamui didn't guard getting a _Stand Trigger_ instead of a _Heal Trigger_. Tetsu said 'it's our duty to rise up to the level that _Cray_ has risen to.

Getting too big an ego will leave you to the dust' making me smile. "I believe what Aichi said because he's never been wrong" he said walking over to me.

Just like before he's just like Ren with how he shows caring. He kissed the top of my head. "Getting too nervous will do the same" he told me making me nod.

"If you're not ready though… you should drop out" he said looking at Kamui and Misaki. He was getting ready to leave before Kamui was angry again.

Emi had enough of Kamui talking badly about Tetsu and stood up for him. "He's a good guy, I won't stand by and watch as you talk to him like this" she told him voice stern and loud. When Kamui asked why she was defending him it made me sigh.

"He's been good to my brother and wanted tell you something" she told him before Tetsu spoke. "How exactly have I been good to your brother?

Kai and Ren had been way better than I was" Tetsu said making me smile. "Aichi gets severely depressed the _Anniversary_ he was taken and Ren wasn't around all the time" Emi explained. I stopped her before she could continue though.

"So what did you want to tell me?" I smiled seeing him turn to me. "The _Teams_ in _South Korea_ will prove more challenging than the others" he said making me smile.

"That's not all but you don't want them to know because you haven't told me yet?" I smiled knowing him a lot better than that. "That's correct, can't get anything past you" he was happy before he ruffled my hair. "See you _Bluebell_ " he said making me face heat up.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 10:07 P.M. on January 31, 2017.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading, see you next time.**


	79. Conquering the Seven Seas

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Vanguard or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Seventy-Nine: Conquering the Seven Seas

Aichi's POV

On the _Plane_ I was reading my book as Kamui snored. I was a bit worried about how Kamui and Misaki will act when we lose the next two _Circuits_.

When the _Flight Attendant_ came on the _Intercom_ I put my book away. Shin mentioned us finally reaching the destination of the next _Circuit_. Hearing Kamui say that he'll win the next stage for 'Miss Emi' made me cover a snicker.

Scene Change: _Vanguard Stadium Seoul_ , _Korea_

Stepping out of the _Car_ I saw a group of people at the front entrance. Walking up the steps Kamui went right over to the crowd jumping.

He wanted to see what it was about but he was a bit too short. Jumping didn't help either. He eventually saw them before he asked who they were.

Shin was stammering trying to remember before he did saying they were famous. They were _Movie Stars_ apparently.

"They're a _VF Team_ right?" tilting my head before a familiar voice spoke. It was Kourin saying that I was right. Kamui asked if that was joke when Kourin explained a _News Crew_ is here to track the _Stars'_ progress.

 _Cardfighting_ has skyrocketed since the _Circuit_ in _Singapore_ so it's the perfect time to capitalize. In Suiko's opinion anyway.

Rekka exclaimed that the _Studio_ will earn a lot money with the new publicity. More so if they win and give it the perfect ending. Misaki said they're the favorite to win and Kourin agreed.

Before they left she said we shouldn't let that stop us and it won't. "Have fun with your performance" I told them before Suiko waved and continued on.

"Time to go, I want to work on my _Deck_ before the _Match_ " Kamui told me and I nodded. We headed inside the building where everyone else was at. _MC Mia_ and Dr. O were announcing the normal things regarding the _Circuit_.

Suiko mentioned the first _Match_ before Kamui asked something. He asked if it's okay to be nervous at this point.

"Of course it is Kamui" I smiled seeing that his colors showed that nervousness. "We won't have to wait long though" looking at Misaki when the results showed. "We're going against _Seven Seas_ " she told me and I nodded.

 _MC Mia_ said that they'll be happening side-by-side as well as at the same time. Dr. O mentioned a unique rule for each of the _Cardfights_ which doesn't surprise me.

It did however surprise Kamui. I'm just worried about the unique rules and how they'll effect the players. When it was time for the _Matches_ to start I heard Shin ask why he has to stay.

Just like in _Singapore_ he has to stay in a room instead of being able to watch the _Matches_. I was facing Kijika who decided to speak rather boastfully.

She said that there has never been a _Team_ as strong as them and they travelled from port to port. "We're _Team Seven Seas_ " she said proudly making me smile. "That's really cool, our _Team_ name is short for _Quadrifolio_ " I told her a bit confused.

She said we were the first catch of the day hoping they don't have to throw us back. I'm actually wondering what they mean by that.

Kourin was called to be the one to draw for my _Match's_ unique rule. Kourin picked from six cards. Kijika and I got a card that means we'll have to check for a _Drive Trigger_ when _Rearguards_ attack.

That can be an advantage or a disadvantage in a _Vanguard_. Rekka chose next for Kamui's _Match_.

They have to make blind attacks, they can't choose their target. Suiko chose for Misaki. If they go over thirty seconds for their turn it'll end there, their turns are limited to thirty seconds.

The _Matches_ started startling me since it's been a while. We were in a snowy area which was interesting compared to the others.

Standing up my _Vanguard_ I rode _Player of the Holy Axe, Nimue_. Moving _Kryph_ to the back left _Rearguard_ I ended my turn. She rode _Tiny Undead, Frank_ and moved _Captain Nightkid_ to the front left.

 _Deadly Nightmare_ was called to the front right before _Nightkid_ attacked _Nimue_. She checked for a _Trigger_ not getting one.

Because of the unique rule once you reveal the card regarding to the rule it's placed at the bottom of your _Deck_. _Deadly Nightmare_ attacked getting a _Critical_. The power was given to _Child_ _Frank_ while the _Critical_ went to _Nightmare_.

 _Child Frank_ attacked before I checked for a _Heal Trigger_ getting one. Giving the power to _Nimue_ I grabbed a card from the _Damage Zone_ placing it in the _Drop Zone_.

Kijika said she was bringing something I can't weather confusing me. Asking _Kryph_ to attack _Nightkid_ I checked for a _Drive Trigger_. Getting a _Draw Trigger_ I gave the power to _Beaumain_.

 _Nimue_ attacked next and last but not least _Beaumain_ before I ended my turn. One of her creatures attacked during the turn before she got a _Critical_.

She gave both effects to _Deadly Spirit_. _Ruin Shade_ attacked after Kijika activated her _Skill_. I asked _Silent Punisher_ to guard glad he helped me out.

 _Deadly Nightmare_ supported _Deadly Spirit_ in an attack against _Beaumain_. I didn't guard gripping the _Table_ in the process.

Drawing a card I rode _Blond Ezel_ before activating his _Limit Break_. I _Superior Called Agravain_ adding his power to _Blond Ezel_ for the turn. I asked _Agravain_ and _Nimue_ to switch places calling two more _Units_.

I called _Sagramore_ to the front left and _Gareth_ to the back left. _Blond Ezel_ gained 4000 _Power_ because there are four _Gold Paladins_ in the _Rearguard_.

I asked him to attack and he did. She guarded but it didn't help that I got a _Critical_ on the _Second Check_ of the _Twin Drive_. I gave all effects to _Sagramore_ which made her cocky before she realized something.

All my _Rearguards_ are _Grade 3s_ and with the rule they get _Drive Checks_. I asked _Nimue_ to support _Agravain_.

She guarded with _Ghoul Cannonball_ and _Intercepted_ with _Deadly Spirit_. It didn't get through so I asked _Gareth_ to support _Sagramore_ in an attack. She didn't guard so I checked the _Twin Drive_.

I got a _Stand Trigger_ where I gave all effects to _Sagramore_. The next attack had her basically begging for me to stop.

I only smiled since _Darkquartz_ and I were having fun in this _Match_. Checking the _Twin Drive_ I got a _Stand Trigger_ on the _Second Check_. I gave all effects to _Sagramore_ again winning the _Match_.

I got a _Text_ from Ren that said Kai was with them. I was smiling at this before I heard _MC Mia_ announce that I crushed her.

I felt bad about that part so I bowed my head apologizing. Misaki had won in style not long after. Kamui won next making me smile wider than I already was.

Walking through the hallways Shin congratulated us on our _Matches_. "Stay focused, we don't know who we're up against next" Misaki said making me smile.

Kamui said we'll most likely be against _Team 'Newbie' Stars_ which was a bit mean to call them. Shin just said not to call them that to their face. Asking _Michael_ if I lose my next _Match_ he says I do.

I wasn't really surprised especially when he told me I'm facing Ren next. Upon reaching the _Stadium_ Ren and _Team Movie Stars_ are playing made me smile.

They had beaten _Team Movie Stars 3-0_ before I looked at the ground. Kai was with Ren and Asaka before I got a _Text_. 'Here yet?' making my eyes roll.

'Yes I'm here Ren, just in time to hear that it was an upset when they lost' I smiled tapping back to him. 'Yeah right, they weren't that good' I knew he was pouting when he texted me that.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 6:38 P.M. on February 6, 2017.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**


	80. Return of PSY Qualaia

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Vanguard or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Eighty: Return of PSY Qualia

Aichi's POV

'Stop pouting Ren' I smiled tapping back to him. _MC Mia_ was under the impression that the _Asteroid Organization_ was in shambles. He was however happy to see them again and with a new member this time.

Dr. O said that with the addition of Toshiki Kai they now call themselves _New Team Asteroid_. I'm glad Kai found his own way to talk to Takuto.

I think they're the ones who win this one. I know it's either this one or the next. Leon Soryu either wins this one or the next depending who wins this one.

We were going against _Team Asteroid_ as _MC Mia_ announced making me smile. "I'm glad you made it Kai, how are you Ren?" I smiled tilting my head.

"I've been great Aichi, especially since Tetsu got me to recruit Kai as the third member" Ren chirped making me cover a chuckle. He said that he was surprised at how eager Kai was. This however evoked Asaka to bad mouth _Q4_.

"Now that is not true Asaka, stop being mean to Bluebell" Ren said my mouth falling open. Why tell her that?!

"Kamui don't it's not worth it, bullies like to rattle those they torment" placing a hand on his shoulder. He backed down a bit but not before asking Kai why he's doing this. Asked why he switched to a different _Team_ making me sigh.

"Different path Kamui. He and I are here for the same reason but are getting there differently" I smiled.

"So that means no being mean to Aichi and the gang m'kay Asaka and Kai?" Ren asked. I smiled sadly at this. I was glad he's still sticking up for me but he doesn't have to.

"Don't worry Aichi, I _want_ to" he said making me nod. "Let's play our hardest okay everyone" I smiled.

Kamui was happy and I know Ren is happy and proud making me smile wider. "When you're finished you'll be nothing but _Space_ dust" Kamui yelled pointing at them. I tried covering a laugh when Asaka was acting stuck up but it didn't work very well.

Dr. O was the one to choose the rule this time. It was a _Group Rule_ and I wasn't surprised.

Apparently we'll start out with two cards in the _Damage Zone_ but we still have to deal six more damage. Instead of six cards in the _Damage Zone_ it'll be eight. 'Please help me _Gold Paladins_ ' squeezing my _Deck_ close to my heart.

The _Matches_ were done before _MC Mia_ said who was against who. It was Kai vs. Kamui, Asaka vs. Misaki, and of course Ren vs. me.

"Yay! I get to go against Bluebell" Ren exclaimed. Slapping my hand against my forehead I was embarrassed again. He's doing this on purpose!

I was ignoring _MC Mia_ as he spoke about 2 of 3 being rematches. "Why do you keep embarrassing me Ren?" I complained making him perk up.

"Because I like seeing you blush, it's funny" his voice was cheerful making me grumble. Looking over at Misaki and Kamui I mouthed to them that I was sorry. "Thank you for taking care of _Darkpride_ , how is _Darkquartz_?" Ren asked.

Startled by the change of subject I just stared till Ren spoke again. "Speechless?

That's new" he teased making me roll my eyes at him. I know he can't see it but I don't really care at the moment. "He's doing fine, way better than when we first met" I smiled.

We stood our _Vanguard_ Kai being the only voice I heard that said 'the' when we started. I stood _Kryph_ while Ren stood _Vortimer_.

"That's the same one you used last time right?" I asked knowing he won't remember so much. He asked how I could forget the little one he held up making me smile. "Nope I don't" tilting my head.

I wasn't surprised since it seems I'm the only one who will remember. It's not a surprise that he uses a different _Deck_ though.

The leader of the _Shadow_ and _Royal Paladin Clans_ as well as the _Kagero Clan_ were the ones who were captured. When he told me not to tell Kai that his _Clan_ is better made me smile. "Of course I won't tell Ren" I told him doing the same thing he was.

Making a wall at the corner of my mouth with my hand was what he did. I felt _PSY Qualia_ but I didn't need _Darkquartz's PSY Qualia_ or my own.

He drew his card before I felt the same thing that happened to Chris in _Singapore_. Ren's going to get _PSY Qualia_ again. Putting my hand on the _Table_ I clenched it before I heard Takuto.

He was calling my name in my head. "Ren?

Please tell me you and _Darkpride_ have a good relationship" I pleaded when he asked if I called his name. He didn't say anything or at least couldn't. Takuto started talking and the swirls appeared again.

Clenching my fist I bit my tongue to keep from screeching again as we were brought to _Cray_. I felt a pressure on my back before I looked over my shoulder.

It was _Darkquartz_ and as usual he was scared of this place. His existence isn't known, even to those on _Cray_ , and he's scared of this place. Takuto welcomed us saying we were wielders of _PSY Qualia_.

Takuto told us to trust our eyes and to see the _Winning Image_ unfold in front of us. I heard a growl but I didn't pay attention to that.

I was paying more attention to the rumbling ground below us. Seeing one of the _Gold Paladins_ Ren uses I knew what this was. I'm not using _Darkquartz's PSY Qualia_ unless I have literally no choice in the matter.

Ren said they were the _Units_ of his _Deck_ saying that they're way cooler than Kai's. I smiled at this since I don't know why he's trying to compete with him.

I was glad the _Unit_ skipped over _Darkquartz_ and _Darkpride_ before I realized he was going to _Blond Ezel_. I knew he was so I wasn't entirely happy with it but was at the same time. Ren said that he can't leave him hanging making me frown.

Ren's going to become Dren again and I can't stop that right now. Takuto told us to use the gifts we've been given making _Darkquartz'_ throat rumble.

He was growling at Takuto. "Not Ren again, not again" I pleaded to myself when I turned to _Ezel_. He was covered in smoke before he appeared in pain.

 _Darkquartz_ bumped my shoulder when I turned to Ren's _Unit_. He was trying to cheer me up making me smile before I gripped my head.

We were back in the _Stadium_ making me jerk my head up. Takuto told us to put our trust in _PSY Qualia_ again making me shake my head. I already have _PSY Qualia_ and so does Ren.

He doesn't need that power he just hasn't used it. Dren was chuckling darkly the white lines going blurry which means I'm crying.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 8:54 P.M. on February 6, 2017.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**


	81. Ren's PSY Qualia

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Vanguard or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Eighty-One: Ren's PSY Qualia

Aichi's POV

"R-Ren?" wiping my tears as I asked. I'm probably worrying over nothing. Just because it happened to Chris doesn't mean it'll happen to Ren.

Ren's used it before while Chris hasn't. Or does Ren even remember ever using it.

"Not quite" he told me eyes full of _PSY Qualia_. I texted Tetsu that Dren was back by tapping my _Phone_. I rode _Player of the Holy Axe, Nimue_ as soon as Dren ended his turn.

Moving _Kryph_ to the back middle I asked him to give his support to _Nimue_. Dren didn't have a choice in whether to guard or not apparently.

Because of this he called a _Unit_ to guard. I don't know which one was used though. I ended my turn so he rode _Black Dragon Knight, Vortimer_.

Dren activated _Scout of Darkness, Vortimer's Skill_ before he retired a _Unit_ drawing two. He _Superior Called Elixir Sommelier_ and _Gigantech Destroyer_.

As long as _Scout of Darkness, Vortimer_ is in the _Soul_ his _Vanguard_ has an extra 5000 _Power_. _Player of the Holy Bow, Vivian_ was called but I don't know where. _Gigantech Destroyer_ was told to attack first.

2000 _Power_ was added to him because he's attacking a _Vanguard_. _Vortimer_ attacked next almost making me fall backwards.

 _Vivian_ was told to attack but I guarded with _Silent Punisher_. He ended his turn there when I got a text from Tetsu. 'Did he get _PSY Qualia_ back or just acts like Dren?' was what he asked.

Riding _Beaumain_ and calling _Sleygal Sword_ to the front left I didn't answer yet. "Attack _Vivian Sleygal_ " I asked hearing Dren say 'so long' worrying me.

I asked _Beaumain_ to attack next with support from _Kryph_. I didn't get a _Trigger_ tapping Tetsu back. I told him he got _PSY Qualia_ back but I wasn't sure about the attitude.

Dren got a _Heal Trigger_ but jokingly said he wasted one. He sort of did but at least it's on a few things he has Dren's attitude.

"I'm going to take my revenge on you Aichi" Dren said and I knew this was definitely him. Ren was glad I beat him because he went back to normal. Dren on the other hand is different because he doesn't like losing.

 _Spectral Duke Dragon_ was ridden worrying me since this is the _Dragon_ that beats me. He told me that this is the _Unit_ that was shown to us on _Cray_.

Said that I was going to lose to it no matter what. "I already knew I was going to lose to it Dren. Whether you used _PSY Qualia_ or not I was going to" I smiled.

"To answer what you asked I'm going to continue" tilting my head still smiling. Because _Black Dragon Knight, Vortimer_ is in the _Soul Duke Dragon_ gains and extra 1000 _Power_.

Having him ridden on _Vortimer_ also activates the _Skill_. He retired _Sommelier_ to check the top two cards of his _Deck_. Because of the two cards he drew he can double _Superior Call_.

He flipped over a card in the _Damage Zone_ to activate _Flash Edge Valkyrie's Skill_. He _Superior Called_ again which at some point became annoying but I don't know why.

He had called two before he mentioned seeing those _Units_ on _Cray_. _Sleygal_ _Dagger's Skill_ was activated meaning a _Counterblast_ for an extra 2000 _Power_. _Blade Feather Valkyrie_ supported _Flash Edge_ in an attack.

I guarded with _Flame of Victory_ nullifying the attack. It doesn't do much for my hand though which isn't good.

I know I don't lose anytime soon but I know I lose at some point just not when. _Sleygal Dagger_ supported _Duke Dragon_ in an attack. I didn't guard prompting Dren to ask if I care that he pulls a _Critical_.

I shook my head smiling at him. Like he said he got a _Critical Trigger_ but it was on the _Second Check_ of the _Twin Drive_.

The _Critical_ stays with _Duke Dragon_ but _Gigantech Destroyer_ gets the power. I checked for a _Damage Trigger_ getting a _Draw Trigger_. I gave the power to my _Vanguard_ drawing a card.

 _Gigantech_ got help from _Mark_ attacking my _Vanguard_. I didn't guard since I know I won't survive but I don't know when I lose.

I seem to lose against those who get _PSY Qualia_ in the _Circuit_. I'm not really surprised at that since I don't want to use _Darkquartz_ like that but still. Riding _Incandescent Lion, Blond Ezel_ Ren was surprised.

He didn't know I had him in my _Deck_. I activated his _Limit Break_ calling _Gareth_.

Activating another _Limit Break_ I called another _Unit_. I called a _Unit_ to the front right _Rearguard_ meaning the _Rearguard_ was full. Because of this _Blond Ezel_ gains 5000 _Power_.

Flipping one card over in the _Damage Zone_ I activated _Sleygal Sword's Skill_. I asked _Gwydion_ to support _Sleygal Sword_ in an attack against his _Vanguard_.

It wasn't guarded and I wasn't surprised. _Ezel_ attacked next with Dren apologizing for nullifying it because I put a lot of effort into the attack. Checking the _Twin_ _Drive_ I got a _Critical_ on the _Second Check_.

 _Sagramore_ got all the effects because I had no other to give them to. I asked _Gareth_ to support _Sagramore_ before activating his _Counterblast_.

He gained 3000 _Power_ from it before he attacked the _Vanguard_. I was glad Dren's personality isn't there so he isn't as corrupted as Chris is. I tapped this to Tetsu who was glad.

 _Mark_ was retired to make room for _Sleygal_ before he flipped a card over in the _Damage Zone_. This was a _Counterblast_ that added 2000 _Power_ to _Sleygal Dagger_.

The _Counterblast_ was activated for the other one as well giving him 2000 extra power. _Flash Edge_ attacked with support from _Blade Wing_. I guarded with _Flame of Victory_.

 _Sleygal_ supported _Duke Dragon_ but I nullified the attack with _Mark_. Dren checked for a _Drive Trigger_ getting a _Draw Trigger_.

He gave the power to _Duke Dragon_ which I didn't question. Ren activated the _Limit Break_ destroying the _Units_ in the _Rearguard_. The attack hit making me grip the _Table_ as I lost the _Game_.

Cleaning up my cards I smiled at Tetsu and Ren. They nodded seeming happy before I put my cards in my _Deck Case_.

Walking over to my _Team_ I asked if they lost their _Matches_ to. Looking over at Ren and the others I saw that Tetsu was uncomfortable. Ren was bragging on about _PSY Qualia_ to Asaka while Kai was stoic about the conversation.

Tetsu didn't have that luxury. Everyone but Tetsu, Ren, and I don't know what happened to Ren.

All of them headed inside. Kai was first, followed by Ren, then Asaka, and last but not least Tetsu. I ignored what _MC Mia_ and Dr. O was saying about _Team Asteroid_ hoping that Ren doesn't become Dren entirely.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 7:10 P.M. on February 7, 2017.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading, see you next time.**


	82. The Irregular Ren

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Vanguard or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Eighty-Two: The Irregular Ren

Aichi's POV

Our _Team_ was in the _Bleachers_ as the _Teams_ for the _Finals_ were introduced. Kamui said he wanted to be down there making me smile.

"I do to Kamui but you can't fight fate if you don't want to" I smiled looking at Kai. The _Teams_ with _PSY Qualia_ are supposed to win, that I believe is what Takuto wants. We're going to win the last one that's in _Japan_ anyway.

The _Unique Rule_ was chosen and like with us it was a _Group Rule_. They could only stand three _Units_ but the _Vanguard_ isn't affected. (1)

Asaka vs. Yuri

Kai vs. Guy

Ren vs. Kenji

Ren had decided to use _Dark Irregulars_ apparently. Tetsu had texted me that before the _Matches_ even started so I wasn't surprised. Ren's a very curious and adventurous person, especially with _Vanguard_.

 _Yellow Bolt_ was ridden while _Greedy Hand_ was moved. _Dimensional Robo, Daimariner_ was ridden after Ren ended his turn.

With the _Skill_ of the _Goyusha_ he was moved back before _Dailander_ was called. _Goyusha_ supported _Dailander_ in an attack against the _Vanguard_. _Daimariner_ attacked next and like last time it wasn't guarded.

 _Emblem Master_ was ridden before three _Units_ were called to the _Rearguard_. _Soul Conductor_ attacked before _Emblem_ attacked with support from _Demon Bike of the Witching Hour_.

 _Greedy Hand_ supported _Blue Dust_ in an attack but it was guarded by _Justice Rose_. "They're doing well" I smiled a bit worried for Ren. Misaki mentioned not dealing a lot of damage later if they deal a lot now.

"They'll have to accommodate the _Special Rule_ into their play style or it'll make the _Game_ harder for them" I frowned. I was more worried for how Ren will act after this than I am for Koutei.

 _Dimensional Robo, Daidragon_ was ridden before he attacked. His formation is low but having more won't help either. _Goyusha_ supported _Dailander_ in an attack but was nullified by _Dark Soul Conductor_.

"There's nothing wrong with the _Dark Irregulars_ Kamui" I scolded making him chuckle nervously. Apparently I sounded threatening for some reason.

"He may have a plan Kamui" I told him before Ren stood and drew. _Blade Wing Reijy_ was ridden before his _Ability_ was activated. Ren chose _Demon Bike of the Witching Hour_ to search for.

Three of them were placed in the _Soul_ meaning _Demon Bike_ gains an extra 6000 _Power_ because of it. Because this is a continuous effect if Koutei can't get rid of him he'll continue having 12000 for every turn.

 _Demon Chariot_ _of the Witching Hour_ was called next before he was told to attack. _Speedster_ was told to stop it before Blade Wing Reijy was supported by _Demon Bike_. Koutei couldn't stop that one either because of the lack of cards or something else.

 _Blue Dust_ attacked with help from _Greedy Hand_. _Blue Dust's Skill_ was activated again which Kamui didn't seem to like apparently.

It was 'getting out of hand' as he put it after Misaki told him Ren was building the _Soul_. I was only reading my book since I can't watch the _Match_. Kai won his _Match_ making me look up to see he was stoic about the whole thing.

I'm not surprised about that, all it did was make me smile glad to see he hasn't changed. _Super Dimensional Robo, Daiyusha_ was ridden before _Cosmo Beak's Counterblast_ was activated.

4000 _Power_ was added to _Daiyusha_ because of this. _Daimariner_ was called to the _Rearguard_ before I got a _Text_ from Tetsu. He asked if I noticed that Ren seems off today.

'Of course he's off today, he has _PSY Qualia ll_ back' I replied sighing a bit. Ren guarded the attack from _Daiyusha_ with a cat but I don't know what one.

 _Goyusha_ supported _Dailander_ who attacked but it was guarded. I still don't know by who because Ren never said. 'He normally calls out the _Unit_ he puts into play when he knows you're watching' Tetsu texted.

It made me jump since I was a bit busy reading. 'Even when he was Dren he still did that Tetsu' I told him sighing a bit.

Kamui said that Koutei did two attacks while Misaki said only two got shot down. Ren's at four damage then. "Ren's good at _Offense_ as well as _Defense_ guys" I smiled.

"Why are you happy about that Aichi?" Kamui asked making me look at him. He was still watching the _Match_ making me smile.

"Ren's a great friend Kamui, of course I'm going to be glad he hasn't changed much" I smiled knowing he can't see. Ren decided to stand _Demon Chariot_ , _Demon Bike_ , and _Blue Dust_. I wasn't surprised since they're both in the front row.

One even helps the _Vanguard_ and is at 12000 _Power_. _Reijy_ was ridden again to add to the _Soul_.

It surprised my friends but definitely not me. Due to _Reijy's Ability_ two _Demon Chariots_ go to the _Soul_. _Demon Chariot_ gains an additional 4000 _Power_ because there are two _Demon Chariots_ in the _Soul_.

 _Reijy_ gains two extra _Critical_ because there are fifteen cards in the _Soul_. Kamui said that was bad since when boosted _Reijy_ has 22000 _Power_.

Shin said he's a talented _Player_ making me nod. He continued saying the rule was supposed to weaken them but Ren used the _Soul_ to his advantage. Misaki said it's like he's not affected by the rule.

I nodded saying they're both great _Players_ because they are. Ren called a _Unit_ but I don't know which one because he didn't say.

 _Blue Dust_ attacked _Dailander_ making me smile. Koutei guarded with _Cosmo Beak_ which meant I was correct. Koutei has a plan regarding the _Units_ and Ren caught onto it.

 _Reijy_ attacked with support from _Demon Bike_ but it was nullified with _Diamond_ _Ace_. _Alluring Succubus_ supported _Demon Chariot_ in an attack but it was guarded.

This time the guard was _Justice Rose_ and _Justice Cobalt_. Koutei keeps wasting his hand. "He's an idiot, Ren's Team's going to win either way" I mumbled reading my book.

"Last chance and it's risky, that's why he called _Final Turn_ " I sighed going back to my book. _Dimensional Robo, Daibattles_ was called.

"Good job Ren but you weren't quick enough" I smiled a little bit sad. "What are you talking about Aichi?" Kamui asked making me look up from my book. "Ren attacked the _Rearguard Units_ for this reason, he knew something was up and wanted to stop it" I smiled.

The four _Dimensional Robos_ were moved to the _Soul_ which was really bad. I ignored what Misaki was saying about the _Unit_ being called.

It wasn't going to ruin Ren though. Koutei _Superior Cross-Ridden Ultimate Dimensional Robo, Great Daiyusha_. _Speedster_ was called meaning 2000 _Power_ was given to _Daiyusha_.

From the _Soul Daibattle's Skill_ was activated meaning _Daiyusha_ gains an additional 3000 _Power_. The same was done with the two _Mariners_ meaning an additional 9000 _Power_ with all three effects.

"37000 is the ending power so 26000 isn't close" I smiled. Ren won't mind the loss because he knows the rest of his _Team_ won. Ren said it was fun when _Daiyusha_ attacked but guarded with three _Units_.

He guarded with _Dark Knight_ , _Emblem Master_ , and _Blue Dust_ _Intercepting_ with _Blue Dust_ as well. "It's a 25000 point shield!" Kamui yelled leaning over the railing.

He was a bit too excited/worried about that before I spoke. " _Draw Trigger_ , _Second Check_ " I sighed lifting my book to read again. As I had said he got a _Draw Trigger_ on the _Second Check_.

This attack ended the _Game_ before I put my book away. Koutei was happy he won against Ren for the first time.

That was until he found out that Yuri and Guy lost their _Matches_. Tetsu decided to call me after the _Match_ ended so I answered the call. "Yes Tetsu?" I asked going to lean against the wall.

"What'd you think of the _Match_?" he asked making me frown. "It was fine, though I'm not sure if I'm surprised Koutei wasn't happy they lost the _Circuit_ or the _Matches_ his _Teammates_ were in" I smiled.

Hearing Ren in the background I wasn't sure if I wanted to scold him or not. It is true he shouldn't have taken Tetsu's _Deck_ but he shouldn't blame his loss on that. I heard Tetsu groan when Ren asked Asaka if he can use hers next time.

"Make your own idiot" I growled under my breath. "I don't want to! That takes too long" Ren said over the _Phone_ making me jump.

I know he's pouting since he sounded childish. I ended the call at this before I went over to my _Team_. Misaki asked how we even won against them in _Nationals_.

Scene Change: Outside the _Stadium_

Watching Ren and the others get into the _Limo_ I spoke before Kai got in. "I'm glad that you and Ren got on a _Team_ together.

All you need is Tetsu to be a _Team_ like you were when you guys were kids" I smiled. I know he's embarrassed even though he didn't show it because I saw it in his heart. He got in the vehicle thanking me before saying I need to get stronger.

Even without Kai saying that I know it. There's going to be one other _PSY Qualia_ user in the next _Circuit_.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 5:40 P.M. on February 14, 2017.**

 **1) I'm wondering how everyone didn't get that in the** ** _Card Shop_** **, they explained it and it's self-explanatory.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.**


	83. Legendary Fighters

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading. My _Computer_ decided to hate me and not want to play the _Dubbed_ version of _Vanguard_. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vanguard or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Eighty-Three: Legendary Fighters

Aichi's POV

Leaning against the wall in the _Mall_ I was startled when my name was called. Turning I saw two bags in front of me. Misaki asked me to hold them and I nodded grabbing the two.

Kamui was complaining about helping out which I don't see the problem with. She told him to stop complaining before saying the next item on the list.

The _Sub-Manager's_ food. Kamui complained while I followed Misaki when asked to. After buying the food Kamui said it was heavy making me chuckle dryly.

"Hang in there Kamui, I don't think there's much left to do anyway" I smiled. Misaki decided to mess around with Kamui by saying 'next is…' when there wasn't any.

I smiled a bit wider than before before I looked up feeling something odd. There was a young man walking to where I know _Card Shop PSY_ is. The only people who know how to find it are the owners and those with _PSY Qualia_.

Walking over to where he went the others followed me. I asked him if he was new in _Town_ when I caught up to him.

He didn't answer and only asked if we were the owners. "I'm more of a _Customer_ here than anything else" I smiled. "Do you happen to know of _Aqua Force_?" I asked before he got a bit defensive.

"My friend knows every _Clan_ of _Cray_ past, present, and future he knows _Aqua Force_ very well" I told him. He seemed shocked but didn't say anything else.

"It seems the owners, Kourin, Suiko, and Rekka, aren't back from _Korea_ yet" I told him when I looked at the store. I couldn't see their color trail so that's what I'm assuming. "Well I'm glad you know our names Aichi" hearing the familiar voice I turned to see Kourin's outline.

"Hey Kourin, it's good to see you Rekka and Suiko" I smiled before Kamui greeted 'the other ones' making me sigh. Rekka was upset yelling at him that they're not Kourin's sidekicks.

Suiko asked who my friend was making me look back at him. "I don't know his name but I think he uses _Aqua Force_ , one of the forgotten _Clans_ on _Cray_ " I frowned. He told us his name is Leon, I know I heard the name somewhere.

"You're from _Team Dreadnaught_ aren't you? The _Team_ competing in the _Circuit_ " I asked a bit curious.

Rekka answered instead saying we should go inside to continue. I nodded turning my head to smile at her. She moved past us telling Kamui he doesn't reach the height requirement.

Leaning down I told him why she said that since he was a bit slow. I told him it was for forgetting her name and taunting her like he did.

"Someone's in there by the way" I told them before Rekka could mention it. "How do you know that?" Kourin asked a bit angry. "I may not have seen your guys' color trail but that doesn't mean I didn't see unfamiliar colors" I told her.

Entering the _Shop_ right after Rekka did I took a breath. He isn't going to like hearing what happened to the Soryu family after he lost the _Match_ on _Cray_.

Hearing a surprised sentence from inside the _Shop_ I recognized the voice and colors. It was Daigo who apparently didn't want the lights on. He was surprised that the lights came on before he came into sight.

When he saw us he was a bit flustered scratching the back of his head before it froze. He was laid-back despite everyone knowing who he was, two of which were fangirling a bit.

He asked if he was a celebrity or something pointing to his face his head tilted. Kamui was fanboying now while I don't know too much about him. I only know what I learned at _PSYGuard_ and what Emi read to me about him.

Kamui asked if I thought he'd be considered a _Vanguard Legend_ making me nod. "My sister read an _Article_ about you a while back" I smiled before he said that was cool.

Misaki mentioned that there have been rumors that he's gone missing. This was when Suiko asked to talk to him privately with the other two. We stayed back and I read a book.

For some reason I wanted to read my _Royal Paladin_ book again. His _Deck_ feels familiar but at the same time it doesn't which is weird.

When Daigo came back he asked if anyone was willing to go against his _Royal Paladin Deck_. I was partly shocked by this but even more so when Kamui said it was a _Legendary Clan_. They said only _Legendary Players_ can use _Legendary Clans_ making me sigh.

I opened my book and read ignoring most of the others in the room. Leaning against the wall behind Misaki and Kamui I heard Leon ask to play him.

 _Stardust Trumpeter_ was stood and so was an _Aqua Force Unit_ which Kamui asked me about. "How did you know he used _Aqua Force_?" he asked making me sigh. " _Shadow_ , _Royal_ , and _Kagero_.

Their _Clan Leaders_ were taken from _Cray_ about three months ago and anyone who has used or known anyone to use them forgot about them. _Gold_ replaced _Shadow_ and _Royal_ and _Narukami_ replaced _Kagero_.

Leon Soryu of the _Soryu Clan_ , a _Clan_ that has used _Aqua Force_ to rule the _Seven Seas_ lost that right when the _Clan_ disappeared from _Cray_ " I told them blankly. "That doesn't answer my question" Kamui said as I turned the page. "His color" I told them going back to my book.

 _Little Sage Maron_ was ridden while I was tempted to leave the room. I want to save the _Clans_ so I can see _Blaster Blade_ and the others.

To see that they're okay along with the other two _Clans_. I decided to just read my book and not listen to the _Match_. I did hear new _Units_ which doesn't really surprise me.

Daigo got a _Critical_ at some point giving Leon three cards in the _Damage Zone_. Three _Units_ were called on Leon's end before Kamui praised the spin of Daigo's card.

He held it wrong however making me snicker when Kamui pointed it out. I smiled lightly when Daigo apologized causing Kamui to sigh. Kamui said that Daigo will win because he's a one of a kind fighter.

"Hate to tell you Kamui but it's Leon who wins, with his _Limit Break_ " mumbling the last part behind my book. _Pendragon_ was ridden by Daigo before I heard _Darkquartz_ screech.

I was worried about this now because he doesn't screech for no reason. Daigo activated a _Counterblast_ before I turned the page. Another _Counterblast_ was activated from the _Unit_ called moving it to the _Soul_.

A _Grade 3_ was added to his hand and I know that it's a _Grade 3_ because I remember the card. It's the one that Daichi put in my _Deck_ without my knowledge.

 _Sea Otter Soldier_ stopped the attempt at an attack making me smile slightly. Daigo didn't get a _Trigger_ on the _Twin Drive_ but Leon didn't guard so it was _Vanguard_ against _Vanguard_. _Titan_ _Intercepted_ so his _Skill_ activated making the shield stronger.

Daigo praised him on his _Intercepting_ and I wasn't surprised that Leon snapped at him for it. Kamui asked what was wrong with his attitude.

This made me sigh getting their attention. "Leon is bent on something, he cares for only two people in his life. He doesn't care if he makes enemies along the way" I told them opening my book again.

One _Unit_ to the _Rearguard_ and a _Dragon_ is ridden on Leon's side. _Navalgazer's_ _Limit Break_ was activated as well as his _Counterblast_.

A _Unit Intercepted_ the attack which was good. However if it's activated again he'll need to guard/ _Intercept_ again or the effect will activate. Daigo didn't guard the next attempt and because he got a _Heal Trigger_ he still has three damage.

 _Navelgazer_ had 26000 _Power_ which would be good if it wasn't nullified with a _Unit_. Turning the page I wondered when this _Game_ will end.

Leon got a _Critical_ on the _Twin Drive_ which is lucky for Daigo. _Pendragon's Limit Break_ was activated making me smile. I looked up from my book despite not being able to see anything anyway.

The _Grade 3_ was searched for and _Superior Ridden_ before his _Soulblast_ was activated. 5000 _Power_ was added to three _Units_ before another was called.

That's just _Soul Saver Dragon's Soulblast_ though. With a different _Unit_ it can do the same thing as the _Limit Break_ if he has a _Soul Saver_ in his hand. _Battleship Intelligence_ guarded the attack of the _Unit_.

With 27000 _Power_ the _Vanguard_ attacked next. _Medical Officer of the Rainbow Elixir_ and _Battle Siren, Cynthia_ guarded against the last front _Unit_.

Leon said the wind blows for him but I know he means _PSY Qualia_. I don't really think he knows that though. He said he means _Final Turn_ which is how I knew that was _PSY Qualia_ , or at least the _Aqua Force's_ form of _PSY Qualia_.

One _Unit_ was called to the _Rearguard_ before the _Vanguard's Limit Break_ was activated again. A _Unit_ on the left attacked with support from the called _Unit_.

 _Coral Assault_ attacked but it was guarded by _Epona_. _Navelgazer_ attacked next with additional power. Three _Units_ were told to guard while another _Intercepted_.

It was barely enough to stop the attack but it fails. Leon got a _Heal Trigger_ on the _Second Check_ of the _Twin Drive_ so the attack went through.

Daigo got a _Heal Trigger_ as well but the effect of the _Limit Break_ won't allow him a next turn. The power was given to the _Vanguard_ anyways because he doesn't know this. "Still too late, Daigo loses on a _Limit Break_ of _Navelgazer's_ " I sighed getting Daigo's attention as well as Leon's.

"Attack third or more of a turn if the attack gets through to the _Vanguard_ two _Rearguards_ can be stood" I told them. "Nice guess, how'd you even know that?" Leon asked.

"My friend knows everything about the _Clans_ of _Cray_ including the first _Clan_ to have ever lived on the _Planet_ " I told them. _Coral Assault_ and the one behind him were stood before _Coral_ attacked. This attack ended the _Game_.

Daigo said he was a great fighter before I put my book away. Leon said that the wind was on his side and that was it.

The latter turned to me after he thanked Daigo for the _Match_. He asked what my name was making me jump slightly. "Aichi Sendou" I told him straightening up from the wall.

He repeated my name before he said we'll play again once the wind allows it. Hearing _Darkquartz_ screech I turned to see a bright light behind Daigo.

It's time for him to leave apparently. "See you when I help bring back the _Clans_ Daigo" I smiled waving 'bye' to him. He did the same with a happy but confused color.

Turning to Leon I tried telling him the same but he'd already left. I frowned at this before Misaki asked what was wrong.

"I wanted to _Cardfight_ someone, will you Kamui?" I asked surprising him. It _was_ out of the blue so I can't blame him for the surprise. He said he will once we get to _Card Capitol_ making me smile before we left.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 5:46 P.M. on February 14, 2017.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**


	84. Dual Vacation

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Vanguard or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Eighty-Four: Dual Vacation

Aichi's POV

Riding _Incandescent Lion, Blond Ezel_ I asked him to attack. When I heard what my friends were saying I almost sighed.

I don't care if I win or lose. I do want to get stronger but Leon's _Team_ wins the next _Circuit_. I asked _Sagramore_ to attack before I heard Kamui guard with _Shout_.

Kamui nullified my next attack before Shin came in. He asked who was ready for 'exciting news' making me stop.

He asked us to look at what he has making me look up. It looked to be an _Envelope_ of some sort. He mentioned that it might be an _Invitation_ confusing me.

Scene Change: _Tropical Resort_

It turns out we were in a _Tropical Resort_ when we got off the _Plane_. That's what Shin said anyway, I was still confused.

Kamui asked if there were ' _Tropical Reports_ ' instead of ' _Resorts_ ' which is just like him. Misaki was a bit stern in saying that there's no _Homework_ at this place. Kamui was excited about the vastness of the building making me smile.

Misaki on the other hand said it was 'quaint' in a dull tone. Kamui said it was blue basically all around before saying we should fill in our reports.

I felt bad for Misaki but snickered a bit when she said that he never listens to her. Shin told Misaki that she's sleeping elsewhere gesturing to it. Girls have a separate sleeping area to the boys but we're free to go as we please.

I got a _Text_ from Ren and Tetsu asking if I was at the _Resort_ making me smile. Kamui asked why we were even invited to such a place before I spoke.

"Is this place run by Takuto Tatsunagi, the sponsor of the _VF Circuit_?" I asked taking out my _Phone_. 'Yeah I am, you're here to then' I smiled sending the reply. "Yes it is, they're paying for everything here" Shin told me making me sigh.

"I hope we can at least train here" I told him making him nod. "We came here to train" he told us surprising the other two.

"I saw you guys getting frustrated and figured a change of scenery will do you some good" he told us. I smiled before Misaki mentioned bringing everyone from _Card Capitol_. "The _Invitation_ made it possible to bring friends and family" Shin chuckled.

He sounded nervous making me snicker slightly. I tried telling Kamui not to talk but he didn't want to listen and instead brought on Morikawa's weirdness.

He compared himself to a piece of _Furniture_ saying people and _Furniture_ can be friends. Shin told us he tried to leave him making me frown slightly. We went inside before I asked to do _Cardfighting Drills_.

Hearing Morikawa behind me I turned to see him with his swim stuff on. Hearing a thud not long after he left the room I went over to the door.

He was frozen stiff trying to say something before Kamui asked what was wrong. All I saw was a red blur before I was being hugged making me gasp for breath. "Hey I was going to try and find you but I was a bit busy" I told him hugging him back.

"That's mean! Find me right away not later" he complained and I know he's pouting. "Don't be like that Ren, he just got here to you know" Tetsu said putting a hand on Ren's shoulder.

Scene Change: _Dining Room_

I had made drinks for everyone earlier in case they wanted something else and I was glad. I made extra without knowing we would have more people coming. It made me glad they didn't mind what I made them.

 _Chocolate Banana Smoothie_ : Misaki, Emi, and Mai

 _Iced Mocha Fusion Shake_ : Asaka and Ren

 _Peanut Butter Banana Smoothie_ : Tetsu, Kamui, Izaki and I

 _Gingerbread Coffee_ : Kai, Shin, and Taishi

 _Fountain-Style Vanilla Malt Shake_ : Eiji, Reiji, and Morikawa

Shin and I passed out the drinks which is how I knew they didn't mind them. Despite wanting to sit near the _Counter_ to drink Ren pulled me in the middle of him and Tetsu.

"It's been so long Aichi!" Ren said excitedly making me smile at him. "Yeah it has" I told him laughing a bit when he poked my side. "What are you planning to do on your vacation?

I know you don't do vacations" Ren told me making me nod. "No I don't, I'm surprised you remembered" I told him trying my _Smoothie_.

"I'm planning to practice _Vanguard_ a majority of the break" I told him. "That's no fun though Aichi" he told me leaning on me with his arm around my shoulder. "So I'm not a fun person then?" raising a brow making Tetsu laugh.

"No, you're not a fun person… you're a great person Bluebell" Ren told me ruffling my hair.

"Thanks Ren that's what everyone wants to hear" getting up after I stopped being sarcastic. Ren and Tetsu started chuckling before I rinsed my cup out. " _Coach_ Shin?

Do you know where the _Sleeping Quarters_ are?" Tetsu asked making me smile. Shin was happy that someone finally called him _Coach_ before he told him where the girls and boys are sleeping.

I felt sort of bad for him before he left saying he'll show him. After all the _Dishes_ were put away I was looking over my _Deck_. Until Morikawa showed up anyway which annoyed me.

I didn't want to go outside today. He told us he won't let us be stuck in here all day before saying we'll spend this break _Tropical-Style_.

I groaned silently really wishing Shin didn't bring him. Despite not wanting to I put on a white _Hooded Vest_ and blue _Cargo Shorts_. The last time I trained outdoors I worried Shin and the others.

I ignored basically everything Morikawa and the others said, before I realized it the two were fighting. I decided to get up to go inside but I was caught in the middle of the argument.

"I don't care which one is the best because I'm going inside" I told them stepping back. Turning around I headed inside to make something for _Dinner_. Putting on my red _Chef's Apron_ I began cooking.

I decided to make two things of _English Trifles_ (10), a _Pot_ of _Cream of Broccoli_ (8) and a _Pot_ of _Wild Rice Soup_ (7). When they came in it was all done but I spoke in case they wanted to make their own.

"You can make your own if you want. I like working, cooking, more than I do vacations" I told them finishing the food. "Why would I want to skip out on Bluebell's cooking?!" Ren yelled excitedly draping himself behind me.

I could see his face though because I'm that short. "Stop hanging on Aichi Ren, he'll leave you if you do" Tetsu said making Ren pout.

"What do you need us to do since you did the work?" Tetsu asked ignoring Ren who was trying to talk to him. "I can do the rest it's not a problem. You came here to relax didn't you" I told them smiling.

I set up the _Tables_ before Tetsu grabbed the _Centerpieces_ making me sigh. "I said I could do it" I told him frowning a bit.

"And I said we could do the rest" he told me before I looked around. It seems everyone was setting the _Tables_. I sat between Ren and Tetsu again since they insisted when the food was done.

 _Cream of Broccoli_ : Emi, Morikawa, Izaki, Kamui, Reiji, Eiji, Asaka, and Mai

 _Wild Rice Soup_ : Kai, Taishi, Shin, Misaki, Tetsu, Ren, and I

"How long did it take you to make all of this?" Shin asked making me look at him. "Side by side it would've taken me eight hours and fifty-five minutes" I told him seeing he was concerned.

"I did the longest ones first which were the two _English Trifles_ , ten servings each" I told him. "Aichi the last time you did that I suspended you from training outside" he scolded me. "I don't train outside for a reason" I told him eating my _Soup_.

"I would've made _Lobster Rolls_ , _Lobster Bisque_ , _Lobster Newburg_ , or _Lobster Mac and Cheese_ but I couldn't find all of the _Ingredients_ for either" I told them. "You know that many _Recipes_?" Taishi asked making me nod.

"Ren and Tetsu taught me all about cooking, sometimes they'd send me _Recipes_ to try out" smiling at the two mentioned. I excused myself going to the couch to read a book. Misaki followed me before Ren asked where the _Chocolate-Banana Trifles_ were at.

"In the _Kitchen_ Ren, you can wait till tonight can't you?" I asked smiling a bit. "Fine" I heard him grumble before I chuckled with Tetsu and the others.

Time Skip: _Night_

Surrounding a _Campfire_ Ren decided to tell a story which I ignored favoring my book. He told of an old _Ruin_ on the _Island_ is what I had caught though. He told the story between bites of _Trifle_.

I snickered lightly when I heard a loud thump. The younger kids fell for Ren's made-up story apparently.

Morikawa decided to ask if we wanted to play a scary game making me sigh. "I have to put the _Dishes_ up so I think I'll pass" I told Ren when he found his _Team_. "But it'll ruin the _Game_ Bluebell" Ren pouted making me scowl.

"If you stop calling me Bluebell in front of everyone I'll play" I told him making him cheer. He really is just like a kid.

 _Monster Teams_ :

Izaki, Taishi, and Morikawa

Reiji, Eiji, and Shin

Ren

 _Groups_ :

Misaki and Asaka

Emi, Mai, and Tetsu

Kai and me

I was the only one with Kai because Kamui ran off. He was upset that Mai didn't want to be paired with anyone else. And that he wasn't on a _Team_ with Emi losing the spot to Tetsu also hurt.

After a while of walking, with me tripping every minute, I heard moans of pain from two people. I'm guessing they got punched before I couldn't see Kai anymore.

He asked what was taking so long so I followed his voice apologizing. We reached a _Cliff_ that was lit up with _Stars_ making me sigh in relief. Hearing the wind I closed my eyes glad I'm able to see the ground.

"I wish I could see the _Stars_ and _Ocean_ like you can Kai" I smiled before speaking again. "I'm glad you can be with Ren and Tetsu again.

I do hope that it's not just to win the _Circuit_ but because you actually want to" I told him. He told me it's only the next step because that's the reason we joined it. "We want to learn the truth of what happened that's why we took on the _Circuit_ " he told me.

I smiled at this regardless of his reason before I fisted my hands. I want to find the person responsible for _Void_ and tell my friend it isn't his fault.

I can't do that until we win a _Stage_ of the _VF Circuit_ though. "You'll get there, fight with all you have. You know better than anyone if you'll win a _Match_ or not" he told me making me smile wider.

"Thanks Kai" I smiled about to say something else before I heard the others. Morikawa wasn't happy, Taishi suspects something, and Izaki just seems happy.

I fought a blush at the implication that Taishi's colors show. "Sorry we left the _Game_ guys" I frowned before Morikawa showed he was mad. He told us we broke the _Game's Rule_ in an angry tone.

"Aichi!" Ren exclaimed draping on me again. "There are so many _Stars_ out! Can't you see them?!" Ren was very excited making me frown.

"Can't see anything actually, it's too dark for me to" I told him losing my balance. Ren got off of me which caused me to lose my balance in the first place. I braced for impact but didn't feel it confusing me.

Getting firmly on my feet I saw that it was Kai who helped me. Doesn't seem like he wants me to thank him though so I didn't.

We went to the _Beach_ afterwards, at least they did. I had to clean up the _Dishes_ which I am very glad didn't break or attract wildlife. When I arrived at the _Lodging_ I cleaned the _Dishes_ hearing _Fireworks_.

Clenching the cloth I wish I could see them. That won't happen for a very long while though making me frown.

For some reason Kai decided to help me clean the _Dishes_ which I was happy for. It made me smile before I hid it by washing. I handed the _Plate_ to Kai who dried it off.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 9:54 P.M. on February 15, 2017.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading, see you next time.**


	85. Decks and Apprehension

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading. I will try writing at least 5000 words instead of at most 4000 but that's if two episodes reach that number.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Vanguard or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Eighty-Five: Decks and Apprehension

Aichi's POV

I was changing my _Deck_ up a little bit but I don't know by how much. Kai knows I'll win a _Circuit_ and I know that to.

It's a matter of how I will though. Which cards are in my _Deck_ and many more factors. I decided to make breakfast since I won't be able to fall back asleep after this.

I made _Sour Cream Coffee Cake_ (16) and _Strawberry Cream Brunch Cake_ (16) which I'm really hoping they like. After I finished with that it was morning so I set the serving trays on one of the _Tables_.

Going back to my _Deck_ I wasn't sure how to rebuild it. That was the reason why I went to make food. Because I wasn't sure what to do with it thinking I might need a break.

Time Skip: Hour Later

Hearing a commotion I looked up to see that Ren was trying to get Kai to play. It didn't work which is what caused the commotion.

Asaka said he should lighten up before Ren said to cool it. "Do you want to play Aichi?!" Ren yelled back at me. "No but thanks for asking" I smiled before seeing him slouch.

"You're just like Kai" Ren pouted making me chuckle. "No I'm not, I just don't like going outside you know that" I told him.

Chris and Ren both have _PSY Qualia_. I don't know if it's different because they forgot about the _Clans_ but I don't want to risk it. I know _Darkquartz_ won't hurt me but I still can't.

" _PSY Qualia ll_ are you different or still the same?" I wondered out loud. I jumped out of surprise when the right side of the _Couch_ dipped.

"Want to talk about it Aichi?" Ren asked draping his arm over my shoulders. "Don't surprise me like that Ren" I scowled making him snicker. "Sorry sorry, it is different than last time Aichi" he apologized making me sigh.

"Never said I wanted to talk about it" I grumbled. "Never said you didn't either, great food by the way" Ren said making me smile.

I had just realized he was eating a slice of the _Cake_. "Thanks, took an hour and thirty-five minutes to make the _Strawberry Cream Brunch Cake_ " I smiled. "And the other one?" Asaka asked.

I was surprised she wasn't being mean or rude to me this time. "The _Sour Cream Coffee Cake_ took two hours" I answered simply.

"It's not so scary anymore Aichi… now let's play" Ren showed happy colors when he told me this making me sigh. "I have to make _Lunch_ in an hour or so Ren so no" I told him sighing a bit. "I'll watch but that's it" I told him when I saw that he was pouting.

"Yay! Now we need to find a third player" Ren said excitedly making me laugh lightly. They went to Misaki first and she was very irritated with Ren.

He kept calling her 'Missy' instead of 'Misaki'. Asaka got her to play by bringing out her competitive side though. I don't know who won the _Match_ but I do know Ren and Misaki played _Vanguard_ after.

Ren decided to charm Morikawa into giving him his _Deck_. When he got it Misaki got _Pale Moon Circus_.

Ren was curious on how she'd play a _Deck_ she's unfamiliar with. "Guys I'm going to make the _Lunches_ now so I got to go" I told them making Ren complain. "You're not a child Ren so stop it" I scolded.

When he did I went to make the _Sandwiches_. Three different kinds for fifteen people.

 _Grilled Cheese_ : Emi, Mai, Morikawa, and Kamui

 _Grilled Turkey Panini_ : Tetsu, Shin, Asaka, Izaki, Eiji, Reiji, and Taishi

 _Chicken Salad_ : Kai, Aichi, Ren, and Misaki

When they were made I took the food to each person I made them for. I took eight _Baskets_ for each group I know they're in. One _Basket_ for Kai and Taishi who are on a _Cliff_.

One for Ren, Asaka, and Misaki. One for Kamui, Eiji, and Reiji.

One for Emi and Mai. One for Tetsu and another for Shin. The last two for Morikawa and Izaki because one is Swimming the other is Fishing.

I went to each group dropping off the food getting 'thank you's from at least one in the group. After that was done I went to my room with my _Sandwich_ and ate as I looked over my _Deck_.

Remembering what I did before with the _Royal Paladins_ I found combos. I found what would work with my _Deck_. When I finished I was on _Cray_ for some reason.

"I want to help the _Clans_ more than anything else. I try my best but I am sorry if I haven't treated you how you should be" I told them.

They were on _Pedestals_ of rock in front of me before _Blond Ezel_ jumped down. He was smiling more than before. "You're more than welcome to be my _Vanguard_ Aichi Sendou" he told me.

His hand was outstretched making me smile slightly. "There's nothing we can't accomplish when we work together" I smiled grabbing his hand with mine.

After I finished what I wanted to do I went to see Kai. "I hope you liked the _Sandwich_ Kai, Miwa. I was wondering if you could help me try out my new _Deck_?" I smiled looking at Kai.

He nodded saying he wouldn't mind and that he did like the _Sandwich_. We walked to where Taishi and Kai were earlier starting a _Match_.

The next day we had to leave so we got on the _Airplane_. When I looked out the window I could see Kai on the _Cliff_ below. I looked back at my _Deck_ smiling when I saw him wave at the _Plane_.

 **~Nin~**

I was in _Card Shop Handsome_ for their _Tournament_ today. It was the last _Round_ and I was facing Kamui.

We started the _Match_ with him saying I was going down _this_ time. I only smiled not saying anything before or after that. I stood _Spring Breeze Messenger_.

After a while Kamui rode _Mr. Invincible_ before it was my turn. I rode _Blond Ezel_ before I told him to attack.

The name of the attack being _Burning Blade_. This attack won me the _Match_ making me smile before I coughed into my hand. Some of his attacks had damaged major organs apparently.

"There's a room in the back, I'm sure you can use it" Kamui told me. I looked up seeing he was concerned.

"Can I?" I asked the man who nodded. "Of course" he told me giving me my prize. It was a _Bandana_ from the _Shop_.

I took it bowing in thanks before I looked for a _Heal Trigger Unit_. Taking it with me I went to the room in the back.

Closing the door I leaned against it. "Heal" I said before I was surrounded in a white and green light. I felt it working before the light was gone.

I left the room to see a familiar light near Kamui's. Turned out Koutei was _Cardfighting_ Gouki for some reason.

There was something wrong though. Koutei was apprehensive about something but very happy about it at the same time. I didn't pay much attention to Gouki's moves for a while.

I do know that _Night Kid_ moved to the _Soul_. Ten cards were pulled from the top of the _Deck_ before one was put in the _Drop Zone_.

 _Dandy Guy, Romario_ and _Skeleton Swordsman_ were called to the _Rearguard_ after that. _Speedster_ guarded against _Skeleton's_ attack so it was the _Vanguard's_ turn. _Evil Shade_ supported _Skeleton Demon_ in an attack before he was given an extra 4000 _Power_.

The power was because _Evil Shade's Skill_ was activated. The attack wasn't guarded so now Koutei has two cards in the _Damage Zone_.

 _Romario_ supported _Dancing Cutlass_ in an attack. Koutei didn't guard getting a _Draw Trigger_ instead of a _Heal Trigger_. The power was given to _Daidragon_ before he drew a card.

Kamui asked how lucky we are to watch this. I only pulled out a book before Kamui scolded me for it.

"I can't exactly watch it Kamui so I can read and still listen to it" I told him making him apologize. "It's fine Kamui, I don't mind" I told him. I know I'm being mean whenever someone mentions seeing or watching something, I don't even mean to be.

I saw Yuri and Guy come in when Koutei was complimenting Gouki. _Daiyusha_ was ridden before two _Units_ were called.

 _Glorymaker_ and _Cosmo Beak_ were the two who were called. _Cosmo Beak's Counterblast_ was activated giving _Daiyusha_ and extra 4000 _Power_. _Cosmo Beak_ went to attack but was guarded against.

 _Goyusha_ supported _Cosmic Rider_ in an attack against the _Skeleton Swordsman_. _Glorymaker_ supported _Daiyusha_ in an attack against the _Vanguard_.

From Gouki's facial colors I'm guessing he doesn't have any defense cards. Gouki didn't guard and he got four damage now because of it. Gouki mentioned the _Emperor_ being scared.

I could tell he was right from the surprise on Koutei's face. _Ice Prison Necromancer_ was ridden from the _Drop Zone_.

I'm guessing he didn't have a _Grade 3_ in his hand and he didn't draw one because he went to the _Drop Zone_ for one. The _Vanguard's Counterblast_ was activated before a _Unit_ was called. He called _Master Swordsman_ from the _Drop Zone_.

 _Master Swordsman_ went to attack before Gouki spoke. He said something about something on Koutei's journey scaring him.

That that was the reason that he went out of his way to come here and _Cardfight_ me. _Ice Prison_ attacked with support from _Evil Shade_ his _Limit Break_ activating. _Evil Shade's Skill_ was activated adding another 4000 _Power_ to _Ice Prison_.

Koutei didn't guard before Gouki checked the _Twin Drive_. He got a _Critical_ on the _Second Check_ with the power going to _Cutlass_.

 _Cutlass_ attacked next when Koutei had five cards in the _Damage Zone_. One of Koutei's _Units_ was used to guard against the attack. I snickered lightly when Gouki said that holding his head high is called 'handsome' here.

Koutei said he's going to have to bring the _Game_ to an end. He _Cross-Ridded Great Daiyusha_.

An additional 2000 _Power_ was added because _Daiyusha_ is in the _Soul_. _Daiyusha's_ _Limit Break_ was activated confusing me. Yuri and Guy didn't seem happy about it.

They were surprised. An extra _Critical_ was added and two _Units_ were called to the _Rearguard_.

 _Great Daiyusha_ attacked with 25000 _Power_ but it was guarded. The ones who guarded were _Dr. Rouge_ and _Rough Seas Banshee_. Koutei checked the _Twin Drive_ getting a _Trigger_ on the _Second Check_.

All effects were given to _Great Daiyusha_ which wasn't a surprise. I'm guessing it was a _Critical_ then.

This ended the _Game_ before we congratulated Koutei. Kamui said it was an awesome battle, that he wished he could've seen it from the beginning. "You're going to _SIT_ right?" I asked smiling.

He mentioned that he was taking off so I guessed that was why. "How'd ya guess that?" he asked surprised.

"You were happy but apprehensive. The only reason you could be both of those would be _SIT_ " I told him. Kamui asked if it was that _College_ we saw making me nod.

"It's the home of _Team_ _SIT Genius_ in _Singapore_ " I told him when Koutei said the whole name of the _School_. Koutei said that he won't be participating in any _Tournaments_ till he finishes.

"So that's why you were apprehensive" I thought out loud but I know it was a whisper. Kamui was shocked before I spoke. "You're leaving now right?" I asked.

He was shocked again before he nodded. "Yeah I am" he told me before Guy and Yuri appeared.

"He ditched us to find you guys it seems" Guy said before Yuri spoke. "We thought you were running away from home" she said before Koutei apologized. She continued saying their family, the last people he needs to hide something from.

Guy agreed before he was reprimanded because he's no better apparently. Koutei said that Gouki was right when he said something was bothering him.

Leaving his _Team_ and home to go to _School_ somewhere else made him uneasy. He was unsure if he could do it. "Of course you can do that Koutei" I smiled before he turned his head towards me.

He told me that he just needed some encouragement from his friends. He thanked Gouki for the pep talk before Gouki gave him his _Bandana_ as a gift.

To wear it with pride because he's facing an unknown challenge head on. We went to the _Air Strip_ after that to say goodbye to Koutei.

I waved bye to the _Plane_ hoping to _Cardfight_ him again sometime. It would be really good to do that again. I just really hope we can before something else happens.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 7:57 P.M. on February 20, 2017.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.**


	86. Tag Battles?

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading. Team, Group, and Clan Names will be in bold by the way. Maybe Countries and Cities but I'm not sure.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Vanguard or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Eighty-Six: Tag Battles?

Aichi's POV

We arrived in _Hong Kong_ when Shin said that we're staying in a high class _City_ again. He asked if we were ready making me nod.

Morikawa was very enthusiastic about filling in if anyone can't play when we arrived at the _Stadium_. Misaki said she's learned to ignore him but that's not the case. If it was she wouldn't have commented in the first place.

Emi was happy about the _Water Front_ making me smile. She wanted to see it lit up at _Night_ to.

Apparently Kamui and the other three were surprised at the size of people in _Hong Kong_. The _Team Captain_ for him and a shorter kid however was of normal height. Izaki said they're a weird group before Shin spoke.

He said he remembered them from _Vanguard Weekly_ but can't remember their names or the _Article_. Two girls whose colors look familiar spoke above us.

The strict one of the two said everyone should know who they are. That they're the favorite to win the _Circuit_ here. Misaki asked what that girl's problem is making me sigh.

"Those two are a part of _Team Dreadnaught_. They're the two Leon Soryu most treasures" I told them when the girls left.

Kamui and Misaki were shocked at this while the others were confused. I heard Izaki say they were cute but snickered at the chance Morikawa has with the one he has eyes for. _Only_ Kourin apparently.

Scene Change: _Stadium_

 **Ultra Rare** , when they appeared, explained that there was something special for two Team Members. Two Members of each _Team_ will participate in a four person _Brawl_.

The first to deal nine damage is the one to move on. It's called a _Vanguard Tagfight_ , that's what they named it anyway. "Tagfights huh?

What do you think about it Kamui?" I asked a bit confused. He said it won't be hard to remember a few Rules but I feel like it will be for him.

She explained the Rules which turned Kamui's brain to mush apparently. That's what he yelled anyway. **Team Lao** is going against our _Team_ in the first Round.

Misaki and I are going against Terence and Felix. I felt bad for Kamui because he has to sit out.

I voiced this to Misaki who said he'll get over it when we win. I placed my _Deck_ to the side when I looked to see they were cocky. From what I can tell they work well together.

Misaki and I on the other hand have no idea if we can or not. We never had to try this.

 _MC Mia_ and Dr. O had forgotten that it was **Ultra rare** who would start the _Match_ off. It almost made me snicker at their forgetfulness. I stood _Spring Breeze Messenger_ while Terence stood _Military Dragon, Raptor Soldier_.

Misaki stood _Little Witch, Lulu_ and Felix stood the same one as my opponent. _Military Dragon, Raptor Sargent_ was ridden by Terence before his _Skill_ was activated.

He gets to check the top ten cards of his _Deck_ for _Raptor Colonel_ or _Raptor Captain_. If he finds one of them he can add it to his hand. Because _Raptor Soldier_ is in the _Soul_ though _Sargent_ gains 1000 _Power_.

 _Emerald Witch, Lala_ was ridden on Misaki's turn while Felix rode _Sonic Noah_. _Sonic's Skill_ was activated moving _Soldier_ into the _Rearguard_.

I rode _Player of the Holy Axe, Nimue_ moving _Messenger_ to the back middle. I asked _Nimue_ to attack _Raptor Sargent_ with support from _Messenger_. I ended my turn there before my opponent rode _Military Dragon, Raptor Captain_.

His _Skill_ was activated because _Raptor Sargent_ was in the _Soul_ meaning he gets an extra 1000 _Power_. As long as _Raptor Captain_ is ridden on _Sargent_ and there's a _Raptor Soldier_ in the _Soul_ he can _Superior Call_ a _Raptor Sargent_ from the _Deck_.

 _Brachiocarrier_ and _Brachioporter_ were called before _Sargent_ supported _Captain_ in an attack. I didn't guard before he got a _Critical_. He gave the _Critical_ to his _Captain_ and the power to _Brachiocarrier_.

 _Brachioporter_ supported _Brachiocarrier_ in an attack. I gripped the _Table_ to keep from falling before I checked for a _Damage Trigger_.

I didn't get one before he ended his turn. _Oracle Guardian, Wiseman_ was ridden by Misaki since it's her turn. I don't know which two she called but I do know she called them somewhere.

 _Wiseman_ attacked _Sonic Noah_ but Felix didn't guard. I'm wondering why they're not guarding though.

 _Oracle Guardian, Gemini_ supported _Silent Tom_ in an attack. She ended her turn not long after before her opponent rode a _Unit_. _Ravenous Dragon, Mega Rex_ was the _Unit_ he rode and called two _Units_.

 _Skyptere_ supported _Mega Rex_ in an attack but they have yet to use a _Raptor_ for a _Grade 3_. _Soldier Assault Dragon_ supported the _Triceratops_ in an attack against _Silent Tom_.

 _Nike_ stopped the attack which looked to be what they were after. I rode _Player of the Holy Bow, Vivane_. Calling _Flash Edge Valkyrie_ to the front left I also called _Blade Feather Valkyrie_ to the back left.

Even though I asked _Spring Breeze_ to support _Vivane_ it doesn't do much when it's guarded against. I asked the _Valkyries_ to work together but that didn't work either.

They used the _Tag Guard_ meaning that their partner can guard for them. I don't know which card Felix used to guard with though. I ended my turn because of this with a smile.

The smile confused my opponent for some reason. _Military Dragon, Raptor Colonel_ was ridden and because there's a _Captain_ in the _Soul_ he gains 1000 _Power_.

Because of a list of things Terence was able to _Superior Call_ a _Raptor Captain_. This meant that _Captain_ could attack my _Vanguard_. I asked _Speeder Hound_ to guard before _Colonel_ attacked.

I don't have enough to guard so I told him I wouldn't. He got a _Critical Trigger_ on the _Second Check_ on the _Twin Drive_.

He gave the _Critical_ to the _Vanguard_ and the power to _Brachiocarrier_. I ended up with five damage because of that. _Brachioporter_ supported _Brachiocarrier_ in an attack.

I didn't guard getting a _Heal Trigger_. I gave the power to _Vivane_ taking one card from the _Damage Zone_.

Misaki rode _Scarlet Witch, Cocoa_ moving _Little Witch, Lulu_ to the _Rearguard_. _Lulu's Skill_ was activated before the _Soulblast_ was activated. Misaki was able to _Counterblast_ to draw two more cards which was good for her.

I smiled at this because I remembered from the Rules that we share damage. Misaki called and I'm guessing it was _Emerald Witch_ from the fact she activated her _Skill_.

Misaki discarded a card from her hand to draw a card before she called a _Unit_. _Battle Sister, Glace_ attacked with support from _Lulu_. Because there are zero _Units_ in the _Soul_ she gains 3000 _Power_.

3000 _Power_ was added to _Cocoa_ , after the attack was done, for the same reason when she attacked. Misaki got a _Critical_ on the _Second Check_ of the _Twin Drive_ giving the _Critical_ to _Cocoa_. The power was given to _Silent Tom_.

"You're great at this Misaki" I smiled but it didn't seem like she heard me. _Gemini_ supported _Silent Tom_ in the next attack.

The younger of the two didn't guard but the middle one did. He guarded with two _Units_. _Silent Tom's Ability_ has no effect on the one you're not attacking so I wasn't surprised that he guarded with a _Grade 0_.

Emi read me an _Article_ on the _Teams_ in _Hong Kong_ , one of which was a _Team_ of brothers. _Team Lao_ was the name so I'm not surprised they're good at this.

 **~Nin~**

Felix attacked Misaki's _Silent Tom_ with _Raptor Captain_ which wasn't guarded. _Skyptere_ supported _Mega Rex_ before he gained 5000 _Power_ because of his _Skill_. Because _Mega Rex_ damaged the _Vanguard_ Felix removed one card from the _Rearguard_.

A _Counterblast_ was activated before _Skyptere_ was moved from the _Drop Zone_ back into his hand. _Raptor Soldier_ supported _Assault Dragon_ in an attack but Misaki guarded with _Dark Cat_.

I'll need to help Misaki this turn by getting at least one attack through. I know we win but working together is how we do that. I rode _Pellinore_ which confused Terence.

He's never heard of this _Unit_ apparently. I called _Sleygal_ to the front right and _Nimue_ to the back right.

Activating _Sleygal's_ _Counterblast_ twice gave him 4000 extra power. Asking _Sleygal_ if he was ready I asked _Nimue_ to support him in an attack against the _Vanguard_. _Black Cannon Tiger_ guarded against the attack while _Raptor Captain Intercepted_ though.

I asked _Spring Breeze_ to support _Pellinore_ before _Sleygal_ and _Nimue_ went back into the _Deck_. This gave _Pellinore_ 5000 more power.

I told him that this was _Pellinore's Limit Break_ , **Moonlight Energy Raiser**. I checked the _Twin Drive_ getting a _Critical_. I gave the power to _Flash Edge_ and the _Critical_ to _Pellinore_.

I got another _Trigger_ this time it was a _Draw Trigger_. I gave the power to _Flash_ _Edge_ before I drew a card.

The damage went through which I am very grateful for. I activated _Messenger's_ _Skill_ moving him to the _Soul_. This allowed me to call a standing _Unit_ to the field.

I discarded a card from my hand to the _Drop Zone_ to look through the top of my _Deck_ for a _Unit_ to _Superior Call_. I _Superior Called Gigantic Commander_ to the front right _Rearguard_.

I know it won't end the _Game_ but it adds _Units_ to my troop. Because I have more _Units_ in the _Rearguard_ than Terence _Commander_ gained 3000 _Power_. I asked _Commander_ to attack him but he guarded the attack.

I asked _Blade Feather_ to support _Flash Edge_ in an attack but it was guarded by _Black Cannon Tiger_. I looked to Felix when I saw that it wasn't much of a guard.

No one guards with a plan to guard the original attack power. Felix guarded the attack next making me smile. "Back to you" I smiled wider surprising him.

Terence said that this is about Teamwork and no one can beat them in Teamwork. I have to find a way to at least get past his turn.

If I can't than we lose but I know we win. _Brachiocastle_ was ridden before he attacked _Flash Edge_. I asked _Commander_ to _Intercept_ the attack.

This made him happy for some reason. I asked _Speeder Hound_ to guard the next attack.

The _Vanguard_ attacked next before the _Limit Break_ and _Counterblast_ was activated. _Brachiocarrier_ and _Brachiocastle_ were retired giving their power to the _Colonel_. _Brachiocastle's Counterblast_ was then activated before he _Superior Called Brachioporter_.

 _Brachiocarrier's Counterblast_ was next meaning that _Brachiocastle_ is called to the _Rearguard_. He asked if I have what it takes to guard against his attack making me look at my hand.

I saw that all three of the cards in my hand are defensive cards. I put all of them down and asked _Flash Edge_ to _Intercept_. I feel he might pull a _Trigger_ but that's all I can guard with.

Misaki helped guard me with _Gemini_ which I'll be thankful for if he pulls a _Trigger_. Terence got a _Heal Trigger_ on the _Second Check_ of the _Twin Drive_.

I knew he would get a _Trigger_ I just didn't know which kind. He gave the power to _Brachiocastle_ before he moved a card from the _Damage Zone_ into the _Drop Zone_. _Brachiocastle_ attacked next but I couldn't guard or _Intercept_ it.

The attack still didn't go through though because Misaki helped guard me again. This time it wasn't with _Gemini_ but with _Battle Sister, Ginger_.

Misaki called a _Unit_ before activating _Sky Witch's Skill_. Because there aren't any _Units_ in the _Soul Sky Witch_ gains 1000 _Power_. _Glace_ attacked with an extra 3000 _Power_ because of her _Skill_.

One _Unit_ was used to guard and another _Intercepted_. _Cocoa_ attacked next with me wondering how much shield Felix has.

Two were used to guard this attack with Terence guarding with one _Unit_. Felix was debating so I guess Terence took initiative. Misaki got a _Critical Trigger_ on the _Second Check_ giving all effects to _Nana_.

Felix _Intercepted_ but he needs 10000 extra to guard. From what I can see Terence doesn't have that.

I was right about that when he didn't put one down. Felix went to check for a _Heal Trigger_ but didn't get one on either check. We won the _Match_ because of that before I smiled at Misaki.

Scene Change: Hallway

We met the others in the hallway where Emi said we were both amazing. We thanked them at the same time using the same words.

It surprised Misaki but we just smiled after that. Kamui messed up the name 'Tag Guard' again when he said he knows the Rules. Emi corrected his grammar before Shin spoke.

He said we played our roles perfectly despite it being our first time. Kennith and the rest came up to us before Kennith spoke.

He told me that it seemed Misaki knew what to do before I did. I only smiled at this before Izaki spoke. He just said the _Team's_ name though.

"Misaki's the brain of the _Team_ so I'm not surprised" I smiled at her. She was shocked by this making me smile wider.

"I did what I should've by watching her play. Got good attacks in because of that" I told him. "I was the first to take control yes but you were more of a Pro than I was" she told me.

"We both were Misaki" I smiled looking at her before I jumped startled by Kennith. He said that we have good Teamwork which is what startled me.

"Did you follow the _Game_ ok Aichi?" Kamui asked surprising me. "Yeah I did, it's not hard. Why?" I asked confused.

That's the first time Kamui asked me that, the first time anyone has asked me that. "I had thought no one could beat the Lao Brothers but you proved my ego wrong" Kennith told us.

I was having a hard time following the conversation now. Terence said that the better _Team_ won and that's it making me frown. "No one wins or loses in a anything.

You get something out of it regardless of the outcome" I told him tilting my head. "Thanks for the _Cardfight_ anyway, and you're right" Terence told me.

I thanked him for the compliment before Felix said we should play like that in the next round. Kennith said he'll see us later so I waved at them as they passed by. Shin said that it's been amazing even though it's just begun making me smile.

He asked if we were ready for the next one which I nodded at before I heard Kamui speak. He said he'll learn the Rules if it's the last thing he does.

I snickered lightly at that when Morikawa said that Kamui should clear his schedule if he plans to do that. Kamui said Morikawa knows less about the _Game_ than he does. That started an argument I didn't want to listen to though.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 4:34 P.M. on February 22, 2017.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading, see you next Wednesday.**


	87. Aquatic Plants

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading. Sorry I kept spelling Leon's Team Name wrong. I really should stop watching shows over the weekend and write instead.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Vanguard or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Eighty-Seven: Aquatic Plants

Aichi's POV

I woke up early to make food for everyone. It was never hard to do that but it always worries Emi and Shin when I do.

I decided I would make Lemon Curd-Filled Butter Cake(12), Hot Spiced Cider(6), Strawberry Smoothies(4), and Blueberry Smoothies(4). They're not hard to make and for some reason the **Hotel** let me. They let me pick a seat for my group to sit as well.

When my group arrived I pointed to the food and drink on the other table. They nodded still shocked.

The only exception however was Kamui because he was still trying to remember the rules to play. He really wants to play today apparently. Kamui, Reiji, and Eiji sat by the end near Shin.

I sat on the corner by Morikawa with Izaki across from Eiji, Morikawa across from Kamui. Misaki sat next to Shin who told her to eat something to.

She was only drinking the Strawberry Smoothie. She took the plate when Shin said she won't be able to focus if she doesn't eat. I moved over so Emi could get in before they thanked me for making it for them.

I ignored Kamui when he yelled that he can't do it anymore. He was still trying to figure out the rules but he's overthinking them.

I felt bad for him when he apologized and when Misaki yelled at him for making a scene. I finished my food earlier than the others so I just read my book. When they finished we left for the **Stadium**.

Time Skip: End of **_Fourth Quarter_**

Misaki and I won the **_Fourth Quarter_** but I kept wondering when Kamui is going to learn the rules. We walked to Shin who was congratulating us.

He said it was like we were reading each other's minds. "Aichi deserves the credit for the amazing **_Tag Guard_** , thank you for that" Misaki told me. "Once you get used to these they're pretty fun!" I chirped before I saw Kamui.

Shin said he found the next **Card** **Shop Tournament's** format which Misaki agreed with. "I'm ready for the next **Game** Aichi" I heard Kamui say making me look to my left at him.

He told me a bunch of things but many of them I didn't want to hear. He's a big part of the **Team** even if he can't play in **Matches**. "Doesn't matter Kamui, you're a big part of the **Team** even if you don't play" I smiled.

Shin asked if it was okay that Misaki and Kamui take the next one. "I don't mind in the slightest" I smiled at him.

Kamui ran over to Misaki bowing and promising to do his best. Misaki just said that's what she expects. MC Mia said that they have to figure out the **_Semi-Final_** pairings getting our attention.

"Show them what you're made of guys" I told them. "You know it!" Kamui exclaimed making me chuckle lightly.

MC Mia said that our **Team** is facing the newcomers **_Team Battle Weeds_**. Dr. O said they all use **_Neo Nectar_** to show support for the natural world around them. They're sponsored by an organic produce **Company** whose specialty is Soy Cheese.

If **_Battle Weeds_** win they get a Cheese Plate apparently. MC Mia was surprised to see Kamui there and from what I could see the latter was nervous.

MC Mia and Dr. O were glad I was out because it means new discoveries. New things to see. I could hear Kamui say why he was nervous before Misaki snapped at him.

She said that he was the one who wanted to play and it was too late to back out. Shin said he was feeling better about this and I was to when he stopped.

I took out my book to read when the **Game** started. I felt bad for **_Battle Weeds_** when they found out my **Team** wasn't using a nature based **Clan**. We were disgracing the name of the Four-Leaf Clover by not using those kinds of **Clans**.

The two were not happy and asked them to apologize for our mistake. I chuckled slightly because they were the ones who assumed something not my **Team**.

I felt bad for those who didn't understand what the two were talking about. **_Bryophyte_** however are more at the top. They make the foundation of the **Plant** **System**.

" ** _Bryophyte_** are the foundation because they protect from erosion and are important to the ecosystem of **Forests**. Roots can also break through cement, sidewalks are the most common. (1)

I think they need to brush up on their **Plant** categories" I told Shin when he said they're enthusiastic. They were moving so fast in their turns I wasn't sure who was called or ridden. I did hear someone call **_Rebecca_** to attack **_Lala_** which I'm pretty sure is Misaki's.

 ** _Kira_** boosted **_Ruth_** to attack **_Lala_** getting through since no one guarded against her. Misaki rode her **Vanguard** to a **Grade 3** before **_Scarlet_** was told to attack.

 ** _Mr. Invincible_** attacked but it was guarded before Misaki had **_Scarlet_** attack. This time he did guard the attack. We were tied at seven points each before Dr. O made another plant themed joke.

What they were talking about is the same with **Invasive Species**. They'll ruin the environment but you have to be careful about how you take them out otherwise it'll make things worse.

 ** _White Lily Musketeer_** was ridden before a **Unit** was called. The **Limit Break** was activated before the **_Musketeer_** in the **Drop Zone** went to the **Deck**. Two **_White Lilies_** were called but I don't know where.

MC Mia said they went into the front row but said something else I didn't pay attention to. I felt bad for the **_Battle Weeds_** because Misaki and Kamui were getting annoyed.

I don't mind their talk because people should be aware of our **Planet**. **_White Lily_** attacked **_Mr. Invincible_** next. This gave them eight damage but I think Kamui was one off in the amount of damage they have left.

The **Vanguard** attacked but Kamui guarded with **_Wall Boy_** and Intercepted with **_Street Bouncer_**. **_White Lily_** attacked making Kamui nervous.

Misaki stopped the attack with **_Lozenge Magus_** before Kamui thanked her. She told him it wasn't a problem but to keep his cool. He agreed eagerly making me smile.

He said something that made no sense to me before he rode **_Perfect Razor_**. He gained 3000 Power for each **Unit** in the **Soul**.

He also got an extra **_Critical_**. Kamui called two more **Units** to the **_Rearguard_**. I don't know which ones because he never said.

 ** _Perfect Razor_** attacked with support from **_Turbo Razor_**. 6000 Power was added because of the support and the **Skill** which adds an extra 3000 Power.

Three **Units** guarded the attack before the Teammate added one other **Unit** to the guard. Shin said that Kamui only needs a **Trigger** which is very true. He got a **_Critical_** on the Second Check of the **Twin Drive**.

Both effects went to **_Perfect Razor_**. This ended the **Game** because they didn't get a **_Heal Trigger_** on either check.

Kamui was very excited about winning the **Match** while Misaki was relieved. I heard that the other **Team** think my friends cheated with 'inferior' **Clans**. It almost made me laugh before I heard Kamui.

He seems to have hearing problems because he thinks he's made friends with them. **_Battle Weeds_** said it was a loss but they'll win against us next time.

Scene Change: Hallway

"Nice job Kamui!" I chirped smiling at him when I saw them. He said it was hard to wrap his head around but he understands it now. I was glad he did before he said he wants to play in the next **Match**.

Misaki and Shin said that I should play with Kamui in that one. "Of course! I would love to.

Right Kamui?" I asked smiling at him. "A pairing of epic proportions, of course!" he exclaimed before he said we were bros. He was really excited about this making me chuckle at him.

We were going against **_Team Dreadnought_** in the next **Match**. I wonder if it'll be the twins or one of the twins and Leon that we're playing against.

Kamui said that he doubts this **Team** will mess around making me smile. "Of course they're not Kamui" I told him. He was confused before we heard the doors hiss open.

It was the twins. Shin said that he has a bad feeling about this making me nod.

"They use **_Aqua Force_** of course you'd have a bad feeling" I told him. Misaki however didn't seem to hear me. She said they don't seem that bad.

"Leon's their **Team Leader** as well as the heir of the **Clan** that used **_Aqua Force_** to control the **Seven Seas**. They're very close to each other" I told them.

Leon appeared not long after I told them that surprising Kamui. Seems no one remembers what I said before. Kamui asked if we have to defeat him making me smile slightly.

 **~Nin~**

Misaki didn't realize they were apart of **_Team Dreadnought_**. "Aichi did from what he said when we met.

By the way we're both girls not all guys" the sterner of the twins said. Kamui asked Leon rudely if he was going to keep ignoring them making me sigh. The stern one scolded him by yelling at him to be quiet.

"I apologize for him Jillian. They keep forgetting" I told her bowing slightly.

"Your **Clan** is one that uses the power of the **_Aqua Force Clan_** to bend the **Seas** to do your bidding. From what my friend told me however there's no wind" I spoke a frown appearing. "He's the last **_Prince_** of the **Soryu Clan** Kamui" I told him a bit annoyed but gave him a soft smile regardless.

MC Mia gave us a long introduction that I didn't pay attention to. **_Team Dreadnought's Team_** was also introduced but as having devastating wins.

MC Mia said that all is left is choosing who will fight and who is staying out. Misaki gave us good luck before I thanked her. Kamui told her we won't let her down but I know we slightly will.

We do lose against them after all. We looked across the **Stadium** to see that Sharlene and Jillian were taking a knee their heads down.

Kamui asked what they were doing making me smile sadly. "Leon is to choose who his partner will be. The wind is choosing Sharlene though" I told him.

Sharlene was hesitant to stand but stood when Leon said the wind wants her to. Leon hasn't played in any of the **Matches** yet so they get to see his **_Aqua Force Deck_**.

I could tell Leon wants to see something today. Something about me. We were underwater when we stood our **Vanguards**.

This is one of the **Ruins** that was destroyed when the first **Clan** was defeated. My friend never forgave himself for what happened.

I rode **_Blade Feather Valkyrie_** moving **_Spring Breeze_** to the back middle. **_Tear Knight Theo_** was ridden by Sharlene before Kamui rode **_Razor Custom_**. **_Tear Knight Cypress_** was ridden by Leon.

It seems we all moved the **Unit** below to the **Rearguard**. **_Cypress_** attacked with a boost from **_Erik_** but I didn't guard.

I gripped the Table with my right putting my left on my stomach. My shirt felt wet there making me wince. I haven't bled from an attack on my **Vanguard** in a while.

Normally it's a scar. I rode **_Lop Ear Shooter_** next taking my hand away from my shirt.

I was glad that I was wearing a red turtle neck under my white shirt. I called **_Player of the Holy Bow_** to the front left and **_Listener of Truth_** behind her. **_Lop Ear_** attacked and it wasn't guarded.

I asked **_Vivane_** to attack next and Leon didn't guard. Sharlene however did for him which surprised Kamui.

She guarded with **_Battle Ship Intelligence_**. "I end my turn" I told them when Kamui mentioned the **Tag Guard**. I felt bad for Sharlene when her sister scolded her.

She only took her eyes off the field for less than a second. **_Tear Knight Lazarus_** was ridden by Sharlene before she called two **Units**.

She called a **_Tear Knight_** and a **_Battle Siren_**. **_Tear Knight_** attacked with support from **_Erik_** before Kamui got a **_Stand Trigger_**. The power was given to **_Custom_**.

 ** _Lazarus_** attacked with support from **_Battle Siren_** ending her turn. Kamui rode **_Battle Magician_** before calling **_Street Bouncer_**.

 ** _Bouncer's_** Ability was activated meaning he can call another **_Razor Custom_**. Because the attack went through the **Vanguard's Counterblast** was activated. Kamui drew another card before it was Leon's turn.

Leon rode **_Lazarus_** before calling **_Storm Rider, Basil_**. **_Lop Ear Shooter_** was attacked by **_Basil_**.

 ** _Storm Rider_** gained an extra 2000. That was only because it's the start of the turn and he's attacking my **Vanguard**. I asked **_Speeder Hound_** to guard before **_Lazarus_** attacked with support from **_Erik_**.

I gripped my shoulder and the Table really not liking the intrigued look I got from Leon. Or the concerned look I got from Kamui.

"Warrior that helped protect the Royal/High Class **Clans** of **Cray** I call you to help your **Clan**. I ride **_Incandescent Lion, Blond Ezel_** " I said riding the **Unit** I called. I activated **_Ezel's_** **Limit Break** before I called **_Sleygal Double Edge_**.

 ** _Ezel_** got an extra 10000 Power and an extra 4000. 1000 for every **_Gold Paladin_** in the **Rearguard**.

"Let's see if you guard or your trusted, but spacey, friend does" I smiled. I asked **_Vivane_** to attack with support from **_Listener of Truth_**. **_Seagull Soldier_** guarded that attack before I asked **_Ezel_** to attack.

Leon didn't guard and I got a **_Critical_** on the Second Check. I gave **_Ezel_** the **_Critical_** and **_Double Edge_** the power.

Leon got a **_Heal Trigger_** so it gave him the normal damage. I asked **_Sleygal_** to attack next and it wasn't guarded. Leon said that he's starting to think he was wrong about me.

I only smiled making him ask why. "I already know the outcome Leon, I don't mind it" I told him.

I know we lose this **Match** because it's the last one and we don't win _this_ Circuit. Leon told Sharlene to hit us full force which she agreed to happily. Sharlene rode **_Naval Gazer Dragon_** which is a cool **Unit**.

I looked to Kamui when I felt his stare before he nodded. **_Erik's_** **Counterblast** was activated before she checked the top five cards of her **Deck**.

She put one in her hand but I don't know which one. She called a **Unit** but I don't know which one either. From Kamui's colors I'm guessing a **Grade 3 Unit**.

 ** _Torpedo Rush Dragon_** was called next but I don't know where. Her **Limit Break** was activated but I don't know which **Unit's Limit Break**.

 ** _Naval Gazer_** attacked **_Street Bouncer_** before **_Rush Dragon_** boosted a **Unit**. **_Battle Magician_** was the one she attacked though. **_Naval Gazer_** attacked with support from **_Battle Siren_** with a bonus 7000 Power.

This makes the attack 26000 Power. **_Twin Blader_** nullified it with his **Skill**.

This however wasn't very good because she got a **_Stand Trigger_**. It worried Kamui to no end that one of her **Units** would stand again. I saw that Kamui won't be able to guard the attack very well.

He doesn't have enough for this attack and another one. If this one goes through though he'll lose a **Rearguard Unit**.

I sighed smiling a little before I asked **_Silent Punisher_** to guard. "You should be glad I see your feelings and not you Kamui" I smiled jokingly. "Yeah though you would've done that anyway" Kamui told me.

"Stop crying Kamui" I smiled before he turned back to his hand. He was still worried and from the colors it has to do with his Battle Formation.

'You can do this Kamui' I smiled when I saw that he resolved to do something. Kamui rode **_Perfect Razor_** after he contemplated something for a second. I chuckled when I heard him yell at Morikawa.

Morikawa was being mean to him again by saying he plays like a loser. "Take your friend's advice Kamui" I told him when Eiji told him to focus on the **Game**.

 ** _Mr. Invincible_** was called to the **Rearguard** to attack **_Tear Knight_**. A **_Tactical Commander_** guarded the attack before **_Perfect Razor_** attacked the **Vanguard**. Leon said the wind still won't blow making me sigh.

"If you mean **PSY Qualia** it's been blowing since before the **Match** started. I've had it since I was three and it doesn't always activate in a **Match** " I told him.

Leon's **PSY Qualia** appeared in his eyes as what I think is wind blew around the two. **Cray** appeared in my mind when I felt **_Darkquartz_** bump my back with his muzzle. **_Marine General of the Heavenly Scales, Tidal Bore Dragon_** was behind Leon.

"So you do have a **Dragon**. I wonder if it's a dark one that makes you make terrible decisions like this one did to me" I asked him but it wasn't a question.

"Do you know this place then?" he asked so I nodded. "The **Planet Cray** which was damaged in the war against **Void**. **Void** had taken the **Clan Leaders** , one of a **Clan** I used to use" I told him.

Leon told me that **Clans** had fought over territory years ago before a **Clan** of tremendous power appeared. This made me shake my head a little.

The **Clan's** power alone stopped the fighting making me chuckle slightly. "The one **Clan** stronger than any other on **Cray** is the one that disappeared altogether. That was an implanted memory for when that first **Clan** disappeared from **Cray** " I told him.

" ** _Aqua Force_** was second strongest compared to the first **Clan** because the first governed **Cray** " I told him. Leon told me that at that time when peace was restored to **Cray** the Soryu people took control of **_Aqua Force_**.

With it they took control of the **Seas**. They hoped it would last forever making me frown, nothing ever lasts forever. In the blink of an eye, very suddenly, the **_Aqua Force_** vanished.

I heard **Darkquartz** screech making me pat his muzzle. Seems it's the same thing that happened to his **Clan**.

What Leon knows is that things became worse in the real world as well. Because his people suffered a defeat they were pushed into hiding. This sounds like a story my friend told me.

The army that they once held dear became only a legend making me frown. My friend knows this, had _told_ me this.

His father told tales of the armies and the prophecy which had given their people hope. 'When the eastern stars align the last child of Soryu will arrive. Wrapped in wind he will appear and show the whole world our greatness' was the prophecy Leon told me.

He finished it with the whole world knowing that the Soryu's have returned. This story has been told for generations apparently.

He told me that by winning the **VF Circuit** he will show everyone his family has returned. Show everyone the **Clan** is back with a vengeance. This made **_Darkquartz_** let out a painful and scared screech.

His screech made me jump before I turned to pat his muzzle. He'll release his **Clan** and help his family return to the **Seas** they had conquered.

Return them to how they were before the skies darkened around them. This sounded more and more like the **Void**. He seems to know a lot about it but not that it was the thing that took away his **Clan** and started all of this.

"You're as ignorant as a child and as blind as I am Leon" I told him before the wind whipped around me. Leon asked me if I could feel the wind to making me fall against **_Darkquartz_**.

He made a worried sound before Leon asked if I feel the wind that will carry him to victory. "I feel a dark power that scares even a **_Shadow Paladin_** of the future Leon. You are not a savior, you're a destroyer" I told him.

We were back in the **Stadium** when Leon told me I'm the ignorant one. Told me to watch as he unleashes a crushing wave.

 ** _Blue Storm Dragon, Maelstrom_** was ridden before a **Unit** on the left moved back. **_Storm Rider, Diamantes_** was called before he called **_Marine General of the Restless Tides_**. He also called **_Accelerated Command_** to the **Rearguard** as well.

 ** _Accelerated Command's_** **Skill** was activated adding 2000 Power to **_Storm Rider, Basil_**. **_Diamantes_** attacked with an extra 2000 because it's the first move of the turn.

I got a **_Critical_** but I know we're going to lose soon. I gave the power to **_Ezel_** regardless. An Ability was activated so **_Basil_** and **_Diamantes_** switched places.

 ** _Basil_** attacked **_Vivane_** before another attacked my **Vanguard**. I gripped the Table feeling multiple burns on my skin from the attack.

 ** _Maelstrom_** attacked next with support from **_Erik_**. Because it was the fourth attack that turn **_Maelstrom's_** **Limit Break** was activated. 5000 Power was added first before I asked **_Halo Shield, Mark_** to nullify it.

I glowered at Leon before I heard Kamui ask if I was okay. Leon noticed this and asked if the wind will blow making me chuckle.

"I don't like using **_Darkquartz_** like that Leon. If you're not a destroyer than you wouldn't like using a being from another world either. Oh wait your whole family used to" I told him smiling a bit.

I heard **_Darkquartz_** say I can use him making me sigh. I felt myself leave my body for a bit.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 9:58 P.M. on February 27, 2017.**

 **1) I am obsessed with nature and the environment so I am so sorry for this.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.**


	88. Aquatic Training

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Vanguard or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Eighty-Eight: Aquatic Training

Aichi's POV

I was outside of my body in a **_Ruin_** on **Cray**. **_Darkquartz_** activated **_Ezel's_** **Limit Break** calling **_Vivane_** to the front left. "You shouldn't have had Aichi leave his body Leon" **_Darkquartz_** said.

I could see **_Darkquartz'_** **PSY Qualia** in his eyes, the normal **Galaxy** pattern. 9000 Power was given to **_Ezel_** before 4000 was added, 1000 for each **Rearguard**.

 ** _Darkquartz_** called them comrades making me smile. He's changed from the last time. He didn't say that the **_Royal Paladins_** were his comrades but did for **_Shadow_**.

 ** _Sleygal_** attacked a **Rearguard** before **_Darkquartz_** asked **_Ezel_** to attack. It was in his head when he asked for both of them to go.

 ** _Ezel_** went to attack but was guarded which **_Darkquartz_** didn't seem surprised about. I wasn't either though. We don't win this **Match** and even with **_Darkquartz_** we still don't.

"Aichi saw that even with me here, playing as him, we still don't win this Leon. He chose to not use me because he knows even with my help it doesn't change anything" **_Darkquartz_** told him.

 ** _Darkquartz_** drew getting a **_Draw Trigger_**. The power went to **_Vivane_** before he drew another card. **_Vivane_** went to attack but Sharlene guarded with **_Dolphin Soldier_**.

They know what would happen if **_Vivane's_** attack isn't guarded which made me smile slightly. "I end my turn" **_Darkquartz_** told them.

I went behind him patting his shoulder. He turned to face me and I smiled.

He nodded his head before I heard Sharlene call **_Theo_**. **_Naval Gazer's_** **Limit Break** was activated which wasn't a surprise. She always seems to activate it for some reason.

I heard Kamui's thoughts making me walk to him. I placed my hand on his shoulder causing him to jump slightly.

"Calm down Kamui, you can do this" I whispered in his ear. **_Tear Knight_** started the attack before **_Darkquartz_** guarded with **_Flame of Victory_**. "He's a good **Dragon** now Kamui, just wants to get back home" I told him when I saw he was shocked.

 ** _Theo_** supported the **_Naval Gazer_** on the right dealing another damage. Kamui said in his head that that was her second strike.

That we can't let the next one go through. I went over to Jillian and spoke. "She's not a block head Jillian.

Stop being mean to your sister" I told her making her freeze. "Where do you think a person goes when their soul is taken over and another takes their place?" I asked her.

"Aichi Sendou?" she asked in disbelief making me smile softly. "Correct" I grinned showing my fangs despite her not being able to see them. I heard Kamui guard with three **Units** and **_Darkquartz_** guard with two.

"Only one **_Critical Trigger_** and it's on the First Check Jillian" I told her before Sharlene checked the **Twin Drive**. As I had told Jillian **_Critical_** on first none on second.

Jillian started yelling at Sharlene before Leon told her it was fine. Said that the wind showed him how the **Match** will end. Kamui told **_Darkquartz_** not to worry making him shake his head.

"Neither Aichi nor I are worried Katsuragi" **_Darkquartz_** said. He was very polite for a **Grade 1 Unit** when it came to people he talks to now.

Kamui wasn't wrong when he said it would be the final turn she sees from him. Once it's Leon's turn it's the end of the **Match**. Not even **_Darkquartz_** will get another turn.

I went to Misaki and Shin when I heard the former say that Kamui has a big mouth. "We lose in the next turn so yeah he shouldn't talk big Shin" I told him.

It surprised both to hear from me before they asked if **_Darkquartz_** was there. "Yeah he is but I let him. Leon wanted me to use **_PSY Qualia ll_** " I told them.

I went back to the Battle Field to see Kamui had out **_Perfect Razor_** who appeared out of smoke. I'm guessing he called him on top of the other one when I was with Shin and Misaki.

"Morikawa is very ignorant when it comes to how he talks about people" I sighed when I was next to Izaki. This made Reiji, Eiji, Emi, and Izaki freeze. Reiji and Eiji however still had a hold of Morikawa.

I heard Kamui call **_Razor Custom_** but I don't know where because it looks like a solid dome to me. I heard Sharlene Intercept with **_Tear Knight_** before **_Perfect Razor_** attacked.

She however guarded with two **Units** making me smile. 'You're not in your body are you Aichi?' I heard Emi and Izaki think making me sigh. "No, I let **_Darkquartz_** take over because Leon wanted me to use **PSY Qualia** " I told them.

I could hear Jillian say we were out of our league and she isn't wrong. From what I can tell Leon is the reason that **Void** had taken the three **Clan Leaders**.

 ** _Mr. Invincible_** attacked next making me sigh when I had heard Kamui think **_Darkquartz_** could end it. **_Darkquartz_** wants me to see. Knows how important being with Kai means to me as well.

I felt bad for Kamui when he angered Sharlene. She yelled at him not to waste her time again making me chuckle when I was back on the **Ruin**.

"You really need to stop saying things like 'final turn' and not go through with it Kamui" I told him getting the other three's attention as well. I saw them look at me making me frown. "Carry on" I smiled scratching the back of my head nervously.

 ** _Darkquartz_** shook his head at me before Leon called **_Blue Storm Dragon Maelstrom_**. **_Diamantes_** and **_Basil_** switched places again before **_Diamantes_** attacked.

 ** _Vivane_** Intercepted before the two switched places again. **_Maelstrom_** attacked next with support from **_Accelerated Command_**. Two **Units** were used to guard before I went over to Morikawa and Izaki.

Morikawa had the latter in a headlock before I hovered my hand over his head. It calmed him down making him let go of Izaki making me smile and Izaki sigh in relief.

 ** _Blue Storm Dragon Maelstrom_** attacked after his **Limit Break** was activated. Kamui had **_Street Bouncer_** and **_Turbo Razor_** guard. I saw that **_Darkquartz_** was amused because of that.

Leon got a **_Stand Trigger_** on the Second Check not surprising **_Darkquartz_** but it did surprise Kamui. The **_Maelstrom_** in the **Rearguard** stood but the power stayed with his **Vanguard**.

"No it's not a **_Heal Trigger_** Kamui" **_Darkquartz_** said and I know he felt bad. I also know it wasn't for losing the **_Game_** but because of how much damage is done to my body. I returned to my body when the **Game** was over leaning on the Table.

"Are you okay Aichi?" Kamui asked standing next to me. He was worried so I stood hearing him gasp.

I had a guess on why he gasped so I lifted my hand to my mouth. I felt a liquid and wiped it off to see red on my finger. "We'll beat them next time Aichi!" Kamui told me when I apologized to him.

Jillian asked if we felt good about that before Misaki told her to be quiet. Because she doesn't see the value in losing and because she's close-minded.

I snickered lightly at Sharlene telling Jillian that she is close-minded. It had made Jillian yell at her to not pick our side. Leon repeated what she said before asking what we learned in this **Match**.

"I learned to keep **_Darkquartz_** away from you and that you're connected to the disappearance of three **Clan Leaders** " standing straight as I spoke. "So what is your purpose?

Mine is to restore my **Clan** to its former glory" Leon asked me. "To get **_Darkquartz_** , **_Darkpride_** , **_Amnesty Messiah_** , and **_Tidal Bore Dragon_** back to where they came from. Get my eyesight back and save the **Clan Leaders** from what's destroying **Cray** " I told him.

He told me that that's a lot for one person making me chuckle. He asked what path I'll take to get there but I only shrugged.

He told me he looks forward to the next time we fight making me nod. He turned to leave before Jillian followed. Sharlene was being spacey before Misaki asked if she was going with them.

When she ran after them she stopped to say goodbye making me smile. "She's the spacey twin while Jillian is the stern one" I told them explaining her behavior.

Kamui and I gathered our cards before we put them into our **Deck Cases**. I felt bad for Shin when Reiji, Eiji, and Morikawa were excited about him buying food. I, however, smiled at Emi and Izaki for how they acted in that situation.

Time Skip: **Sunset**

We watched as Leon and the others entered the **_Limo_**. I heard Shin tell us something before Kamui asked if he dropped his Wallet.

After a bit of searching he said that wasn't the point. He opened something before he explained that the next **Circuit** is in **_Japan_**. Kamui said that was one **Circuit** we can't afford to lose.

I agreed with him since I know we'll win before we looked towards the **Canal**. We basically screamed 'let's do this!' making me chuckle inwardly after.

 **~Nin~**

I was walking down the street surrounded by colors that I know are people. I heard the TV announce the next destination for the **Circuit** making me frown. I don't know who will be there but I do know it should be tough.

I ran to **_Card Capitol_** to see that Kamui wanted to fight me. I agreed eagerly since I did want to start training.

After a while the **Match** ended with me as the winner. Kamui had thought I had gotten better making me smile. "Want to play next Misaki?

We do have to train for this **Circuit** " I smiled making her nod. "Why not?

I haven't trained in a while" she told me when the others said I need a break. "Unless someone else wants to anyway?" I asked before Shin spoke. He said that was a good idea because we'll tire each other out.

"I'm not qualified" Izaki told me. Morikawa said Izaki isn't worthy but the latter said that he's one to talk.

Taishi said that we need world class fighters but Kai isn't here. "I have an idea you guys. It's a matter of them agreeing though" I told my **Team**.

Scene Change: **_PSY Shop_**

"Excuse me is anyone here?! I need to ask you something" I basically yelled before Kamui spoke.

He asked if this was really the place I wanted to take them. Misaki asked why we came to **_Card Shop PSY_**. I was looking at the place in front of me when the curtain moved revealing Kourin's colors.

She asked my name in disbelief before Rekka showed. She asked if we were the **Team** that has yet to win a single **_Stage_** sarcastically.

This riled Kamui which I think was her unintended/intended goal. Misaki asked if they were the people I want us to fight. This surprised the two.

"You're the strongest **Team** nearby and likely the only one. We're at the very least acquaintances and you're likely the only ones to give us a challenge here" I told them.

Rekka said that they are strong but training with them won't make us a **Champion Team**. "We can prove that it will if you give us the chance" I said walking up to them. I bowed saying we need their help.

'We need you' was what I specifically said before I heard Kourin ask if I was serious. Kamui said he won't allow me to do this on my own.

I smiled at this glad he can't see it. Though Rekka's attitude needs work her skills are legit so he's also asking for help. Misaki asked for help to before Suiko says they can.

She also said she doesn't know if they'll be able to help making me shake my head. "All we need is a new perspective Suiko, thank you for the opportunity" I smiled.

Scene Change: **Cardfight** Table

"Thank you for this Kourin. It'll be easier to take down **Void** with your help" I told her. She was shocked and so were the other two.

Kourin rode **_Heavenly Infuser_** before she added **_Fate Healer_** to her hand. It was my turn next so I rode **_Listener of Truth_**.

I moved **_Spring Breeze_** to the back left before calling **_Little Battler, Tron_** to the back middle. I asked **_Tron_** to support **_Truth_** in an attack before I activated a **Skill**. 4000 Power was added because of it.

I checked the **Drive Trigger** not getting one. **_Fate Healer_** was ridden before she told me that 1000 Power is added at all times with **_Infuser_** in the **Soul**.

An **_Angel Feather_** card was taken from her hand and replaced with **_Fate Healer_** in the **Damage Zone**. **_Core Memory_** was called to the front left and **_Burst Shot_** to the back left. **_Core Memory_** attacked with support from **_Burst Shot_** before the **Vanguard** attacked.

I gripped the Table each time hoping the attacks on my body don't bleed. "S-Stand and draw" I stuttered really wishing I guarded right now.

I rode **_Lop Ear Shooter_** and called **_Beaumain_** to the front left. I asked **_Tron_** to support **_Lop Ear_** in an attack against the **Vanguard**. 4000 Power was added thanks to **_Tron's_** **Skill**.

Kourin didn't guard so I checked for a **Drive Trigger** getting a **_Heal Trigger_**. I recovered one damage giving the power to **_Beaumain_**.

I asked **_Beaumain_** to attack next and it still wasn't guarded. Flipping over a card in the **Damage Zone** I activated a **Counterblast**. I moved **_Spring Breeze_** into the **Soul** checking the top three cards of my **Deck**.

I **Superior Called** ** _Pellinore_**. Because he was called from the **Deck** and Kourin has a **Grade 2 Vanguard** I got to **Superior Ride** him.

I asked him to attack but Kourin finally guarded. She guarded with **_Critical Hit Angel_**. "I end my turn" I smiled before she started her turn.

 ** _Cosmo Healer_** was ridden before 1000 Power was added. She also replaced two **Units** in the **Damage Zone** with two **_Angel Feather_** **Units** from her hand.

 ** _Iron Heart_** and **_Clutch Rifle Angel_** were placed in the **Rearguard** but I don't know where. "You said you wanted to learn something well here it is. A whole new level from where you are" Kourin told me.

 ** _Iron Heart_** attacked **_Beaumain_** gaining 3000 Power. **_Cosmo Healer_** was supported by **_Clutch Rifle_** in an attack against my **Vanguard**.

Another 4000 Power was added because of **_Clutch Rifle's_** **Skill**. Kourin checked the **Twin Drive** getting a **_Stand Trigger_** on the First Check. She stood **_Iron Heart_** before giving the power to **_Core Memory_**.

Kourin flipped over two cards in the **Damage Zone** activating a **Counterblast**. She discarded a **_Cosmo Healer_** to recover one damage.

Misaki said it was a **Persona Blast** which made sense now. **_Iron Heart_** attacked with an extra 3000 Power. **_Core Memory_** attacked next before I gripped the Table.

She asked if I think I can beat her and win the **_Japan Stage_** making me smile. "I know we'll win the **_Japan Stage_** and I know I win against you" I chirped.

She was surprised before she called me a fool. I started my turn by calling **_Double Edge_** , **_Pellinore_** , **_Nimue_** , and **_Gareth_**. I activated the **Counterblast** adding 4000 Power to **_Sleygal_**.

I asked **_Nimue_** to support **_Pellinore_** in an attack against **_Cosmo Healer_** but it was guarded by **_Happy Bell_**. Kourin told me to give up because I can't get any better.

"I'm not giving up on my **Clans** , on my friend's people, or on **Cray** Kourin. If I can't beat you or this **Circuit Cray** is finished and I don't mean figuratively" I scowled. I activated a **Limit Break** moving the two right **Units** to the bottom of my **Deck**.

This gave **_Double Edge_** and **_Pellinore_** 5000 extra power. I checked the **Twin Drive** getting a **_Critical Trigger_**.

I gave the **_Critical_** to my **Vanguard** and the power to **_Double Edge_**. I asked **_Gareth_** to support **_Double Edge_** in an attack which left Kourin at five damage. Kourin started her turn by having **_Iron Heart_** attack **_Pellinore_**.

She asked me if I have any idea of what awaits down my path making me sigh. "I know everything regarding future battle yes" I told her.

I saw she was upset or worried making me frown. I didn't hear what she said because I know it's not something I want to hear or should be bothered with. **_Cosmo Healer_** attacked but I asked **_Elixier_** and **_Flame of Victory_** to guard.

As I thought Kourin got a **_Critical_** on the Second Check. She gave all effects to **_Core Memory_**.

 ** _Core Memory_** attacked telling me I can't handle what lies ahead. "Don't think that's the case" I smiled placing down two **Units** to guard with. "The journey never gets easier Kourin.

That's why you need people by your side. Trustworthy friends and Teammates, powerful allies as well" I told her holding up a card.

"Help your people live on, help them win this battle! I ride **_Incandescent Lion, Blond Ezel_** " I said placing him down. I activated his **Limit Break** before **Superior Calling** ** _Listener of Truth_**. I gave her power to **_Blond Ezel_** before I activated the **Soulblast**.

I called **_Knight of Superior Skills, Beaumain_** to the front left **Rearguard**. 5000 Power was added to **_Ezel_** for the five **Units** in the **Rearguard**.

Kourin guarded with three **Units** but I got a **_Critical_** on the Second Check of the **Twin Drive**. I gave all effects to **_Blond Ezel_** winning the **Game**. She called me a fool when I won but I feel that there's something else there.

Not something that I can see even though I can see a person's feelings. Misaki told me it was a great fight making me smile at her.

"Thanks! I'm glad you like it" I chirped before Kamui told me to heal myself. I nodded coughing into my arm. I left the room grabbing out a **Unit** with a **_Heal Trigger_**.

"Heal" I said when I held it close to my heart. When I entered the room again I heard Suiko say she expects nothing less from our **Team's** firecracker.

 ** _Burst Shot_** was ridden before the one below was slid back. I took out my book reading it as Kamui started his turn. **_Razor Custom_** was ridden before he attacked.

It made it through before Misaki mentioned that the **Clan** has the annoying ability to switch cards from the **Damage Zone**. **_Gatling Shot_** was ridden before **_Pegasus_** was called.

He attacked before the **Vanguard** attacked. **_High Power, Razor Custom_** was ridden before Kamui called four **Units**. I don't know which ones are where, or even which ones he called.

Apparently it was **_Magician Girl_** , **_Turbo Razor_** , **_The Gong_** , and **_Street Bouncer_**. **_Street Bouncer's_** **Skill** was activated before **_Magician Girl_** attacked.

 ** _Pegasus_** guarded **_Pegasus_** before Kamui's **Vanguard** attacked. Kamui got a **_Critical_** giving all effects to the attacking **Unit**. Suiko said that Kamui was more cautious than she figured he would be.

Kamui got embarrassed when Suiko corrected his grammar making me cover my snicker. **_Chief Nurse_** was ridden before **_The Phoenix, Calamity Flame_** and Doctroid **_Microse_** were called.

A **Unit's Counterblast** was activated before a card was moved from the **Deck** to the **Damage Zone**. Suiko decided to teach him that power isn't enough. She's right in that respect though.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 7:33 P.M. on February 28, 2017.**

 **I do hope you like this story and chapter and will continue reading, see you next time.**


	89. Training and Cards

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Vanguard or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Eighty-Nine: Training and Cards

Aichi's POV

I went to grab my book out when I got a call from Ren. I answered it when I got up going into the other room.

"What is it Ren?" I asked before I heard a *hmph* on the other end. "Don't be like that Ren you called for a reason" I smiled. "Did you know I got my eyesight back before the **VF Circuit** started?" he asked.

I was a bit confused before I remembered that he doesn't know. "Yeah I knew" I told him.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked a bit concerned. "No there isn't. I'm wondering why you didn't tell me you knew" he told me.

I think he feels betrayed for some reason. "I am sorry Ren but whether I knew or not you should've told me to" I said frowning a bit.

"No need for apologies, I just thought we were closer than that" he sounded like he was going to cry. "Ren stop playing around" I said a bit strict with him. I heard Suiko talking about Kamui's weaknesses before I told Ren I have to go.

"Wait! I'm not mad I promise!" Ren yelled making me chuckle. "I know you're not but I have to go.

Kamui's going to win his **Match** soon" I told him. He sighed sounding like he was pouting. "I'll call you later, I promise" I said before we both said our goodbyes.

I left the room I entered to lean against the wall behind Misaki. Suiko traded one of her **_Feather_** **Units** from her hand with one in the **Damage Zone**.

Kamui said something that I cleared with Misaki. She just said Kamui's brain is fried. I shook my head since I know it isn't.

What Suiko said about versatility and flexibility being needed is true but it doesn't always triumph over muscle. One of her **Unit's** ** _Limit Break_** was activated not really surprising me.

Kamui guarded with **_Battle Razor_** and it worked because she didn't get a **Trigger** on either of the checks. **_Calamity Flame_** attacked next when I turned a page in my book. I'm going to have to get a new one.

I don't know which **Units** Kamui used to guard but I do know he used two. **_High Powered Razor_** attacked before another attack came.

This one was with **_Tough Boy_** supporting **_Perfect Razor_** though. This attack ended the **Game** making me smile. I technically could've spent a few more minutes talking to Ren.

I covered my mouth to hide a chuckle when Kamui said 'lonely' instead of 'only'. Misaki however corrected his mistake by scolding him in her usual way.

Kamui said he meant what he said. It makes him sound 'cool' apparently. I smiled lightly saying he could be a lone **_Wolf_** …

If he didn't have people all around him. I didn't say that part though.

"It's a 'pup' not a 'cub' Misaki. **_Aardvark_** , **_Bear_** , **_Bobcat_** , **_Cheetah_** , **_Honey Badger_** , **_Hyena_** , **_Leopard_** , **_Panda_** , and **_Raccoon_** are considered cubs" I told her. For some reason they were surprised.

Rekka however looked angry not long after. Said that they're making **_Ultra Rare_** look like pushovers.

That however isn't true. Rekka and Misaki started their battle next though I know Misaki wins. Misaki started her turn since she would be going first.

She rode **_Emerald Witch_** before I went back to my book again. Rekka said Misaki's **Deck** was a step up from the last one.

Turning the page I heard her ride **_Crimson Mind_**. She moved her below **Unit** back before calling another **_Crimson Mind_**. Both **_Crimson's_** attacked but Misaki never guarded.

I got a text from Ren asking if my Team win the **_Japanese_** **_Circuit_** making me sigh. 'Yes we win this **Circuit** ' I typed reading my book.

Misaki rode **_Oracle Guardian, Wiseman_** before I got another text. He asked if Kai kisses me after that. I was getting annoyed before I told him that it wasn't and to stop asking.

 ** _Glace_** and **_Dark Cat_** were called to the **Rearguard**. The latter's **Skill** was activated meaning both parties draw.

 ** _Dark Cat_** supported **_Gemini_** in an attack which Rekka didn't guard. The next attack was carried out by **_Glace_** which was also unguarded. **_Crimson Drive_** was ridden before I finished the book.

I went through my jacket to find another book. This one being by the same person with similar plot.

This one however was of the **_Angel Feather_** origin. Heal your lover or heal the dying world. Named ' _The Healing Soldier_ ' which is very good from what my friend told me.

Basically all of Rekka's **Units** were moved to the **Soul** before she Superior Rode **_Crimson Impact_**. She also called four **Units** to the **Rearguard** giving a very creepy laugh.

 ** _Iron Heart_** attacked when I turned a page in my book. **_Gemini_** however guarded the attack so it didn't get through. Apparently it was 'super cute' when Misaki got mad and guarded it.

Misaki however wasn't mad or didn't show a trace of aggravation. The **Vanguard** attacked next but Misaki didn't guard it.

Misaki should've guarded though because Rekka's going to get a **_Critical_** on the Second Check. Rekka checked the **Twin Drive** getting what I had thought she would. **_Aphrodite_** got the power and the **Vanguard** got the **_Critical_**.

The **_Critical_** however is useless with the double attack. On the second attack she got a **_Heal Trigger_** so the second attack was useless or the **_Critical_** was.

I turned the page in my book when I got a text from Ren again. He asked why he can't ask making me sigh. 'Because I told you when and because it's mean to remind me' I typed back.

 ** _Scarlet Witch, Cocoa_** was ridden before her **Skill** was activated. The **Skill** allowed her to Superior Call **_Lulu_** to the **Rearguard**.

Misaki dropped **_Wiseman_** and **_Lala_** into the **Drop Zone** to activate the **_Soulblast_**. After this turn Misaki has one more where she wins the **Game**. She drew a card before she activated **_Cocoa's Counterblast_**.

She drew two more cards so she has no more cards in the **Soul**. She called **_Emerald Witch_** before activating her **Skill**.

'Meany' I felt being texted making me cover a chuckle. 'No I'm not Ren. I told you when but you keep asking if a certain event is it' I responded with an irritated smile.

Misaki checked the **Twin Drive** getting a **_Critical_** on the Second Check. The power was given to **_Silent Tom_** and the **_Critical_** was given to **_Cocoa_**.

 ** _Glace_** attacked **_Iron Heart_** with a boost from **_Lulu_**. **_Silent Tom_** attacked next ending her turn. **_Crimson Impact's Limit Break_** was activated before she Superior Called two **Units**.

Another **Unit** was called before **_Critical Hit_** was traded from the **Damage Zone**. **_Crimson_** gained 3000 Power for **_Aphrodite_** being flipped over in the **Damage Zone**.

Rekka did it two more times meaning that **_Crimson_** actually got an extra 9000 Power. One of Rekka's **Units** attacked **_Glace_** when I turned the page in my book. **_Crimson_** attacked next which is going to be bad for her.

 ** _Nike_** , **_Lozenge Magus_** , and **_Psychic Bird_** were put up to guard which is good for her now. All effects from the **_Critical_** Rekka got on the Second Check were given to one of her other **Units**.

A **_Soulblast_** was activated before **_Kiriel_** attacked but it was guarded. It was still with three **Units** but two were different. She used **_Gemini_** , **_Wiseman_** , and **_Psychic Bird_** this time.

I smiled when Misaki explained her reason for not wanting to change it. Too many memories with the cards in her original **Deck**.

 ** _Scarlet Witch_** was ridden before the **_Counterblast_** was activated. **_Silent Tom_** was called which worried Rekka for some reason. I wasn't paying attention to if she was actually worried or not though.

 ** _Cocoa_** went on the offensive but was stopped by two of Rekka's **Units**. Misaki got a **_Critical_** on the Second Check which she gave to the **_Silent Tom_** on the right.

 ** _Silent Tom_** on the left attacked the last Intercept **Unit** before the other **_Silent Tom_** attacked. It wasn't guarded, I don't think she has defensive cards that are not **_Grade 0s_**. Kamui yelled that she won before I put my book away.

We went back into the Main Room once they cleaned up their cards. "Thank you for your help" I smiled before Suiko spoke.

She said she'll see us at the **VF Circuit** making me nod. We all bowed slightly before we headed for the exit. 'Wait!' I heard someone exclaim before I turned my head.

There was a lot more light than before before it came to my hand. I had it held out when a card laid flat in my hand.

Each of us got a new card for some reason which confused me but only slightly. I have to wait till I get home to see what card it is. "They're yours to keep **_Q4_** " Suiko said before I turned to her bowing.

"Thank you Suiko" I said before we left the **Shop**. When we arrived at a Bench in the **Park** we sat down on it.

Misaki said she wasn't expecting to get a new **Unit** making me smile. "I wasn't either but hey at least our **Decks** can get stronger" I smiled. "Yeah! Gotta make space for this guy right away!" Kamui exclaimed making me smile.

"With these cards are **Decks** and each other will become stronger" I smiled. We did a group fist bump thing when each of us stood up.

 **~Nin~**

I was with the others but instead of 'watching' the broadcast I was listening to it. **Teams** from everywhere are flying in for the **_Japanese_** **_Circuit_** was what the **_Announcer_** told everyone. A variety of local **Teams** are also participating making me smile.

The **_Circuit Champions_** are also going to be in attendance. Kamui said we'll do what it takes to win the **_Japan Circuit_**.

I do agree with Kamui but his reason isn't mine. We need to win this **Circuit** so we can find out where **Void** is. To stop **Void** from doing what he did to the **_Clan Leaders_** to the rest of **_Cray_**.

I heard **_Darkquartz_** screech making me smile. He agrees with me and the others.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 4:31 P.M. on March 6, 2017.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.**


	90. Japan Stage Start!

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading. I would've added the next episode as well but Aichi isn't in it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Vanguard or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Ninety: Japan Stage Start!

Aichi's POV

MC Mia was talking but I was only reading. Emi had threatened to take my books if I read during this but I am anyway. MC Mia mentioned our **Team** and how we've impressed everyone so far.

He wondered out loud if being home will boost our game making me smile slightly. We can't lose this **Circuit**.

I felt bad for Dr. O because MC Mia took his line. "There are so many **Teams** this time" I smiled looking around. I had put my book away when MC Mia took Dr. O's line.

"It's a mix of **Teams** from the **Circuit** and the ones we've faced in **Nationals** " Misaki told me. Kamui said he's ready to win no matter who he faces but I have a feeling that's not the case.

As soon as I got that feeling I heard Gouki say Kamui's the same as always. "Hello Gouki" I smiled before he said facing Kamui as an opponent is cool as well. "We'll see you in the field" Gouki told us making me smile.

"Of course!" I chirped before they made to leave. "Where's Nagisa?

Isn't she always hanging off of Gouki?" Shin asked worrying Kamui. Our friends were cheering us on making us turn to look at them. I smiled giving a small wave.

MC Mia told us to look this way but I didn't. I wouldn't be able to see the **Teams** he was talking about anyway.

Kamui said it was our last chance which Misaki knows. We all know really but she was the one to voice it. Just like the other times we have a **Battle Format** to go by.

This **Format** is **_Single Battles_** where we'll be completely isolated from each other. Apparently there's a secret reserve which isn't really true for me.

Tetsu, Yuri, and Jun were the ones behind the masks. Their goal is to steal points from us. Together they're **_Team Unknown_** is what **_Ultra Rare_** told us.

Jun said his name is King Z, Yuri's Queen Y, and Tetsu's Joker X. Hearing **_Darkquartz_** screech I became worried.

He told me the reason was because he doesn't like the name Joker. We'll have to defeat them to go on to the **_Finals_** which isn't a surprise. I didn't bother listening to Tetsu and the other two after that.

Kamui said we'll have to watch out for them making me sigh. They are strong Cardfighters but that doesn't mean we have to be scared of them.

Cautious will do just fine. "Come on guys stop being so blue" I chirped walking a few steps turning to face them. "This is supposed to be fun right?

The **_Final Stage_** before the **Championship** " I smiled. "You can't stress about something that hasn't arrived.

Can't stress at all because you love the **Game** " I told them. Kamui agreed and I could tell Misaki did to. She said it'll ruin the experience if we worry too much.

I nodded before Kamui said he's feeling more confident. Misaki asked if he understood the new format irritating him.

I chuckled with the rest before MC Mia said it was time to go to the other **Arenas**. We're provided transport by the **_Tatsunagi Corporation_** so I told them we should start moving. Extending my arm Misaki put her hand on mine.

Kamui put his hand on hers after that. "See ya later" I smiled.

Kamui said it's going to be great before Misaki agreed. "No one can stop us right?" I smiled tilting my head. Both of them agreed before we went to the **_Transport Car_**.

Scene Change: **Stadium**

I placed my card on the Table when I reached the assigned **Stadium**. We started the **Match** with me standing a different **Unit** than I had in previous **Matches**.

After a while I asked **_Blond Ezel_** to attack. Two **Units** were asked to guard however so he didn't get through. I ended my turn there before Ryuto called a **Unit** to the front left.

He binded a card after that but I don't know which one he binded. **_Dark Rex's_** **Skill** was activated giving **_Cannon Fire Dragon_** 3000 extra power.

 ** _Winged Dragon_** supported **_Cannon Fire_** in an attack against **_Blond Ezel_**. I guarded it with **_Dantegal_** and had **_Vivane_** Intercept. **_Death Rex_** attacked next with support from **_Sonic Noah_**.

I asked **_Halo Shield, Mark_** to guard and with his **Skill** it was nullified. Ryuto got a **_Critical_** on the Second Check.

All effects went to **_Mega Rex_**. **_Dark Rex's_** **Skill** was activated again making three of his **Units** retreat. He only left **_Mega Rex_** and the **Vanguard** ** _Death Rex_**.

Ryuto grabbed the card he binded before Superior Riding him. The **Unit** was **_Destruction Dragon, Dark Rex_**.

Because I had guarded against him he was able to make a Superior Ride. An attack against a **_Grade 3_** means this. **_Covert Combat Ride_**.

 ** _Dark Rex_** went to attack but I guarded with **_Sommelier_**. I used my last card, **_Nimue_** , to guard the last attack of his turn. I had also asked **_Beaumain_** to Intercept.

Ryuto doesn't seem to think I'll win. Can't blame him though, I don't have any cards in my hand.

I activated **_Ezel's Limit Break_** before activating his **_Counterblast_**. Superior Calling **_Black Chains Ezel_** gained 7000 Power. I activated the **_Limit Break_** again surprising him.

Activating his **_Counterblast_** I Superior Called **_Knight of Passion_**. I also called a **_Grade 0_** **Unit** before **_Ezel_** gained 5000 Power.

Ryuto didn't guard before I asked **_Ezel_** to attack. This attack ended the **Match** making me smile. When the **Stadium** was back Ryuto told me I was worthy of his respect.

"Thank you" I smiled. He told me that I've changed.

That I've gotten stronger and that I've changed how I am as a person to. He said that I have the eyes needed to lead my forces into battle. He looks forward to facing me again.

When he turned to leave he turned back asking if I know the real danger in this **_Stage_**. I nodded saying I do with a smile.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 6:10 P.M. on March 6, 2017.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading, see you next time.**


	91. The Unknown Fight

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading. Sorry for not updating sooner I was so caught up in watching something I forgot to update. Again I am so so sorry.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Vanguard or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Ninety-One: The Unknown Fight

Aichi's POV

We're facing **_Team Unknown_** now which was very quick. I'm facing Jun but I don't know who Misaki or Kamui is facing. Hearing a Bell ring I heard MC Mia say that this will be the last **Match**.

"You already know who I am Aichi and since this is the last **Match** … I no longer need this on" Jun said taking off the Mask. "Nice to see more of your colors than before.

I was going off of your color trail earlier" I smiled. "Yeah well I was covered in so much of this costume" he gestured to the costume. "Thank you again for doing that for Kai" I bowed slightly.

"You're my friend so of course I'd help" his facial color was a happy one so I'm guessing he's smiling. "Let's start" I smiled before we stood our **Vanguard**.

"I'm sure you remember my **_Dimension Police_**?" Jun asked making me nod. "Your favorite **Deck** if I remember correctly" tilting my head pretending to think about it. "'The heroes of the criminal underworld' I think you call them" I smiled making him nod.

"Flawless memory as always my friend" he chuckled making me smile wider. "Let's get started shall we?" I asked making him agree.

Time Skip: Minutes Later

I was at three damage making me shake my head as I smiled. "Strong as I ever I see" I told him making him chuckle in response. "Wouldn't be able to face you if I wasn't" he told me before he had **_Gunrock_** attack **_Beaumain_**.

Because my **Vanguard** was at a lower power **_Gunrock's_** **Skill** activated. The **Skill** gave him an additional 3000 Power.

Asking **_Elixir Sommelier_** to guard Jun spoke. "You didn't have to guard Aichi or is it because you had to?" Jun asked. "If you get distracted easily you'll fall off of your path" he finished.

"This is how it's supposed to happen Jun, if I win or lose I won't mind" I told him. 'Let me help' **_Darkquartz_** asked making me smile.

'Fine buddy but don't hurt yourself' I told him when he entered my body. Half my soul and half of his soul. I felt **_PSY Qualia ll_** surround me before I smiled at Jun.

It covered my body but the Galaxy was still in my eyes when I rode **_Battlefield Tempest, Sagramore_**. I called two more **Units** before I asked the **Vanguard** to attack.

I also asked the front right **Unit** to attack with me. I activated a **Unit's Skill** putting him in the **Drop Zone** before calling a **Unit**. The **Unit** was **_Vivane_** and I called her to the back left **Rearguard**.

"I expected more friend" he told me making me smile. **_Galactic Beast, Zeal_** was ridden before **_Devourer of Planet's_** **Skill** was activated.

My **Vanguard's** power dropped before **_Eye of Destruction_** moved back. This made room for **_Tsukikage_** before **_Daisy_** was called to the back left. **_Zeal's Limit Break_** was activated which wasn't a surprise.

The name was ' ** _Prison of Gravity_** ' which diminished the **Vanguard's** power by 5000 again. With **_Zeal_** supported he attacked with **_Gray's_** **Skill** being activated again.

 ** _Tsukikage_** attacked next before **_Gunrock_** attacked. I asked **_Dontego_** (1) and **_Nimue_** to guard **_Sagramore_** with **_Beaumain_** Intercepting. I asked **_Vivane_** to move to the front left.

I also called **_Nimue_** to where **_Vivane_** vacated before activating **_Sagramore's Counterblast_**. I asked him to attack **_Zeal_** but it was nullified so I checked the **Twin Drive**.

I ended up getting a **_Critical_** on the Second Check making me smile. I gave all effects to **_Vivane_** before asking **_Nimue_** to support her in an attack. **_Dimensional Robo_** guarded and **_Gunrock_** Intercepted.

I asked **_Kahedin_** to support **_Sagramore_** in an attack. That got in one damage before Jun asked if I have something up my sleeve.

"Of course!" I chirped before I activated **_Kahedin's Counterblast_**. Moving **_Vivane_** to the **Drop Zone** I drew calling **_White Hare_** where **_Vivane_** use to be. I activated **_Pellinore's_** **Skill** Superior Riding him.

Because of this **_Pellinore_** stood before he attacked with **_Moonlight Energy Razor_**. This is what **_PSY Qualia ll_** showed me, I was glad to work with **_Darkquartz_** again.

When he attacked Jun guarded with **_Gunrock_** so I checked the **Twin Drive**. I ended up getting a **_Critical_** on the Second Check. All effects, of course, went to **_Pellinore_**.

This attack ended the **Game** before Jun congratulated me. "Thank you again Jun, the **Match** was amazing" I smiled.

"You're my friend so I'll make the exception of accepting your thanks. The King of the Underworld doesn't really accept them" he told me. "Friends do which is why you're making the exception" tilting my head in a mock question.

"Yes and good luck" he told me as he started walking away. I left the **Stadium** to the nearby Park.

Sitting on the bench I got a text from Jun. He told me Kai's mad because he gave me too much of a push. I chuckled lightly telling him that Kai's just being Kai.

"Thank you for the win **_Gold Paladins_** … and **_Darkquartz_** " I chuckled when **_Darkquartz_** screeched. I just hope Kamui and Misaki win their **Matches** against Tetsu and Yuri.

 **~Nin~**

After Kamui and Misaki won their **Matches** MC Mia and Dr. O said that our **Team** is the only one to have gotten a perfect score. That meant we're the winners of the **VF Circuit** ** _Japan Stage_**. I heard hurried footsteps to my left so I looked over.

Kamui was running towards me as he said we did it. I placed my right foot behind me before I caught him when he jumped on me.

I really don't want to hit the ground. "Careful Kamui! You could get yourself, or someone else, hurt" I scolded. "I guess I'm just excited" he told me as I let go so he could jump down.

Misaki said we should be as I straightened my shirt a bit. She told us to say it loud and say it proud.

Kamui likes the way she thinks and I do to. We went to the **_Awards Ceremony_** as we should when it was time. Takuto reached out his hand for me to shake and I complied.

"Where can I ask some questions Takuto?" tilting my head since I really want to know. "Up there" he told me simply gesturing to a Square Pyramid with his head.

MC Mia said that we'll be dining with Takuto. Since there's a **_Banquet Hall_** here we won't have too far to actually go. Kamui wasn't happy about not riding in a Limo.

Misaki scolded him for not minding his manners making me stifle a snicker. As we were going up another Elevator Kamui complained.

He complained about always having to switch Elevators which is for security reasons. We ended up in a room that I know goes to **_Cray_**. It's the same Portal that my friend's father made.

Or at least has the same energy and colors. Shin was kept in the Elevator which he didn't think was fair.

Kamui thought it was weird but I didn't. Hearing footsteps behind me I turned my head to see Takuto on the Portal. He said that before we get started he wanted to talk first.

Kamui and Misaki were confused when we were standing on **_Cray_**. They didn't know what this place was before I explained.

"This… is **_Cray_**. An illusion of it created by Takuto Tatsunagi" I told them. Takuto appeared not long after with his normal introduction.

Kamui thought this was a ride before **_Darkquartz_** screeched in my ear. "Calm down buddy" I soothed petting his muzzle.

"I wanted you to see this devastation for yourselves Misaki Tokura and Kamui Katsuragi" Takuto said. A **Dragon** appeared in the sky flying away from some fire balls. Flying in the opposite direction behind us so we turned around.

"Do you know the force that destroyed this **Habitat** and the creatures living here Aichi Sendou?" Takuto asked making me look away. I didn't want to see the **Dragon** get shot out of the sky regardless.

"The **_Void_** " I answered simply as **_Darkquartz_** whimpered. "The Clan Leaders of **_Kagero_** , **_Shadow Paladin_** , and **_Royal Paladin_** led the charge against it. The charge succeeded but **_Blaster Blade_** , **_Blaster Dark_** , and **_Dragonic Overlord_** were captured" I explained.

Of what I know is what I explained. "That is a lot of information Aichi Sendou" Takuto said surprised but he had a smile on his face.

"I know who started this to but I'm not saying" I told him before he spoke. He told us that anyone who had those **Decks** had them and their memories replaced. This made Kamui and Misaki look at me.

Kamui said that the **_Paladins_** I was talking about were real in a surprised tone. I frowned as I nodded before **_Darkquartz_** bumped me lightly in the side.

I smiled at him making him coo. "Because this **Planet** lacks solidarity someone has to stop this ever growing enemy. Before everything and everyone on **_Cray_** is…" Takuto said but didn't finish.

It was finished however by the white light from the explosion. That explosion knocked us back to **_Earth_**.

Takuto asked if Misaki and Kamui understood. Understood that we need a power that will rival the evil **_Cray_** is facing. "When can we help the **Clans** Takuto?

I was wanting to ask that" I told him before he nodded. "We need heroes that will unite **_Cray_** under one banner.

This was the whole reason for the **VF Circuit**. To find the fighters that are worthy of uniting **_Cray_**. We found them in **_Singapore_** , **_Korea_** , **_Hong Kong_** … and **_Japan_** " Takuto said as Elevators opened.

"Blue Bell!" Ren yelled making me flinch. "Stop calling me that in public! You promised you would stop" I told him scowling.

Takuto started glowing once he said we should gather around him. The ground started shaking as the top floor started opening up. He told us to embrace our destiny because we're the only ones who can rescue 'us' is what he said.

The wind whipped around and the **Dragons** that give us our **PSY Qualia** or **_PSY Qualia ll_** appeared. Not long after that thought we were on another **Planet** without the other **Teams**.

"You came here to save my people Aichi, I thank you for that. The Final Stage lies just up ahead. Good luck Aichi Sendou and **_Team Q4_** " Takuto told us before he disappeared.

Kamui told us to do this before Misaki put her hand on my shoulder. "Let's get your Avatar back" Misaki told me.

 ** _Darkquartz_** bumped my back lightly making the three of us laugh. They were nervous about it however before we started walking forward. "You coming with buddy?" I asked **_Darkquartz_** tilting my head as I walked.

He was following close behind me so I didn't need to ask. He screeched making me smile.

As we walked through the fog I saw **_SIT Genius_** and **_Amnesty Messiah_** on our left. **_Darkpride_** and **_New Asteroid_** were on our right. I couldn't find **_Tidal Bore Dragon_** or **_Team Dreadnought_**.

There was a strong wind before Soryu and the twins arrived in the gust. The **Dragons** started growling but only I heard them.

I want to know what Leon has to say before I say anything at all. Leon said we can all go because **_Cray_** doesn't need saving. Not by any weaklings.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 7:01 P.M. on March 13, 2017.**

 **1) Don't know how to spell this name, sorry.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.**


	92. Void Appears

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading. Sorry if this repeats, I tried to make it so it wouldn't.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Vanguard or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Ninety-Two: Void Appears

Aichi's POV

"You're so predictable Leon. I knew as soon as we fought that you were the one who called the **Void** " I smiled.

"A deal right? Three Clan Leaders for wind or something? As long as there's no wind on **_Cray_** the **_Soryu Clan_** doesn't have wind" I told him.

"I came to ensure that you don't release them Aichi Sendou" Leon said. " ** _Cray_** will fall under **_Aqua Force_** rule once again" Leon answered when Takuto asked why.

" ** _Cray_** was never under the rule of **_Aqua Force_**. Everyone forgot about my friend's **Clan** because he lost _one_ battle on **_Cray_** " I told him. I was angry that no one remembers my friend's **Clan**.

My friend doesn't even care that no one remembers. He wants no one to remember the mistakes he made.

"Then **_Aqua Force_** will rule **_Cray_** and the **_Soryu Clan_** will regain their place on the Seven Seas" Leon continued. "My people will be free to take over the world. They stand by my side in this Aichi Sendou" Leon told me.

"I know you're taken over by **Void** , if only a little, but taking over the world is a little much. You care for your people and that's a good thing in a leader but they're supposed to make good decisions.

Our **Dragons** are here but where is yours?" I asked. His eyes narrowed at me making me sigh. " **Dragons** and the creatures of **_Cray_** know where true evil lies Leon.

The **Dragons** are scared of you. I feel terrible for **_Tidal Bore Dragon_** for being chained to you like he is right now" shaking my head in disappointment.

"I do not care for what he wants. I do not care about the other **Clans** of **_Cray_**. It's the end of the line so you can forget about the **_Final Stage_** " he told us.

"We're not backing down Leon. We don't care what you have to say about it.

You don't even know why the **_Soryu Clan_** has no wind or why the **_Aqua Force_** truly left" I told him. "We're going to stop you whether you like it or not Aichi" he answered. "Aichi's right we will stop you Leon" Kai spoke but I didn't look at him.

Leon mentioned the prophecy that **Void** created. My friend would've told me if something like that was really true.

If **_Aqua Force_** was supposed to rule over **_Earth_** and **_Cray_**. "The sacrifice of **_Royal_** and **_Shadow Paladins_** and the **_Kagero_** Clan Leaders were to be made" Leon recited. Takuto said that he made a deal with pure evil which is very true.

He doesn't even know what **Void** will bring and that it took **_Aqua Force_** from **_Cray_** in the first place. I would've laughed at the irony of Misaki not getting this but I sighed instead.

"You seem to be the only one on your **Team** to get what he's saying Aichi" Takuto said. "It isn't hard to get. Removing three **Clans** to revive another.

He explained it clearly enough" I answered a bit annoyed. Takuto decided to lecture Leon about this but it just made the latter mad.

Anyone would be mad if they got a lecture. Leon snapped at him surprising my **Team**. **Void** arrived in the form of a pillar from within Leon's body which worried Takuto.

He didn't think Leon would've gone so far as to merge with **Void**. Takuto activated his **PSY Qualia** saying that it ends here but Leon disagreed.

The twins jumped in front of him in an offensive stance before wind whipped around the trio. Takuto's **PSY Qualia** stopped before he was surrounded by **Void**. He screamed in agony making me clench my fist before I felt **_Darkquartz_** bump my back.

When I turned my head to look at him I saw he was scared. "It's going to be fine buddy" I told him petting his muzzle when Kamui moved over.

We ran over to Takuto when he dropped to his knees before **_Darkquartz_** bumped him lightly. "He's fine **_Darkquartz_** " I told him before Kamui spoke. He asked what was wrong with Leon once the twins were behind the latter again.

"He was taken over by **Void**. Even he doesn't know what he's doing" I answered before **_Darkquartz_** whimpered.

When I looked to Leon he told us that we can't beat him. We brought him close enough to **Void's** power source. Leon however called it his making me frown.

"Those the wind favors cannot beat a Hurricane" Leon said as the trio vanished. As the **Void** surrounded us the **Dragons** shielded their respective **Teams**.

 ** _Darkquartz_** used his body to protect my Team, Takuto, and I from the blast. I blacked out but I don't know when. I just hoped that everyone will be okay.

Time Skip: Aichi Wakes

I felt a cold and smooth surface moving my head so I jolted when I heard a familiar whine. **_Darkquartz_** was the first being I saw when I opened my eyes.

"Hey bud, I'm fine I promise. How are the others?" I asked petting from his muzzle up. I heard groans when he moved behind me showing me Takuto and my friends.

"Are you guys alright?" I asked standing up. I was a little wobbly so when **_Darkquartz_** lent me his muzzle I leaned on it.

Hearing Takuto groan out of pain when he tried to speak I told him not to. "This place is unstable Kamui that's all" I told him when I kneeled down. "The only way to stop **Void** now that my friend's **Clan** is no longer on **_Cray_** is to unite the remaining **Clans**.

 **Void** doesn't have a body that can be hit with physical attacks. We're losing the battle as it is without this much conflict" I explained so Takuto won't have to.

"I need to explain my actions Aichi Sendou" Takuto said as he stood. **_Darkquartz_** helped in that when he was wobbly. Kamui had to stand to my right because **_Darkquartz_** was to Takuto's right as the latter faced us.

"Thank you **_Darkquartz_** " Takuto said making him whine in concern. When he was sure Takuto wouldn't fall over he scurried back to me.

Despite his size he can still scurry a short distance. "The day I replaced Aichi's **Deck** I tampered with your memories. I had to in order to find Cardfighters that could master any **Unit** they came in contact with" Takuto explained.

"You don't have to explain Takuto. I could've told them" I smiled softly.

I could tell he regretted it despite not seeing his feelings. Kamui was confused still so Takuto continued. He said that the ones whose memories were tampered with were the ones that were invited to the **VF Circuit**.

Before Misaki could speak, since I know what she's going to say, I spoke. "Are you alright now Takuto?

You're still injured from being in close contact with **Void**?" I asked concerned. "Yes, I still have enough ability left in me to restore your memories" he answered. It wasn't really an answer though.

 **PSY Qualia** colored light appeared before flashes of memory passed my eyes. When they all arrived I smiled before **_Darkquartz_** stretched his neck passed me.

Takuto grunted in pain as he gripped his head before I took out a **_Heal Trigger_**. " ** _Heal_** " I said seeing his face relax a bit. It can only take away some of the pain caused by **Void**.

"Is that better Takuto?" I asked making him nod with a small smile. "Yes thank you.

You must hate me for messing with your memories" he said regretfully making my head shake. "I never hated you Takuto. I got to see the **Clans** my friend talked about in his books.

I got stronger and I bonded with a new **Clan** because of you. If anything I owe you" I smiled.

I heard **_Darkquartz_** coo in agreement making me smile at the **Dragon**. "No matter what happens I'm still going to do what I joined the **Circuit** for. Save the **Planet** my friend calls home and the **Clans** that my friend considers his responsibility" I smiled.

Holding up my **Deck** ** _Darkquartz_** lowered Takuto to the ground. "The entity of **Void** is slowly destroying my **Planet**.

Any life form is getting sucked into it and is slowly coming here. Once it envelops this space it will collapse when **Void** goes to **_Earth_** " Takuto said. Kamui needed clarification so he asked if Takuto meant our **Planet** ' ** _Earth_** '.

"Nothing will grow and the whole **Planet** will become a wasteland. The beings who do survive will live in endless suffering" Takuto finished.

"Leon just has to be defeated right Takuto? Than all of this is over for the time being?" I asked making him nod. "It's the same both ways to" he told us.

I nodded since I already knew that. "You're correct about the **Void** Aichi.

It's corrupting Leon's mind so he can't make clear decisions. He's just a puppet to the entity" Takuto said as I lifted him up gently in my arms. I placed him down to where he was leaning against a rock.

The effect of the **_Heal Trigger_** is diminishing so he's gonna start feeling more pain soon. "Use your **PSY Qualia** to find him Aichi" Takuto said.

I took his advice and I turned on _my_ **PSY Qualia**. Snapping my head to the right when I stood I told them it was this way. I took out a card before we left though.

" ** _Naapgal_** I need you to watch over him and anyone who is hurt here" I asked as the card glowed a light green color. The **High Beast** appeared on top of the rock Takuto was laying against.

He yawned before I told him to watch over Takuto. He yipped tiredly but it was an affirmative yip. As we walked Kamui said he didn't like the 'creepy' black mist.

We don't have a lot of time here. **_Darkquartz_** is already a bit jumpy.

After a bit more walking I could no longer sense him which isn't good for two reasons. One we're running out of time and two that means **Void** is in someone who has **PSY Qualia**. " ** _Darkquartz_** can you tell who has **Void** in them?" I asked the **Dragon**.

He nodded but he was nervous. "It's fine if you need time bud" I told him patting his muzzle calming him down with the touch.

We need to find Leon. I need **_Blaster Blade_**. He's more than just a card to me, he's my lifeline and my friend.

'He's my **Avatar** ' as soon as I thought that I felt something familiar in the sky. Looking up I saw a white ball of active light coming towards me on an odd path.

When it was right in front of me I knew who it was. Reaching out Kamui told me to be careful. "He's not going to hurt me Kamui.

He's not like that" I told him as I cupped my hands. The light took the form of a glowing white card before a white light appeared.

It was pointing straight in front of me. Misaki asked what it was before I spoke. "You don't have to come with **_Darkquartz_** " I told him but he whined.

I smiled chuckling slightly before I started following the line. "Thank you **_Blaster Blade_**.

I won't fail to save you and the other **Clans**. For the times you saved my life and the life my friend is no longer able to have" I told him. I put him away when I pulled him close to my heart.

I placed him in my left breast pocket when the glow died down. When I heard two different screams after walking for a while I ran towards them.

"Are you alright?" I asked Lee and Ali. They said that someone attacked them out of nowhere so I knew who it was. "It seems Chris was the most likely one to be taken over" I said.

"What do you mean?" Lee asked when the two stood up. "When Chris got **PSY Qualia** it was his first time so it took control of him.

Now **Void** has" I told them when Chris appeared. He told us to Cardfight him before saying he'll crush every one of us. This shocked my **Team** before **_Darkquartz_** grabbed Lee and Ali with his tail.

They were trying to snap their friend out of it. "Where's **_Amnesty_** you two?" I asked when they were behind us.

"We don't know! Who cares?!" they yelled. " **Dragons** and creatures go the opposite way of danger depending on their bond with the one still there" I told them. "Unless **_Amnesty_** and Chris have a strong she wouldn't have left when he's like this" I told them.

"It's dangerous for her and therefore dangerous for Chris if she's taken by **Void** " I told them. Kamui and Misaki were still stuck on Chris attacking his friends.

He said that his friends don't even know what it's like to stay on top so I took a few guesses from the guilt on their faces. "So you stay up all night studying? Probably battling to stay awake as their asleep in bed.

Sleep deprivation and, sometimes, not eating anything right? Even pressure from teachers and bullies?" I asked him.

He was surprised and apparently so were Ali and Lee by Chris's expression. "Aichi we have to leave now before it's too late" Misaki told me. Her suggestion I wasn't going to take even without Chris saying I have to stay.

"I'm not going to leave him Misaki" I told her determined to stay. Chris thought I was putting up a front saying that I was scared of his eyes.

I saw **PSY Qualia** in his eyes but it was light green and yellow not black and purplish blue. He said that I was only pretending to be tough. "I'm not scared of you but you are scaring your **Dragon** " I told him.

Stepping forward Kamui asked if I was serious. "I knew when the **Match** between Chris and I was done in **_Singapore_** that this was going to happen.

I'm not going to let it take him over" I told them before I walked closer. "You're never as strong as you think you are. If Ali and Lee can't stop you I will" I told him.

The **Void** created Tables out of rock for us to play on. I wasn't surprised it could do something like this.

This time the others weren't either making me smile but **_Darkquartz_** was worried. "I'm going to be fine buddy" I promised before I turned back to Chris. We stood the **Vanguard** and I was determined to win this **Match** to save him.

 **~Nin~**

Chris rode **_Silver Wolf_** before moving **_Gardening Mole_** to the back left. I drew riding **_Gareth_** before I moved **_Corron_** behind him.

I asked **_Corron_** to support **_Gareth_** in an attack that wasn't guarded. I didn't get a **Trigger** but that didn't matter so much. Chris started laughing before he asked if I wanted to see his Winning Image.

I really didn't want to. **_Darkquartz_** was with me in the 'Winning Image' I saw so I was glad.

 ** _Polaris_** was in front of me when I turned around. I ended up as **_Blond Ezel_** before **_Polaris_** attacked three times. It was painful no matter how many times this happens.

I returned to the space in between **_Cray_** and **_Earth_**. Chris said the end was in **_Polaris's_** third strike.

He said I saw how it plays out so I should know that **PSY Qualia** chooses him. "This happened in **_Singapore_** to huh? Guess that means you haven't improved since then" Chris told me making me sigh.

"Oh you saw that far?" I joked. "I saw the ending of this **Match** the start of the **_Japan Stage_** " I smirked loving the shocked look on his face and on the others.

Chris told me that I'll be taking three damage on this turn making me smile. "Then go ahead" I challenged. He faltered but started.

 ** _Compass Lion_** was ridden before **_Geograph Giant_** was called to the front left. **_Duckbill_** was called behind the **Vanguard** after he called **_Geograph_**.

 ** _Duckbill's_** **Skill** was activated so that if he's forced to retire **_Gardening Mole_** then he can draw a card. **_Gardening Mole_** supported **_Geograph_** but I didn't guard. Checking for a **Damage Trigger** I didn't get one.

Chris said that that was one damage before I looked up. **_Duckbill_** supported **_Compass_** before Chris got a **_Critical_**.

I got a **_Critical_** on the Second Check but in this situation it isn't worth much. Chris said he was a man of his word when I placed the cards in the **Damage Zone**. "Oh! So am I.

I'm going to win this **Match** with an attack from **_Beaumain_** " I smiled. **_Gardening Mole_** was forced to retire because of **_Compass's_** **Skill**.

I laughed at Chris's hypothesis about gaining **PSY Qualia**. "You're an idiot Chris. Ren and I didn't get **PSY Qualia** from the **VF Circuit** and neither did Leon.

I didn't use my **PSY Qualia** against Ren in the **Nationals** and he said he was going to win because **PSY Qualia** 'chose' him" I chuckled. "Just because you see yourself winning doesn't mean you will.

Just because every **Team** who has won a **_Stage_** had one member who holds **PSY Qualia** doesn't mean it wins **Games** for you" I scolded. "Let's see who wins out of both our **PSY Qualias** shall we?" I smiled. Activating mine he said it was a duel now.

Riding **_Knight of Superior Skills, Beaumain_** I called **_Knight of Passion_** to the front left. I also called **_Kahedin_** to the back left.

I asked **_Corron_** to support **_Beaumain_** in an attack against **_Geograph_** which wasn't guarded. **_Knight of Passion_** attacked **_Compass_** with support from **_Kahedin_**. This attack wasn't guarded either.

He said that was exactly like it played out making me frown. **_Darkquartz_** bumped my left hand making me smile.

He keeps trying to cheer me up despite him being the one who's scared. **_Polaris_** was ridden before he called three **Units**. **_Geograph_** was called to the front left.

 ** _Polaris_** was called to the front right and **_Monoculus Tiger_** was called to the back right. **_Player of the Holy Axe, Nimue_** was who I asked to guard against **_Geograph_**.

Supported by **_Duckbill_** the **Vanguard** attacked. I didn't guard and neither of us got a **Trigger**. The **Rearguard** ** _Polaris_** attacked next with support from **_Monoculus Tiger_**.

I asked **_Silent Punisher_** to guard before Chris told me that the third strike will hit. I rode **_Incandescent Lion, Blond Ezel_** before activating his **_Limit Break_**.

The **_Counterblast_** was activated before I drew a card. I Superior Called **_Halo Shield, Mark_** to the back right. I also called **_Silver Fang Witch_** to the front right.

I activated her **_Soulblast_** before I asked **_Mark_** to support her in an attack. **_Donkey_** guarded the attack so it didn't get through.

I asked **_Corron_** to support **_Ezel_** in an attack against the **Vanguard**. Because of his Skill he gained 5000 Power and a **_Critical_**. The power from the **_Critical_** went to **_Knight of Passion_** though.

Chris got a **_Critical Trigger_** on the Second Check of the **Damage Check** giving the power to his **Vanguard**. **_Kahedin_** supported **_Knight of Passion_** before he gained 3000 Power.

The power boost was because he was fighting beside **_Ezel_**. **_Triangle Cobra_** guarded the attack so I ended my turn. "You're becoming just like I was.

 **PSY Qualia** isn't the only answer Chris, my friends taught me that. I'm going to open your eyes to the light this I promise" I declared **PSY Qualia** showing.

Chris said that I was talking nonsense. Said that he's a man of his word and that the third strike of **_Polaris_** will finish me. Chris called **_Sharpener Beaver_** to the back left.

 ** _Beaver's_** ** _Call Skill_** was activated. This allowed Chris to give the **Rearguard** ** _Polaris_** 3000 extra power.

 ** _Monoculus Tiger_** supported **_Polaris_** before he attacked. I didn't guard the attack before **_Duckbill_** supported the **Vanguard** in an attack. **_Polaris' Limit Break_** was activated before he activated a **_Counterblast_**.

This stood the **Rearguard** ** _Polaris_** giving him an extra 4000 Power. I guarded the attack with two of the same **High Beast Units**.

I asked **_Vivane_** to guard and **_Knight of Passion_** to Intercept. The next attack I asked **_Sommelier_** to guard. From Chris's facial expression **PSY Qualia** didn't show him **_Sommelier_**.

From the smell I'm guessing he still thinks he can win. Chris ended his turn by retiring the **_Polaris_** in the **Rearguard**.

I was lucky that my **PSY Qualia** came from the **Lab** and that Kai cared enough to save me. Chris and Leon can be saved by anyone stronger than them so now I can lend a hand. "Burning a clarifying flame he'll open your eyes to the truth, **Cross-Ride** ** _Blazing Lion, Platina Ezel_**!" I said placing the card on the rock.

Chris was worried because he never saw this **Unit** before making me smile. Because **_Blond Ezel_** is in the **Soul** 2000 Power is added to **_Platina Ezel_**.

Calling **_Beaumain_** to the front left I spoke. " **PSY Qualia** can't see the bond between a Cardfighter and their **Clan** Chris. That's why you didn't see this coming" I told him.

" ** _Platina Ezel_**! **Ultimate Break**!" I said before it was activated wind swirling around the **Vanguard**. Activating the **_Counterblast_** added 5000 Power to all **Units** in the **Rearguard**.

"The bond my **Paladins** and I share cannot be broken, **_Platinum Spirit Pact_**!" I smiled. Chris was still afraid and doubtful saying we weren't supposed to see this. "Your mind and eyes are clouded by darkness Chris.

I won't allow darkness to blind anymore beings" I declared. Asking **_Corron_** to support **_Platina Ezel_** the latter attacked.

 ** _Cable Sheep_** nullified the attack before I checked the **Twin Drive**. I got a **_Heal Trigger_** so I gave the power to **_Fang Witch_**. I also felt my wounds and scars from this **Match** heal because of the **Trigger**.

"It's a massive mistake to stop listening to your heart Chris" I said as I asked **_Mark_** to support **_Silver Fang_**. I asked **_Kahedin_** to support **_Beaumain_** in an attack ending the **Match**.

 **Void** left Chris before I walked over, with help from **_Darkquartz_**. " **PSY Qualia** bonds us to our **Units** Chris. Helps us create a stronger bond with **_Cray_** and its creatures" I smiled leaning on **_Darkquartz_**.

He was to my right so it was easier to walk. Chris had thought he was getting stronger but it had turned him into someone he didn't recognize.

 ** _Darkquartz_** decided to help him up with his tail which Chris took a hold of. When he was up Lee and Ali agreed to what he said. Ali was helping Lee walk because he injured himself when he fell.

"You're still the best on this **Team** no matter how bad you mess up" Ali spoke. He also said that they're still friends making me smile.

Lee said that the next time this happens he'll be the one to snap him out of it. Chris nodded before Lee mentioned that having the two of them watch out for him should be enough to keep him from straying. Chris agreed with a gruff chuckle.

Chris walked closer to his **Team** as they started glowing. "See you on the other side" I smiled worrying Kamui.

He thought I meant 'other side' as in dying when I didn't. "This is as far as we were able to go but he meant back on **_Earth_** " Chris clarified making me nod. Ali said saving the world is a great way to get girls making me shake my head disapprovingly.

Takuto said that a lot is on the line if we lose making me nod. "We know that Takuto, I need to help" I told the empty space.

Kamui said that's enough motivation for us. **_Darkquartz_** bumped Kamui's back making him stagger forward. Misaki stifled a laugh and I did the same but Kamui was glaring at **_Darkquartz_**.

"Lighten up… Kamui… that's what he's trying to… get you… to do" I told him in between laughs. "We're in a bad situation and you want to make jokes!" Kamui scolded **_Darkquartz_**.

"Kamui, he's trying to get us to laugh. He's scared and being worried and tense isn't helping him, or us" I told him. He felt guilty at this before he apologized making me smile and **_Darkquartz_** bump Kamui's chest.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 6:52 P.M. on March 14, 2017.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading, see you next time.**


	93. Kai's Confession

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading. What is your first thought about this title before you read this chapter? I really want to know.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Vanguard or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Ninety-Three: Kai's Confession

Aichi's POV

There's something wrong. Gasping I saw what I didn't want to.

Misaki and Kamui asked what was wrong when **_Darkquartz_** whimpered bumping my shoulder. "I'm fine buddy" I said petting his muzzle. 'Kai you're an idiot' I thought knowing he was Cardfighting Leon.

 **~Nin~**

There was a sharp pain in my head when we had started walking. I was too worried about Kai I may not have noticed it till now.

Misaki said **Void** must be going stronger if I'm getting a headache. I do agree that it's getting stronger but I'm not too sure that's it. Kamui was worried because I was the only one being affected.

"We should rest now Aichi" Misaki suggested but I shook my head. "It's no different than a **Cardfight** so let's go" I told her.

'Let me carry you' **_Darkquartz_** rumbled but the other two couldn't understand. "What'd he say?" Misaki asked but I shook my head. "Something I won't consider because there's no reason to" I told her.

She told me to tell them if it got worse making me nod. We finally reached where Kai and the rest of **_Team New Asteroid_** are at.

"Kai!" running towards him I landed on my knees at his side. "Please wake up Kai" I pleaded. I picked his back off the ground so he was sitting up. "Come on Kai wake up" I said brushing his hair from his face.

He woke up then making me sigh in relief. He was okay.

He told me he was sorry making me shake my head. He said he failed me when I needed him most which wasn't true. Said that he wasn't a hero which he doesn't need to be.

"You're the one who gave me a reason to play **Vanguard** again. You told me where to go when my **Clan** disappeared" I told him.

I was upset that he said things like that. "Continue playing and there'll be plenty of times you can be a hero Kai. Not if you give up just because you lost one time" I told him.

He said that I'm showing him which path to take making my vision blur. "For once in my life I'm showing someone a variety to take in general" I smiled.

He started glowing making me chuckle lightly when Ren said it was shiny. I'm not supposed to be laughing but Ren's always made me laugh in a bad situation. Kai pointed to Leon but I never looked at him.

Kai told me I'm the only one who can beat him. He left before I punched the ground.

I wasn't surprised when it cracked before I heard **_Darkquartz_** whimper next to me. I scared him it seems. "I'm fine buddy" I told him getting up.

I was a bit wobbly when my headache got worse though. Leon said that the wind brought us to another **Cardfight**.

"Yeah it did" I smiled. I'm going to continue this for everyone else but especially for Kai. I won't let him getting hurt be in vain.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 9:12 P.M. on March 19, 2017.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.**


	94. Void

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading. I really picked the wrong time to roll down stairs. I stepped on the bottom of my jeans when I was walking down the stairs and rolled down them. I hit my head on the wall making a dent in it, hurt my thumb, and scraped a patch of skin off my knee.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Vanguard or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Ninety-Four: Void

Aichi's POV

"Of all things you had to do, of all the people around here to get hurt, why'd you hurt Kai?" I asked. I was angry at him for hurting Kai like he did.

I was in this space when he started battling Kai. Leon asked what chance I would have if Kai didn't. I clenched my fist feeling warm liquid run down them.

 ** _Darkquartz_** whimpered nudging my hand. The **Clans** have already been sacrificed so all that's left is to beat me.

Once he does that they'll be sealed away forever. Leon said we can all agree that there's no price too large when it comes to the **Aqua Force**. To its glory and to its nobility.

"No!" I yelled my fringe shading my eyes. "There is nothing noble or glorious when you hurt another being.

My friend feels the pain of his **Clan** and home being decimated and it has been so long since then. I felt the pain of losing my **Clan** just as you have yours. I felt the loss of a loved one when my father died trying to protect me and a Lab full of kids.

I felt the worse loss anyone could when I couldn't see Kai breathing or moving. I know how you feel Leon Soryu but what you're doing isn't right!" I growled.

He said that I'll be a part of the sacrifice then. It's not like I minded either way but that's not gonna happen. I stood the **Vanguard** when we started the **Match**.

I told him I would start and he didn't object. I called **_Kahedin_** to the left and **_Corron_** to the back left ending my turn.

Leon told me he was going to show me what's to come. I saw what **PSY Qualia** showed Leon making me grip the Table. **Void** formed a black Blade in front of **_Blaster Blade_** once the Winning Image was done.

It scared and worried me and I didn't like it in the slightest. He said I could struggle all I want but it's pointless.

"Not gonna happen" I growled before Leon spoke. He said he was chosen by the wind long ago making me sigh. Technically I was to then because I got **PSY Qualia** when I was three.

 ** _Cypress_** was ridden before **_Draco Kid_** was moved to the front left. He also called another **_Cypress_** to the front right.

The **Rearguard** ** _Cypress_** attacked making me grip the Table. The **Vanguard** attacked before **_Draco Kid_** attacked as well. Because it's the third attack of the turn **_Draco_** gains 3000 Power till the end of the turn.

I asked **_Silver Fang Witch_** to guard against **_Draco's_** attack. We have to make sure it doesn't come true.

I didn't like that my vision became blurry for a few seconds or that I saw the **Void** in it. I started my turn by riding **_Beaumain_** before I called **_Gareth_** to the front right. I also called **_Knight of Passion_** to the front left.

I asked **_Gareth_** to attack giving him one card in the **Damage Zone**. I asked **_Corron_** to support **_Beaumain_** in an attack giving him another damage.

There was a **_Critical_** in the damage so he gave the 5000 to **_Cypress_**. I asked **_Bagdemagus_** to attack the **Rearguard** **_Cypress_** but it was guarded. **_Tear Knight, Lazarus_** was ridden on Leon's turn before **_Cypress_** moved back.

Moving **_Cypress_** back made room for **_Corral Assault_**. **_Lazarus_** attacked and I also got a **_Critical_** in the damage.

I gave the power to **_Beaumain_** before **_Corral Assault_** attacked with support from **_Cypress_**. I asked **_Flame of Victory_** to nullify the attack on **_Bagdemagus_**. **_Draco Kid_** attacked **_Gareth_** before I heard **_Darkquartz_** whimper.

Looking behind me I saw him looking at the sky. I did the same seeing the cracks which are not good.

I have to finish this quickly or everyone will get hurt. Weirdly enough I saw myself with **PSY Qualia** before I was snapped out of it. Riding **_Incandescent Lion, Blond Ezel_** I called **_Sagramore_** to the front right.

I asked everyone to give their power to **_Ezel_** before asking **_Sagramore_** to attack. **_Corron_** supported **_Blond Ezel_** in an attack that wasn't guarded.

 ** _Bagdemagus_** attacked next with this one being guarded by **_Tear Knight, Theo_**. 'I knew something was wrong' I thought when everything was starting to look inverse. I placed my hand on my head shaking it.

It was back to normal but **Void** is clearly nearby or touching me. I can't last long in a place like this without my health getting worse, or without **Void** getting to me.

 ** _Blue Storm Dragon, Maelstrom_** was ridden before **_Lysander_** was called. **_Lysander_** was told to attack before I gripped the Table. I bit my lip when **Void** spun around me.

It was sapping something I'm pretty sure I need to continue this fight. I felt the darkness surround me on my skin and my clothes and even my hair.

I fell to a knee when this happened because biting my lip wasn't working. My vision was going in and out which isn't good. The longer this fight goes on the worse this'll be.

Leon activated a **_Counterblast_** switching **_Draco Kid_** and one other **Unit** around. Leon told me I was weak before he had **_Draco Kid_** attack.

 ** _Cypress_** supported **_Corral Assault_** in an attack that left me with five cards in the **Damage Zone**. Leon asked how long I can hold out for with just one more damage needed. "With help, long enough to beat you Leon" I told him smiling.

I asked **_Dantegal_** and **_Vivane_** to guard the attack. Leon got a **_Critical_** but I don't think he'll get another **Trigger**.

The attack hit the guard but I ended up blacking out for a bit. I really don't like **Void**. I tried opening my eyes but it's hard to.

I need to open them to help everyone though, I have to. I heard a familiar voice ask me if I will keep fighting.

'I have to for everyone on **_Cray_** and **_Earth_** ' I told him. He said to take his strength one more time. I stood when I heard something familiar.

Gripping onto the Table I heard Leon say it was too late for something. Until I stood I didn't know he was talking about what was happening to my Deck.

Seeing **Void** I was glad it dissipated when my Deck glowed brighter. "Thank you for saving me again" I smiled before I looked to Leon. "Let's continue shall we?" I smiled before I activated **_Ezel's Limit Break_**.

I activated the **_Counterblast_** before I looked for a **_Gold Paladin_** in the Deck. I found **_Blaster Blade Spirit_** making me reminisce on the times I've ridden him.

I stood my **Avatar** in the front left row gaining everyone's attention. "Ready to crush **Void** with me partner?" I asked smiling when he nodded. **_Ezel_** gained 10000 Power from **_Blaster Blade_**.

I activated **_Blaster Blade's_** **_Spirit Skill_** allowing him to retire **_Coral Assault_**. I called **_Silver Fang Witch_** before I activated the **_Soulblast_** drawing a card.

 ** _Ezel_** gained 5000 Power because of the five comrades at his side. I asked **_Bagdemagus_** to attack making Leon get a **_Draw Trigger_**. The power, of course, went to **_Maelstrom_**.

I asked **_Corron_** to support **_Ezel_** but it was nullified. I asked **_Fang Witch_** to support **_Sagramore_** in an attack but it was guarded again.

This ended my turn before Leon said the wind is no longer my own. Said that I was calling it with my allies/friends making me smile. Leon was angry though that's not a surprise.

He still thinks dealing with **Void** will bring back his people when really it's going to take them away. Leon **Cross-Rode** ** _Blue Storm Supreme Dragon, Glory Maelstrom_**.

Leon asked if I remembered **_Glory Maelstrom_** attacking **_Ezel_** because it's the image he showed me. Leon said that the wind hasn't changed for him because of **_Glory Maelstrom_**. He started laughing like a maniac when he said that he's the 'Avatar of justice'.

 **~Nin~**

Fragments of the Sky fell making me grit my teeth. I'm worried for my friends but I know they can help me just fine.

Leon asked me what was wrong. Told me I should just admit defeat. "I honestly can't understand why you want to continue when this place is falling apart" I told him shaking my head.

He said that it's convenient I found a reason to run away. "Don't even consider finishing that rant" I glowered.

"I never said I was running away but if this lasts any longer you could get your friends hurt. The two people you care most about" I told him before I gestured to his Deck. "I don't intend to run away because there's too much at stake" I told him.

I felt my **PSY Qualia** kicking in when I told him this. **_Glory Maelstrom's_** Skill was activated giving him an extra 2000 Power because there's another **_Maelstrom_** in the **Soul**.

He switched **_Lysander_** and **_Draco Kid_** before **_Cypress_** was moved up and a **_Counterblast_** was activated. He flipped one card to gain 1000 Power. He activated the **_Counterblast_** again before calling a **Unit**.

 ** _Cypress_** went to attack **_Bagdemagus_** taking him from the Battlefield. With **_Theo's_** support **_Glory Maelstrom_** attacked.

Leon said he was chosen to surpass all of us which isn't true in the slightest. He activated **_Ultimate Break_** which he said was why he could get past limitations. **_Maelstrom's Counterblast_** was activated giving him 5000 Power.

Nothing higher than a **_Grade 0_** **Unit** can be used to guard now because of the **_Counterblast_**. Leon said that despite my attempts I'm still going to lose.

 ** _Divine Hurricane_** was called before I guarded with two **Units**. I smelled the air and could smell Leon suffering. **Void** is hurting Leon's body, he's become something similar to a sacrifice.

Leon got a **_Heal Trigger_** and the attack came. I heard **_Blaster Blade_** making me look at him.

I nodded when I saw his determination and his belief. Looking at the card in the **Damage Zone** it turned out to be a **_Heal Trigger_**. It surprised Leon with the fact he thought that everything would end then.

 ** _Draco Kid_** supported **_Lysander_** in an attack but I guarded with **_Gareth_**. I can't understand why Leon would trust **Void** so much as to hurt himself.

I know he doesn't know the truth and he was desperate but he must've felt **Void's** energy. I heard Kamui tell me that the roof is caving in making me sigh. I'm not blind here I know what's happening.

I heard Leon say he's not done in a pain filled voice making me look up. He was holding his right arm in a death grip so I'm guessing he's losing control.

He told me he wanted power so badly he didn't care who he aligned with. Leon said that he became the strongest Cardfighter anyone has ever known. "Yeah you're definitely being taken over.

So much that you're confused on what power really is. Hard work brings about success but bargaining with evil makes you weak" I told him.

He asked how I would even know that in an irritated tone. I told him I would show him true strength before I **Cross-Rode** ** _Blazing Lion, Platina Ezel_**. Because **_Blond Ezel_** is in the **Soul** ** _Platina_** gains 2000 Power.

I moved up **_Blaster Blade Spirit_** making room for to call a **Unit** behind him. "I was taken over by a dark power as well but Kai saved me.

Someone I care about saved me" I told him before I activated **_Ultimate Break_**. Flipping three cards in the **Damage Zone** to activate the **_Counterblast_** , **_Platinum Spirit Pact_**. "This victory isn't mine alone because of the bond I share with these **_Paladins_**.

They've helped me since the beginning" I smiled. Leon said there was no more wind making me sigh.

I asked **_Mark_** to support **_Blaster Blade_** in an attack. "Being connected is more than enough to stop **Void**!" I exclaimed when **_Blaster Blade_** avoided **_Glory's_** attack. I asked **_Corron_** to support **_Ezel_** before he attacked.

"Thank you **_Platina Ezel_** " I smiled worried for Leon. Turning to **_Blaster Blade Spirit_** I smiled at him before I looked at the others.

"Thank you as well, you're really amazing" I smiled glad to see they were smiling. "It's over Leon, by the way the strongest Cardfighter I know of is and always will be Kai" I told him. Leon fell to his knees screaming in agony from **Void**.

 ** _Void_** was starting to leave creating a gale-force wind. The **Units** disappeared as well as the **Void**.

I heard Takuto speak before I stood seeing a portal open. I knew from the look and feel of it that it was **_Cray_** on the other side. "Watch after him alright?" I asked even though I don't need to.

They've been looking out for him since they were young. Takuto told me in my head that it was time to continue the journey I started.

Said that my **Clan** is the one to save his people. He told me to bring my Deck to the portal. I complied walking closer before I held up my Deck.

A bright light emanated from it before a beam of light, like before, went into the portal. I felt a hand over mine after a while making me smile.

"And what do I owe the pleasure of having a hurt person by my side?" I asked jokingly. He told me he's not hurt and that he should've realized. Should've realized that I was 'the one' when he first met me.

He said I saved the **World** and that I saved him making me smile. My vision became blurry when the light receded.

My eyes closed and a garbled question was asked by Leon. He had asked if I was alright but I couldn't answer. I saw the **_Royal Paladin Clan_** before **_Blaster Blade_** bowed his head.

"That's not necessary **_Blaster Blade_** " I told him smiling slightly. **_Galatine_** and **_Blaster Blade_** gave each other confused glances.

Takuto said that I saved my **Clan** and can now have them back. I wouldn't mind that but I can't ignore the **_Gold Paladins_** either. "I am sorry but I wanted to save the **Clan** dearest to me.

I want to have them in my life again but I can't give up the **Clan** that has stuck with me for this long either" I told him. He said he should've known that would be my answer.

The **_Paladins_** left in small spheres of light blue but **_Blaster Blade_** was the only one to stay. He only stayed to tell me that they're not gone. That they'll be with me till 'the end of my days' making me smile.

When I woke up I saw that Kamui and Misaki were worried. I couldn't see what color they were anymore, it was back to outlines and feelings.

'Thank you my friend, I wish I could see you' feeling a tear fall as we left this space. **_Team Dreadnought_** left before us but only by a minute at most. I heard Takuto's speech making me smile.

Time Skip: Next Day

We had finished the Finals of the **VF Circuit** and were announced the winner of **VF Circuit** : **_Japan Stage_**. I waved at everyone before MC Mia said that Takuto would be giving us the Trophy.

I was pushed forward by the other two making me stumble but not fall. I walked forward before Takuto congratulated us. "It was an honor to participate" I smiled taking the trophy.

Scene Change: Street

I was running to get to the **Card Shop** before I finally reached it. When I entered the **Shop** I greeted everyone.

Assista Cat meowed a 'hi' and Shin said I was late. Apparently a group of kids were waiting for me today. I was surprised by this but didn't object.

There were so many kids wanting to play me making me chuckle. "There's plenty of time I promise" I smiled asking who was first.

I rode **_Blaster Blade Liberator_** smiling when I did. They asked if he was really a **_Gold Paladin_** making me nod as I smiled at the **Unit**. 'Thank you and welcome home my friend' I told him glad to have him back.

Kamui asked if I was really going to play with the **_Gold Paladins_** making Misaki answer for me. She basically said we went on a journey together so I can't give them up.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 6:17 P.M. on March 21, 2017.**

 **I do hope you like this story and chapter and will continue reading. This will be the end of Part One and I will post the story that has Link Joker and Legion Mate in another story. It will not be till after Spring Break though because I will be busy in Virginia all during it.**


End file.
